CORAZÓN ROTO
by Kikuta-Madaren
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke intenta huir de la villa una y otra vez... por eso, a Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke les encomendarán la misión más difícil que hayan realizado hasta ahora... Entrad y leer, fic emotivo que no os decepcionará
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Bueno, algunos de este foro ya me conocéis… por mi otro fic, y los que no… pues aquí estoy!! Jaja

A ver, comento y no me enroyo, que soy propensa…

Este fic me lo recomendó leer una amiga de aquí, Amy-sempai, y no pude evitar enamorarme de él. Luego, me pidió que lo tradujera para subirlo a un foro… y ahora que me he hecho cuenta aquí… voy a empezar a subirlo.

Lo estoy volviendo a leer, para quitar las faltas gramaticales y de ortografía que cuando empecé a traducirlo no me di cuenta. Además… había algunas veces que no se entendía muy bien la escena, voy a intentar ponerlo todo bien.

Su título original es TORN, pero en español se podría traducir como CORAZON ROTO.

La autora del relato desapareció del foro, pero tengo la suerte de haberme cogido todos los capítulos en inglés antes de que lo hiciera, así que acabaré de traducirlo. Me dio su consentimiento =)

Por último… no es traducción literal, palabra por palabra, pq algunas expresiones inglesas son distintas a las españolas y no se entendería nada… he intentado que sea todo lo fiel al original.

Solo deseo que os guste tanto como a mí =)

Un besito!! Espero sus reviews!!

capítulo 1: COMPAÑERA

El agua caía estruendosamente sobre Konoha, con fuerza y a raudales. Los truenos se escuchaban desde la distancia, como si fuera a romperse el cielo en dos... El ruido de la lluvia al golpear la ventana no asustaba a las personas que estaban en la oficina de la Quinta Hokage.

Aunque hacía rato que la noche había sucumbido en sus profundidades, la Godaime siempre tenía cosas que hacer, y misiones que analizar.

-Entonces... ¿Estás diciendo que _todavía_ quiere seguir adelante?- la ceja de la mujer, enarcada. Tenía uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, concentrada.- Esto no es bueno...

El hombre que estaba sentado delante de ella permanecía impasible, mirándola con ambas cejas levantadas, frustrado.

-Esta es la tercera vez, Hokage. Yo no sé cuántas veces tendré que romperle algo para parar sus tonterías.

-Cierto es, Naruto-kun. Ya sé que estás en lo cierto...- la Hokage cerró una vez más los ojos antes de chasquear su lengua. La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia otro de los presentes en la sala.- ¿Qué piensas tú, Kakashi-san?- El ninja enmascarado cambió su posición en la pared, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Bien, Hokage-sama, creo que esto está fuera de nuestro control...

-Sí.- dijo el sannin de pelo blanco, situado en otra de las sillas de la gran oficina.- Esto va de mal en peor. Orochimaru no pudo hacer algo tan malo... Creo.- el escritor de novela erótica se movió en la silla y siguió.- Si el chico quiere ser un vengador, dejémoslo. Naruto y yo podemos patearle el culo cualquier día de la semana.- la mujer frunció los labios, molesta.

-Gracias por tal información, Jiraya...- miró al que tenía en frente, al fondo de la sala.- Kakashi, ¿estás seguro de que llamaste al Hyuuga?

-Sí, Hokage-sama, dijo que tenía que hacer una cosa antes, seguramente él estará...- como si lo hubiera estado escuchando todo desde el principio, Hyuuga Hiashi cruzó la puerta con dignidad y calma, tal como lo hubiera hecho casi cualquiera del clan.

-Mis disculpas, Hokage-sama.- el cabeza de la familia Hyuuga cruzó sus brazos levemente sobre su pecho. La Godaime se levantó de su silla al ver finalmente a la última pieza de su puzzle.

-Hiashi-san, estamos discutiendo sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Ha vuelto a intentar escaparse... por tercera vez.- los ojos sin color del hombre la miraban, atento.

-¿Qué le han roto esta vez?

-Una pierna.- pero aquello para ella era algo irrelevante.- De todas formas, eso no es lo importante. Intentará hacer lo mismo cuando se recupere, y es como si nosotros no hiciéramos nada en absoluto.- Hiashi no se movió durante los siguientes segundos, notando que el resto de los ninjas esperaban un argumento suyo para convencer al Uchiha de que estuviera a su lado. Después de unos minutos, el Hyuuga habló con voz tranqila:

-En mi humilde opinión, Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke estaría mejor muerto.- aquellas palabras impactaron a todos los presentes.

-Por... qué.- preguntó finalmente la mujer, sentándose para recuperar fuerzas.

-Si nosotros le permitimos ser un inconveniente, él solamente perjudicará a la ciudad. Podría ser mejor hacer ya desde un principio lo que deberemos hacer tarde o temprano, antes de que se vuelva más fuerte.- Kakashi habló, con el rostro tan aburrido como siempre.

-Pero Hiashi-san, ¿cómo se lo explicarías a la gente de Konoha?- los ojos blancos buscaron el único ojo del joven canoso.

-¿Explicar el qué?- el ninja hiperactivo saltó de su silla y gritó:

-¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos matar a Sasuke y decir que fue un accidente? ¡No entiendes nada!- unos ojos blancos, completamente llenos de rabia, se encontraron con los azules del rubio.

-Eres demasiado joven para entender las prioridades de la villa, Uzumaki.

-Caballeros.- dijo Tsunade, mientras un relámpago surcaba los cielos y el eco de un trueno lo acompañaba. La Quinta Hokage llamó su atención de manera silenciosa y tranquila sobre aquella discusión.- Lo he decidido, y **necesitaré** toda vuestra ayuda.

En la oscuridad de su oficina, y bajo la protección de la lluvia, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto y Jiraya, escucharon el plan de Tsunade.

Todos los presentes en aquella habitación sabían que toda Konoha… estaría aliviada una vez el Uchiha fuera capturado y olvidado.

* * *

Escuchó el sonido de los pájaros y la naturaleza, antes de que sus sentidos despertaran plenamente.

Pájaros y árboles cantaban al unísono… una molesta melodía.

Uchiha Sasuke parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Primero viendo todo borroso, para luego aclararse lentamente ante él. Parpadeó de nuevo, apretando los dientes.

Sus huesos estaban rotos… **Otra vez.**

Y la molesta Tsunade parecía que todavía no iría a verle. **Todavía, aparentemente**.

En todo caso… no le importaba. Él nunca había pedido su ayuda.

Sasuke se sentó lentamente y notó una punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Tenía el peor dolor de cabeza que nunca antes había sufrido... Bien, eso siempre pasaba cuando usaba el sello maldito de Orochimaru, pero el no poder respirar bien hacía que aquello fuera peor.

Pasó los dedos entre su pelo, gimiendo por el dolor.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Malamente necesitaba cortarse el pelo, y también quería golpear a alguien más que nadie... especialmente a un rubio.

Naruto había roto su pierna de nuevo.

Recordó cómo había luchado contra Naruto, y perdido... para que luego él y Jiraya lo llevaran al hospital.

Seguía escuchando los molestos pájaros, el viento mover las ramas de los árboles, los perros y las personas en la cocina...

¿Personas en la cocina?

Se levantó, con cuidado de no apoyar apenas peso en su tobillo hinchado, se arrastró y salió al delgado pasillo. Caminó hasta la pequeña cocina y fue hacia la puerta de salida.

Frunció el ceño.

-Kakashi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- el joven shinobi se sentó en la silla, acomodando su pierna herida para que no le molestara tanto.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó después de beber de su taza de te y ofrecérsela.

-He estado mejor.- aceptó la taza de té, y frunció el ceño.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

-Tres días.- seguramente estaba sonriendo debajo de la máscara mientras hablaba.- Pensaba que habías prometido no volver a intentar escaparte de nuevo...- se sentó a su lado mientras apoyaba su mejilla tapada sobre una de sus manos, en un aspecto cómico. Sasuke permaneció en silencio, mientras Kakashi esperaba paciente algún tipo de respuesta. Finalmente, el Uchiha dijo:

-Cambié de opinión.- dejando a un lado su libro naranja, Kakashi parpadeó antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa con el honor de un Uchiha?- la rabia del joven se hizo notoria, dejando escuchar un gruñido que escapó de sus labios, más no dijo nada.- Sasuke... ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que estés aquí?

-No puedes.- fue lo único que respondió.- No hay nada que me una a este lugar...- habiendo encontrado la página del libro deseada, Kakashi fue en dirección hacia la puerta y puso la mano sobre ella justo antes de girar la cabeza:

-Bueno, Sasuke. De todas formas, la Godaime quiere verte lo más pronto posible.

-Por qué.- su voz denotaba desinterés.

-Porque estás casado.

-¿QUÉ?- el Jounnin desapareció en una nube de humo

* * *

Un enfadado Uchiha apareció en la torre Hokage tan pronto como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Esquivó a todos y cada uno de los guardias de seguridad en silencio, subiendo sin que se percataran de su presencia por las escaleras. Finalmente, ante la puerta de la Hokage, Sasuke golpeó con fuerza la puerta para entrar sin esperar respuesta y ponerse delante de la mesa de Tsunade. La mujer lo miró, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Sí?- vio cómo el moreno parpadeaba irritado, pasando una mano por su desordenado pelo.

-¿Querías verme?- haciendo como que intentaba recordar, Tsunade se levantó y abrió un cajón, sacando un pergamino y poniéndolo encima de la mesa.

-Tienes una nueva misión.- dio un sorbo a su café. El joven lo cogió, notando que el dolor de su cabeza se intensificaba hasta el punto de querer estallar.

-¿Qué es esto...?

-¡Léelo!- respondió simple la mujer.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo.- dejó de nuevo el pergamino encima de la mesa.- Rechazo la misión. Estoy cansado, y mi pierna no está bien todavía.- un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro joven de la vieja Hokage, antes de sonreír dulcemente ante su mirada arrogante.

-No tienes elección, esta misión solamente puedes hacerla tú, el último de los Uchiha, y en el caso de que la rechaces… Todas las cosas serán canceladas.- se explicó, y no le gustó cómo la miró.- No hay otra opción, Uchiha, así que tendrás que hacerla te guste o no.- el rebelde se cruzó de brazos, mirando cómo llovía a través de la ventana.

-No estoy en condiciones.- con unos pocos sellos por parte de la rubia, notó cómo el chakra inundaba su cuerpo, regenerando todos y cada uno de los tejidos del hueso y carne, curándolo completamente.

-Ahora deberás vestirte apropiadamente para la misión.- Sasuke gruñó, no había excusa para no aceptar la misión ahora.

-¿Vestirme apropiadamente? ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

-Necesitaré una gota de sangre aquí.- dijo pasando completamente de la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Por qué.

-Tú solo hazlo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Podría ser un contrato de por vida con una babosa que conozca.

* * *

Sasuke ajustó su bandana en su frente.

La Godaime Hokage había hecho que, _amablemente…_ pusiera una gota de sangre en un pergamino donde estaba su próxima misión, aceptándola ya. En ese momento, cogían un camino poco familiar para él entre las calles de la villa oculta de la Hoja.

-Dime de qué demonios va esta misión.

-Vigila tu lengua, niñito, podría cortártela un día de estos.

-[¿Niñito? ¡Tenía diecinueve años!] Hmpf...- de repente se encontró unos pesados guardias que paraban su paso a una mansión.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó sin interés.

-Aquí explicaré tu misión… y la misión de tu compañera.

-¿**Compañera**?- él no quería volver a leer la misión firmada con su propia sangre. Tsunade bajó su paraguas y lo cerró tras protegerse de la lluvia, sonriendo a la persona que los esperaba en la entrada.

-Neji-kun.

-Hokage-sama.- el joven inclinó su cabeza, mientras la mujer estudiaba los ojos transparentes del joven.- Por aquí, por favor.

Sasuke siguió a la Hokage, en silencio.

La casa era acogedora y grande, similar a la casa de sus padres. Todo era estrictamente tradicional. Las puertas, el tatami, el suelo, las lámparas de aceite...

Resopló.

El Hyuuga abrió una puerta y los invitó a entrar. Tsunade pasó por delante de él en silencio, con una sonrisa en la cara, pero cuando Sasuke fue a pasar delante del joven Hyuuga, su pecho fue parado por una mano de acero.

Sus ojos se encontraron, enfrentándose.

-**Si le haces daño, te mataré**.- siseó el de ojos blancos.

Confundido por la arrogancia que acababa de ver, Sasuke apartó su brazo de un manotazo y siguió a la Quinta.

_¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí?_

-Sasuke, por favor, siéntate.- exigió, más que pidió, amablemente la mujer, indicándole un sitio a su lado. Él hizo lo que se le ordenaba lentamente… Empezaba a sospechar lo que estaba pasando. Neji estaba cerca de la puerta, detrás de ellos.

Las únicas personas en la habitación eran él, Tsunade, Hyuuga Hiashi y una de sus hijas.

La más mayor, supuso.

**Nada de que preocuparse.**

-Estoy aquí para explicar vuestra misión, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun. Así que por favor, escuchad. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, preguntarme cuando yo os lo diga.- empezó.- Lo primero de todo… Vuestra misión es en el país de la Lluvia, no aquí.

La sorpresa de Sasuke fue en aumento. Todo este tiempo le habían estado molestando soberanamente por mantenerlo ahí, en Konoha, y ahora ella quería que hiciera una misión fuera del país del fuego. Por primera vez, sonrió. Sería demasiado fácil escapar allí...

-Lo segundo, debéis mostraos cuidadosos, sobre todo vigilar vuestras bocas. No podéis ser indeseables en el país de la Lluvia tampoco, a no ser que queráis convertíos en pasto de los gusanos.- todo este tiempo, Hinata y su padre escuchaban atentamente, sin decir ni una palabra.- ¿Estás escuchando, Sasuke?- el aludido arrugó su nariz, molesto.

-Sí...

-Bien. Dicho esto, dicha la misión. Vais a ir allí como una nueva pareja de recién casados, y tendréis una casa en el país de la Lluvia.- los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron considerablemente, mientras que ninguno de los Hyuugas modificó la expresión de su rostro ni dijo palabra alguna.- Quiero que tú, Sasuke, sigas tu camino en sus rangos de ninja. Quiero que leas todas las cartas que manden a los cabezas de las oficinas. Así que harás todo lo que puedas hacer.- el moreno bajó la cabeza, mientras memorizaba todas y cada una de las preguntas que le haría después.- Y otra cosa, hay mucha gente que no conoce nada sobre la línea de sangre de los Hyuuga, así como ninguna de sus habilidades… Así que haz uso de eso, Hinata-chan.- sonrió a la joven, que seguía con la espalda recta pero sin mantener contacto visual. No había levantado la vista del suelo en toda la reunión.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí.- Sasuke levantó su cabeza y la miró.- ¿Por qué yo?- vio cómo la rubia sonreía con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es otra cosa... Aquí hay gente de ese país que necesita escolta para volver a casa. Están en la casa de invitados ahora mismo.

Sasuke odiaba a los embajadores... Odiaba a la gente, pero especialmente a los despreciables, snobs… embajadores.

Un pequeño silencio fue interrumpido por la voz seria y calmada del cabeza de familia… Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Entiendo que Hinata sea útil para esta misión, Hokage-sama, aunque no creo que debiera ir, puesto que **es completamente ineficiente en combates reales**.- la mujer lo miró. Se sentía mal por la chica, y esperaba que, sobre aquello, no dijera nada el padre de la joven. Sonrió, amarga:

-Eso no importa, ella **será la esposa, y las esposas no combaten**. Lo mejor… es guardar sus secretos escondidos, ¿eh, Hinata-chan?- la aludida no movió un ápice su cuerpo, como si fuera una muñeca que estaba ahí, de adorno.

-Hokage-sama.- volvió a hablar el cabecilla de los Hyuuga.- Me gustaría que mi hija y el Uchiha firmaran un contrato oficial como que están casados, si estás de acuerdo con eso.

-Es perfectamente razonable, estás en tu derecho de proteger a tu hija.- sonrió la mujer de las dos coletas, más como una mueca que como una verdadera sonrisa.- Sasuke, firma aquí.- dijo una vez sacado el pergamino. El joven salió de su trance y miró el pergamino.

-No.- unos ojos rojos y otros blancos, completamente fuera de sí se encontraron, desafiantes.- ¿Por qué tendría que casarme con ella? Ella no está interesada en nada y además, no vamos a pasar años juntos.

-Sí, lo haréis.- contestó secamente la Hokage.

-¿QUÉ?- abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero el pergamino lo plantaron con fuerza en su cara.

-Te dije que leyeras la misión con atención, y que no había vuelta atrás. Ahora firma.- El Uchiha gruñó y firmó entre dientes aquel contrato.

-[Mierda... solo tengo diecinueve años y ya estoy casado... mierda...]- el pergamino fue pasado a los Hyuugas, en concreto a la joven, que no lo cogió cuando lo pusieron ante ella.

-Ahora, Hinata-chan, firma con tu sangre aquí.- dijo suavemente. Era como si al hablar con ella sintiera la necesidad de ser más suave, más... cuidadosa. Vio cómo los hombros de la joven se tensaron, y un pequeño susurro, inaudible, salió de sus labios.- ¿Perdona?- La Hokage pensaba no haber oído bien.

-Etto...- Su cuerpo se tensó todavía más y volvió a intentar hablar.- Yo... yo no... quiero hacerla.- tras sus palabras, una nueva pausa estuvo presente en la que nadie dijo absolutamente nada. La tensión era incontrolada, hasta que Hiashi cogió el pergamino y pinchó uno de sus dedos hasta sacar una gota de sangre.

-Entonces lo haré yo por ti.- los ojos de la joven lo miraron con fiereza, asombrados y asustados al mismo tiempo por lo que acababa de hacer su padre, antes de volver a bajar la vista al suelo y apretar sus manos contra su kimono. Tsunade esperó a que se secara la sangre y enrolló el manuscrito donde estipulaba que ambos jóvenes estaban casados, desapareciendo al momento el papel en una nube de humo.

-Bien, entonces habrá que empezar cuanto antes. Vuestra misión llevará mucho tiempo. Así que por favor, recoger vuestros objetos personales cuanto antes acordéis.- con eso dicho, se levantó y fue seguida por el cabeza del clan, su hija y el Uchiha


	2. El país de la Lluvia

**Nota Madaren a todos al final de la página (para los que omiten leer la introducción, jeje)**

**Bueno, lo primero agradecer a todo el mundo que ha posteado en el primer capítulo, y también a los que lo hayan leído ^^**

**Luego, al final del capi contestaré a los reviews que me habéis dejado. Los contesto al final del capítulo porque hay gente que lo lee y que no tiene cuenta en FanFiction, así que me parece mejor hacerlo por aquí a no poder contestar a todo el mundo =3**

**Bien, por último, recordar a los que ya lo hayan leído que no es una traducción literal, que cambio frases para facilitar la comprensión (me he vuelto a leer el capítulo en inglés, porque había cosas que no se entendían bien en mi primera traducción). Haré eso con todos y cada uno de los capítulos, así que cambian algunas frases.**

**Ah! Se me olvidaba. Sé que se acercan las Navidades, y que todos tenemos más… tiempo libre, por así decirlo. Quería decios que a partir del día 16 de Enero voy a tener los finales del primer cuatrimestre de la Universidad (hasta mitad de Febrero) y, seguramente, deje esto un poquito de lado (según como vaya de tiempo y ánimos igual puedo subir un capítulo, pero no lo puedo asegurar). **

**Estas Navidades voy a tener que estudiar bastante, sobre todo desde Enero, pero como estos capítulos ya los tengo traducidos, os voy a hacer una propuesta al final de la página.**

**Un saludo, espero que os guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El país de la Lluvia**

No importaba cuantas veces maldijera, esta maldita misión iba a hacerse.

El Uchiha estaba esperando que, de un momento a otro, despertaría y se encontraría en su cama, envuelto en sus sábanas como siempre, se levantaría y entrenaría, y nada iría mal hasta que el Uzumaki y él empezaran a pelearse.

Pero no...

Esto **era real**.

"Voy a hacer esta estúpida misión… en un país donde llueve constantemente, con la kunoichi más inútil de la villa..." pensaba una y otra vez.

¡Incluso estaba casado con ella!

Tsunade pudo haberle cortado el pelo a Hyuuga Neji y haberle hecho hacer pasarse por su mujer, seguramente hubiera sido de más ayuda...

Maldijo su mala suerte.

Recogió el resto de sus ropas y cerró la bolsa. Por supuesto, él tenía que llevar todas sus camisetas con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha en su espalda.

"Maldita Tsunade, qué molestia..." pensó, como tantas otras veces.

Gruñó una vez más y cerró de un portazo su apartamento, preguntándose si regresaría algún día.

"Estoy perdido si me descubren allí..."

Siendo un Chuunin, solía hacer misiones de espionaje, pero siempre como simple entrenamiento o por espiar nada más, nada en su vida comparado con esto.

En los términos de la misión, el pergamino insistía que, si superaba esta misión, él sería nombrado ANBU.

ANBU era lo que más quería, lo deseaba incluso más que ir con Orochimaru.

"Tengo que hacer bien esta misión, es lo único que me dará libertad y venganza."

Miró a su alrededor y abrió su paraguas, andando bajo la lluvia. Sasuke había pasado la noche al lado de la casa principal de los Uchihas, en la casa de invitados, y no había cogido nada de comida... "Espero que por lo menos me paguen bien"

"Pero mierda... –volvió a pensar, imaginando la cabellera azul de su compañera.- ¿La Hyuuga perdedora?"

No la conocía realmente. La había visto hablar con Uzumaki… pero habían pasado varios años, y ella… definitivamente, parecía una chica estúpida, y él **no tendría** cuidado con ella.

Sasuke se peinó hacia atrás el cabello oscuro y miró al cielo. Odiaba la lluvia, y sabía que iban hacia el país donde siempre llovía. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, deseando acabar esta misión lo antes posible. No debía ser muy difícil... ¿Cierto?

Tras un paseo silencioso hasta llevar al hombre al que tendrían que acompañar a aquella villa, Sasuke le había dicho a Tsunade que estuviera en la puerta con el extranjero a la hora de salir de Konoha. Cuando lo miró, notó la vestimenta, completamente distinta a lo que había visto en su vida. Una maleta estaba apostada a sus pies.

Frunció el ceño más, odiando todavía más a aquel hombre.

El joven Uchiha se mantuvo tras Tsunade y miró alrededor, para ver si venía su compañera. Él odiaba a las chicas… siempre le hacían perder el tiempo en todo lo que hacían.

-Sasuke-kun, ¡estás aquí!- Tsunade sonrió y le estrechó la mano como agradecimiento por acompañar al embajador. La mujer echó para atrás su pelo cuando él ni la miró ni estrechó su mano.- Él es Ying Chun-Sama, lo acompañaréis al país de la Lluvia. ¿Todavía no ha llegado Hinata-chan?

-No.- chasqueó su lengua y miró hacia las calles, aburrido.

A la vuelta de la esquina vio una figura delgada, corriendo bajo un kimono azul, con un cabestrillo improvisado en su hombro y unas sandalias que golpeteaban ruidosamente el suelo enlosado de la calle. Cuando llegó, paró para tomar aire y hablar seguidamente, con las mejillas aún sonrosadas:

-Lo siento, llego tarde.- la Hokage sonrió suavemente y abrazó a la joven.

-Tranquila, cielo, no hay problema.- los dos hombres presentes no estaban de acuerdo, mas no dijeron nada al respecto. La joven de pelo azul lo apartó con gracia de sus mejillas e hizo una reverencia.

-Lo siento.- su disculpa fue más un susurro que unas palabras para el embajador y su "compañero".- Estaba diciendo adiós...- pero Sasuke la cortó, empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de la villa.

-Vamos.

***********

Las nubes eran oscuras, espesas. Uno podría pensar que el sol se había puesto. Pero los viajeros sabían que pronto empezaría a llover sobre ellos.

Sasuke, enfadado, se había alejado del grupo. Caminaba en cabeza, malhumorado, obligándoles a ir más rápido. Mientras, Hinata caminaba tranquila, al lado del embajador.

El hombre, de al menos cincuenta años, llevaba un paso tranquilo e ignoraba los gruñidos de Sasuke y sus ganas de ir más rápido.

-Cuando lleguemos al país de la Lluvia, deberás estar a mi altura, ¿no?- sonrió, con el canoso pelo cayendo desordenado por su mejilla al decir aquello. Hinata asintió en silencio y miró sus pies.- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre de nuevo?- preguntó mirando a su acompañante mientras se colocaba de nuevo su bolsa, negándose a que otro la llevara.

-Hinata, señor.

-Ok, Hinata-chan... ¿Por qué tus ojos son blancos?- el moreno echó un vistazo atrás, podía írsele la lengua. Ella podía contarle que era una Hyuuga, que era su línea de sangre. Podría decirle que no era asunto suyo... pero no lo hizo.

-Nací con ellos así.- el viejo asintió de nuevo y después de unos momentos pensando, habló de nuevo:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- ahora mismo la muchacha empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Por qué aquel hombre le hacía tantas preguntas?

-Etto... Haré... diecinueve dentro... de unos meses...

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó mientras volvía a asentir, sonriendo.- Tengo una hija, de dieciséis años... ¡Podrías ser la imagen de hermana mayor! Si no te importa, claro está.- el corazón de la Hyuuga empezaba a latir con rapidez.

-No... no me importa, pero...

-Chun...- paró unos segundos.- Sama.- acabó diciendo.- ¿Por qué no llevas tus propios guardaespaldas? ¿Por qué viniste solo?- el viejo sacó pecho, irguiéndose sobre sus hombros.

-No me mires como a un viejo, chico. Puedo parecerlo pero todavía puedo protegerme.- Sasuke había resoplado sin mirarlo al escucharle la primera frase, pero al escuchar la segunda volvió la cara, molesto.

-¡Lo estoy protegiendo yo!- el hombre aspiró aire.

-Te voy a decir una cosa... chico. Odio a los niños snobs y arrogantes como tú, que no saben nada del mundo… y se creen que lo saben todo.- Sasuke paró de andar y miró hacia delante, pensando si el viejo estaba equivocado o no.- No te metas en mi espacio, te lo advierto.- el viejo sonrió y miró a la joven.- Tú no piensas que estoy acabado, ¿verdad, Hinata-chan?- la joven sonrió cortésmente.- ¿Lo piensas?- empezó a reírse.- Ahh... puede que sea cierto, que esté viejo ya... quién sabe...

Hinata sonrió y miró las nubes bajo las que caminaban. Sasuke únicamente miraba hacia la espesura del bosque.

-Vamos a... descansar.- Ying Chun se apoyó en el hombro de Hinata. Ella lo condujo hacia una roca para que pudiera sentarse y dejar la bolsa por unos momentos en el suelo.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó de forma pausada. Él sonrió e intentó hacer volver su respiración a la normalidad.

-Sí, sí... solo como un corazón viejo puede estar.- la joven rió. Bajó su propia bolsa de sus hombros y se sentó en el sucio suelo, sin importarle el mancharse.

-Debería cuidar su corazón...- el embajador asintió.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí?- el moreno bajó de un salto de la rama del árbol, enfadado.- Debemos ir lo más rápido que podamos.

-Cállate... Si tienes prisa, ve por delante.- contestó el anciano mientras movía la mano, despachándolo.

-Ellos no querrían que os dejara aquí solos y me fuera sin vosotros.- el Uchiha frotó sus manos y las metió de nuevo en sus bolsillos. Levantó una ceja, enfadado.- Así que vamos, va a empezar a llover.- la joven se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, limpiándolas.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- el hombre iba a levantar la mochila para ponerla de nuevo a sus espaldas, encontrándose con la mano de la joven. Hinata la cogió y la puso en sus hombros antes de que él lo hiciera, sonriendo. Sasuke iba unos metros por delante.

-Cuida tu corazón...- dijo tranqilamente, cargando su bolsa lo mejor que pudo.

-Eres muy dulce, Hinata-chan, ten cuidado.

La joven lo miró, y lentamente posó sus ojos sobre sus pies.

Él pensaba que ella podría ser la perfecta figura de una hermana mayor, pero para ella, hacerlo en este mismo momento… seguramente sería más fácil para cualquier otra persona.

*******

Llovía...

¡Y las puertas estaban cerradas! Sasuke había cubierto su cabeza con su propio equipaje, y andaba de un lado a otro, mientras que Hinata ayudaba al hombre a caminar sobre el suelo mojado y con barro.

Ella estaba sonriendo.

Tras dar su identificación y haber entrado en los parajes de la Villa Oculta, ellos miraron a su alrededor, solo una casa de madera estaba frente a ellos.

-Bien, ¡esto me está poniendo un humor horrible!- exclamó el anciano, golpeando un hueso.- ¡Eh, niño! ¿Me estás escuchando?- el joven de ojos negros resopló, quitándose el pelo de la cara.

-¿Te parece que te estoy escuchando?- el embajador resopló.

-Hinata-chan, ven para que te enseñe el camino.- el hombre caminó bajo la lluvia y sacudió la cabeza.- No puedo creer que Tsunade-dono olvidara darme un paraguas...- miró hacia atrás, observando al joven siguiéndolos.- ¡Tú no estás invitado! ¡Cógete una habitación para ti!

La joven de ojos blancos no pudo ver el gesto de su cara, porque alguien la llevaba en la dirección opuesta. Ella sabía que no debía preocuparse, pero no podía evitar hacerlo por él.

********

-¡Papá!- una joven emocionada gritó al ver abrirse la puerta en medio de la lluvia, abrazando al hombre, mojado.- ¡Estás bien! ¡Yo pensaba que la tormenta iba a hacer que tuviera que esperar tu vuelta otro día más!- el viejo rió, dejando su equipaje en el suelo para abrazar a su hija. Era una adolescente con el cabello marrón oscuro, prácticamente negro, con avispados ojos negros y una figura delgada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-No, cariño, hemos llegado hace un poco.- explicó mientras abría una puerta cercana, saliendo a otra habitación con una mesa y un tazón en el centro. Probablemente, la cena. Se acercó a la mesa y miró hacia adelante.- ¿Puedes darme mi medicina?- la chica desapareció rápidamente por otra puerta, hacia otra habitación.

Hinata, de repente, se sintió como una extraña, como un ente que sobraba en aquella instancia.

-Ven, Hinata-chan, puedes sentarte.- los hombros de la chica se tensaron, pero esbozó una sonrisa cordial. Sus delgados dedos tocaron sus labios.

-Etto... yo... debería salir y encontrar a Sasuke-kun...

-Ah... déjalo fuera, si es un verdadero hombre encontrará un sitio donde dormir esta noche.- la muchacha había vuelto con una botella para su padre, que extrajo dos píldoras y se las tomó fácilmente. La adolescente miró atenta a Hinata.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Hi... Hinata.- de repente se sintió como si fuera estudiada por su antiguo compañero de grupo, Shino.

-Aha...- se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de su cara.- ¿Por qué tus ojos son blancos?

**********

En algún lugar bajo la lluvia, Sasuke tenía frío, estaba mojado, y se sentía miserable. Había preguntado por los alrededores sobre dónde encontrar la academia militar HQ, hasta que se encontró a los guardias del edificio.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- le había preguntado despectivamente uno de los ninjas.

-Quiero entrar, para entrenar.- contestó con su típico tono de voz, aburrido y cansado.

-Sí... como un niño que se cree ser más que un gennin!

-Ey.- dijo el otro guardia.- No te había visto nunca antes, ¿eres nuevo?- las cejas del moreno se enarcaron antes de mirarlo y contestar.

-Sí, soy nuevo aquí, y quiero entrar para entrenar en este lugar.

-Déjame ver tu identificación.- exigió el último en hablar. Sasuke apretó sus dientes e intentó negociar.

-Mira el tiempo, tengo una mujer que me está esperando… dejadnos pasar la noche aquí.

-Sin identificación... no entrarás.

-Ok, de acuerdo. Toma.- sacó de su maleta un pergamino enrollado. Lo había encontrado en su futon cuando había vuelto de ver a Tsunade. Imaginó que Kakashi sabría algo sobre la misión, y sabría que necesitaría su identificación, por eso se la habían dado. El vigilante la miró cuidadosamente.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke, eres tú?- la foto expuesta no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento del joven, como si fuera un jugador de pócker.- ¿Tienes diecinueve?- acabó diciendo sin creérselo.

-Sí, los tengo.- sentía cómo ardía la furia en su interior, por sentirse como un estúpido, pero comprobó que nadie encontraba el mismo problema que él en aquel sitio.

-¿Y vienes del país de la Nube?- el moreno cogió el pergamino y gruñó.

-Hablas demasiado, ¿me dejáis entrar o no?

Tras una mirada de hielo por parte de los vigilantes, se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar. Una kunoichi estaba también mirando la escena, con un brillo diferente a los anteriores.

Esperaba no estar en el mismo grupo que ellos...

No parecía que odiara a las mujeres. Ellas podían ser útiles cuando ellos eran egoístas, o se sentían estúpidos o perdidos, pero era la única cosa con la que se sentía conectado a una chica. Cuando entraban en batalla, el Uchiha todavía no había visto a ninguna mujer que fuera buena en eso. Si a ellos les hacían elegir entre una batalla o una fiesta, Uzumaki Naruto podría estar allí, a la cabeza de la batalla. El rubio era realmente molesto y ruidoso, y podía no ser bueno, pero cuando él entraba en una pelea, olvidaba todo, y Sasuke confiaba en él plenamente.

No era tiempo de preocuparse de lo que hiciera el rubio en ese momento.

El irritado, mojado y cansado shinobi siguió su camino por la puerta principal, caminando sin cerrarla a sus espaldas.

Una mujer estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, con un pergamino en su mano y un bolígrafo en la otra. Su cuidado cabello rizado descansaba sobre sus hombros, ocultando sus curvas bajo una camisa holgada. Sus ropas parecían echas de material fino, y sus ojos azules encontraron los negros del moreno antes de que ella se levantara y le preguntara:

-¿Sí?- Sasuke pensó que era algún tipo de secretaria. Con la voz más confidencial del mundo, habló.

-Quiero entrar en esta academia para entrenar.- la mujer no apartó la vista de la batalla que empezaba a surgir entre ellos.

-¿Crees que soy un tipo de secretaria para ti?

-[Así que no era una secretaria...] Sí.- se acercó hasta la puerta y cerró tras ella. Su camiseta era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo, pero sus piernas estaban completamente al descubierto excepto por las sandalias de ninja.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Uchiha Sasuke.- dicho esto, le enseñó su identificación. La mujer lo leyó lentamente y se lo devolvió.

-¿Vienes del país de la Nube? ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

-Me he casado.- dijo con cara aburrida.- ¿Donde tengo que firmar para entrar aquí?- ella sonrió. Sus labios rosas se curvaban atractivamente.

-¿Cuándo te has casado?- Sasuke respondió secamente:

-Hace unos días.

-Ah...- volvió hacia su silla.- Ven luego, cuando parezcas más feliz.

-Yo no quiero parecer más feliz.- la mujer hubiera podido reírse si le hubiera parecido un chiste, pero no parecía una broma, el joven estaba completamente serio.- No lo seré hasta que no me convierta en un ninja más fuerte.

-¿No teníais academia ninja en la Nube?

-Ya he pasado sus métodos. Necesito algo más...- pensó durante unos segundos la palabra adecuada.- Experiencia, necesito más experiencia [Como Orochimaru...]- la mujer rió, para luego carraspear.

-¿Experiencia? ¿Un niño de tu edad habla como si pudiera hacer aquí algo que le de más "experiencia"?- en ese momento, Sasuke la odió. Ya la odiaba antes, pero ahora estaba seguro de ello.

-Estás sorprendida. Déjame firmar y te olvidarás de mí.- de la nada, un kunai voló en su dirección, como si el metal fuera atraído por algún tipo de magnetismo. El joven lo cogió con la mano, antes de que tocara su cabeza.

-Sharingan...- la mujer lo anotó, saboreando esa palabra en su boca.- Mmmm... ahora mismo no me importa dar una vuelta.- estrechó su mano con la del joven, agarrando su mano sangrienta.- Mi nombre es Marta, y soy la Instructora Jefa aquí.- sonrió duramente cuando vio la cara del joven.- Sí, no soy una secretaria.- Marta volvió hacia su escritorio y sacó un formulario.- Ahora rellena esto y ven mañana por la mañana a las ocho. Si llegas tarde, estarás fuera.

Sasuke se sentó para rellenar el formulario y no pudo evitar sentirse observado.

-[¿Por eso Tsunade me eligió para esta misión? Porque la jefa de este departamento flirtea conmigo...]- pensó el moreno.

-¿Uh?- apartó su pelo y miró a la mujer, que continuaba mirándole.

-¿Cuánto me he perdido de este semestre?

-La mitad.- dijo escuetamente.- Pero si tú eres quien dices ser... no te será difícil alcanzar el ritmo que llevan ahora.- lo miró por un rato largo.- ¿Todavía eres un Gennin?

-Soy un Chuunin.

-Déjame ver entonces tu bandana.- exigió.

-[Mierda, ¿voy a ser examinado? Ni el examen de Konoha para ascender a Jounin es tan problemático como esto... Tampoco tengo nada para enseñarle de todas formas...] Seguro.- contestó con voz aburrida mientras seguía rellenando su ficha de inscripción.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Respuestas a los Reviews!!**

**Dark-Amy-Chan:** no me tienes que agradecer nada, soy yo la que te tiene que agradecer a ti por habérmelo recomendado leer, y por pedirme que lo tradujera. Así puede leerlo más gente, más ahora que incluso la autora lo ha borrado. Solo espero estar a la altura, jeje.

**Imochi-chan: **bueno, aquí está la conti ^^. No puedo poner las cosas como a mí me gustaría, porque es una traducción de otro fic, pero te puedo asegurar que va a haber escenas de vergüenza por parte de los dos. Es un amor lento, shonnen puro y duro, y encima… con las personalidades tan distintas… aquí está muy bien descrito todo. Espero que te guste la conti, pronto habrá más =)

**Inmis: **me alegro de haberte hecho feliz, de veras. Jaja, sabía desde un principio que gustaría este fic si se valora el SasuHina, y creo que te gusta bastante esta pareja (espero no confundirme). Ya verás como los próximos capítulos son igual o incluso mejores que este, te lo puedo asegurar.

**Lain:** sí, voy a traducirlos todos y los iré subiendo cada dos semanas. Todavía no sé si estas navidades podré poner un par de capítulos más, igual soy buena y lo hago, porque después de navidades seguramente me ausente un mes (exámenes de la universidad). Al final del todo voy a dejar una nota, a ver qué me dice la gente. También dependerá de cómo vaya de tiempo, ya se sabe que en vacaciones… pues una se vuelve un poco vaga y no tiene ganas de hacer otra cosa mas que estar tirada en el sofá. Pero como tengo que estudiar… seguramente sacaré un poco de tiempo para poder colgar alguna cosilla.

**Mazii-chan:** jeje, cierto, muchas veces no tenemos mucho tiempo ni siquiera para comentar, pero agradezco el que hayas dejado unas líneas en el fic. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Como he dicho al principio del capi, al final de la página voy a dejar un aviso sobre la futura continuación.

**.x:** yo no me los imaginaba casados, mucho menos de esta forma! La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho el primer capítulo cuando lo leí, y poco después no pude parar hasta acabarlo (una lástima que vosotros tengáis que esperar mi ritmo lento xD). He leído bastantes fics en que casan a Hinata y a Sasuke, pero nunca tan buenos como este, en serio. No lo digo por quitarles valor a los otros, pero este fic, realmente, es de los que más me gustan.

**Hinamori-Uchiha:** me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿Ah, sí? Perdona, no me habré dado cuenta al reescribirlo. Te agradezco que me lo digas, intentaré tener más cuidado con los siguientes capítulos. Si tienes alguna crítica más, siempre que sea constructiva, lo agradeceré =)

**Layill:** muchas gracias! No es que lo diga por sonar interesante ni nada por el estilo, pero te aseguro que este fic es interesante, y está muy bien narrado. Lo que pasa que como ya he dicho, voy a tener que cambiar frases porque hay cosas que, por el inglés, al traducir al español suenan raro. Por eso voy a intentar seguir de forma fiel el texto original y adaptarlo lo mejor posible. Ya me contarás si te gusta este capi

**Lo_estoy_pensando: **jeje, tengo que decirte que solamente guardé esta entre mis documentos… pero la verdad es que hice bien. Si quieres puedes mandarme tu correo electrónico por un privado para que te mande el texto original por si lo quieres tener. Si te conformas con mi humilde traducción, me sentiré muy halagada (o si quieres tenerla y seguir leyendo este, también, jeje). ¿Escribes historias sasuhina? Tendré que leerlas sin falta, ¿me recomiendas alguna? Yo he empezado a publicar una mía propia aquí, tiene un estilo distinto a este, más sombrío, me gustaría saber si te gusta. Ya me contarás, ¿vale?

**Tsuki-chan:** jaja, espero que te guste! Y me alegrará seguir leyéndote por aquí, de verdad. Tranqi que lo voy a seguir, eso segurísimo. Al final del capítulo, como ya he dicho al principio, hay una nota sobre la continuación del fic. Según lo que me digáis haré una cosa u otra. Espero tu opinión con ganas!

**Yukime_Hiwatari:** jeje, aquí está el siguiente capi ^^. Me temo que no va a ser tan fácil que Sasuke se escape de Hinata… pero eso lo hará más interesante, ¿no? Je, je. Te puedo decir que saldrá Itachi, aunque no sé si tanto como te gustaría, je, je. Además, no le voy a quitar la gracia al fic dándote todos los detalles… ¿no? Ji, ji.

**Harukauzaki: **la historia es de Renoa-Heartilly, pero ya no está en fanfiction. No sé si la autora solo ha borrado esta o ha borrado su cuenta, creo que es lo segundo, pero puedes mirar. Aquí debajo pongo una nota sobre el próximo capítulo, quiero saber vuestra opinión ^^

**NOTA MADAREN: bueno, es lo que he empezado a poner al principio, sobre ****las subidas de los próximos capítulos**

**Propuesta 1:**** subir tres capítulos hasta el 8 de Enero, y ya hasta Febrero a final de la primera semana nada**

**Propuesta 2: ****subir, como siempre, un capítulo cada 2 semanas, es decir, 1 antes de fin de año, otro a final de la primera quincena del año, otro a finales de enero…**

**Haré lo que me digáis (siempre que el tiempo o Internet me lo permita)**

**Espero vuestros comentarios no solo para este capítulo, sino para saber como subir los siguientes. Si no decís nada, los seguiré subiendo cada dos semanas, para así poder subir del que estoy escribiendo cada dos semanas, aunque tengo que decir lo mismo que aquí.**

**Un besito, atte.**

**Kikuta-Madaren**


	3. 3Katsuma Kei

Capítulo 3: Katsuma Kei

Hinata se destapó, mirando a su alrededor, ya con los ojos abiertos. La luz era débil, y había un sonido constante de algo...

Un silencioso "uh" se escapó de sus labios cuando su mano chocó con algo.

·

Era algo sorprendente, porque donde ella solía dormir, siempre sola, en un futón salvajemente suave, sus manos no se encontraban nunca con nada.

-Ow, qué es...- una voz ronca, pero infantil, sonó cerca de ella. Se incorporó sobre sí misma y miró a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la penumbra, una luz muy leve se encendió.

Entonces comprendió que estaba en el futón de Hikari.

-Perdón.- dijo lentamente. La chica negó y volvió a dormirse.

La joven de ojos blancos cepilló su pelo con sus dedos y se abrazó a sí misma.

Las mañanas eran muy frías, quizás porque estaba constantemente lloviendo. Se sentó para frotar un poco su cara, comprobando que llevaba las mismas ropas que el día anterior. Notó un leve dolor de cabeza... no demasiado fuerte, sabiendo que había una cosa más importante en ese momento.

Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke-kun.

**********

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, forzándolos. La luz era débil, pero el constante sonido de pisadas, gemidos y luces destellantes estaban dándole dolor de cabeza.

-Oye amigo, estas en mi camino.- Frunció un poco el ceño. Estaba asombrado, y terminó sentándose sobre el terreno sucio de entrenamiento.

-Entonces muéveme- Se levantó orgullosamente, su nariz casi tocaba la del otro muchacho, amenazante.- Si puedes

El otro ninja, Kei, tenía una mueca plasmada en la cara, aunque generalmente siempre había una sonrisa, alegre.

Kei se acercó un poco, y miró por debajo del pelo de aquel chico nuevo.

-No tengo que hacerlo, ya estás fuera de mi camino- Sasuke chasqueó su lengua, molesto, lanzando un golpe que casi golpeó el estomago del otro hombre. Se habían conocido brevemente la noche anterior, por el simple hecho de que Sasuke preguntaba direcciones, y Kei estaba por ahí, sin hacer nada.

-Atención-una voz áspera y ruidosa, perteneciente a un hombre- Ahora escogeremos a los soldados que competirán en primer lugar.

Por supuesto, Sasuke iba a hacer su entrenamiento en el país de la lluvia de forma profesional, pero lo que él no sabía, era que el entrenamiento era en grupos, no en equipos de tres. Solo los aprendices más avanzados, aquellos con notables habilidades o mejor juicio en batalla, entrenaban en parejas.

-Uchiha Sasuke- el aludido miró hacia delante, colocándose detrás del ceñudo shinobi- contra Katsuma Kei.- el joven moreno apretó los dientes cuando el Ninja, sonriente, le dedico una mueca burlona, poniéndose a su lado.

-Oye, niño Uchiha, peleare contra ti.

-Vete al infierno.- Sasuke se frotó las manos y las metió en los bolsillos. Podía haberse cambiado de ropa en el vestuario común y haber tomado un baño, pero aquello no le iba a hacer sentirse limpio, la lluvia caía copiosamente,¡no paraba nunca!

-Soy Kei.- el joven sonrió.- Y soy mucho mejor en la batalla de lo que podrías llegar a ser tu.

-Sí... por qué.- contestó, aburrido.

-Porque he entrenado toda mi vida en taijutsu, y ni siquiera un niño como tu podría darme un solo golpe.

-Quiero apostar sobre eso.

-Yo apuesto...- consideró su oponente.- Si puedes bloquear tres de mis golpes, te llevaré a tomar sake y dango.- volvió a sonreir. La idea del sake apaciguó al enfadado Ninja de la Hoja.

-Espero que lo hagas.- Kei, de ojos negros, cejas delgadas y cabello marrón, ajustó su camiseta y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para poder beber sake?- Sasuke lo miró fríamente.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Venga, hombrecitos, empezad. Es vuestro turno.- ordenó el hombre, mirando la pelea entre dos kunoichis. Sasuke gruñó, molesto.

-Hablando serios, tío, ¿cuántos años tienes?-la sonrisa de Kei se esfumó ante la respuesta del Uchiha.

-¿Cuantos años tienes... TÚ?- cuanto odiaba a la gente molesta…

-Tengo veintiuno, y llevo casado desde hace un tiempo, vivo en los dormitorios... ¿Tú?

-[¿Casado? Fantástico... Esto se está poniendo feo]- Sasuke puso sus ojos en blanco.- Veinte [Dentro de cuatro meses...]

-No parece que tengas veinte.

-Los tengo

-No los tienes

-Los tengo.

-¡No los tienes!- insistió Kei, empezando a andar hacia el campo de batalla, hasta que el supervisor los llamó.- Si tuvieras veinte años, serías un Chuunin ahora mismo.

-Soy un Chuunin.- estaba calmado, callado, concentrado. Crugió su mandíbula, y estiró sus dedos.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y todos pudieron ver cómo la lluvia aumentaba, eliminando el silencio que había en los campos de entrenamiento. Pensando en aquella humedad constante, Kei se puso ante su oponente y sonrió, lanzando su ataque justo donde él había previsto. Sasuke se volvió sobre su hombro herido y fue hacia la cara de aquel idiota sonriente.

Sasuke agarró a Kei con su mano, y con la segunda usó dos de sus dedos para apretar en un punto exacto del cuello de su contrincante. Los dedos de Kei apretaron en el mismo punto del cuello de Sasuke.

-Bien hecho.

En ese mismo instante, los dos luchadores saltaron hacia atrás, cogiendo con sus manos dos kunais y shurikens para lanzarlos con una serie de sellos hechos con sus manos. Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, millares de kunais llovieron, llenándolos de excitación.

Los dos hombres jadeaban. Ambos habían cogido el Kunai y el shuriken de su contrario con ambas manos, y los dos tenían arañazos en su mejilla izquierda. De nuevo, al mismo instante, Sasuke y Kei se encontraron mano a mano, kagebunshin de kunais desaparecieron misteriosamente, encontrándose a dos soldados, completamente ajenos a su batalla, peleando uno contra uno.

-Maldito Sharingan.- gruñó Kei, todavía sonriendo.

-Maldito zurdo.- Sasuke le miró fríamente y, en un repentino movimiento, puso a Kei bajo sus pies.

-¡Ya basta!- el supervisor les paró y el público gritó.- Y el campeón es...- agarró sus papeles mojados, mirándolos con una expresión seria. El agua caía sobre sus figuras, duras.- Los dos.

**********

Sasuke gimió y movió sus hombros. "¿Por qué demonios no instalaban duchas en sus dormitorios?" Otra tanda de agua caliente… y él habría acabado.

Odiaba el hecho de que todo fuera tradicional en aquel lugar. Las puertas, las luces... incluso la comida era tradicional. No encontraba ninguna cuchara, dondequiera que mirara.

Maldita sea, era como si fuera un niño y sus padres estuvieran allí.

Sintió como si el agua lo hubiera emborrachado cuando salió del baño, demasiado deprisa.

-Mierda.- peinó su pelo hacia atrás para quitar el agua que todavía lo mojaba. No estaba seguro de si era el mejor método, pero el trabajo era lo que más le importaba. Fue cuando puso su última prenda sobre sí, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.- No van a dejarme deshacer mi equipaje... maldita sea.

Había quedado con Marta, la bella mujer de antes, y… también estaba Hinata. La joven lo miró y rápidamente volvió a apartar su mirada, mientras la más mayor de ambas sonreía cordialmente.

-Uchiha, ¡no puedo entender que olvidaras decirme que estabas casado con una mujer tan bella!

-[¿Me ha buscado por la academia?]- pensó.- ¿Qué ocurre?-La sonrisa de Marta creció.

-Bueno, tenemos dormitorios preparados para dos personas... Si me hubieras dicho que tu mujer era tan encantadora, hubiera considerado darte una de ellas.- antes de que pudiera protestar, puso una mano delante de su cara, en señal de que no dijera nada.- Así que venga, espero que no hayas deshecho tu bolsa porque tienes un nuevo dormitorio.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, entrando a la habitación y metiendo las cosas sin cuidado a su maleta medio deshecha, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

********

"Tampoco hay duchas aquí..."

El moreno cerró los ojos y volvió para mirar el baño. Vio a Hinata escuchando cómo Marta le hablaba de esto y aquello, y cómo la joven ponía interés sobre los valerosos niños del país de la Lluvia…

"Genial... Es como si todo el mundo me preguntará cuándo voy a ser padre..."

De pronto, deseó volver a Konoha. Solamente para estrangular a Tsunade durante un momento.

¡Un momento!

-Hinata, cariño, ¿estás bien?- Marta apartó el sedoso pelo de su mujer.- ¿Todavía no te has acostumbrado al tiempo?

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke comprendió lo agradable que Marta podía llegar a ser... ¡Eso era perfecto! Si él podía hacer que Marta fuera así de amable con Hinata, ella podría visitarla más a menudo, y así ella podría servir de algo para la misión de los dos... de la misión que tenía que hacer él, porque así él podría adentrarte en la oficina de Marta más a menudo y usar su Sharingan para copiar algunos de los papeles más importantes sobre las técnicas de lucha del país. De esta forma, acabarían la misión y podría convertirse en ANBU, ir con Orochimaru, aprender a usar el sello maldito y... ¡Conseguir acabar su venganza en poco tiempo!

-Uchiha, si eres tan distante con ella durante tanto tiempo... Quizás debería eliminarte como shinobi ya.- exclamó Marta firmemente, mirando a su mujer y volviendo a acariciar con cariño su precioso pelo largo. Se dirigió hacia ella.- ¿Quieres que haga algo de té para ti?

-N... no.- susurró.- No... estoy tan... cansada. Yo... Yo puedo hacer algo de te... si tú quieres... Yo... Quiero decir, si tienes tiempo para eso.- Marta rió.

-No, cariño. Dejemos al Uchiha que cuide de ti, parece que lo necesitas.- brincó levemente, sorprendida, y miró de soslayo a Sasuke.- ¡Deberás cuidarla mejor!

Aquello le sorprendió. Le sorprendió cuán rápida era para pasar de 'parecer una madre' a 'regañarle'.

Aquello era algo demasiado sentimental para él...

Poco después, Marta les dijo que tenía que irse, y abriendo su paraguas se marchó. Estaban solos ahora...

-Voy a instalarme.- dijo el moreno rápidamente, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo por estar con ella. En ese momento no le hubiera importado nada la compañía de Kei. Ese hombre, no era del todo malo. Un poco a rebosar de felicidad a veces… pero él tenía el mismo fuego en los ojos que el Uzumaki cuando se habían convertido en compañeros.

En silencio, fue sacando sus cosas, estirándolas y colocándolas una tras otra hasta llenar el armario. Tendría que llenar el frigorífico y quitarle el polvo al futón antes de irse a dormir. Quién sabría quien pudo haber estado allí antes que ellos... Era una habitación para **dos** personas, más solo había **un** futón allí.

Un minuto... Aquello solo podía significar... ¡que ellos deberían dormir bajo sobre el mismo techo aquella noche!

El ruido de algo caer al suelo y romperse. Sasuke miró con frustración, levantándose para inspeccionar. Hinata estaba en cuclillas, recogiendo montones de cristales.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- bramó dando un portazo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, y que la respiración de la chica no era normal.

-Yo... Yo... lo siento. Sé calló y... el té... el té... Yo... Etto... te haré otro.- se sentó de repente y puso el té sobre un peso, esperando a que se igualara la balanza.

-¿Te has enfriado?- preguntó. Después de unos segundos, ella sacudió su cabeza.

-No... no creo... Es un simple...- carraspeó, y él pensó que sonaba más como un sollozo.- Solo que tengo un poco de calor...

¿Calor? ¡Él se estaba congelando! En silencio, caminó hasta estar a su espalda y tocó su frente. La joven dio un respingo al notar que él la tocaba. Estaba ardiendo. Hinata se levantó deprisa, tropezando con sus propios pies, cayendo al suelo.

El pelo le cubría el rostro por completo.

-Levanta, ve a dormir.- el Uchiha había tenido que soportar, una noticia tras otra de manera frustrante a lo largo de todo el día.- He dicho que te levantes.

Sus hombros temblaron suavemente, y cuando él los agarró ella gritó e intentó luchar en vano contra él.

-No pelees conmigo.- avisó lentamente.- Tienes que descansar.- la cogió y la metió dentro del futón, viendo cómo la joven enterraba su cara en la almohada.

Ella… no tenía luz.

-Maldita sea.- eran demasiados acontecimientos en un solo día... conseguirían deprimirlo realmente. Sasuke miró con frustración cuando regresó a la cocina. Era pequeña, tradicional, una mesa en el medio. Gruñó enfadado, hubiera matado por algo de sake en ese momento...

El frigorífico estaba parcialmente lleno. Había latas de sopa y zumo de naranja, y alguna lata de cangrejo que él nunca hubiera cogido. Bebió algo de zumo y fue hacia sus cosas, cogió un pergamino y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa de la cocina.

Estudiaría aquella noche.

*******

Se despertó con el sonido de unos pies moviéndose suavemente, y el resonar de una taza en un plato. Tenía la taza al lado de la cara cuando levantó la cabeza, poniéndola en otro lado con enfado. Hinata estaba tomándose una taza de té delante de él, sentada de manera forzada.

-Bu... buenos días...- él vio que sonreía, pero tenía ojeras, y parecía que no estaba, en absoluto, alegre. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus labios, pálidos. Vio cómo movía los hombros, nerviosa.

-Has cogido algo.- se irguió sobre la silla y enrolló el pergamino. Ella negó un momento y se encongió lentamente.- Ve y descansa.- no quería cuidar de una mujer tonta. No ahora... nunca.

Negó de nuevo.

-Ahora iré a la academia, pero será mejor para ti que cuando venga no estés enferma.- fue al baño sin esperar respuesta.

*******

Kei era odioso.

El chico sonreía demasiado, y encima era zurdo. Era muy difícil copiar a un zurdo cuando él era diestro...

-¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? ¿No puedes conseguirlo?- por supuesto, Sasuke intentó no usar su Sharingan.

-Lo estoy haciendo, estás demasiado loco para darme todo lo que tienes.

-Bien, ¡entonces prueba esto!

Seriamente, Kei podía ser agradable en ocasiones, pero en otras... era un completo estúpido. Y solía decir palabras poco adecuadas en el momento menos indicado, y a la peor persona.

-¡Mi mujer entrena mejor que tú!- Kei calló sobre sí mismo. Sasuke dobló sus dedos, sus nudillos necesitarían hielo después de aquello.

-Bueno, yo no soy tu mujer...- el ninja con pelo castaño gritó, con sus dientes y labios sangrando.

-No, ¡por supuesto que no lo eres!- aceptó la mano de Sasuke y se levantó.- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Pareces más concentrado que ayer!- Para dar por terminada la conversación, Sasuke gruño, aprobando lo que decía. La pareja de shinobis empezaron a hacer series de calentamiento. Ese día sería empezarían, y por fin su grupo podría ir al entrenamiento.- ¿Que... no te gusta la habitación?

-[Es solo que Hinata es un estorbo... y encima está enferma... es algo realmente molesto...] No.

-¿A tu mujer no le gusta el dormitorio?- sus ojos se encontraron.- Porque... ya te digo, tio, el primer día que nos mudamos nosotros allí, mi Sono odiaba todo.- supuso que Sono era la mujer de Kei.- Pero después de un poco de calor... a ella le encantó la idea de vivir allí.- se encogió de hombro y empezó a hacer flexiones.- Es extraño.

Sasuke se frotó la cara con las manos.

-Chicos, venid.- una mujer fuerte, con busto grande, y ataviada con el protector de la villa de la lluvia caminó hacia el grupo y estudió a cada uno.- Tú.- señaló a Sasuke.- ¿Eres nuevo?- el moreno asintió levantando la cabeza una vez.

-[¿ESTA será mi maestra? Por favor... Kakashi parecía más creíble que ella...] Sí.

-¿De dónde eres?- se puso ante él. Era mucho más alta de cerca.

-La Nube.

-¿Y cómo entrenan allí a los ninjas?- Sasuke parecía más calmado de lo que en realidad estaba.

-No importa que su entrenamiento no fuera del todo bueno para mi.- ella enarcó una ceja.

-Así que... ¿eres snob?- la mujer bufó.- Si consideras que eres un genio para ponerte por encima de los demás... créeme que no lo eres.- se volvió y comenzó a andar con la cabeza erguida. Sasuke la miraba seriamente.- Escuchadme. En mi grupo no hay genios. Si alguno se considera un genio que se quede fuera.- dijo mirando directamente a Sasuke.

Nadie se movió.

Su maldita voz podría llegar a asustar de tal forma que hubiera hecho que el propio Gaara se echara a llorar. La mujer gritó.

-Ahora que ya estáis avisados. Os voy a dar una misión. La tenéis que completar antes de que llegue el medio día. Si alguien falla, estará eliminado.- los gruñidos y comentarios se escuchaban por todo el campo de entrenamiento.- ¡Callad pandilla de bebés! ¡Si no os gusta, abandonad!- nadie se movió, reinaba el silencio.- Ahora, si necesitáis ayuda, elegir como mucho a un compañero. NO se puede hacer la misión en grupos.- congeló con la mirada a un grupo pequeño de chicas que estaban hablando entre ellas. Se quedaron calladas y sus rostros palidecieron.- Ahora hacer la misión. Tenéis exactamente tres horas para acabarla. Si tardáis, seréis abucheados, humillados, y ELIMINADOS. Es un entrenamiento de supervivencia, no hay opción de volver a intentarlo. No hay ayuda después de todo, únicamente la propia y la de tu compañero. Deberéis buscar un cristal. Ha sido robado del museo nacional. El ladrón ha sido capturado, pero ha olvidado dónde lo ha escondido, y está en prisión. Así que os tocará buscarlo. Preguntad. Si no sois cuidadosos... moriréis.

Sasuke entornó sus ojos, parecía aburrido. La mujer miró desafiante a los shinobis. La mayoría, parecía querer abandonar.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- el de ojos negros suspiró, dejando su mano sobre su cintura.

-Sí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- ante la pregunta del nuevo, la mujer enarcó una ceja.

-Mi nombre es Makoto Ito. Y para ti... soy Ito-sama.- él peinó su pelo hacia atrás.

-Sí, sí, Makoto... ¿Te refieres a eso?- preguntó señalando hacia su cara. Andó unos pasos hasta quedarse cerca de ella. Por un momento, la ninja pensó que él iba a tocar su cara, pero él tocó su pendiente, que tenía un brillante en él.- Misión completada.- ella rió de mala manera.

-Bueno. Parece que tenemos un sabiondo este semestre...- la multitud gruñó.- Buen trabajo, Uchiha.- dio dos palmaditas con fuerza en su hombro.- Desde que el señorito Uchiha, aquí presente, ha encontrado el cristal robado... Estáis todos eliminados.- ningún estudiante dijo nada.- A menos que queráis que os de otra misión para completar.- Aquella idea fue acogida con aceptación inmediata antes de que acabara de hablar.- De acuerdo entonces. Vuelve a tu sitio, niño.

Sasuke frotó sus manos y las metió en sus bolsillos, mirando arrogante al resto. Kei le dio un codazo amistoso en las costillas.

-Os voy a dar otra misión. De la misma forma que en la anterior, si no superáis esta... estaréis eliminados de la academia.

*******

Sasuke y Kei acabaron de entregar tres sillitas de bebés con tres niños...

-¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mis nietos!- exclamó el anciano sonriendo, con las arrugas de su cara aparentes.- Ellos dan mucho trabajo a veces...

-¡No hay problema!- gritó Kei mientras sacudía el pelo de una niña de cinco años.

-No importa.- refunfuñó el moreno después de suspirar, luchando para evitar que un bebé metiera los deditos en su boca.- Siempre que nos preste su protector.

-¡Oh, seguro! Os lo mandaré tan pronto como mi hija regrese.- el hombre sonrió y golpeó su pecho gentilmente.

Mira, aquel viejo tenía un protector negro. Aquello significaba que había hecho algo glorioso en sus días pasados. Solamente unos pocos recibían un honorable regalo como ese y aquel hombre era el único que no había hecho esos entrenamientos. Solamente necesitaba ayuda con los niños de su hija, y había accedido a prestarles su protector si ellos le ayudaban.

Kei no parecía sentirse verdaderamente feliz por aquel trato.

Maldita Ito y sus estúpidas encontrar-los-protectores-negros para la misión...

-Sasuke... ¿Cómo se llama tu mujer?- preguntó Kei.

El viejo sonrió expectante, esperando la respuesta del joven Uchiha. Apretó sus dientes y siseó:

-Hinata.- cogió la mano del niño y la quitó, pero al momento aquellos deditos volvían a estar en su nariz.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué nombre más tierno, tío!- exclamó Kei.- ¡Al menos podrás susurrarlo en un momento íntimo!- si Sasuke estaba abochornado por eso, no lo demostró. Kei levantó las cejas.- Sono... Sonoooo...- enrolló la lengua, experimentando.- Pensando sobre esto... ¡Sono es imposible de susurrar!- el viejo sonrió.

-Con la 'S' en él...

-¡Exacto! ¡Me das la razón!- paró de cepillar el largo pelo de la niña antes de estirar su camisa.- Pero espero que no tenga que usarlo cuando pequeñas lágrimas estén cayendo, ¿no?- rió.

Sasuke estaba ya preparado para tirar él mismo la cara de la Hokage de las montañas.

-¡Tío, despierta, por lo menos nosotros no estamos desplumando pájaros o corriendo errantes bajo esta lluvia!- soltó Kei.

-Sí...- afirmó el viejo, con un niño dormido en sus brazos.- ¿Qué habéis dicho que queréis a cambio del trabajo?

Sasuke gruñó.

*********

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la meta!- gritaba Sasuke, sujetando el protector negro en su mano. Kei estaba demasiado ocupado besando a los niños en señal de despedida.

-Bien, bien... ¡Os veo luego, chicos!- gritaba excitado, saltando detrás de Sasuke bajo la lluvia.- ¡Quiero niños!

Los músculos del moreno se tensaron, iba a replicar a aquello cuando el otro siguió:

-Sono está tan sola en casa después de todo... ¡A ella le gustan los niños también!- rió.- ¡No cuando estamos entrenando!

El edificio de la academia estaba justamente ante ellos. De repente, una lluvia de shurikens calló sobre la pareja. Los evitaron, también unos pocos kunais que vinieron después. Kei empezó a gritar y a jurar, para seguidamente saltar sobre el edificio formando un sello. Sasuke, calmado, esperó con el premio en su mano y estudió lo que estaba sucediendo. No había forma de que él pudiera oír sus ataques con esa lluvia, así que él estaba intentando verlos.

El jutsu de Kei, que parecía una invocación, alumbró un poco el paso, y Sasuke miró alrededor instantáneamente. Una chica aparecía tras él con un kunai en su mano.

Sasuke terminó de mirar a su compañero.

La chica había agarrado el brazo del moreno e intentaba quitarle el protector, pero solamente terminó con la mano mojada. Estaba tan sorprendida que no vio cómo se movió su adversario, pero comprobó que Sasuke se había convertido en un clon de agua y se había ocultado en el suelo.

Sasuke le pegó un codazo a Kei en las costillas, ellos eran la pareja que estaba sobre el edificio.

-Bien hecho. [Conocí a alguien que intentó lo mismo... es como el segundo examen de Chuunin...]

-¡Gracias!- gritó Kei, y continuaron con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

La joven se levantó y suspiró. Estaría, definitivamente, fuera de la Academia...

*******

Sasuke puso el protector negro sobre el escritorio de Ito y sonrió, ufano.

-Misión cumplida.- Ito-sensei los examinó con calma.

-Uchiha Sasuke y Kei Katsuma...- los aludidos se irguieron sobre sus hombros.- Vosotros dos estáis casados, ¿verdad?- Kei exclamó con cara horrorizada.

-¡Demonios, NO! ¡YO TENGO MI PROPIA MUJER!- la mujer sonrió ante aquello.

-Lo que sea. Ahora deberíais devolver el protector. Volved mañana, recibiréis nuevas órdenes. Felicidades por convertíos en Gennins.- ante aquello, ella tendió dos protectores con la cinta azul, así como el emblema de la aldea de la Lluvia en él.

-¿Gennin?- dijo Sasuke en voz alta.- ¡Yo soy un Chuunin!- la mujer lo miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-K... [no... Konoha no... mierda...] La Nube. ¡Yo era un Chuunin antes de irme!

-No veo ningún protector.- dijo tranquilamente.- ¿Por qué la abandonaste?- preguntó mientras se recostaba en su silla.

-[Mierda... ¡esto es demasiado molesto!]Yo...- carraspeó.- La tuve que dejar porque...- sabía que empezaba a parecer sospechoso de mentir.- Tuve que fugarme para casarme... y ya había acabado mi entrenamiento allí.

-No hay protector de Chuunin... no eres un Chuunin. Si piensas que eres tan bueno, pronto te convertirás en Chuunin.- dijo malevolamente.- Esto también es para ti, Katsuma, así que deja de gritar.

Cuando los dos chicos dejaron la oficina de Ito, Kei empezó a hacerle un montón de preguntas:

-¡Nunca me habías contado que te habías fugado para casarte! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Fue por su padre? ¿Su madre? ¿Tu padre? ¿Tu familia? ¿Ella tenía un novio? ¡Qué! ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!

Sasuke, en silencio, caminó hacia la berja.

-¿Solo os casasteis? ¿Necesitas ideas? ¿Inspiración quizás? ¿Ella es tímida? No, ella no puede ser tímida porque sino se iría corriendo... De todas formas, ¿cómo es su familia? Desde que tuviste tu línea de sangre debías ser perseguido, ¿no? ¿Tiene ella también línea de sangre? ¿Sois familia? ¿Está tu familia enfadada contigo? ¿Os están buscando, chicos? ¿Saben ellos que estáis aquí?

-Mm...- Sasuke estaba intentando comportarse ante aquello, pero Kei no debía escuchar que él había dejado de respirar.

-Así que... ¿Quién te casó? ¿Un monje que era amigo tuyo? ¿O solamente firmastéis? ¿Le golpeaste en vuestra primera noche? ¿Antes? ¿Después? ¡Qué! ¡CUENTAMEEEE!- un protector con cinta negra fue metido en su boca. Sasuke habló lentamente.

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa. Devuélveselo al viejo.- y desapareció corriendo por el campo.

-¿Qué hay de la "Promesa del Sake"?- lo llamó. Sasuke paró un momento y luego gritó hacia él.

-¡Me encontraré contigo en los dormitorios en una hora!

Kei sonrió. ¡Sus primeros meses en ese país y ya había encontrado un amigo! Uno callado, ¡pero bueno de todas formas! ¡Estaba tan excitado! ¡Sono estaría contenta por él!

**continuará...**

**bueno, y por hoy ya basta ^^**

**Solo quiero decir un par de cositas**

**-Agradecer a todas las personas que votaron este fic como el Tercer Premio de mejor Fic Sasuhina 2009 (y a los que lo leyeron, para qué negarlo)**

**-A las personas que me animan a seguir subiendo capítulos a esta página (sé que puede sonar como un tanto egocéntrico, que solo quiera que deje la gente comentarios para subir mi ego, pero no lo es. Lo digo de corazón, no quiero tener la que más reviews de todo fanfiction, ni mucho menos, pero agradezco a las personas que me dejan unas palabras de apoyo o me comentan cosas sobre el fic, ya sean buenas o críticas constructivas)**

**Un saludo, nos leemos!!**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Dark-Amy-chan: ¡**Feliz Año! Sí, lo sé… volví a retrasarme, jeje, pero es que en Navidades no tenía ganas más que de estar tirada en el sofá viendo la tele, o tomando algo en el bar, jeje. Aquí traje la conti ^^

Si quieres que te pase el fic en inglés para que lo tengas contigo, dime por privado tu correo electrónico y te adjunto todos los ficheros, ok? En Español no lo borraré, tranqui n.n

**Imani-ki-Nara**

**.x: **Hola!! Sí, bueno, creo que sí, igual lo está traduciendo también otra persona, podría ser, jeje. Yo lo estoy traduciendo en , bajo el pseudónimo de _Rurouni_. Allí voy por el capítulo número 16, pero los primeros tienen bastantes fallos… (en cuanto acababa de traducirlo lo subía, sin volver a leerlo para corregir mis faltas, aquí lo estoy subiendo bien redactado, y comprensible al español xD)

Cierto, una de las razones por las que me gusta este fic es por la manera en que lo narra… porque es un amor lento y mantiene las personalidades todo el tiempo, lo que hace que te sientas dentro de los personajes ^^

Ya, está lejos que pase esto en el anime… pero estaría bien, no?? n.n

**Ditsuki-Chan: **Hola!! Soy una tardona… y eso que ya lo tengo traducido!! Jeje. Bueno, perdonadme por haber tardado, pero es que en Navidad me entra… la vagancia (n.n''')

Mejor que lo esté releyendo para subirlo aquí, porque la verdad… cuando hice la primera traducción era en plan, etto… hola? (se me trastabillaban los párrafos por el Word, con faltas de ortografía… y encima, como en inglés ponen todo el rato el sujeto en la frase y en español no… a veces lo omitía y entonces no se entendía el contexto, todo un caos… Por eso lo estoy releyendo y poniendo todo bien, jejeje)

Muchas gracias por la suerte!! Le he pedido a los reyes magos un aprobado general… a ver si me lo traen!! Ja, ja.

Intentaré subir dentro de dos semanas, en torno al 22 de Enero, otro capítulo. No prometo nada seguro, si puedo lo haré antes, sino después… pero a finales de mes habrá capi ^^

Un besito, cuidate!!

**Harukauzaki**: Mm… creo que no soy esa persona… me retraso bastante en las subidas de la continuación, pero en la otra página donde lo empecé a colgar voy por el capítulo 16… o tengo que subirlo, ya ni me acuerdo u.u

Nos leemos!!

**Inmis: **a que si??!! Jejeje, por tonto, que se moje. Me encanta Hinata, en este fic y en todos los demás!! Es tan bonica ella… ^^

**Murtilla:** la verdad es que la misión es un poco rara… les hacen ir a La Lluvia para escoltar al hombre, haciéndose pasar por una pareja de recién casados que van a ir allí a vivir para que Sasuke estudie las técnicas de ese país…. O eso es lo que parece, jajaja

**Shaden: **jajajaja, me alegra verte por aquí también entonces ^^. Seguramente el martes habrá un capítulo (dije que sería como regalo de año nuevo, pero creo que se van a retrasar un poco los reyes… es que voy fatal de tiempo!! Sumimasen) Espero leerte pronto ^^

**Cami-sama:** dejé de actualizar mucho tiempo en , pero volví!! Allí voy por el capítulo 16 (por si te apetece pasarte, jeje), pero creo que aquí lo estoy escribiendo mejor que allí (gomen por mis faltas por no releerlo…). Habrá final en las dos páginas, eso te lo garantizo!! El fic merece llegar a su final para que todos puedan leerlo, aún más desde que lo eligieron 3er premio a los mejores fics sasuhina del 2009!!

**Okashira-janet: **jajaja, supongo que sí es un poco semiUA. Y bueno… cierto es que es un poco extraño que llamen niño a Sasuke cuando en la serie lo consideran un adulto, pero lo relaciono a la diferencia de mentalidad que se tiene en Japón a Europa del Norte. Yo tengo 21 años, por ejemplo, y considero a los de 19 como niños, estén casados o no (y cuando tenga 25-30, todavía más, jaja).

Con lo de la personalidad… no entiendo qué quieres decir de que Sasuke no es similar… a mí me lo parece bastante!! Jeje, bueno, supongo que puede ser porque ya me lo he leído entero, igual más adelante se ve mejor. Esta es una traducción, si quieres puedes pasarte para el que estoy escribiendo yo por mí misma ^^ (… publicidad subliminal…)

**Sabaku-no-Meny: **¿Te gustó? =D La verdad es que Amy-sempai escribe genial, y lee historias muy bonitas!! Ahora me ha dicho que me dirá alguna más en inglés que le ha gustado, ya tengo ganas!!!

Jaja, es que cuando lo empecé a subir en narutouchiha y luego lo releí me avergoncé… había cosas realmente incomprensibles xD, por eso quise hacerlo mejor aquí n.n

Si quieres leer algo mío, Barreras que se desmoronan es creación mía. Es la otra historia que estoy publicando aquí. ¿Tú me recomiendas alguna? je, je, ahora he empezado otra… me encanta!! ^^ (cuando llegue al final dejo coment, vale?? No quiero perderme nada antes de hacer indagaciones ^^)

Nos leemos!!


	4. El fantasma

CAPÍTULO 4: El fantasma

Hinata se destapó y respiró profundamente. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan _caliente_? Abrió los ojos despacio, mirando seriamente a la... _cosa_ que la estaba mirando fijamente, debajo de ella.

"Uhh..." Intentó sentarse y atrapar la toalla que caía sobre su rostro.

Sasuke estaba vestido, cerca de ella. Cuando la joven abrió la boca para hablar, él se adelantó.

-¿Puedes pensar?- ella parpadeó.- ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó más claramente.

-Ah... sí.

-Me voy a ir ahora, si alguien llama no abras, a no ser que sea Marta… te prohíbo que dejes entrar a nadie aquí, ¿lo has entendido?- lo último que él quería, era tener una especie de fiesta de bienvenida o algo parecido...

-Sí.- respondió rápidamente. Él se marchó.

Kei estaba esperándolo abajo, con un paraguas en su mano.

-Tú.- Sasuke caminó a su lado silenciosamente.- ¿En qué número vives pues?- preguntó bajo las calles mojadas, en sus cabezas parecía estar su bebida favorita.

-No me acuerdo.

-¡No me lo creo! ¡No creas que voy a hacer una fiesta sorpresa o algo!- rió.- Es solo que Sono se aburre a veces y con todos los entrenamientos que nos han dado en el último semestre… Ella me ha dicho que se siente sola y…- a Kei le pareció ver una luz en sus ojos por un momento, pero volvieron a su estado natural.- Así que ya sabes, ¡ella podría hacer algo con tu mujer que les gustara!

-[Oh, no... Eso solamente podría significar problemas] Te he dicho que no me acuerdo.

-¡Tío!- bajó su paraguas y sacudió la cabeza bajo la lluvia. Parecía que ellos fueran a ir a una pequeña tetería.- ¿Por qué no? Hinata no hace nada por las mañanas, ¿no?- paró e invitó a Sasuke a sentarse a su lado.

El sitio era pequeño y silencioso, con muy poca gente. Parecía como si todo el mundo estuviera metido en sus asuntos... por una vez. En Konoha, si te metías en una tienda nueva o en un bar, siempre encontrabas gente que te miraba como si fueras un alien.

Pero ignorando aquello, era un sentimiento extraño de tranquilidad allí el entrar en una tienda y no ser reconocido. Sasuke pasaba de todo aquello… solía hacerlo.

-¿Qué desean, caballeros?- una mujer joven preguntó amablemente, probablemente estaría en sus ya pasados veinte años. Les complació con unos vasos de bebida. Sus largos pendientes bailaban con sus tímidos movimientos.

Kei se estiró y movió su pelo. Parecía menos estúpido, probablemente se habría duchado.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre.- asintió de nuevo y miró a Sasuke.

-¿Qué quiere tomar?- sonrió cordialmente y puso un vaso sobre la mesa.- Tenemos té verde, y también té de limón. También tenemos buen sake.

-Ya sé que es una tetería.- respondió, huraño.- ¿Qué tienes para comer?

-Sasuke, hemos venido para beber, no comer.

-Ya lo sé.- sus cejas se juntaron más.- Y no me llames así.

-¿Cómo debería llamarte, _Sasuke-kun_? Por favor, pensé que habíamos dejado las formalidades...

-Solo hace un dia que te conozco, no lo olvides.- una chispa roja apareció en los ojos del moreno.

-Ey, tío, cálmate... ¿Por qué no traes algún dango para ahora y cuando llegues a casa podrás comer lo que quieras.

-Odio el dango.

-Arggg... Tío, ¡eres imposible! Pues pide que traigan un pastel de arroz o algo!

-Odio los dulces.- Sasuke crugió sus dedos y descansó su mejilla sobre ellos. Su cara no lo expresaba, pero estaba empezando a pensar en divertirse molestando a Kei. Este respiró profundamente y exclamó.

-Pagaré por el Dango y el Sake, manda traer lo que quieras.- el de ojos negros chasqueó la lengua lentamente y echó hacia atrás su pelo negro.

-Tomaré algo de té verde... por ahora.

·

-Pensaba que odiabas el Dango.- cogió su cartera, y agarró el paraguas con la otra. Sasuke intentaba abrir la puerta.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

-¡Yo **no necesito** tu ayuda!- paró por un momento. Probablemente había tomado mucho sake aquella noche.- Puedes hacer lo que sabes...- Kei tenía las mejillas rojas, seguramente también habría tomado más copas de la cuenta.

-Dices que puedes controlar lo que bebes.

-Y puedo.- cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, Kei abrió el paraguas y se cubrió con ella.

·

El dormitorio de Sasuke era exactamente un clon del suyo propio, la única diferencia eran los toques personales de Sono en él. Aquel sitio parecía un hotel, no había nada personal, algo que lo hiciera sentir como una casa realmente... ellos se habían trasladado el día anterior, no había basura por ningún lado... seguramente él sabía que Sasuke vivía allí, y que podría enfadarse con él en cualquier momento... Kei sonrió. Lo que parecía un fantasma apareció por una puerta.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- retrocedió un paso, parecía que la nueva persona flotaba sobre ellos.

-Eso es _mi mujer_.- Sasuke cogió una lata de zumo de naranja y se puso ante la mesa de la cocina.- Siéntate...- Kei se sentó en la mesa y aceptó la taza de té que le estaban ofreciendo. Observó cómo la cara de la mujer solo presentaba una expresión... se sentía miserable.

-Hola.- la mujer de pelo azul y profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos asintió. Él no pudo saber de qué color eran sus ojos. Se figuró que era porque todo estaba muy oscuro y borroso, y ella no lo miraba directamente. Por eso, Katsuma Kei dejó de pensar aquello y paró de mirarla fijamente.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ella es Hinata, ya te lo dije.- respondió Sasuke por ella.

-¡Ya lo sé!- le respondió enfadado Kei.- ¡Quería que me lo dijera ella!

-Bueno, ¡ella es muy tímida para hablar con extraños!- apuró su lata de zumo y la dejó con fuerza sobre la mesa, suspirando después. Hinata cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras ella.

-Ya veo... ella es demasiado tímida hasta para mirarte.- Sasuke movió su cabeza hacia atrás, pasando una mano por su pelo.

-Me he dado cuenta.

-¡Y mira, tu te has comido todo el dango también! ¡Pensaba que odiabas los dulces!

-Y los odio.[Pero estaba hambriendo, ¿qué demonios pensaba comer, la taza de té?] Me vuelvo hiperactivo.

-Ohh...- el otro ninja apoyó el codo en la mesa.- ¿Hiperactivo, eh? Debería probar algo...- Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Has estado en la clase de Ito antes?- los hombros de Kei se encogieron.

-Sí... el semestre pasado. Es realmente molesta cuando te suspende...- se movió y se volvió a encoger de hombros.- ¡Háblame de tu Sharingan!- cualquier pensamiento sobre si le estaba interrogando flotaba en la mente de Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- sus ojos se estaban tintando rojos y sus mejillas tenían algo de color.

-Ya sabes, solo algunos pura sangre Uchiha tienen esta línea de sangre... ¡Háblame de eso!

-¿Qué quieres saber de la línea de sangre de los Uchiha?

-Bueno, mi madre era mitad Uchiha, pero ella murió hace mucho tiempo... Nunca supo acerca de eso, así que estoy interesado en saber sobre la herencia de mis abuelos.- sonrió ampliamente.- ¡No puedo creer que ahora esté hablando con alguien sobre mi familia!.- Sasuke no se sintió halagado.

-¿Mitad... Uchiha?

-Sí. Solo uno de mis abuelos era Uchiha, pero él murió en una misión y mi abuela tuvo a mi madre, ella se casó con mi padre y me tuvieron, pero ella muró hace algunos años... No quiero hablar de eso ahora.- movió exageradamente la mano en el aire.- Así que cuéntame.- Tras una larga pausa, Sasuke suspiró.

-No.

-¿Qué?- los ojos de Kei eran fieros.- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no?

-No tengo ganas de hablar.-se levantó y se acercó.- Vete y pregúntale a alguien.- Kei sonrió.

-Perdona tío, tengo una mujer que me quiere mucho. Seguro que me está esperando.- pareció entender y levantó la cabeza.- Eres majo, te veo mañana ¿vale? Por la tarde.- antes de que contestara, él volvió la cabeza y susurró.- ¡Y llévala a dormir! ¡Parece un fantasma!- la puerta se cerró firmemente tras él.

Sasuke gritó y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Hinata sintió frío durante un momento, pero continuó con su trabajo al instante. Estaba cogando la ropa en las perchas, una pila de lo que había sido la ropa sucia de Sasuke estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella.

-¿Por qué estás tocando mis cosas?- si había alguna cosa que Sasuke odiaba con todo su ser, era que alguien tocara sus cosas sin su permiso. Demonios, ¡seguía tocando sus cosas sin ningún pudor! Hinata paró de colgar las ropas y se quedó mirando a las perchas en silencio.- No hagas nada a menos que yo te lo diga.- siseó. Odiaba tener gente a su alrededor. Todo el mundo se interponía en su camino, y aquello le irritaba. Especialmente… las mujeres.

Hubo un largo periodo de tiempo donde el silencio era roto únicamente por el sonido de la lluvia caer. Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-Voy a ir fuera, ¿necesitas algo para la cocina?- Hinata sopesó sus palabras, pero finalmente dijo una sola palabra.

-To... todo.- notó cómo la miraba fijamente antes de que él bajara la mirada para observar su cuerpo, su lenguaje corporal. Sus hombros estaban tensos.

-Escucha, Hyuuga... Hinata. La gente de aquí piensa que nosotros... nos hemos escapado.- esperó un momento, antes de que sus ojos se encontraran. Ella apartó la mirada casi al instante, pero él vio la confusión en ellos.- Esos rumores correrán. Pensarán que nos fuimos porque nos casamos y nuestros padres no querían eso. Así que a no ser que quieras que todo el mundo piense que yo estoy mintiendo o algo parecido, intenta ser más... intenta actuar más como una esposa... cuando esté aquí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Un millar de emociones corrían por la mente de Hinata, pero la mayoría de ellas eran de humillación. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle como si ella fuera una cría que no supiera nada? En vez de decírselo, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes hablar?- preguntó secamente, poniéndose de pie. Una silenciosa lágrima calló por su blanca mejilla, desapareciendo entre sus pálidos labios. La joven se sentía febril y le dolía la cabeza. Solamente quería volver a casa.- En fin...- cerró la puerta con fuerza tras él y se marchó.

Aún sin su permiso, su Byakugan se activó para mirar cómo caminaba bajo la lluvia con una expresión en su cara. Sus puntos de chakra rebosaban energía que necesitaba ser expulsada, para que pudiera calmarse.

Ella descansó la cabeza en el armario por un momento, para luego secar sus lágrimas y continuar ordenando las ropas del Uchiha. Después de todo, ella todavía tenía que lavar las que estaban sucias.

********

Sasuke sujetó un paraguas bajo su brazo mientras cuidadosamente llevaba tres bolsas de la verdulería. Pasaron unos minutos y su paraguas calló en su forcejéo para abrir la puerta. Hinata había debido cerrarla, ¡en verdad era molesta!

Tiró las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue hacia la habitación pisando con fuerza. Podría pelearse con alguien en ese momento. Hinata estaba en el baño, lavando SUS ropas.

-No lo hagas a menos que te lo diga.- Hinata saltó y lo miró, todavía en estado de shock.- No toques mi ropa. ¿Estás sorda o algo?

-Estaban sucias.- respondió con una voz muy leve, más orgullosa de lo que pretendía. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro y la miró fríamente.

-Puedo lavar mis propias cosas.- Las manos de la joven estaban cubiertas de jabón, habían cogido su camiseta y la dejó caer sobre el balde. Después de un momento, habló.

-Perdona.- él no pudo evitar escuchar la voz rota de la chica, cosa que le irritó.

-No llores, no puedo creer que me viera forzado a esto…- bramó más para sí mismo que para ella.- Solo... no llores. Es molesto.- la joven demasiado bajo para sus oídos, para escuchar lo que decía.- ¿Qué?

-He dicho...- suspiró.- Que... quiero... quiero ayudar.- sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante y luego apartó la mirada. Los ojos de la joven estaban brillantes y rojos, sus mejillas mojadas.- Quiero... ser útil... aquí.- Sasuke caminó fuera del baño.

-Puedes empezar limpiando la verdura.

El resto del día, Sasuke había estado estudiando lo relativo a las teorías del Sharingan, y Hinata ordenando y lavando las cosas. A veces se sentaba y respiraba fuertemente en la mesa, y él no podía saber si ella estaba del todo allí.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun.- dijo silenciosamente, recibiendo por su parte una mirada fría.

-¿Qué clase de mujer llama así a su marido?- el alcohol y el azúcar en su sangre empezaba a hacer mella en él, y eso le hacía deprimirse.- ¿Qué pasa?

La joven empezó a jugar con sus dedos para luego pasar su mano varias veces a través de su pelo. El joven enrolló el pergamino, lo cerró y dejó su mejilla apoyada en su mano.

-Qué.- vio cómo la joven tragaba saliba y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

-Yo... ¡no quiero estar aquí!- respiró dificultosamente, abriendo sus ojos. Él parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Y?- le dolía el pecho, y calló rápidamente

-¡Quiero volver a casa!

-Adelante, ¿quién te lo impide?- movió su mano, despachándola, estudiando su reacción. Tosió sangre, esparciéndose sobre la mesa.

Hinata puso su mano en su boca para parar las toses pero aquello solo parecía empeorarlo. Tosió y unas pocas lágrimas salieron. Lágrimas de dolor y desesperación que mojaban sus mejillas. Tosió, y sus brillantes y blancos ojos se encontraron con los sorprendidos del joven. Sin decir palabra corrió hacia el baño.

La parte delantera de su kimono estaba completamente roja.

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de su té frío.

"Mierda, esto solo afecta a mis pocos sentidos ahora mismo..." El joven tomó fuertes bocanadas de aire para calmarse, deseaba que aquello fuera algo normal en ella. "Desde el momento en que llegamos aquí, yo solamente he saltado para ayudarla... mierda" Intentó congelar todas y cada una de sus emociones en su pecho, o ella podría hacerse una idea equivocada de él.

Después de todo... él... odiaba a las chicas...

**¿Verdad?**

**Continuará…**

**Notas Madaren/_Rurouni_: lo séee, me retrasé con la continuación. Sin embargo, he estado teniendo muchos problemas a la hora de subir los capítulos, no quería irme bien la página de fanfiction ¬¬**

**En el próximo capítulo contestaré los comentarios ^^ (no se olviden de dejarlos, me alegran el día y en verdad ahora lo necesito, estoy de exámenes y me aburro y así por lo menos sonrío un poquito =3 )**

**Un besito!! Gracias por leer!!**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: ENTRENAMIENTO

Sasuke acabó de vestirse rápidamente tras su baño y se sentó para tomar su té de por la mañana. Hinata estaba sentada en silencio, dando pequeños sorbos al suyo, sin mirarle. La joven no había dormido la noche anterior tampoco, el futon estuvo vacío toda la noche. La había dejado en la mesa de la cocina, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-¿Dormida todavía?- carraspeó. Sasuke no solía tener una noche entera de descanso, nunca, las pesadillas le hacían despertar. Negó con la cabeza cortésmente, haciendo que su cabello se moviera con soltura. La miró.- Me voy.- acabó su té y cogió su porta-shurikens, marchándose.

Kei estaba desesperantemente feliz aquel día.

-¡Concéntrate!- siseó Sasuke. Kei estaba recibiendo un sin fin de humillantes puñetazos.

-Perdón.- puñetazo, golpe, caída. Respiró.- ¡Ey! ¡Tranquilo, tio!- sonrió.- ¡Tuve suerte anoche!- Un puñetazo le cortó la respiración. Sasuke se puso completamente erguido.

-No me importa.

-Hmmm... humor de perros...- otro puñetazo lo tiró al suelo, levantándose rápidamente.- ¿Qué les pasa a tus manos?

-¡Solo lucha contra mí!- siseó de nuevo. Una sombra calló sobre ellos. Ito sonrió al moreno.

-Buenos días, Uchiha.

-Buenos días.- sonrió Kei. Sabía que cuando sonreía, la otra se ponía de los nervios. Sasuke solo la miró con atención, sin hacer comentarios.

-¿Cómo estáis hoy?- su sonrisa pasó del castaño y feliz hombre al moreno y delgado.- ¿Qué? ¿Las cosas no van bien en casa?

-Todo está bien.- chasqueó su lengua contra sus dientes. En ese momento, no sabía qué estaba mal, solamente se sentía deprimido y necesitaba golpear algo.

-Solamente que se acaban de mudar.- contestó Kei. Ito miró a uno y al otro antes de asentir.

-Lo tendré en mente. Pero hazme caso, Katsuma.- Kei era todo oídos.- Pegas como una chica.- la mujer le dio un duro golpe en su hombro, y aunque él sonrió, los dos sabían que luego necesitaría hielo.

-Ai...- se quejó Kei moviendo sus hombros. Un saquete de hielo estaba sobre su hombro y un círculo azul estaba naciendo donde Ito-sensei le había golpeado.

-No seas como un bebé.- dijo Sasuke con su monótona y aburrida voz.

-¡No soy un bebé!- y luego él dijo más suavemente.- Si nosotros no estuviéramos bajo su mandato, hubiera llamado a Sono para que viniera y la hubiera besado, haciendo que me sintiera mejor.- Sasuke puso en blanco sus ojos.

-Sabes que me pone enfermo cuando me dices "Sono esto y Sono lo otro"- lo miró friamente.- Haz algo sobre eso.

-Tio... Solo llevo casado cinco meses con ella! ¡Y hace solamente tres meses que estoy aquí!- se quedó pensando y asentía sobre lo que había dicho. Sasuke empezó a andar en dirección contraria.

-Lo que sea. Me encontrarás en la biblioteca.

-Bien.- Kei sonrió hacia la puerta cerrada.

La biblioteca estaba desierta. Era lo único que se podía decir de allí. Ni siquiera estaba el bibliotecario.

Sasuke sopló al polvo que caía lentamente en su cara y caminó hacia abajo.

-Ya sabes.- La voz de Kei resonó en la habitación.- Me siento incómodo caminando por aquí, ¡no hay nadie!

-¿Qué mas da lo que la gente piense?- pasó la mirada por el lugar y se quedó mirando una estantería llena de polvo.- Vamonos.

-Siempre como si fueras el jefe.- sonrió.- ¡Hey, Sasuke! ¿Quieres que vayamos hoy a la casa de té de nuevo?

-Tengo que ir a comer.- el joven Uchiha estudió la estantería mientras volvía sobre sus pasos hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Oh! ¿Estarás en casa con tu Cariño hoy?- revolvió su pelo.- ¿Es siempre como fue la otra noche o no?

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- Sasuke no le estaba poniendo demasiada atención, y en seguida empezó a pensar sobre la teoría de ir a algún lado, donde pudiera conseguir el siguiente nivel de su Sharingan, cómo podría mezclarse con el Byakugan, dando la pureza de sangre y las verdaderas condiciones.

-¡Hinata!

-Nunca la nombres. Ella siempre me hace sentir molesto.

-No, tio... ¡Es Hinata! ¡Hey!.- la llamó. En la valla, Hinata estaba empezando a mirar como si fuera un gatito, con una excitada y bonita mujer a su lado. La sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

-Ella es Sono, bien...- Kei abrazó a la mujer y la besó juguetonamente. Ellos rieron y suspiraron, y Sasuke pensó que estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo. Hinata estaba mirando al suelo.

-Sasuke, esta es Sono. Sono, este es Sasuke. ¡Es un Uchiha!- Sono estaba demasiado cerca de su marido, con las mejillas rosas, vibrantes ojos azules y un suave cabello marrón oscuro. Su cuerpo no estaba mal del todo. ¿Cuál era el chiste? ¡Ella estaba babeando! Sasuke miró hacia los lados y luego observó a su _mujer._

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Sono saltó delante de su cara con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ella estaba aburrida en casa y pensamos que podía ser un día de chicas! Ya sabes... ¡compras y todo eso!- Sasuke enarcó una ceja.- Pero ella dijo que no iría a menos que le dieras tu... "permiso".- Sono gesticulaba demasiado con las manos.- ASí que la traje aquí para poder ir.- sonrió expectante a la colorada Hinata.- Vamos, Hinata, ¡dile que quieres ir!

-Ella no quiere ir.- respondió él, aburrido. Sono lo miró con los ojos casi cerrados por completo, amenazante.

-Vamos... ¡Ella sabe hablar por sí misma!

-Yo...- tartamudeó.- Yo no... quiero ir.- después de una mirada esporádica a la cara de descontento de Sono, añadió.- No verdaderamente...- Kei sonrió suavemente.

-Si ahora no te apetece, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

-No.- Sasuke pisó con fuerza el suelo.- No os necesitamos.- agarró la mano de Hinata y la llevó lejos de ellos.- Nunca.- Se calmó cuando paró y miró a sus ojos decolorados.- Nunca te humilles, ahora estás llevando mi apellido.- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Lo sé...- llevó uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios.- Es solo...- suspiró y apartó la vista.

-¿Es solo qué?- dejó su mano y descansó sus brazos sobre sus costillas.

-Yo... necesito... algo de ropa...- dijo susurrando con su corazón golpeando fuertemente. Sasuke supuso que estaba hablando de ropa interior.

-¿Quieres ir?- ella estrujó sus manos.

-En realidad no...- él lo tomó como un sí, y por el sake y su orgullo, le dio un poco de dinero, pensando que lo rechazaría al principio. El entrenamiento iba a empezar y ella tenía que hacerlo por él.- Gracias, Sasuke-kun.- dijo lentamente y cogió los billetes, metiéndolos en un pequeño bolsillo de su kimono. Por un momento, pensó que sus ojos blancos reflejaban algún tipo de emoción, pero movió su cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que no decían nada.

Sono tiraba de la manga de Hinata, parecía que fuera a la guerra.

-¡Vamos! ¡No es como si fueras a pedir droga!

-¡No quiero!- las mejillas de Hinata estaban completamente coloradas. Sono suspiró y tocó su sedoso pelo negro, poniendo seguidamente una mano en sus costillas.

-¿Querías comprar un sujetador, no? ¡Pues entra y pregunta!- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo compraré... luego.

-¡No seas niña!- con el último tirón, entraron en la tienda.- Hola, queríamos comprar algún sujetador y medias, ¿tenéis?- Hinata prácticamente estaba congelada, inmóvil.

La mujer de la tienda hizo una pompa con su chicle y salió desde detrás del escaparate.

-Seguidme, cielos. No os los probéis si no estáis interesadas en comprarlos, por favor.- las miró un momento.- ¿Vosotras dos estáis casadas?- Sono sonrió.

-¡NO! ¡Yo tengo mi propio marido!- cogió a Hinata y le puso uno ante ella.- ¡Pruébate este!

-Pero... pero...

-Pero, pero nada, ¡solo pruébatelo!- le regaló una sonrisa amistosa. Hinata se puso ante el espejo. Miró su reflejo un momento y se dio media vuelta.- ¡Qué rápida! ¿Qué tal?

-No me sienta bien.- respondió simplemente e intentó irse.

-¡Eh! ¡No te lo has probado! ¿Verdad?- preguntó. Los hombros de Hinata se tensaron.

-Yo... yo no quiero que él venga a casa... y no me encuentre allí.- Sono frunció el entrecejo.

-No volverán hasta la noche, y cuando él está fuera, está con mi chico en la casa de té durante horas.- cogió otro sujetador y lo puso en las manos de Hinata.- ¡Ahora pruébate estos!

El corazón de Hinata estaba latiendo con fuerza y rapidez, pensaba que dejaría de latir en pocos minutos. ¿Cómo podría Sono haberla convencido para comprar "ese"?

Ella había comprado algunos espejos en una tienda de decoración. Un espejo de cuerpo entero estaba en venta y Sono le había hecho comprar otro también... Pero, ¿"ese"?

Hinata cubrió el espejo y se metió dentro de su Kimono. Se sentía humillada por aquellas prendas que tenía todavía en la pequeña caja, que estaba escondida en el fondo de su armario, donde nadie pudiera saber que existían.

Caminó hacia las demás prendas que había comprado y deseó que Sasuke estuviera agradecido con la camiseta que había traído para él.

En ese momento, había dos camisetas por el precio de una, y Sono había insistido en que su marido tendría una, y Sasuke podía tener la otra. La miró y volvió a dejar en el mismo lugar. Ella nunca había tenido tanto valor como para darle un regalo... dejando eso de lado, solo se preguntaba si le gustaría o no.

Seguramente la rechazaría.

Movió su cabeza con fuerza. ¡Qué estaba diciendo! Estaba casada con él sin su consentimiento... Se suponía que iba a ser Naruto-kun, ¡no él! Hinata suspiró y continuó ordenando su ropa. No había sabido nada de Naruto-kun después de eso, de todas formas. Él habría estado demasiado ocupado con las misiones y habría ido a ver a Tsunade-sama a su oficina, y habría... estado todo el dia allí. Y su padre la hubiera tenido en casa todo el tiempo... Seguramente hacía más de cuatro meses desde que ella había hablado con Naruto.

Se sintió como si él no quisiera verla.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, reticente. "No, ¡Naruto-kun no es como él!" pensó. Estaba ocupado, ¿verdad? Y cuando las misiones acabaran, le felicitaría por su trabajo y si tenía suerte... él la llevaría a comer al Ichiraku.

-Tadaima.- Dijo Sasuke cuando cerró la puerta. Ella se sentó, pasando las manos por su kimono para quitarle las arrugas.

-Okaerinasai.- dijo suavemente, sonrojada. ¡Por lo menos había dicho algo! Se sorprendía de aquello. Él se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

Su apartamento solo tenía dos habitaciones: un dormitorio con una cama y baño, y el otro que correspondía con la cocina y salón, con un pequeño hall donde dejar los zapatos.

Ella se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, expectante. Cuando el silencio se intensificó, la joven se dirigió hacia los fogones y puso una tetera con agua.

-¿Qué... tal el día?- parecía más una madre que le preguntaba a su padre cuando llegaba de entrenar, ¿cierto? Sasuke suspiró y se desabotonó la camisa.

-No preguntes.- Estaba enfadado y su hombro izquierdo estaba sangrando. Hinata se sintió nerviosa, más al ver aquello.- Traeme hielo.- cuando ella no se movió, él la miró fríamente.- ¿Tenemos hielo, verdad?- su voz estaba teñida de sarcasmo.

Ella corrió hacia la caja de hielo e hizo un poco. Sus dedos abrieron un cajón y sacaron una toalla. Cuando el hielo estaba listo, puso hielo dentro y la cerró, caminó hasta estar a la espalda de Sasuke y se lo puso sobre la herida. Sus ojos se centraron en un extraño tatuaje que tenía en el cuello.

Sasuke gimió más y giró su cabeza, dejando que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma antes de ponerse otra vez erguido. Mataría a Ito al día siguiente...

Cuando él cogió la toalla con el hielo, ella la dejó y fue hacia la habitación para coger sus cosas personales. Volvió con una pequeña jarra con algo dentro que ella misma había hecho. Tembló.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer entonces? Ella no podía... tocarle, ¿verdad? Sus mejillas le quemaban e intentaba hacer normal su respiración. Se puso ante él y lo dejó en la mesa, para seguidamente darse la vuelta. "Por Kami-sama... ¡no lleva puesta la camiseta!" pensó mientras quería morirse en ese mismo instante.

Cuidadosamente puso las bolsitas de té verde en el agua caliente, esperando unos instantes para que se mezclara y estuviera listo. Esperaba que no estuviera listo tan pronto.

-Así que...- habló.- ¿Has... comprado tus cosas?- la joven supuso que estaba intentando entablar una conversación, pero en ese momento ella no podía pensar una sola forma para hacer que su lengua hablara, así que asintió lentamente.

-Mm...- otro espacio de tiempo en el que nadie dijo nada, hasta que fue interrumpido justo antes de que él intentara levantarse.

-Voy a... tomar un baño.- ella solamente pudo darse la vuelta cuando escuchó que se cerraba la puerta. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración a la vez de que intentaba saber qué estaba esperando de él.

Sasuke cepilló su cabello hacia atrás y movió sus hombros. Por primera vez, estaba feliz por haber podido tomar un baño caliente. Nada era mejor para que sus músculos se relajaran, lo único que echaba en falta era beber sake.

Giró su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Mierda... la sesión de entrenamiento de Ito había sido horrible. Primero ella había empezado con dos horas de calentamiento, y luego les había obligado a lanzar shurikens contra marionetas que disparaban shurikens y veneno dondequiera que fuera. Luego, Kei le había tirado sobre un montón de réplicas cuando intentaba llegar hasta él. En esencia... seguramente era peor que entrenar en el área 42.

Estaba empezando a pensar que convertirse en Gennin del país de la Lluvia era lo mismo que ser un Jounnin de Konoha...

Gruñó y puso algo de agua caliente sobre su hombro herido, producto de un shuriken que le había dado cuando no estaba mirando. Algo en su cabeza le dijo que Hinata podría estar mirándolo, que ella podía usar su Byakugan y mirarlo desnudo tanto como quisiera, pero se figuró que era demasiado inocente para hacer algo como eso.

Él odiaba a las chicas tímidas, eran demasiado difíciles de entender para... sobre todo para meterlas en su cama...

Metió la cabeza debajo del agua y soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Su pelo bailaba sobre sus ojos en el agua.

Tan caliente...

Hinata estaba tomando lentamente su té con una mano en su mejilla. Ya no tenía fiebre y seguramente podría tener un buen sueño aquella noche... Miraba tranquila y tomaba pequeños sorbos de su té.

"Qué extraño... Sasuke no suele tomar baños tan largos"

Intentó no pensar en eso, quizás él quería relajarse o algo por el estilo. Hinata se ruborizó duramente y sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar sus ideas. ¿Por qué estaba pensando sobre cómo se bañaba?

Pequeños golpes en la puerta, y ella preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy el lobo feroz.- obtuvo por respuesta. De repente Hinata pensó que por eso Sasuke le decía "no abras la puerta". Ella encogió sus dedos, poniendo uno sobre sus labios y decidió ignorar las llamadas, pero volvieron a tocar la puerta.- Abre, Sasuke, olvidaste tu protector.- ante aquello, abrió la puerta. Kei sonrió salvajemente, la lluvía caía de su paraguas.- ¡Hinata! ¿Donde está mi héroe?- preguntó al entrar en la casa. La joven se sobresaltó.- Ya sabes, Sasuke me salvó hoy...- sonrió y puso la bandana en la mesa de la cocina.- ¿Dónde está?

-Él está... en el baño.- sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Kei, con una sonrisa extraña en los labios, abrió la puerta del dormitorio, camino hacia el baño. La calidez abandonó la cabeza de Hinata, pero no hizo nada. Kei había saltado al baño.

Gritos empezaron a escucharse al otro lado de la puerta, y seguidamente salió corriendo gritando como una niña, con Sasuke tras él con una única toalla puesta en su cintura. Una de sus manos la estaba sujetando, mientras que la otra estaba sobre la espalda mojada de Kei.

Hinata veía la escena paralizada, con una mano en su boca, sus ojos y hombros tensos. Sasuke echó al ninja más mayor fuera de su casa y la cerró. Kei solo sonrió y abrió su paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia, aún cuando ya estaba mojado.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de un portazo y se volvió, pensando únicamente en volver a la habitación, pero sus ojos se encontraron con una sorprendida y paralizada Hinata.

-¿Tú le dejaste entrar? ¡Te dije que no le abrieras a nadie!- ella saltó sobre sí misma, asustada. Parecía que sus ojos fueran a salirse de sus órbitas.- ¿Qué?- preguntó mientras miraba hacia abajo.

La joven salió de su trance y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, dándose la vuelta avergonzada.

Sasuke frunció los labios y caminó hacia la mesa para coger la taza de té, para luego caminar hacia la habitación y continuar con el baño que Key había interrumpido 'ruidosamente'

Las únicas palabras que corrían una y otra vez por la mente de Hinata fueron: ¡Oh, Dios mío!

**continuará...**

**Hola chicos! Perdonad que haya tardado tanto… como voy más adelantada con la traducción en otro foro se me olvidó que tengo que subir en esta página los capítulos anteriores… Voy a colgar unos cuantos seguidos, para agilizar e ir al mismo ritmo en una y otra…**

**Muchas gracias por la espera, en serio.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: El retrato

Sasuke despertó envuelto en sudor frío. Su pelo estaba humedo, y sus piernas se habían enredado entre las sábanas. Miró a su alrededor, y sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos. No estaba en casa.

Aquello era algo bueno.

Aquí, nadie conocía su pasado, nadie conocía lo que había hecho su hermano pero lo mejor de todo, nadie se preocupaba de sus pesadillas...

-¿Sasuke-kun?- se sorprendió de escuchar su voz. Giró su cabeza levemente y miró su silueta hecha por la luz de la luna.

-Ve a dormir.- le ordenó y volvió a tumbarse, mirando la oscura celda.

El día anterior había librado de su entrenamiento y había comprado dos futones, uno de ellos donde estaba él en ese momento, y un armario pequeño. Era odioso para guardar las cosas, pero no veía otra manera para poder hacerlo. No quería que su ropa interior estuvieran mezcladas con las de... ¡una chica!

Entrelazó sus dedos y cerró sus ojos aún sabiendo que no podría dormir más en toda la noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar un crujido, y tosió al vislumbrar a Hinata con su ropa pasando al lado de su cama para abandonar la habitación. Volvió momentos después y dejó un vaso de agua cerca, volviendo a dormir. Sasuke frunció el ceño:

-No es de tu incumbencia.- ella no se movió, cosa que le hizo enfadar, dejándolo notar en sus ojos rojos. Su Sharingan se había activado.- ¿Me has escuchado?- ella suspiró levemente bajo sus sábanas y lo miró, su expresión era imposible de leer en aquella oscuridad.

-Lo siento.- se había quedado mudo por su respuesta. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?

Ella volvió a taparse y no dijo nada más. Su Sharingan fue desapareciendo y miró en silencio.

Kei lanzó otro golpe que fue fácil de bloquear, otro golpe encontrado, y luego pensó lo impensable.

Él paró. Un puñetazo le golpeó en la mandíbula.

-Mierda, ¿por qué no lo has bloqueado?- gritó Sasuke y peinó su pelo hacia atrás. Volvían a entrenar bajo la lluvia de nuevo, Ito nunca les permitía un momento de tranquilidad.- Levántate.- le tendió la mano y lo ayudó fácilmente.

-¡Quería intentar un nuevo golpe!- se encogió de hombros, limpiando su camiseta.

-¿Eres tonto?

-¡No estás prestando atención!- evadió la pregunta, echando su pelo hacia atrás.- Ahora cuéntame qué pasa contigo.- Sasuke quitó sus manos de sus costillas y lanzó un golpe furioso.

-Simplemente pelea.- Kei sonrió.

-Porque te vi desnudo ayer, ¿verdad?

-Hmpf.- otro puñetazo.- Sería tu modelo si eso es lo que piensas.- eligió ese momento para rodear a su oponente y puso su talón en la cintura de su compañero.

-No, gracias. Creo que me gusta más ver el modelito de Sono.- se deshizo de él rápidamente y lanzó un golpe a la pierna del más joven.- Créeme tio...- empezó.- Si yo vuelvo a ir a una tienda de ropa interior esta semana voy a tener que hacerle daño a alguien...- Sasuke esbozó media sonrisa.

-Pensaba que eras un pervertido.- Kei caminó hacia delante y puso su mano en el hombro del moreno.

-Créeme tio, puede que lo peor de tu vida de casado es que parece que odies cualquier cosa que sea femenino. Y eso... es ir de tiendas.- Kei se dejó caer al suelo y dejó que la lluvia cayera sobre su cara.- ¿Aún no has ido a comprar con Hinata?- Sasuke se sentó y sacudió su camisa.- ¿Lo has hecho?

En ese momento, Sasuke empezaba a pensar seriamente la razón por la que había elegido a ese tío en vez de a cualquier otro. Figuró que le habían echado un mal de ojo. Por su expresión, estaba esperando una respuesta, y él estaba cansado de que no le entendieran, siempre haciendo preguntas sobre cosas y él las tenía que responder. Sus palabras podían ser tomadas de mala manera. Quería hablar con alguien que no supiera nada de él, poder vivir una vida que pudiera crear él mismo, aunque fuera por un periodo corto de tiempo.

Podía entretenerse mientras pudiera, después de todo. Cuando él estuviera fuera, podría tener entrenamiento sin descanso con Orochimaru, y luego acabar con su hermano...

Sasuke sonrió y peinó su pelo completamente mojado hacia atrás.

-No, nunca he ido a comprar con alguien.- de repente, dos manos estaban en sus hombros. Unos oscuros y brillantes ojos estaban tras él.

-¡Tú eres muy puro! ¡Nunca has ido de compras! ¡Quiero que me digas en verdad de donde vienes!- una sonrisa satisfecha apareció como un arma en sus labios, cuando una oscura sombra los cubrió. Ito, calada hasta los huesos, los miró fríamente.

Él golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, una y otra vez.

-¡Eh, tío! Hazlo más fácil.- dijo borracho Kei.- No es bueno para el protector de tu cabeza, ya sabes.- Sasuke paró de golpearse la cabeza y se acabó el dango. Después, comenzó a volver a golpeársela.- Te lo digo en serio, ¡a ella le gustas! Debes gustarle o algo, ¡sino simplemente pasaría de ti!- Sasuke gruñó y miró la sala. Tina, la dueña de la tienda de té, les sonreía simpática.

-¿Estáis hablando de Ito-sensei otra vez?- los dos borrachos le dieron la espalda. Ella sonrió.- Bueno, no quiero tener que llamar a tu mujer, kei-san, puero ya sabes cómo se pone cuando estás borracho.- Kei sacudió la cabeza, apartando los cabellos mojados por la lluvia.

-No me lo recuerdes...- Sasuke sonrió triunfante, ufano.

-Te da tu merecido.- Tina tocó sus labios, enarcando una ceja.

-Todavía no he tenido el placer de conocer a tu mujer, Sasuke-san.- su sonrisa desapareció y escribió con el dedo algo sobre la mesa.

-Yo tampoco.- con aquello, cogió su paraguas y caminó hacia afuera, olvidándose de abrirlo al salir.

Hinata retorcía sus manos en su regazo, mirando la taza de té frío, esperando a que el hombre de la casa llegara. Estaba tardando demasiado, y ella estaba empezando a preocuparse de que hubiera tenido algún problema en el camino, o que su entrenamiento hubiera sido tan duro como para que lo hospitalizaran. Su corazón latía rápido cuando pensó en la posibilidad de un resfriado.

La puerta se abrió.

Empapado, ruborizado y lleno de barro, el joven cerró la puerta tras él y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, cogiendo la taza de té frío en ese momento.

-Hola, Hinata.- dijo con voz ronca y quitó un poco de barro de su pelo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- su mano cubría su boca. Cuando su voz falló, se levantó y miró su brazo.- ¡Estás sangrando!- él la apartó.

-No es mía.- con una mano en su rodilla y el codo sobre la mesa, dio media vuelta e inspeccionó su cara. La joven se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.- Estoy borracho.- frotó su cabeza, y el protector calló al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ella estaba sorprendida de cómo llevaba su camiseta de manga larga. No debía tocarle, pero rechazó eso y tiró de su brazo suavemente, para ayudarle. Sasuke la miró durante largo rato y luego dijo.- Tu sueles hacer las cosas que hace una esposa... ¿Cuándo has estado casada antes?- ella había sonreído ante eso, pero por Dios, qué frío estaba con aquella camisa entre ellos. Ella se sonrojó y se sorprendió cuando él empezó a caminar hacia el baño sin su ayuda. La llamó desde el baño.- Hmpf, estoy sangrando...

La joven entró con sus mejillas rojas, pero pronto empalideció al ver el tamaño de la herida. La parte de arriba de sus pantalones estaba empapado de lluvia y de su propia sangre. Sin pensar, cogió una toalla y la presionó contra la herida. Su entrenamiento médico en casa podría ser de utilidad en ese momento.

-No duele.- con su silencio como respuesta, él cogió la toalla y la tiró, volviendo a salir la sangre. Era pequeña pero manaba mucha sangre. Hinata, derrotada, dejó caer su cabeza y abandonó el baño.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron, fieros, en la oscuridad de la noche.

Itachi había vuelto a matarlos, claramente ante sus ojos, como cientos de veces aquel mes.

Se destapó y miró en la oscuridad de la noche a través del cristal de la ventana. Una pálida y deprimente luna iluminaba de nuevo las paredes y escondía las curvas del pequeño cuerpo que estaba oculto tras las sábanas a escasos pasos de él. En su estado de ensoñamiento, sin saber por qué lo pensaba, hubiera querido saber qué llevaba puesto bajo aquella manta.

Sacudió su cabeza despacio para limpiar aquellas inesperadas imágenes y descansó su cabeza bajo su almohada. Escuchó un crujido antes de que tosiera, vislumbrando el borde de sus ropas cuando ella empezó a caminar.

En la mañana, una taza llena estaba puesta perezosamente al lado de su almohada.

Durante dos semanas, todo fue rutinario. Sasuke se levantaba, tomaba un baño, se vestía con ropa limpia y bebía su té de la mañana. Solía caminar por el lugar donde había conocido a Kei y se encontraban para ir al entreanmiento donde Ito-sensei siempre los esperaba, muy temprano. Solían entrenar como siempre, parando durante unos momentos hasta que Ito les daba más trabajo. Solían acabar con los músculos atenazados. Él y su "compañero para beber" iban a la tienda de Tina para tomar algo de té, generalmente Kei convencía a Sasuke para tomar algo de sake y dango, pero raras veces aceptaba.

Después, iba a casa y tomaba un baño para quitarse el barro y pasaba el resto del día descansando y estudiando pergaminos sobre los jutsus de sus ojos de la biblioteca que él mismo había ido adquiriendo y había traído con él.

Cuando estaba cansado de leer, se retiraba a dormir, pero normalmente tenía pesadillas de cosas que le habían pasado, la mayoría de esas de cuando era un niño y su familia había sido aniquilada, repitiéndose una y otra, y otra vez. Cuando abría los ojos, principalmente se encontraba a Itachi mirándole desde la ventana, y luego él le esperaba hasta caer en la oscuridad del sueño, donde él podía saltar y romperle el cuello.

No importaba cuantas veces se convenciera de que Itachi no estaba en ese país, de que estaba lejos de aquella ciudad. Nunca desaparecía, siempre se despertaba unas cuantas veces.

Aquello no era algo nuevo, siempre se había despertado mojado en sudor frío cuando lo recordaba.

Hinata se despertaba con él casi todas veces, levantándose y llevándole algo de agua, pero él solía ignorarla y volvía a dormirse, pero después, o cuando volvía a despertarse, estaba agradecido de que ella lo hubiera hecho.

La joven parecía que no dormía, pensaba, y las oscuras ojeras de sus ojos empeoraban.

·

Hoy era, oficialmente, la tercera semana de su primer mes en aquella indecorosa misión. Y él no había averiguado nada de los oficiales de aquel sitio. Era frustrante. Hoy, Kei y él se habían sentado bajo un arbol. Otros estudiantes estaban fuera, divirtiéndose en la suave lluvia, y otros se habían ido pronto a casa. Ito-sensei no les había visto todavía, habían pasado dos horas y no había llegado.

Kei gritó y estiró su pelo castaño.

-Tío, tu sabes, si ella nos hubiera dicho que vendría tarde podría haber estado más tiempo en la cama...- un bufido fue su única respuesta.- El problema es, Sono suele levantarme, ella se mueve mucho en sus sueños.- volvió a gritar y giró su cabeza.- ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Mmm?- Sasuke lo miró y tocó su herida.- ¿Qué hay de mi?

-¿Tu chica se mueve mucho?- Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, intentando pensar.

-No. [No es como si durmiéramos en la misma cama, pero cuando la miro mientras duerme... No es exactamente una mentira].

Todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron cuando un profesor caminó hasta la mitad del campo de entrenamiento. Parecía estar casi en los cincuenta años y llevaba su protector en la cabeza. Sasuke lo miraba como si fuera todavía menos tangible que fuera profesor, como Kakashi e Ito.

-Escuchadme, clase. Por razones personales, Ito-sensei no os entrenará este semestre.- una combinación entre sorprendidas miradas y confusos sonidos fue la respuesta de los estudiantes.- De todos modos, eso no significa que podáis descansar. Yo os entrenaré y si las lecciones cambian un poco, se irán tornando cada vez más serias.- Sasuke gruñó.- Ahora, ¿qué jutsus os estuvo enseñando Ito-sensei las pasadas semanas?

-Taijutsu puro, señor.- dijo una Kunoichi. El hombre frunció el ceño y apartó su pelo mojado de lluvia.

-Bueno, entonces, creo que en unas pocas semanas os podré dar clases más específicas en el futuro. Enseñadme alguna cosa que sepáis hacer.- los ninjas se miraran entre ellos.

-Um... profesor...- intentó decir la chica.

-Gou.- la joven sonrió, avergonzada

-Gou-sensei, Ito-sensei solamente nos entrenaba en parejas...- el hombre escaneó las caras de los estudiantes jóvenes, con mirada clara y sorprendida.

-Ya veo, típico de ella... Bien, entonces por qué no vamos dentro.- una vez la clase estaba dentro, fueron a la biblioteca. Kei, que había estado estornudando varias veces, susurró.

-¿Por qué demonios nos hace limpiar la biblioteca? ¡No viene nadie nunca aquí!- volvió a estornudar. Sasuke gruñó y bajó escalando a otro estante, donde todo estaba lleno de polvo.

-Y qué se yo, preferiría estar fuera bajo la lluvia.- tosió cuando el polvo entró en su boca.

Después de tres horas limpiando, la biblioteca parecía algo completamente diferente, y los ninjas jóvenes estaban orgullosos de sí mismos. Gou-sensei echó su pelo hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor desde una mesa larga. Era como si también hubiera estado limpiando...

-Ahora, empiezan las misiones...- los entrenados gruñeron al unísono. Rió.- Venga, sois muy jóvenes todavía. Son fáciles. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer está explicado en este papel. Va a ser en tinta de cualquier color o pinturas, tal como es un retrato.

Kei, que normalmente estaba de acuerdo, gruñó.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacer un retrato? ¡Somos ninjas, no artistas!- Los ojos de Gou llamearon.

-Imagina, una misión, y te hacen dibujar la cara de la parte opuesta. Imagina, que en una misión de investigación, no se te está permitido tocar a una persona. ¿Cómo vas a describir su cara si no eres capaz de decir los pequeños detalles?

De repente, el grupo imaginó que ese profesor no les iba a hacer entrenar su taijutsu después de todo...

Kei estornudó y se cubrió con el paraguas.

-Ya sé a quién voy a retratar, será Sono...- estornudó de nuevo.- Pero si tuviera que atravesar algo, espero que fuera el cuello de Gou.- Sasuke sonrió ufano y abrió la puerta de la casa de té de Tina, donde iban tras su entrenamiento como si fuera una tradición para esos dos shinobis.

-Hola, chicos.- la mujer sonrió.- ¿Lo de siempre?

-No, tengo que ir a casa y lavar todo esto.- gruñó Kei. Sasuke se sentó y miró a su compañero sacudir el agua de su paraguas.

-Solo tomaré un poco de sake, tengo que ir a casa también.- habían decidido ir pronto a descansar, Kei se sentó sobre el taburete y miró a Sasuke.

-¿A quién vas a dibujar tú?- el joven aceptó la bebida y la ingirió de un solo trago.

-Tío, quizás si fuera tan estúpido como tu podría... tengo que confesártelo, no tengo nada de talento en el dibujo.- Kei rió y brindó con Sasuke.

-¿Yo? No... no retrates algo material, intentalo con algo más... atrayente.- Sasuke acabó su bebida y empezó a escribir una serie de monedas en la mesa donde él solía sentarse, para que Tina pudiera cogerlas después.

-Lo digo en serio.- caminaron fuera, en la lluvia otra vez hacia sus dormitorios.

-Hinata es la mejor para retratarla, es muy bonita. ¿Por qué no me dices por qué no habías pensado en eso?- Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke no reflejaron otra cosa que no fuera la duda.

-¿Hinata?- bajo su estado de shock, Kei olvidó mover sus pies.

-Si, Hinata-chan, ¡tu mujer! ¡No me digas que no te parece bonita!- ante sus palabras, Sasuke sintió cómo se le revolvía algo en el pecho, algo que nunca antes había sentido... ¿Qué demonios era aquel sentimiento? Era molesto.

-Ella es mi mujer. No me gusta que digas esas cosas sobre ella.- Kei frunció los labios.

-Bien, no quiero molestarte. Si crees que ella no es digna de que la dibujes, igual deberías pintar los filagramas del Kawarimi.- tras un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Kei estalló.- Todavía intento comprender qué vería ella en ti.- Sasuke paró en seco y dio media vuelta.

-Te veré mañana.- el hombre de pelo castaño negó, su revuelto pelo le hacía parecer estúpido.

-Ok, pero no esperes verme pronto mañana... ya sabes, posar y dibujar es extremadamente cansado estos días.- rió. Sasuke simplemente sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar.- ¡Ey! ¡Tú también puedes llegar tarde, ya sabes! ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Déjate llevar!- fue seguido de una risa y los pasos apresurados de alguien que corría.

Sasuke abrió y cerró la puerta tras él. Miró alrededor de aquella deprimente habitación y tiró su portakunais y el pergamino. Odiaba aquel lugar, olía como si hubiera un muerto, y parecía una casa fantasma. Exactamente igual que su vieja casa de Konoha.

De repente sintió cómo se estaba sofocando en aquel lugar. Necesitaba salir, dejar ese sentimiento, apartarse de ese aire pesado. Sin pensar, se quitó los zapatos y desabrochó los botones de us camiseta, tirándola al suelo. Caminó hasta el baño. El agua estaría lista en la bañera, siempre estaba todo listo. Cerró la puerta, ausente, y un golpe de aire caliente lo invitó a meterse en la bañera. Inspiró aire profundamente pero, al caminar, tropezó con algo en su camino. Inspeccionó el baño.

Una bonita toalla con figuras blancas adornándola estaba al borde de la bañera. El agua cubría hasta los hombros de la mujer, que tenía una respiración pausada y tranquila. Su pelo estaba mojado, con las puntas donde él entendía, aquello hubiera sido una indirecta que a él hubiera agradado... pero ella estaba dormida.

Calmó su respiración e intentó actuar de forma indiferente. Solo era Hinata después de todo, no necesitaba sentirse ofendido.

_Baja, chico_

Tragando dificultosamente, deseó que ella quisiera que fuera con ella y la abrazara en el agua.

_Te he dicho que bajes, chico_

Sasuke hizo su camino justo en la otra dirección del baño y golpeó la puerta lentamente para despertarla. Mierda, aquello no era nada fácil, su vista cada vez iba más hacia ella. Sacudió su cabeza y miró fríamente hacia la bañera.

-[Soy un vengador. No debería perder mi tiempo en este tipo de cosas. Además, Sasuke]- se recordó a si mismo.- [Tienes a todas las chicas que quieras, lo sabes. Ellas no tienen nada de especial... Ni la Haruno fue especial, y esta no es diferente]- lanzándole una mirada heladora a la joven que estaba dormida, siguió discutiendo consigo mismo.- [Mierda, una vez más... ¿no dolerá, verdad? Soy solamente un humano...]- puso una mano sobre sus labios, intentando pensar con claridad.- [Todo esto es por Kei, cuando dijo "déjate llevar"... ¿qué sabrá él? Él se deja llevar todo el tiempo...]

Enfadado consigo mismo, Sasuke se sentó y abandonó el baño, cerrando la puerta otra vez, sintiendo el frío de nuevo. Inspiró lentamente y volvió a abrir la puerta, más violentamente para hacer más ruido. Se sintió satisfecho cuando la mujer dormida en el baño abrió sus ojos blancos de golpe, asustada, y lo miró en estado de shock. Instantáneamente cogió la toalla y se cubrió con ella, dejando sus rodillas al descubierto.

Ella era tan blanca...

Encubrió su rostro con una máscara de enfado, gruñendo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas seguir durmiendo?- ante su silencio como respuesta, él continuó.- Quiero tomar un baño, así que sal.- cerró la puerta tras él.

Seguramente ella le odiaría, pero ese era su problema... Él no necesitaba una mujer débil en su vida. Demonios... ¡No necesitaba ninguna mujer en su vida! ¡Ni siquiera a su madre! Aunque Sakura Haruno hubiera pasado una noche con él.

Fue hasta la mesa de la cocina, llevando solamente puestos sus calzoncillos. Apoyó con fuerza los codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. Recordando tiempo atrás, el año anterior Sakura había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba muy rápido. Uno podría pensar que llevando años y años esperando a alguien podría haber resultado difícil de cambiar, pero la noche que ella estuvo con él, y a la mañana siguiente él mismo había desaparecido, fue todo lo que rompió aquello. Si él hubiera sido más amable esa vez, ella lo habría intentado con él y lo habría hecho más difícil.

No tenía nada en especial...

Sasuke gruñó e intentó recordar algo sobre esa noche. Estaba completamente en blanco. Se imaginó que estaría demasiado borracho, pasó hace mucho tiempo, o simplemente fue lo peor... aquella era la única explicación para que él la dejara, ¿cierto?

No estaba asustado ni nada...

Hinata entró a la cocina, oliendo a champú y llevando ropa de estar por casa. Su cara estaba más roja que nunca.

-¿Sueles dormir en el baño?- preguntó fríamente, pero sus ojos la herían mucho más, expresando toda la furia que había dentro de ellos. La joven, en silencio, negó con la cabeza y se sentó frente a él obedientemente, como debería hacer una buena esposa. O quizás ella iba a hablar.- ¿Por qué demonios estabas durmiendo dentro desnuda? Podría haber sido un secuestrador o un violador y tú no hubieras sabido que podría herirte.- ella lo miró molesta y ofendida, pero no dijo nada. Enfadado por su silencio, él gruñó.- Maldita sea, ¡di algo!- Nada como aquello conseguían hacerle enfadar tanto. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, más nada logró salir de sus labios y volvió a cerrarlos. Suspiró.

-Ah.- Sus dedos se curvaron ante sus labios anttes de que ella cerrara la boca y mirara hacia otro lado.

-¿Eso es todo?- se levantó.- ¡Qué kunoichi se supone que eres!- escupió aquellas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación, cuando una tos seca atravesó sus pulmones. Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente al ver la sangre a través de sus dedos y ella tosiendo y sollozando, lágrimas y sangre mezclándose en las palmas de sus manos. Sus rodillas se movieron y sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad.

Hinata tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y calló al suelo. Miraba hacia abajo, su sangre estaba por el suelo y por sus palmas. Ella lo miró y susurró.

-Lo siento mucho.- suspiró y corrió lejos de él, en dirección al baño. Sasuke no iba a dejar pasarlo esta vez. La última vez pensó que era solo un resfriado, pero ahora parecía algo que le ocurría de forma regular. Entró en el baño con rapidez y la miró fríamente frente al lavabo. Ella estaba lavándose la cara y sus labios.

-Qué era eso.- ella no habló, seguía mojando sus manos y labios en completo silencio.- Que qué demonios ha sido eso.- ordenó. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

-Por favor, solo haz como si no hubiera pasado, por favor...- la miró sin comprender, para luego volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

-De acuerdo, olvidado. Voy a darme un baño.- en silencio, la joven asintió y salió del baño.

Una vez su cuerpo estallón con el agua caliente, sus atenazados músculos gritaron y el dolor de cabeza volvió. Necesitaba un masaje en ese momento... o simplemente algún jutsu médico de Tsunade. Apoyó su cabeza en la bañera y empezó a intentar relajarse.

-[Ella estaba durmiendo en esta misma posición...]-¡Relajación! ¡Maldita sea! Abrió los ojos enfadado y volvió a cerrarlos.-[Y luego está esta misión...]- ¿a quién podría dibujar? No podría dibujarte a él mismo, se había mirado muchas veces al espejo, y no sabía si le gustaba lo que veía... Kei no era una opción y Tina estaría demasiado ocupada como para posar para él.

Nadie podría pero Hinata... mierda. Alguna otra chica de la academia podría pensar que él sentía algo por ella, y entonces otra Haruno Sakura aparecería en el pueblo...

Suspiró y se hundió en el agua completamente. Tendría que humillarse para este entrenamiento.

Hinata parecía estar más calmada ahora, se figuró Sasuke. Sorbía de su té y la miraba en silencio. Ella lo estaba evitando. Sasuke deslizó sus dedos sobre su pelo y dejó su taza de té.

-No te muevas.- dijo tranquilamente y fue a buscar el papel que le había dado su nuevo profesor, con un pincel. Se sentó de nuevo y vio la confusión en los ojos de la joven, pero no dijo nada y empezó a esbozarla en el papel. Los hombros de la joven estaban altos, tensos, y se removía inquieta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Simplemente, no te muevas.- él continuó con su esbozo y, de vez en cuando, se paraba a mirarla atentamente. Las mejillas de la joven estaban sonrosadas y sus dedos se curvaban inquietos en su taza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke-kun?

-No me llames así.- dijo tranquilo, haciendo una mueca.- Y no te muevas.- Hinata saltó levemente y se sonrojó.

-Perdon.- Tras unos minutos de silencio, Sasuke comprobó que no podía concentrarse plenamente... y su dibujo no se parecía nada a la cosa real...

-[¡Argh! ¿En qué va a ayudar un retrato a un vengador?]- suspiró y dejó descansar su mejilla en una mano.- [Mierda, probablemente Kei ya esté haciendo su trabajo, o podría estar durmiendo...]- su estómago gruñó, pidiendo comida.- ¿Qué hay para cenar?- ella se sonrojó.

-Etto... ¿Qué te gustaría?- el joven puso la punta de su dedo anular en su nariz y cerró los ojos.

-Nada en especial, las bolas de arroz podrían...

-¿Pu... puedo moverme ahora?- sus ojos se encontraron, la oscuridad frente a la luz.

-Por supuesto. [¿Es que es estúpida?]- resopló.-[Todas las chicas son estúpidas...]

Bostezó y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la mesa. El sol se estaba poniendo y estaba realmente exhausto. Tener que levantarse todos los días temprano estaba bien, pero podría tener algún fin de semana tarde o temprano. Quizás podría no ir a la academia mañana... No, Kei iría a buscarlo si él no iba...

-¡Hola!- la voz familiar venía del otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Soy kei! ¡Abrid! ¡Sé que estáis ahí!- Sasuke gruñó y abrió la puerta.

-Qué pasa ahora.- Kei hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Oh, todavía enfadado.- apartó a Sasuke y sonrió a la mujer de la casa.- ¡Hola, Hinata! ¡Buenas tardes!- la joven Hyuuga lo miró, con un puñado de arroz entre sus manos.

-Bu... buenas tardes.

-¿Qué estás...?- empezó a preguntar Sasuke, aburrido, sentándose tras la mesa.

-¿Qué se supone que es?- miraba el dibujo con cara extraña, arrugando la nariz, pero Kei no recibió respuesta.- ¡No me digas que se supone que es Hinata!- ante la ausencia de respuesta, inspiró aire.- Tío, no tienes nada de talento! ¡Pensé que era un bote de té!- Sasuke odiaba que tocaran su punto debil, lo odiaba demasiado. Odiaba realmente que tocaran su ego.

-Bien, todavía no lo he hecho, piérdete.- pensó un segundo.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas?- recordando, Kei sonrió.

-¡Ah, sí! Quería preguntarte si me dejabas un pergamino, el mío está... bueno... los he usado.

-¿Todos?

-Eh... sí... así que...- kei tocaba su pelo cómicamente.- ¿Me prestas uno?

-No.

-¡Por favor! ¡Te cubriré por tu falta de talento frente al profesor!

-No.

-Te compraré mañana dango! ¡Por favor!

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-¡Te he dicho que no!- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.- No te voy a dar nada, ¡piérdete!- los ojos del otro joven estaban completamente llorosos.

-Pero, pero... mi cuadro especial todavía no está acabado!

-No quiero seguir escuchándote.- negó mientras miraba friamente su esbozo.- [Este tío es horrible cuando está motivado...]

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con ellos? ¿Intentar dibujar una tetera?

-Sí, voy a dibujar una tetera, así que piérdete.- sus labios temblaron.

-¿Podrías al menos...?

-¡Te he dicho que no, joder!

-Siempre eres ratero conmigo...

-Bien, si paras de...

-No es mi culpa que no tengas talento.

-¡Qué no tengo talento? Aciértame con un solo shuriken luchando y ya veremos quién de los dos es el que no tiene talento.

-¡Seguro que te daría!

-No me darías, eres un perdedor

-¡Perdedor!- sus narices chocaron en medio de su discusión, pero pararon enseguida al ver a Hinata tosiendo. Kei se puso pálido y saltó hacia ella para ayudarle.- ¡Hinata estás sangrando!- ella se apartó de él y salió de la habitación. Con los ojos como platos, el shinobi miró a Sasuke.- Tío, esto es...¿normal?- indiferente, Sasuke encogió sus hombros.

-Sí, está bien.- su boca se abría y cerraba como si se tratara de un pez.

-¡Pero ella estaba... ella estaba sangrando! ¡Hinata estaba sangrando!¡Sasuke!

-Ella estará bien.- respondió enfadado, y apoyó su mejilla en su mano.- Todo es por tu culpa.- Kei miraba por la puerta por la que la joven había desaparecido.

-¿Acaso no vas a... ir con ella?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Podría necesitar ayuda!

-Métete en tus asuntos, Katsuma.- fue entonces cuando el viejo ninja comprendió lo enrevesada que era la relación entre Hinata y Sasuke. Sin humor para seguir allí, preguntó.

-¿No me vas a dejar tu boli, verdad?

-No.

-Bien, te veré mañana.

-Vete al infierno.- la puerta se cerró de un portazo, y lo único que se escuchó fue el caer de la lluvia.

El dibujo y las inacabadas bolas de arroz estuvieron en la cocina sin tocar toda la noche. Ni una palabra, ni una mirada.

Aquello era malo.

Sasuke se destapó e intentó quitarse algo de ese calor que le estaba sofocando. El sello maldito estaba actuando de nuevo, molestando su sueño. Últimamente le estaba empezando a doler mucho más que cuando el Jutsu de Kakashi se rompió.

Hinata no se había movido en absoluto, le daba la espalda desde que había salido del baño, y se había retirado a dormir. La cabeza le dolía cantidad, y ella podría haberle dicho algo, su respiración era más como un sollozo que como si estuviera dormida.

**continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

Nota _Rurouni_: Perdonad la tardanza, gracias por recordarme subir la continuación... Espero que os guste =)

CAPITULO 7: RELACIONES

Kei estaba haciendo pucheros. Estaba ofendido, pero no era el tipo de persona que guardaba rencor. Sasuke sabía que su compañero únicamente necesitaba que le preguntaran una vez qué le pasaba para que lo contara, y por eso él no iba a hacerlo. Gou-sensei llegaba tarde, y no tenían nada que hacer. Incluso parecía peor que Kakashi cuando llegaba tarde, o cuando Iruka llegaba para disculparlo...

Aquellos tres hombres no podían considerarse verdaderos profesores...

-Uh, ¿Uchiha Sasuke?- Gou cogió su dibujo y lo miró atentamente, para después mirar a Sasuke.- Um, ¿quién se supone que es?

-¡Su esposa!- saltó Kei antes de que nadie respondiera. La mitad de las mujeres lo miraron, y todos los hombres pusieron cara de compungidos.- ¡Ella es como 100 ángeles y mucho más bonita que lo que hay aquí dibujado, pero es que él no tiene talento!

-Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi esposa.- dijo entre dientes Sasuke, luchando contra sí mismo para no estrangular a alguien.

-¡Lo sé!- respondió agitando las manos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Le estoy diciendo al profesor que únicamente necesitas un profesor para dibujar! ¡Él no sabe cómo es Hinata-chan!- Gou, de repente confuso, miró de nuevo el inacabado retrato.

-Bien, es una lección para enseñaos la importancia de los detalles, no hay problema.- le devolvió el retrato al enfadado Uchiha y continuó hablando.- Bien chicos, podéis quedaos con vuestros trabajos si queréis, y seguir aprendiendo lo importante de esta lección.- Kei se sentó en la esquina.

-No importa, mi dibujo es pequeño para poderlo comparar con ella...

-Dime la verdad, tío.- Kei sorbió fuertemente su te y miró a su compañero.- Las cosas no están bien entre vosotros dos.- tomando otra bola de dango, Sasuke apartó la mirada e hizo una mueca.

-Lo que digas...- con una sonrisa y otro sorbo de su bebida, apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y dejó caer su brazo. Tina estaba atendiendo a alguien en otro lugar.

-Es verdad. No hay conexión física, no hay conexión mental... Vuestra casa parece fría... ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirla hace unas semanas?- cansado de ignorar todo, Sasuke bebió su último sake y lo miró.

-La odiaba ya antes.- las cejas de Kei se enarcaron, sorprendidas. Él sabía todo lo que el sake podía hacer, el chico estaba hablando en serio!

-¿Qué va mal entre vosotros dos?- dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante. Sasuke sabía cómo lo embriagaba el licor, y sabía lo que estaba haciendo Kei. Él tenía que inventar una especie de historia... por ahora.

-Es como... Yo viajaba, y estuve una noche en su casa. Su padre no sabía qué hacer con ella, y la hizo mi mujer. ¿Contento?- el castaño parecía no estar del todo convencido.

-Los padres no les hacen eso a sus hijas, tendrás que intentar algo mejor que eso.- con una gran exhalación, Sasuke se apoyó hacia adelante y susurró:

-O algo así... Simplemente, yo ya lo odiaba allí.- después de un momento de reflexión, añadió.- A mi no me gusta ella del todo tampoco.- Una mano estalló en su espalda y se encontró con una brillante sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Uchiha-san. ¡Yo lo arreglaré!- El Uchiha gruñó.

Estaba borracho.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Kei pero nunca sabía cuando dejar de beber sake gratis. El dango era asquerosamente dulce, pero el sake estaba bien...

Aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera borracho.

Sasuke dejó caer sus brazos y su cuerpo en el agua caliente e hizo unas cuantas burbujas con su boca en el agua de la bañera. "¿Por qué siempre está lleno? ¿Por qué nunca está vacío? ¿Por qué nunca está fría?" se preguntaba. Había apoyado su cabeza en una mullida toalla, únicamente sus pensamientos persistían sin utilidad.

¿Por qué Hinata había tosido sangre cuando se había disgustado? ¿Era por eso que su padre la había 'tirado' a la primera de cambio entregándosela a él? "No, espera...- susurró- Eso es una mentira..." Aunque no era completamente una mentira. Después de todo, él había firmado por ella en aquella misión a la primera oportunidad... Quizás yo estaba demasiado asombrado por abandonar la villa tan fácilmente que no me di cuenta de que él quería algo de mí...

Quizás él es un científico loco que quiere ver qué pasaría si se uniera un Hyuuga y un Uchiha...

"¿Qué pasaría si se uniera un Hyuuga y un Uchiha?"

Sasuke dejó su mente en blanco unos segundos antes de meterse por completo bajo el agua.

Aquella noche tampoco pudo descansar, el sello maldito le golpeaba duramente y la fiebre hacía que la cabeza le doliera como si le clavaran espinas. Debería haberle pedido a Hinata algo de hielo, pero viendo lo testarudo que era, no lo haría. Aquella noche la pasó tiritando y moviéndose continuamente, encontrándose con imágenes de su pasado y su imaginación.

Estaba lleno de Itachi y sangre...

Se levantó la mañana siguiente sintiéndose zombi. Hinata ya se había despertado y estaba tomándose su té, y cuando él se sentó en la mesa, ella le ofreció una taza. Sasuke no sabía cómo hacía aquel té, pero era siempre algo bueno con lo que empezar el día. También le quitaba la resaca, lo que era bueno.

Su resaca empeoró con la siguiente misión de Gou-sensei.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que llevar pesas?- Kei dejó de andar y miró fríamente las pesas que colgaban de sus piernas. Sasuke tampoco lo sabía, era una especie de entrenamiento, demasiado lento y hacía que sus hombros le dolieran.

-Hmpf.- Kei pateó el suelo.

-Tío.- dijo el castaño.- me duelen los hombros, Sono ha estado intentando arreglarlos...

-¿Qué les ha estado haciendo Sono?- el joven Uchiha preguntó mientras ponía su mano sobre la camiseta de su compañero y se levantaba.

-Ella suele darme un masaje cuando he tenido un día estresado, pero eso no lo arregla del todo...- Kei lanzó otro puñetazo y acabó golpeándose la cara.- ¡Adivina aquel sitio!- Sasuke bloqueó un golpe terribe y preguntó

-Qué sitio...

-¡El sitio donde dormiremos mañana!- confuso, Sasuke intentó hacer una conexión entre su dolorido cuerpo y dormir...

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, ¡mañana es Fin de Semana!

-¿Fin de Semana?- los dos ninjas pararon su pelea, si se podía llamar así, y se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿No sabes lo que es el Fin de Semana?

-No.

-¿Estás seguro que eres de la Nube?- rió Kei mientras intentaba analizar la expresión de Sasuke.

-No solía salir demasiado...

-Figurate.- Kei se sentó en el suelo y movió su dolorido brazo.- Bien, como puedes ver, hoy es el primer dia de la semana que no está lloviendo.- En el momento en que lo mencionó, era cierto que no estaba lloviendo, y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo tampoco.- Suele durar una semana o algo así, normalmente cinco o seis días... desde hoy, que es el primer día, cuando la lluvia deja de caer de repente, ya sabes como es la lluvia. Así que mañana es Fin de semana, ¡todo el mundo tiene un fin de semana! Mañana habrá un montón de tiendas y festivales para inaugurarlo, ¡será divertido!- intentó descifrar la cara sin expresión de su compañero.- ¿Vendrás, no?

-¿Donde?- respondió mirando hacia abajo.

-Sono y yo iremos seguro, Hinata también estará, ¿verdad?

-¿Dónde?- volvió a preguntar, más molesto.

-¡En el festival!- Kei se levantó y lo cogió por los hombros.- Suelen vender cosas en el Fin de Semana.

-No voy a ir...- Sasuke se apartó de él, moviendo su cabeza y golpeando el aire de forma experimental.

-¿Y Hinata?- no había que pensar mucho para responder a aquello. Si él no iba, Hinata tampoco iría.

-No.

-¡Eso no es justo!- descansó sus pesadas manos sobre sus costillas, enarcando una ceja.- Simplemente por el hecho de que seas una persona antisocial no significa que ella tenga que serlo también!

-No soy antisocial...- volvieron a su entrenamiento.- Ella sí lo es.

-Oh, ¡venga! Si a ti no te gusta, puedes ir a casa.- Kei lanzó un rápido golpe hacia el hombro de Sasuke.- Solo veremos una o dos tiendas juntos, los cuatro.- el cerebro de Sasuke empezó a funcionar. Era cierto, si ellos no salían como una pareja de recién casados, podrían sospechar de ellos... especialmente cuando todo el mundo sabía que él y Hinata estaban juntos... tendrían que verlos mañana...

-Bien, ¿por qué no?- los oscuros ojos marrones de Kei se abrieron en shock.

-¡¿De verdad?

-Sí...- tomó profundamente aire y miró hacia el cielo.- ¿Hay alguna librería en algún lugar cerca?

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Necesito libros de teoría...- Kei parpadeó.

-¿Teoría?

Rápidamente, Sasuke escaneó las páginas de un libro antes de devolverlo a la estantería donde estaba. Todos los libros que él había encontrado que hablaban sobre el misterioso camino del Clan Uchiha habían desaparecido, de normal con información incorrecta. Había pasado lo mismo con la historia del Kaiten de los Hyuuga...

Ninguno de esos estúpidos libros hablaba del Byakugan u otras razones de cómo había aparecido el Sharingan en el Clan Uchiha...

Como si aquellos pensamientos de cuando estuvo borracho se hubieran convertido en una obsesión, él lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- la tendera le sonrió.- ¿Qué estás buscando?- estaba mirando en las estanterías de libros de historia, pero podrían estar en la sección médica...

-Estoy buscando información de clanes.

-¿Clanes?- parecía confusa.- Los libros de clanes estan justo aquí, en la sección de historia. ¿Estás seguro que no encuentras lo que deseas?

-Sí, podrían estar en la sección de medicina...- sin prestar atención a la conversación, empezó a caminar hacia aquella sección y empezó a leer los títulos de los libros apoyándose en un dedo. Sus dedos cogieron un libro que estaba hablando sobre la estructura ocular, pero no decía nada interesante. Otro libro sobre los poderes de los ojos tenía un subtítulo sobre la diferencia entre el Byakugan y el Sharingan, así que lo cogió y continuó analizando los títulos.

Muy al final de la estantería, en el fondo había un libro que estaba vuelto al revés. Lo puso bien y vio un kanji escrito en él. Lo cogió y leyó la cabecera, que parecía realmente larga, quedándose sus ojos fijos en unas palbras.

'Byakusharingan'

'Las raíces de los Uchiha'

Sasuke caminó hacia la caja registradora y se volvió para mirar a Kei, que había entrado a la tienda con él.

-¿Vas a comprar algo?- preguntó, aburrido. Kei caminó hacia él, sonriendo como un gato que hubiera cogido un pájaro, con comics y unas revistas porno en sus manos.

-¡Yuju! ¡He encontrado un tesoro hoy!- Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y pagó todo.

-¿Qué tenéis ahí?- Tina colocó dos tazas de té en frente de sus consumidores más habituales y sonrió. Kei apartó rápidamente la revista de una mujer que en la portada estaba expuesta de una forma poco femenina.- ¡Oh! ¿Es esto en lo que los chicos pensáis todos los días?- negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y se volvió hacia Sasuke.- Por favor, dime que tu tienes una cabeza más decente que él...- obviamente disgustado con Tina, Kei cogió la bolsa de Sasuke y la puso debajo de la barra.- Una podría pensar que los chicos deberían crecer...- pretendía estar disgustada y volverse a preparar más té para otros consumidores.

Sasuke sorbió lentamente su té y cogió la bolsa para empezar a leer. Pronto estuvo absorto, absorviendo la información que no conocía, y Kei empezó a llamarlo.

-¡SASUKE!

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, enfadado.

-¡Me voy a casas!- agarró su bolsa.- Te veré mañana en el festival. Wow, ¿es ya tan tarde? Bueno, mañana te iré a coger cuando amanezca para nuestra reunión rutinaria, ¿de acuerdo?- el joven asintió.- ¡Estar allí! ¡LOS DOS!

-¡Te he oído!- Sasuke cerró el libro y cogió su monedero para pagar su té. Cogió la bolsa de la encimera y empezó a ir hacia casa. El aire era caliente aquella noche...

Llegó a casa y para su sorpresa, el apartamento estaba más frío que la calidez del aire de fuera. Para ponerlo peor, Hinata no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Si voy ahora al baño, ella podría estar desnuda..." pensó. Decidió esperar para que ella se enterara de que estaba mediante el golpe sordo de sus zapatos sobre la mesa.

Nada...

Dejó la bolsa con los libros en el suelo y movió sus doloridos brazos. Esperó durante unos pocos minutos y cuando nadie salía, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta del baño. La abrió. Hinata estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, fregándolo con ropa basta. Sus ropas y su piel tenían manchas de jabón.

-Estás en casa...- su voz sonaba callada y se sentó sobre sus piernas inspirando profundamente.- Limpiaré esto en un momento.- continuó con su labor de limpiar el suelo.

Sasuke estaba confuso. Ella no quería ser su mujer, aquello era algo obvio, pero entonces, ¿por qué trabajaba tan arduamente por serlo? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si aquel sitio estaba limpio o sucio si era una sola misión que tenían que hacer? No todas las chicas eran así, pensó. Algunas chicas eran menos organizadas o limpias como lo era él mismo...

-¿Por qué lo haces?- sus ojos decolorados se encontraron con los oscuros del joven con confusión. El jabón caía por su cara con dulzura.

-Etto... podrías caerte si estuviera así...- el joven sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y miró la bañera. Estaba llena de agua caliente, como siempre.

-¿Preparas el baño todos los días?- la joven se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.- ¿Por qué lo haces?- en ese momento, no le importaba, simplemente quería relajar su cuerpo y sentarse en el agua caliente durante unas pocas horas.- No importa, simplemente sal...

La joven miró a su alrededor durante un momento, y decidió que podría estar bien si ella lo dejaba así. Se levantó y apartó el cubo, empezando a andar hacia la puerta. Cuando ella iba a pasar a su lado, fue retenida por los brazos del Uchiha. La respiración de la joven se congeló en sus propios labios.

Su agarre fue soltándose lentamente. No importaba cuán difícil resultaba para él encontrar las palabras, ellas no querían salir. Sus brazos seguían en su camino, y ella lo miraba con indecisión.

-Etto... Sasuke-kun...- empezó ella cuando parecía que él iba a decir algo o mirarla pronto. Él respiró y caminó hacia el baño en silencio. La joven abandonó el baño cuando empezó a desvestirse.

-[Mierda...]- una vez se metió en el agua caliente, empezó a reñegarse mentalmente.- [¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle simplemente que iremos fuera mañana?]- gruñó e hizo burbujas en el agua con su boca.- [No es como pedirle a alguien una cita o algo así, suponía que debería decirle que iríamos al festival simplemente, nada romántico o algo por el estilo...]

Cogió una esponja y empezó a frotar sus músculos. Aquel entrenamiento con pesas estaba arruinando sus perfectos músculos, los ponía tensos y le dolían, estando mucho más cansado cuando los movía.

Maldita sea... si él pudiera decirle a ella que lo hiciera por él...

Probablemente, Kei ahora estaría teniendo un masaje. O algo mejor...

Sasuke gritó y descansó su cabeza en la bañera. Ningún buen recuerdo de eso, él no podría seguir así en mucho tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y soñó con una taza de té caliente de Hinata, mojándose lentamente en el baño caliente...

Se despertó un poco después con unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Qué?- respondió somnoliente y se levantó. Se había quedado dormido en el baño.

-Sasuke-kun...- era más un suspiro que una llamada.- ¿Estás bien?

-[No, no estoy bien. Me siento como si millares de Narutos hubieran corrido sobre él durante seis horas...]- se miró a sí mismo en el espejo de cuerpo entero y cogió una toalla para ponerla alrededor de su cintura. La puerta se medio abrió fácilmente y tras ella se encontraba Hinata, sonrojada por la sorpresa. Inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado cuando vio que estaba semidesnudo.

-A... Ano... Yo... te he estado llamando... durante horas, así que... pensaba...- tartamudeó hasta que se acabó callando.

-Estoy bien.- cogió una toalla limpia y empezó a secarse los brazos, la cintura... Hinata intentaba irse de la habitación pero él la llamó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.- Iremos mañana a un festival, con Kei y su mujer...- dijo simplemente y se sentó en el futón sin nada más que la toalla. Sus piernas se veían ejercitadas.- Al atardecer...

Hinata asintió, sin mirarlo, e intentó de nuevo abandonar la habitación. Le sorprendió lo cómodo que él se sentía con ella llevando únicamente una toalla! Sus mejillas se sonrosaron por el simple hecho de pensar que bajo aquella toalla él estaba desnudo, ¡estaba sola con un chico!

-¿Tienes ropa adecuada?- todo el tiempo que había estado con ella, solo la había visto con kimono. Incluso si ella pensaba que no era atractiva, era aburrido verla con la misma ropa todos los días durante semanas, aunque los colores cambiaran. Volvió a asentir. Sasuke la miró durante un momento, con la mente abstraída, y luego se cubrió con las sábanas.- Bien.

Su corazón latía fuertemente en sus oídos. Ella no podría dormir en la misma habitación que él! ¡El estaba desnu... él no llevaba puesto nada! Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con fuerza por la vergüenza y abortó el plan de escapar.

-Etto... Sasuke-kun...

-¿Mmmm?- ¿Y ahora como lo diría? ¡Seguramente moriría por la vergüenza!

-Etto... Tú... Tú cogeras... un resfriado.- él se había quedado dormido!- ¡Sasuke-kun!- nadie respondió.- ¡Sa... Sasuke!

-¡Qué!- gruñó, sentándose y mirándola con los ojos rojos, enfadados. Ella mordió su labio inferior e intentó sacar la voz, pero se negaba a abandonar sus labios. Finalmente, ella soltó una sola palabra bajo su mirada fría.

-¡Ropas!

Él parpadeó unas dos veces antes de empezar a entenderlo. Por la cabeza de Hinata corrían un montón de pensamientos de huída con desesperación mientras intentaba evitar mirarlo... su corazón latía rápidamente y pensaba que caería de un momento a otro, pero luchó y escuchó el sonido de un armario abrirse. Un momento después, Sasuke gruñó y se tapó debajo de sus sábanas, con unos calzoncillos y una camiseta.

La joven lo miró calladamente y esperó hasta que él se quedó completamente dormido, para luego coger algo de ropa y tomar su propio baño. El jabón de su cara empezaba a picar...

Hinata, en silencio, abrió los ojos y apartó la cubierta de su cama. Sasuke estaba teniendo otra pesadilla. Mordió su labio y lo miró en la oscuridad. Su respiración era corta y rápida, y sus músculos estaban tensos. Hinata miró hacia el cielo claro a través de la ventana en un intento de ignorarlo. Ella no podía ayudarle, pero sí preocuparse.

Él abrió la boca con asombro, su espalda se arqueó durante unos segundos, pero luego su respiración se tranquilizó y volvió a dormirse, tranquilo.

A la joven le dolía verle en ese estado. Ella quería ayudarle a aliviar aquello, ella quería que dejara de tener pesadillas, pero él no la dejaría...

Aquello no era lo que haría una 'buena esposa', aquello era algo que ella sentía que debía hacer si ellos estuvieran allí por un largo tiempo, pero cómo pedirle al Uchiha que fuera más agradable con ella si no se atrevía a hablar con él...

Cuando ella hablaba, él tenía aquella mirada en su cara... sus ojos parecían enfadados y sus labios fruncidos, cosa que le daba miedo. Pero ahora ella... ¿tenía que salir por ahí con él?

Hinata se sentó para tomar un poco de agua y vio la bolsa encima de la mesa. La cogió y sacó los libros con cuidado, poniéndolos en la mesa. Sus dedos tocaron el viejo dorso del libro e intentó leer las letras. Se figuró que hablaba del principio de los Uchiha. Lo apartó a un lado y cogió un libro lleno de color, donde en la portada aparecía una mujer... que no llevaba nada puesto... ahogó un grito y dejó el libro boca abajo con vergüenza, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Sasuke seguía dormido.

¿Cómo podía ella saber que a él le gustaban ese tipo de cosas? Cogió de nuevo el libro con cuidado pero no para ver algo decente, ella lo dejó de nuevo en la bolsa y fue a por algo de agua.

Sasuke se despertó somnoliente y sediento. Sus piernas le dolían y sus brazos estaban atenazados... Se encaminó hacia la cocina e ignoró ante la mirada sorprendida de Hinata. Sasuke parpadeó unas cuantas veces, intentando adaptar a sus ojos la luz y tomó la taza que Hinata le había hecho para él.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la joven calladamente. Solamente asintió y sorbió el té templado, aunque algo era diferente en el té de aquel día... - Etto...- estrujó sus manos en su regazo.- Sasuke-kun.- el joven la miró molesto.

-No me llames así.- era lo que siempre había estado escuchando en su vida. Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro, siempre lo mismo. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y miró la mesa. Tras un tiempo de silencio, él la miró.- ¿Qué?- ella respiró y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Tenemos... que ir? Yo... yo creo que... bueno, pareces cansado y... y yo no...

-Sí.- acabó su té de un trago y dejó el vaso encima de la mesa.- sería sospechoso si no fuéramos.- con eso acabó la conversación. Ellos tenían que ir, no por que él o ella quisieran, sino porque TENÍAN que ir. Algo en el interior de la joven crecía y se hacía más frío... Sasuke gruñó y se colocó su protector.- Ummm...- miraba a la mesa, con el entrecejo fruncido.- Yo... quería preguntarte algo...

-[¡Oh, no! ¡No me preguntes eso! ¡Va a preguntarme algo personal, no!] ¿Qué?- él miró hacia otro lado y ella vió cómo se movía, nervioso.

-¿Tú puedes... ver mis tenketsus?- la joven mentalmente sonrió.

-Sí, puedo...- con eso, pequeñas venas crecieron alrededor de sus ojos, eran por su barrera de sangre, una versión débil del Byakugan que era buena para el día a día pero inútil en batalla. Ella... siempre era inservible en la batalla.

-No siento las puntas de los dedos...- explicó el joven.

La joven miró hacia abajo, a sus manos, que estaban expuestas sobre el borde de la mesa. Sus puntos de chakra eran ténues y estaban casi completamente cerrados. Sus dedos estaban azules también. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo realmente, ella rodeó sus dedos y miró las llemas, pasándole chakra con calidez. Hinata sonrió gentilmente y miró su cara, pero calló en estado de shock al ver cómo unos ojos completamente fríos como el hielo la traspasaban con su Sharingan.

Sasuke parpadeó variass veces hasta que el rojo de sus ojos empezó a deshacerse instantáneamente. Su Byakugan desapareció entre confusión también.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, y luego él se levantó para bañarse.

Las palmas de Hinata cubrían sus calientes mejillas...

Sasuke pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo el manuscrito. Estaba escrito en un estilo del pasado, lo que hacía más dificultosa su comprensión. Un silencioso golpe en el suelo de la habitación fue seguido de Hinata caminando dentro y ofrecerle algo de té. Él lo aceptó en silencio.

-Kei-san quiere hablar contigo.- dijo lentamente.- Te está esperando fuera.

-¿Eh?- frunció el ceño y se levantó para recibirlo enfadado.- ¿Qué quieres?- Kei, que estaba esperando fuera, vestía un kimono azul tradicional, sonriendo.

-Solo quería preguntarte si tenías un kimono para el festival.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, es solo que va a haber muchos oficiales de alto rango y deberías dar una buena primera impresión.

-[Bueno, el Kimono que tengo es un poco viejo, hace muchos años que no me lo ponía...] ¿Qué propones?- Kei sonrió.

-Parezco un idiota...- Sasuke estrechó sus brazos y meneó sus dedos bajo la larga manga.- Es demasiado grande.

-¡No lo es!- Kei movió su mano efusivamente en el aire como si estuviera ofendido.- ¿Qué hay de Hinata? ¿Tiene un bonito kimono?

-Sí.- el joven frunció el entrecejo como un pez gordo.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos encontraremos en la tetería de Tina a las cinco en punto!- gritó. Sasuke cerró la puerta y entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué hay para comer?- Hinata estaba haciendo bolas de arroz.

-¿Te apetecen bolas de arroz?

-¿Con qué?- se sentó en la mesa y llenó una taza de té. Ella estuvo callada durante un momento.

-¿Con qué te gustarían?- el joven frunció el entrecejo y dejó la taza en la mesa.

-¿No sabes hacer nada por ti misma? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- chasqueó la lengua.- Pueden estar rellenas de arroz, me da igual... [Qué molestia...]

Byakusharingan, Byakusharingan... volvió a leer el manuscrito con una mueca en su cara.

Después de un momento, ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Acelgas está bien?- el libro calló sobre la mesa.

-¿A quién demonios le importa?- ella puso una mueca de dolor.- Simplemente hazlo, no me importa lo que hagas por mi, ¿vale? No tienes por qué hacer nada por mí tampoco.- siseó, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacerse presente en su cabeza.- Así que deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo con esas tonterías.- ella estuvo allí, en silencio.- Bien, di algo. [Muéstrame que no eres una estatua que se va a romper...]

-Lo siento...- su voz sonaba muy pequeña.- No... no volverá a pasar.- los dientes de Sasuke rechinaron de rabia.

-Dime algo, ¿eres siempre así o es solo por la mis [¿misión?] eres solo así por aparentar?.- ella se dio media vuelta y siguió trabajando, en silencio.- Ya sé que eres inútil en algunas cosas pero no me digas que te estoy dando demasiado trabajo.- la joven se encogió.- [Maldita sea. No es solo que tengo que hacer esta misión con una persona, sino que tengo que hacerlo con una persona estúpida! No solo por esto, pero tengo que pasar con ella el resto del día con mucha gente, la mayoría soldados y espías, ¡no se puede dudar! Todos ellos nos mirarán, y harán suposiciones sobre nosotros... y tendré que aparentar estar felizmente agradecido como un recién casado... joder...]

-Sasuke...- susurró, y se dio media vuelta para sentarse con un plato de bolitas de arroz.- Yo... a mí... no me gusta ser el centro de atención...- se encogió e intentó evitar su mirada fría.- Me gustaría si... pudiéramos ir solamente a lo largo...- Sasuke cogió una bola de arroz pensando que ella en verdad podía hablar sin repetir una letra una o dos veces, ¿era solo una actuación?

-Así que, ¿ese tartamudeo es solamente una actuación también?- ella parecía confusa.

-¿Qué... quieres decir?

-[Ella siempre tartamudea cuando está nerviosa!]- cogió otra bola de arroz y la ignoró, volviendo a leer el libro. Ella lo miró en silencio y llenó una taza de té con sus delgadas manos. Después de lo que parecían horas, Sasuke cerró el libro y miró la última bola de arroz.- ¿Te la vas a comer?- ella negó con la cabeza en silencio.

El Uchiha la cogió y se quedó mirando a Hinata. Cuando ella no lo miraba, sus ojos podían parecer tan distantes, había algo oscuro en ellos, y aunque su kimono era amplio él sabía exactamente qué escondía tras esa ropa...

"¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?"

-¿Hasta dónde puedes ver con tu Byakugan?- la joven levantó la vista.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Solo lo que he dicho, ¿cuánto?- la joven dudó unos instantes.

-Yo veo... ¿tenketsus?- ante su mirada enfadada y helada, ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa.- Etto... Yo... puedo ver a kilómetros de distancia.- la molestia de sus ojos se suavizó levemente.

-¿Cuántos kilómetros?- ella sentía que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más deprisa, siempre le pasaba cuando alguien la miraba tan duramente.

-Umm... No estoy segura, pero puedo ver a mucha distancia... lo menos claro...- ocultó sus manos bajo la mesa. Él la estaba mirando, pero su mente estaba lejos, paralizada en su cara. Estaba muy interesado en el Byakugan, pero le cabreaba el no poder tener una conversación normal con ella. Le enfadaba cómo pensaba ella en que iba a atacarla mientras estaban hablando.

-[Podría ser porque lo hago...]- sus cejas se crisparon.- [Adivino que es solo una apariencia, siempre que hablo con ella estoy enfadado...]- un recuerdo chocó en su mente, de su niñez, cuando él intentaba hablar con su hermano mayor, Itachi, que siempre estaba ocupado y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Siempre le hacía sentir nervioso cuando era joven, y se alegraba de que ahora nadie le hiciera sentir de esa manera.- ¿Qué?- el joven parpadeó y la miró. La joven miró hacia otro lado e intentó esconder su nerviosismo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿tú...?

-No me llames así- siseó.- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo?- la joven cerró su boca y miró hacia sus dedos, que estaban curvados sobre su regazo.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

La joven negó con la cabeza instantáneamente, sin decir palabra alguna más. Escuchó un suspiro antes de que volviera a la lectura de nuevo.

Quería escapar del inconfortable sentimiento que la invadía, así que cogió el plato y la taza de té y fue a lavarlo.

Sasuke estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Si él quería algo para trabajar bien en aquella misión debería haber llevado pañuelos para "su mujer". Pero cómo podría él hacer algo si cada vez que la miraba ella volvía la mirada, se ruborizaba y tartamudeaba como una colegiala... Ellos eran adultos y debían comportarse como tales, tener control sobre ellos mismos, pero teniendo que vivir con una persona que no podía mirar a los ojos era problemático. No podía concentrarse en su investigación porque cada vez que él le preguntaba algo acababan peleándose sobre cualquier cosa, lo que era molesto también.

El Uchiha se figuró que iba siendo hora de intentar su 'si tu quieres cambiar el mundo, empieza contigo mismo'. A él le daba igual el mundo, pero él quería su vida, y misión, para no tener complicaciones.

-Hinata.- dejó su libro sobre la mesa y la miró.- Ven y siéntate.- ella dudó por un momento, y luego se volvió lentamente. Su cara estaba tensa pero ella asintió y se sentó delante de él.- [Bien, señor perfecto, ¿cómo le digo esto?]- él la miró y peinó su pelo hacia atrás mientras intentaba elegir bien las palabras.- Sé que no estamos en la mejor situación, pero... esto no puede seguir así.- quería golpearse a sí mismo por sonar tan falto de convicción.- Tienes que estar menos tensa cuando estés conmigo, no voy a pegarte o algo por el estilo, ya lo sabes.

Ella asintió, dándole a entender que lo entendía, pero seguía pareciendo no estar a gusto.

-No va a ser mejor esta noche, y no voy a ser un chico fácil contigo, tampoco. Pero de alguna manera debes ser más fuerte, no eres una princesa ya.- recordó que la residencia de los Hyuuga era incluso más grande que la de la Hokage. Su pasado de Uchiha, aquellos fantasmas... eran menores ya, pensó. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar su antiguo apartamento. Odiaba aquello, y odiaba esto también.- Bien, di algo. ¿Lo has entendido o no?- ella asintió rápidamente.- ¿Por qué te comportas así entonces?- ella lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia él hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, volviendo a apartarla.

-Yo... soy así...- él la miró.

-Bien, pues intenta ser menos... tú... conmigo...- cogió de nuevo el libro y volvió a su lectura. Hinata asintió en silencio y se sintió agradecida de que la conversación hubiera acabado. Era como una conversación con su padre, él le hablaba y ella estaba de acuerdo, era siempre como eso. Luchó por todos los medios el no tartamudear.

-Sasuke-ku... Etto...- él levantó la vista. Su corazón le dolía en su pecho.- Daré... mi mejor esfuerzo.

-¿En qué?- ella estaba confundida, ¿de qué se suponía entonces que había estado hablandole todo ese tiempo?

-En ser... tu...- respiró profundamente.- mujer.- el joven frunció el ceño.

-No tienes por qué.- volvió a mirar el libro.- ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza después de usar el Byakugan?- el cambio de conversación tan repentino la dejó confusa.

-No siempre.- el joven levantó la vista.

-Así que a veces sí tienes.- ella asintió.

-Solo... cuando intento hacer dos jutsus a la vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le sorprendió lo interesado que estaba en hablar con ella, y pensó que iba a volver a ponerse nerviosa, pero ella tenía que responder su pregunta.

-Quiero decir, bien, cuando intento copiar cosas mientras las estoy viendo a kilómetros de distancia, cuando estoy siendo atacada o cuando me falla la concentración, me duele la cabeza a la mañana siguiente.- los ojos oscuros del joven la estudiaron.

-¿Tú puedes copiar cosas?- la joven asintió.

-Es un jutsu básico del Byakugan.- él dejó el bolígrafo fuera de la bolsa y lo abrió.

-Voy a escribir cosas, y tu las copiarás luego.- empezó a escribir cuando ella asintió. Momentos después había acabado y cuando levantó la vista se asustó al ver que su suave expresión se había endurecido con unas venas que surcaban su piel bajo sus ojos, y había fruncido el ceño. Tenía una mirada muy fría. La joven parpadeó una vez y desaparecieron. Escribió lo que él había puesto en el papel y él sonrió cuando comprobó que había copiado absolutamente todo, incluso el fallo hortográfico que había hecho intencionadamente con su propia escritura.

Él nunca supo...

Ella era prácticamente la única Hyuuga con la que había tenido contacto, aquel snob de Neji solamente le dirigía una sola mirada fría, y el resto de los Hyuuga se tomaban sus distancias cuando salían de sus terrenos. Parecía que las órdenes de Hiashi eran que los más adultos raramente se encontraran con él. Sin embargo, cuando ellos lo hacían, el viejo Hyuuga lo miraba por encima del hombro, con una mirada disgustada, para luego continuar con su camino como si él cargara con algún tipo de desgracia.

Aquello era por lo que Sasuke odiaba todo el clan, él odiaba todos clanes, en verdad. Las reglas del clan, miembros del clan... A veces estaba contento de que su hermano hubiera acabado con el clan, pero a veces, cuando se sentía frío y solo, echaba de menos a su madre, y a veces, más de las que él quisiera recordar, esperaba que su hermano fuera a buscarle. Aquellas duras noches en las que odiaba las comparaciones con su hermano, cuando las casas completamente desiertas gruñían y el viento arrojaba con fuerza su furia y rompía cristales que caían, o cuando entraban perros que luchaban dentro de las abandonadas casas y escuchaba sus fuertes alaridos por todo el territorio Uchiha.

Sasuke enrolló el papiro y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se sentía incómodo, con un sentimiento frío que invadía su interior, alrededor de su pecho.

-¿Quieres salir?- ellos todavía tenían mucho tiempo por delante antes de su encuentro con Kei. Ella parecía menos asustada entonces.

-¿Hmm? ¿Adónde?- realmente él no lo sabía, simplemente quería salir de allí.

-Podríamos ir a la verdulería...- ¿Por qué se estaba ofreciendo a acompañarla a algún sitio? ¿Y comprar ese tipo de cosas? ¡Había perdido completamente la cabeza! Hinata lo miraba confusa.

-¿Por qué?- ante aquella pregunta, él crugió sus dedos.

-¿A quién le importa el por qué? ¿Quieres ir o no?- la joven evitó su mirada fría y forzó una sonrisa.

-Puedes ir, si tu... quieres.- el joven la miró de soslayo y se levantó.

-¿Necesitamos algo?- la joven pensó por un segundo.

-Podríamos... hacer algo de zumo.- el Uchiha cerró la puerta tras él.

Sasuke gruñó y dejó otro paquete de acelgas dentro de su bolsa de la compra, ¿por qué todo el mundo metía las narices en sus asuntos? "No, no me apetece probar nada" crugió sus nudillos y caminó en camino contrario a un tio que le estaba ofreciendo un café que habían sacado nuevo.

Sasuke odiaba el café...

Miró a su alrededor y cogió un bote de un nuevo champú. Empezó a leer las instrucciones del dorso pero las palabras no se registraban en su mente.

"Así que el Sharingan solo era una parte del Byakugan..." frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en aquello. "¿Eso significa que el Sharingan fue Byakugan en algún momento? ¿Cuáles eran los límites del Byakugan? ¿Hasta dónde podría desarrollar el Sharingan?". Fue interrumpido cuando alguien cogió un bote de Champú justo delante de él. El joven Uchiha siguió el brazo y se encontró con la cara de Gou-sensei. El viejo ninja sonrió fraternalmente.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿compras para la mujer?- tratando de reaccionar en el acto, Sasuke miró hacia otro lado y dejó el champú en la bolsa.

-Emmm... sí.- Gou rió escuetamente.

-¡Si solamente fueran un poco menos coquetas!- tras eso se acercó y le susurró.- Entre tú y yo, me alegro que solo compremos este tipo de cosas, ¡preferiría ir a una misión de tipo A que ir de tiendas a comprar ropa con ellas!- en su mentalidad masculina, Sasuke no pudo entender ese tipo de humor, pero pretendió guardar aquel sentimiento de todas formas.

-Hmpf, ¿vas a ir al festival esta noche?- preguntó, cambiando de tema. Gou sonrió y cogió otro bote de cosas de chicas.

-Sí, tengo que ir. Mi hija pequeña me arrastrará con ella.- volvió a reír y puso el bote en su propia bolsa.- Espero poder ver a tu chica allí, muero de ganas por ver a la mujer del 'genio'.- sonrió de nuevo y se excusó. El Uchiha sonrió ufano.

-[Así que está convencido de que soy un genio... Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé]- con eso, Sasuke cogió pasta de dientes y caminó hacia la salida para pagar.

La habitación de su dormitorio estaba abierta cuando llegó a su casa, su Sharingan se activó automáticamente por la adrenalina de volver a encontrarse con una casa llena de sangre. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo con cuidado y entró en la habitación silenciosamente solo para encontrarse con algo en lo que nunca hubiera pensado. Una persona con cabello largo y negro estaba mirando hacia una puerta con lo que parecía una Hinata poco cooperativa. Sin pensar, Sasuke fue hasta las dos y cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo y las dos se volvieron, se encontró con una cara femenina uque no reconocía.

-¿Sono?- la mujer sonrió. Sus perfectos dientes relucían.

-¡Hey, Sasuke!- palmeó las manos, jugando.- Al fin estás aquí, ¡dile a esta idiota de aquí que ella es mucho más atractiva que yo!- aunque él no estaba de acuerdo con aquella situación, se giró para ver a Hinata y preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero su respiración se quedó congelada en su pecho. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su nariz empolvada y sus labios más rojos que de normal también. Se quedó estático mirando a las dos atentamente.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Sono chasqueó la lengua.

-Bueno, estaba aburrida en casa y he supuesto que podría venir un rato, y me he encontrado con que Hinata estaba sola también así que yo he pensad...

-No. Nunca. Ven a casa cuando yo esté aquí.- lo último que él necesitaba era un espía que estuviera dentro de su casa en todo momento.- ¿Lo has entendido?- los pequeños ojos azules de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Pero!¡Pero! ¡Pero yo pensaba que éramos amigos!

-No lo somos.- Sono se quedó mirándolo por un momento.

-Pe... pero tú y... y mi Kei, vosotros sois...

-Compañeros.- Sasuke se dio media vuelta e ignoró a Hinata cuando ella tiró suavemente de su manga.- Solo entrenamos juntos, así que puedes irte.- sus ojos llorosos pasaron en seguida a encenderse de rabia.

-Bien, ya entiendo cómo has podido someterla de esa manera! ¡Cómo sé que tú no las ha traído aquí contra su voluntad!- Sasuke la miró fríamente.

-Esa es su decisión.

-Oh, así que estás diciéndome que si ella se calla, ¿ella está bien?

-Ni un perro ladraría tan alto.- la mujer golpeó su cara, pero no se sintió satisfecha porque él no le enseñó ninguna muestra de dolor.

-¿Estás diciéndome que soy una puta?- tras eso, empezó a correr y salió de la casa.

Sasuke parpadeó y cerró los ojos. Cuando él volvió a abrirlos de nuevo no sentía aquel Chakra. Se volvió para reñegar a la mujer que todavía tenía su manga agarrada, pero se encontró con una Hinata que estaba de rodillas. Él quitó su agarre y bajó para mirarla mejor, pero prefirió el silencio cuando la sangre goteó en su rodilla. Hinata intentaba levantarse pero él sostuvo sus hombros firmemente, y por su sorpresa (de ella), ella miró su cara mientras una mano tapaba su boca y la sangre se esparcía entre sus dedos.

Algo en el pecho del Uchiha se oprimió.

-H... Hinata.- intentó aclarar su mente.- [¿Por qué demonios estoy nervioso? ¿Es por su culpa por estar con ella, verdad?] ¿Por qué demonios la dejaste entrar?- los ojos opacos de la joven estudiaron los oscuros de él rápidamente antes de que se llenaran de lágrimas. Intentó explicarse pero no podía, y mantuvo la mano sobre su boca. Intentó volver a quitarla pero él la agarró en su lugar.- ¿Por qué estás sangrando?- preguntó. La joven sollozó e intentó conseguir algo de fuerza.

-[¿Porque Neji me hirió demasiado? ¿Porque estuve ciega para prevenirlo? No puedo decirte eso, Sasuke, es demasiado doloroso para mi y tu no lo entenderías porque tú no estuviste allí...]- sin decir nada, la joven movió su cabeza a modo de "no pasa nada" y lo miró a los ojos para que la dejara ir. Las manos del joven fueron deshaciendo lentamente el agarre y ella no perdió tiempo en ir al baño.

-[Hmpf...]- se sentó y miró la habitación.- [¿Por qué está tomando esto este camino? Lo único que quería es cumplir esta misión y todavía ni he aumentado de rango. Es más complicado de lo que pensé...]- dos segundos más tarde, un enfadado Kei empezó a aporrear la puerta, gritando.

-¡¿Dónde está ese bastardo? ¡¿Dónde está?- Sasuke se levantó, sacudió la sangre de su pantalón y frunció el entrecejo.

-Creo que el bastardo soy yo...- en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, Sasuke bloqueó un rápido golpe del ninja más alto.- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Como te atreves a llamar a mi esposa algo como eso, hijo de...?

-No metas a mi madre en esto.- Sasuke empujó a Kei fuera de su casa y cerró la puerta tras él.- Y recuerda, yo no he dicho esas cosas, ella las ha dicho.

-¡Ella a venido a mi llorando y tú sabes bien cómo me enfado cuando mi Sono llora!

-'Tendré cuidado'- respondio Sasuke con ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Te estás obsesionando demasiado en ella de todas formas.- los dos Gennins lucharon durante buena media hora. Kei calló largo y tendido en la hierba y sacudió la sangre. El castaño habló.

-Ya sabes, has hecho bien en llevarme fuera, Hinata podría haber llorado si los muebles se hubieran roto.- Sasuke asintió y limpió la sangre de su protector.

-¿A esto le llamas pelea? Solo estaba jugando contigo.- se explicó mejor el de ojos negros.- Ya sabes, ha sido un poco flojo comparado con nuestras peleas diarias...

-Sí, cierto.- Kei rió.- Yo creo que no pensaba demasiado en lo que le dijiste a mi mujer.

-No la llamé de ninguna forma, y lo sabes.- se sentó y puso a kei boca abajo.- Además, pienso que estará de nuevo en mi casa, creo que mi pierna tardará meses en sanar.- Kei rió de nuevo, y su labio sangró más.

-¿Ella te ha dado en la espinilla? Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso.- una ceja negra se enarcó.

-¿Ya me hablas tan amigablemente?

-Bah, ya me conoces, no puedo estar mucho tiempo enfadado contigo.- Kei cogió al más joven por la cabeza y lo sacudió unas cuantas veces.- No hagas nunca más que mi Sono se ponga así, ¿vale?

-No le dejes venir a mi casa.- un golpe en la rodilla, y una pelea después. Sasuke era libre.- Te lo digo en serio, no le dejes ir a mi casa cuando yo no esté, la mataré la próxima vez.- Kei sonrió y pasó su mano por su nariz.

-Joder, sangre por todos los sitios, voy a tenerme que lavar antes del festival. Tú también deberías hacerlo, tienes un aspecto espantoso.

-Tu me lo has hecho.

-¡Perdona!- con eso dicho, Kei empezó a ir hacia su casa, cojeando. Sasuke entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-[Qué tío más tonto, comparado con él... Naruto es alguien mandado por Kami... ¿Qué demonios acabo de decir?]

Cuando entró al baño de su casa, a Hinata se le abrió la boca sin por el asombro.

-¡Qué ha pasado!- cuando no obtuvo respuesta, insistió.- ¡Sasuke! ¡Qué ha pasado!- intentó no temblar cuando la miró fríamente e insistió.- ¡Yo pensaba que solo estábais hablando!- estaba tras él y estudiaba su reflejo en el espejo.- ¡Dí algo por favor!- aquello la estaba llevando a la locrua, primero él entraba como si nada, luego le decía cosas feas a Sono-san y luego se iba con Kei por media hora y venía completamente maltrecho. La única respuesta fue una sangrienta muela caer a la pila del lavabo.

-Ese idiota me ha roto un diente.- Sasuke movió su lengua dentro de su boca para contar sus dientes.- Ugh.- bajó para lavarse la cara, pero la sangre le caía sin parar.- Tráeme algo de hielo.- al momento traía un paquete de hielo. Él caminó a la habitación y se tumbó, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza.- ¿Por qué estaba Sono aquí?- una rápida mirada a su cara le dijo que ella se había quitado el maquillaje.- [Maldita sea, ella estaba muy bonita con maquillaje... ¡Qué demonios!]- Hinata se sentó a su lado sobre sus piernas.

-Ella... solo quería saber... si estaba bien...- tras una pausa, la joven agarró el hielo por él y agradeció que no dijera nada.- ¿Estás... bien?

-Hmpf.- sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus cejas permanecían tensas. La joven se figuró que aquello quería decir "cállate y déjame pensar", y eso hizo. Se sentía útil, como una enfermera. Pensó que sería una buena experiencia para ella si quería entrar en la academia ninja de medicina. Una suave y triste sonrisa se posó en su cara. Si a ella le permitieran ir a la academia ninja, se recordó. Hinata parpadeó y lo miró de nuevo, su Chakra se sentía tenso y tomaba un curso irregular, lo que hacía que ella se pusiera nerviosa.- Deja de temblar.- dijo lentamente.- Es molesto.- la joven saltó y calmó su corazón.

-Perdón.- uno de sus ojos negros se abrió para mirarla.

-Hinata, ¿por qué sangras?- ella se tomó un tiempo para elegir las palabras, pero eso no hacía que dejara de estar nerviosa.

-En... el examen... en el examen de Chunnin... Umm... luché contra Neji-kun... y... [Fui muy débil incluso para protegerme] No pude... no pude herirle, pero... él me golpeó directamente... y...

-Cálmate.- le dijo Sasuke, tranquilo, y gimió cuando ella movió la bolsa de hielo. La joven asintió y examinó su cabeza.

-Necesitas cubrir eso!- Sasuke miró cómo abandonaba la habitación, gruñó y volvió a echarse en el futón.

-[Esto es insano... ¿Por qué tengo que preocuparme de sus sentimientos cuando ella me enfada por no terminar?]- la joven volvió y presionó en la herida con una toalla de algodón antes de taparlo con una venda. Un silencio molesto estaba empezando a inundar el lugar antes de que Sasuke se sentara y moviera sus dedos.- Así que... ¿qué pasó con Neji?

-Umm... bien... nosotros luchamos con el estilo 'puño suave', y él... me dio en el pecho... Mi corazón... no está bien.- dijo lentamente.- Pero estoy bien, no pasa siempre.

-Te ha pasado cuatro veces hasta ahora.- la joven apretó sus manos.

-Bueno... es algo que no... controlo.

-[Maldita sea, ¿qué hice para merecer esta misión?] ¿Qué hora es?

-Está atardeciendo...- la joven se levantó y fue hacia la ventana.- ¡No ha llovido hoy!

-No.- Sasuke se levantó y fue hacia el armario.- Bueno, vístete, nos encontraremos con Kei y- abrió el armario- Sono en un rato. [Él ha estado dándome la tabarra con el festival desde ayer, será mejor ser puntuales]- Sasuke sacó el kimono y empezó a desvestirse.- [Bien, Gou-sensei estará allí también, debo darle una buena impresión]- Sasuke, que había estado demasiado ausente para notar que había estado revolviendo el vestidor erróneo, se dio cuenta cuando se encontró con una prenda que no era la apropiada.

Definitivamente, era el armario incorrecto.

Una pálida y blanca mano le arrebató la prenda de sus manos, y una sonrojada Hinata la devolvió al armario y lo cerró con fuerza. El joven parpadeó.

-¿Qué demonios era eso? [Una... ¡malla! Qué demonios...]

-¡Na-Nada! ¡No... era nada! ¡No es mio!- sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca. Una sonrisa pícara se había posado en los labios del chico.

-No, en serio. ¿Qué era eso?- ella parecía que tenía lucecitas en la cabeza.- ¿Para quién lo has traído?- iba a ir de nuevo al armario pero ella no le dejó abrirlo. Hinata había puesto todo su cuerpo delante.- ¡Vamos! ¡Una mirada rápida!

-¡NO!- chilló.- ¡Lo tengo... por error! ¡Tengo que devolverlo... cuando vuelva a ir!

-¿Ir dónde?- iba a tocar su mejilla sonrosada...

-Por favor no lo hagas.- él paró.

-De acuerdo. Sal.- el joven decidió que ella no era tan divertida como decía Naruto, así que decidió pasar del tema. La joven salió con las manos juntas. Sasuke abrió su armario y cogió algunas ropas y, en silencio, fue al baño a cambiarse.- [Mierda, ahora no hago más que pensar en eso...]

FIN CAPÍTULO 7


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8, EL FESTIVAL

Sasuke miró y cerró la puerta. Se había vestido su kimono tan solo unos minutos antes pero era simplemente para gritar ¡Kei! Si él tuviera su propia ropa, hubiera llevado el símbolo Uchiha en la parte trasera.

Sí, él odiaba el clan, pero aquello no significaba que no podía sentirse orgulloso de él...

Hinata estiró sus manos y las dejó dentro de sus mangas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar fuera?- él se acercó a ella y susurró.

-Yo odio tanto como tú esto, así que solo aparentemos pasarlo bien... o algo así.- la joven asintió y lo siguió, atravesando las calles hasta que pararon frente a una tienda de té. La mujer de detrás de la barra pareció reconocer a Sasuke, Hinata pensaba... reconocer parecía poco.

-¡Hey, Sasuke! ¡Por fin veo que has traído a tu chica!- la rubia sonrió.- Encantada de conocerte, me llamo Tina y este es mi local.- estrechó la mano de Hinata.

-Yo soy Hyuu... Uchiha Hinata.- aquello era inusual y apenas podía sacar el habla.- Encantada de conocerte.

-¡Eres muy bonita!- Tina sonrió efusivamente antes de ofrecerle té verde para sus nuevos consumidores.- Tengo suerte, ¡ya sabes! No todos los días se conoce a una novia tan bonita.

-Es mi mujer.- murmuró Sasuke y bebió su té sin dejar la taza de nuevo. Los ojos de Tina se encendieron.

-¡Ya... ya lo sabía! ¡También es muy bonito el ser llamado marido y mujer!- miró a su alrededor y se acercó a Hinata para susurrarle.- No es muy romántico, ¿verdad?- Hinata se sonrojó.- ¿Dango?- ofreció la posadera, y cuando Sasuke asintió, lo trajo.- No todo es gratis, ya sabes.- Sasuke la miraba fríamente.- ¡Eh, me ganaré la vida en estos días!- rió y dejó un plato de Dango para los dos.- Hinata miró las deliciosas bolitas, pero decidió que solo quería beber té en ese momento. Odiaba sentirse hiperactiva, siempre la hacía avergonzarse. Le sorprendió ver lo rápidamente que Sasuke acabó su plato de Dango, ¿no odiaba los dulces?

-Ugh, Dios... odio los dulces.- Tina sonrió.

-¿Por qué los comes entonces?- el joven chasqueó su lengua.

-Me golpean.- bebió otro trago de té y se levantó.- ¿Estás lista?- su taza ni siquiera estaba medio vacía.

-Um... sí...- Tina levantó una ceja y le cogió la manga.

-Eh, espera, Sasuke, este Dango no es gratis...- él le mostró su cara más cool.

-Kei pagará hoy, dile que nos encontraremos con él en el festival.- la rubia lo miró, suspicaz, antes de decir.

-Oh, vienes todos los días de todas formas, podrás pagarme cualquier otro dia de la semana.- rió.

En su camino, un hombre encapuchado chocó contra el hombro de Sasuke.

-Perdón.- un joven con gafas redondas sonrió a modo de disculpa y rápidamente entró en la tienda. Sasuke frunció el ceño durante un momento.

-¿Estás bien?- Hinata tocó su manga gentilmente. Ante eso, el Uchiha la miró e intentó decir algo, pero simplemente no sentía nada, así que cerró la boca y la llevó hacia donde estaba la gente, y los niños corriendo, perdidos. Allí debía ser el festival.- Etto... creo que hemos llegado... un poco pronto.- Hinata hablaba despacio, mirando cómo ningún tendero o actividades estaban preparadas todavía.

-Sí.- Sasuke caminó alrededor, mirando, antes de que sus piernas doloridas empezaran a fallarle. Fue perezosamente hacia el siguiente estante y volvió para encontrarse a Hinata respirando profundamente y encorvada levemente.- [Definitivamente no puede ser ninja]

-¿Quieren helado?- el estante, obviamente de helados, estaba ocupado por un sonriente tendero.- ¡Tenemos todo tipo de deliciosos sabores!

-Odio los dulces.- contestó secamente y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, a la señorita parece que no le desagradan.- Sasuke miró fríamente al tendero y apoyó la mano en la manga de Hinata para atraerla hacia él.

-No le gustan.- volvió la cara, todavía con los ojos fríos y la miró.- ¿Verdad?- instantáneamente la joven negó con la cabeza.- ¿Lo ve?- dicho aquello, la pareja dejó el estante y siguieron su camino, aunque mejor dicho, Hinata siguió a Sasuke en su corto trayecto.

Algo después, el joven Uchiha decidió que era tiempo de descansar y simplemente se sentó en el primer banco que vio. Decidió ignorar cómo Hinata se sentaba a su lado y abría la boca, asombrada. Le echó una mirada completamente helada.

-No me avergüences delante de mis oficiales.- sus ojos se encontraron. Para él fue un encuentro, blanco contra negro.

-Sí.- hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y miró sus dedos.

-[¿Por qué esta aparentando que he herido sus sentimientos? Es verdad, ella me avergüenza delante de la gente... No me gusta ser visto con ella.]- Sasuke miró a su alrededor y comprobó que la mayoría de la gente que acudía al festival había aumentado, y había juegos tradicionales que acababan de empezar, provocando ganadores y perdedores. Hablando de perdedores, Sasuke sonrió ufanamente cuando vio a Kei en un juego de tiro de aros, había perdido miserablemente.

-¡Uchiha!- Kei estrechó la mano de Sasuke y le pegó en el protector.- ¡He luchado suciamente!

-Sí, cierto. Me he hecho esto cuando me has tirado contra una roca.- Sasuke tocó su protector de cabeza. Kei rió y analizó su cabeza, siseó.

-Oh...- Sono acababa de llegar, agarrando a Hinata y susurrándole cosas en la oreja.

-¿Qué pasó cuando me fui?- le preguntó. Hinata sonrió ante aquello y miró hacia otro lado, hacia los premios del juego.

-Na... nada, realmente... él estaba enfadado.- Los ojos de Sono se ensancharon.

-¿Qué? ¿No lucharíais o algo?- los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga se agrandaron también.

-Huh.

-¡Na-Nada!- sus brazos envolvieron el brazo de Kei.- ¡Vamos, cariño, consígueme un osito!

Kei ya había malgastado dos de sus cinco aros y todavía no había acertado en el juguete que Sono quería. El joven de pelo espeso tiró otro anillo hacia el oso pero volvió a fallar, recibiendo un golpe. Un intento más y Sono empezaría a gritarle cosas. Sasuke, irritado por aquellos intentos del ninja, cogió el último aro de Kei y lo tiró, acertando con gracia en el objeto.

El dueño de la tienda les tendió el agradable osito y le dijo a Sasuke la bonita pareja que hacían. Se volvió para decirle a Hinata que ya iba siendo hora de irse, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la gran montaña de juguetes. Un perrito blanco, se necesitaban tres anillas para ganarlo. Deshechó la idea de su cabeza y se volvió hacia Kei y su mujer.

-Vamos.- los ojos de Sono relampaguearon.

-¿No vas a conseguir algo para Hinata?- Sasuke movió su cabeza un poco, enfadado, para luego mirar a Hinata fríamente.

-¿Quieres que te consiga algo?- la chica intentó calmar su respiración y luego negó con la cabeza.- Ella no quiere nada, vamos.

-Pe... pero Uchiha... Parece que lo quiere...

-Cuando ella dice que no quiere nada, es porque no quiere nada.- siseó.

-¡Mírala!- le gritó, calmado, Kei, para no montar una escena.- ¡Prácticamente le estás ordenando que ella te diga que no quiere nada!- ante la mirada fría de Sasuke, continuó.- Vamos, tío, vamos a hacer algo divertido. Déjame ver cómo consigues otro.- Kei cogió otros cinco aros.- ¿Por qué no le conseguimos este perrito?- Sasuke siguió mirándolo con frialdad.- ¿Qué?

-No voy a jugar a tus juegos. Ahora, o nos separamos, o continuamos.- el rostro de Kei se enfureció, volviéndose más duro.

-Estamos continuando.- tomó aire.- Chicas... ¿Por qué no os vais... y os empolváis la nariz o algo así?- sonrió a su mujer.- El baño de mujeres está justo en frente.- Sono cogió la indirecta de su marido y agarró a Hinata por el brazo mientras ella protestaba, llevándosela al baño. Una vez Hinata y Sono estaban fuera del alcance para oírles, Kei estampó los anillos de plástico contra el estante.- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Pensaba que habías venido para hacer algo divertido!- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-No, tú has venido aquí para pasártelo bien, yo he venido para conocer a los oficiales.

-No sabía que fueras el Mizukge.

-Bueno, yo tampoco sabía que fueras Santa.- Kei tosió por la risa que le produjo que le devolvieran aquel chiste, así que sonrió a su amigo, que seguía permaneciendo serio.

-Tío, estás haciendo esto demasiado serio, piérdete un poco y consigue un plan de ataque para recuperar su corazón!- cogió uno de los aros y falló en el juguete casi una milla. Irritado, Sasuke cogió los aros y acertó los cuatro en el cuello del perro. El tendero le tendió el perro a tamaño real a Sasuke, que rehusó el cogerlo, así que Kei acabó llevándolo, decidiendo sentarse en un banco cercano para esperar a su esposa.- Etto...- estudió el silencio de Sasuke, que parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima después de demostrar su valía como ninja.- ¿Cómo se lo tomaron sus padres?- Sasuke bajó su mano y la apretó, estaban invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los padres de Hinata, ¿cómo reaccionaron ante vuestra noticia?

-¿Qué noticia?- Kei parpadeó.

-Bueno, ella se fue corriendo contigo, ¡en qué estás pensando!

-Nada, no hemos tenido noticias suyas todavía. [Seguramente su padre esté bailando victorioso ahora] Pero no me sorprendería si nunca las recibiéramos.

-¿Estás diciéndome que su familia no la quería?

-No.- después de una pausa, Kei continuó preguntando, quería saber mas.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-¿Debería saberlo?- hizo una pregunta retórica para sí mismo.- Probablemente no quisieran hacerse cargo de las preparaciones para la boda.- acabó contestando.

-¿Eran pobres?

-[Ja, ellos no son nada, pero ¿pobres?] No

-¿Eran el demonio?

-No.

-¿Ella les odia?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?- Sasuke golpeó el peluche gigante, enfadado.

-¡Me matarías si lo hiciera!- Kei sonrió y encontró a su esposa.

Sono arrastraba a Hinata hacia los chicos con una salvaje sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Ey, Sasuke! ¡Échale un vistazo!- cogió la cara de Hinata en su mano y la obligó a mirarle. Hinata llevaba puesto colorete melocotón claro, sombra de ojos y brillo de labios rojo. Kei, el otro casado con la mujer más caliente que podía haber, abrió su boca al mirar a Hinata. Sasuke, por su parte, arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- los hombros de Sono cayeron, derrumbada, mientras Hinata miraba a otro lado, con las mejillas completamente rojas aunque no hubiera llevado nada de colorete.

-¿Qué? ¿No crees que está bonita?

-¿Piensas que maquillar a una mujer la hace bonita?

-¡Todavía no entiendo por qué ella está contigo! ¡Deberías abandonarle, Hinata!- la aludida únicamente apretó sus manos y miró en la distancia, donde jugaban los niños. Kei rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y le ofreció el grande perro blanco a Sono para que lo cogiera.

-Vamos… vamos a intentar pasarlo bien, ¿vale?- Sono se quejó, Sasuke simplemente lo miró, y puso sus ojos en blanco cuando Hinata asintió solamente.- Genial, ahora vamos a ver qué podemos comer.

Media hora después, ellos habían acabado los aperitivos y Sono llevaba al perro agarrado del pelo. Sasuke tenía las manos en los bolsillos, no había comido demasiado, y Hinata no había probado bocado.

-Dime cariño, ¿cómo has conseguido este bonito perrito?- la mujer tocó los hombros de su marido con las patitas del animal.

-Ah... en realidad... fue Uchiha quien lo consiguio...- rascó su cabeza, nervioso. Sono le miró, inquisitiva.

-Kei pagó, no es mío. Tampoco lo quiero.- Sono sonrió y miró hacia el animal de peluche.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Siempre he querido un perrito de peluche!- se dirigió a su esposo.- Deberías tomar lecciones de shurikens con Sasuke-kun, ¡es la primera vez que ganas algo para mí!

-¡Yo no!- gritó él.- ¡El Uchiha lo hizo!

Sasuke miró como discutían, no le interesaba meterse en ese tipo de cosas, solamente tomaba parte en cosas reales, de vida o muerte. Ausente, empezó a mirar a Hinata, y se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de sonreír suavemente y mirar hacia otro lado. Sus cejas se levantaron, a modo de confusión. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

-¿Qué pasa?- Los hombros de la chica se tensaron, y ella rehusó contestar, apartando la mirada.

-Nada.- acabó decidiendo ignorarla esta vez, si ella decía que no era nada, no sería nada, ¿verdad?

-¡Eh! ¿Vais a seguir así toda la noche?- preguntó a la pareja mientras movía su hombro para mirar si seguía doliéndole. Kei y Sono pararon de discutir y miraron al enfadado Uchiha y su ausente esposa.

-Claro.- Kei paró instantáneamente y rozó la mejilla de su mujer con un dedo.- Hablaremos de esto más tarde, en casa.

-¡Oh, estoy muy asustada! ¿Vas a matarme con una almohada o vas a hacer que se me salten las lágrimas?- Kei masculló algo en su respiración, Sasuke no pudo oírlo, pero pareció que Sono se sonrojara como si fuera Hinata subida a un escenario y estuviera cantando karaoke. Sasuke frotó su nuca, estaba ocurriendo otra vez... Dejó de hacerlo cuando un dolor punzante empezó a martillear en sus oídos, y recordó cómo había abusado de su cuerpo cuando se despertó, y cómo había sido la terrible lucha que había tenido con Kei unas horas antes. Todavía le dolía, maldita sea. Aquel fallo no iba a ser tan agradable para él como había pensado.

En su camino, les hablaron de un restaurante, Ito-sensei estaba con un grupo de mujeres. Sus expresiones eran más cercanas a una sonrisa de lo que solían ser sus típicas muecas. Recordó que Ito era mucho más fuerte que cualquier ninja y seguramente podría enseñarle alguna cosa que otra. Quizás se lo preguntara luego...

Sasuke se paró a sí mismo cuando chocó contra la espalda de Kei, hinchándosele una vena por haber parado tan de repente. Kei agarró el brazo de Sasuke y lo llevó a su lado con fuerza.

-Sí, señor, este es Uchiha Sasuke, el genio del grupo.- de repente Sasuke se encontró delante de un hombre de mediana edad, ligeramente con sobrepeso y pelo blanco.

-¡Oh! Así que tu eres el famoso superviviente Uchiha!- el hombre sonrió.

-Sí, señor, soy yo.- Sasuke, inmediatamente le estrechó su mano y saludó al oficial.- Un honor conocerle.

-Soy Kazuki Jin, jefe de departamento de Interrogación.- su sonrisa y sus ojos eran precavidos, estudiando la cara del Uchiha.- ¿Tienes lo que llaman el Sharingan?- el joven intentó no gruñir.

-Sí, señor, lo tengo.- el jefe de interrogatorios sonrió y se volvió de espaldas, sonriendo a la mujer que estaba tras él.

-¿Qué dices tú, cielo? ¿Me dejas que les invite a tomar algo de te?- la mujer le ofreció al moreno una sonrisa simpática.

-Si no están muy ocupados...- Sasuke volvió a encontrarse con los ojos del hombre.

-Me sentiría honrado de que tomaran café en mi casa.

-[Finalmente la misión está empezando a funcionar como planeamos]- pensó Sasuke. El oficial Jin sonrió y lanzó una mirada a la espalda del Uchiha

-¿Es esa tu mujer?- Hinata saltó con fuerza, sobresaltada, tocando con su hombro el brazo de su marido.

-Sí. Me llamo Uchiha Hinata, un honor conocerle, señor.- si Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la cordialidad de su mujer, no lo aparentó.

-¿Cómo no vamos a por algo de beber? ¿Lo de siempre?- preguntó Kei. El oficial Jin los miró.

-¿Quién paga?

-Yo, por supuesto.- Sasuke puso una mano sobre los hombros de los dos hombres.- Me reuniré contigo en casa, Hinata.

-Sí.- Hinata sonrió tímidamente de nuevo. Aquel era un momento de silencio para las tres mujeres que estaban mirando a sus maridos desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Es un buen hombre.- Sono cruzó sus brazos. La mujer del oficial se rió con fuerza.

-Él es siempre así.- con eso se volvió hacia Hinata.- ¿Tú eres Hinata? Mi nombre es Rin.- Hinata, tímidamente, estrechó la mano de la mujer.

-Encantada de conocerte.- Sono rió.

-Hinata, ¡estás roja! ¡No seas tan tímida!- agarró el brazo de Hinata.- ¡Rin y yo somos muy buenas amigas!

-¿Queréis que vayamos... a mi casa?- ofreció la joven de ojos blancos tímidamente.

Hinata se sentó en la mesa y les ofreció té a Sono y Rin.

-Así que ¿eres una Hyuuga?- preguntó Rin después de aceptar el té. Sono lo bebía con sorbos ruidosos, observando el gran juguete sentado en la esquina. Hinata asintió tímidamente, no se podía negar algo que era obvio por el color de los ojos.

-Pero no sé cómo se usa. [Es mejor asegurarse con eso...]

-¡No sabes!- los ojos de la mujer relampaguearon.- ¡Pensaba que las mujeres Hyuuga también eran entrenadas con Byakugan!

-Yo no fui entrenada.[Mi padre siempre entrenaba a Hanabi...] Me enseñaron a comportarme como una esposa.- estaba sorprendida por aquellas frases de disculpa.- ¡No es malo! Yo... ¡sé cómo hacer té!- Sono se ruborizó y dejó su taza vacía sobre la mesa.

-Sí... Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacerlo, Kei acaba gastándose todo el dinero en la tienda de té. Yo creo que debería haberse casado con esa Tina...

-¡Es realmente muy bueno!- Rin sonrió y puso su taza también sobre la mesa.- Sabe muy diferente a cualquier cosa que haya probado antes!- el corazón de la Hyuuga latía con fuerza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… estaba orgullosa de algo.

-Solamente se pueden conseguir este tipo de hierbas en Konoha.- paró de repente.- Quiero decir, ¡en mercaderos de Konoha!- ambas mujeres parecieron confusas sobre cómo Hinata había cambiado su forma de actuar, pero lo ignoraron de todas formas.

-Sí, Konoha siempre está con el sol primaveral, muy diferente a aquí.- la vieja mujer sonrió.- Siempre le digo a mi marido que me lleve allí por vacaciones, pero nunca lo hace.

-¿En serio?- Sono pareció confortarse a sí misma con aquella declaración, y cruzó sus piernas bajo la mesa.- ¿Por qué los chicos son tan problemáticos?

-No lo sé. Creo que Jin está siempre ocupado por su línea de trabajo...- dos ojos negros se encontraron con dos blancos.

-¿¡QUÉ!- Hinata saltó, había estado ausente ese tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo más egoísta que ha hecho Sasuke desde que está contigo?- preguntó Sono. Hinata se tomó un poco de tiempo, intentando pensar cuando Sasuke la había hecho llorar.

-Mmm... él a veces... no quiere entenderme.- Sono la miró mientras Rin asentía lentamente.

La puerta se abrió y un borracho Kei entró, tambaleándose, y siendo cargado por un colorado Sasuke y un feliz Jin. Las mujeres se levantaron de la mesa para que pudieran sentarse los hombres. Hinata inmediatamente empezó a hacer otra tetera con sus hierbas especiales.

-¡KEI!- Sono golpeó a su marido en la rojísima mejilla.- ¡Otra vez has vuelto a emborracharte!- Kei asintió felizmente, obviamente no se daba cuenta de la fiereza de los ojos de su mujer.- Oh, perdona, Hinata, pero va a estar haciendo estupideces toda la noche.- Hinata se volvió hacia la pareja.- Sono-san.- le tendió una taza de te.- Dale esto cuando despierte, le ayudará con la resaca.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Sono les dijo adiós y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Rin tocó el brazo de su marido.

-Cariño, ¿cuánto les has hecho beber?- el oficial Jin, aparentemente orgulloso de sí mismo, rió.

-¡No mucho! Solamente unas copas...

-¿De qué?- había un brillo especial, cálido, en los ojos de la mujer, así que decidió no hablar.

-¡Sake!- Sasuke dijo alto y claro, antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.- ¡Oh, hay demasiado ruido aquí...!- Jin rió mientras su tripa saltaba con él.

-¡Eres adorable!- exclamó.

-No tan alto...- ocultó su cara bajo sus brazos.

-¡Pero has tomado menos que Katsuma!

-¿En serio?- Sasuke preguntó e ignoró la mano que estaba acariciando su cara.- ¿Cuánto he bebido?

-Unas tres...- se rió.- botellas.

-¡TRES BOTELLAS!- gritó Rin.- ¡No puedo creerte!

-¡Ey! ¡Ellos son chicos! ¡Nunca habían tomado tanto licor junto!

-¿Cuánto ha tomado Kei?- Hinata se sentó y les tendió dos tazas al oficial y su mujer.

-Tres botellas y alguna copa más...- Jin sorbió su té.- Yo he tomado cinco, y estoy más despierto que un caballo a galope.- su mujer le puso la mano en la boca.- ¡Qué!- Sasuke calentó sus dedos rodeando la taza de té, pero no bebió.

-Demasiado caliente...- Hinata estaba preocupada.

-Sasuke...- Jin se acabó su bebida y empezó a levantarse, seguido inmediatamente por su mujer.

-Bien, Uchiha, ven a visitarme a mi oficina cuando quieras, o debería decir, cuando estés despierto.- Sasuke hizo una mueca y se levantó caminando hacia la puerta con el oficial.

-Todavía estoy despierto.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves?- había levantado dos dedos. Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, alejándose y acercándose, juntando sus cejas. Su Sharingan relampagueó y después de un minuto, habló.

-Dos... creo...- Jin estaba impresionado.

-¿Cuántos?- levantó un tercer dedo.

-No estoy ciego, tres.

-Bien pues, de todas formas deberías descansar.- palmeó su hombro y se fue. Rin esbozó una sonrisa hacia Hinata y se fue tras él. Sasuke se tambaleó hasta llegar a la mesa y golpeó su cabeza contra la madera... otra vez. Palpó con los dedos hasta encontrar la taza y la agarró con ambas manos. Respiraba profunda y rápidamente. Hinata miraba a Sasuke preocupada, pero decidida a no hablar, hasta que él se lo pidiera. La joven se sentó e intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación con el mínimo ruido posible.

-Ah! ¡Cállate!- Sasuke golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa unas cuantas veces, el te se salió de la taza y se extendió por la mesa y su manga. Ella lo miró y fue al baño para preparar un baño caliente para su marido borracho. Sus dedos jugaban en el agua caliente hasta ver que estaba en el punto exacto.

-[¿Qué he hecho yo para tener que hacer esta misión? No me estoy quejando, pero es peligroso tener que hacer la mitad de esta misión con Sasuke... borracho. ¡Y no creo que sea más fácil que podamos seguir estando juntos durante mucho tiempo si él hace esto... Entiendo ahora por qué la anciana en los Hyuuga me daba las lecciones para casarme aunque fuera una chica incasable. Solo espero que mi padre esté orgulloso de mí, aunque si no vuelvo a convertirme en una Hyuuga].- La puerta del baño se abrió con un sonriente Sasuke. Entró tambaleándose, únicamente llevando una toalla atada a la cintura. El corazón de Hinata empezó a latir con ferocidad en sus oídos, entendió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Hinata.- la joven se paralizó, como si estuviera completamente congelada. Aquel había sido el sonido de una pieza de ropa en la madera, y luego algo entrar en el agua.- ¿Dónde vas?

-Fu... fu... fu... fuera.- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-No.- escuchó cómo se movía el agua, y luego algo tocando su manga.- Me estoy bañando ahora... báñate ahora, conmigo.- sus hombros se tensaron, chasqueó la lengua.

-No.- se deshizo de su agarre y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sasuke tenía su mano sobre la manivela de la puerta en un instante. Llevaba puesta su ropa interior, que estaba completamente mojada, cubriendo su cuerpo, para alivio de Hinata.

-Bien, quiero que frotes mi espalda.

-No.- ella le dio la espalda, para no mirarle a los ojos.

-Eres una ninja médico, ¿por qué demonios nunca haces nada?- acabó exasperando, volviendo a andar hacia la bañera. Volvió a ponerse la toalla y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Las lágrimas luchaban por caer y sus labios le temblaban. A penas podía respirar.

-[¿Debería? Soy su mujer, ¿verdad? Pero no... ¡No puedo tocarle! No soy realmente su mujer... ¡No quiero serlo!]

-Estoy borracho.- la chica escuchó su gruñido.- ¿No podrías hacer algún tipo de hierba medicinal que pudiera calmar el dolor físico o algo?- volvió a darse la vuelta y tocó la puerta con la mano para sostenerse.

-No.

-Bien.- el agua se estampó contra su cabeza.

Hinata salió al instante, el aire frío de la habitación era mucho más fácil de respirar que el del baño. Rápidamente colocó el futón de Sasuke y puso la almohada encima, antes de desenrollar su propia cama.

Ella todavía estaba esperando.

Presionó su cabeza contra la almohada y miró lentamente, las lágrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas, estampándose contra la almohada. Se había tumbado en la cama y esperaba antes de dormirse para poder cambiarse de ropa en el baño. Si ella intentaba algo cuando él estuviera despierto, y borracho...

No quería pensar en eso.

Algo más tarde, sintió una respiración sobre su cara, y una voz en su cabeza.

-Hinata... Hinata, despierta.- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, asustados, y pequeñas venas aparecieron en su cara. Dos puntos rojos de chakra le indicaron que la cabeza que le hablaba era Sasuke. Las venas desaparecieron y se sentó, mirándole a los ojos. Dos segundo más tarde, recordó que él estaba borracho, y volvió a brincar, alejándose de él.- Me voy a entrenar hoy, seguramente vuelva tarde.- Sasuke tenía profundas y negras ojeras bajo sus ojos, y sus labios estaban pálidos y cortados. Vio cómo se alejaba y se perdía tras la puerta.

Una vez su respiración se calmó, vio que ya era por la mañana. Empezó a llorar por haberse quedado dormida. Y Sasuke no la había tocado aquella noche.

Se levantó y se tambaleó mientras iba hacia el baño para lavar la suciedad del día anterior y aclarar su mente.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Hikari

Sasuke se tumbó después de un buen entrenamiento. Estaba exhausto, con el cuerpo dolorido y la cabeza martilleándole. Pero ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para poder vengar a su familia, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Hinata no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba en su oscuro corazón... nadie lo sabía. Aunque lo supieran... nadie podría entender sus razones, nadie.

Los últimos rayos de sol cayeron sobre su pálida piel, y su cabello caía desordenado sobre sus ojos. Escuchó los pasos antes de ver una sombra que se acercaba a él.

-Uchiha.- Sasuke se incorporó y se levantó del suelo antes de mirar al ninja más alto.

-Ito-sensei.

-He venido porque me lo has pedido amablemente.- la mujer entornó los ojos, mirándole.- Pareces enfermo.

-Estoy bien.- apartó el pelo de su cara.- Quiero hacer una solicitud.- Ito sonrió mientras sus labios esbozaban lo que parecía una sonrisa, aunque más bien era una mueca.

-Ya sé lo que quieres. Escucha, antes de preguntar, que no te daré ni una sola clase particular.- los ojos del moreno se agrandaron salvajemente.- ¿Qué pensabas? Fui al festival para divertirme, no para conocer a los alumnos.- sonrió.- ¿Qué querías preguntarme?- el joven apartó la mirada.

-Quiero aprender el Kage-Bunshin no jutsu.- Ito tocó sus labios con una mano.

-Pensaba que era algo que Gou-sensei iba a enseñarte.

-No.- Sasuke frunció el ceño.- Está enseñándonos cómo trabajar con cosas pesadas.

-Exactamente lo mismo que yo haría.- negó con la cabeza.- Todavía no estás preparado para aprender el Kage-Bunshin.- Sasuke pareció enfurecerse todavía más.

-¿Qué es lo que debería hacer, exactamente, para estar preparado?

-Necesitas controlar perfectamente tu chakra, y deberías poder moldearlo a tu antojo también.- Sasuke caminó dos pasos hacia atrás e hizo una serie de sellos. Después, puso su dedo índice y corazón sobre sus labios, y una gran llamarada de fuego que se convirtió en una bola ardió durante un buen rato. Ito estaba impresionada. Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para recuperar aliento y poder mirar fríamente a su maestra.

-¿Con más chakra o es suficiente?

-Tienes mucho chakra. Pero no lo haré. Escucha, hay una razón... Yo no os estoy enseñando, y no quiero ni una palabra más sobre el asunto.- Sasuke se enfureció.- Estoy embarazada, y no puedo usar demasiado chakra en ninjutsu, menos en taijutsu. Por eso os está entrenando Gou-sensei.- se tocó su protector, para luego agarrar a Sasuke del cuello y levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo.- Pero ni se te ocurra ir diciéndoselo a la gente, ¿entendido?

-Sí.- gruñó.- [Perfecto, la única persona que podría enseñarme algo nuevo está embarazada...]- volvió a dejarle y le sonrió de forma maternal.

-Te enseñaré el Kage-Bunshin cuando tenga a mi bebé, ¿de acuerdo?- se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar sin esperar una respuesta. Sasuke suspiró, cansado.

Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde moldeando chakra en un clon normal. Podía crear múltiples Sasukes, pero ninguno era real. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mal? Alguien estaba allí, el moreno lo sentía en el aire. Era alguien familiar... ¿Hinata? Se volvió y se encontró con unos ojos rojo-sangre.

-Hola, hermano.- sus ojos se abrieron, salvajes, y su corazón empezó a latir con intensidad en sus oídos. De repente, se encontró con unos ojos blancos, sorprendidos.

-¡Hinata!- se apartó de ella y miró hacia el campo, donde ya había oscurecido.- ¡¿Dónde está Itachi?- la chica lo miraba sorprendida.

-Estabas dormido en mitad del campo... son las diez de la noche... Yo... yo estaba... yo estaba preocupada...

-[¡Pensé que era él!]- pensó arrancándose el protector de la frente. En ese momento empezó a sentirse mal, realmente mal...

En la oscuridad, pudo reconocer la zona por la luz débil de las calles. Hinata lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué?- siseó, e intentó levantarse, pero acabó cayendo de nuevo. Sus piernas estaban débiles, y sus manos, frías.

-Sasuke.- sus ojos se encontraron, negros contra blancos... los de la chica tenían venas bajo su piel, palpitando.- Déjame... déjame ayudarte.- por lo que se veía, él no debía poder andar por sí mismo. Así que pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su esposa, ignorando el dolor de sus ojos.

-Tengo hambre.- se tambaleó al dar el primer paso, y ella lo sujetó mejor.

-¿No has... comido nada?- notó la calidez de la chica, pero era como si ella estuviera esperando algo de él.

-No. [Se me había olvidado comer, joder.] ¿Cómo me encontraste?- vió cómo miraba a su alrededor, a lo largo de la oscura calle, desierta, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-Recordé... que tú y Kei-san entrenaban aquí.- contestó forzando una sonrisa.

-Oh.- el golpeteo de su cabeza nunca paraba, y el hecho de que su hermano estuviera por allí cerca le hacía sentir nervioso. Caminaron en silencio, escuchando solamente el eco de sus pasos durante todo el trayecto hasta casa. La villa parecía un pueblo fantasma, y aquello le asustaba, le recordaba a su casa.

-Está muy silencioso.- susurró la joven, mientras ya podían ver su casa en frente.

-Mm.- Sasuke deseó poder acercarse a ella, para coger su calidez, pero prefirió no hacerlo, era humillante por su parte. Hinata abrió la puerta y entró con él, llevándole con cuidado y dejándole en la habitación, donde su cama le estaba esperando. El joven dejó caer su cabeza sobre la suave almuada y suspiró. Era la primera vez que estaba realmente agradecido de tenerla. Sus brazos se deslizaron, alejándose de él... pero antes de que ella se fuera, la mano del moreno agarró su manga.- ¿Adónde vas?- sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

-Necesitas energía.- se deshizo de su agarre lentamente y abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Algo más tarde, Sasuke se estiró y abrió los ojos, su estómago pedía comida. No había comido nada en todo el día, y su cuerpo le pedía alimento. Gruñó por el dolor y sacudió su cabeza. Sus dedos estaban helados, y sus rodillas, sin fuerza.- No te muevas mucho.- el joven se volvió al escuchar su voz, viendo a Hinata caminando hacia él. Había estado sentada en la ventana.- Debiste usar un montón de chakra.- volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Medianoche.- una cuchara abandonó el plato.- ¿Quieres algo de arroz?- preguntó acercándosela. Sasuke cogió la cuchara, enfadado. Tenía que hacerlo por sí mismo, ¡maldita sea! Se sentó y agarró la cuchara con sus dedos temblorosos. Un plato lleno de arroz era lo que necesitaba su estómago. Lo pedía a gritos, y Hinata debía haberlo escuchado. Sin embargo, había hecho la comida y no había dicho nada al respecto. Le trajo también algo de carne cuando hubo acabado con el arroz.- ¿Está frío?

-Está bien.- nunca llegó a pensar que cosas como esas podrían pasarle, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso ella por él? ¿Tanto quería regresar?- ¿Lo has hecho tú?- su voz, apagada, le dió a entender que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿No está bueno?

-Te he dicho que estaba bien.- la miró, intentando concentrarse en su cara en aquella oscuridad.- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- vio cómo dirigía la mirada hacia él.

-¿El... qué?- dejó el plato de arroz en el suelo, acercándose a ella para suspirar. Olía a primavera... y a frutas.

-¿Por qué me haces la comida... me preparas el baño... y haces la cama para mí?

-Yo... yo soy...- susurraba tartamudeando, el nerviosismo irradiaba por todos los poros de su piel.- tu... mu...jer.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- en aquella oscuridad era imposible ver su reacción, aunque él seguía mirando detenidamente las líneas blancas de su piel.- ¿Por qué lo haces?- se movió, inquieta.

-Deberías... tener cuidado... de... las cosas de... ahí fuera...- apartó el pelo de su cara, nerviosa.- Yo tengo... cuidado...

-¿Es porque quieres volver, no?- volvió a coger el plato de arroz, aunque estaba frío, era comida y su cuerpo se lo pedía, para luego beber un poco del té que había preparado.

-¿Volver?

-Mm, debes querer hacer algo allí, por eso quieres volver.- contestó apuntándole con la cuchara.

-Nada.- ella sacudió su cabeza.- Yo... no quiero nada.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y puso otra vez el plato en el suelo. Estaba muy cansado. Apolló la cabeza en la almohada y después, oscuridad...

Una sonrisa suave, una aterciopelada piel con cabello negro. Su madre le sonreía y le tendía una bolsa con su comida. Era un día normal, de un niño que iba a la escuela. Caminaba aquel día hacia casa, como cualquier otro. Todo el mundo estaba en la calle, en sus casas, en su barrio, todos ellos estaban muertos.

Sus padres, que habían estado vivos momentos antes, ahora estaban tendidos en el suelo. Un segundo, y todo había acabado. Y luego su hermano le sonrió y le enseñó su protector, con una marca surcándolo por los dos extremos, y le decía que estaba ocupado. Lluvia de sangre, le asaltó únicamente un pensamiento, una sola palabra. Venganza.

Sasuke se levantó sudoroso, temblando. Sus puntos de chakra eran apenas visibles. Suspiró y volvió a echarse en la cama, escuchando su acelerada respiración. Se volvió instantáneamente y se encontró con un pequeño curso de chakra, que tenía pequeñas líneas blancas, diferente a todo lo que antes había visto.

-¿Hinata?- su voz era temblorosa. El chakra lentamente fue desapareciendo, para ver el contorno de una mujer. Francamente, tembló por el frío bajo las sábanas y sus hombros se movieron incontrolablemente. El suelo estaba helado, pero no tan frío como su pecho en ese mismo momento.- Por favor.- susurró, y ella paró de dormitar.

-Sasuke, ¿qué... estás haciendo?- la joven se volvió violentamente.

-Tengo frío.- susurró, pretándose más hacia ella. Estuvieron en silencio. Ambos estaban nerviosos, asustados, pero por razones absolutamente diferentes. Sin embargo, ella le entendió. Si una ninja médico utilizaba su chakra, mente y cuerpo, ella podría darle un poco de fuerza con forme pasara el tiempo más fácilmente.

¡No le estaba diciendo que tomara su cuerpo, obviamente! ¡Sino estaría traicionando a Naruto-kun!

Sasuke abrió los ojos furioso. "¿Quién demonios está golpeando mi puerta?" pensó. Abrió los ojos y empezó a levantarse, solo para ver a Hinata durmiendo entre sus brazos. El golpeteo en la puerta continuaba.

-Qué.- siseó cuando abrió la puerta. Kei sonrió.

-Tenemos entrenamiento hoy, ¿por qué todavía no estás?

-¿Tenemos?

-Sí, y está lloviendo.- Sasuke entornó los ojos hacia la ventana para mirar la lluvia.

-Bien, te veré en la academia.- cerró la puerta de golpe antes de que el otro ninja dijera algo.- [Lo único que quiero es volver a dormir como esta noche]- caminó hacia la habitación, y encontró a Hinata escondiéndose entre las sábanas, mirándole entre asustada y enfadada.- [Mierda, no podré volver a hacer esto otra vez]- empezó a coger la ropa para ir a entrenar.- Tengo entrenamiento hoy también, iré con Kei.- ella asintió.- Y antes de que empieces a hacerte ideas equivocadas, no es lo que piensas ni nada por el estilo.- cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo.- [¿Qué demonios he dicho? Es algo que le dirías a una prostituta, no a tu mujer, ¡a la que has ido para sentirte mejor! Mierda...]- abrió la puerta de nuevo, pero vio que era demasiado tarde. La buscó con la mirada pero ya no estaba en la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y empezó a desvestirse

Kei había tenido suerta la noche anterior. Nada comparado con el humor del moreno aquella mañana.

-¿Puedel callarte? ¡Estoy tratando de luchar!- su cuerpo se tensó, y sus hombros luchaban por no derrumbarse por el peso. Esas pesas eran demasiado grandes para él.

-¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo yo?- Kei rió e intentó darle un puñetazo.- Que, ¡no me digas que has "dormido en el sofá"! (N./Trad.: la expresión en inglés es "you didn't get a back rub". La expresión literal me resulta incomprensible, pero he supuesto que una aproximación podría ser esa por el contexto de lo que están hablando)

-No.- algo azotó su pecho con aquel golpe verbal lanzado por su compañero.

-¿No?- Kei había recibido un golpe en la mandíbula por aquello, pero eso no le impidió hablar.- ¿Qué os pasa, tíos? ¡Os habéis peleado!

-sí, nos hemos peleado, pero no te importa.- los ojos del Uchiha relampaguearon y el Sharingan apareció una vez más en su mirada.

-Eh, hombre, no deberías hacer eso cuando os peleáis...

-Me has despertado, ha sido tu culpa.- Sasuke atacó a Kei en las costillas.

-Oh... ha sido... ¿por algo de dormir?

-No, no ha sido eso.- Sasuke paró de pelear.- Hemos discutido porque me has despertado, y estaba de mal humor. En realidad, ha sido culpa tuya. Ahora, lucha contra mí.

-¡Me das miedo! ¡Tienes los ojos rojos!- Kei le golpeó una vez más y sonrió cuando su rodilla se tambaleó y tuvo que apollarla en el suelo. Su cara estaba mordiendo la suciedad.- ¡Oh! ¡Te ayudo, te ayudo!- Sasuke se sentó y pasó las manos por sus bolsillos.

-Una cosa... ¿tú sabes... por alguna casualidad, cómo se hace el Kage-Bunshin no jutsu?- Kei apolló sus manos en sus rodillas, encorvándose para aliviar el dolor de espalda, y le observó.

-¿Qué es eso?- Sasuke gruñó y se recostó bajo un árbol.

-Nada.- Kei se ajustó las pesas en sus brazos y se puso al lado de Sasuke.

-No te vi ayer, pero hoy pareces completamente decahído.- el moreno se quitó el protector de cabeza, y se quitó las gotas de lluvia de su pelo al moverlo.

-Cállate.- tras un momento de silencio, vieron como el profesor se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué os habéis sentado aquí?- preguntó Gou. Sasuke lo miró y se levantó, le dolían los pies.

-Sensei, ¿eres en verdad un Chuunin?- el viejo pareció ofendido.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Qué definirías, exactamente, como un Chuunnin?- Sasuke ignoró el codazo que Kei le había dado en ese momento.

-No tenéis que descansar durante el entrenamiento.- Gou iba a volverse a ir.

-Sensei... quiero aprender el Kage-Bunshin no jutsu.- le dijo francamente, ante lo que el hombre se volvió, la lluvia mojaba su cara.

-No tienes suficiente chakra.

-Sí lo tengo.- respondió Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos. Gou hizo lo mismo antes de volver a mirarle.

-Escúchame, Uchiha. Ya sé lo fuerte que eres, pero no estás preparado.- Sasuke luchó contra sí mismo para intentar no atacarle.

-¿Podrías mostrármelo? Solo una vez.- le miró.

-No pararás hasta que lo haga, ¿no?

-Supongo que no.

-Bien.- el profesor hizo una serie de sellos con las manos y cerró los ojos.

-¡Kage-Bunshin no jutsu!- con aquello, cinco Gou-senseis aparecieron, preguntando al mismo tiempo.- ¿Ya estás contento?- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí, muchas gracias.-con aquello, cerró los ojos y ocultó su Sharingan para descansar.- [Lo tengo].- el hombre sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se volvió, haciendo desaparecer a las copias.

-Continuar entrenando, la comida no será hasta dentro de dos horas.

-¡Hai!- exclamó Kei, poniéndose en formación militar. Cuando se hubo ido, se acercó a Sasuke.- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Uchiha? ¿Por qué le tienes tan poco respeto a tu profesor?- de repente, Sasuke se sentía superior al otro ninja, sonrió calmado.

-¿Quieres luchas, señor educado?- había algo malo en la actitud del joven, pensó Kei, pero no podía hacer nada contra aquello.

-¡Pues claro!

Tina dejó otra botella de sake en frente de sus mayores clientes, para luego posar una mano en su cintura.

-¿Dango?- Sasuke tomó la taza y luego asintió.

-Bien, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy por la tarde?- Kei se apoyó en la silla y dejó caer su cabeza.

-Me están sirviendo...- Tina, por su parte, sonrió.

-Vamos a hacer un chuletón especial.

-¡Perfecto!- sacudió su cabeza para quitarse las gotas de lluvia.- Soñaba con el día en que quince clones corrieran tras de mí.

-Nunca subestimes a un Uchiha.- Sasuke sonrió, ufano, y ordenó otra copa.- Únicamente necesito verlo una vez, ya sabes.- Kei lo miró, sorbiendo su bebida.

-Tío, como desearía tener más parte de la sangre Uchiha en mí...- rió. Pasaron toda la tarde divirtiéndose con su cena. Mucha gente empezó a entrar a la pequeña tienda para escapar de la lluvia, y luego empezaban a ir a sus casas en grandes cantidades. Kei acabó su último tazón de arroz y carne.- Hey, Uchiha, ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos ya?- Sasuke, que sorbía un tazón entero entonces, se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, deberíamos.

-¡Ey! ¡Tina-san!- gritó el ruidoso ninja.- ¿Puedes pasarnos la cuenta?- sonrió, y la vió al momento sobre la mesa. Sasuke estaba abriendo su paraguas. Una vez en la calle, el más alto de los dos se encogió por momentos y se desperezó.- ¡Brrr! ¡Hace un día horrible!

-Noche.- le corrigió el moreno, y empezaron a dirigirse hacia sus dormitorios. A Sasuke le daba pavor ir allí, Hinata seguramente le haría pasar la noche como si estuviera en el infierno... apartó esos pensamientos y miró a su compañero, que sostenía una bolsa con lo que les había sobrado de la cena.- ¿Por qué has cogido las sobras?

-¡Para mí!- se rió.- Bueno, a Sono le gusta la comida fácil, preo yo no sé si habrá hecho algo para cenar o no, así que he decidido llevar algo a casa. Además, ¡he pagado por ello!- Sasuke suspiró.

-[Espero no convertirme en un kei, nunca]- Kei continuó hablando sobre algunas cosas durante el camino de vuelta, pero de repente paró una cuantas casas antes de llegar a las suyas.

-Mira...- estaba oscuro, pero algo estaba pasando, obviamente. Algunos hombres estaban llevando a una niña que gritaba e intentaba escapar de ellos, haciendo que estos últimos se rieran. Kei golpeó levemente las costillas de Sasuke, que miraba impasible la escena.- Vamos, tío.- empezó a caminar hacia ellos cuando la mano de Sasuke le detuvo.

-No son nuestros asuntos.- dijo secamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. El otro ninja lo miraba confuso.

-No puedo creerte...

-Simplemente, vamos a casa. Ellos sabrán lo que hacen.- la expresión de Kei reflejaba su disgusto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Sasuke sonrió.

-Está bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie.- en silencio, Sasuke empezó a andar hacia el lugar, cruzando sus brazos ante los hombres que se reían.- ¡Eh!.- Eran tres hombres, y la niña parecía más pequeña que Hinata.

-¿Quieres algo de diversión?- un sucio y húmedo hombre le preguntó, poniendo sus dedos alrededor del pelo de la niña, y con la otra mano cubriendo su boca.

-Seguro.- Sasuke empezó a andar hacia la niña, en cuyos ojos solo se reflejaba el horror. Sasuke notó que su pelo estaba desordenado en una coleta de caballo, y sus ropas habían sido hechas girones en su pecho. No tenía nada que enseñar. Miró y sonrió a los hombres, que se reían tras él. Se acercó a la niña todavía más y se encontró con sus ojos. Susurró en su oído.- cuando cuente tres, empieza a correr.- sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y ella asintió. Lentamente, volvió a susurrar en sus oídos, y en un flash, la chica de pelo rizado había desaparecido, y los tres hombre estaban tirados en el suelo, sangrando. Sasuke miró aquello, impasible, mientras su Sharingan empezaba a remitir, y el Chidori se hizo silencioso. Las paredes empezaron a derrumbarse y el Uchiha cogió a la niña para sacarla de ahí, antes de que cayeran sobre los hombres borrachos. Kei estaba sorprendido, y contento.

-¡Sabía que eras una buena persona! ¡Has hecho muy bien, Sasuke!- le pegó un puñetazo amistoso.- ¡Mi amigo!- las rodillas de la niña cedieron y quedó inconsciente entre los brazos del moreno. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada a nadie sobre esto.- Kei sonrió.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... [Porque el Chidori es una técnica original de Kakashi, y si alguien se entera de eso seremos el punto de mira de toda la aldea, cosa que no estaría nada bien...] es una técnica prohibida.- acomodó a la chica entre sus brazos.- Ahora, ¿por qué no la llevamos a tu casa?

-¡¿Por qué?- Kei brincó y se apartó de Sasuke y la chica.- ¡Tú la has salvado!

-Escúchame bien, estoy metido en un gran lío con ella...- apretó los dientes.- [¡Ya tengo bastante con tener que cuidar de mi mujer!]

-Bueno, ¡ella no es un simple gatito!- Kei removió su paraguas con énfasis.

-Es cierto, no lo es. Entonces, ¿por qué no te la llevas tú?- Kei frunció el entrecejo.

-Las niñas pequeñas no vienen a mi casa.- sonrió.- ¡Sería horrible para sus vírgenes oídos!- el moreno gruñó.

-De acuerdo, pero me ayudarás a buscar a sus padres mañana por la mañana.- Estaba decidido. Sasuke cerró la puerta y miró de repente su casa, sintiendo el frío meterse por todos los poros de su piel.- Hinata.- la llamó, pero no esperaba respuesta. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría y una pálida Hinata se asomó. Sus labios estaban secos, y unas profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos. En ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¡¿Qué...?- Sasuke pasó a su lado y puso a la joven sobre el suelo.- ¡Está helada!- el joven se sorprendió al ver a Hinata ya en el suelo, frotando a la chica para darle algo de calor.- ¡Hikari!- la llamó, tocando suavemente la cara de la joven.- ¡Hikari, despierta!

-¿La conoces?- los ojos blancos se encontraron una vez más con la oscuridad de los de Sasuke.

-Es la hija de Ying Chun-sama.

-¡¿Qué?- Sasuke se sentó en el suelo y miró a la chica.- [Está bien, el viejo no me dejó dormir en su casa, así que es normal que no supiera que tenía una hija...]- una idea brillante empezó a surcar su mente.- [Si se la llevo sana y salva, podría hablar con algunas personas y hacer que me ascendieran a Chunnin...]- miró a su 'mujer', que iba a la cocina y luego volvía a la habitación, llevando toallas y agua fría. Al poco tiempo, la niña empezó a despertar.

-Hnn...- la niña con pelo oscuro bostezó. Fue suficiente para que Sasuke saliera de la habitación, dejándolas solas.

-Hola, querido hermano.- Itachi estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Sasuke no podía moverse, estaba demasiado sorprendido desde que habían hablado la última vez. Itachi, silenciosamente, se sentó al lado de su hermano menor, y colocó su mano de forma cálida sobre su hombro.- Quiero contarte un secreto.- sus ojos estaban rojos, analizando la cara de su hermano.- Los quería también.

-Entonces... ¡¿Por qué?- Sasuke se apartó, su cuerpo estaba paralizado por la rabia y el miedo. Itachi sonrió, la expresión de su rostro daba miedo, era demasiado fría.

-Para probar mi poder.- Sasuke despertó y su hermano se desvaneció en la nada. El vaso que tenía con agua a su lado se había roto, y el frío le hizo volver a mantener la calma. Había sido solamente otro sueño. Gruñó y frotó sus doloridos ojos. Intentaría... no tener pesadillas.

Movió sus hombros y vio que había una manta en el suelo, sobre él. ¿Se la habría puesto Hinata? Se sentó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, donde vio en mitad de la habitación a Hinata y Hikari dormidas con las manos cogidas, durmiendo tranquilamente. Apretó las manos, celoso. Aunque él no quisiera a Hinata, no le gustaba aquello cuando él era el único al que debía estar esperando...

Fue hacia el baño.

-[¿Qué pasa contigo? Ella es solo una estúpida Kunoichi. Tu sabes cómo hacer tu trabajo, y no la necesitas, así que no la quieres para nada, absolutamente nada.]- se quitó la camiseta y se adentró en la bañera sin agua, colocándola sobre su cabeza para descansar. Pronto sería por la mañana, y no tenía paciencia para esperar el agua caliente, así que se iría sin tomar un baño.

El dolor de su piel le decía que debía tomarlo.

Sasuke suspiró y abrió el agua caliente, esperando a que estuviera llena la bañera, preguntándose enfadado por qué no había duchas allí.

-[Si me encuentro con otra persona estúpida hoy, voy a tener que matar a alguien]- frunció el entrecejo y vio el chakra negro apaciguarse con el agua caliente, pero tuvo que estar durante más tiempo esta vez, no lograba calmarlo del todo. Era como la primera vez que sintió aquel chakra, pero no sabía mucho sobre eso.- [Si Hinata fuera un poco menos problemática, podría preguntarle algo sobre eso...]- cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, quitándose el resto de aquellas ropas para limpiar su piel.- [Pero maldita sea, si pudiera conseguir algo mejor que esto, mi vida sería mucho más fácil]- Sasuke se volvió lentamente al escuchar el sonido de voces tras la puerta de papel.- [Oh, genial... Se han despertado]

Se sentó sobre la pila y empezó a secarse, sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad, tanteando distintas alternativas, pero al mismo tiempo intentando calmar aquel chakra destructivo y oscuro. Las voces se convirtieron en ese momento en silencio. Salió del baño para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos asustados.

La niña de la noche anterior estaba muy cerca de una sorprendida y sonrojada Hinata. Ambas se volvieron y gritaron al escuchar el portazo de la puerta del baño, y seguidamente empezaron a susurrar. Sasuke suspiró, ya tenía sus ropas, y podría acabar de bañarse. Se deslizó hacia el agua, su piel protestaba y le dolía amargamente. No se sorprendía de cómo se sentía. Había estado con muchas chicas antes, todas eran iguales. Por eso... simplemente las detestaba.

"Mientras ellas no sepan nada sobre el sello maldito de Orochimaru, todo irá bien" pensó. Giró su cabeza y se adentró de lleno en la profundidad del agua caliente. Su espalda le dolía enormemente, y su cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle. Empezó a pensar que miles de Narutos estaban corriendo sobre él, no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

Algo después, supuso que Kei tocaría su puerta pronto, así que debía salir del agua y ponerse sus ropas. El agua estaba patente en el aire, y sus ropas estaban húmedas. Pero para él, lo peor fue cuando notó que no podía mover los dedos. Maldita sea, ¡no era momento para que el sello maldito volviera a actuar de nuevo!

"Por eso quería poder romper el sello de Kakashi..." maldijo para sí mismo. Humillado por su falta de movimiento, se volvió sobre sí mismo e intentó agarras las ropas con su mano libre. Los dedos le dolían demasiado, así que paró de intentarlo. Volvió a maldecir cuando vio los círculos negros empezaban a aparecer en las palmas de sus manos.

-[Si la llamo, me ayudará]- pidió una voz en su cabeza.- [Necesitas su ayuda, dile que te de algo de medicina. ¡Ya!]

El moreno hizo crugir su mandíbula y cerró los ojos. No podía pedir la ayuda de nadie aunque aquello fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

El dolor remitió durante unos segundos, momento en el cual el moreno tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de que otro golpe de dolor lo azotara mucho más fuerte que antes, en su cabeza y toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. No podía pedir ayuda, pero podía gruñir y presionar su hombro, eliminando el dolor.

Sonidos... sonidos y gente hablando, alguien estaba hablando... aunque él no podía escuchar nada claramente, el ruido se metía por sus oídos. Las voces eran más pequeñas entonces, como si estuvieran sobre su cabeza. Algo claro cubrió su cuerpo y algo frío tocó su hombro izquierdo.

Cuando, finalmente, recuperó el control de sus sentidos, volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones oscuros y un cabello desordenado. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se susurró un gracias casi inhaudible.

-¿Qué te pasa, tío?- los dedos fríos de Kei acariciaron los ojos de Sasuke.- ¿Estás enfermo?- alarmado, de repente, Sasuke inspeccionó el reverso de sus manos y vio que las marcas habían desaparecido. Si Kei hubiera visto el curso del sello maldito, él tendría que matarlo. El Uchiha se sentó y pasó su mano por su nuca. El sello todavía dolía, pero era un dolor que podía soportar. Se encontró con los ojos de Kei, y sus cejas juntas.

-Ahora estoy bien.- se colocó lo que fuera que le estaba cubriendo, y miró hacia otro lado. Estaba desnudo. El otro ninja se alejó, para luego suspirar.

-Había venido para despertarte y entrenar, pero vengo y te veo así. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué hacias durmiendo en el suelo así?

-¿Durmiendo?- los ojos del moreno estaban alertas, fieros. Kei sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de preocupación.

-Tío, si te gusta dormir desnudo, puedes mandar siempre que quieras a Hinata a la casa con Sono!- Sasuke lo miró, irritado y sin saber qué contestar a algo tan estúpido como eso. Rápidamente se puso su camiseta y su protector en la frente. Kei se levantó, y empezó a abandonar el baño.- De todas formas, no me salpiques mucho.- Sasuke miró al suelo y vio toda su ropa por el suelo. Iba a golpear a Kei...- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡no volveré a entrar en tu baño!- y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin esperar respuesta.

-No puedo creer que espere que la gente quiera verle denudo.- Hikari pasó una mano por su pelo. Kei sorbió algo más de té y carraspeó.

-Bueno, chicos, normalmente no se sonroja la gente cuando estamos desnudos en los baños públicos.- sonrió.- a menos que... hagáis cosas malas.- sorbió de nuevo té sonoramente. Hikari miró a aquel hombre extraño, antes de saludar a Sasuke efusivamente.

-¡Buenos dias!

-¿Sasuke, té?- le ofreció Hinata tímidamente, todavía sonrojada. El moreno lo aceptó silenciosamente y sorbió aquella mezcla, sus cejas se tensaron y lentamente el sabor resultó extremadamente confortable para él, como una cucharada de miel después de ingerir veneno. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos azules.

-Qué.- Era más bien una orden. La niña saltó y empezó a peinar su pelo con el cepillo de Hinata. Llevaba puesto uno de sus kimonos.

-Nada... ¿Eres el marido de Hinata-chan?- le preguntó coquetamente mientras pasaba uno de sus cabellos tras su oreja. Por alguna razón, se sintió molesto con el tono de esa pregunta.

-Sí.- ella sonrió y se sonrojó, mientras seguía cepillando con sus dedos su cabello. Sasuke la miró.

-[Es bonita y alegre, una adolescente que no dice nada sobre que la hubieran raptado...] ¿Sabes dónde está tu casa?- Kei miró a la niña expectante también. La chica asintió.

-Sí, por supuesto. Ayer papá estaba cansado, así que no vino a recogerme para volver de la academia... y estaba oscuro...- su voz tembló.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- esperó entre los dos shinobis.- ¿Exactamente... qué paso?- Antes de que Kei pudiera decir algo estúpido, Sasuke puso su taza sobre la mesa y respondió.

-Había unos hombres borrachos, pero te cogimos antes de que pudieran hacerte algo.- no miró su intensa mirada, interrogante.- Una pared calló sobre ellos, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos durante algún tiempo.- sus ojos se iluminaron, y antes de que los dos hombres pudieran hacer algo, recibieron cada uno un abrazo, y una lágrima mojó la camiseta del moreno.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Os debo la vida!- Kei miró nervioso y sonrojado a la niña, mirando sus ropas para no centrarse en ningún punto fijo de ella. Sasuke solo la alejó de él y se quitó los restos de lágrima que habían mojado su camiseta.

-Sí, nos la debes.- respondió calmado.- Ahora, ¿por qué no te llevamos a tu casa?- sin esperar respuesta, se levantó y puso su portakunais en su cintura, sus sandalias y esperó en la puerta. Kei sonrió.

-Él está bromeando, no pasa nada.

-No estoy bromeando. Ella me debe su vida.- y les lanzó una mirada helada. Una vez la casa estaba vacía de invitados, Hinata sintió un escalofrío, y justo después notó el aire frío y se puso a limpiar la mesa. Sasuke-kun no le había gritado ese día, estaba agradecida...

A Yin Chun casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando abrió la puerta. Dos hombres jóvenes llevaban a su hijita con él. Uno estaba sonriendo, y su hija estaba completamente sonrojada. El embajador reconoció al Uchiha, así que pensó que aquello era una emboscada.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? Hikari, ¿qué significa esto? He estado muy preocupado por ti toda la noche!- Kei seguía sonriendo.

-¡Oh! No se preocupe, señor. Ella está sana y salva, y así es como la recibes?- Sasuke se mantuvo en su posición, sin alterarse. Los ojos del hombre relampaguearon, una gota de sudor surcaba su rostro.

-¿Sana y salva? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Hikari se escondió en su padre y le explicó.

-¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes, papá! Unos hombres borrachos intentaron herirme anoche, pero el señor Uchiha Sasuke y el señor Katsuma kei me salvaron la vida.- parecía que los ojos del hombre iban a salirse de sus órbitas, abrazó a su hija protectoramente.

-Estoy contento de que estés bien, ¡da igual lo que pasara!- se alejó un poco de ella para poder inspeccionarla.- ¿Te hirieron?- ella movió negativamente la cabeza.

-No, Uchiha-san dijo que ellos no me tocaron. He estado toda la noche en su casa, así que no debes preocuparte.- el viejo miró a Sasuke de nuevo.

-Explica eso de pasar la noche en SU CASA.- Sasuke cerró los ojos, cansado de tanta tontería.

-Sí, mi mujer estuvo haciéndole compañía toda la noche.- Kei parecía perdido, ¡¿por qué estaban discutiendo? El viejo miró a Sasuke, escéptico.

-¿Hinata-chan es tu mujer?- el aludido asintió.

-Sí [Mierda, si este tío habla, podríamos ser descubiertos...] No te lo dije porque no preguntaste. De todas formas, nosotros tenemos que ir a entrenar.- agarró a Kei.- Mierda, ya sabes que soy un Chunnin, no tengo por qué saber por qué cuando vine aquí me rebajaron a Gennin...- se volvió, Kei estaba despidiéndose. Una vez lo hizo, empezaron a marcharse.- [Tan pronto como Chun escuche, hará algo]

Otra sesión de entrenamiento de Taijutsu con pesas. Sasuke estaba realmente cansado por la lucha que había tenido aquella mañana contra el sello maldito, y no tenía fuerzas suficientes para soportar el dolor de las pesas. No podía esperar a Gou-sensei para mostrarse su cara de nuevo y dejarle ver un poco de su mente.

Kei atestó un puñetazo en el hombro del moreno, bloqueándolo. Sus movimientos eran sucios y torpes.

-¡Aghh! ¡Odio estas pesas!- Sasuke suspiró.

-Es lo que te dije la semana pasada.- el Sharingan relampagueó.- ¡Eh, Katsuma! ¿Por qué no intentas crear un jutsu o algo parecido?- Kei sacudió su cabeza.

-No pienso eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Odio el ninjutsu!- ajustó las pesas en sus brazos.- Es muy problemático hacer los sellos, concentrarte en el chakra y luego ser capaz de golpearlo contra alguien.- Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Odias los ninjutsus porque eres demasiado perezoso para hacer los sellos? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de ninja eres tú?- Kei intentó golpearle, pero acabó golpeando sus propias piernas, cayendo juntos.

-¡Hey! Lo único que quiero es acabar siendo profesor de la academia y enseñar a niños pequeños el amor y la paz! No necesito nada de eso de misiones de rango A, peligrosas... Tengo una familia a la que cuidar.

-¿Convertirte en profesor? ¿Amor y paz?- Kei sonrió.

-¡Seeep!

-Sabes, tuve un compañero una vez... su sueño era convertirse en... [Hokage] Mizukage. Pero no creo que lo haga.- movió sus hombros, y sintió el dolor y la suciedad por todo su cuerpo, empezó a correr rápidamente, el agua le golpeaba y el enorme chakra empezaba a palpitar en sus pies. Kei puso la mano en su bandana, como si estuviera tapándose los rayos de luz de un sol imaginario, y trató de encontrar al Uchiha.

-Guau, qué rápido. Ni siquiera puedo seguirle.

Dos pares de pies sucios mancharon su suelo. Tina los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Acabó sonriendo a sus consumidores habituales.

-Buenas tardes, chicos.- Kei dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¿Tarde? ¡Son las ocho en punto! ¿Sabes cómo me va a gritar Sono esta noche?- Sasuke cogió su copa y la ingirió de un solo trago.

-Cobarde.- Kei suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Mira quien habla! ¿Sabes acaso lo que Hinata hace cuando estás fuera?

-No, ¿tu sí?

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa? Probablemente pasar el día minuto a minuto en intentar agradecer el haberse casado contigo.

-Estás de mal humor.- Sasuke levantó la vista y miró a Tina, que se estaba riendo.- ¿Qué has hecho para hacer este día especial?- la mujer acarició su pelo, echándolo hacia atrás y sonrió.

-Tenemos un plato de verduras con carne asada y arroz, una bandeja de nuevas especias que llegaron ayer de Suna.- Sasuke asintió.

-Tomaré eso.- Kei levantó la vista también.

-Yo también, pero para llevar, ¿podrías ponérmelo para llevar?- Tina asintió, pero antes de que se fuera, se volvió al escuchar hablar a Sasuke.

-No es divertido comer solo, pónmelo para llevar a mí también. Lo comeré en casa.- con eso, la mujer fue hacia la cocina.

-Al final, ¿vas a ir a casa para comer con tu mujer?- Sasuke gruñó, acabándose la botella de sake.

-No quiero comer hoy aquí, solo eso. Además, seguramente Hinata ya haya cenado.

-¿Qué es lo que come? Está tan delgada y pálida...- dijo Kei mientras sacaba la cartera para pagar las cuentas.

-Que arda si lo sé, come lo que quiere comer, es buena cocinando después de todo.- Sasuke sacó también su cartera y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa.

-¡Los buenos cocineros necesitan también algo de tiempo libre!

-Sí, lo que digas.- empezaba a sentirse molesto por momentos.- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que haga yo con Hinata, o lo que haga Hinata, si estás casado? [si no sé por qué ha venido esa pregunta! Debe ser por los efectos del sake...]- Kei carraspeó.

-No sé. Creo que aunque me haya casado no he cambiado a como estaba antes, tampoco me preocupo por eso.- sonrió.- Pero te digo una cosa, no daría nada del mundo por volver a ser un soltero, ¡me gusta mi vida así!

-[Absolutamente]- Sasuke frunció el ceño. Por ahora, si escuchaba algún sonido en mitad de la noche, podría decirse a sí mismo que era Hinata haciendo algo en la cocina, y así podía dormirse inmediatamente. Había dormido mucho mejor las últimas semanas que toda su vida en la villa de la Hoja.

-¡Aquí tenéis!- Tina sonrió ampliamente y dejó dos packs sobre la mesa. Cogió el dinero y volvió a sonreir.- ¿Por qué no les lleváis a vuestras esposas algo?

-Sí, así ellas comerán más.- la mujer rió.

Hinata había estado limpiando unos pescados, quitándoles las tripas y dejándolos en un plato. Todavía tenía que hacer algo de arroz y preparar el te. Estaba trabajando despacio aquel día. Creía que era porque quizás Sasuke no había vuelto todavía del entrenamiento. Esperaba a que no estuviera inconsciente de nuevo en el campo de nuevo, teniendo pesadillas y perdiendo chakra.

Sus temores murieron cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Sasuke, mojado y sucio. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella forzó una pequeña sonrisa. Él puso algo sobre la mesa, y ella empezó a dudar.

-¿Qué... qué es?

-La cena.- Sasuke se sentó y se quitó los zapatos y la bandana. El chaleco calló al suelo poco después. Hinata, por su parte, miró todo lo que había estado preparando hasta el momento. Su trabajo había sido en vano.

-¿La cena?- el joven se estaba desabrochando el portakunais, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Sí, ¿no estás aburrida de comer siempre lo que cocinas?- la morena miró hacia otro lado, apretando sus labios con fuerza para mantener la compostura.- [Demonios, está interpretando mal mis palabras...]- la miró.- Solo siéntate.- cogió la bolsa, colocando las verduras en los distintos platos. Una vez hecho eso, colocó el arroz hasta llenarlo. Hinata lo miraba en silencio con las manos sobre sus piernas.- ¿Qué?- colocó la comida sobre la mesa y cogió algo del frigorífico.- ¿No tienes hambre?- ella solo sacudió la cabeza. Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en la mesa con una botella de zumo en sus manos.- Yo no sé tú... pero yo sí tengo hambre.- con aquello dicho, empezó a cenar rápidamente.

Hinata no tocó nada.

Dos tazones de arroz, un trozo de carne después y todas las verduras comidas, Sasuke estaba lleno hasta el punto de no poder comer nada más. Puso su plato sobre la mesa y suspiró.

A pesar de la mayoría de que muchas cosas que había jurado no probar jamás, pero que ahora le gustaban... la carne de Tina era lo que más le gustaba. Miró atento a la mujer que estaba ante él, que no se había movido ni un solo momento.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- la joven saltó asustada, y sus hombros se tensaron, pero no le dirigió una sola mirada.

-No... No tengo hambre.

-Por qué.- se pasó las manos por el pelo.- ¿Has comido algo antes o qué?- ella no contestó. El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo al ver que la joven no estaba por colaborar, y decidió ignorarla, simplemente eso. Si ella no quería comer nada, ella sabía bien lo que hacía. Se levantó y abandonó la cocina. Si ella quería tomar algo de las sobras, podría cogerlo cuando él no estuviera mirando.

La bañera, repleta de agua caliente, le estaba esperando, como siempre.

Sasuke se removió y envolvió entre las sábanas. Su cama siempre estaba fría, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan helado. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y miraron la silueta de la mujer que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él. En medio de su propia confusión, su primer pensamiento fue que era algo extremadamente cálido. En eso consistía pasar una noche con una chica, ¿cierto?

Aquello era lo único que quería en ese momento, pasar una noche dormido cálidamente...

Antes de que otro pensamiento surcara su mente, sus pies empezaron a andar y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba justo delante del futón de 'su mujer'.

Hinata estaba dormitando cuando algo extraño y pesado calló sobre sus hombros. Intentó darse la vuelta para atacar cuando una nariz, completamente helada, tocó su cuello. Dio un respingo e intentó, amablemente, quitar el brazo de Sasuke de encima suya, pero para sus más temidos pensamientos, su otro brazo pasó por debajo de su cuerpo y la abrazó por la cintura, apresándola y atrayéndola más hacia él. Había sido capturada completamente por sus brazos.

De repente, le parecía muy difícil respirar.

-Sa... Sasuke... por favor...- susurró. Como respuesta, solamente obtuvo unos murmullos incomprensibles y unos pies fríos que abrazaban sus piernas. Ella se sentía completamente desprotegida e intentaba ignorar la calidez de la respiración que rozaba su oído.- [Este sentimiento... no es bueno...]

[b]continuará...[/b]


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Neji

Sasuke bostezó e ignoró los continuos golpes en la puerta para aprovechar estar en aquella calidez, en la cama.

"Espera un minuto, idiota"

Sus ojos se abrieron raudos para inspeccionar la chica con la que estuvo aquella noche, para darse cuenta de que no había chica alguna. Aquello le molestó, como cuando él solía dejar alguna carta para... para... bueno, para las diferentes chicas que habían pasado por su cama cuando había estado en Konoha...

Se alejó de ella y se levantó para abrir la puerta mientras iba desperezándose del sueño, frotándose los ojos. Una ráfaga de aire frío le golpeó la cara al momento de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué?- como de normal, su incansable compañero estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, bello durmiente!- cuando pasó, Sasuke cerró la puerta y fue hacia la cocina. Kei iba siguiendo a Sasuke, y una vez en la cocina se sentó en la silla, esperando que el gruñón de su amigo acabara de despertarse. Por su parte, el Uchiha tomó algo de agua fría y paró cuando empezaron a dolerle los dientes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kei?

-Lo que siempre quiero.- su compañero de grupo se arrebujó entre su abrigo.- Ponte algo caliente hoy, hace demasiado frío.- Aunque Sasuke lo estaba ignorando, él siguió hablando, incluso cuando se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta.- Los forestales han dicho que seguramente nieve hoy. ¡Coge ropa de invierno!- aunque no recibió respuesta, siguió hablando para sí mismo.- ¿Ha nevado alguna vez en la Nube? Se suele escuchar que llueve, pero nunca nieva... ¡Debe ser aburridísimo!- la puerta se abrió. Hinata le regaló a Kei una pequeña sonrisa antes de poner las mantas de la cama alrededor de sí misma, para empezar a preparar té para desayunar.- Buenos días, Hinata. Sono se ha resfriado y se ha pasado toda la noche tosiendo... le he dicho que no salga a la calle pero ella no me escucha. Aunque pienso que no suele ponerse enferma tan rápido, solo espero que se cuide, este invierno va a ser verdaderamente duro. Sasuke entró y se sentó delante de Kei en la mesa, abrochando su chaqueta.

-¿Invierno?

-Sí, estamos en invierno.- sonrió.- ¿No se ve ninguna diferencia, eh?- intentó levantarse, pero Hinata dejó una taza de té caliente ante él.- ¡Ah! ¡Llegaremos realmente tarde al entrenamiento!- pudo tomar unos pocos sorbos para no hacerla avergonzar. Su té siempre era el mejor, pero a él no le gustaba demasiado el té, aunque no quería que ella lo entendiera de forma equivocada. Hinata siempre entendía las cosas erróneamente, ¿por eso se había casado con el Uchiha? Sasuke acabó su té y se levantó.- Rápido, vamos. Gou tiene peor genio que Ito cuando se enfada, y no sé cuánto tiempo le costará encontrarnos si decide matarnos o hacernos algo.- se colocó su abrigo e ignoró completamente a su mujer.

-Si él nos estuviera entrenando, podría ser comprensible. Pero está sentado en la academia mientras nosotros entrenamos bajo la lluvia con el taijutsu.

-Vamos, tío, sabes que es bueno para nosotros...

-¡Bueno para nosotros!- Sasuke lo miró, enfadado.- Me duelen los hombros de llevar las pesas del entrenamiento, maldita sea.- los ojos de Kei se abrieron enormemente.

-¿Qué? ¿No te forta la espalda Hinata?- Sasuke lo miró fríamente, y Kei imaginó su respuesta al instante. "No me duele apenas ahora, además estamos haciendo un entrenamiento físico, no importa si duele". Sasuke no contestó, empezando a andar hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Kei se sorprendió de lo ignorante que era su amigo el genio. suspiró y se despidió.- Nos vemos, Hinata.- Una vez fuera, empezó a caminar, pero se paró en la puerta, donde ambos, Hinata y Sasuke, pudieran escucharle.- ¡Oh! ¡Hinata-chan, Sono ha dicho que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza, ¿podrías pasarte por casa y hacer algo de tu maravilloso té?- le ofreció una sonrisa, ella estaba completamente ruborizada.- ¡Lo apreciamos mucho! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!- y con eso cerró la puerta tras de sí para encontrarse a su amigo esperándole bajo su paraguas.- ¿No te importa, verdad Uchiha?

-No es de mi incumbencia.- Sasuke empezó a andar hacia la academia en silencio, con los labios apretados y las cejas juntas. Kei andaba también en silencio, con nada en su mente exceptuando a la pobre Hinata y su poca suerte...

Empezó a nevar.

Todo el mundo se fue a casa. Kei intentó persuadir a Sasuke para que fuera a casa con él o, al menos, cenar en la taverna de Tina, como solían hacer, pero él rechazó sus ofertas.

Su nariz estaba helada, y sus labios, secos y con cortes con sangre seca. El entrenamiento de aquel día se había basado en golpes usando el Kawarimi no jutsu y sin usarlo.

Él había estado distraído, y Kei le había dado dos veces. Si hubiera sido Itachi, él habría muerto dos veces aquel día.

Sasuke, enfadado, cogió un poco de nieve y la pasó por el sello maldito. "¿Qué tipo de vengador soy?" Maldiciendo por el frío, durmiendo con el estómago completamente lleno, bebiendo sake a diario y compartiendo su entrenamiento!

Frotó sus manos y las calentó a base de vaho, soplando dentro de ellas. Orochimaru se estaría riendo si viera sus absurdas habilidades en aquel sitio. Si tan solo no hubiera sido descubierto en aquel momento cuando Naruto había luchado contra él y le había dejado prácticamente muerto...

Incluso si hubiera vuelto a aquel momento, sabía que el resultado hubiera sido exactamente el mismo. Habría mirado hacia el suelo, hacia un sangriento Naruto, Kakashi hubiera saltado a escena y lo hubiera hipnotizado para llevarlo de nuevo a la villa de la Hoja.

Recordó la segunda vez que intentó escapar, no había sido mucho mejor. Naruto había aprendido otra técnica para contener el segundo nivel del Chidori de Sasuke. "Y yo, como un estúpido... no activé mi Sharingan para copiar su Rasengan"

Pasó horas y horas fuera, sentado en la nieve. Nunca antes la había visto de esa forma, ni había pasado tanto tiempo mirando como caía. Con energías renovadas, Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta para entrenar en aquella densa borrasca de nieve.

Hinata miró que su respiración volvía a estabilizarse en aquella niebla que estaba ante ella, y suspiró. Sasuke no llegaba, y era realmente tarde. Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando ella se empezó a vestir con ropa de abrigo y salió a esperarle al empiece de las calles de los dormitorios de shinobis.

Por lo menos, había pasado una hora desde que estaba allí. Podría haber considerado que estaba entrenando, pero Kei había llegado a casa hacía mucho rato, y le había dicho cuán enfadado estaba Sasuke y que había rechazado cenar con él. Incluso si ella no podía sentir algo especial por Sasuke, podía preocuparse por el enfadón, hambriento y helado Sasuke Uchiha.

Shino siempre le decía que era demasiado buena para hacer cierto tipo de cosas, ella siempre solía sonreir y cambiar de tema. Una violenta ráfaga de viento la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Hinata ajustó su abrigo a su cuello y decidió empezara a mirar por los campos. Hacía frío, y la villa estaba en completo silencio. Incluso los gatos y los perros no salían de sus escondites con aquel tiempo. Aquello la asustaba. No había ni una sola luz en las calles, solo dependía de su Byakugan.

Estaba tiritando, ya había revisado el campo y nadie estaba por allí. Excepto... un cuerpo medio oculto en la nieve. Hinata empezó a correr hacia el lugar y agradeció a dios por sus habilidades para ver a través de la superficie. Con toda su fuerza, cogió y arrastró su pesado cuerpo fuera de la nieve, y empezó a llorar cuando él gruñó y le habló.

-¿Qué quieres?- sus ojos estaban teñidos de rojo, sus labios pálidos y sangrando, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue frotar un poco su cara para darle calor. No podía hablar, no le salían las palabras. A pesar del aire frío o de las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho, ella no sabía qué decir. Tocó su mano y sintió como él la apretaba un poco al sentir su tacto.

Él se balanceó y perdió la fuerza, sus brazos... probablemente estaban inmóviles y apenas podía mantenerse despierto. La visión de Hinata se le hacía borrosa. Ella quería decirle lo peligroso que era estar en ese lugar a esa hora, con ese tiempo, cuando él podría morir en cualquier momento. Hinata quería llevarlo a casa y cubrirlo con las mantas que pudiera coger.

-¡Sasuke!- tosió.- ¿Por qué... haces... esto?- tosió de nuevo. Él la miró durante mucho tiempo, y luego habló. Su voz era seca, ronca.

-Yo quiero... venganza...- empezó a cerrar los ojos, y calló con ella al suelo, ya no podía mantenerse en pie.

Instintivamente, Hinata tocó su cabeza, incluso cuando ella había caído debajo de él. Su rápida respiración en su oído, aquello la asustó, más al notar lo fríos que estaban sus labios y lo caliente que estaba su frente. Arrastró su cuerpo para apoyar uno de sus brazos sobre sus propios hombros, porque él estaba completamente perdido. Hinata Hyuuga sabía que solo tenía dos opciones. La primera, cargarlo hasta las casas más cercanas por sí misma, la segunda, dejarlo ahí y pedir ayuda, incluso si ella volvía y era demasiado tarde.

El temblor de sus manos no remitió hasta que tomó una decisión y se levantó. Puso las manos del joven sobre ella e intentó cogerlo y levantarlo, pero él estaba completamente frío.

Unas lágrimas surcaron su cara.

Aquellas lágrimas bajaron por el cuello del joven en un minuto, y por la chaquela de ella. Agarró el cuerpo frío con sus brazos e intento despertarlo, una voz en su cabeza le decía que era demasiado tarde.

Le costaba respirar y cerrar los ojos, si no podía ayudarla nadie en un momento como ese, ella debería hacer algo! Activó su Byakugan e hizo uso de sus antiguos conocimientos de la academia, pero su concentración no era de gran ayuda. Así que decidió concentrar su chakra en sus ojos y buscar en aquella área alguien que pudiera ayudarles.

Todo el mundo con rango ninja estaba dormido en sus camas, y los que no estaban durmiendo, no parecía que quisieran dejar sus... actividades por algunos gritos de la noche.

-[¡No puedo dejar que muera aquí!]- Hinata sabía que no tenía fuerza, pero concentró su chakra en sus manos. Se sonrojó por la simple razón de que debía colocarse sobre él para poder darle calor. Cerró sus ojos. Muy tímidamente pasó sus manos por su piel y su mejilla, llamándolo por su nombre, esperando que se despertara de un momento a otro.

Hacía tanto frío...

La nieve caía a su alrededor cuando ellos se estaban dando algo de calor. Rápidamente, él empezó a volver en sí.

-Hnn...- Sasuke volvió la cara contra el hombro de Hinata.

-Sasuke... vamos a casa.- susurró, e intentó levantarse. Esta vez, las piernas del joven sí se movieron con las suyas, y lentamente empezaron a ir hacia su casa. Cayeron varias veces, pero volvían a emprender el camino. A mitad de camino, encontraron a Kei andando hacia ellos deprisa.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó cogiendo a Sasuke del otro brazo y colocándolo alrededor de su cuello.- Fui a vuestra casa, pero no estabáis, así que salí a buscaos...- Hinata intentó no toser.

-Él... estaba fuera... en la nieve.

-Este idiota...- Kei apretó a su compañero para ajustar su peso y poderlo llevar mejor.- ¡En qué estaría pensando!- Sasuke volvía a estar completamente inconsciente. Hinata lo miró y tembló ligeramente.

-No lo sé... [El dijo que quería venganza... ¡venganza contra quién!]

El resto del camino fue silencioso, así que cuando Kei se marchó hacia su casa, Hinata cuidadosamente puso dos mantas alrededor de su congelado marido y frotó un poco para transmitirle calor. El Uchiha carraspeó y tosió secamente.

Ella lo miró y fue a buscar una palangana con agua caliente, esperando a que el aire tibio le hiciera volver un poco en sí... No tenía otra opción, nunca había vivido un frío como aquel en Konoha, ¿cómo iba a suponer que debería saber cuidar a alguien que se encontraba en las condiciones de Sasuke?

Sasuke gruñó y jadeó, haciendo que se cayera la toalla húmeda que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos se volvieron intentando reconocer algo, y se encontró con los de Hinata. La joven forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tienes frío?- arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- volvió a toser, y ella le dio de beber un poco de agua. Suspiró y fue a por más mantas. Su Sharingan desapareció. La joven suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-[Se pondrá bien...]- pasó la noche en vela, humedeciendo su enfebrecida cara con una toalla caliente, ignorando sus propios temblores por el frío. Kei apareció muy temprano aquella mañana. Tenía una expresión preocupada en vez de la sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Qué tal está?- Hinata cogió la manta que le había traído y le ofreció un poco de té. Sasuke seguía entre las mantas, sorbiendo algo de té sentado en la mesa.- Parece que está mejor.- el moreno no dijo nada y siguió sorbiendo su té en silencio. Estaba muy pálido, y tenía ojeras.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche con todo ese frío?- golpeó la mesa con la taza de té que Hinata le había ofrecido. Sasuke dejó la taza vacía y lo miró, calmado.

-Estaré preparado en un minuto.- Se levantó despacio y dejó las mantas en el suelo. La joven parecía que quería decir algo, pero no pudo. Él volvió a salir al poco tiempo, vestido para entrenar, con ropas ligeras para el frío que hacía fuera.

-¡Ey! ¡No puedes salir así a la calle!- Kei corrió y lo paró en la puerta. El Uchiha lo apartó.

-¡¿Y quién lo dice?- con eso dicho salió. Kei gruñó y se volvió a Hinata, que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué...?- la joven frotó sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

-No... no lo sé...- Kei asintió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sasuke estaba entrenando duramente ese día. Kei, por su parte, estaba teniendo problemas con las pesas ese día. Sasuke, contra el que estaba luchando, le atacaba fácilmente hiciera lo que hiciese. Probablemente estaba usando demasiado chakra, y Kei tenía miedo de luchar contra él hoy.

-Vamos, atácame.- Sasuke fue directo hacia él y le golpeó. El viento le golpeaba a él.

-Créeme, Uchiha, vas a coger algo.- Kei estaba listo para luchar, pero no quería herir a su compañero.

-Solo lucha contra mí.- los ojos rojos flamearon, estaba enfadado. Kei lo miró y esperó que Gou-sensei fuera pronto para ver lo que estaba haciendo, era completamente irracional.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa?- escupió sangre cuando Sasuke golpeó su mandíbula. Notó como su compañero menor respiraba con pesadez y paraba de atacarle en cuanto creaba varios Kage-Bunshin. Kei frunció el cejo.- Bien, si es lo que quieres... [Machacaré tus sentidos!]

Tres horas después, ninguno de los dos podía moverse. Una multitud de estudiantes aplaudieron cuando la nieve paró de caer, y algunos corearon aquello. Solo con su determinación, Sasuke se apoyó en sus rodillas y su mano izquierda, con nada en la mente excepto el último Chidori que había creado. En sus ojos, la persona que había caído en la nieve no era otra que Uchiha Itachi. Y en su mente, no había nada más que la venganza.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- las botas de Marta se hundieron en la nieve. Dio dos palmadas, como si así lo despertara.- Creo que es suficiente.- Sus labios, pintados de oscuro, dejaron ver su perfecta dentadura. Sasuke la miró con cansancio, y sus codos cayeron hasta chocar contra la nieve. Kei permanecía en la misma posición.

-Sono me va a matar...- Sasuke sonrió, intentando regular su respiración. Marta caminó hacia la pareja y tocó levemente a Sasuke.

-Hola.- le dijo.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó con una pregunta, con los dientes apretados y cubiertos de sangre. La mujer sonrió.

-¡Quería felicitarte!- agarró a los dos ninjas por la parte delantera de su camiseta y empezó a arrastrarlos hacia su oficina.- ¿En qué demonios estabáis pensando!- Kei empezaba a darse cuenta levemente de dónde estaban sentados, estaba realmente cansado. Marta se sentó en su silla, ante ellos.- ¿Sabéis la cantidad de oficiales que os estaban viendo luchar?

-Nunca nos dijiste algo así.- contestó Sasuke con pesadez.

-No sabía que decirles, habían llegado para ver al ninja genio pero obviamente, el genio estaba demasiado enfadado para entrenar adecuadamente.

-Estábamos entrenando.- le espetó, enfadado.- ¿Qué esperabáis, un apretón de manos?- ella miró en dirección a la puerta, donde su asistenta había asomado la cabeza. Marta se enfadó por que le interrumpieran. Sasuke giró su cuello y colocó un pañuelo sobre su hombro, encima de la herida abierta otra vez. Crugió sus nudillos y miró hacia donde estaba Kei sentado.- [Igual me lo estuve tomando demasiado en serio... pero maldita sea, parecía que fuera tan real...]- sacudió la cabeza, había herido enormemente a Kei aquella vez. Marta entró de nuevo en la habitación y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

-Uchiha Sasuke, quieren hablar contigo.- el joven la miró por un momento, antes de desprender una gran cantidad de chakra en sus pies para poder moverse. Una vez fuera de la oficina de Marta, vio a algunos de los más importantes hombres de esa villa, mirándole expectantes. Uno de esos hombres era alto, de mediana edad y con un protector de frente negro, colocado alrededor de su frente. Su pelo era una mezcla entre marrón y gris, canoso.

-Supongo que eres Uchiha Sasuke.- el aludido le dirigió una mirada fría y seca, para luego mirar al resto de los hombres que estaban frente a él.

-Sí.

-¿Elegiste tú luchar con tu compañero?- preguntó. El moreno no sabía qué significaba eso, ¿todavía no era Kei su compañero de equipo?

-Yo ya tengo un compañero, Katsuma Kei.- otro de los hombres, más bajito, sonrió.

-¿Ya habías luchado contra él antes?

-¿Sí?- ¿hacia dónde querían llevar aquella conversación? El hombre que había hablado primero volvió a hacerlo.

-De acuerdo con tu historial de habilidades, eres un luchador fuerte, ¿no es así?- Sasuke sonrió.

-Sí, lo soy. Y soy el que más rápido aprende también.- Los hombres sonrieron y abandonaron la habitación, yendo hacia a la última oficina para hablar.

-¿Quieres convertirte en Chunnin?- era complicado no excitarse ante aquello, pero sabía que podía aceptar aquella oferta como una persona normal.

-Por supuesto.- estudió a los tres hombres que tenía ante él antes de añadir.- Ahora, si volviera a la Nube, sería un Chunnin, pero no traje el examen conmigo cuando vine aquí.- sus sonrisas se ensancharon, y dos de los hombres abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Sasuke con el último hombre, el que más oscuros tenía los ojos.

-Buena suerte, acuérdate de decirle a tu compañero que se prepare también para el examen de Chunnin, será dentro de unos días y vosotros dos debéis dar todo lo que tenéis bajo la manga.- Sasuke asintió y miró como se iba aquel hombre. Se volvió y entró a la oficina de Marta de nuevo, solo para encontrarse a la mujer hablando calmadamente a Kei.

-Eh, Katsuma, somos Chunnin.- anunció el Uchiha, indiferente. Agarró a su compañero y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.- Vamos a entrenar, el examen Chuunin es dentro de unos días.- Kei lo miró y gruñó.

-Me duele...- Sono estaba fuera, hablando para sí misma y llevando las bandanas y algunas medicinas con ella. Estaba demasiado preocupada por su marido como para herirle, e incluso para gritarle a Sasuke que se hiciera todo lo fuerte que quisiera. Kei recibió el golpe del frío demasiado mal. Ante aquello, Sasuke gruñó.

-[Este tío es demasiado débil, ¿cómo demonios piensa convertirse en un Chuunin conmigo?]- pensó. Sono cogió a su marido una vez en su casa, y se le olvidó que Sasuke estaba allí, demasiado ocupada como para decirle que se fuera, demasiado ocupada como para decirle que él también estaba sangrando... El moreno caminó hacia su casa y abrió la puerta. Hinata casí se chocó contra él.

-¡Estás bien!- por primera vez, el joven notó que sus ojos estaban cargados de algún tipo de emoción. Pensó que era enfado, pero automáticamente deshechó la idea, ella no tenía por qué enfadarse por nada.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- fue hacia el baño, y Hinata lo siguió.

-¿Estuviste luchando?

-No, estuve jugando al shougi- le espetó.- ¿En qué estás pensando?- intentó no llorar.

-Estaba... muy... preocupada por ti...- Sasuke la miró, un poco sorprendido, muy cansado.

-¿Preocupada?- la chica asintió.- Soy un guerrero, un vengador, no necesito que te preocupes por mí.- abrió el grifo y limpió la sangre de su cara. Un molesto sonido comenzaba a aparecer en sus oídos. Hinata miró hacia otro lado y limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Sasuke miró hacia la bañera y vio que estaba ya llena.- ¿Está caliente?- ella asintió, y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sasuke esperó hasta que cerrara la puerta para empezar a desvestirse. La nieve y la humedaz hizo que le fuera complicado quitarse la camiseta sin tocar los puntos donde el dolor era más intenso. Suspiró y dejó sobre la pila sus ropas y demás. El agua caliente hizo que su piel le doliera considerablemente, y la cabeza le martilleara. Pensó que simplemente estaba volviendo a tener fiebre, y se sumergió en el agua caliente unos instantes.

Hinata, por su parte, estaba preparando té caliente para Sasuke. No sabía que había pasado antes, pero no parecía tener buen aspecto... un golpe en la puerta y, al mismo tiempo, Sasuke salió del dormitorio, con el pelo mojado y sus ropas a medio poner.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa, ella colocó la taza de té y miró hacia la puerta con su Byakugan.

-¡Es Neji-oniisan!- susurró emocionada. Sasuke la miró sin sentimiento alguno en la mirada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos parecían un poco perdidos. Hinata abrió la puerta y miró a los que estaban fuera. Dos ninjas de la Lluvia estaban también allí.

-Dijo que quería ver a Uchiha Sasuke, ¿esta es su casa?- preguntó uno de los ninjas. Hinata asintió.

-Sí, muchas gracias por todo.- los guardias asintieron y se marcharon de allí. Hinata abrazó a Neji contenta.- ¡Neji-oniisan!- el joven Hyuuga le respondió con una mirada seria antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa. Activó su línea sucesoria y escaneó la habitación con el Byakugan.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- el aludido dejó su taza sobre la mesa y lo miró aburrido.

-¿Qué?- a Neji no le gustó su actitud, nunca le había agradado aquel sujeto. Era una misión de Tsunade, simplemente lo estaba haciendo por eso.

-Un regalo de parte de los padres de Hinata.- se lo lanzó, y el moreno lo cogió al vuelo.

-¡De papá!- Hinata interrogó la cara de Neji. Fue a sentarse al lado de Sasuke y abrió el papiro. Era una carta.

[i]Querida Hinata-chan, Sasuke-san,

¡Soy Hanabi! Muchas felicidades por vuestro matrimonio. ¿Por qué no me dijistéis que queríais casaos? Espero que estéis felices, venir a visitarnos a la Nube, de acuerdo? ¡Te echo de menos hermana!

Además, tengo buenas noticias que daos sobre la villa. ¡Naruto va a casarse con Sakura la semana que viene! Kakashi-sensei te echa de menos también, Sasuke-kun, dice que quiere verte pronto...

No puedo escribir mucho más, así que si queréis saber algo preguntadle a Neji, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Te echo de menos Hinata! ¡Haznos una visita![/i]

Hinata dirigió una mirada para intentar averiguar algo en los ojos de Neji, viendo que sus cejas se habían juntado. Parecía molesto.

-¿Hanabi?- él asintió.- Pero... pero Hanabi... [Hanabi nunca me echa de menos, ¡aquello era una mentira!]- Neji volvió a asentir, como si estuviera leyendo su mente. Como si algo pasara por su mente, volvió a leer la carta entre líneas. Neji asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-Únicamente una cosa es real.

-¿Qué... es real...?- Neji parecía enfadado por lo que tenía que hacer, con los ojos cubiertos de venas volvió a inspeccionar el lugar, para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

-Vengo solo con un mensaje más. Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama... él...- intentó escoger las palabras adecuadas para no herir los sentimientos de su prima, aunque fuera algo inevitable.- Hiashi-sama va a hacer que Hanabi...- sus cejas se encreparon ante lo que iba a decir.- sea su sucesora, ya que tú eres una Uchiha ahora.- la joven morena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero... pero eso no era lo que... Yo pensaba que...- Hinata empezó a toser lentamente, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. Su primo movió su cabeza, apenado.

-Lo siento. Todo el mundo cree que estás casada con Uchiha Sasuke por propia voluntad, así que no ha tenido otra opción.- la joven volvió a toser, y seguidamente fue hacia el baño. Su primo miró al que seguía sentado y no había dicho ni una sola palabra.- Tengo algo que decirte.- bajó su tono de voz y siguió.- Tsunade-sama cree en ti, pero si tocas un solo pelo de Hinata-sama... más vale que corras lejos, porque no sabes lo que te haría.- volvió a levantarse.- Y siento haber tenido que daos estas 'buenas' noticias al mismo tiempo.- con aquello, fue hacia el baño, donde estaba su prima. Sasuke miró sus movimientos y luego volvió a leer la carta.

-[Naruto y Sakura...]- le dolía la cabeza.- [No puede ser otra cosa... si Kakashi le echaba de menos era porque estaba esperando que se acercara más a ellos, y aquello era algo poco probable, sabía que Kakashi le conocía bien, pero Naruto y Sakura no estaban casados... seguramente era algún tipo de misión que tenían que hacer juntos, ¿no?]- Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, que estaba abierta. Una mezcla de emociones estaba invadiendo su pecho.- [¿Por qué me afecta? No es como si yo quisiera a Sakura, yo no la quiero, ¿no es así? Ella es como el resto de las chicas, una idiota que está enamorada de mí.]

Vio su futón ya colocado en el suelo y se cambió sus rojas, tenía frío y calor, y sabía que tenía fiebre y estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad. Todos sus músculos le dolían... Había estado luchando con Kei durante tres horas, pasando frío y con fiebre, y también estaban aquellas noticias tan... impactantes.

Era un Chunnin entonces, pero todo eso era un tontería. No significaba nada para él. Sakura tampoco significaba nada para él. Nunca había conocido algo que pudiera afectarle tanto en la vida, siempre tenía las ideas claras y no se había planteado que pudiera pasar algo como aquello.

Pero eso...

Intentó alejar aquel dolor.

[b]continuará[/b]


	11. Chapter 11

[b]Capítulo 11: ¡Aguanieve! [/b]

Hinata había estado tosiendo toda la noche. Aquello le estaba matando, el joven tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, e Itachi le había matado unas cuantas veces durante toda la noche, y la respiración de la chica... estaba haciendo que su humor empeorara considerablemente. Por supuesto, el Uchiha estaba orgulloso de no haberla matado todavía, seguramente por el cansancio de la fiebre.

Hyuuga Hinata tosía y sollozaba al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, que le daba la espalda, y tocó su hombro. La joven se encogió al instante y se revolvió, mirándole con su Byakugan.

-Para de llorar.- le ordenó. En silencio, la chica se tapó con las mantas y apretó su mejilla contra la almohada. Ante eso, el suspiró y se acercó hasta ella, cortando las distancias. Irradiaba calor como si se tratara de un montón de llamas. Honestamente, a él no le importaba que fuera una mujer o una estufa, mientras le diera calor. Hinata volvió a removerse esperando a que se apartara, en silencio, el dolor de cabeza no podía ir a más.

-Por favor... para.- susurró.

-Solo duérmete.- gruñó, apoyando su frente contra la piel fría de la chica. Solo una fina barrera les separaba en ese momento. Incluso cuando la joven notó que el agarre se hacía más intenso, se resistía.

-Sasuke... no... no puedo... por favor...- lloriqueó, intentando escaparse de sus brazos. [N/T: yo no lo haría nunca... jijiji]. Sentía como una pesada niebla helada estaba invadiendo su cuerpo y mente. Sasuke tenía verdaderas dificultades para respirar en ese momento.

-Joder, solo cállate y duerme, hace mucho frío.- tiritó, y volvió a encerrarla entre sus brazos. La joven gimió en silencio.

-Por favor.- Sasuke frunció las cejas hasta el punto en que le dolieron enormemente.

-Calor...- dejó que se relajaran sus músculos, y dejó de luchar contra el dolor. Aquello... no estaba mal del todo. Hubo un momento de completo silencio, en el que el joven estuvo concentrándose en su respiración, sin notar que ella estaba demasiado callada.- [Puede que la haya herido... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo!]- suspiró y flojó aquel abrazo forzado. La joven... estaba llorando.- No llores.- intentó ser lo más suave que pudo con ella, que sorbió sus lágrimas y quitó las que se habían quedado en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke... duele... demasiado...- el joven abrió los ojos y miró a través de la luz de la luna los rasgos de la joven.

-Lo sé [Yo solo estoy confundido... solo estoy dolido]

-¿Por qué?- susurró, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada del joven.- ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama haría algo como eso?

-[Para cortarme las alas, por eso solamente].- pensó enfadado.- [Si estuviera demasiado ocupado enfadándome en Konohagakure, querría regresar y verlo por mí mismo. Luego ella podría retenerme allí de nuevo]- él no era Nara Shikamaru, pero no era idiota. Sasuke suspiró y acarició el pelo de la Hyuuga. Ella le daba la espalda y lloriqueaba, obviamente por la cercanía de los dos y no por sentir frío.- Solo intenta dormir, estarás mejor mañana por la mañana. [Deberías pensar en eso, ellos han hecho esto por mí, para amarrarme, no lo han hecho porque tengas la culpa]

La joven sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, pero no dijo nada.

Estaba mal que él la agarrara, igual que estaba mal que ella se dejara abrazar por él... Pero si eso hacía que la noche pasara más rápido, eso harían.

Naruto le estaba sonriendo, diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba la gente como ella. Y luego, Sakura caminaba con él y agarraba su brazo, caminando en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba ella, perdiéndose en el horizonte, desapareciendo.

Algo frío tocaba su cuello, y cuando ella se daba la vuelta para saber que era, ahí estaba él, mirándola, atravesándola, con la misma expresión fría de siempre, sin inmutarse. La joven lo llamó por su nombre, pero él, simplemente cogió su mano y caminó justo en la otra dirección.

Sus manos estaban frías.

Miró hacia donde caminaban, viendo que estaba cubierta de nieve. Hinata miró hacia atrás, donde había ido Naruto, donde el sol estaba inundando el lugar y las flores estaban radiantes y llenas de vida. Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia Sasuke, que estaba caminando sin parar, haciendo que se perdieran entre la nieve.

Nada excepto la nieve...

Intentó resistirse, ¡a ella no le gustaba el frío! ¡Ella quería el sol! Forcejeó hundiendo sus rodillas en la nieve, intentando soltarse de su agarre. Sasuke solamente se volvió hacia ella, con su cara completamente pálida, sus labios azules. Su Sharingan relucía enfadado en su rostro.

La nieve empezó a caer en aquel cielo nublado. Hinata volvió a mirar al sol, alejándose de él, dejándolo ir.

La expresión enfadada de Sasuke se volvió en una de completa confusión, y cuando entendió que ella no le quería... se marchó.

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada, despertándose de aquel suelo, con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Naruto-kun la había dejado sola.

Intentó levantarse para lavarse la cara, pero había algo que la retenía. Ese "algo" era muy cálido y su respiración chocaba contra su cuello.

Se volvió lentamente, sabiendo quién era y esperando que no se hubiera despertado, para poder deshacerse de sus brazos. Su mejilla tocó sin querer la frente del joven, notando que estaba demasiado caliente. Notó también que su respiración era rápida y dificultosa.

En ese momento, se asustó, Hinata se volvió entre sus brazos y tocó su mejilla, haciendo que gruñera levemente, pero no despertó.

"Está realmente enfermo..." pensó. Se levantó lentamente para no molestarlo, y colocó las mantas de forma que le envolvieran. Se lavó rápidamente y cogió paños húmedos para ponérselos sobre la frente. Los ojos del moreno se entornaron, rojos.

-Uhh...- ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Solo duerme. [Hace pocas horas que nos dormimos...]- volvió a cerrar los ojos y calló en un sueño ligero y poco reconfortante, alerta.

En silencio, no tenía otra persona con la que hablar exceptuando a ella misma. Solía discutir consigo misma sobre flores decorativas, o leía libros de plantas medicinales y hierbas. Pero desde que había empezado aquella misión, había estado completamente sola. Sin libros de plantas o flores, era muy difícil continuar con el día a día. Especialmente... cuando tenías que vivir con una persona como Uchiha Sasuke, una persona que llegaba a casa maldiciendo y quejándose todas y cada una de las noches.

Honestamente, a ella no le importaba estar con él. No era violento por lo menos. Y Sasuke entendía su silencio, cosa que apreciaba, no como Hanabi. Sin embargo, Sasuke era... Uchiha Sasuke le daba miedo. Sabía que no le haría daño, pero era muy difícil sentir algún tipo de emoción o sentimiento hacia él cuando no era nada agradable con ella.

Ahora estaba enfermo y necesitaba su ayuda, aquello no le asustaba. De hecho, Sasuke parecía triste.

Hinata suspiró y metió el paño en el agua de nuevo.

¿Pero qué significaba aquel sueño? ¿En verdad Naruto-kun se había ido de su vida para siempre? Aquello... ¿significaba que ella no tenía otra elección? Sasuke le había dicho que durmiera y se sentiría mejor, pero no había remitido nada su dolor.

El joven se estiró, girando su cabeza y mirándola fugazmente. Ella cogió el paño de su frente, y le quitó el pelo de la cara tiernamente.

-Estoy cansado...- su voz era ronca.- Estoy cansado de... estar enfadado...- sus hombros se tensaron.

-[¿De qué está hablando?]- colocó el paño húmedo en su mejilla en ese momento, acariciando lentamente su piel sonrojada.- ¿Enfadado con quién?- volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Del hombre... que...- paró de hablar, estudiando los ojos de la chica que le estaba cuidando.- mató a mi familia.- en la expresión de Hinata fue desapareciendo la tristeza para dar paso a la confusión.

-¿No fue... un accidente? [Eso es lo que me dijo Oto-sama, cuando explicó el árbol de la familia Hyuuga y su relación con la familia Uchiha]- el joven sonrió, amargo.

-No, no fue un accidente. Fue mi hermano... él los mató a todos.- se dio media vuelta y apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla.- Hace mucha calor...- cerró los ojos.

Intentó calmar la impresión que de repente la había invadido al sentir la mano de él sobre su rodilla, acarició el cuello del joven con intención de darle un poco de frío y así hacer que le bajara la fiebre.

El chico dormía dificultosamente, hablando en sueños o alucinando con su hermano. Hinata estaba sorprendida. Sasuke había estado llevando a cuestas ese dolor todo este tiempo, y nadie le había preguntado sobre cómo habían muerto realmente sus padres. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pensando en que su padre podría haber muerto, dejándola sola frente a toda la familia y el clan. Probablemente hubiera acabado muerta, poco despues, cuando todos se hubieran enterado de lo sucedido y le echaran todo el peso de la responsabilidad sobre los hombros.

-Eres muy valiente.- quitó las lágrimas de su rostro y acarició su mejilla y su cuello con cariño. La mano que tenía el chico sobre su rodilla cayó y se agarró a las mantas, la manta que le había llevado Kei aquella mañana. La joven tocó sus labios con sus dedos, preocupada. Si Kei les había dado aquella manta, ¿con qué se estaban dando calor ellos? A menos que ellos tuvieran alguna extra, ellos... de repente se sonrojó completamente.- [¿En qué estoy pensando?]- movió la cabeza, intentando alejar aquella imagen impura de su mente.

Sasuke llegó tarde al entrenamiento aquella mañana. Kei no tenía buen aspecto. Llevaba cubierto uno de los ojos con un parche, agarrado con una cuerda.

-¡Ey, Sasuke!- gritó alegremente. Sasuke, al que le dolía demasiado todo como para jurar, lo miró como si no le pasara nada.

-Ey.- Kei sonreía.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Somos Chuunins!- Sasuke giró los ojos.

-Todavía no, tenemos que pasar el examen de acceso...

-¡Pero estamos nominados!- gritó contento.- Sono se enfadó por haber llegado tan herido anoche, pero lo olvidó en cuanto le dije que era Chuunin, ¿qué mas se puede pedir?- guiñó un ojo, si es que podía hacerse con un solo ojo visible. Sasuke suspiró y tensó sus labios en una línea recta.

-No me hables.

-No lo iba a hacer.- el ninja más alto chasqueó la lengua antes de caminar en torno a un árbol de cerezos.- Bueno, ¿te vas a convertir en un luchador o en un profesor?

-Luchador, por supuesto.- Sauske lo siguió, pero paró en el momento en que el dolor del hombro pasó a estar en su pierna. Kei sonrió.

-Pensé eso desde que me machacaste, serías un profesor muy duro.

-No quiero serlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque...- miró en lo más hondo de los ojos de su compañero.- Porque soy un vengador.- hubo una pause donde Kei miró estúpidamente a Sasuke.

-¿Vengador? ¿Por qué?- el moreno abrió la boca, pero volvio a cerrarla. Era difícil de explicar.

-Es personal.- Kei estaba mirando más allá de él, como si estuviera viendo a alguien más.

-¡Sono! ¡Cariño!- se alejó del árbol y caminó a través de la nieve para abrazar a su querida mujer, recibiendo una bofetada de su parte. Estaba muy enfadada con su marido.

-¡Pensé que te había dicho que no vinieras a entrenar hoy!- Kei, de repente humillado, se intentó excusar.

-¡Pero cariño! Tenía que hablar unas cosas con Sasuke.

-Hazlo.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Kei frotó su cabeza

-Etto... sí, Sasuke.- el aludido se volvió hacia el ninja.- No dudaré al luchar, incluso si eso significa la muerte. Tengo una familia y lucharé por mi familia si ella no me mata primero.

-Ahá.- contestó sin inmutarse. Kei sonrió.

-Parece que estás mejor, yo pensé que te había dejado malherido!

-Seguro...

Con eso dicho, Sono cogió a su marido por la oreja y lo arrastró, literalmente, hacia casa. Una vez se fueron, Sasuke se preguntó si Hinata sería capaz alguna vez de llegar a ser tan valiente como para decirle que tenía que ir a casa. Se dio cuenta dos segundos más tarde, de que su mujer, se podría completamente roja si aparecía en aquel campo para decírselo.

Pasó unas horas en la biblioteca, estudiando varios libros sobre los ojos y las líneas de sangre, así como sus jutsus. Estaba leyendo un libro sobre la vista cuando la levantó por un momento, viendo a alguien en una silla. Una rápida mirada hacia la ventana le dijo que estaba anocheciendo. Se estiró y crugió su cuello, moviendo su brazo herido. Sus ojos también le dolían, por haber leído durante tantas horas.

Hinata estaba sentada en una silla con una caja en sus muslos, cerca de la entrada. Le sonrió dulcemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Uchiha Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia "su mujer".

-¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí?- la joven miró hacia la caja que tenía entre sus muslos, tensando sus manos, algo asustada.

-Etto... un... poco.- la miró calladamente.

-¿Un poco? ¿Cuánto?- ella miraba hacia los pies de su marido.

-Um... algunas horas...- la miró y miró el resto de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- saltó, asustada.

-Um... estabas ocupado...- tosió ligeramente. Sasuke apretó sus labios y la miró de cabeza a los pies, parándose en la caja.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Te traje... la comida.- le ofreció la caja, pero rechazó intentar encontrar su mirada de nuevo.

-¿La comida? Está anocheciendo.- suspiró con pesadez. Ella estuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, antes de susurrar.

-Era la comida...

-¡Estuviste esperando todo este tiempo!- la joven volvió a sobresaltarse y apretó los labios con fuerza para agarrarse a algo y no llorar.

-Yo... puedo...- él la miró.

-[Está tomándose esto de forma equivocada, nadie puede ser capaz de ser tan paciente. Ni siquiera yo. ¡¿Por qué no dice nada?] Hinata... No estoy enfadado, solo...- cogió la caja con la comida.- vamos a un restaurante.- ella miró sus zapatos.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quieres ir a un restaurante?

-Si tu quieres.- su voz era confusa. Sasuke respiró profundamente y tensó sus hombros al sentir el dolor. Puso la caja sobre la mesa y se volvió para estudiar el lenguaje corporal de la chica.

-No quiero ser desagradecido contigo, Hinata, pero la comida que has traído estará fría ahora. Si quieres, podemos ir a algún restaurante, y si no quieres, no iremos.- como no decía nada, le volvió a preguntar.- ¿Quieres o no ir?- la joven abrió la boca, pero las palabras no querían salir. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, él pensó ver algún tipo de emoción en sus ojos blancos. Asintió levemente.- ¿Quieres?

-S... sí.- fueron en silencio cuando cogió el libro y la caja de la comida y empezaron a andar fuera de la biblioteca. Había muchos entrenadores ninjas por las calles, chocándose con Sasuke y haciendo que la joven tuviera que ir muy cerca de su cuerpo. Aquello era embarazoso. Muchos estudiantes pasaron a su lado sin razón, pero hablaban y reían con sus amigos en medio de la algarabía. La joven agarró el brazo de Sasuke para no perderse.- [¡No había tanta gente cuando vine!]- Por supuesto, ella había venido durante la hora de la comida, todos los estudiantes debían estar fuera del reciendo, o en la cafetería. Una vez estaban fuera, Sasuke se volvió para comprobar que ella no solo estaba sonrojada, sino también nerviosa y agarraba su brazo con énfasis. El chakra fluía casi con violencia alrededor de ella y estaba haciendo que le doliera el brazo.

-Puedes calmarte ya.- ella se soltó y se alejó un paso, con la cara sonrojada y los ojos mirando en todas direcciones.- ¿No te gustan los sitios con mucha gente?- preguntó sin interés, sosteniendo el libro con una mano, llevando la caja en la otra. Andaban tranqilos por la calle. Ella lo seguía de cerca. Estaban todavía en el campus, y Sasuke parecía buscar la salida.

-[¿Hacia donde va?] No es eso... solo los... sitios con mucha gente que grita... y los violentos.- paró frente a una taquilla e hizo un sello para abrirla. Dejó el libro y cogió un paraguas.

-Vamos.

Empezó a llover en el momento en que pasaron la muralla entre la academia y las verdaderas calles del pueblo. Hinata vio que andando cerca de Sasuke hacía que se le mojaran los hombros, lo único que haría que se mantuvieran secos era estar todavía más cerca al moreno, peligrosamente. Aquello sería imposible.

El joven lanzó una mirada rápida hacia ella, pero no dijo nada. "Se está mojando, debería acercarla a mí... pero maldita sea, no es como si quisiera hacerlo."

La joven tosió levemente y miró fugazmente a los ojos de su compañero, esperando que él no lo notara. "Si él hiciera algo, me diría que fuera a casa y lo esperara".

Sasuke volvía a considerar acercarla a él, pero algo en su interior le repetía una y otra vez ignorar aquello, ella estaría bien una vez llegaran a la tienda. ¿No estaba muy lejos, no?

Una ráfaga de lluvia empezó a golpear la calle más fuerte, y pequeñas gotitas de aguanieve empezaron a golpear su paraguas.

Hinata, al ver aquello, sintió una mezcla entre sorpresa y excitación. Ella adoraba el aguaniebe, cuando no atacaba su cabeza. Dio un respingo cuando Sasuke pasó un brazo por encima de ella, haciendo que estuvieran más próximos, empezando a andar más rápdio. Lo había hecho solamente al ver cómo arreciaba la tormenta, y notó la calidez de su respiración en la piel de la chica. Ella se había sonrojadado fuertemente, seguramente esa calidez estaba impresa en sus mejillas. Hinata intentaba adivinar hacia donde iban para saber cuánto tiempo debería estar junto a él. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

Los brazos del joven la envolvieron y la levantaron. Las gotas de aguanieve caían sobre sus cabezas, el paraguas se había caído. La caja con la comida estaba desparramada por el suelo. Sasuke la colocó sobre la calzada, bajo el techo de la tienda que tenían justo delante. Respiraban hondamente y miraban cómo el aguanieve caía sobre la calle cada vez con más intensidad. La calle estaba desierta.

Su comida, aunque fría, ya estaba completamente deshechada sobre el pavimento.

La joven se volvió hacia él para disculparse, pero se encontró a Sasuke demasiado cerca de ella, respirando dificultosamente. Tenía brillo en su mirada, como si se estuviera divirtiendo por aquello.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la joven, tosiendo unas cuantas veces.

-Sí, ¿tú?- el Uchiha sacudió la cabeza para que las gotitas cayeran al suelo.- Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- gritó con fuerza cuando la lluvia empezó a golpear ruidosamente contra el suelo. Ella asintió, agarrando el paraguas con él. Corrieron bajo la lluvia juntos. La tienda de Tina estaba al final de la calle. Una vez llegaron, se encontraron a Tina inmersa en un periódico, pero en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta levantó la vista para mirar a la mojada pareja que acababa de entrar a la tienda desierta.

-¡Uchiha! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se quedó impresionada al verlo con su mujer y sin parecer enfadado. Espero no estar vendiéndote drogas para que vengas incluso con este tiempo.

El joven se sentó en la primera mesa que vio y sacudió las gotas de agua de su pelo.

-No, tu no harías ese tipo de cosas, solo he venido aquí por el sake.- Tina apretó sus labios. Hinata se secó un poco con un pañuelo.

-Solo queremos... resguardarnos de la lluvia. Si no te importa, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí?- ante aquello, la mujer sonrió.

-Oh, por supuesto que no me importa, querida. ¡Estad aquí cuanto queráis!- colocó te en dos tazas y se lo sirvió.- ¿Por qué estábais bajo esta lluvia pues?- Hinata paró de beber su té espero que Sasuke contestara, pero cuando vio que no iba a hacerlo, supuso que le tocaba contestar a ella.

-Um... Sasuke estaba en la academia.

-Oh.- la rubia se volvió y desapareció tras el mostrador.- ¿Cenaréis aquí?

-Sí.- Sasuke puso su taza sobre la mesa.- ¿Hoy no hay dango?- Tina asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Pensaba que odiabas los dulces.

-Y los odio.- acabó su taza de té. Las dos mujeres lo miraron como si se tratara de un alienígena recién llegado a la tierra.

-Así que...- dijo Tina.- ¿Qué querréis cenar?- Sasuke carraspeó.

-Cualquier cosa que tengas, tampoco tienes a otro cliente esta noche.- La mesera negó con la cabeza y se adentró en la cocina para preparar la comida. Hinata estaba en silencio, mirando hacia todos los sitios exceptuando donde estaba Sasuke, que la estudiaba abiertamente.-¿Por qué te afectó tanto... la carta?- los ojos de la joven se abrieron, salvajes. La joven se acercó y suspiró.

-¿Está bien hablar de eso aquí?- el chico miró hacia el resto del bar, rápido.

-No hay nadie aquí.

-Pero...- empezó, tartamudeando.- Creo que no deberíamos hablar de eso aquí. [No quiero tener que hablar de eso...]- Sasuke suspiró y se recostó sobre la silla. Sus ojos recayeron sobre una botella de sake que estaba en la mesa más lejana, y pensó que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para echar un trago. De todas formas, Tina no estaba cerca para darle una, así que se acercó, la cogió y bebió directamente de la botella. Como si hubiera tragado un trozo de madera, no debía haber hecho eso. Tenía que tragarlo del todo, o morir en el intento. Vació toda la botella, dejando que todo su peso recallera sobre su cuerpo. Tosió con fuerza. Tina salió con comida en las manos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Sasuke había vuelto a su mesa inmediatamente, sin ningún sentimiento de culpa o que demostrara que había bebido sake en su cara. Tina se paró y lo miró. El joven Uchiha estaba sentado demasiado inocentemente, y sospechó inmediatamente de la botella de sake que había en la mesa más alejada de la suya.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada.- miró a la persona que estaba sentada frente a él.

-Hinata-chan, ¿qué a hecho Sasuke?- Hinata miró inmediatamente hacia sus dedos, tensos sobre la mesa.

-Te he dicho que no he hecho nada.- insistió el joven. Tina frunció el cejo y suspiró, llevando dos platos de arroz y verduras.

-Oh, de acuerdo, lo que digas. Pero déjame decirte, que no era sake normal. Era el sake más duro de la villa de la Roca, lo dejé esperando que su dueño viniera a por él, y si no venía, lo mezclaría con algo más suave. Si tú te lo has bebido, mañana jurarás por la resaca.- sonrió.- Pero como no lo has hecho, no tendrás que preocuparte...

-[Solo está intentando pillarme]- se dijo a sí mismo, con una mano sobre su mejilla.- [pero entonces, ¿por qué su pelo se mueve con las paredes?]- movió su cabeza y fijó la vista en el tazón de arroz.- Que aproveche.

Le costó unos veinte minutos desvestirse, una vez solo en la habitación. Estaba moviéndose a la velocidad de una tortuga. Juró y perjuró contra el alcohol que circulaba por su sangre. Hinata tocó la puerta del baño por enésima vez y todo lo que pudo hacer el Uchiha fue tirarle su ropa a la cara de la Hyuuga.

-Te he dicho que saldré en un momento!- movió su cabeza y empezó a caminar, dificultosamente, poniendo un pie y luego otro. Hinata cruzó los brazos sobre su cintura, sentándose al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando Sasuke se emborrachaba, pasaban cosas malas. Como si él pudiera pensar en dormir o algo por el estilo.

Pasados unos minutos sin que se escuchara sonido alguno, volvió a llamar a la puerta, sabiendo que se habría quedado dormido.

Nada.

En ese mismo momento fue cuando empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás despierto?- le preguntó rápidamente.- ¿Sasuke?- Se tocó el labio inferior, preocupada, quizás debería mirar a través de su Byakugan. Justo cuando iba a hacer el sello para activarlo, la puerta se abrió, dejando que la joven viera a Sasuke, mojado y completamente desnudo. Hinata se volvió, impresionada y con los ojos desorbitados mirando hacia otra parte.

-¿Por qué me mirabas como si hubieras visto a un bicho?- la joven intentó contestar, algo, cualquier cosa, pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, tosió y carraspeó.- Sí, era lo que pensaba.- él gruñó y le cogió la manga del kimono.- Ven, no puedo frotar mi espalda.- la arrastró la mitad del camino, dentro del baño, dejándola ahí y sentándose en la bañera. Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada. El baño estaba lleno de vaho, pero ella preferiría estar en la calle con la nieve en vez de en ese lugar.

-Yo... no puedo...- no le miraba. Sasuke volvió su cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- le tiró una esponja a los pies.- Cógela, no tengo todo el día.

-No puedo.- acabó diciendo, mirando hacia la salida, sin pensar en otra cosa excepto en escapar. Él la miró sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Por qué.

-[¡Porque estás desnudo!]- gritó su mente.- No puedo.- estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la salida, ¡quería irse! El joven se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

-¿Adónde vas?- la joven tocó la puerta de papel. Ante aquello, el Uchiha, mojado, desnudo, y borracho, se recostó en la bañera, decidiendo volver a relajarse en el agua. Lo que le costó acabar de meterse en la bañera fue suficiente para que Hinata escapara de la habitación, cerrándola firmemente. Hinata, una vez fuera del baño, se apoyó contra la pared, intentando calmar su respiración. Necesitaba calmarse, aquello había sido demasiado para ella. No podía creer que él no tuviera la decencia de pedírselo con al menos una toalla puesta!

-[¡Estaba borracho!]- sacudió su cabeza y abrió su miserable futon. Necesitaba bañarse, para coger algo de calor. Una vez estaba entre las mantas, con el kimono todavía puesto, intentó aplicarse calor en las manos, soplando, y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.- [Oh, seguramente tenga pesadillas durante el resto de mi vida.]- pensó mientras suspiraba. A ella le asustaban sus sueños, sobre todo cuando iba a alguna misión con Kiba y Shino y después de un largo viaje, ellos se quitaban las camisetas en el campamento e iban por ahí en topless. Ella intentaba hacerles creer que no le importaba, pero en verdad se sonrojaba violentamente, diciendo que era por la luz del sol de Suna. Hinata se acurrucó entre las mantas.- [Sé que esto no es un gran trato, no está mal visto que los chicos se quiten la ropa...]- ella sabía que en el entorno en el que se movía, donde todos eran luchadores, a nadie se le antojaba pensar ese tipo de cosas. Nadie se paraba para explicarles un momento las diferencias entre ser un niño y un adulto cuando más lo necesitaban. Y ahora, con las emociones de una niña de quince años, tenía el cuerpo de una completa mujer.- [No es del todo agradable]- lloriqueró. La anciana Hyuuga le había estado explicando a su hermana pequeña y a ella sobre cómo debían actuar para que su matrimonio funcionase, cómo ir dejando que el día a día con otra persona fuera hacia delante, y así esperar a que un día eso fuera hecho con respecto al clan.

Recordó los días con las lecciones de cocina, cuidando niños, manteniendo la casa limpia... Era divertido, ¿como es que las mujeres en la familia Hyuuga nunca le habían explicado cómo comportarse con un hombre?

Naruto era una cosa, pero Uchiha Sasuke era otra completamente diferente.

Antes de darse cuenta de eso, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y la almohada. Tina apareció en sus pensamientos, mirándola con una sonrisa brillante.

Habían estado hablando alegremente, cuando la calidez del sol inundaba su rostro. Una mano fría la tocaba y cuando ella se volvía, Sasuke solamente decía "vamos". Su voz, parecía más bien una orden. Ella intentaba evitar su compañía. Se volvió desesperada hacia Tina, solo para encontrar a la mujer rubia caminando en por el horizonte, alejándose en la caída del sol. La suciedad cubría sus pies cuando volvio a ver que estaba nevando. "¡No quiero esto!" gritaba, pero no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca.

Sasuke la miraba seductoramente, para luego dejarla marchar.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y hubiera saltado por lo menos cinco metros si no hubiera algo que la retenía en el suelo. Se tapó la cara, para calmar su respiración de nuevo.

La 'cosa' de su estómago la apretaba solo un poco. Carraspeó y se volvió, quitando el brazo de Sasuke de encima de ella. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Sasuke se estiró y gruñó, palpando con la mano la almohada. Abrió los ojos para confirmar que Hinata se había ido de su lado. Su cuello crugió cuando arqueó su espalda y se sentó, todavía somnoliento. Sus ojos recayeron en ella, y se abrieron más al ver que la joven tenía mojados los suyos.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- se asustó al sentir su voz, pero en ese momento, al mirarlo, vio que su mirada no era dura ni fría, aunque no estaba del todo segura. Sasuke no entendía por qué estaba tan asustada, tenía resaca y no podía pensar con claridad. Sintió frío y miró hacia su abdomen, comprobando que no llevaba nada puesto encima. En ese momento, los dos supieron que él estaba completamente desnudo bajo un albornoz, todavía metido en la cama donde habían dormido ambos. Hinata se volvió y tosió secamente, mientras Sasuke solo se levantaba, con el pecho al descubierto, para mirar en el armario y coger ropas de invierno. Una vez estuvo vestido, Sasuke empezó a abotonarse la camisa y miró hacia la chica, que estaba ruborizada y al final de la habitación.- ¿Te vas a sonrojar siempre que me quite la ropa?- los hombros de la joven se tensaron, y él chasqueó la lengua- Pensaba que estábamos casados. [¿No se supone que eso debería hacerlo más fácil o algo por el estilo? Bueno, para ser francos, ella ha aceptado el hecho de que una vez se haya casado con alguien, debería ayudarle en la medida de lo posible, hacerle sus comidas favoritas, la cama y limpiar su ropa, sus zapatos... Lo único que ella nunca había creído posible es que se viera forzada a ver o tocar a algún hombre, solo porque fueran marido y mujer]- Sasuke la miró.- Escucha, no te estoy preguntando por nada, únicamente no lo hagas más difícil, ¿de acuerdo?- sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, hasta que él apartó la mirada y fue a abandonar el dormitorio.- ¿Has hecho té?

Hinata, instantáneamente, olvidó su miseria y fue rápidamente a prepararle el té de por la mañana a Sasuke.

Ambos estuvieron esperando en silencio, cosa con la que Sasuke estaba completamente bien, nunca había sido demasiado hablador. Pero Hinata parecía ansiosa por hacer algo.

Una vez el té estuvo preparado, lo sorbió en silencio, intentando no quemarse. La segunda vez que echó azúcar fue demasiado, y los posos del té no se acabaron de disolver.

Su resaca estaba empeorando. Hinata tenía la misma expresión en su cara una vez cogió su taza, y sus ojos estudiaron nerviosamente la calma del joven.

Sasuke puso su taza sobre la mesa y se colocó el porta-kunais al cinto.

-No puedo esperar todo el día.- la pobre mujer saltó con el sonido de su voz.

-Perdona, haré otra taza.- limpió la tetera y volvió a colocar agua. Sasuke movió su cabeza y fue a calzarse.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- Hinata vio cómo se marchaba, preguntándose si el que realmente había visto esa mañana era a Sasuke resacoso, o un Sasuke relajado. Pensó que era la segunda opción, que seguramente habría caído dormido nada más salir del baño y ahora estaba relajado, después de todo no había llegado a vestirse antes de meterse a la cama. Se sonrojó furiosamente.

-[¡¿En qué estoy pensando?]

Gou-sensei acababa de llegar, y le preguntó por qué Kei todavía no había llegado, mas no recibió respuesta del ocupado Uchiha.

-Uchiha Sasuke, estoy hablando contigo.- el moreno abrió los ojos y lo miró fríamente con el Sharingan de tres aspas activado, su respiración era profunda, exhalando violentamente una llamarada de fuego hacia el arbol, pero que nunca ardió. Tensó sus dedos, volviendo a concentrarse.

El maestro movió su cabeza, marchándose con sus otros estudiantes, en el campo de entrenamiento cubierto de nieve.

Sasuke, por su parte, estuvo entrenando solo durante una hora, para luego gritar y parar a mirar a su alrededor. Solo unos pocos estudiantes se habían ido, el resto estaban todavía allí.

"Esto es completamente diferente a la forma de evaluar de la Hoja... no estás forzado a dar clases, no tienes que hacer test y mucho menos atender todo el día. Los ninjas de aquí son evaluados, probablemente, por su devoción y sentido a la hora de luchar, más que por sus notas y sus técnicas"

A él le gustaba más este tipo de examen.

La mayoría de los grupos los formaban dos hombres por equipo, y un instructor especial. Dos personas se entendían mucho más fácilmente que tres, especialmente cuando no había chicas en el equipo que pudieran perjudicar y echarlo todo a perder en la misión por sus malditas emociones.

Además, estaba el hecho de que dieran habitaciones por estar estudiando allí. Su mente fue rápidamente a pensar en Hinata, e incluso si no se preocupaba por ella como una amiga o como su mujer, se preocupaba por ella como compañera. No podía espiar a otros ninjas, o hacerse enemigo de otros, porque podrían cogerla y forzarla a contar el verdadero motivo de su misión allí. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

"No, Hinata es una Hyuuga, puede cuidar de sí misma" pensó, pero sabía la soledad que ella portaba, y sabía lo que pasaría si la dejara sola por mucho tiempo. Él había visto a ladrones y ninjas que querían el Sharingan, un cuerpo, o simplemente un estatus. Tampoco era mejor Orochimaru, pero por lo menos le había enseñado cómo usar el sello maldito correctamente.

Una vez lo supo usar, no quiso estar más con ese hombre. Él era un vengador, no un idiota.

Al salir de sus meditaciones, comprendió que no había nadie allí porque había empezado a nevar con fuerza. Suspiró y cogió los kunais que se le habían caído durante el entrenamiento. Empezó a caminar entre la multitud hacia la biblioteca, y descansó sobre una de las confortables sillas. En aquel lugar solo había una persona que se acercó a Sasuke y le habló lentamente.

-Perdona, ¿no cogiste un libro ayer?- Sasuke lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, lo cogí, pero no lo he terminado todavía [Y ahora, olvidará todo sobre esto, volverá a su sitio y lo dejará pasar]- el hombre sonrió, nervioso.

-Bueno, solo quería recordarte que la fecha límite es mañana.- el moreno enarcó una ceja.

-¿Solo dos días? ¿Por qué?- el bibliotecario cogió algunos libros que estaban sobre las mesas y se puso a organizarlos sin cuidado, sobre la mesa.

-Los libros acaban desapareciendo tarde o temprano, todos están registrados pero nunca vuelven cuando los sacan los alumnos. Te lo dije en Suna, los ninjas no tienen cuidado aquí.

-¿Eres de Suna?- preguntó Sasuke como si nada.

-Sí.- sonrió.- Pero llevo viviendo aquí desde hace algunos años, el tiempo no es demasiado agradable para mi gusto.- rió rápidamente, antes de llevarse los libros para ponerlos en sus estanterías.

Había mucha gente de distintas villas, todos viviendo en el mismo pueblo por sus propias razones. Sasuke miró a los pocos estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca, todos parecían de distintas ramas con distintas culturas, se veía a simple vista por el tono de su piel, por los jutsus sobre los que estaban leyendo. Su Sharingan lo confirmó cuando miró a una chica en la última esquina, aquella chica era de la villa de la Nieve.

Otra tanda de chicos pasó por su lado con libros gruesos, aquellas personas serían probablemente de la Roca o de Suna, o alguna otra villa de la que nunca hubiera oído hablar, perdida bajo el sol. Aquel tipo de personas mezclaban sus técnicas con las de otras villas, supuso.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y agarró el libro que tenía frente a él, en la mesa. Era viejo, y estaba muy usado. Leyó el título. "Kinjutsu, por qué y cuándo".

Kinjutsu, era como el sello maldito...

Sasuke prácticamente estaba devorando el libro, ¡dónde había estado todo este tiempo! ¡Toda la información que había estado intentando buscar desesperadamente sobre los sellos malditos, Genjutsu y Mangekyou Sharingan estaban allí!

Mientras leía algo sobre la transición entre el cuerpo maldito y su capacidad para adaptarse al cuerpo, alguien tocó el hombro del joven. Levantó su cabeza enfadado.

-¡Qué!- el bibliotecario sonrió disculpándose.

-Voy a cerrar, si no te importa.- Sasuke miró a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie más, seguidamente, echó un vistazo a la ventana, para darse cuenta de que el día había dado paso ya a la noche. Sasuke suspiró y se levantó, emocionado por acabar de leer ese libro a toda costa.- Oh, perdona, no puedes llevártelo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Quiero registrarlo.- el bibliotecario movio su cabeza negativamente.

-LO siento, pero una persona no se puede llevar más de un libro a la vez.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Desde cuándo?- el hombre se removió, nervioso y sin ninguna ayuda.

-Desde que los libros desaparecen, te hablé sobre eso.- Sasuke suspiró y bajó el libro.

-De acuerdo, espera aquí y NO cierres, voy a traerte el otro libro.- con eso dicho, empezó a correr hasta el final del pasillo, dio la vuelta a la esquina y puso chakra en sus pies para poder correr más rápido. Una vez en su taquilla, realizó el sello necesario para abrirla, y al volver la puerta un paraguas se calló encima de él. Sasuke buscó a través de las chaquetas y los libros de texto de Kei- [Esta es la última vez que le dejo a Kei poner sus xosas en mi tauilla, no sé cómo pued tener tanta basura]- los libros cayeron al suelo ruidosamente, y una vez sus manos encontraron el libro correcto, una ráfaga de aire frío le golpeó la cara. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, como los de un loco. Itachi estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él y de la pila de libros. Itachi no parecía nada impresionado.

-Hola, querido hermano.- Sasuke lo miró, era otro sueño, no lo era. Su mano, la única que no tenía agarrando el libro, palpó entre la sombra que era su hermano y, para su gran horror... no lo atravesó. Itachi parecía aburrido por tener la mano de su hermano menor sobre su pecho, y luego sobre su brazo y su cara. Desabotonó el principio de capa y descansó su mano sobre su pecho.- Vuelves a ser un estudiante.- Sasuke estaba completamente sorprendido. El minuto en que había estado esperando hasta ahora había llegado y... Nada, no sentía odio, no estaba enfadado con... su familiar.

El instinto humano, el único que quedaba de su familia, el único que tenía una respuesta en su cara.

Confusión.

"Esta es mi oportunidad"

Sasue intentó golpear directamente el pecho de su hermano, pero el ninja experto lo evitó fácilmente y apareció al final del pasillo. El joven Uchiha puso chakra en sus piernas y mano y no había pasado nada de tiempo en usarlo en su mano libre cuando hizo los sellos necesarios para lanzar una llamarada contra su hermano. "El jutsu que he estado practicando todo el día". Su hermano estaba calmado incluso viendo el Chidori que Sasuke intentó lanzar contra él. Un poco de niebla, y un clon era todo lo que se encontró Sasuke.

Exhausto, y sabiendo que había gastado demasiado chakra, Sasuke miró detrás de su espalda, donde estaba Itachi. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Sasue solamente sostenía su paraguas y se volvió con una sonrisa amarga. Estaban a tan solo unos pasos.

Incluso cuando la cara de Itachi nunca cambiaba, sus ojos mostraban todo. Esa era la oportunidad, ese era el día. Sasuke estaba preparado para eso, sus manos hicieron un sello e Itachi no tuvo problema alguno de copiarlo, un solo segundo, cinco Sasukes y siete Itachis estaban unos frente a los otros a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

Unos golpes, Katon y tres shurikens después, un Sasuke había hecho desaparecer dos Itachis.

El mayor caminó lentamente a hacia su hermano, mientras otro clon se aproximaba por su espalda. Sasuke se volvió y golpeó al que estaba tras él al mismo tiempo que se disolvía en niebla, pero no antes de que recibiera un golpe en sus costillas.

Un segundo, un momento eterno, sus ojos se encontraron. Sharingan contra Sharingan, sangre contra sangre... hermano contra hermano.

Y luego...

[b]continuará...[/b]


	12. Chapter 12

[b]CAPÍTULO 13[/b]

Sasuke gritó y se volvió de espaldas. Había estado durmiendo profundamente, Itachi no había tenido otra salida que matarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando identificó el lugar, para luego volverlos a cerrar y empezar a dormitar, esperando poder volver a dormir un poco más.

Se estiró.

-[Maldita sea, tengo que levantarme...]- con ese pensamiento, se levantó y fue hacia el baño, notando el cambio brusco entre estar en la cama, calentito, y el contacto de sus pies con el suelo frío. Intentó abrir la puerta del baño, pero no pudo.- ¿Qué demonios...?

Escuchó el sonido del agua dentro del baño, y unos minutos más tarde, Hinata abrió la puerta. Su pelo estaba húmedo, y se había puesto la bata demasiado rápido, dejando ver partes de su cuerpo a sus ojos.

Hinata estuvo esperando fuera, tiritando, hasta que su esposo volvió a salir. Las piernas del joven estaban desnudas, ya que solo llevaba puesta la camiseta que ella le había dado el día anterior.

-¿No es tuya, cierto?- le preguntó mientras la estiraba hasta sus rodillas.- [Es tan... de... chica...]- las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rosa al escuchar aquello.

-Um... no, es... para ti.- dicho eso, se adentró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-[¿Para mí?]- pensó Sasuke.- [No recuerdo haberla comprado...]- intentó pensar algo coherente para decirle, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Por eso mismo, se metió bajo las sábanas e intentó dormir un poco más. Algo más tarde, un ruido en la cocina hizo que se despertara, atento a cualquier otro sonido.- [Debe estar allí haciendo algo... ¡¿Qué sueño es este?]- el Uchiha se levantó y frotó sus ojos. ¿Qué hora era? Bostezó y se desperezó, caminando hacia la cocina. El ambiente no era tan frío como otras veces que se levantaba, supuso que ya había amanecido.- Hinata...- la joven se volvió con la tetera en la mano. Estaba haciendo té.

-Bu... buenos días, Sasuke.- su pelo caía por su espalda, dejando alguna hebra por su cuello. De la imaginación del joven aparecieron las típicas burbujas de algún champú de frutas, esparciendo ese olor por todo el lugar donde se movía.

-¿Qué hora es?- revolvio su propio pelo, como si lo sintiera sucio en comparación a aquella blanca y nívea piel. La chica dejó la tetera y una taza sobre la mesa.

-Todavía son las siete. Pensé que hoy no tenías entrenamiento...

-Sí lo tengo.- agarró la taza de té y caminó hacia el baño.- Voy a tomar un baño...- ella lo miró en silencio.

-[¿Va a beberse el té mientras se baña? ¿Es eso sano?]- pensó para sí misma, sin pronunciar palabra.

-[¡Maldita sea! ¡A esto sí se le puede llamar relajarse!]- Sasuke metió la cabeza dentro del agua. Su cuerpo estaba completamente caliente, relajado y reconfortado.- [¿Podría quedarme dormido aquí?]- su mente estaba ausente de la historia que le había contado el día anterior. Si lo de los Hyuugas era cierto, aquello explicaba cómo un Uchiha había sido, alguna vez, un Hyuuga, pero no con las mismas habilidades de sangre. Asumió así que él era mitad Hyuuga, y Hinata era al cien por cien una Hyuuga. Si ellos tuvieran niños, ¿serían 150% Hyuuga? ¿Aquello era posible?- [Kei es un cuarto de Uchiha, le preguntaré que me enseñe su línea de sangre... Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Había olvidado la invitación que me hizo ayer!]- Sasuke sacó la cabeza del agua y miró la taza.- No tengo que preocuparme ahora de eso...- agarró la taza y bebió un sorbo con calma.- [Oh, sí, esto es perfecto]- sonrió y se relajó de nuevo.

Mierda, ¿qué clase de sueño era aquel? El chico se sonrió a sí mismo y puso la taza a un lado para volver a sumergirse bajo el agua. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua y miró hacia arriba, viendo las luces de la habitación, y su cabello flotando por encima de sus ojos.

-[¿Es esa Hinata? Es la misma ropa, su misma piel y cabello, pero no puedo ver su cara. Si ese es el verdadero cuerpo de Hinata, debería reconsiderar seriamente el que durmamos en la misma cama...]- salió en ese momento del agua, saltando fuera de la bañera y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.- [¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Soy un vengador! ¡Solamente tengo que pensar en encontrar a mi hermano para vengar a mi familia y en vez... en vez estoy pensando en una mujer!]- gruñó y bebió, enfadado, el resto de la taza.- [Es solo por su culpa, ¡por supuesto que sí! Es por la culpa de Hinata]

Se alertó cuando descubrió que la puerta del baño estaba levemente abierta, pero casi se asustó, mirando con ojos sorprendidos, cuando Hinata entró en la habitación, completamente desnuda excepto una pequeña toalla.

-[¿Es otro sueño?]- parpadeó varias veces y, cuando mojó su cara con el agua de la bañera, comprobó que no era un sueño en absoluto. Ella, lentamente, se desprendió de la toalla, mostrándole su cuerpo completamente desnudo. La sangre se agolpó en sus oídos, tamborileándole la cabeza.- [¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?]- en medio de su propia confusión, activó su Sharingan, empezando a rotar lentamente en su pupila. La figura de Hinata avanzaba lentamente hacia él, tornándose en un cuerpo semitraslúcido, mostrando los puntos de chakra. Aquel líquido azul pareció tomar forma, no como si fuera físico exactamente. Con eso, Sasuke pensó que estaba perdiendo la cordura (N/T: me está costando hasta a mí seguir esta... ¿alucinación?)- Es por la temperatura, cuando salga de aquí volveré a pensar con claridad.- se levantó y se sentó, poniendo los dedos sobre sus sienes, intentando despejar su mente.

-Verdaderamente...- ella suspiró, con su rodilla rozando la espalda del joven, posando sus cálidas manos sobre sus hombros.- Cariño, ¿no preferirías hacer algo mejor?- Sasuke notó la respiración de la chica contra su cuello. Él sonrió de medio lado, amargo.

-No, creo que esperaré hasta que tu chakra se halla ido, así podré volver en mí mismo, aquí.- hubo un silencio, lo que él supuso que se debía a la confusión de la chica.

-¿Qué significa eso?- susurró en su oído, mientras su mano se deslizaba por su cuello, para parar en su pecho. Sasuke pasó sus dedos por el pelo mojado.

-EScucha, Katsuma, Hinata es ardiente, pero no tan ardiente como tú.- Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

-¡¿Qué sabrás tu?- el moreno se volvió con una sonrisa ufana en su rostro.

-No lo sé.- Hinata frunció el entrecejo y fue reemplazada por una nube de humo. Sasuke movió la cabeza y agarró una toalla antes de hacer su camino hasta la cocina. Kei estaba sentado en la mesa.- ¿Qué has aprendido?- Kei ni se volvió, con un dedo sobre los labios, disgustado.

-Que Sasuke es el peor amante del mundo.

-Hmmm...- Sasuke se sentó en la mesa y cogió una taza de té. Se acababa de beber una, pero no le importaba tomar otra. Miró fríamente a Hinata, preguntándole inquisitivo por qué no estaba llena su taza, pero vio que estaba demasiado ocupada siendo tímida y retraída, hasta el punto de no haberse enterado siquiera de su presencia. Kei miró a su pobre amante, sonriendo, insatisfecho por haber fallado en su broma.

-¡Hey! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vamos fuera hoy? ¡Es un día fabuloso para ir de picnic que yo...

-No.

-Créeme que... tío, ¡siempre habrás querido ir a un sitio así! No es lo que tu crees que...

-Está nevando.- respondió Sasuke, cortante.

-Podrían venir Sono y Hinata. Escúchame,- siguió intentando convencerle, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.- te estoy diciendo que es el mejor...

-Nieva, Katsuma.

-¡En ese sitio no! ¡No hace ni mucho frío ni mucho calor! Sono y yo vamos a ir de todas formas, ¡pero seguro que es más divertido con algunos amigos!

-Creo que no.

-¿Por qué no me escuchas?

-Parece que el que no escuchas eres tú.- Sasuke dejó la taza en la mesa de nuevo, vacía.

-Bien, ¡he empezado yo a hablar así que el que tienes que escuchar eres tú!

-¿Por qué debería escucharte cuando estás diciendo de ir fuera estando nevando?

-Que esté nevando no es malo, como si nos fuéramos a quedar congelados allí.

-¡Eh!- avisó Sasuke con mal genio.- Podría entrenar en la nieve en calzoncillos y ganarte, haciendo que te rindieras el primero por el frío.

-¡Pero allí hay muy buen tiempo! ¡Hay flores!

-Como si una flor pudiera sobrevivir y florecer en la nieve... Olvídalo, ve tú.

-¡Yo voy a ir! ¡Pero quiero que vengáis también!- Kei parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

-Tsk.- Sasuke se levantó.- ¿Por qué no te vas adonde quiera que sea? Si quieres verme desnudo puedes decirlo simplemente.

-¡Eh! Puedo pasármelo muy bien estando solo con mi dulce ángel Sono!- con eso, el ninja lo miró con cara soñadora en su rostro.- Además, ese estúpido tatuaje que llevas en el cuello está pasado de moda.- Sasuke se volvió levemente.

-¿Tatuaje?- Kei sonrió.

-El tatuaje del Sharingan en tu cuello, podría tener algo más... llamas, algo más peligroso. Seguro que te desmayaste mientras te lo estaban haciendo...- Sasuke le sonrió antes de meterse en la habitación para desvestirse. Aquel sitio estaba condenadamente helado.

-[Mierda, yo no quería este tatuaje en mi cuello, fue la cosa más dolorosa que jamás me haya pasado en toda la vida. Bueno, físicamente. Incluso los meses en que me partí las costillas y las piernas, en varias ocasiones que intenté escapar de Konoha, el dolo rno fue para tanto. Naruto siempre insistía, que idiota.]

-¡Uchiha!- lo llamó Kei desde el otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Qué hay de lo que me dijiste ayer? ¿No te acuerdas de tus promesas?- Sasuke maldijo antes de contestar.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Vamos a ir fuera hoy!- Sasuke, en completo silencio, empezó a ponerse los pantalones cortos y la camiseta con calma. Ante su respuesta silenciosa, Kei, indignado, abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró tras de sí con un portazo. El Uchiha siguió vistiéndose, en silencio.- Creo que todavía no sabes dónde está el hospital, ¿verdad? ¡Te llevaré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo! ¡Será divertido!

-No lo creo.

-¡Vamos, tío! ¡Vamos a entretenernos! Además, Hinata parece aburrida también de estar aquí, ¿verdad, Hinata-chan?- se volvió, para encontrarse con una joven totalmente sonrojada en el marco de la puerta.- ¡Mírala!- Sasuke puso una toalla alrededor de su cuello, para no mojarse la camiseta por la humedad del pelo, y salió hacia la cocina.

-De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando pagues tú la comida.

-¡Por supuesto que os invitaré a comer!- Kei sonrió abiertamente.- Genial, entonces nos iremos... ¡en treinta minutos! Podéis preparaos las mochilas para ir de picnic o vestíos o lo que quiera que hagáis mientras voy a decirle a Sono.- con aquello dicho, el ninja salió de la casa. Sasuke suspiró, cansado.

-¿Es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión ya, cierto?- se volvió hacia Hinata para ver lo que decía, encontrándose con la mirada en el suelo y media sonrisa en su cara. Ella podía tener frío, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban completamente rojas, y sus ojos marcados por profundas ojeras. Sasuke caminó para cerrar la puerta de la entrada, que seguía abierta.- ¿Has dormido bien?- esperó su respuesta, girando la cabeza para mirarla. La joven asintió.- ¿Por qué le dejaste que usara conmigo un henge?- le preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño e iba hacia la mesa. Ella carraspeó.

-Yo... ¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Lo siento!- se escusó ella, empezando a tartamudear.

-No es nada.- algo apuntaló el recuerdo de las imágenes que había visto antes, como si se tratara de un demonio.- Bueno, solamente hizo un henge desnudo de ti, es todo.- se sintió satisfecho cuando ella, sorprendida, chocó sus ojos blancos contra la oscuridad de los suyos. Estuvieron mirándose por largo rato.

-¡Él...él... ¿hizo eso?- sus mejillas se habían tornado más rojas que de costumbre.

-No, solo estaba tomándote el pelo.- tuvo que tomar un sorbo de té para no empezar a reírse a carcajada limpia al ver cómo había reaccionado.

Kei volvió y se sentó en el mismo sitio que había estado antes. No se sorprendió cuando vio a Sasuke siendo... Sasuke, y a Hinata, completamente nerviosa y sonrojada, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Bin, ¿cuando vamos a salir a divertirnos?- Sasuke se levantó y pensó que Kei era como tener un hermano pequeño, o como si se tratara del aniñado Maito Gai... Hinata había puesto en una pequeña bolsa los ingredientes necesarios para hacer té, algunas bolas de arroz y otras cosas que él no recordaba haber probado nunca.

-Si nada va mal, o demasiado bien, nos iremos ya.- respondió el moreno. Kei sonrió conforme y caminó fuera para coger a su mujer, que estaba todavía en la puerta de la casa.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos!- las chicas se sonrieron y conversaron un poco, a lo único que Sasuke contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco y cogiendo las bolsas, como su compañero.

-¡Qué bien que vamos a ser Chuunins!- gritó Kei excitado ante la idea, cogiendo a su mujer por el hombro.

-No exactamente.- gruñó Sasuke, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Por qué eres como el hielo de frío?- preguntó Kei, como si fuera a sacarle la lengua en cualquier momento.- ¡Alégrate!- se acercó a Sasuke y revolvió su pelo, desordenándolo. Sasuke iba a tirar a ese molesto hombre pero decidió que no debía hacerlo, que le revolviera el cabello no compensaba a un hombre deshecho y a una muy enfadada mujer.

Se volvió para dirigir una mirada fría a su mujer, viendo a Hinata y a Sono hablar animadamente. Se sorprendió al ver que Hinata nunca tenía esa expresión cuando estaba con él, haciendo que la curiosidad lo invadiera por completo de ese cambio de actitud. Kei les enseñó el pueblo, haciendo pequeñas paradas como si se tratara de un guía turístico. Sasuke le atendía y asentía cuando el monumento era bonito, aunque lo único que quería era sentarse y dormir, o simplemente entrenar.

Una cosa que creyó importante era que debían saber, Hinata y él, dónde estaba el hospital, y pasaron al lado de un agradable centro comercial. Finalmente, Kei decidió que debían parar a comer, pero vio que todo el pueblo estaba cubierto de nieve, y tendrían que comer en alguna puerta. Así que caminó en el primer restaurante que le pareció agradable para ellos.

Una camarera, embutida en una cortísima falda y diminuta camiseta caminó hacia ellos para tomarles nota de lo que iban a tomar.

-¡Cómo están los precios!- exclamó Kei, sonriendo todo el tiempo. La camarera hizo explotar la pompa del chicle que llevaba en la boca sonoramente.

-Dependerá de lo que vayan a tomar.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay menú del día?- la mujer tenía un gesto enfadado en su rostro. Sasuke pensó que tendrían que tomar sus respectivos platos, mirando alrededor indiferente, y se levantó de la silla.

-Con este servicio, lo que me extraña es que este restaurante siga abierto.- la joven dejó de masticar el chicle por un momento.

-¡Perdóname por tener mi propia vida!- parecía que iba a llorar, alejándose de la mesa. Hubo un denso silencio en la mesa.

-Ok, alguien que me explique esto...- murmuró Kei.

-Olvídalo, las chicas son siempre chicas...- Sasuke frotó sus manos con brío, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban con Sono, que lo miraba peligrosamente.- ¿Qué?

-¡Yo no soy como ella!- le espetó.- Vamos, yo no llevaría ese tipo de ropa.- Kei se rió sonoramente hasta que su mujer le pegó en la cabeza. Otra camarera vino, con el mismo uniforme, pero con una mirada más cálida, sonriente.

-Disculpad lo que ha pasado, su novio lo ha dejado con ella.- agarró el bolígrafo y lo puso sobre el papel.- ¿Se han decidido ya?

-Trae el menu.- contestó fríamente Sasuke. Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella no les dio el menú?- la mirada del moreno bastó como respuesta.

-No lo hizo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a sus compañeros, empezaba a molestarle soberanamente aquello. La mujer se sonrojó y miró un poco más a aquel hombre.

-Perdonad, ¡ahora mismo les traigo el menú!- el Uchiha suspiró, sentándose más cerca de su mujer.

-Mujeres...

-¡Ahora sé por qué Tina es mi favorita!- saltó Kei mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de su mujer. Después de unos agonizantes minutos que esperaron para que les tomaran nota, Sasuke finalmente tenía ante él las bolas de arroz con carne y mochi. Y por supuesto, el respectivo y amado sake. Kei tenía, con su mujer, una comida sana, comiendo los dos del mismo plato patatas fritas y arroz. Hinata, por su parte, solo había pedido bolas de arroz, tres para ser exacto.

A mitad de comida, Sasuke miró a Hinata, comprobando que había parado de comer. Solamente faltaba una bola de arroz. Dio un largo trago a su vaso con sake, mirando a la pareja que tenía frente a él. Kei estaba hablando sobre cosas sin sentido, con el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba concentrado su comida. Mientras, Sono asentía y discutía con él. Lo extraño era que sono estaba hablándole de las virtudes de aquel plato, cogiendo algunas verduras y trocitos de carne. Kei estaba haciendo lo mismo con el arroz, como si él y Hinata no estuvieran allí.

Hinata pensaba que las parejas no demostraban mucho afecto el uno por el otro, ya que ni su madre ni su padre habían lo habían hecho desde que ella les conocía, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Mientras, Sasuke se lamentaba de que sus padres no estuvieran con él.

Kei, después de comerse los trozos de carne de Sono, sintió que estaba siendo observado. Sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció al instante, dándose cuenta de que no había conversación con aquella pareja tan tímida. Sono, por su parte, tampoco tenía temas para poder hablar.

-¿Qué estáis mirando, chicos?- preguntó la mujer. Hinata se sonrojó, agarrando su segunda bola de arroz, con intención de comérsela. Por su parte, Sasuke frunció el ceño y llevó el tazón de arroz a su boca, esperando que aquello pudiera ocultar el calor de su cara.

-¡Eh, eh! Sono, no hagas que se avergüencen! ¡Hemos venido a pasarlo bien!- intentó Kei. Sabía que Sasuke y Hinata tenían muchas cosas en común, sobre todo lo tímida que era la última.- ¿Por qué no vamos luego al bosque?- los ojos de Sono relampagueraron ante aquello.

-¡No! La última vez que fuimos estaba todo helado!

-¡Oh! Pero cariño... ¡Puede que ellos quieran estar un poco solos allí!, tú sabes...

-No necesitamos ir allí.- gruñó Sasuke, dejando el tazón sobre la mesa.- Tenemos casa.

-Puede que esos dormitorios te gusten...- sonrió.- O puede que hayáis discutido, ¡y tengáis que tener una charla en un lugar secreto para hacer las paces!- propuso, sonriendo maliciosamente. Sasuke lo miró como si pudiera dejarlo completamente helado. Sono los miró.

-¿Por qué no vamos ahora? Esto empieza a ser aburrido...- abrazó sus piernas, como una niña. Kei fue el primero en levantarse.

-Tienes razón, conozco una tienda que es genial.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No, nosotros no vamos a ir de compras.

-¡Es solo un tour a lo largo del pueblo!- rió Kei.- ¡Por supuesto que no vamos a ir de tiendas hoy!- justo por eso acabaron entrando a una juguetería. Sono estaba cogiendo y dejando, analizando con su marido distintos animales de peluche, mientras Hinata y Sasuke esperaban al lado de la entrada. Sasuke siguió la mirada de Hinata, dándose cuenta de que observaba un peluche con la forma del perro que llevaba el Inuzuka metido en la chaqueta, cuando era niño. Sin embargo, era un poco diferente. Él decidió ignorarla por completo. Kei apareció donde estaban ellos, mirando con mala cara al Uchiha.-¿Por qué estáis aquí?- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Porque no estamos de compras- Sono acudió con emoción hacia los dos hombres, que estaban manteniendo una guerra fría con la mirada. Le colocó ante los ojos de su marido un peluche de un gatito blanco.

-¡Quiero este!

-¿Estás segura?

-Definitivamente, quiero este.

-No nos lo vamos a llevar para luego comprar otro, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- al ver la cara de su marido, exclamó.- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Kei sonrió y sacó la cartera.

-¿Tú quieres comprar algo, Hinata?- al escuchar aquello se sobresaltó, dando un pequeño saltito, pero al momento empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

-Um... no.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa cómplice. Sasuke sintió como si un fuego interno empezara a arder en su pecho.

-Si quieres algo, lo compraré.- le dijo mirándola, serio.- De verdad. [Si Kei puede hacer eso, yo también puedo]- la joven negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose. Tanta atención la estaba asustando.

-No, de verdad, ¡solo estaba mirando!

-¿Estás segura? No vamos a volver aquí.- le advirtió. Kei estaba entre ambos.

-¡Ey! Tío, cálmate... ¡Es solo un juguete! Si a mí me estuvieras mirando así, ¡yo tampoco querría comprar nada!- Hinata se sentía atacada por la mirada de todos, antes de que empezaran a pensar en sus propias cosas.

El largo camino a lo largo del pueblo terminó. Había oscurecido cuando Sono empezó a retrasarse, diciendo que le dolerían las piernas por el resto de su vida. Kei dijo que era como si acabaran de ir de tiendas, a lo que su mujer contestó con un golpe en la cabeza. Por eso, Kei la cogió en brazos para llevarla.

-¿Estás seguro de que no me vas a dejar caer en ningún sitio?- preguntó la mujer, enlazando las piernas en la cintura de su marido, y pasando los brazos por su pecho.

-Aunque las calles estén heladas, no dejaré que te caigas.- rió.

-Bueno, Hinata, como hoy no hemos tenido un picnic, dame tu bolsa para que la lleve otro día.- la joven se la tendió.

-¡Eh! ¡Que el único que anda de los dos soy yo y eso pesa!- hizo una mueca de disgusto, sonriendo- Bueno, ¡os veo mañana chicos!- con eso dicho, empezó a andar. Sasuke negaba con la cabeza.

-[Este tío nunca aprenderá...] ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?- Hinata se miró las manos.

-No sé... ¿crees... que deberíamos ir con ellos... a casa?- estaba chocando sus dedos índices, como cuando iban a la academia en Konoha.

-[¿Pero qué pasa con ella? ¿Dónde está esa tranquilidad que mostraba antes? ¿Por qué ahora se ha puesto tan nerviosa?] No, ese es su problema. [No quiero que ellos piensen que somos demasiado amigos suyos, son demasiado escandalosos como para poder estar en un sitio público o en cualquier otro...]- El cielo estaba perdiendo aquel color anaranjado, propio del crepúsculo, para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche, sin estrellas. Sasuke no esperaba ir a algún sitio más, y Hinata no se decidía.- Vamos a cenar.- le agarró la manga del kimono y casi la arrastró hasta el primer restaurante que vio.

Hinata agarró el bajo de su camiseta en cuanto entraron. Aquel restaurante no era exactamente un restaurante, era más como si se tratara de un bar, con borrachos y camareras semidesnudas. Aquello la asustaba y le ponía nerviosa. La Hyuuga sabía que Sasuke le estaba diciendo algo, pero aquella ruidera hacía que fuera imposible poder oírle, fuera lo que fuese lo que le estaba diciendo. Ella se acercó para poder decirle:

-Sasuke, vámonos de aquí.- se acercó tanto que él podía sentir su aliento cálido en su cuello.- Tengo miedo.- La sala no era muy grande, y era difícil que se encontraran con alguien. Además, él quería que Hinata se acercara a él de alguna forma, y en su mente no había opción mejor que aquella.

-Estaremos bien, yo estoy contigo.- le indicó que se sentara en una mesa que hacía esquina, apartada un poco de lo demas, y puso sus sillas muy juntas. Una camarera con una falda excesivamente corta se acercó, si se podía llamar falda a aquello. Caminaba sin importarle que alguna mano le tocara el trasero.

-¿Qué quieren tomar?- Sasuke luchó consigo mismo para acercarse a la mujer sin oler el horrible perfume barato que llevaba puesto.

-¿Cuál es la especialidad?

-No tenemos nada en especial. Tenemos fritos, bolas de arroz y sopas.- la camarera puso un dedo sobre sus labios, mirando al moreno de arriba a abajo. Parecía que él le atraía. Seguidamente, dirigió los ojos hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado, con superioridad, como si le estuviera diciendo "podría hacerlo mejor que tú".

-Tomaremos fritos y una sopa de verduras.- gritó desde la mesa, no estaba dispuesto a volver a acercarse a la mujer y arriesgarse a olerla de nuevo.

-¿Para beber cerveza?- él movio la cabeza negativamente, no quería beber más.

-No, gracias.- Pensó que ya podía respirar tranquilo una vez la mujer se fue, pero aquel olor dulzón y el de los licores estaban inundando el lugar. Sasuke era consciente de que Hinata había estado intentando llamar su atención tirando levemente de la manga de su camiseta todo ese tiempo. La Hyuuga se sobresaltó en cuanto él puso su mano sobre su pierna (N/T: obviamente, la de Hinata, jijiji)- Intenta parecer menos nerviosa, sino llamaremos la atención.- ella asintió y dijo algo que no pudo escuchar.- ¿Qué?

-He dicho... que lo... intentaré.- dijo un poco más fuerte y miró a la mesa, sonrojándose rápidamente. Una vez su comida llegó, Sasuke comió con avidez, queriendo marcharse de aquel lugar. Hinata apenas probó los fritos. Si alguien la estuviera analizando, pensarían que incluso los caracoles comían más deprisa que ella. Por debajo de la mesa, una de sus manos estaba todavía sujetando el borde de la camiseta del moreno, como si aquello pudiera darle algo más de seguridad. Poco después, un hombre obeso apareció al lado del moreno y les sonrió no demasiado amistoso.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Sasuke, que no quería montar una escenita, decidió que estaba bien. Después de todo, iban a irse en breves.

-Seguro.- el hombre estuvo bebiendo un rato, mirando única y fijamente a Hinata todo ese tiempo. El sentimiento que le había invadido en la juguetería tiempo atrás, aquel fuego en su pecho, volvió a arder con furia.- [¿Qué demonios cree que hace? ¿Por qué está mirando a Hinata de esa forma?]

-¿Quieres beber?- le preguntó el obeso a Hinata directamente. Ella, asustada, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, mirando fijamente su mano sobre la mesa.

-Ella no bebe.- respondió Sasuke con calma.

-No estoy hablando contigo.- gruñó el otro.

-[¡Oh, perfecto! ¡Otro borracho!]

-¿Qué eres de ella pues? ¿Su chulo? (N/T: en España, a los que llevan a las putas se les llama 'chulos', lo comento porque no sé si los llamaréis de otra forma)- Sasuke intentó con todas sus fuerzas no activar su Sharingan.

-No, yo soy... [Si le digo que soy su marido, pensará que me estoy riendo de él] novio.- el hombre resopló.

-¡Su novio! ¡Seguro! ¡Apuesto a que eres tu propio novio con "esa" cara tan bonita!- empezó a reirse, y con él otra pareja más. Con aquello, Sasuke empezó a mosquearse de verdad.

-No, a diferencia de ti... yo no soy gay, puedes estar seguro de eso.- las risas pararon instantáneamente.

-¿Acabas de decir que soy gay?

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Lo que queráis hacer, hacerlo fuera!- gritó la camarera desde la barra.

-¡Solo he hecho un comentario!- contestó Sasuke levantándose. Comparado con el otro, parecía muy pequeño a su lado. Una botella se rompió, la gente empezó a gritar... y luego el caos reinó el lugar.

Mientras le pegaba una paliza al enorme hombre, al que tenía como un muñeco de trapo, escuchó una voz familiar, gritando asustada. Sasuke giró la cabeza rápidamente, viendo a Hinata llorando, gritando y golpeando a dos hombres que la tenían presa, junto con otras mujeres a sus lados. Las venas aparecieron en sus ojos, propios de una Hyuuga, lo que hizo que la gente se asustara, y ella empezara a pegar en los puntos de chakra.

Durante unos minutos, él se volvía una y otra vez, golpeando a sus oponentes y mirando a la joven de tez nívea, una y otra vez, hasta que la sangre llameó en su interior. El hombre que estaba sujetando a Hinata puso su sucia mano de bastardo en una parte íntima de su kimono.

Sasuke, como alma que lleva el diablo, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ellos, con los dientes y los puños apretados.

Un quemazón familiar arrasó su nuca.

Y luego... todo se hizo negro.

La primera cosa de la que se enteró es que estaba caliente. Le dolía la espalda, y tenía el cuello entumecido, pero había una calma cálida a su alrededor, placentera en cierto modo. Algo le apretaba dentro del pantalón, en su zona más... íntima. Se quejó, e intentó despertarse de aquel sueño, pero incluso cuando abría los ojos, todo lo que veía era oscuro. ¡Cuándo se había quedado dormido!

Lo que tenía entre las piernas volvió a palpitar.

-Para.- un sobresalto, un movimiento que golpeaba 'aquella' parte de su cuerpo, y lo único que vio fueron estrellas en la oscuridad, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el dolor.

-¿Sa... Sasuke?- él intentó moverse para colocarse más cómodamente, pero entendió al momento, que en aquella habitación no había más espacio.

-¿Hinata? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Creo... que estamos en un armario...- ella se movió de nuevo, rozando algo que calló entre ellos.- Un cepillo...

-¿El armario de la limpieza?- escuchó al otro lado ruidos.- ¿Puedes ver algo?- sintió la cabeza de la joven sobre su hombro, intentando moverse un poco para dejarle más espacio, y para poder ver algo. El olor a frutas característico de la Hyuuga inundó su olfato.

-No, está demasiado oscuro...

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, intentando escuchar algo. El Uchiha pensó que habían sido encerrados en algún lugar del restaurante mientras luchaban, y ahora nadie estaba por ahí cerca. ¿Por qué alguien encerraría a dos personas en un armario tan pequeño? Hablaría con el jefe del local cuando estuviera fuera.

Hablando de eso, ¿cómo habían podido salir de aquel infierno? No podía moverse como para poder abrir la puerta con un golpe, y si intentaba usar el Chidori o el Katon, acabarían ardiendo.

Solamente podían esperar como dos personas normales...

Por dios, él odiaba ser una persona normal...

La mujer, que tenía sus piernas entrecruzadas con él sin posibilidad de moverse, había optado por apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro. No se escuchaba nada, pero notó que su hombro estaba húmedo, y eso solo podía significar...

Él frunció el ceño e intentó pensar con claridad sobre lo que estaba pasando. No había razones para llorar, él odiaba cuando las chicas lloraban... Le confundía enormemente que no parara.

-Deja de llorar.- aquello solo consiguió que se intensificara. Hinata carraspeó, se removió y dejó de apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, para acabar poniendo su frente sobre la mejilla del joven, haciéndole daño. Estaba completamente dolorido.

-Perdona, per... per... perdoname...- estaba sollozando y tartamudeando, intentando contener el llanto, cosa que todavía le ponía más nervioso. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

-Solo deja de llorar, ¿vale?- de repente todo fue demasiado silencioso.- [Calma, calma...] Eres una kunoichi.- susurró en su oído.- Actúa como tal. Ahora, utiliza tu Byackugan y dime qué ves en un radio de cincuenta metros.- notó cómo los sollozos de la joven amainaban y sintió de nuevo la frente de ella sobre su pecho.

-El restaurante... está cerrado...- su voz sonaba áspera y seca, e intentó recuperar su respiración.- Está oscuro. El... el hombre por el que empezó todo... está esperando en la primera farola. Creo... creo que nos está esperando a nosotros...

-[Maldita sea, así que el enemigo nos tiene acorralados, esto es malo... probablemente estemos a salvo aquí. si ese tío sabe dónde vivimos... mierda, ¡podría espiarnos o cualquier cosa!] ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?- acabó preguntándole, tranquilo. Ella estuvo en silencio por largo tiempo.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, yo tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no intentas usar tu cerebro para cambiar?- le espetó, exasperado.- [Solo has estado haciendo, durante todo este tiempo, de mi mujer y de novia, creo que es hora de que, por una vez, vuelvas a ser una kunoichi, ¡joder!]- Hinata permaneció en silencio. Las piernas le temblaban. Él resopló sonoramente.- ¡Y para de moverte! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!- bueno, en ese momento era más inútil que doloroso. Aquello no le ayudaba en nada.

-Perdon...- notó cómo las lágrimas mojaban su camiseta, incluso cuando ella había dejado de descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro. El joven suspiró.

-¿Es algún tipo de jutsu secreto? ¿Tu llanto nos va a sacar de aquí?

-N... No...

-Entonces eso no ayuda.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que las lágrimas dejaran de salir de los ojos de la joven, pero entonces ella dejó caer su peso sobre su hombro. Aquello era genial, ¡ella se había quedado dormida de pie en un armario con una de sus piernas entre su entrepierna, y dejando atrapada una mano del moreno en su propio muslo, muy cerca de la zona más privada de la chica!

Él suspiró, intentando moverse un poco para poder cambiar la postura y dejar descansar sus pies, pero su bandana estaba tocando la pared de aquella pequeña habitación que se había convertido en su celda. Gruñó, intentando en vano moverse para que el cuerpo dejara de dolerle, pero lo único que consiguió fue que sus brazos quedaran descansando en los hombros de la joven. Pasó los dedos por el pelo de Hinata, enfadado, pero de repente notó que la calidez de la piel de la Hyuuga era inexistente.

Había algo húmedo... sintió como su propio estómago estaba húmedo aún cuando ella había dejado de llorar, al igual que sus pies. Entonces fue cuando olió, por primera vez, la sangre.

-Hinata.- la movió un poco, intentando despertarla con cuidado, esperando que no estuviera inconsciente.- Hinata, despierta.- ella gimió por el dolor pero no se despertó. Su nariz volvió a apoyarse sobre el cuello del joven. Sasuke cerró los ojos y echó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, el calor de la mejilla de la Hyuuga y el dolor del sello maldito hacían que quisiera romperlo todo y poder estar en fuera, en la nieve. Su cuerpo ardía... Toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo le dolía...- [No, no... maldita sea, ¡no es el momento de que el sello maldito empiece a actuar!] Hinata.- apartó el pelo de la joven esperando que, si no la trataba con cuidado, ella se despertara. Se sentía miserable... Sus mejillas estaban mojadas, y su cuello estaba caliente, pero sus manos dejaron de moverse cuando tocó sus vértebras. La primera razón, porque sus codos ya estaban tocando la pared, y la segunda razón, porque su kimono estaba mal colocado, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. En ese momento, el calor lo inundó, no tenía nada que hacer contra el sello maldito.- [Maldita sea, tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que salir antes de que acabe de activarse!]- como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, la pared de detrás del armario se abrió, haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Sasuke calló el primero, e instictivamente cogió a Hinata antes de que ella empezara a rodar y se golpeara la cabeza. Un hombre estaba mirándoles desde arriba con una vela en la mano.

-Cállate y sígueme.- Sasuke intentó no pensar en que cargaba a Hinata y caminó tras el hombre hacia la parte trasera del oscuro restaurante.- Estuviste luchando duramente y tuve que practicar contigo un jutsu para hacerte dormir.- le explicó el hombre.- Tu novia estuvo luchando contra unos hombres con fuerza, y tuve que golpearla para poder sacarla sana y salva de aquella pelea.- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.- Gracias por destrozar mi restaurante, y muchas gracias por romper mis valiosas botellas de licor, mis mesas, mis sillas... y mis consumidores.- aquel hombre parecía tan viejo como Tsunade.- Ahora, estoy enfadado contigo, pero sin rencor. El hombre que está esperandote fuera... no podrás vencerle a menos que lo mates, y eres demasiado joven para hacerlo. Así que solo siéntate aquí hasta que él abandone el lugar antes de que amanezca.- le explicó. Las arrugas se acentuaron.- Perdona por lo de tu novia, ella no me dejaba cogerla para poder sacarla de aquella riña.- Sasuke asintió y dejó a Hinata sobre el futón. La habitación tenía solo una cama, aquel tío debía ser realmente generoso para ofrecerles un sitio donde pasar la noche cuando ellos habían destrozado su local.- Te traeré algo de hielo.- el hombre se volvió y desapareció por la puerta. Sasuke miró y arregló el kimono de Hinata. El hombre apareció ante ellos con una bolsa de hielo en su mano.- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

-Uchiha Sasuke.- cogió la bolsa de hielo que le tendía el hombre y la puso presionando levemente sobre la herida de hinata. La sangre pararía de fluir y él podría limpiar la sangre reseca antes de irse a dormir, pero hasta que no llegaran a casa no podría hacerlo bien.- Te estoy muy agradecido.

-No lo estés, solo estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer.- se sentó y miró a la pareja por un momento.- Ya sabes, tengo un hijo, quiere ser el mejor ninja... Él tenía tu edad cuando se fue...- el viejo sonrió- él pensaba que todo lo que podría encontrar estaba en Konoha. Quién sabe si él podría estar muerto o si...

-¿Cómo se llama?- Sasuke le preguntó por seguirle la conversación, no tenía interés en la familia de ese hombre, pero era amable para hablar con la persona que había salvado a su mujer, ¿cierto? El dueño del restaurante movió la cabeza.- él quería ser llamado Aoi, pero nadie lo ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera yo.- suspiró y se volvió para abandonar la sala.- Bueno, de todos modos, espero que esté feliz y cuide de sí mismo. A vosotros no puedo ofreceos más. Vendré por la mañana para abrios las puertas y puede que el desayuno.- él asintió.- Descansa lo que puedas.- Aquella era la única cosa razonable que podía hacer cuando él cerro la puerta con llave tras él. Después de todo, uno podía proteger bien a su familia de quienfuera... era lo que hacían los padres.

Sasuke gruñó y puso la bolsa de hielo sobre su dolorido hombro, se apoyó sobre la cama y miró a Hinata dormir. Probablemente se había quedado inconsciente por la sangre que había perdido... Estaría mejor por la mañana. Con la mano que tenía libre, acarició suavemente su cara.

Era suave y frágil, y él estuvo acariciándola varias veces... se sorprendio de repente, dándose cuenta de lo poco preparada que estaba para ser una kunoichi. Él había escuchado hablar sobre el estilo de lucha de los Hyuugas en el segundo examen de los Chuunin, pero nadie le había confirmado o explicado algo sobre los detalles, así que él lo había visto desde las sombras, y nunca se había llegado a preocupar verdaderamente por eso.

Lo único que sabía era que Hinata había perdido.

Se acercó más a ella y apretó el hielo contra su cara una vez más. La joven tembló a causa del frío y se acurrucó en él, dejando caer su mano sobre el cuello del Uchiha.

Por extraño que parezca, aquel fuego empezó a calmarse mientras el chico miraba a la joven, acabando por ser una fría roca lo que estaba en su pecho. Las llamas, habían desaparecido...

Frunció el entrecejo por las cosas estúpidas que ocupaban su mente y, en silencio, colocó una manta sobre ella. El joven se colocó de medio lado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y miró cómo dormía la chica que tenía a su lado hasta que sus párpados cayeron pesadamente y no volvieron a abrirse.

[i]Estaba solo en mitad de la oscuridad. Lo único que había era nieve entre sus pies, y un viento gélido golpeaba su cabello y su rostro. La imagen de él mismo apareció con claridad ante él. Era él, con aspecto aburrido y sus manos en los bolsillos.

Otra figura apareció a su derecha, Orochimaru sonrió sin decir nada, pero parecía que una mano invisible le hacía permanecer a su lado, muy cerca.

Tras él... Itachi lo miraba.

Sasuke tenía frío, estaba confuso.

A la izquierda, sentía calidez... y cuando se volvió para mirar, se encontró con Hinata, que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, tímida, en su cara.[/i]

Parpadeó varias veces y notó cabello sobre su boca. Sus dedos no eran tan cálidos como él se había pensado que estarían, tiraban a fríos.

-Sasuke.- se despertó rápidamente, avergonzándose por haberse quedado dormido, cuando no estaba en la obligación de hacer lo contrario, pero estaban ellos dos solos, en aquella pequeña habitación. Miró fríamente hacia el resto del cuarto y vio que la única ventana estaba alta con barras metálicas, pero todavía había oscuridad. Suspiró y sintió que la manta caía de sus hombros. Acabó de destaparse para arropar a la persona que estaba en aquella 'celda'.

-¿Qué hora es?- la manta estaba sobre sus piernas de nuevo.

-No lo sé, pero la luna todavía está en el cielo...

-Coge la manta, ya me las apañaré.

-¡Pero cogerás un resfriado!

-Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

-Pero Sasuke...- él suspiró sonoramente.

-Bien, pero no esperes que te la de luego.- agarró la manta y se tapó con ella para protegerse de las frías paredes, y luego descansó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Sabía que no podría dormir más. Incluso cuando él era el único que tenía la manta, estaba helado. Volvió a echarse en la cama y suspiró.- ¿Estás dormida?- la respuesta fue inmediata.

-No.

-Bien, estoy helado aquí, maldita habitación.- agarró la única almohada de la cama y apoyó la cabeza en ella. Después de pensarlo un momento, estiró el brazo, con la manta agarrada, y cubrió todo lo que pudo a la joven, teniendo cuidado de que no pensara que la estaba acosando. De esa forma, la cama se volvía templada, y una parte de él quería que ella se acercara más para darle más calor.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó en bajo, esperando que ella no pudiera escucharle. Su pregunta hizo que un ligero movimiento de la almohada le mostrara que asentía.- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Estoy bien.- estuvo callada durante un momento, antes de añadir.- Gracias por protegerme...

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- la manta se movió un poco cuando ella se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con su mirada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No.- contestó mientras tocaba su hombro izquierdo.

-Bueno... parecías enfadado y tu cuerpo... estaba cubierto de manchas negras... los apartaste, pero creí que podía quemarte, déjame enseñarte.- Sasuke se sorprendió cuando ella tocó su hombro y luego bajó por su brazo hasta la palma de su mano.- Lo siento...- Sus dedos parecían ausentes de dolor, sin chakra que los recorriera, pero todavía los sentía.

-Vuelve a hacerlo.- le pidió.

-Um... eso es lo último que recuerdo... solo desperté en el armario... ¿Qué paso desde que estuvimos allí? ¿Pesaba mucho? Yo... de verdad lo siento...- dejó de tocar su mano, se sentó en la cama para intentar calmar su respiración y no llorar, sin saber que lo que él necesitaba era su calor.

-Acuéstate, estaremos bien.- acabó de taparse con la manta, se había destapado un poco cuando ella se levantó. Apretó su rostro contra la almohada.

-Perdona.- volvió a tumbarse y sonrió suavemente.- [Sasuke presta muy poca atención cuando está dormido]- Sasuke bostezó y esperó que sus manos no deambularan a sus anchas si es que se dormía.

Hinata esperaba eso también...

[b]continuará[/b]


	13. Chapter 13

[b]CAPÍTULO 14[/b]

-¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO POR VOSOTROS DOS!- Kei estaba llorando auténticos mares mientras sacudía una y otra vez a Sasuke, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.- ¿De verdad estáis bien?- el moreno empujó al ninja que tenía ante el y cogió su taza de té. Ellos habían vuelto a casa desde el restaurante, encontrándose a Kei y Sono esperándoles ansiosos en su puerta, aunque era demasiado temprano aun para ser por la mañana.

-Estamos bien, salimos por la puerta de atrás.- Sono frunció sus labios.

-Sé que Sasuke puede estar bien... Lo que quiero saber es, ¡si Hinata está bien o no!- la aludida sonrió tímidamente, sorbiendo su té, completamente evitando cualquier contacto visual.

-Mmmm... Parece que no habéis dormido mucho esta noche, ¿eh?- el ninja de pelo castaño le pegó un codazo a su compañero de equipo en las costillas.

-No, no es lo que estás pensando. Ella tenía fiebre.- respondió Sasuke, conciso.- Déjalo ya, Katsuma, y dime qué tenemos que hacer ahora como Chunnins...

-¡Bien!- gritó, completamente renovado y cambiando drásticamente del tema.- ¡Vamos a enseñar a niños! Y seguramente vamos a poder hacer nuestros propios grupos! ¡Vamos a tener que encargarnos del noble futuro ninja!- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

-Creo que estás un poco equivocado...- bajó su taza a la mesa de nuevo.- Los ninjas siguen órdenes, no son amables.

-Bueno, ¡yo soy un ninja y soy noble!- Sono pasó una mano por la espalda de su marido.

-Cariño, creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.- Se empezó a levantar, muy despacio.- Hinata-chan... Odio preguntarte, pero... ¿podrías ayudarme?- Hinata miró con sorpresa, ayudándola seguidamente a que se pusiera en pie. Todos los allí presentes se sorprendieron cuando sono acabó de levantarse, con ayuda de la de ojos blancos, con mucho cuidado. Sonrió.- Perdona por esto, creo que estoy un poco baja de azucar... Vamos cariño, necesito un poco de tiempo para descansar y refrescarme.

-¡Sono-san!- habló la Hyuuga.- Quizás... ¡quizás estás embarazada!- la mujer sonrió.

-No te asustes cariño, el doctor dijo que no...

-Puede que el doctor se equivocara.- respondió Hinata. Después de un minuto, Sono la miró confusa, pero al momento volvió a la normalidad y empezó a caminar con su marido hacia la puerta.

-Igual me hago otro chequeo la semana que viene...- La casa se quedó en completo silencio de nuevo cuando la pareja se marchó.

-Recuérdame, ¿por qué vinieron aquí?- preguntó mientras volvía a coger su taza de té. Hinata volvió a sentarse, vestida todavía con las ropas del día anterior.

-¿Son nuestros amigos?- el joven se bebió el resto del té y se levantó.

-Voy a tomar un baño.- le dolieron considerablemente los músculos cuando se levantó. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle después.- ¿Vienes?- un tenso silencio llenó la pequeña cocina.- [Calma, eres el hombre, no hay nada malo en lo que has dicho... ¿cierto?] Quiero decir, me duele la espalda, y mis brazos...- dejó de explicarse y sacudió la cabeza, confuso. Se metió en el baño con los hombros tensos y el ceño fruncido.

"No puedo creerlo" pensó el joven, " Le acabo de pedir ayuda a una chica. ¡Patético, soy pa-té-ti-co! ¿Me duele la espalda? Joder, la espalda siempre me duele después de una lucha o un entrenamiento! Debe ser por el té, o puede que sea por la falta de sueño..."

Se sacó las ropas sucias y las dejó tiradas por el suelo, volviéndose para abrir el grifo del agua. Suspiró derrotado y metió un pie en el agua, para comprobar su temperatura. "Maldita sea, dormir mientras estoy de pie no es exactamente la mejor idea que haya tenido nunca". Se revolvió el pelo de la cabeza con fuerza, perdiendo un poco la estabilidad, golpeándose los dedos, haciéndose una herida. La sangre empezó a salir en finas hebras. Metió la mano bajo el agua, esperando a que el agua le hiciera sentir mejor.

Alguien tocó la puerta suavemente.

-Qué.- ordenó una respuesta, con voz ronca y grave. Para su sorpresa, la respuesta no vino con timidez, como siempre hacía Hinata, su respuesta fue física, pues alguien abrió la puerta, y entró caminando, cerrándola nada más entrar. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Kei debería aprender cuándo no debe molestar a un enfadado y desnudo Uchiha". Se volvió lentamente y vio a Hinata en la puerta, parada y con la mirada baja, con un cubo y una toalla, demasiado cerca de donde estaba él. El cubo estaba lleno de nieve.

Ella, en completo silencio, cogió un poco de nieve y la puso sobre su espalda, mojada por el agua caliente de la bañera. El jovnen le dio a la falsa Hinata una sonrisa de medio lado, irónica.

Poco a poco, la sonrisa fue convirtiéndose en un ceño fruncido.

Su Sharingan lo había confirmado por completo, él no era Kei. La miró de nuevo, encontrándose a una Hinata completamente roja, agarrando sus dedos mientras miraba a la toalla.

-Hinata.- se tapó la cara con la mano, aquello era verdaderamente incómodo.- No tienes que hacerlo. [¡Ella realmente se creyó que quería que se bañara conmigo!]- dio un respingo cuando su mano rozó la toalla que ella sostenía, pero no la soltó, sino que la humedeció en el agua y la puso en su espalda dolorida. Era como un sueño intenso... Kei lo estaba haciendo endemoniadamente bien haciéndose pasar por la tímida Hinata. O eso... o Hinata había perdido completamente la cabeza. No podía ser eso, ¿realmente...? Sus cejas se levantaron instantáneamente al sentir un suspiro en su oído. Sasuke se volvió lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, e incluso si sus ojos tenían aquella blancura típica de los Hyuugas, no eran fríos, sino que vio cómo rebosaba la honestidad y la verdad en ellos. Al comprobar aquello, dejó que le pusiera de nuevo la toalla en la espalda antes de hablar.- ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

-Uh, no... Estoy preparando té...- él asintió.

-Puedes ir, estoy bien.- Hinata se marchó en silencio. Sasuke miró cómo se iba, y le fue increiblemente fácil relajarse dentro del agua caliente.- [Mierda, sabía que ellos eran suspicaces y se darían cuenta si no teníamos un baño común ella y yo... pero viéndonos a los dos en un mismo baño... me siento como... violado...]- Sasuke cerró los ojos y se relajó.- [No es como si intentáramos no actuar de forma natural, debería ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar].

Hinata trabajaba en silencio, haciendo bolas de arroz con sus manos y tarareando una canción para ella misma, mientras analizaba con su línea sucesoria las casas escondidas de algunos ninjas... Les estaban ¿espiando?. Lo más lejos que podía ver, era una persona vestida completamente de blanco, en una casa rodeada de nieve y un árbol.

No podía llegar a creerse todavía lo que le costaba poner la máscara de tranquilidad desde que había sabido su noticia...

Así que a ella le tocaba actuar su parte, y hacer el desayuno. Lo que pensara... era cosa suya.

Colocó un alga alrededor de la bola de arroz y presionó un poco, para luego dejarla con las demás en el plato. Suspiró, colocando las verduras con tranquilidad.

Pensamientos felices...

Pensaba en Naruto.

Sonrió tranquilamente al verlo en su mente, añadiendo unas cuantas verduras más.

Naruto sonriendo.

Naruto comprendía sus sentimientos.

Naruto sonriendo...

Naruto casado.

La sonrisa de la joven desapareció. Suspiró de nuevo, y volvió a su trabajo.

"¿Desde hace cuánto llevan mirándonos? Definitivamente, no es un Hyuuga, porque ellos están en Konoha... y tampoco creo que sea una familia con habilidades con insectos, porque el clan Aburame está también en Konoha... Podría ser algún tipo de técnica de la que no sé..."

-¿Qué huele tan bien?- Sasuke entró a la cocina vestido y con una toalla en su cabeza. Ella forzó una sonrisa.

-El desayuno.- el joven se sentó, moviendo su cabeza para que se escurrieran algunas gotas de agua.

-¿No hay té?

-[Él es realmente bueno haciendo su parte de la actuación como marido cuando nos están mirando]- Hinata cogió una taza y se la tendió con algunas bolas de arroz y algunas verduras. Sasuke empezó a comer con el apetito abierto, haciéndole pensar a ella que estaba realmente hambriento, o al menos pretendía apartentarlo.

-¿Por qué no comes?- dejó unos trocitos de carne para agarrar su taza de té.

-No tengo hambre.- contestó tranquila, buscando algo alrededor de nuevo. El ninja la observaba. La joven frunció el ceño, concentrando más chakra en lso ojos para poder escanear una distancia superior. Nada. Solo mujeres en sus casas, los niños jugando y algún hombre haciendo su trabajo diario. Ella movió su cabeza y apartó algunos cabellos de sus ojos.- Está bien, estoy mejor.- el joven asintió, pero su actitud no cambiaba.

-Todavía no has comido nada.- Hinata suspiró, incómoda.

-Lo... Lo siento, pero... yo... yo debería decírtelo...

-Lo entiendo.- cogió otra bola de arroz.- No me importa.- ella siguió ahí un momento, roja como un tomate, mientras él la miraba.- Hinata, estamos casados, ¿no?- él esperó a que asintiera.- Y eso ha pasado por una razón, ¿no?- volvió a asentir, lentamente.- No te disculpes por lo que tengas que hacer, ¿lo entiendes?- la joven le dio una mirada para decirle que lo comprendía.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y bebió de su taza de té.

Ella sabía por qué Tsunade-sama había puesto a Sasuke en aquella misión en vez de a cualquier otro. Por alguna razón, le hacía sentirse protegida estar con un experto en misiones de infiltramiento.

Al día siguiente, no había habido muchos cambios. Sasuke había pasado todo el día entrenando y estudiando, y por la noche, había meditado por horas. Hinata había cogido el diario de la misión y con un bolígrafo escribía lo que estaba pasando. De hecho, estaba recordando qué habían hecho juntos. Ella sabía que podría ayudar de alguna forma como si se tratara de un reporte cuando volvieran a casa.

Algún rato, mientras escribía, paraba para beber algo de té. Sus ojos seguían los movimientos de Sasuke en la otra habitación, las puertas estaban abiertas y si él se volvía un poco, la atraparía mirándole.

Hinata quería decirle que en algunas ocasiones debería cambiar de postura para entrenar, haciendo otros movimientos para que le dolieran menos los músculos, pero se figuraba que él no la tomaría en cuenta, así que le dejaba hacer las cosas como él solía. La joven suspiró y dejó su taza sobre la mesa. Hoy había sido un día mucho más cálido que el anterior, aunque había nevado fieramente.

"Puede que sea una calidez en mi mente..."

Escribió unas siete páginas antes de que su brazo protestara. Giró un poco su cabeza hacia los lados, y luego la apoyó suavemente sobre cada hombro antes de notar que Sasuke había entrado en la habitación, con ella. Hinata sirvió algo de té y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Vio cómo él estaba con el ceño fruncido, y supuso que le dolía la espalda, pero al verlo sentado tan erguido y quieto, que no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado con una taza de te y apretó los labios.

"Puede que tenga que hacer algún viaje o algo. Debería descansar... Tengo que decirle..."

Antes de que la voz llegara a sus labios, llamaron a la puerta y una voz alegre llamó a Hinata desde el otro lado.

Los ojos del Uchiha flamearon, rojos como la sangre, antes de que Hinata mirara con su línea sucesoria quién estaba tras la puerta.

-Son Sono y Marta.- con aquella respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse completamente oscuros.

-Oh.- volvió a su taza de té mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta.- Marta-sama.- saludó el joven, ignorando por completo a Sono. La vieja mujer sonrió hacia donde estaba sentada la chica de ojos blancos.

-¡Hinata cariño!- aquella reserva que solían mostrar los ninjas de altos rangos desapareció ante Hinata en una especie de abrazo de oso amoroso.- ¿Por qué no me has visitado en la academia esta tarde?- ella empezó a tartamudear.

-Anosa... ummm... etto... Yo no... yo no pude...- estaba sonrosada hasta las orejas. Marta movió la cabeza, quitándole importancia.- Deberías venir y visitarme, ya sea ahora o luego... ¡Eres mi favorita, ya lo sabes!- peinó el pelo lacio y negro de la chica.- ¡Vamos de compras!- ambos, Hinata y Sasuke, miraron al instante a Sono, en busca de una explicación. La mujer sonrió.

-Bueno, Marta ha decidido ir de compras ahora... Su trato ha sido que tenía que decidir quién iba a acompañarla y quien no.- sonrió más abiertamente.- ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!- Hinata, ante eso, le dio a la mujer su rostro, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Um... yo... yo no necesito nada...

-¡Ah! ¡Eso da igual! Ninguna chica en su sano juicio preferiría estar en casa cuando alguien le ofrece un día completo de compras, ¡completamente pagado! Así que ahora, mueve tu precioso trasero y ve a cambiarte, te esperamos.- empezó a empujarla hacia su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia su marido.- No te importa, ¿verdad, Uchiha?

-No del todo... [¿Quién demonios es esta mujer? ¡Da miedo!]

-¡Genial!- Marta se sentó en una silla de la mesa y se sirvió una taza de té.- Así que, Uchiha, cuéntame qué tal todo.- el aludido se sentó también a la mesa

-Empiezo mis misiones como Chuunin mañana. La paga es buena y esta casa es confortable.- la mujer chasqueó la lengua, inconforme con esa respuesta.

-¿Como te va la [i]vida[/i]?- sonrió.- ¿Niños? ¿Iréis a casa pronto? Cuéntame sobre ti y Hina-chan...- aquello lo tomó por sorpesa, haciendo que sintiera calor en sus mejillas.

-Estamos bien...- la mujer frunció el entrecejo.

-Oh, por eso odio hablar con chicos. ¿Hinata-chan, estás lista?- la joven salió de la habitación, todavía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ano... estoy lista.- su kimono estaba un poco mal puesto, por las prisas, haciendo que las sandalias quedaran ocultas tras los bajos. Marta bebió el resto de su té con rapidez y se levantó.

-Bien, tu marido es irritante, no puede mantener una conversación a no ser que su vida dependa de ello. Vamos pues, no puedo esperar a tener mis manos llenas de bolsas de tiendas! ¡Iremos a la mercería!- miró con una ceja levantada al moreno.- ¿No vienes, no?- Ambas, Hinata y Sono, empezaban a poner caras de no saber a qué venía aquello. La mujer sonrió, sin dejar contestar al moreno, llevándose a las dos mujeres con ella. Una vez solo, golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-Lo sé, sé que es obra tuya... No puede ser por fuerza de la naturaleza, esto solo lo puede haber hecho Kei.

Sentado inocentemente, en el inodoro del baño, Kei estornudó.

Marta empujó un conjunto de cama de satén, extremadamente suave, hacia las manos de Hinata.

-¡Aquí! ¡Definitivamente este!

-Oh, etto... yo.. yo no sé si...- Hinata sentía pánico, e intentó dejarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

-Hinata-chan, ¿quién está pagando?- Marta miró directamente a sus ojos, intimidándolea. Ella bajó la cabeza, temblando por la respuesta.

-Um... ¿tú?- la mujer mayor la miró, como si fuera su madre.

-¡Por eso! ¡Así que cógelo y cómprate este vestido!- se acercó a ella de forma confidencial.- sé que me lo agradecerás luego. Hinata la miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras Sono daba saltitos de emoción a su lado.

-[Estar casada es difícil...]- las tres mujeres se sentaron en una cafetería, Sono dejó todas sus bolsas desparramadas por el suelo, bebiendo una horchata. Marta estaba sorbiendo tranquilamente de su café, mientras Hinata se sentó mirando su zumo de naranja, sin tocarlo.

-¿Por qué no bebes, cariño?- Hinata saltó ante la pregunta, como si se tratara de una niña a la que habían pillado en una travesura. El sonrojo suave fue instantáneo.

-¡Nada!- la mujer sonrió al verla con las mejillas rosas.

-Hinata-chan, no debes preocuparte. ¡No voy a comerte ni nada parecido! Solo quiero pasar un buen rato con vosotras, mientras vuestros maridos están demasiado ocupados con su trabajo. ¡Es todo!- cogió su mano con cuidado.- Dime qué es lo que pasa por tu mente...- pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Esto... todo esto... No sé como pagarte...- se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

-Bien, no debes preocuparte por eso en absoluto. Soy la oficial de mayor rango en la academia, y no tengo niños. Tengo demasiado dinero para poder quemar. Podría gastarlo con otras chicas, pero no me apetece, ¿de acuerdo?- Sono dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y la miró.

-Marta-san, ¿estás casada?- la mujer pareció no encontrar ninguna ofensa en aquella pregunta, mientras que los ojos de Hinata estaban completamente abiertos por la pregunta.

-Sí, lo estoy. Pero mi marido siempre está de viajes de negocios y solo viene cada algunos meses.- volvió a coger su café.- De vez en cuando me manda cartas contándome lo que hace... Esta semana me ha dicho que vendrá a la próxima.- sus ojos miraron la calle.- ¿Qué tienda veremos ahora?

Sono rió ante la gracia, Marta apuró su café, pero Hinata no encontró ninguna gracia a aquel... chiste.

Sasuke golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

Kei había estado hablando sin parar desde que había entrado a su casa hacía tres horas, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, impotente.

-Ey, cuida la madera, Uchiha.- el local de Tina estaba con unas veinte botellas de sake.- ¿Estás borracho, cierto?- Sasuke levantó la cabeza y metió un dulce en la boca de Kei.

-¡Cállate ya!- gruñó, mirando su botella vacía.- Kei, ¿nos vamos?- los ojos de Kei se abrieron.

-¡EStás muy borracho! ¡Claro que quiero ir fuera!- contestó riendo, Sasuke lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién te para pues? Esto apesta.

-Bueno, es tu cuarta. ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora?- rió el joven ninja mientras veía cómo el Uchiha masticaba el caramelo, con cara disgustada.- Hinata va a pegarme, ¡te has bebido todo!- el moreno lo miró, suspirando.

-Si solo pudiera hacerlo...- Tina pasó por su mesa de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya os habéis acabado la botella?- miró acusadora a Kei.- ¿Le han despedido?- Kei se rió.

-No, su mujer se ha ido a comprar sin pagar con Marta-san.- los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con fiereza.

-Wow, ¡es ahora cuando sale! ¡Es muy afortunada!- sonrió.- Estoy segura de que Hinata comprará ropa de noche muy cara, todo lo que toda chica de la Lluvia soñaría con tener! ¡Ya verás cómo lo celebráis!

-Sabes que esa ropa la venden durante años...- ella asintió, entusiasmada.

-Las mujeres que son ricas nunca compran las piezas que consideran que dan mala suerte. Compran las últimas modas, no pueden coger nunca ropa que lleve más de una temporada en la tienda...- se marchó de la mesa hablando consigo misma de la suerte que tenía la joven. Sasuke gruñó.

-¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-Aquí está la lencería más fina y provocativa del pueblo.- respondió Kei, sonriendo.- Todo aquel que viene no suele entrar a esa tienda, es muy cara. No sé qué les pasa a las chicas pero nadie quiere ir allí.- suspiró.- Mujeres...- Sasuke volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa.- Vamos, chico, tenemos que trabajar mañana para educar a los niños!- gritó orgulloso.- Solo espero que no me eches demasiado de menos por no estar contigo...-Sasuke gruñó, apartando a Kei de un empujón.

-¿Te crees tan amigo mío como para decirme que no puedo pasar un momento sin ti? Cállate y déjame solo, te odio.- caminó fuera y se chocó contra el primer hombre de la calle, dando un tumbo. Kei rió.

-¡Mira! ¡Te lo dije! ¡No puedes estar ni un solo segundo sin mí!

Sono y Marta acompañaron a Hinata hasta la puerta de su casa, riendo y hablando como si fueran colegiales. Bueno, la más mayor hablaba, mientras que las dos más jóvenes reían sin para. Hinata se volvió un momento para ver, a las espaldas de la mujer, un prácticamente inconsciente Sasuke, sujeto por Kei a duras penas.

-¡Sasuke!- involuntariamente, apartó su pelo y le preguntó.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- En su mente, a través de un pitido constante que le martilleaba la cabeza, el mreno escuchó su pregunta y, a modo de respuesta, le lanzó una mirada helada, como si no hubiera cabida a semejante pregunta tan estúpida.- ¿Estás bien?- sus labios no se movieron, y ni una sola palabra salió de su persona. Kei continuó caminando con él a rastras.

-Ah, es un estúpido, ha bebido demasido sake.- Los ojos de Marta relampaguearon con furia.

-¿Qué clase de Chuunin eres?- Sasuke la miró, respondiendo.

-Todavía no he empezado a trabajar como un Chuunin, es mi día libre.- aquello pareció satisfacerla.

-¡Eso lo dice todo!- sonrió, y agarró sus bolsas con las manos.- bien, me voy a casa. Hina-chan, Sono-chan, he pasado una tarde muy agradable. ¡Cuidaos!- se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Sasuke fue arrastrado hasta la cama, arropado sin cuidado. Hinata cogió las bolsas y las dejó en el suelo, para luego agradecerles a sus vecinos y ver cómo se marchaban. Paró un momento para estudiar el cielo, estaba encapotado de nubes y parecía que fuera a caer la niebla aquella noche. Una vez con la puerta cerrada, fue corriendo al baño para agarrar una toalla y un cubo con agua. A Sasuke empezaba a subirle la fiebre.

"Él siempre tiene fiebre cuando está borracho, ¿por qué tiene que beber tanto?"

Había salido para buscarle, viendo que no estaba en la cama, y estaba escuchando sonidos del baño de la habitación. Caminó en silencio y sintió que se helaba su corazón al ver al hombre tendido en el suelo.

-Has bebido mucho.- dijo con suavidad, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Ella nunca había conocido a nadie que bebiera hasta ponerse tan enfermo antes, pero ver cómo se rompía el orgullo Uchiha... Presionó la toalla húmeda contra la frente del joven, pero una vez sintió la toalla tocando su frente con sus dedos y la mano de la chica en su cuello, siseó de dolor, retorciéndose. La joven, tanteando, intentó tocar su brazo, todavía temerosa de su posible reacción.- Sasuke, déjame ayudarte.- él no discutió cuando intentó levantarlo del suelo, pero la apartó cuando fue a lavarle. Caminó unos pocos pasos hacia su futón y calló sobre él, respirando con dificultad y apretando la toalla húmeda contra el sello maldito de su nuca.

La joven estuvo a su lado durante un buen rato, aplicando agua fría contra su frente, y cuando él le dejaba, apretando la toalla contra el pequeño tatuaje de su nuca, prácticamente rojo, como si se lo acabaran de hacer y por eso le doliera.

En algunos momentos durante la noche, la joven se levantó para encontrar una almohada bajo sus pies y una manta sobre su cuerpo. La chica se volvió un poco, buscando a su compañero de habitación, encontrándolo respirando levemente contra su cuello. Sus brazos estaban rodeándola, y uno de sus fríos pies le estaba tocando levemente la piel que no cubría su pijama. Ella notaba cómo se le aceleraba su propia respiración ante aquel contacto, intentando por todos los medios tapar aquellas partes de su cuerpo para evitar el roce.

De repente, la respiración del Uchiha se volvió rápida y pesada, antes de que se despertara de un salto. Acarició su cara, para luego pasar a su cuello. Apartó la mano con rapidez, preguntándole si estaba bien.

-Estoy bien, Sasuke.- le respondió, sin estar completamente por qué le preguntaba aquello. Ante su respuesta, el joven suspiró y tapó su cara con la almohada. Sus brazos calleron sobre la tripa de la joven con calidez.

-Perdona... vamos a dormir.- ella intentó hacerlo, pero no mucho después empezó a pensar.

Le asustaba lo bien que se sentía entre los brazos de Sasuke. Bueno, bien en el sentido de que no le costara pensar que quería alejarlos de ella.

Sasuke tenía resaca.

Una resaca tan grande... que quería romperle la cabeza a Kei. No sabía si quería romperle la cara por idiota, o simplemente porque se callara. Aquello era irrelevante.

Ellos estaban hablando, como el resto de los Chuunin asignados a aquella misión. Aquel trabajo requería atención.

Había unas largas filas de gente...

Kei decidió que aquel día, como si no hubiera otro día igual, era un día perfecto para expresar su amor y dedicación al trabajo y a la familia. Y Sasuke... era la única persona en la habitación a la que conocía.

El Uchiha movió su cabeza e imaginó a cuántos oficiales tendría que convencer para que le dieran una misión decente, con un compañero de grupo... decente también.

-Así que le pregunté a ella si estaba embarazada, y ella me dijo un par de veces que no lo estaba, pero tío, su actitud lo dice todo! ¡No deja lugar a dudas!- Kei sonrió, contento.- Estoy completamente seguro que ella está embarazada, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué no me lo dice!

-Seguramente porque no está embarazada.- gruñó Sasuke, agarrando su cabeza. Todas las escasas palabras que le había dicho parecía que le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro sin dar pie a la coherencia. Le dolía la cabeza... Sabía que no debía haberse bebido veinte botellas de sake el día anterior, pero ya era tarde para eso. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, para dar paso a una sonriente Marta.

-Hola, ¡novatos! ¿Cómo va eso?- Kei sonrió.

-¡Genial! ¡No puedo esperar para empezar con este trabajo!

-¿Y tú, Uchiha?

-Bien...- Sasuke gruñó y se comió otra tanda de pastillas, para ver si se le pasaba el dolor de cabeza.

-Es bueno oírlo.- había una especie de sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de la mujer.- Vais a estar trabajando aquí durante esta semana, y luego seréis trasladados para recibir instrucción del departamente. Si recibo algún informe negativo de vuestros supervisores, volveréis a ser Gennins, ¿habéis entendido?- Kei asintió, entusiasmado. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.- Esto te incluye a ti también, Uchiha.- su tono se suavizó.- Oh, y de todos modos, para de beber en las noches de trabajo.- arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto.- Esto... chicos...- con aquello, empezó a caminar hacia la calle, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tan grande como pudo.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la silla y miró fríamente al suelo. Sus ojos, estaban rojos como la sangre.

El excitado ninja notó la expresión de Sasuke, y decidió parar antes de perder una parte de su cuerpo o algo por el estilo. En según qué ocasiones, Sasuke era realmente peligroso, y Kei lo sabía.

La resaca de Sasuke parecía parar lentamente, pero no se había ido por completo. A la hora de comer, decidió pasar de la comida y fue hacia la biblioteca. El libro de Kinjutsu, como se imaginaba, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Se sentó en una esquina de la biblioteca por largo rato, y pareció quedarse dormido si no le hubieran tocado el hombre. Se volvió con los ojos rojos hacia la persona que había osado tocarle, para encontrarse con la sonrojada cara de su mujer.

-¿Qué...?- las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven hacían resaltar todavía más sus ojos blancos.

-Etto... te traje... la comida...- tartamudeó. El joven notó cómo le dolía el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué me has traído?- ella se removió, un poco inquieta ante la mirada de su marido.

-Supuse que... tu bebiste mucho ayer, así que hice algo... para la resaca, supongo.- se sonrojó todavía más, si acaso era posible.

-[Como si ella supiera cómo aliviar una resaca...]- se levantó en silencio y caminó fuera, hacia el pasillo. Una vez estaba fuera, ella le cogió la mano y cruzó los pasillos abarrotados de gente para no perderse. Sus dedos estaban fríos, y tensos, entrecruzándose con los relajados del joven. Era obvio que no le gustaba tocarle, y estaba intentando permanecer lo más alejada posible de él. Sasuke entendía aquello, pero donde quiera que hubiera mucha gente, ella se aferraba a él como si fuera una niña de dos años. El joven no lo entendía. Pensaba, por qué ella estaba agarrándole todavía cuando habían salido de la biblioteca y estaban caminando hacia las escaleras. Él, con gesto fácil, soltó su agarre y se sentó en la fría escalera.

-¿Aquí?- la joven miró de arriba a abajo la estancia, como si quisiera encontrar algún tipo de asiento.

-Sí, nevó mucho ayer.

La joven se paró, para entender realmente lo que quería decir. Si había nevado tan fuertemente la noche anterior, los campos estarían completamente cubiertos de nieve, ¿no? Y el gran árbol y las calles estarían mojadas, cubiertas de nieve, de forma que aquel hacía de un sitio agradable para comer. La joven sonrió, tensa, y se sentó a su lado.

A Hinata le dolían los dedos por el frío, sobre todo al tocar la fiambrera (N/T: tupper) caliente de la comida. La abrió y le ofreció las verduras, al ver que él no las iba a rechazar.

Sasuke notó que la joven había empaquetado la comida de forma considerada, incluyendo cosas que a él le gustaban. Pensó que se trataba de un compañero de trabajo, como si se tratara casi más de un amigo, una relación, pero la elegancia del arroz empaquetado, la guarnición de patatas fritas, y el rosado melocotón en el medio... no encajaban bien.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar antes de empezar a comer. La joven agarró otra caja de comida antes de responder.

-Um... pensé que las patatas y algo que tuviera aceite podría ayudar con la... etto... resaca.- de repente recordó algo, porque sacó instantáneamente un pequeño termo.- ¿Té?- Cogió en silencio la taza, y miró su comida al mismo tiempo, mientras ella le servía el té. Sasuke vio cómo ella sacaba su propia comida, que consistía solamente en una bola de arroz con un poco de salsa de tomate.

-[Me asombra...]- su comida fue en silencio, pero no del todo incómodo. Algo después, el té hizo que su estómago se calentara y le hiciera sentir mejor. Puso la caja vacía a un lado, entreteniéndose en soplar un poco el té para enfriarlo.- ¿A qué hora viniste ayer?- la joven dejó a mitad de camino la comida para contestar.

-Um... a las cuatro de la tarde... ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿Compraste mucho?- evitó su pregunta.

-Marta-san pagó y me dijo que comprara lo que quisiera... Creo que compré bastante.- la joven apartó un poco de arroz, ausente, mirándolo antes de llevarlo con calma a su boca. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que le era mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Creo que está bastante bien lo que compraste...- la joven miró a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos, avergonzada.

-¿Has visto lo que compré?- se sonrojó por completo cuando vio que asentía.- Yo creo que no... que no me lo voy a poner...- se rió, nerviosa, mientras notaba como se le aceleraba la respiración.

Oh, el sabía a lo que se refería. Aquella mañana se había despertado de una terrible pesadilla. Itachi había cortado a Hinata por la mitad, salpicando su precioso kimono blanco. Tuvo que beber algo de agua para darse cuenta de la pila de bolsas que había sobre el suelo, y después de pensarlo un poco, había abierto algunas, esperando que hubiera comprado algo que le ayudara.

Tres pares de medias y sujetadores, cinco conjuntos de cama y un par de kimonos después, se dio cuenta de que quería vérselos puestos. El kimono y los accesorios, él podía imaginarse cómo estaría con ellos. Pero sobre la ropa interior... una misteriosa niebla hacía imposible que se la imaginara con aquello. Después de todo... no sabía cómo era ella exactamente. Aquel sujetador que había visto... ¡Hinata no tenía pechos! O eso pensaba él, pensando que tenía una figurita pequeña y con pequeñas proporciones... Eso pensaba él.

En medio de sus pensamientos, con la resaca, había descartado pensar sobre la ropa interior y dejar de curiosear entre las cosas nuevas de su mujer. Había vuelto a sobre sus pasos, viendo en su mente los accesorios y perfumes para el cuerpo. Al oler alguno cuando lo había visto, había pensado que a Hinata no le sentaría nada mal aquel olor. Había otros frascos con misteriosos slogans, en diferentes tamaños y colores, y había estado oliéndolos hasta que se había acabado mareando.

El último olor que había impregnado su nariz le había resultado aburrido.

¿Qué hacían las mujeres con tantos frascos? Hinata no parecía usar nada de eso. Ella nunca se ponía cosas en el pelo, nunca llevaba accesorios en la ropa... ¿Por qué compraba todo aquello? ¿Porque era un viaje pagado de tiendas? ¿Tan pronto se vendía Hinata?

Su concentración volvió hacia su mujer, volviendo a la realidad y alejándose de sus pensamientos desde aquella mañana, viendo cómo la joven ponía su comida a un lado y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Umm... etto... Sasuke-kun... ¿no te importa si... etto... veo a Sono hoy...?- enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?- la joven se sonrojó.

-Umm... quiero... quiero darle algo...

-¿El qué?- vio cómo la joven que tenía a su lado empezaba a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa.

-Es una especie... un secreto...- Sasuke miró a su alrededor, para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle.

-Sabes por qué estamos aquí, Hinata. Si no es necesario, no le des nada.- se tomó un momento para comprobar que la joven olía deliciosamente a frutas.- No debes ser tan afectuosa.- Se alejó de ella un poco cuando la escuchó respirar. La joven suspiró y asintió quedamente, para luego empezar a recoger rápidamente y prepararse para irse a casa.

-Perdón...- Sasuke le dio la taza vacía.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- ella se miraba los pies.

-Es... bueno, son... son algunas prendas que compré, he... he decidido que no me las voy a poner...- estaba completamente roja por lo que acababa de decir, después de todo... él las había visto, ¿no?

-[¡¿Qué? ¿Los picantes juegos de cama que he mirado esta mañana?]- se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, pero guardó esa parte para él, contestándole con su gesto desenfadado pero sin sentimiento.- No le des nada, no sabes cuándo puedes necesitarlo.- el músculo de debajo de su ojo lo delató, con un pequeño tic.- He escuchado que los Kimonos nunca pasan de moda.- se levantó y tocó su hombro con suavidad.- Ten cuidado al volver a casa.

-Lo tendré.- el joven metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras miraba cómo se marchaba su mujer.

-[Ella verdaderamente sabe lo que hace... cuando hace algo. Nunca había oído que los fritos pudieran ser buenos para las resacas. Debería beber menos para no ponerme enfermo en primer lugar...]- se volvió sobre sí mismo para empezar a caminar, pero se encontró cara a cara con una mujer alta, demasiado perfumada. La primera oficial de la Academia.- Marta-sama.

-¿Por qué se ha marchado Hinata-chan?

-Se va a casa.

-¿Y por qué ha venido aquí?- le quitaba el sol de los ojos, haciendo que las sombras de su cara la hicieran tener un aspecto no del todo bonito.

-Ha traído la comida.- aquella oscura aura se disolvió instantáneamente.

-¡Qué bonito! Por favor, dile que la elección del perfume que eligió para mi es impresionante, ¡me encanta!- paró de sonreir, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al Uchiha directamente.- ¿Lo has olido, no?

-[Creo que me estoy asfixiando en él...] Está bien.

-¿Por qué te he tenido que preguntar yo en vez de decírmelo directamente?- preguntó al aire, cambiando de tema radicalmente.- ¡Vuelve a trabajar!- la mujer se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse hacia una pareja que estaba al final del pasillo.

Las estrechas filas de gente no parecían tan horribles en ese momento. Por alguna razón, el haber estado con Hinata un poco, aunque fuera muy poco tiempo, había hecho que cambiara su humor. En ese momento estaba mirando hacia las filas de gente, y había algo diferente a aquella mañana.

Kei estaba en silencio, inusualmente... en silencio.

Probablemente esperando que se le pasara la resaca para poder hablar, por si al hacerlo Sasuke le gritara que se callara.

Por la noche, los chicos abandonaron la academia e hicieron sus caminos hacia la tienda de té. Tuvieron una pequeña conversación con Tina, que le decía que Marta había estado allí para comprar casi al completo la tienda de ropa íntima femenina.

Les sorprendió lo aburridas que eran las chicas, siempre hablando de lo mismo. Marta había elegido qué ropa iba a llevar todo el pueblo.

Sasuke se volvió frío al saber que Hinata era una de esas personas que habían comprado aquello, ella seguramente se hubiera muerto si él hubiera sido el que le dijera lo que podía comprarse.

Tina se negó a darle algo de sake aquella noche cuando él le pidió una botella, con el ceño fruncido ante su primera negativa. Cuando el sol se hubo puesto, los chicos salieron del local y fueron hacia sus respectivas casas.

-Tadaima (N/T: palabra empleada en japonés para decir que acaba de llegar a casa. Como si dijera "Ya estoy en casa")- Sasuke entró en la habitación, descalzándose y dejando caer su portakunais al suelo, antes de notar un pequeño y agradable aroma, además de la calidez del hogar. Se sonrojó, para después volver a su postura natural. Aquel olor había entrado en su mente, haciéndole pensar en algún tipo de recuerdo. Como si fuera el olor de su madre... se acuclilló, cogiendo un Kunai instantáneamente.- Hinata.

-¡Bienvenido a casa!- La mujer que antes había sido Hinata salió de la cocina, su Kimono relucía.- Perdona, ¿has cenado ya?

Intentó recordarla en su mente, y sus palabras murieron en sus labios. Una chica con los ojos de Hinata, con el pelo de Hinata y con la voz de Hinata... llevaba puesto un kimono ceñido al cuerpo con un bonito detalle en el hombro. Sus largas mangas escondían sus manos, de forma que solamente se veían la punta de sus dedos. Llevaba puesta una tira alrededor de su cuello, algo que recordaba haber visto en la bolsa de Hinata aquella mañana.

La joven se sonrojó, mirando a otro lado. Él empezó a mirarla atentamente, haciéndole sentir incómoda. Tras un movimiento, los largos pendientes reflejaron un momento la luz.

-Perdona, voy a cambiarme.- corrió hacia la habitación, cerrando con un portazo, dejando un completo silencio tras escuchar cómo la puerta del baño se abría y cerraba.

Sasuke se mantuvo en su sitio, sorprendido, tomándose unos minutos antes de tomar una bocanada de aire profunda, rápida, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

Ella se había probado sus nuevas ropas.

El joven movió la cabeza, despertando. ¿Por qué demonios las chicas hacían eso?

Sintiéndose tenso, se golpeó la cabeza con la mano un poco, y empezó a quitarse la ropa de abrigo. Había tomado un poco de té en el local de Tina, pero el olor de que Hinata había estado cocinando, le abrió el apetito.

Una vez la Hyuuga apareció caminando de nuevo a la cocina, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, la vio con su kimono de estar por casa, sin ningún dibujo llamativo ni detalles adicionales.

Era... aburrido.

Con una zanahoria en la mano, y la boca llena de comida, la miró de arriba a abajo, preguntándole sin ninguna seña en su cara.

-¿Por qué te lo has quitado?- los ojos de la joven se abrieron rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke! Por favor no comas directamente de...- se paró y carraspeó.- ¡Usa un plato! Por favor...- él hizo un gesto con la mano de arriba a abajo quitándole importancia, cogiendo otra verdura frita con la mano libre.

-¿Por qué te lo compras si luego no lo vas a llevar?- Hinata miró hacia el suelo, nerviosa.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado...- él masticaba, mirándola completamente roja. Dijo algo incomprensible, poniendo la tapa de nuevo en la sartén.

-Voy a darme un baño.- La joven se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Empezó a correr antes de que él diera un paso.

-¡Espera un segundo!- el joven frunció el ceño, mirando cómo corría hacia el baño. La vio salir al instante, con algo entre las manos, que arrojaba rápidamente hacia su armario.- Perdona, ya puedes ir.- no lo miraba a los ojos.

Sasuke caminó indiferente y caminó hacia el baño bostezando.

Su baño logró relajarle. No era como si le divirtieran aquellas situaciones que vivía... pensaba mientras una neblilla por el agua caliente se esparcía en el baño.

No era como una situación familiar, pero tampoco le desagradaba.

Decidió que le gustaba aquello.

Sasuke se relajó y se sumergió por completo en el agua antes de colocar sus brazos a ambos lados de la bañera. Uno de sus brazos golpeó un bote que calló dentro, haciendo que salpicara el agua por todos lados. Lo cogió y leyó lo que ponía: Champú.

"Joder... las chicas y sus cosas estúpidas..."

Lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio, y sus manos se encontraron con otro bote. Estaban arruinando su baño, estaba seguro de eso. Cogió el otro frasco, rosa con las letras en rojo. Frunció el ceño al leer el título. [i]El secreto de una Kunoichi[/i]

Lo giró para leer las instrucciones. No había ninguna. Las únicas palabras que había en el dorso eran: "Aprende el secreto de una Kunoichi, después de usar esto, tu vida nunca volverá a ser la misma".

Parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir la tapa para olerlo, notando cómo el olor impregnaba sus sentidos y ponía una sonrisa de idiota. Aquello lo asustó.

Cerró la tapa y lo dejó de nuevo con las otras cosas de chica.

Gruñó, para luego tomar una bocanada de aire para calmar sus hormonas.

Si algo como aquello podía hacerle algo a él... ¡Él! ¿Qué sería capaz de pasarle si una mujer lo llevara puesto? ¡Qué pasaría si Hinata se hubiera bañado con aquello! Todos los chicos de la Lluvia caerían rendidos ante ella...

Incluso si él no pudiera calmarse con ello, y él dormía en la misma habitación que ella!

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, intentando calmar sus sentidos y sus pensamientos, intentando relajarse. Aquello no debía pasarle... no podía pasarle.

Ansioso, salió del agua y se secó. Se puso la toalla sobre la cabeza y caminó fuera, en el aire frío de la habitación. Su piel estaba caliente y se erizó al sentir el frío irritante de fuera, pero lo ignoró.

-Hinata, ¡qué son esas tonterías que has comprado!- la joven se volvió de donde estaba calentando la comida, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Tonterías?

-Esa... cosa... secreta.- los hombros de la joven se relajaron al instante.

-Oh... etto... yo creo que no voy a usarlo... Es para Sono-san...- se volvió, intentando no mirar el torso desnudo de su marido. Él parpadeó.

-¿Eh?- sus ojos se encontraron, y las mejillas de la Hyuuga alcanzaron su punto álgido en sonrojos. Volvió a apartar la vista.

-Ella dijo... que tenía problemas y... etto... un pequeño tratamiento y... hierbas podrían ser buenos...

-[¿Qué tipo de problemas requieren usar eso? ¿Desde cuándo Hinata estudia este tipo de cosas de todas formas?]- apretó sus labios antes de que las palabras salieran de ellos, sin sentimiento alguno.- ¿[b]Eso[/b] es lo que querías darle?- la joven asintió. Él se volvió, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Tenía que resultar simple para su habilidades mentales el analizar ese tipo de situaciones, pero el pensamiento masculino no estaba preparado para entender la mente femenina, después de todo.

Una vez vestido, Sasuke se sentó para esperar una silenciosa cena, aun cuando miraba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su compañera. Le irritaba lo estúpido que se sentía mirándola, no podía comprender por qué hacía aquello. Probablemente, tenía que tener algo que ver con haberla visto vestida de aquella forma tan elegante hacía unos momentos.

La joven se había centrado en comer algo de arroz, sin tocar ni una de las verduras fritas. Así que él hizo lo que solía hacer su madre, antes de que ella se muriera antes de preguntarle algo para entablar una conversación.

-Ser un Chuunin apesta...- una vez captó su atención, continuó. Se sentía realmente estúpido por hacer eso, él no lo necesitaba...- Tengo que organizar papeles todo el día y escuchar a Kei todo el rato.- la joven sonrió con calidez, y cogió otro poco de arroz.- Creo que estar luchando en primera línea en una guerra no podría ser tan problemático como estar delante de tanto papel.- se figuraba que ella no iba a pronunciar palabra, así que decidió callar él también. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz, tímida pero clara.

-Hay veces en que es más difícil empezar algo... que continuarlo.- se sonrojó al encontrarse con sus ojos, apartándolos rápidamente para mirar su plato.- Mi padre siempre lo decía. Quizás... cuando hagas un buen informe sobre eso, te darán un trabajo que se acerque más a lo que tu quieres hacer.- él sabía que ella pensaba que quería ser un luchador, pero eso de trabajar entre papeles se alejaba mucho de su mente, seguramente le asignarían trabajar para un oficial, para mandar sus cartas, demasiado sencillas como para morir con aquello.

-Mm...- la joven cogió una pequeña patata.

-Yo quería ser una ninja médico... pero mi padre lo rechazó al instante.

-¿Por qué?- Hinata forzó una sonrisa.

-Lo dejé hace mucho tiempo, ya no importa.- en un momento de depresión, la joven dejó su tazón a un lado, mirándolo sin verlo. Sasuke la observó durante unos instantes, decidiendo que su cena era demasiado buena como para arruinarla por lo que pensara el padre de hinata. Apartó algunas verduras para coger la carne, acercándoselas a la joven.

-Pues déjalo estar. Intentar eso...- en un momento de confusión, ella volvió a su plato para coger la comida, encontrándose con que él había acercado la comida que había cogido, como si se la ofreciera. La joven se acercó y comió directamente lo que le daba, sin darse cuenta que lo que él en realidad le estaba ofreciendo era el plato. Se sonrojó intensamente, y Sasuke no pudo luchar con el calor que de repente invadió sus mejillas.- [¡Le estaba ofreciendo para que cogiera del plato, no para que comiera lo que había cogido yo!]- la miró, notando que ella no lo miraba, estaba demasiado avergonzada.- [ES como si fuera un beso de segunda mano...]

Apartó sus nervios, intentando no pensar en eso, y continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso cuando su Sharingan se negaba a dejar de recordárselo, los labios de ella comiendo directamente de sus palillos.

Hinata prácticamente comió la mitad de su plato, aunque no acabó siquiera antes de que él lo hicera, y los ojos blancos se encontraron con la oscuridad de los otros, para hacer que la joven se pusiera roja completamente, y los nervios los envolvieran de nuevo.

Al menos, había hecho que ella comiera algo, ¿cierto?

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó con una musiquilla en su cabeza, y la vitalidad ausente en su cuerpo. Intentó saber por qué, pero no había estado trabajando.

¿Por qué se sentía enfermo ese día?

Por otra parte, si las leyes de la naturaleza existían, Kei había tenido una terrible noche y fue a la academia con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Kei parecía excepcionalmente deprimido ese día. ¿Se habían alineado los planetas?

-¿Qué pasa, tío?- Sasuke golpeó amistosamente el hombro de su compañero a través del paraguas. Kei, que había olvidado su paraguas, sacudió la nieve de sus hombros y se refugió en la de Sasuke.

-Estoy bien, es solo que he discutido con Sono-chan... ha dicho que me estoy convirtiendo en una persona egoísta!

-Probablemente lo seas, ¿qué has hecho?

-¡Nada! Solo la abracé antes de irnos a dormir! Ella me dijo que era un desconsiderado y un egoísta y que solo pensaba en tonterías como...- se sorbió los mocos. Sasuke tosió.

-¿Solo por un abrazo?

-¡Sí! ¡Solo por un abrazo! Soy cariñoso, lo sabes.- miró hacia otro lado, ofendido.- ¿No abrazas tú a Hinata-chan?

-[No, anoche no tuve ninguna pesadilla... bueno, al menos no una en la que no pudiera tolerar estar solo] No.- Kei inhaló fuertemente.

-¡¿No? ¡Anoche fue extremadamente fría!- como si alguien intentara llegar a su espacio personal, Sasuke se defendió, huraño.

-Ey, yo no soy al que le echan de su propia cama. Tu mujer está loca.- el otro chemecó.

-No lo está, está embarazada. La estoy observando, lleva dos semanas de retraso...

-A veces pasa.- Sasuke carraspeó y quitó la nieve de su paraguas cuando entraron en la academia.- La próxima vez que te grite que su periodo ha vuelto, se le pasará.- Kei lo miró sorprendido.

-Tío... ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?- Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, una chica que conocía vino una vez diciéndome que su periodo se estaba retrasando, y luego resultó que no estaba embarazada. Fue una vez que estuve con ella, borracho. Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-¿Tú... has dormido con alguien de la que ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre?- le preguntó Kei, como si eso no pudiera ser posible.

-Sí, y muchas otras...

-¿Tú... solías dormir con cualquiera?- Sasuke paró en seco y miró a Kei, abriendo la puerta de los ficheros.

-No, tengo buen gusto normalmente. Pero cuando vas borracho, hay veces que no sabes con quién puedes acabar.- Kei lo miraba, confuso.

-¿Y a tus padres... no les importaba?- Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto, con una mala sensación en la boca.

-[Yo no he tenido nunca nadie a quien darles explicaciones] Déjalo estar.- Kei paró de caminar.

-Ya sabes, ahora mismo tu imagen en mi mente, tu no eres quien pensaba que eras...

-Ahora mismo estoy casado, ¿no has visto mi anillo?

-Ahora solo estás con Hinata-chan, ¿no?- él resopló.

-Creo que es como si nada de antes hubiera pasado.

-¡Ahá!- gritó, su voz alta hizo eco en los pasillos vacíos.- Seguro que nunca le has dicho a Hinata-chan el tipo de cosas que hacías antes!- Sasuke lo miró, incrédulo.

-Apenas puedes tocar un pelo mío. Ahora vamos a meterte una cosa en la cabeza.- lo miró fríamente.- ¿Alguna vez has considerado que Sono pudiera hacer algo fuera de tu matrimonio?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó kei.

-Ella está casada con un perdedor como tú... podría tener una aventura.

-ESa es la cosa más estúpida que has podido decirme desde que nos conocimos.- Sasuke suspiró y apartó a kei de un empujón, entrando a la habitación.

-Oh, perdona, ¿has pensado en divorciarte de ella?- Kei parpadeó, organizando unos papeles.

-¿Qué debo hacer con Sono?- Sasuke volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, cansado de no llegar a ninguna parte.

-Solo... cállate, ok?

Con eso dicho, recogieron los papeles para su excitante misión

Ellos volvieron a casa tarde aquella noche. Tina se había negado en rotundo a servirles cualquier tipo de licro, así que Sasuke se frotó la cabeza, cansado, mientras entraba a su departamento.

-Tadaima.- murmuró. Una vez sus zapatos y portakunais estaban fuera de él, se volvió y miró a Hinata agarrada a la mesa en una posición poco favorable para ella.- ¿Qué demonios...?- se acercó hacia ella corriendo, mirándola atentamente.- Hinata...- la chica estaba encogida, y cuando lo miró por primera vez, pareció congelarle. Su sonrisa era forzada, el dolor estaba impregnado en sus ojos blancos.

-Uh... Sasuke-kun...- susurró, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza.- Perdón...- él estudió considerablemente su cara, pálida, y sus labios completamente secos y agrietados. Su pelo estaba desordenado, no caía sobre ella como siempre.

-¿Estás bien?- la joven forzó otra sonrisa, sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-Ahá, estoy... bien...- sus cejas casi se juntaron, creando una nueva mueca de dolor, y volvió a encogerse sobre sí misma. Su frente tocó la mesa.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a que te mire un médico?- le ofreció, confuso al ver su dolor.- Pareces enferma.- ella profirió un sonido seco, que sonaba como una especie de gruñido tan suave como si fuera un susurro.

-Estaré... bien...- susurró.- Por favor... tráeme una... manta...- el joven se levantó en silencio y cogió la primera manta que vio, poniéndola con cuidado sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has resfriado?- parpadeó, le había pedido una manta, pero su frente estaba perlada de sudor. ¿Cómo pensaba quitarse la fiebre? La joven lo miró, suplicante.

-Por favor, Sasuke... solo duerme.- el joven la agarró, nervioso.

-¿Y tú?

-Estaré bien...- agarró la manta a su alrededor, como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en su vida.

El joven volvió a parpadear, decidiendo que si ella necesitara inmediatamente atención médica, lo pediría. Sasuke fue hacia el baño y se encontró con la bañera llena de jabón, como si ella hubiera estado limpiando hasta que le había entrado aquel dolor.

Limpió los restos de jabón antes de abrir el grifo del agua caliente.

"Maldita sea, me duele el hombro..." Nunca se había considerado una persona de apoyo, ni ahora, ni nunca. Deseó que Hinata pudiera cerrar sus puntos de chakra, sabía lo confortable que era no poder forzar ni mover los músculos. Suspiró de nuevo y se metió denro del agua, mirando las burbujas desaparecer por el conducto.

Sasuke estaba incómodo en su futón. Las mantas no le cubrían los brazos bien y tenía frío. Se levantó a por algo de agua, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Hinata todavía estaba en la mesa.

Se había quedado dormida.

El joven tocó su hombro y la agarró con cuidado cuando ella se despertó de un salto.

-Sh... Hinata, vamos a la cama, hace frío.- su voz era suave, como si fuera parte del sueño. Hinata se volvió hacia él, con la cara pálida y el pelo desordenado.

-Uh...- la joven caminó hasta llegar a la habitación. La puerta del baño se cerró fuertemente. Él la miró y bebió agua antes de volver a la habitación. La esperó a que saliera del baño, y solo después de intentar dormir quince minutos, salió.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con calma.

-Estaré bien.- él se movió para mirarla, ella estaba a unos pasos de él, alejada.

-¿Tienes frío?- Una pausa.

-Es como...- pareció cambiar de opinión.- Estaré bien, buenas noches.- el Uchiha le dio la espalda y decidió ignorarla. Para una vez que se ofrecía y decidía ser un caballero, ella lo rechazaba.

Ella perdía.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 15: Club

Sasuke dio un sorbo al té y agarró algunos papeles, eligiendo los del mismo nombre pero de distinto estatus y misión. Kei caminó y le sonrió, fiero.

-¡Buenos días!

-Hmpf.- sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y estaba analizando el record personal de alguien misterioso.- Kei, tu que has vivido más que yo aquí. ¿Sabes quien es Tanaka?- Kei estuvo mirándolo un rato con la vista ausente, pensando mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Nop, ¿qué clase de nombre es Tanaka?

-Tiene tres récords distintos, uno de cuando era Gennin, otro cuando era Chuunin, y el último de cuando se convirtió en Jounin.- enarcó una ceja.- Todos ellos el mismo año.- Kei lo miró con cara de "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" antes de empezar a acercarse al escritorio de su compañero para comprobarlo él mismo.

-Esto es serio, voy a llamar al jefe.

-¿Al jefe?- le preguntó.

-¡Marta-sama!- Kei sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke suspiró, desordenándose el pelo y ojeando los demás informes. Algo después, su estómago protestó y cuando lanzó una mirada rápida al reloj de pared, comprobó que había perdido la hora de la comida.

Abandonó la oficina y caminó hacia la cafetería de la academia. A Kei seguramente se le había hecho tarde con sus papeles... Esperó un minuto, ¿quién estaba fuera, en las escaleras? Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, y después pensó en llevarse los papeles con él para comer.

Sasuke se cogió algo de arroz y verduras fritas con tomate picante, sentándose a la mesa. Instantáneamente, una chica con cabello largo negro y con unos perfectos labios pintados le sonrió, sentándose justo en frente suyo.

-¿Te importa si me siento?- él la ignoró, e ignoró también la corta y entallada camiseta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, e ignoró también el exceso de colonia que se adentraba por su nariz.- ¿Eres nuevo?- apartó su pelo con un movimiento coqueto y cogió un trozo de su sandwich. Él intentó ignorarla y comer en paz, pero realmente sabía que aquel tipo de chicas no paraba hasta que él hablaba con ellas, al igual que sabía que seguramente harían un club de fans aunque él les dijera que le dejaran en paz.

-No, soy Chuunin, y estoy casado.- continuó comiendo en silencio. De repente, la chica calló y cogió otro trozo de sandwich, riendo nerviosamente.

-Ah... ¿De verdad? Qué chica más afortunada...- volvió a reirse, para beber seguidamente algo de soda.- Oh, acabo de ver a una amiga, tengo que saludarla! Ha sido agradable hablar contigo.- antes de que levantara la vista, la chica había desaparecido.

Sasuke sonrió un poco. Su matrimonio por lo menos servía para algo.

Otra persona se sentó delante de él sin preguntarle, y empezó a comer en silencio. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada que hubiera podido helar a cualquiera, pero se encontró con un hombre vestido de Jounin, que tenía una expresión endiablada. Tras unos pocos bocados de su plato de arroz, el hombre habló, con un gruñido.

-Buenos días.- Sasuke respondió quedamente.

-Buenas tardes.- el hombre comió en silencio. Una vez el gran ninja acabó su plato, se levantó para marcharse, con un palo entre sus dientes.

-¿Eres nuevo?- Sasuke levantó la vista con expresión calmada, examinando los rasgos de la cara del hombre.

-No, soy Chuunin. [Y si fueras una chica, añadiría la parte de 'casado']

-¿Casado?- le preguntó aquel hombre. El joven enarcó una ceja.

-Sí.

-¿Vas a venir a la fiesta ninja anual?- sonrió, tirando el palillo al suelo.- Desde que te casas, estás cualificado para poder entrar en el club.- Sasuke parpadeó.

-¿Qué fiesta? ¿Qué club?- el hombre le tendió una mano grande y de aspecto curtido.

-Me llamo Hagane Tanaka.- Perfecto, los imponentes dientes desalineados se mostraron en una sonrisa por su parte.- Soy un ninja especialista. Mañana habrá una fiesta para las parejas de casados, toca este año en mi casa, así que te invito a que vengas a nuestro club privado de ninjas de la Lluvia.- el Uchiha asintió, orgulloso.- ¡Bebida gratis para todos!

-Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo, intentando aparentar poder ser tan temible como él para entrar en el club. La última cosa que necesitaba era ser expuesto en el alto rango ninja, como si tuviera al gran Ibiki ante él. La noche anterior había necesitado una misión salvaje.- Mi mujer no se siente demasiado bien...- sacudió la cabeza.- [Así que este es el famoso Tanaka. Juzgando por su tamaño... creo que estoy en lo cierto si me creo que los records son reales...]

-¿Qué va mal con ella?- Sasuke volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Obviamente, aquel hombre no le iba a dejar acabar de comer antes de saber si iría a la fiesta.

-Le duele el estómago y se ve pálida...- en el momento en que dijo esas palabras, se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado por ella. Hinata no había sido en absoluto ella misma la noche anterior. Una carcajada limpia surcó el aire de la cafetería, resonando como un canto gutural.

-No te preocupes, hombre. Eso es normal en las mujeres jóvenes cuando estan en sus días.

-¿En sus días?- preguntó él, confuso. El hombre parpadeó, sorprendido.

-Sí, sus días. El periodo.- otra pregunta confusa.

-¿Qué días? [¿Eso es normal en las chicas?]- Los ojos de Tanaka inspeccionaron la zona, empezando a preocuparse por su ignorancia.

-Los días, el periodo, PMS, los días que sangran... ¿no tienes un anillo de casado?- Sasuke intentó quitar la humillación de su rostro. Había oído hablar del PMS como una excusa de las mujeres, y cuando dejaba de venir era porque estaban embarazadas. No tenía ni idea de qué significaba aquello exactamente.

-Oh, creo que estás hablando de...- ya había sido humillado aquel día por completo. Tenía que enterarse sobre ese tipo de cosas si quería sobrevivir en aquel matrimonio apañado de Tsunade. Incluso los genios necesitaban a veces algo de ayuda. Tanaka dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa.

-Ella estará bien, ve a la enfermería y pídele algo para que se le pase el dolor. Ven mañana a mi casa con ella, a las siete en punto. Si no sabes donde esta mi casa, pregúntale a Katsuma, él lo sabe.- Sasuke parpadeó.

-¿Conoces a Katsuma Kei?

-Lo justo, un hombre muy enérgico. Él está obsesionado con su mujer...- rió, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara de forma desorbitada.- Como si todos los hombres debiéramos hacerlo.- se levantó por fin, cogiendo la bandeja.- Encantado de conocerte, Uchiha. Ya me traerás algo bonito y caro.

-Pensaba que el invitado era yo.- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, sin mostrarlo con los ojos. Tanaka se rió, marchándose. Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia su comida sin acabar.- [Genial... demasiada gente que me hace perder el tiempo]

De repente, pensó que era como si Tsunade estuviera enviándole a gente en secreto para observarlo personalmente.

Sasuke miró fríamente a su compañero cuando entró en la oficina. El recién llegado se sonrojó y sus labios estaban más rojos que antes también.

-¿Debo entender que tú y Sono... os habéis arreglado?- al ninja alto se le escapó una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Sí... ella está... embarazada... después de todo...- Sasuke sintió cómo sus hombros se relajaban.

-Felicidades... supongo.- Kei sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Muchas gracias! De todas formas, he estado enterándome de quién era Tanaka. ¡Es como una especie de hombre legendario, tío! Clones de sombras, shurikens, todo tipo de proyectiles... ¡Él es tu hombre! Ascendió al rango más alto cuando tenía venticinco años, y ahora es un tipo de ninja especialista. Podría golpearte el culo todo lo que quisiera.

-Ya veo.- Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, aburrido.- Me ha invitado a una fiesta en su casa, ¿sabes dónde está?- los ojos del castaño relampaguearon.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Está cerca de la clínica a la que va Sono. ¡Su mujer es la médica general!

-Sí, lo que sea, no quiero ir allí. Además Hinata no se siente demasiado bien.

-No está bien por tu parte que encierres a Hinata porque tú seas una especie de ser antisocial.- murmuró Kei, esperando que Sasuke no le oyera.

-No soy antisocial, ella está pasando... sus días del mes, no la había visto así antes.- Kei lo miró.

-Consíguele algo de la enfermería ninja.

-Ella no es una ninja.

-Ya lo sé.- exhaló Kei, cansado de discutir por cualquier tontería.- Nuestras mujeres están incluidas allí también. Y eso ya lo sabes.- el Uchiha parpadeó y se recostó en la silla, cogiendo unos papeles.

Deseó encontrar alguna manera de poder contactar con Tsunade. Sabía que podía tomar alguna decisión por su cuenta, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía decir para explicarse, como nuevo miembro de la villa de la Lluvia, sin levantar sospecha alguna sobre lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Alguien podría saber que él era de Konoha, y que su mujer también era de Konoha, ¿no?

Así que estaba en un punto ciego de mentira. Él era el único Uchiha superviviente, estaba viajando todo el tiempo, nunca estando mucho en un lugar concreto. Durante su visita a Konoha, había conocido a Hinata, y se había quedado ridículamente enamorado de ella y había pedido su mano. Su padre la rechazó, así que se habían escapado y habían decidido ir allí, por lo menos hasta que su padre se diera cuenta de lo que sentían ellos. Hasta que su padre no levantara su enorme culo para verlo y aprobarlo, permanecerían allí, o eso parecía.

"Sí, eso parece verdad. Por lo menos, para explicárselo al que lo pregunte y sepa cosas sobre Konoha"

Sasuke estaba intentando duramente parar las punzadas de dolor de sus sienes. ¿Qué demonios iba mal con aquel pequeño músculo que hacía que le palpitara de tal forma el ojo hasta que parecía que iba a sufrir espasmos?

Hinata, por su parte, intentaba no mirarle, ¿por qué estaba mirándola tan fijamente? Al final, el joven habló.

-Hinata... esto...- carraspeó con fuerza para darse un poco de ánimos.- ¿Qué es el PMS?- ella había estado intentando escribir su diario, pero de repente, aquella pregunta hizo que apretara la pluma con fuerza y se escapara una línea recta por toda la página. Se había quedado sin habla.

-¿Qué?- el joven aclaró su garganta.

-Sí, esto... El médico me ha dado esto para ti.- colocó una pequeña pastilla encima de la mesa.- Para tu PMS... cosa.- la joven lo cogió tímidamente y lo miró.

-Tú... tú no... tenías...

-Tómatelo, te sentirás mejor.- el Uchiha frunció el ceño, ocultando su expresión por completo.- Tenemos que ir a una fiesta, mañana.- sus ojos se encontraron.

-¡Mañana!- intentó encontrar las palabras.- Pe... pero yo... yo no ten... tengo... nosotros no...- él asintió, hastiado, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente por la pregunta que tenía que hacerle.

-Sí, bueno. ¿Qué es el PMS?- Hinata lo miró como si fuera un alienígena.

-Sa... Sasuke... No puedes... pre... preguntarme e... eso!- él siguió mirándola fijamente.

-No puedo estar casado con una mujer durante seis meses y no saber que es...- la joven parpadeó dos veces.

-¡Seis meses!

-Sí, desde que nos fugamos. Estuve viajando y me enamoré de ti cuando fui a Konoha, nos escapamos porque tu padre no me quería a tu lado, ¿lo recuerdas?- la ceja del joven se enarcó considerablemente.

-Oh...- hubo un largo, nervioso y tenso silencio.- Esto... Esto es... duele.- sus mejillas se sonrojaron con violencia.- Y la... la mujer... sangra...- la joven se sentó, tomando el vaso de agua con las pastillas.

-¿Sangra?- sus cejas se juntaron.- Yo no he visto nada de sangre.- la joven iba a darle la espalda, pero sabía que él no la dejaría.

-Hor... hormonas... etto... se vuelven... locas... Si no viene... probablemente la mujer esté... embarazada...

-Ya me sé esa parte. ¿Qué quieres decir con que sangras?- él miró como la joven tomaba la pastilla entre sus dedos y se la tragaba.- Una cada seis horas.- la joven asintió, sin mirarle.- ¿Estás sangrando ahora?- el chico la estudió. No veía ningún tipo de sangre salir de ella. La Hyuuga no respondió, pero tampoco se dio la vuelta.- ¿Hay algun... tipo de salida?- Sasuke estaba realmente confuso. Aquella información le confundía. ¿Por qué demonios ella no decía nada?- la joven volvió a mirarlo, su cara y sus orejas estaban rojas por completo, él nunca la había visto así.

-Es... no... no es...- con aquellos monosílabos incomprensibles, se tapó la cara por completo, como si fuera a caer desmayada de un momento a otro. Se levantó y fue corriendo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Él parpadeó. ¿No había salida? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? Aquello solo podía significar que la salida era la boca, o...

-Joder...- estampó su cabeza contra la mesa, esperando no hacer un agujero en ella. Ella seguramente le odiaba, seguramente le odiaría durante siglos. Él estaba completamente seguro de eso. Tenía que preguntarle a Kei inmediatamente.- ¿Preguntarle a Kei? No... creo que... sería traumatizante...

Sasuke bostezó y movió sus hombros, molesto. Su mesa de despacho estaba repleta de papeles. ¡Por su culpa no había podido entrenar en tres días! El Sasuke vengador empezaba a quejarse desde dentro.

Kei entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa iluminada en su cara.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.- el aludido gruñó a modo de saludo, separando papeles y marcándolos con su bolígrafo.- ¿Qué tal estás hoy?- Kei se sentó y cruzó sus piernas encima de la mesa.- ¿Hinata se encuentra mejor?- Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que aparentar no haberle preguntado que qué era el PMS, que no había tenido el valor de ir luego a dormir a su habitación, para explicarse y poder dormir allí.

-Sí.

-Te iré a buscar a las siete menos cuarto, ¿vale?

-¿Y esa hora tan exacta?- Kei sonrió.

-¡Ey! ¡No puedes llegar tarde en tu primera fiesta privada en el club!- Sasuke suspiró y puso los papeles sobre la mesa.

-No estoy muy seguro de que vayamos a ir.- un segundo bastó para que el otro ninja se levantara de su asiento y se sentara sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Sasuke lo miraron, fiero.

-¡QUÉ! ¡Es tu primera fiesta! ¡Deberías ir y estar por lo menos una hora o dos!

-Bien, bien. Levanta tu culo de mi mesa.- con una mirada confusa, el hombre de pelo revuelto volvió al trabajo.

Sobre tres horas después, en silencio, Kei se levantó y se fue. Después de inspeccionar unas últimas cosas, Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que era la hora de comer.

"Podía haberme dicho algo... maldita sea."

Sasuke caminó fuera de la oficina, notando de repente una figura familiar, en la entrada de la academia.

-¡Hinata!- no tenía ni idea el porqué sus pies empezaron a caminar más deprisa.- [Debe ser porque ella no debería estar en un lugar frío. ¡Seguro!]- la mujer lo miró, y sus ojos decolorados se encontraron con los opacos del moreno.

-¡Sasuke!- la joven se apartó de la pared y miró a su marido acercándose, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo.- Te he... traído la comida.- él cogió la bolsa y luchó por encontrar algo que decirle.

-Esto... ¿gracias?- Miró a su alrededor, pensando. Decidió que la cafetería podría estar demasiado llena, y ellos no encontrarían una mesa libre, así que empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.- Perdona por... esto... lo de ayer.- se mantuvo ocupado sacando una bola de arroz para no mirarla. La joven , en silencio, puso té en una taza. Él comió en silencio un momento, hasta que su estómago empezara a sentirse bien por el alimento.- Sono está embarazada.- los ojos blancos estudiaron la cara de su marido.

-¿De verdad?- él asintió.

-Kei me lo dijo ayer.- después de un segundo, añadió.- Y la fiesta es esta noche, deberías ir de compras o algo.- Hinata se sonrojó y movió su cabeza.

-Esto... Creo que tengo lo que necesito.- Otro silencio.

-Aquí, estás en el punto de mira.- cogió una zanahoria y un poco de arroz de la ración de ella.

-Tú también estás en el punto de mira.- dijo ella.- Si quieres puedes coger más zanahorias.- él puso los ojos en blanco, hablando sarcásticamente.

-Estaré bien si no las como también.- el Uchiha se sorprendió cuando a la joven se le escapó una risilla tonta. Era demasiado aniñada, y por unos minutos pensó que en realidad no se había reído. Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos, al ver que ella dejaba con sus palillos un poco de tomate de su ración en la suya, diciendo.

-Los tomates son buenos para tí.- el joven parpadeó.

-No me desagradan... [¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Ella no... Ella nunca había compartido nuestras verduras hasta ahora. Joder, tengo que volver con Katsuma, ¡necesito ayuda!]- su comida fue en silencio, incluso demasiado silenciosa para ellos. Una vez acabaron, dejó los palillos en el tupper y acabó su té. Carraspeó, para encontrar algo que decir.- Gracias.- La joven se sonrojó, cogiendo las cosas y metiéndolas en la bolsa.

-Esto... Sasuke...- él posó sus ojos en ella, haciendo que se sonrojara más.- ¿Puedo... puedo ver al doctor?- parpadeó rápidamente.- Quiero... agradecerle... um, por las... las pastillas me han... ayudado.- apartó la mirada, cortando el contacto visual. Sus mejillas y orejas estaban rosas, y sus dedos sobre sus labios rojos.

-Seguro, sígueme.

La médico miró a Hinata con una arruga de enfado en su frente.

-¿Sí? Si vienes para el control anual vuelve mañana, he terminado ya con eso.- Hinata no podía hablar, estaba demasiado nerviosa, así que Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-No, no estamos por eso. Ella quería...

-No doy tampoco pastillas para poder dormir.- siseó, colocándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

-Oh, no.- Hinata parpadeó.- Yo quería... agrade... agradecerle. Por.. Por las pas... pastillas de ayer.- la mujer bajó un poco la cabeza, mirando atentamente a la joven delgada que estaba de pie en frente suya.

-¿Eres tú el que pidió las "Pastillas de poder" o las del PMS?- Sasuke apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared, con fuerza por la vergüenza.

-Esto... no... las... las segundas.

-¿Cómo está tu estómago?- la médica sonrió.- Esa medicina a veces causa indigestión.- la joven parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Estoy... estoy bien.- De repente, la mujer se levantó.

-Espera un momento. Esos ojos... ¿Eres una Hyuuga?- Sasuke se figuró que aquella era la señal para llevarse a Hinata y abandonar la estancia. Pero Hinata había hablado demasiado pronto.

-S... sí.

-¡Genial! ¿Podrías decirme si existen los 65 puntos de chakra?- la joven tartamudeó.

-Eso... eso no… no es cierto.- la expresión de la doctora cambió drásticamente de curiosa a victoriosa.

-¡Estás segura!- la joven asintió.

-[Y solo Neji es capaz de ver los 128 puntos de divinidad] ¡Definitivamente! Solo hay sesenta y cuatro puntos en el cuerpo humano.- La mujer agarró la mano de Hinata y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación. Sasuke frunció el ceño, viendo cómo tenía que coger la bolsa con las sobras de la comida y seguirlas, la doctora estaba llevándose a [i]su[/i] mujer a algún lugar.- ESto... ¿Dónde... dónde vamos?- la vieja mujer llamó con fuerza contra una puerta para luego entrar sin esperar respuesta, arrastrando a Hinata con ella.

-Esta chica es una Hyuuga, y dice que solo hay 64 puntos en el cuerpo humano. ¡Me debes diez Ryuus!- Marta parpadeó.

-¿Qué?- se levantó y estudió la expresión de la doctora, para luego posar sus ojos sobre la chica de pelo lacio negro.- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Estoy contenta de que hayas venido a verme!

-No cambies de tema, me debes dinero.- la mujer alta pasó de ella.

-Hina-chan, ¿estás [i]segura[/i] de que solo existen sesenta y cuatro? Eso es algo que no debería ser olvidado o malcalculado!- la joven meneó la cabeza tranquilamente, negando. Los diez Ryuus fueron pagados, y Hinata fue arrastrada de nuevo fuera de la oficina. En el camino hasta la oficina de la doctora, Hinata sintió frías miradas antes de que escuchara.- Sabes, estoy buscando una asistente ahora.- Sasuke colocó la bolsa en las manos de Hinata.

-Ella no está buscando trabajo.

-¡Pero ella es una Hyuuga y ella tiene poderes oculares!

-Ella no es una ninja.- espetó él, poniendo a su mujer tras de él, diciéndole que saliera de la habitación. Una vez estuvieron fuera, en la nieve, Hinata suspiró.

-Pero... Yo podría ayudar...- Sasuke se puso delante de ella y la agarró por los brazos.

-Escucha, Hinata. Nosotros sabemos qué podría pasar si estás en contacto con mucha gente distinta.- la miró directamente a los ojos, obligándola a mantener la mirada.- Honestamente, no creo que puedas ayudar con nuestra misión diciendo cosas que no sabes que pueden identificarnos.- la resignación y la tristeza apareció en los ojos de la joven.- [Solo es porque se ha reflejado la nieve en sus ojos]- se dijo a él mismo.

-Tienes... tienes razón.- carraspeó levemente.- Perdón.- el joven asintió.

-Ten cuidado en el camino a casa.- Hinata se volvió para irse.

-Bien... Esto... ¿Puedo... llevarle a Sono-san un regalo?- la joven parpadeó rápidamente, probablemente con miedo de que él le diera una negativa. Él echó su pelo para atrás, asintiendo.

-Claro que puedes.

Las mejillas de la joven se volvieron rosas, y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse, mirando algunas esquinas antes de volverse e irse. Sasuke la miró hasta que desapareció de su vista y volvió a la oficina.

Aquellas cosas las hacían los chicos para tener a sus mujeres contentas.

"¿Con... contentas? No... No, no, no, no, no... ¡Ella definitivamente no es mi chica! Nadie como ella"

Ella era molesta, y tenía la regla, y era una cría, y lloraba con facilidad.

Asintió, encerrándose en su oficina.

Era normal acabar teniendo algo de preocupación por tu compañero de cuarto cuando tenías que aparentar estar casado con él. Era por eso, ¿cierto?

Cierto.

Sasuke llegó a casa temprano y se quitó los zapatos, cansado.

-Hinata, ¿estás lista?- empezó a caminar hacia la nevera, cogiendo la botella de zumo.- Hinata.- Caminó hacia la habitación para encontrarla vacía. Tocó levemente la puerta del baño.- Hinata.- un ruido sordo, ropas recogidas con prisa, y luego se abrió la puerta, mostrándole a una joven ya vestida.

-Perdona.- Hinata se sonrojó y se apartó de él, con una esencia a frutas siguiéndola al salir. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada.

-No me digas que has usado toda el agua caliente.- la joven parpadeó un momento.

-Es... espero que no.

-[Te ves bien... hueles bien. Tu pelo está brillante. ¿Por qué no te vistes como ahora más a menudo?] Vale.- se volvió y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras él.

Una vez en la bañera, confortablemente sumergido menos la cabeza en el agua caliente, Sasuke suspiró y miró la habitación. Hinata había usado bastante agua caliente, por lo que él tenía que ser más escueto, pero todavía estaba templada.

Sabía que si él dejaba su orgullo a un lado por un segundo, podría llamar a Hinata para que hiciera algo con los músculos de su cuello, que estaban tensos. Estaba a punto de coger la botella de zumo cuando un pequeño golpe en la puerta hizo que saltara, derramando agua por todo el lugar. Hablando del demonio...

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió todavía más al escuchar la voz de Hinata.

-Esto... He.. He olvidado algo. Por favor, no mojes mi kimono.- el joven miró a su alrededor, viendo su kimono en el suelo, peligrosamente cerca de donde había tirado agua.

-Vale.- él podía ser cuidadoso. Parecía que ella se había alejado de la puerta. Él podía ver que su sombra se alejaba de la puerta de papel.

Se levantó y agarró las ropas suaves, cogiéndolas con cuidado y quitándolas del suelo. Sabía que ella se sorprendería si él abría la puerta, así que lo hizo, intentando con dificultad esbozar una sonrisa.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando ella saltó al verlo, corriendo para agarrar su kimono y mirarlo con sus ojos blancos, adentrándose en la profundidad de los suyos negros. Sus ojos resaltaban, blancos en contraste con sus mejillas sonrojadas. La joven apartó la mirada, intentando decir algo, pero solo soltando palabras incoherentes.

-Tu vestido.- le ofreció la prenda.- Cógelo.- Sin volver a mirarlo, con mano temblorosa cogió lo que le daba. En cuanto notó la prenda en sus manos, la apartó rápidamente de la cercanía de la del joven.- [Creo que la he asustado]

Pensó para sí mismo antes de decidir volver a la bañera. La sonrisa de medio lado permaneció en su cara.

El Uchiha se había vestido con una camisa negra y y pantalones negros, zapatos de traje y chaqueta. Su corbata alrededor de su cuello caía desabrochada cuando caminó fuera de la habitación. SE encontró mirando a Hinata, que estaba delante de la tetera, de espaldas a él.

-Te gusta mucho el té.- la joven se volvió instantáneamente, sonriendo tímidamente.

-S... sí...- se volvió para lavarse las manos, y habló de nuevo, tranquila.- Parece que... te... te gusta sobresaltarme, to... todo el tiempo.- era divertido hacerla saltar por la sorpresa, pero otras veces era molesto.

-Quizás te sobresaltas con facilidad.- razonó él tranquilo, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.- ¿Estás lista?- la joven asintió, secándose las manos mojadas. Por un momento, ella lo miró de arriba a abajo, quedándose mirando su corbata desabrochada. Se tocó el labio de abajo, dando algunos pasos hacia él, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Qui... quieres que... te haga el... nudo? ¿Pa... para ti?- él la miró por un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Segur, [i]cariño[/i], no me importa.- en un parpadeo, el brillo de los ojos de la joven desapareció.

-[Así que solo estamos practicando nuestra parte...]- la joven suspiró lentamente y llevó los dedos hacia su cuello, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Sasuke deseó que estar mirándole los labios rojos no fuera lo que hiciera toda la noche, eran realmente distrayentes.

Además, ese aroma a frutas no ayudaba tampoco.

La joven sonrió para sí infantilmente, admirando su trabajo, demasiado tímida para mirarlo a él a los ojos. Su corazón latió rápidamente cuando él pasó sus brazos sobre ella, agarrándola, y por un momento, mientras la atrapaba a su lado, la apretaron a él. La bandana que llevaba entre sus mangas calló al suelo, y él la cogió, dejándola en la mesa.

-¿No estarás pensando ir con ella, no?- la joven parpadeó, luchando contra su corazón para que parara de latir tan fuerte en sus oídos.

-No...- tragó y empezó a caminar, furiosamente sonrojada. Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y la miró.

-Vamos.- Una vez en la calle, se llevó las manos a la boca para exhalar aire, intentando en vano calentarlas. Kei estaba esperándoles con el traje puesto.

-¡Ey!¡Uchiha! ¡Lo hiciste!- la respiración de Kei se convirtió en pequeños vahos.- Hinata, ¿como estás?- la joven se sonrojó e inconscientemente rozó con su hombro el de Sasuke.

-Bi... bien.- Sono llevaba puesto un kimono de vivos colores, y sonreía tan dificultosamente que parecía que sus dientes estaban congelados.

-¡Hinata-chan!- la mujer lloró ruidosamente y evitó la mirada de su marido.- ¡Me ha encantado tu regalo!¡Muchísimas gracias!- los dos hombres se miraron. Hinata rió nerviosamente y cogió a Sono tímidamente.

-No es nada.

Tanaka se estaba riendo demasiado alto, hasta tal punto que parecía que el licor de su vaso temblaba. Sus ojos se volvieron fieros y salvajes cuando vio a Uchiha Sasuke entrando en la fiesta.

-¡Uchiha!- con eso, se excusó de sus compañeros para acercarse al grupo y conocerlo.- ¡Viniste!- Sasuke forzó una sonrisa y alargó una mano hacia el hombre.

-Sí.- Tanaka intentó mirar a la joven que estaba tras él.

-Ya veo, ¿esta es tu mujer?- mirando hacia atrás, Sasuke de repente pareció avergonzado de ella.

-Sí.- pasó una mano por su espalda, poniéndola a su lado.- Ella es tímida.- se explicó.

-Ho... hola.- sus mejillas sonrosadas y su rápido parpadeo llamaron por completo su atención. Ella no se sentía a gusto entre tanta gente.- Soy... Hy... Uchiha Hinata.- rectificó en el último momento.- En... encantada de conocerle...- se acercó a Sasuke instintivamente, sin pensar. El viejo rió.

-Hagane Tanaka. Por favor, no te sientas intimidada por mi aspecto. Pasarlo bien.- la joven se encontró agarrando la manga del traje de Sasuke, apretando su brazo, siendo arrastrada por él hacia la mesa de bebidas.

-No me agarres tanto.- susurró, poniendo una copa en su mano.- ¿Por qué no vas con Sono?- la joven parpadeó, mirando la copa llena con el licor rojo en su mano, antes de mirar a Sasuke como una muñeca.

-¡Sasuke!- él pretendía que nadie les viera con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vamos, no seas una niña. Estarás mucho más tranquila con Sono.- Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de idea, sonriendo con vergüenza y se apartó de él un poco sin soltarse, mirando a Sono hablando con Marta a solo unos pasos.

-Mmm...- sus manos se soltaron un poco su manga, quitando completamente el contacto.- Vale.- el Uchiha vio cómo respiraba profundamente antes de volver a sonreírle avergonzada y alejarse de él.

-[Como si fuera a hacer lo más difícil de su vida... es incomprensible.]

-Así que.- la voz familiar de su compañero de equipo se escuchó a sus espaldas, sobre su hombro.- ¿Aún no tenéis planes de niños?- Sasuke se volvió con media sonrisa y estudió el grupo de caras extrañas que tenía a su espalda.

-No, solo llevamos casados unos meses.

-¿No puedes decir que no estás trabajando duro, eh?- un ninja alto y delgado habló. Parecía ser de los altos rangos. Él pretendió parecer un poco avergonzado.

-Oh... sí.

-He escuchado que eres de la Nube.- un hombre joven, con las gafas puestas sobre el pelo a modo de diadema, y la bandana en el cuello, estrechó los ojos.- Creía que los Uchihas vivían en la Hoja.- sin perder los modos, Sasuke asintió.

-Sí, pero todos están muertos.- ningún hombre pareció sorprendido, así que continuó hablando.- Mi hermano todavía vive, de todas formas.- Tanaka enarcó una ceja.

-¿Sólo quedáis tú y tu hermano de los Uchihas?

-Sí.- otro ninja del grupo habló.

-Bien, ya sabes, nosotros nunca habíamos tenido noticias oficiales sobre el exterminio del Clan, algún rumor sobre los Uchihas... Alguien que decía que ellos fueron asesinados por Akatsuki... Otros rumores que se dijeron de que se habían suicidado...- se encogió de hombros. Sasuke intentó, por todos los medios, no hacer salir su Sharingan.

-Fue una desgracia, yo no estaba allí cuando pasó. La única razón por la que mi hermano y yo seguimos vivos fue porque él estaba en una misión y yo estaba viajando. [Sí, yo estaba fuera de Konoha...]- Los ojos de Tanaka relampaguearon.

-Pero tu... creo suponer bien, tenías solo ocho años cuando pasó.- Sasuke apretó los puños para que no apareciera el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-Sí, solía viajar con un amigo de mi padre, él tenía niños de mi edad y mi padre pensaba que eran buenas experiencias. Quizás sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. [Sí, esto es bueno.]- el hombre joven colocó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-¿Crees que el Hokage de entonces sabía algo de vuestra línea sucesoria? ¿Es genética?

-No tengo ni idea y, honestamente, no me importa.- con mirada fiera, siguió hablando, sonriendo por dentro porque su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.- Nunca llegué a sentirme parte de esa familia, y dejé la villa porque era como una prisión llena de reglas entre los clanes. Por eso, decidí hacer que la Nube fuera mi hogar.- la mayoría de las cejas estaban alzadas por la incredulidad, pero un hombre sonrió.

-¿Allí conociste a tu mujer?- él sonrió, incómodo.

-Bueno, durante mis viajes me crucé con una especie de... oponente. La Hoja era la villa más cercana, así que fui para recibir atención médica. La conocí allí y bueno, me quedé enamorado de ella a primera vista.- carraspeó.- Le pregunté si quería casarse conmigo, pero su padre lo rechazó al instante. Las reglas de su clan... y nosotros escapamos. No creo que volvamos a volver allí, es muy molesto para nosotros.- los jóvenes asintieron, comprendiendo lo que decía el joven. El de gafas sonrió.

-Parece que Marta-san tiene algo para ti.- cuando él se volvió, se encontró a Marta mirándole fijamente y escuchando su conversación. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la mujer sonrió y se acabó la bebida de un trago, volviendo a irse a su propio grupo de animadas mujeres. Algo palpitó en su pecho peligrosamente cuando no pudo ver a Hinata. Frunció el ceño y buscó su rostro entre las caras de la multitud.

-¿Qué pasa?- la mano de Tanaka estaba en su hombro, cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio que estaban vidriosos por el licor.

-Nada.- sonrió, aceptando la bebida que le ofrecía.

La conversación desvarió a mujeres y misiones, y se encontró pensando que no quería seguir ahí. Sus ojos estaban mirando hacia la multitud todo el rato, y después, [i]aquella[/i] cosa en su pecho empezó a arder todavía más fuerte.

"¿Dónde demonios está?" Alguien golpeó su vaso contra el del joven para llamar su atención.

-No estás bien, Uchiha. Hay algo en tu mente.- el joven apartó el vaso.

-Sí, no encuentro a Hinata.

Antes de que acabara de hablar, alguien irrumpió en el círculo, acabando entre los brazos del joven. El aroma a frutas y a mujer asaltó su olfato, antes de escuchar, entre sollozos, como la joven susurraba su nombre entre hipidos. Una vez el pelo negro de la joven dejó de cubrirle los ojos, vio como un hombre borracho caminaba tras ella, metiéndose en el grupo.

-¿Qué ha... qué ha pasado?- sus brazos descansaron en los hombros de la mujer, abrazándola. Hinata levantó la vista, y aquello sorprendió al moreno. Sus ojos, salvajes, se encontraron con la oscuridad de los suyos. La mirada blanca era intensa y húmeda.

-Vámonos, por favor.- susurró. Los hombros del joven se tensaron y miró al hombre del centro. Apartó un poco a Hinata de él mismo, dejándola a su lado, mientras lo miraba cada vez más enfadado. Vio lo pequeño que era él en comparación con el otro hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Esa Hyuuga mató a mi hija.- contestó el hombre. Sin ninguna duda, Sasuke escupió sus palabras.

-Ella no mató a nadie. Déjala en paz.- las manos grandes, como planchas de acero, lo agarraron del cuello de la camisa.

-Ella tenía tres años, la mató sin ninguna razón.- el aliento del hombre era alcohol puro. Parecía que a Tanaka no le importara esa situación, estaba sonriendo amistosamente mientras ponía una mano en cada hombro de los dos ninjas.

-Vamos, parar. Nos dijiste que fue hace mucho tiempo.- razonó.- Su mujer no es una ninja, es solo un ama de casa.- Sasuke vio cómo las manos del hombre dejaban su camisa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Parad de desordenarme la casa!- una mirada fiera de mujer estalló tras una mesa.- ¡Anata, haz algo!- Tanaka le sonrió ligeramente antes de volverse con alguna razón entre los dos luchadores. Si seguía, su casa podría destruirse por completo.

Otra vez.

Una sombra atravesó el cuello del hombre, adecuándose perfectamente.

La fiesta estaba en completo silencio.

-¿Está muerto?- preguntó una mujer. La mujer de Tanaka sonrió.

-No, solo está inconsciente. Llévatelo, cariño.- Sasuke intentó colocarse bien las ropas cuando la sangre calló por su mejilla. Aceptó la mano que le habían extendido y se levantó del suelo. Miró a Tanaka. Él debía aprender el camino de las sombras. Sería muy efectivo para hacer callar a Kei. Algo se apretó contra su espalda de repente, agarrando su camisa con miedo. Él suspiró.

-Hinata, él ya se ha ido, todo está bien.- se volvió y puso una mano sobre su hombro.- Deberíamos irnos.

-Odio tener que decirlo, pero creo lo mismo. Te veo mañana en la academia, ¿de acuerdo?- Tanaka estrechó la mano del hombre a modo de saludo.- Y ponte algo de hielo sobre la herida, se ve bastante mal.

-Lo haré.- se quitó la sangre con la manga del traje y cogió a su mujer con cariño.- Vamos.- Una vez fuera, Hinata ni se molestó en apartarse de él, muy concentrada en sorberse las lágrimas. Sasuke se sentía inusualmente entumecido. No estaba enfadado, ni avergonzado... solamente... entumecido. Estiró del nudo de la corbata, soltándola un poco y miró la cabeza de la chica.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- la joven lo miró un segundo a los ojos antes de apartar la mirada, luchando contra sus lágrimas. Él frunció levemente el entrecejo.- No llores.- Fallo. La joven sorbió antes de llevarse las mangas de su kimono hacia su cara, cubriéndose los ojos. Sasuke la miró y colocó una mano en su hombro para guiarla en la nieve.- Venga, Hinata, ¿qué ha pasado para que estés así?- la chica hipó, apretándose más a él hasta el punto de tocar su corbata.

-Yo... yo estaba con... con Sono, y...- sollozó, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, con las mejillas sonrojadas.- él... nosotras... íbamos a... refres...carnos y... y estaba sentado cuando ese hombre... me llamó.- se secó la cara con las mangas del Kimono.- él... él dijo que... yo había ma... matado a su hija... ¡No lo hice! ¡Yo ni le conocía!- él asintió, aprobatorio, pero parecía que se estaba impacientando.- É... él me agarró e intentó... llevarme fuera... Sono salió y... y ella le decía que... que me dejara en paz...

-¿Por qué no bloqueaste sus tenketsus?- le preguntó con calma. Ella calló un momento.

-Yo... yo no lo sé.- respiró hondamente, tosiendo ligeramente y después volviendo a hablar, su voz estaba entrecortada.- Yo... pensé que... que si le atacaba... eso solo... empeoraría las cosas.- le miró para ver si aprobaba sus actos, pero sus ojos no reflejaban nada. Ella intentó alejarse un poco de él, pero sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus hombros, y parecía que ella no llegaría a casa sin su ayuda.- ¿Hice... mal?

-No.- él sonrió.- No me gusta él, de todos modos.

Por primera vez, parecía que él iba a estar a su lado. Su sonrisa se abrió hasta enseñar los dientes de la muchacha durante un instante, antes de girar la mirada, con las mejillas ardiendo. Sus hombros temblaron a su contacto, y empezaron a caminar. Aquello era completamente nuevo para ambos.

Una vez en casa, ella le dio hielos envueltos en una toalla. Él siseó y movió su hombro, incómodo.

-Debería aprender algo de taijutsu de ese hombre.- la chica sonrió, limpiándole la sangre de su camisa y su mejilla.

-Lo siento, es todo por mi cul... culpa.

-No.- dijo él tranquilamente, antes de estudiar su cara. Los ojos del chico la miraron con cuidado, estudiando su pálida piel, los largos cabellos negros y las mejillas, húmedas y rosas.- Puede que haya sido la mía.- su voz suave se adentró en ella. Sasuke sintió la boca seca de repente, pasándose la lengua por los labios. La joven lo miró, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros. En silencio, el avanzó hacia ella lentamente. Hinata abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero no salió nada de sus labios.

La respiración de Sasuke en la cara de Hinata.

El pelo de ella en la frente de él.

No.

Estaba todo en silencio, pero algo hizo que él parara.

La joven apartó la mirada, con los labios temblando y los hombros tensos.

-No. Por favor.- como si él despertara de un intenso Genjutsu, parpadeó, y después apretó el hielo frío contra su mejilla en silencio.

-Perdón.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 16: LA PELEA

Hinata se destapó y parpadeó, todavía dormedida. Sus pies estaban hincados en la nieve mientras Sasuke se arrastraba hacia ella desde la otra punta de la valla, otra vez.

"Qué sueño más extraño..."

Bostezó y miró hacia su alrededor, sin despertarse del todo.

-¿Sasuke?- el futón del moreno estaba vacío, y su cajón tenía un calzoncillo sobresaliendo, pero él no estaba en casa. Probablemente, se había ido a trabajar...

Con un suspiro, se levantó para lavarse la cara y sonreír ligeramente al espejo. Sus mejillas estaban calientes y sonrosadas, solo por pensar en lo que él estuvo a punto de hacer la noche anterior. Era la primera vez que alguien iba a besarla. Incluso si ella no amaba a Sasuke, estaba secretamente contenta de que alguien hubiera pensado en besarla.

Naruto-kun nunca había intentado siquiera cogerle la mano...

"¡Pero eso no importa!"

Se lavó la cara con agua helada y dirigió una mirada hacia la bañera vacía. Sonrió.

·

Una vez la bañera estuvo llena, se sentó en el borde y se descalzó, metiendo primero los deditos en el agua caliente. La joven Hyuuga se sentía inusualmente feliz ese día, quizás porque Marta la había elogiado muchísimo ayer, o quizás porque a Sono le había gustado el kimono que ella le había regalado.

¿Quizás... porque había llorado?

Se deslizó dentro del agua y decidió usar un champú diferente ese día. Melocotón.

Sasuke y Kei estaban ante seis niños.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a nuestro antiguo puesto.- gruñó Sasuke.

-¡Oh! ¡No seas así!- Kei sonrió y fijó su vista en la mirada atenta de los adolescentes.- ¡Hola! Soy Katsuma Kei, ¡y seré vuestro sensei!- Marta, quien había estado mirando desde la puerta aquella imagen, sonrió astuta.

-¡Elegid dos para vuestro grupo! Tú también, Uchiha.- ordenó la mujer, curzándose de brazos.- Los otros dos que no elijáis volverán a la academia.- Los seis aspirantes parecieron preocupados por eso.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si todavía no les conocemos!- se quejó Kei, mirando duramente a la mujer, para luego fijar una mirada cariñosa a los niños.- ¿Cómo no te lo decimos al final del día?- la mujer carraspeó.

-Por mí está bien.- se volvió, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejándolos fuera, en la nieve. Sasuke quiso estrangular al shinobi de su lado.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Coge a cualquiera!- los niños se alinearon, sacando pecho. Todos menos una niña de unos doce años. La muchacha estaba frotándose las manos, nerviosa, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.- [Oh... genial...]- Ella era, definitivamente, un NO. Kei, sin embargo, acarició el cabello castaño de la niña.

-Hola, señorita. ¿Cómo te llamas?- la niña lo miró con ojos salvajes, como intentando defenderse.

-Um... Gahana...- Katsuma sonrió y desordenó su cabello.

-¡Hana-chan! Hey, Sasuke, ¿no se parece a Hinata-chan?

-[Demasiado.]- el Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco.- Tú...- señaló a un joven con mirada inteligente.- Conmigo.- los ojos del niño brillaron y avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de Sasuke.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Y... tú.- Sasuke asintió hacia otro chico, y se volvió para irse.- Voy a ir a informar a Marta. Este será mi equipo.

-¡Eh! ¡Sasuke, espera!- la voz de Kei murió en en la distancia.- Oh, bueno... Hana-chan, ¡vendrás conmigo!- la chica, tímidamente, empezó a andar hasta su lado.

-Gracias.

-¡Voy a hacer toda una luchadora de ti!- con toda la confidencialidad del mundo, el hombre sonrió y miró a los que estaban a su izquierda.- Hmmm... ¿A quién debería elegir?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, y colocó su protector sobre sus cejas. Los dos niños habían estado intentando coger al perro durante media hora. Todavía lo seguían intentando...

Lo volvieron a agarrar, y él volvió a escaparse delante de sus ojos. Sasuke, cansado y aburrido de aquella tontería, puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió cuando el perro mordió con todas sus fuerzas el culo del más joven de sus alumnos.

El enorme perro se negaba a ser capturado, y justo cuando iban a cogerlo del collar, el animal se escabulló entre las piernas de los niños.

-Sasuke-sensei...- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Él suspiró y saltó desde la rama donde les había estado observando. Su protector de cabeza se calló, agarrándolo al instante con la mano, volviéndolo a colocar en su lugar.

-Solo sois unos bebés.- uno de los chicos, al que había elegido primero, apretó los dientes con furia.

-¡No es un cuento de hadas! ¡Tú estás ahí escondido todo el tiempo!- con un rápido movimiento, el Uchiha tiró un objeto metálico, y de repente escucharon un quejido del animal. Le había golpeado justamente entre los ojos, y había caído inconsciente justo ante la mirada atónita de los estudiantes. El más mayor sonrió.

-No estaba escondido, estaba "observando".

Sasuke se sirvió otra copa de sake antes de mirar a Kei, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Es todo por tu culpa.- el otro hombre sonrió y pasó una mano por su pelo desordenado.

-Ser profesor es mucho más fácil que luchar... Te he dado eso.

-Lo que sea.- Sasuke suspiró y pasó una mano por una cicatriz.- Es mi decidsión.- Tina lanzó una mirada amenazante a los dos y suspiró.

-No tenemos sake por tu culpa, Uchiha. ¿Quieres algo de comida con la bebida?- el aludido sonrió retorcidamente y miró a través de su copa vacía.

-No... Voy a perderme un rato en la bebida...

-Sí, deberías.- Kei vació el plato de dangos y empezó a levantarse.- Espero que Sono me haya hecho algo para cenar.

-¿Todavía trabajas para ella?- Sasuke dejó dinero sobre la mesa y asintió a la sonriente mujer.- Creo que las mujeres embarazadas se piensan que las tenemos que mimar o algo...- Tina se rió.

-Oh, tu estás muy poco informado, Uchiha. Una mujer embarazada es como una mujer normal, solamente empieza a tener problemas cuando empieza a ganar peso.- volvió a meterse en la cocina. Kei abrió su paraguas y miró al aire frío.

-¡Tío! ¿Cuándo va a parar de nevar? Creo que me gusta más la lluvia ahora.- Sasuke intentó darse algo de calor en las manos, soplando y sin encontrar su propio paraguas.

-Yo odio ambas cosas.

-Tú odias todo.- contestó Kei.

-Es cierto.

-Incluso la comida.- Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cierto.

-Incluso a Hinata-chan.- el joven lo miró mal. Era cierto que no le gustaba la mujer, pero no era exactamente cierto que le... disgustara. Kei rió y tosió cuando el aire helado invadió sus pulmones.- Oh, vamos a casa.

-No, gracias. Yo tengo mi propia casa.- Sasuke frotó sus manos y las metió en sus bolsillos. Kei volvió a reír.

-¡Ey! ¡Te estás volviendo bueno en esto!

Una vez en casa, Sasuke hizo su camino en silencio hacia el cuarto de baño. Él sabía que ella lo buscaría pronto, especialmente cuando lo había llamado al entrar y no había recibido respuesta por su parte.

Maldita sea, aquel perro le había pegado a él también un buen bocado.

Temía que si hablaba, su voz denotaría lo mucho que le estaba doliendo aquella herida. Era demasiado orgulloso como para mostrar lo herido que estaba.

Empezó a inspeccionar la herida cuando alguien tocó al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

-Sí.- contestó, volviendo a apretar los dientes con más fuerza. Si solo hubiera ocurrido para que él supiera lo mucho que dolía cuando lo había visto... Ahora estaba completamente gangrenado, y sentía como si continuas descargas de dolor lo estuvieran arremetiendo una y otra vez contra su piel. Era doloroso, y sangraba, y... maldita sea, quería matar a ese endemoniado chucho.

-Pero hay sangre en el suelo...- el Uchiha miró al suelo un momento, comprobando que era cierto que había pequeñas gotitas de sangre a modo de rastro, con forme había caminado. Mierda, andar desde la academia hasta allí había sido esforzarse mucho.

-[_Puedes hacerlo. Estás herido, ella es una ninja médico... Debe saber cómo curarlo._]- le decía una voz en su interior.- [Cállate, no necesito ayuda de nadie]- respondió él, apretando más los dientes.- [_¿Qué pasa si ese perro tenía la rabia?_ No tenía la rabia, si lo lavo estaré bien... _Eres demasiado orgulloso para pedirle que le eche un vistazo_. Sí, es eso, soy demasiado orgulloso para dejarle que lo vea. Ahora cállate.]

-Sasuke...

-Qué.- gritó, enfadado.

-¿Es... estás... visible?- su boca habló antes de que su mente pudiera procesar aquella información.

-Bueno, me he bajado los pantalones, ¿tú que crees?- pasó un poco de tiempo antes de que la chica volviera a decir algo.

-¿Ne... Nece... Necesitas... ayuda?- volvió a tartamudear, tragando saliva.

-No.- el joven suspiró.- Sí... Un poco...- se volvió y abrió la puerta, sonriendo de medio lado al ver como la chica apartaba la vista, completamente sonrojada, al ver la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo.- Un perro me mordió la pierna.- acabó diciendo, el dolor pasó de su cabeza a su pierna en un segundo. El joven tropezó dentro de la habitación y miró fríamente la marca de su pierna. Hinata carraspeó y se metió en la cocina corriendo.

-Pollo.- gruñó. ¿Por qué demonios se había ido corriendo? Segundos después, volvió con algo entre sus manos. Dejó a su lado una palangana pequeña con una toalla húmeda al lado del Uchiha, y empezó a preparar los vendajes.- Dejaremos esto hecho un desastre.- gruñó, casi gritando por el dolor, al levantarse para volver a ir al baño, saltando a la pata coja. La joven lo siguió instantáneamente y le dio la toalla.

-¿Cuándo... cuándo ha pasado?- preguntó mientras abría un bote pequeño.

-Esta tarde.- le pasó la toalla húmeda y siseó.- Soy... una especie de... profesor, ahora. Tengo que entrenar a dos niños para que sean ninjas.- ante su silencio, le echó un vistazo, y vió sus delineadas cejas un poco crispadas. ¿Estaba... disgustada? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que enfadarse? ¡Él era el único desgraciado allí!- ¿Qué hay en esa botella?- la expresión de la joven desapareció instantáneamente, y casi fue reemplazada por una de nostalgia instantáneamente.

-A... Etto... Has dicho que fue un perro... es... es para... desinfectarlo...- contestó tartamudeando mientras le tendía el bote de crema. Un dolor agudo lo inundó cuando ella posó la toalla. Él cogió las manos de la chica para que parara.

-No es necesario, solo ponme las vendas.- casi ordenó.

-Pe... pero qué pasa si el perro tenía... rabia o... o...

-No tenía la rabia. Solo ponme las vendas.

-¡No lo sabes!- protestó, cogiendo la botella de entre las manos del moreno.- Por favor, Sasuke-san, no está bien que...- paró completamente por su equivocación.- Quiero... quiero decir, Sasuke-ku... Sasuke...- empezó a respirar agitadamente, abandonando la habitación. Sasuke la miró hasta perderla de vista y frunció el ceño, apretando la botella inconscientemente.

-[Así que en su mente, soy todavía Sasuke-san... Bueno, no me importa de todos modos. Me da igual]

Nada inusual o específicamente de ayuda para completar esa misión durante las próximas semanas. Sasuke pasaba todas las mañanas y tardes haciendo misiones de rango D con Jinta y Mitsu, sus alumnos. Los niños tenían muchas ganas de superarse y solían acabar insultándose, como pasaba hacía muchos, muchos días, en un época anterior de su vida. Por la noche, volvía a casa después de pasarse por la taverna de Tina, a veces borracho, otras no, y pasaba el resto de la noche leyendo libros o pergaminos, o meditando.

Estaba empezando a dejar de lado a Hinata, e incluso si ella tartamudeaba a menudo, a veces era capaz de hablar como una persona civilizada, manteniendo una conversación con _su marido_ sobre el tiempo o la comida.

La joven estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Hinata había notado que él nunca intentaba acercarse a ella desde esa noche, incluso cuando él no se despertaba de mal humor.

Fue el día que dejó de nevar, y la lluvia, helada, empezó a caer con fuerza de nuevo. Fue ese día cuando Sono llegó tocando a la puerta de su casa. Sus ojos azules, brillantes, se habían transformado en ojos rojos por haber estado llorando.

Estaba de tres meses de estado.

-¡Sono! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Hinata la agarró y la entró a la habitación, quitándole las ropas húmedas. La mujer miró a Sasuke, que estaba ignorándola por completo, concentrado en un libro.

-Kei y yo hemos tenido una pelea. No quiero dormir allí esta noche.- los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Tú? ¡Y Kei-san! ¿Sobre... sobre qué?- le ofreció ropa seca, y Sono lo agradeció cogiéndola y llevándola con ella hacia el baño, todavía hablando.

-¡Me alegra que lo preguntes! Bueno, estaba diciéndolo lo feliz que era por el bebé, y luego él dijo que debería estar contenta si fuera un niño. Yo le dije que pensaba que era una niña porque estaba sintiéndome más femenina... ¡Era solo un presentimiento!- la puerta del baño se abrió ligeramente, solo para que Sono pudiera enseñarle a Hinata, a través de su mirada, lo enfadada que estaba por aquella disputa con su marido.- Pero él se fue y dijo que las chicas eran molestas y que ellas necesitaban ser mimadas y todo eso, y yo sé que estaba bromeando, ¡pero yo no sé por qué me enfadé tanto con él!- la mujer salió del baño, abotonándose la camisa del pijama.- Le dije que los chicos eran molestos porque ellos eran...- se sonrojó, avergonzada por lo que iba a decir.- De todas formas... yo sé que era una broma y todo eso, pero sigo sintiendo que lo odio por lo que ha dicho, le odio por reírse de las mujeres... ¡De mí en particular! Le odio mucho en este momento. Le he gritado y él ha creído que estaba bromeando por lo que le decía...- la mujer se pasó las manos por la cara- ¡Él ha dicho que iba a ser la madre de una niña pequeña, y que yo no tengo ni idea de como cuidar niños porque...- hipó.- porque yo soy uno!- Hinata abrió la boca, incrédula. Así que aquello era una verdadera mujer embarazada, completamente emocional por cualquier cosa que se dijera. Una mujer embarazada a la que no sabía cómo ayudar.- Así que me enfadé y le pegué... le pegué... en sus... - volvió a hipar.- testículos! Y vine corriendo aquí... Por favor... no me dejes...- hic- volver allí. ¡No esta noche!- y se abrazó a Hinata, que la cogió como pudo y empezó a acariciar su pelo.

Sasuke dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó de allí. Había escuchado todo. Y había escuchado bastante, encima.

Las mujeres eran solo molestias.

En silencio, empezó a caminar hacia el dormitorio que compartía con la morena de ojos blancos, y cogió su manta, su paraguas, y el portashurikens. Abandonó la casa en silencio.

Las dos mujeres miraron cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Se ha... se ha enfadado por mi culpa?- más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mojando la hermosa cara de la mujer. Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, solo que él no entiende esto.- contestó, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad.

-¿Tú crees?- Sono la miró y volvió a abrazarse más a la Hyuuga.- Oh, eres tan afortunada... Al menos tú entiendes a tu hombre.

Hinata sonrió amarga ante ese comentario... Era completamente lo contrario.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y empezó a andar hacia el edificio de al lado, junto a un deprimidísimo Kei.

-¡No puedo entender que ella no me quiera ver hoy tampoco!- volvió a lloriquear por milésima vez en aquella mañana.

-Solo cállate.

-¡Pero es Sono! ¡MI Sono!- exclamó él moviendo los brazos hacia arriba, moviendo el paraguas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la lluvia mojara su hombro.- ¡Nunca, ni una vez, había discutido por algo tan insignificante!

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- gruñó el moreno, mirando duramente el edificio de la Academia imponerse ante ellos, a una distancia media.

-¡Ya lo sé!- cerró los ojos y suspiró.- Tío, espero que las flores le hagan sentir mejor. De verdad que la lié ayer...- se encontraron a los cuatro niños, que parecían un tanto excitados, hablando de una u otra cosa.- ¡Gahana! ¿Los chicos te han vuelto a molestar?- de repente, el estado anímico de Kei había pasado de uno depresivo a actuar como un auténtico padre. Tal había sido su cambio como si se tratara de un buen actor. Los ojos de la muchacha lo miraron un poco desconfiados.

-¡No!- acabó respondiendo con un chillido, la pregunta casi le había asustado. Sasuke miró hacia sus dos alumnos y empezó a andar hacia la oficina de Marta, para coger la información de la misión de ese día.

-Hey, Uchiha. ¿Tienes un momento?- Sasuke cerró los ojos y luchó por encontrar algo de paciencia.

-Se dice "tiene un momento", y no, no lo tengo para ti. (N/T: los verbos empleados para hacer este tipo de preguntas son 'may', pero el niño ha usado 'can'. Ambos significan 'poder' de poder hacer algo. Sin embargo, no es correcto hacer una pregunta de este tipo con can, sino que se usa may. Como en español, para hablar con alguien se dice de esta forma, lo he puesto con las formas de respeto al referirse a una persona de más rango o más edad ^^)

-Sí, lo que sea.- se agarró los calzoncillos, subiéndolos al mismo tiempo que el pantalón un segundo. Una vez estaban fuera del alcance de los oídos, Kei sonrió.- ¿Podemos... eh... intercambiar unos alumnos?- el Uchiha frunció el ceño. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.- Quiero decir... Gahana no es´ta demasiado a gusto en mi equipo... Ella... ella es un poco torpe y no hace nada bien.- Sasuke todavía frunció más el ceño, casi formando una sola ceja.

-Es tu problema, tú la elegiste.

-No, verás...- agarró el brazo del chico para llevárselo todavía más lejos de los aprendices.- Es por el otro niño, Jin no deja que se sienta a gusto.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, he pensado que quizás uno de tus chicos podría llevarse mejor con ella, Jin es de una familia de tres hijos y un padre, no está acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres después de todo.- el otro gruñó.

-No.

-¡Oh, vamos! Por favor...

-Háblalo con Marta, no es mi problema.- cuando Kei estaba intentando agarrar su manga otra vez para seguir hablando, el Uchiha siseó.- Ya no quería entrenar a estos niños en primer lugar, ya te lo dije.- y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, caminando hacia la oficina de la mujer. Sus alumnos, perplejos, lo siguieron. Kei suspiró, para luego sonreír a la niña y al niño.

-¡Creo que hoy vamos a hacer una misión muy emocionante!

Sasuke llegó a casa temprano, cojeando y enfadado.

Otra misión que había ido mal.

Solo estaban haciendo bien las misiones de rango D, eso le hacía enfadar.

El Uchiha solo sentía como empezaba a surgir un sentimiento de querer matar a alguien cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Una estruendosa risa, seguida del grito asustado de una mujer.

-¡NO MIRES!- el moreno gruñó y se deslizó por la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?- Sono paró de mirarse al espejo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Se había maquillado de forma bonita, con sombras de ojos y carmín oscuro.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Estás en casa!- caminó hasta llegar hasta el chico con los brazos abiertos, mientras él la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo esa mujer? En el momento en que besó su mejilla, miró por encima de sus hombros.- ¿Dónde está Kei?- el joven gruñó por sus estúpidos pensamientos y caminó por la habitación, acabando por mirar el cuarto de baño.

-Justo detrás de mí.

-¡Estás cojeando!- parecía que Hinata llevara algún tipo de maquillaje también, solo... que no tan obvio como el de Sono.- ¿Otro mordisco?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza y siseó. Un shuriken se le había clavado en la otra pierna. Podría matar al estúpido ninja cegato al día siguiente. Se bajó un poco el pantalón, para ver si no estaba infectado. Por suerte, no se había infectado, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera. Hinata contuvo la respiración cuando él se quitó las vendas, e instantáneamente fue hacia la cocina.

-[Es divertido, ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que me he quitado los pantalones...]- el hombre sonrió con prepotencia y se sentó en un taburete que había en el baño, con una toalla mojada. Un baño no parecía mala idea en ese momento, pero quería esperar a que ella le diera las vendas antes de que él la echara de allí. El Uchiha estaba limpiando la profunda herida con cuidado cuando ella volvió, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

-Sa...Sasuke, ¿cómo... te has... te has hecho este?

-Shuriken.- una fina línea entre sus cejas apareció en cuanto inspeccionó la herida.

-Qui... quizás deberías... ir a ver a un médico...- el joven negó.

-Solo vete, me lo vendaré en cuanto tome un baño.- ella estaba muy ocupada intentando asimilar la noticia cuando vio que él se estaba quitando la camisa.

-¡¿Un baño? ¡Sasuke, mojarla y calentarla solo va a hacer que empeore!- el que estaba sentado enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno, no quiero estar sucio y mugriento todo el día.- pequeños pasos y murmullos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Kei se estaba riendo como una hiena.

-Ya sabes.- empezó el otro ninja, siguiendo riéndose.- siempre tendrás otra oportunidad, ¿por qué no le pides que te ayude hoy?- Sono, que había estado, aparentemente, maquillando a su marido, le estaba limpiando el brazo.

-¡O solamente, báñala tú, Uchiha!- una esponja mojada fue aventada hacia donde estaban los dos intrusos. Hinata estaba extremadamente sonrojada, y Sasuke sentía como la furia empezaba a fogonear en su interior, queriendo salir para quemar a quien estuviera en su camino.- volvieron a escuchar pasos, esta vez alejándose.

-Ok, Sasuke, cogemos la indirecta!- gritó Kei, riéndose. Agarró a Sono por la cintura y se la llevó de allí.- Vamos cariño, ellos parecen ocupados. ¡No hagas ninguna travesura ahora! O mejor todavía... ¡vamos!- el moreno sintió cuando se cerró la puerta de la entrada del apartamento.

Sasuke murmuró algún tipo de juramento bajo su respiración, antes de volverse hacia el baño. Su pierna empezaba a dolerle verdaderamente, y por un momento pensó que realmente... debía ir a ver a un doctor.

Ella estaba recogiendo las cosas, rápidamente, evitándolo.

-Vete.- aquel gruñidó la hizo brincar. El Uchiha vio cómo la chica lo miraba y se iba del cuarto, con el cuello de su kimono mal puesto, dejando ver más piel blanca. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en el pequeño inodoro.

Así que ese día no iba a poder tomar un baño...

Se despertó aquel día con los primeros rayos del sol. Alguien estaba golpeando su puerta, y no era Katsuma. Saltó rápidamente cuando algo tocó su hombro.

Hinata estaba acuclillada a su lado con una manta sobre los hombros.

-Es una niña pequeña.- susurró. Fue entonces cuando vio pequeñas venas atravesando la piel de la cara de su mujer. Sasuke asintió y se sentó, pasando sus dedos por el pelo. La mañana era fría, y el aire le golpeó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- la niña carraspeó y lo miró.

-Um... ¿Puedo... puedo pasar? ¿Por favor?- el hombre parpadeó, decidiendo que no quería estar fuera con aquel frío. Una vez la niña estaba dentro de su casa, cerró la puerta con fuerza y la miró, ceñudo, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho.

-Tu eres el problema de Katsuma, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?- la chiquilla mordió su labio inferior y examinó la habitación con una mirada rápida.

-Ummm... ¿Estás... Vives solo?- la voz era dulce y tímida, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

-Mi mujer está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.- la sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de la pequeña.

-Oh, vale... ummm.- tragó saliva, intentando sacar fuerzas.- ¿Puedes... puedes por favor pasarme... pasarme a tu grupo?- Sasuke parpadeó, perplejo.- Kei-sensei es muy amable con... conmigo, pero mi compañero no me quiere en el equipo, él es... él es realmente egoísta... Yo... ¡Yo no puedo hacer las misiones con él!- se explicó, cada vez con la respiración más acelerada.- Yo... Yo les pregunté ayer a Jinta y Mitsu, y ellos... a ellos no les importa... intercambiarse conmigo, si tu... si tu aceptas. ¡Por favor!- la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y Hinata asomó la cabeza. Su pelo estaba revuelto, pero sus ojos brillaban con algun tipo de luz extraña.

-¿Está todo bien?- Sasuke asintió.

-Todo está bien.- se volvió hacia la niña, que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.- Yo ya tengo mi equipo, niña. Eso debes discutirlo con la instructora jefe.

-¡Pero yo lo he hecho! Ellos... ellos me dijeron que no era asunto suyo! Dijeron... ¡Dijeron que era la decisión de mi profesor!- le rebatió, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir. A Sasuke no le gustaba el hecho de que aquella pequeña Hinata quisiera discutir aquello con él. ¡Él ya había decidido, maldita sea!

-Honestamente, estarías mejor en casa.- el Uchiha notó el horror en los ojos de la cría.- No eres una verdadera Ninja, no tienes material de ninja. Solo podrás llevar a tu equipo al desastre.- Si hubiera sido él, sabía que cuando un miembro del equipo se dejaba arrastrar por sus emociones, hacía que todos los demás calleran por salvarle. La niña comenzó a hipar.

-¡Yo puedo pelear! ¡Yo... Yo solo... estoy nerviosa! Espero que...- paró de hablar completamente y miró al suelo, estática.

Hinata había estado escuchando en silencio. Aquello era exactamente lo mismo que le había pasado a ella la primera vez que hizo una misión ninja, se retiró y empezó a estudiar medicina. En silencio, tocó la mano de Sasuke para que la mirara a los ojos. El joven se sorprendió ante aquel contacto, y la miró, leyendo un "por favor" escrito en la blanca mirada. La joven estaba muda, y en silencio volvió a caminar hacia la habitación.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente y miró hacia su mano por unos instantes antes de seguirla, dejando a la estudiante en el mismo sitio.

Le pareció que Hinata ni se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de él, mirándolo tan atentamente. Quizás era porque estaba demasiado preocupada porque la niña pudiera escucharles o algo por el estilo.

-Sasuke, esa... esa niña es... se parece a mi, después de la Academia. Por favor... dale... dale una oportunidad.- no fue exactamente como un "click" en su mente, no era como si le hiciese sentir un extraño sentimiento.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- los dedos de la Hyuuga se posaron en sus labios, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Um... bueno, significa... que si tu... quisieras... podrías darle una oportunidad.- el moreno estudió sus ojos por largo rato, deseando que solo fuera un sueño, y cuando despertara todo fuera un recuerdo.

-No quiero entrenarla.- habló rápidamente. Su respiración hacía que algunos cabellos de la mujer se ondearan en un baile invisible.- Yo no quiero entrenar a nadie, ya lo sabes.- Hinata miró sus manos, apretándolas un poco.- Solo quiero acabar con esto.- se alejó de ella y pasó una mano por su pelo revuelto. La chica de ojos perlados estuvo en silencio durante un momento, para luego volver a mirarlo.

-Tienes razón... Perdona.- unas pequeñas venas aparecieron en su ojo izquierdo. Una delgada línea entre sus cejas, y luego, miró hacia una esquina, tensa, para no decirle que no deseaba realmente pedirle perdón. Él no estaba en lo cierto. Era algo completamente obvio que ella volvería a hablarle sobre eso.

-[No me importa, de verdad, pero esto se va a volver un inconveniente tarde o temprano, cuando ella tenga cosas más importantes que decir, ¿verdad?]- el Uchiha susprió y se frotó los ojos. Dirigió su mirada hacia su mano antes de ponerla sobre la cabeza de Hinata.- Veré qué puedo hacer.- Gahana estaba sorbiendo sus lágrimas cuando él entró de nuevo en la cocina. La estudió por un largo y agonizante momento, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.- ¿En qué eres buena?

-¿Um?- sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, oscuros y brillantes.- Yo soy buena con... shurikens y... yo sé... algunos jutsus médicos.

-[Como Hinata]- movió la cabeza ligeramente y pensó en dejar ese mismo día el trabajo. Marta seguramente lo ascendería a Jounnin pronto.- Bien, dile a Jinta o Mitsu que te intercambiarás por uno de ellos.- los ojos de la niña relampaguearon, alegres, y puso ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-¡De verdad! ¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-sensei!- por un momento, pareció que se iba a tirar encima de él. Sin embargo, solo hizo una respetuosa reverencia antes de darle a Hinata una gran sonrisa.- ¡Se lo diré luego!- con eso dicho, se marchó corriendo de la casa. Suspiró, sentándose en la mesa, frotando su frente.

-Gracias, Sasuke.- la Hyuuga sonrió y fue a preparar té, con las mejillas coloradas.

El chico no supo si era por su sonrisa o por el tono que había usado en su voz, pero algo hizo que su pecho le doliera. No era exactamente dolor, pero no sabía qué era lo que realmente significaba aquello...

Sasuke firmó su nueva lista de estudiantes. Mitsu se había intercambiado por Gahana, y ahora era parte del equipo de Kei.

Bastardo con suerte...

Marta le dio una brillante sonrisa antes de recoger los pergaminos.

-¿A qué se debe?- vio cómo fruncía el entrecejo, enfadado.

-Qué.-la mujer le enseñó el papiro antes de mirarlo y acercar un poco la cabeza.

-¿Cómo has podido estar de acuerdo en coger a una mujer en tu equipo?- el Uchiha sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos del cuello, gruñendo más y apretando el pergamino con la misión de ese día.

-Hinata me lo pidió.- dicho eso, los ojos de la mujer brillaron con fuerza, emocionados.

-¡De verdad! ¡Qué dulce por su parte!- por un momento, pensó que Marta parecía como si fuera a hacer el vaile de la victoria o algo así.- ¿Qué estás mirando? Vamos, ve a hacer la misión.

Sasuke suspiró inaudiblemente y abandonó la oficina.

"Voy a matar a alguien como siga con este trabajo mucho tiempo..."

Gahana era una trabajadora más lenta, pero pensaba mucho más rápido.

Era como si tuviera en el equipo a Haruno Sakura de nuevo.

Sasuke descruzó los brazos de su pecho y caminó hacia el chico, Jinta.

-No puedes tirar senbons como si fueran kunais, debes soltarlos adecuadamente.- honestamente, Sasuke no tenía ni idea de cómo se usaban los senbons. Lo único que recordaba era un ligero pinchazo en su cuello, bloqueándole la circulación. La niña parecía saber cómo usarlos.

-¡Sensei! Es difícil. ¿Por qué debemos entrenar con senbons, de todas formas? ¡Un kunai es mucho más rápido!- se quejó el niño, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, sin darse cuenta que la tierra estaba llena de mugre, sucia Sasuke agarró uno delgado. Miró el peso del metal, experimentando, y lo lanzó como si se tratara de una tarjeta. La lluvia caía, mojándole el brazo.

-Porque los kunais no siempre funcionan, y porque los senbons son más ligeros, y hacen menos ruido cuando los lanzas contra el aire.

-Sigo votando por los kunais.- la chica estaba mirando la pelea entre su nuevo compañero de grupo y su nuevo profesor. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Jinta-kun, Sasuke-sensei, quizás si lo lanzara así...- la joven sujetó uno entre sus dedos anular y corazón, como si se tratara de un cigarrillo.- Creo que es más fácil.- Sasuke y Jinta la miraron, atentos. Una risa fuerte llenó el vacío campo de entrenamiento.- Tanaka-san.- lo saludó Gahana. Jinta simplemente miró la escena, con una expresión enfurruñada en su cara.

-Hola niños, Uchiha.- Tanaka estaba masticando un palillo. Obviamente, debía haber comido entonces.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo en mi campo?

-No es tu campo.- gruñó Jinta, poniéndose de pie.

-Sasuke-sensei nos está... enseñando cómo usar los... senbons... Tanaka-san.- se explicó la niña, frotándose las manos, nerviosa. El hombre grande sonrió y cogió el que llevaba entre sus dientes. Lo lanzó a volar como si se tratara de una tarjeta. Acertó justo en el punto del centro del círculo. El pelo de Sasuke calló sobre su mejilla. El niño, que odiaba los senbons hacía un segundo, ahora parecía admirarlos.

-Wow, es un arma excelente! ¡Por favor, enséñeme, Tanaka-sensei, por favor!- en secreto, Sasuke quería usarlos también. Podría resultar interesante para golpear a alguien con ellos. Como por ejemplo... un tal Uzumaki...

-Bueno, yo no veo por qué no, ¿no tenéis una misión que cumplir hoy?- Hagane empezó a coger los senbons que estaban sobre el pasto.

-Todo lo que hacemos es una pequeña misión desde el punto A al punto B, es aburrido... No sé por qué tenemos que hacer la misiones de rango D, ¡no somos niños!

-Sí, lo sois.- les contestó su profesor, tranquilo.

-Bueno, eso no significa que tengamos que hacer siempre ese tipo de misiones!- Gahana se encaró a su compañero de grupo.

-Jinta-kun, no digas eso. El equipo de Kei-sensei ha estado desplumando aves hoy!- hubo un extenso silencio.

-Así que, ¿queréis aprender el estilo del senbon, eh?

Hinata escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la entrada rápidamente. Uso su Byakugan para ver quién estaba entrando con aquella ruidera, pero solo vio a Sasuke caminando dentro de la casa, con vendas cubriendo su abdomen.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- lo miró cortando la distancia, mientras él se sentaba en la mesa y se quitaba el portakunais y la venda que llevaba mal puesta en la mano.

-El entrenamiento ha ido mal.- giró el cuello, haciendo crujir sus huesos, para luego exhalar.- Horriblemente mal.- las manos de la chica se colocaron sobre sus labios.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Vendas sería un comienzo...- si sus solicitud no hubiera sido registrada, la miraría en ese instante. Estaba mirando la espalda de la Hyuuga, viendo cómo se ponía de puntillas para llegar a coger la caja con las vendas.- Ella está en mi equipo.- Hinata le regaló una sonrisa confusa, pequeña... que se volvió demasiado pronto en unas mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mm... Gracias.- el pecho del joven sangró, colándose por la manga de su camisa, y el senbon que había pillado su nervio le hizo ver borroso, casi como si fuera a quedarse ciego.

-[En su cuello, atravesando sus brazos y piernas, los piercings a través de sus hombros]- Sasuke jadeó y agarró su cabeza, agarrando las vendas limpias y empezando a colocarlas sobre su pecho. Hinata, sentada a su lado, se removió incómoda.

-Umm... Sasuke... Yo... ¿puedo... preguntarte algo?- el chico le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de seguir vendando su pecho.

-Qué.

-Etto... No...nosotros... Esto.- la Hyuuga miraba a la mesa.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- confuso, estudió la expresión de su compañera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- como si hablaran de un tema tabú, la joven suspiró de nuevo y se negó a encontrarse con los ojos oscuros.

-Quiero decir... nosotros... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Han... han pasado meses...- Ah, ahora estaba más claro, había sido un malentendido.

-Esperaremos.- la miró de nuevo.- Hasta que mejore el tiempo. [O quizás Tsunade mande a alguien para hacernos regresar a Konoha]- mientras estuviera allí, podría ver si Haruno y Uzumaki se habían casado o no de verdad. Aquello lo estaba carcomiendo, ¡maldita sea! Tras unos momentos de silencio permaneciendo a su lado, mientras se mordía insistente el labio inferior, ella habló.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

-Senbon.

-Oh.- la joven asintió y miró hacia la mesa, donde estaba el periódico.

-¿Sabes usarlos?- Hinata negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No... Solo son... se usan para alguna cosa.- él paró.

-¿En qué?

-Cerrar tenketsus... y Senbon.- los hombros de la joven descansaron encima de la mesa.- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas...? ¿Desde hace cuanto...?

-¿Llevan cerrados?- le tendió la venda. Cuando la chica asintió, dejó de vendarse para mover su cuello un poco.- Una hora más o menos.- ella volvió a asentir lentamente, pero no dijo nada, ni una explicación.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas por la pregunta.

-Na... nada.- él frunció el ceño.

-No me hagas enfadar.- se levantó, intentando ir para tomar un baño. Se paró en la puerta y se volvió para mirarla un momento.- Los... tenketsus, ¿cuántos hay?- Hinata lo miró.

-Um... depende...- se tocó el labio ligeramente.- ¿Quieres... que te cuente toda la... historia o...?- él suspiró, reñegándose a sí mismo por hacerle aquella pregunta.

-Solo... olvídalo.- se volvió para cerrar la puerta.

-Cuarenta y seis.- susurró.- Yo puedo... ver cuarenta... y seis...- no le estaba mirando.

-Seguro.- cerró de un portazo.- [Qué tonta, podría habérmelo dicho antes...]

Se quitó la camisa y la tiró a una esquina.

"La única cosa que sabe hacer es lavar la ropa y tener este sitio limpio" Sonrió amargado "Ya sueno como un marido enfadado..."

Sasuke movió la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared, refirmando su espalda en la puerta.

"Y la gente hoy en día solo parece divertirse al unirse a otra persona para siempre, es ridículo, lo más ridículo es que ellos ahora quieren niños..."

Entonces... ¿por qué Kei sonreía todo el día?

"Quizás porque Kei no es una persona que pretende estar enamorado de otra en una misión..."

Sí, probablemente por eso...

El Uchiha, cansado, metió el pie en el agua caliente, siseando por el dolor de haber estado corriendo y saltando constantemente aquel día.

Necesitaba unos pies nuevos.

Y un entrenamiento intensivo, que le hiciera olvidar todo.

Los profesores tenían días libres, ¿no? Él debería usarlos para entrenar, y no perder forma física ni fuerza.

Solo debía pedir unos días libres, luego...

Una vez su cuerpo se sumergió completamente en el agua caliente, empezó a frotarse los ojos. Le dolían. Estar viendo senbons volando todo el día era más cansado que luchar contra un centenar de kage-bunshins del hiperactivo Naruto cuando tenía el azucar elevado.

Sí eso pasaba alguna vez.

El agua, de repente pareció como si una fina sombra empezara a cubrirlo. Sasuke se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar.

Solo agua.

Suspiró y se levantó, sin humor para seguir dándose un baño.

"Echo de menos una ducha en casa..."

El aire fuera del cuarto de baño lo golpeó con crudeza, y él no pudo esperar para coger unos calzoncillos.

-Sasuke...- lo llamó Hinata desde la cocina.

-Qué.

-No habrás cogido las vendas húmedas, ¿no?

-[Qué crees que soy, un niño? Por supuesto que no he cogido las húmedas]No.- él no supo por qué se sintió tan sumamente cansado en ese momento. Después de todo, había tenido un día muy largo, un día demasiado cansado.

Despertándose incómodamente, habiendo tenido que soportar a mujeres demasiado sentimentales (su mujer, Marta y Gahana), perdiendo un día de entrenamiento, siendo atacado por bastantes senbons y sintiéndose absolutamente disgustado por no se sabe a ciencia cierta qué razon.

Él quería irse, acabar ese día. La rutina diaria lo estaba matando, y hoy había sido uno de esos días de "quiero matar a Itachi y ser el dueño de mi vida de una vez por todas". La puerta se abrió ligeramente y él miró a Hinata con los ojos fríos.

-Qué.- la joven parpadeó rápidamente.

-Um... ¿estás hambriento?- movió la cabeza y se quitó la camisa.

-No, solo quiero dormir.- asintió y empezó a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, para no molestarle.

-[Me duele la espalda, me duele la cabeza, mis pies me queman... haz algo, ¡por favor!]- tenía todas aquellas palabras en la punta de su lengua, pero nada salió de sus labios. Los había cerrado firmemente. La puerta acabó de hacer un "click", propio de que se había cerrado. Suspiró y se acostó en el futón.- Odio todo esto. [Quiero mi vieja vida de vuelta...]

[b]continuará[/b]


	16. Chapter 16

[b]CAPÍTULO 17: LUCHA[/b]

Sasuke llegó pronto a casa aquella noche. Tina había cerrado la tienda por "cuestiones personales" y Kei tenía que acompañar a Sono a ver al doctor para ver qué tal iba su embarazo.

Honestamente, Uchiha Sasuke no tenía ganas de volver a casa, quería estar fuera.

Entró silenciosamente y se descalzó, desabrochándose a la vez el porta-kunais. Hinata no estaba en la cocina.

Enarcó las cejas, pensando que quizás se hubiera echado a dormir temprano, pero también podía estar fuera o comprando... La verdad, no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con ella.

Ni con ella ni con nadie.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio la ropa de calle de la chica sobre la cama.

-Has venido pronto.- dijo tranquila, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, justo antes de concentrarse en doblar la ropa y ordenarla.- ¿Te han herido hoy?

-No.- contestó con palabras vacías, permaneciendo en su sitio, estático. Después de doblar unas cuantas prendas más, la chica pensó que él estaba esperando a que ella hiciera alguna cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- la vista del moreno volvió en sí, como si hubiera estado perdido en algún lugar de su mente. Empezaba a pensar demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, perdiéndose de la realidad.

-Qué.- la joven carraspeó.

-Pareces... pareces cansado.- vio con sus ojos blancos cómo suspiraba y se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Lo estoy. Debería ir a comprarme unos zapatos nuevos. Además, mañana tengo el día libre.- se frotó la cara. El corazón de la joven pareció encogerse al verlo así. Parecía tan cansado... y en cierto modo, frustrado. Kiba solía tener la misma expresión cuando entrenaban durante horas, cuando Kurenai-sensei le decía que no se estaba esforzando "lo suficiente".

-Puedes ir mañana entonces.- le dijo, sumisa.- Ahora deberías dormir...

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.- se levantó, caminando hacia el baño, cerrando con un portazo. Desde fuera, Hinata podía escuchar como caía el agua en la pila del lavabo. Poco después, volvió a salir de esa habitación, con la cara medio mojada y el entrecejo fruncido.

Aplastó su cara contra la almohada, suspirando y volviéndose para ver cómo la Hyuuga seguía con su trabajo, esperando a que Morfeo lo abrazara.

Ella trabajaba en la casa, y él la miraba.

Silencio.

El Uchiha se fijó en que no se había pintado las uñas.

Y maldita sea, él tenía que estar haciendo misiones de rango C ó B, pero no, él [i]tenía[/i] que estar con los niños, en misiones de rango D...

Era un maldito día más perdido...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando regular su respiración.

[i]La aldea de la Lluvia[/i] le mimaba fuera con fiestas, clubs privados y atenciones especiales. Sin embargo, dentro de casa, se sentía completamente frustrado y sin poder hacer nada...

Suspiró y miró cómo Hinata doblaba dos de sus camisas, poniéndolas después en una torre pequeña y cogiéndolas para colocarlas en el estante superior del armario. Giró la cabeza y miró cómo se movía hacia el ropero, alineándolas perfectamente con las que había allí.

Odiaba cuando la gente tocaba sus cosas. No importaba que ella lo llevara haciendo desde hacía unos meses, no... Aunque ella lo hubiera hecho durante tanto tiempo, seguía sin gustarle ni una pizca.

Un momento, ¿por qué ella estaba caminando hacia donde estaba él?

Intentó hacerse el dormido, inhalando y exhalando despacio, profundamente.

-Sasuke...

-[Estoy durmiendo...]

-¿Tienes frío?

-[No, ¿verdad? Es verano, y tengo encima mío unas mantas, ¿qué estás pensando?]

Hinata suspiró, y un escalofrío atravesó la espina dorsal del moreno cuando su cabello fue peinado y colocado al lado de su cuello. Justo detrás de su oreja.

Se imaginó que lo que le había tocado eran dedos.

La llema de unos dedos acarició de nuevo su piel, siguiendo las líneas del principio de su camisa, y apretando ligeramente contra su hombro.

Sintió como si alguien pusiera una manta para taparle completamente, hasta el cuello.

Peleando instintivamente, sus ojos se abrieron para mirar el rostro de la chica. Estaba sonriendo débilmente, con las cejas dibujadas en una línea que intentaba mostrar un rostro de simpatía hacia él. Alrededor de esos ojos, había venas que asomaban tras su piel.

...

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirando aquella habitación.

Kei había estado golpeando la puerta sin parar desde hacía unos dos minutos. Sí, lo había estado contando.

-¿Debería... Quieres que...?- susurró Hinata. También se había despertado por el golpeteo continuo. Parecía que su rostro estaba enmarcado con media sonrisa de lado. El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

-No, se irá pronto.- miró hacia donde estaba ella, sentada sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la puerta. Los ojos, vacíos. Siguió mirando hacia abajo, hasta su cintura. Debía ser gracioso, mirar a la gente cuando las personas tenían la guardia baja.

-¡Uchiha! ¡Sé que estás despierto! ¡Levántate ahora mismo!- era imposible confundir aquel grito al otro lado de la puerta.

-Puedo decirle que tienes hoy el día libre.- volvió a susurrar. Él volvió a negar con la cabeza, y la joven no dijo nada más.

-¡Uchiha! ¡Levántate anes de que me avergüence de ti!- más golpes.- También tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Venga!- vuelta a llamar.- ¡Puedo echar la puerta abajo! Pero no quiero entrar si estáis haciendo algo.- elevó el tono un poco.- Si estáis haciendo cosas... puedo entenderlo, sé que acariciarse y besarse está bien, pero si tienes que ir a trabajar o hacer algo importante podría ser vergonzoso salir a la calle oliendo a...- la puerta se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver a un Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos. Kei sonrió.- ¡Sabía que funcionaría! Venga vamos, los chicos seguramente...

-Es mi día libre.- gruñó el moreno, cruzando sus brazos para cubrirse un poco del frío. Los ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡¿QUÉ? Bueno, ¿y se puede saber por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Estabas muy ocupado asumiendo...- frunció el entrecejo.- Ayer no te vi.

-Oh.- Kei se refirmó sobre la puerta.- Sabes que cuando tu pides unos días libres, es porque vas a tener que hacer misiones de rango B, ¿verdad?

-O solo es que tengo un día libre.- respondió.- Venga, ve a trabajar.- iba a volver a cerrar la puerta cuando el shinobi puso una mano un instante.

-Una cosa, ¿has escuchado lo que le pasó ayer a la madre de Tina?- hizo un puchero.- Creo que la taverna va a estar cerrada durante un tiempo.- El Uchiha asintió rápidamente.

-Bien.

-¡Tendremos que ver un nuevo sitio donde vernos luego!- volvió a sonreír.- ¿Qué te parece el local que hay al lado del de Tina?

-Lo que quieras, no voy a salir hoy a ningún sitio.- con eso dicho, estampó la puerta con fuerza en sus narices.

-Gracias.- se escuchó al otro lado, antes de que el silencio inundara el lugar.

Sasuke cerró su paraguas, agitándolo un poco para quitarle algunas gotas de lluvia. Le había contado a Hinata lo de la taverna de Tina, y había pasado el resto del día con una mujer silenciosa y depresiva. No era como si su propia madre hubiera muerto o algo, ¿por qué ese cambio de humor?

Suspiró de nuevo y vio la lluvía caer fuera. Hinata salió de la tienda de tés y se colocó al lado de Sasuke, bajo el mismo paraguas.

El Uchiha no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado acompañándolo a ir de tiendas, y todavía menos, ¿por qué no había cogido otro paraguas para ella?

-Perdona, pero deberíamos darnos prisa o cerrarán.- susurró tranquila. Él asintió en silencio, intentando ignorar el olor que salía de la joven, a limpio y a frutas.

-Necesitaré zapatos.- y por eso, habían salido de casa, aunque se estaba acabando la tarde, estaba oscuro y lleno de barro. Iban a comprar zapatos. Le costó menos de quince minutos encontrar un par que fuera confortable, pero cuando iba a mirar a Hinata para que se fueran, pensó que igual ella tendría que comprar alguna cosa también.- ¿Vas a comprar algo?- la joven negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy... estoy bien.- el de ojos negros suspiró.

-No vamos a volver a venir en un tiempo. Si te ha gustado algo, cógelo.

-Um... no, no... necesito nada. Gra... gracias de todas formas.- contestó mientras se agarraba las manos inconscientemente.

Sasuke asintió ligeramente y cogió las bolsas para salir de la tienda.

Una vez fuera bajo la lluvia, miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar un sitio de abrigo. Incluso si estaba lloviendo con tanta fuerza, parecía que a las compradoras compulsivas no les importaba. Podría ser el día más fatídico del año y a ellas les daría completamente lo mismo.

-Vamos a parar a comer algo.- no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que era ir de tiendas con una chica. Kei, y cualquier otro hombre de esa aldea, hablaba sobre lo mucho que se aburrían yendo de tiendas con una mujer, pero Hinata no había hecho absolutamente nada que pudiera molestarlo.

-Vale.- lanzó una mirada hacia ella, viendo cómo la chica estudiaba los escaparates de las tiendas que tenían delante desinteresadamente, y acabó pensando que Hinata igual estaba en silencio porque, precisamente, estaba con él. Había visto la cantidad de bolsas que había llevado a casa cuando fue de compras con Marta y Sono.

-¿No te gusta ir de tiendas?- le preguntó mientras la guiaba dentro de una especie de restaurante, moviendo el paraguas para quitar el agua que sobraba. Los ojos de la Hyuuga decían claramente "¿me estás preguntado a mí?".

-Um... no siempre...- la miró por un momento, pensando que ella quería decir algo más, pero pronto perdió el hilo, justo en el momento en que alguien pronuncio su nombre.

-¿Uchiha?- Tina le estaba hablando, agarrando una bolsa.- Me alegra verte aquí.- sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, y parecía bastante afectada.- Perdona por no abrir la tienda hoy pero...- su voz se desgarró, sin poder seguir la frase.

-Entiendo.- asintió el moreno, bloqueando las emociones familiares, que intentaban avanzar en su pecho. Él lo entendía, demasiado bien a decir verdad.

-Espero poder encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerse cargo del local por mi mientras yo no pueda, porque, ya sabes, no me vendría nada bien que mis consumidores encontraran otro local que les guste más...- carraspeó, con los ojos húmedos.- ¿Sabes, por alguna casualidad, de alguien que pudiera llevar mi tienda? No tendría que trabajar a jornada completa, solo por las noches estaría bien.- sus ojos, automáticamente, se centraron en Hinata. A su mujer siempre la asociaban con la mejor preparadora de té.

-Um, no. A nadie.- los ojos de Tina vibraron como los de una muñeca de porcelana.

-Oh, está bien. Seguiré buscando, solo espero...- un pequeño estirón en su manga hizo que el Uchiha se volviera hacia su esposa.

-Sasuke, quizás yo... ¿podría ayudar?

-No, no debes...

-¡Oh! ¡Sería precioso si lo hicieras!- las lágrimas empezaron a cristalizarse en los ojos de la mesera.- Oh, por favor, solo hasta que encuentre un sustituto.- Sasuke intentó apartarse de aquella mujer, por lo menos mentalmente. ¿Por qué demonios ahora parecía que fuera a llorar?

-No, Hinata, no puedes hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?- la nariz de la mujer se estaba poniendo colorada, y la moquita amenazaba con gotear.

-Porque...- suspiró.- Ella no se siente cómoda entre demasiada gente.

-Oh.- se llevó un dedo a los labios para morder un poco la uña.- Perdon... ¿No quieres que ella haga mi trabajo, eh?- se rió un poco.- Te veré luego.- En el momento en que pasó al lado de Hinata, Sasuke suspiró, refunfuñando. Y Hinata cogió un poco la manga de la mujer, para que le prestara atención.

-Te... ayudaré, Tina-san.- sus ojos blancos mostraban determinación.- Yo... llevaré tu tetería mientras... te pones bien...- antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, la mujer se abalanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Hinata! ¡Te quiero mucho!- volvió a sorberse los mocos.- Por favor, ¡cuida mi tienda! ¡No tardaré mucho en recuperarme, lo prometo!- sacó el llavero para coger una de las piezas.- Toma, intentaré estar mañana.- volvió a sorber los mocos.- ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!- se volvió a Sasuke, con una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro.- Gracias.- con eso, se giró y abandonó el restaurante. El Uchiha se sentía un poco molesto, era la primera vez que Hinata no le hacía caso. No era que le ordenara las cosas, pero eran consejos que debía acatar al pie de la letra. La cara de la Hyuuga estaba completamente roja, y miró la llave que todavía sostenía entre sus dedos.

-Lo siento. No podía... dejarla ir así.- tartamudeó.

-Ahora es tu problema.- dijo calmado.

-De acuerdo.- incluso después de que hubiera pasado un rato entre la gente, aquella conversación la había alejado de la realidad en la que se encontraban, es decir, un local abarrotado de gente. Se volvió a agarrar a la manga del moreno.

·

Volvieron a casa un poco después de su viaje en las tiendas, y Sasuke estuvo ocupado al llegar, absorvido en la meditación. Hinata, miraba la llave encima de la mesa, para luego suspirar y alejarse de allí.

Empezaría al día siguiente, debería trabajar en una tienda de té real, algo que ella nunca había hecho antes, y en lo que esperaba no defraudar a nadie. Cogió su diario personal y empezó a escribir.

Una vez su brazo empezó a protestar por el sobreesfuerzo, paró y crugió los huesos de su cuello y sus muñecas. Debía haber estado escribiendo por unas cuantas horas, estaba realmente sorprendida por su trabajo. Hinata miró a su alrededor de forma rápida, viendo cómo Sasuke estaba sentado, inmóvil, con la respiración suave.

Sonrió ligeramente, pensando que se había quedado dormido sentado.

Esa sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, con forme él despertó de su letargo, abriendo los ojos sin mirar a ningún punto fijo y volver a cerrarlos. El hermano de Sasuke, realmente, había destrozado la vida del moreno. Nadie le había causado tal dolor, tal estres...

Los dedos de la joven fueron a parar a sus labios, pensando. Ese acto era un hábito que había ido adquiriendo con los años.

Para ella, era completamente cierto que se suponía que tenía que trabajar duramente las sendas del Clan Hyuuga, pero nunca había sentido que dependiera exclusivamente de eso. Era cierto que su padre le había dado lecciones y muchas críticas, y sabía las razones por las que le decía que no trabajaba lo suficiente, que ella era demasiado suave... pero nunca se había presionado tanto a ella misma como lo hacía Sasuke consigo mismo. Su padre le decía cosas similares a Hanabi, pero bastantes menos veces. Quizás era porque su hermana nunca se equivocaba en el estilo Kawarimi, a diferencia de ella.

Pero ahora bien, ¿era cierto que ella ya no era la heredera? ¿Era cierto entonces que Naruto-kun se había casado con Haruno Sakura

Oh, ella quería poder encontrar respuestas a aquellas preguntas, pero solamente le tocaba esperar por el momento, ya que ella no podía abandonar esa misión. Incluso si ella fuera una mujer civil de Konoha, y no fuera una ninja, había prometido ayudar todo lo que pudiera.

Descubrió, mientras pensaba, que en todo ese tiempo había estado estudiando la posición de Sasuke en el mismo sitio, viendo con su Byakugan el tenketsu bloqueado de su hombro. Hinata, lentamente y en silencio, se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la otra habitación, intentando no hacer nada de ruido sobre el parqué.

-Sasuke.- susurró, para no hacer que se sobresaltara. Después de todo, estaba muy concentrado. Notó cómo sus músculos se tensaban, percibiéndola, pero no abrió los ojos.

-Hmm.

-[¿Cómo decírselo... sin que suene como que le he estado analizando ahora mismo?]- su cara se tiñó de rojo mientras abría la boca para hablar, mucho más suave que antes.- Tu cuerpo... está... está tenso.- dos ojos rojos fueron su respuesta.

-¿Y?- movió las manos, nerviosa. Notaba como empezaban a sudar.

-Y... tus hombros... Tus hombros están...- apartó la vista, incapaz de seguir manteniendo el contacto con el chico, nerviosa.- No... no importa.- antes de dar media vuelta para abandonar la habitación, el Uchiha le contestó, sin ningún tinte en su voz de enfado.

-¿Puedes hacer algo sobre eso?- sin confiar en que algo saliera de sus labios, la chica asintió. Cuando vio que volvía a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, empezó a caminar hacia él, poniéndose a sus espaldas y colocando las manos, completamente heladas, sobre sus hombros. Activó el poder de su línea sucesoria, el Byakugan, empezando a ver, absolutamente todo, en una gama de blanco y negro.

Sin embargo, el chakra que corría por el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke era negro y morado, y ella no tenía ni idea de por qué.

"¿Podría ser algún tipo de veneno?"

Hyuuga Hinata estaba estudiando los distintos tipos de veneno cuando le comunicaron esa misión, sin dejarle acabar. Por eso, no podía saber con certeza si era o no un tipo que no había estudiado aún.

-Pu... Puede que duela.

-No me importa.- una vez él le dio permiso para empezar, sus dedos se deslizaron por encima de su camisa, apretando en algunos puntos, con precisión, con sumo cuidado. Todavía con las manos sobre su camisa, vio que había bastantes más donde debía aplicar el chakra con la punta de sus dedos. Paró para pensar cómo debía hacerlo, y notó entonces que la respiración de su compañero era rápida y profunda, como si hubiera estado corriendo en ese mismo instante mucho tiempo. Estaba muy agitado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupada de haber hecho algo mal. Vio cómo meneaba la cabeza, todavía de espaldas a ella, mientras algunos cabellos caían desordenadamente sobre su nuca.

-¿Qué has hecho?- el sentimiento de terror se hizo presente en la cara de la Hyuuga.

-Ano... Yo no sé... si he hecho algo... ¡No creo que haya hecho algo mal! ¿Te hace daño? ¡Perdona!- con la cara cubierta de rubor, miró hacia sus pies, empezando a bajar las manos de su espalda con sentimiento de culpa.

-Está bien.- suspiró el joven.- Lo que sea que hayas hecho, hace que ahora tenga ganas de saltar.- se giró para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Te apetece luchar?- la primera sirena de peligro acudió a la cabeza de la joven, gritando en su mente.

-[¡No! ¡Dí que no! ¡Si peleas contra él, te matará!]- el brillo en los ojos negros le dijo a la Hyuuga que, seguramente, no le había lastimado chakra, es más, parecía como si le hubiera llenado de energías.

-¿O tienes miedo?- preguntó ante su silencio, con la ceja enarcada.

-Um... no.- Honestamente, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, no había peleado en serio desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no sabía si él intentaría matarla si peleaban.

-¿Entonces qué?- en un segundo se había levantado, empezando a calentar en el sitio como si ella hubiera aceptado.

-Yo no... no estoy segura, yo... yo debería...- se levantó también.- ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?- él movió la cabeza con violencia, sorprendiéndola.

-Y qué. Venga vamos, atácame.- la retó, con la espalda completamente recta y un brazo tras su espalda, el otro hacia adelante, esperando su ataque. Ella retrocedió un paso.

-Podría herirte.

-No, si puedo evitarlo de alguna forma.- los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron, alertas. Su corazón empezó a bombear con violencia en su pecho, latiendo en sus oídos.

-¿Qué pasa si tú me hieres [i]a mí[/i]?

-No lo haré.

Finalmente, decidió tomar un poco de distacia. Había decidido complacerle, y abandonar cuando aquello se estuviera volviendo peligroso.

Respiró una profunda bocanada de aire y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, agradeciendo que el dormitorio fuera suficientemente amplio como para poder poner los futones en la esquina más lejana, y el armario al lado de la puerta.

El regalo de Sono (un perro enorme que habían conseguido en el festival) estaba en el suelo, entre el armario y una esquina.

Sasuke movió los dedos con la palma hacia arriba, llamándola a que fuera.

Tras otra inspiración de aire, profunda, susurró: "Byakugan".

De repente, empezó a ver montones de manos, mangas de kimono y pelo negro flotando, en completo silencio, por la habitación. Ninguno de sus golpes consiguió tocarle ni rozarle, él era demasiado rápido.

Hinata se alegró por haberle ayudado a controlar el chakra que circulaba de más en el cuerpo del moreno, pero aquello mismo empezó a preocuparle por si perdía el control de su propia fuerza y la hería, o algo por el estilo. De repente, él cambió su táctica, y fue a atacarla, aunque ninguna vez la tocó. La chica deseó que él lo estuviera haciendo a posta, aunque también podría ser que fuera lo suficientemente rápida para evitar sus manos.

Sharingan contra Byakugan, y las palpitaciones de sus corazones sonando con fuerza en sus oídos.

Sasuke volvió a cambiar su estrategia de nuevo, dirigiéndose a atacar hacia su cuerpo. La chica vio cómo su mano iba volando peligrosamente hacia su rodilla, y al apartarla, intentó agarrar un poco el kimono que todavía estaba en ese espacio, sin llegar a cogerlo del todo. La Hyuuga vio cómo, en cuestión de segundos, él se ponía a sus espaldas, para agarrarla de las axilas y tirarla al suelo.

Los ojos blancos de la joven se abrieron, salvajes.

"¡Me prometió que no me haría daño!"

Recuperando rápidamente sus sentidos, puso su pie en el suelo y giró sobre si misma, impidiendo que él la derribara, ignorando el repentino dolor de sus rodillas. Le miró a los ojos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no le dio tiempo a aceptar aquella sorpresa. Estaba avanzando con rapidez hacia ella de nuevo, y una mano iba directa hacie ella, otra vez.

"¡Va en serio!"

Chilló con terror para que parara.

[i]"No, si puedo evitarlo de alguna forma"[/i]

Sasuke quería que ella le hiciera daño, y para que se lo tomara en serio, había intentado que fuera lo más real posible. Verdaderamente, el Uchiha no quería pelear contra una mujer, él quería pelear contra un Hyuuga.

Aquella realidad golpeó a Hinata con fuerza. En ese momento en que ambos habían parado, la joven entendió sus verdaderos motivos para pelear contra ella. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, la joven apartó de un manotazo la mano de su oponente, y atacó directa a la mejilla de él, olvidando que la manga de su kimono le cubría la palma, reduciendo el curso de su chakra.

Empezó a rotar, sobre sí misma en una curva, y sus pies se levantaron del suelo.

Le dolieron los hombros y los codos cuando dejó de usar su defensa absoluta, cayendo al suelo, respirando pesadamente y de forma rápida.

Sasuke la miraba, con media sonrisa en el rostro. Las aspas negras del Sharingan giraban en sus ojos, cada vez más lentas, y el pelo le cubría prácticamente el rostro.

Si él le hubiera dado un segundo más, ella le habría pedido que parara, pero por eso mismo él la había atacado de nuevo, forzándola a defenderse antes de que una voz pequeñita, al fondo de su cabeza, le dijera que lo hicera o caería contra él.

A ella no le gustaba sentirse acorralada.

Hinata se echó hacia delante y bloqueó el golpe que iba contra su estómago. Se dobló sobre sí misma cuando sintió el golpe de unos nudillos en sus costillas, pero vio cómo él había bajado la fuerza de sus ataques.

De repente, le empezó a resultar muy cómodo pelear contra él, podía ver a través de sus golpes, y por otra parte, no quería resultar herida y que la gente pensara que [i]su marido[/i] la maltrataba.

Por un momento, Hinata vio un hueco para atacar, y lanzó su mano contra su mejilla de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que él se giraba sobre sus costillas, para evitarlo, ella vio otro espacio para poder golpearle. Con un sonrojo presente en sus mejillas por el ejercicio físico, le golpeó justo en el cuello.

Él abrió la boca con asombro, sorprendido, e intentó agarrar su brazo para poder respirar mejor. Era como si su balanza se hubiera desequilibrado, dejándole inestable. Una vez el dolor remitió de su espalda y su rodilla, empezó a caer sobre ella.

"Maldita sea, golpeado por alguien mucho más bajo que yo, y mucho más débil que yo."

Estaba completamente regocijado ante aquello, aunque no lo demostrara. Había sido una experiencia educativa, al menos ahora podría recordar que nunca antes, alguien más débil que él, le había atacado por la espalda.

Con forme se iba yendo la tensión, y la energía volvía lentamente en él, Sasuke emitió algún tipo de sonido, como si se estuviera riendo. Todavía respirando agitado, colocó una mano en las costillas de la mujer.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando ella habló, inconscientemente cerca del oído del hombre.

-¿Debería irme?

-No.- carraspeó.- Necesito encontrar la manera de moverme bien.- dijo crujiendo la mandíbula antes de que, experimentalmente, tocara la mano de la joven. Tenía que agarrarse a algo, aunque ella fuera la mitad de pesada que él.- [Maldita sea]- Una voz en su cabeza empezó a cantar.- [[i]¿Te estás excitando, ¿no es verdad?[/i] No, es solo por el combate [i]¿Por eso has querido saltar sobre ella, ¿no?[/i] Demonios, no... Espera... Encima de ella]- notó cómo su hombro se doblaba, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de aquella cercanía?

Se sorprendió al verla a su lado, parada, para empezar a poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, cargando su peso en ella para empezar a caminar. Solo sentía calor porque... ella lo estaba llevando, empezando a darse la vuelta, agarrado a ella, que controlaba sus movimientos como él había estado haciendo solo unos momentos antes. La mano libre del chico agarró la de la joven antes de que decidiera volver a aplicarle chakra en algún tenketsu, o algo parecido.

Respiraciones agitadas, y silencio.

-No puedo escaparme.- dijo ella, y si el Uchiha no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que ella lo había dicho con una pizca de humor, hubiera pensado, seguro, que estaba llorando.

-Inténtalo.- susurró, ronco. De repente, empezaba a tener calor. Hinata empezó a coger su brazo para quitar el peso del Uchiha de encima de ella, al mismo tiempo que él entrecerraba un poco más el brazo para que no pudiera escaparse tan fácilmente.- ¿Qué? ¿No puedes?- le preguntó, ligero. La joven movió la cabeza en señal de negación, y su cabello rozó su garganta sin saber cómo. Sasuke sintió lo mucho que se estaba acercando a ella cuando su brazo se colocó en el estómago de la mujer.-[[i]Es plano[/i]]- dijo una voz en su cabeza. De repente, se apartó un poco de ella, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

La joven movió los hombros, destensándolos, y se dio la vuelta hacia él. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y parpadeaba rápidamente. La ligera curbatura de los extremos de sus labios le indicaron al moreno que la Hyuuga no estaba del todo contenta por lo que había hecho.

"Por supuesto que no lo está. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa por la mente de un hombre ante una situación como esta"

La joven humedeció sus labios, pasando la lengua por la comisura lentamente, y se acomodó el cabello en la espalda.

Sasuke humedeció sus labios también, por razones completamente distintas a lo que había hecho la joven.

"¿Podría ser que ella me dejara ver el escote de su kimono? ¿Quiere que se lo quite?" (N/T: cuando lo he leído en inglés he pensado que estaba loca, Sasuke teniendo esos pensamientos tan pervertidos, pero es cierto, amigos míos... he leído las siguientes líneas y que me ahorquen si no significa eso!jajajaja, que cute!)

El calor empezó a correr a su cara y sus oídos, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella empezara a gritarle por aquel entrenamiento.

-¿Es por esto?- sus manos fueron fácilmente a coger los extremos del cuello de su kimono, poniéndoselo bien. Probablemente ni se había dado cuenta de que se veía la puntilla de su ropa interior en el hombro.

-[Es blanco...]- Sasuke se volvió y peinó su pelo hacia atrás.- Si, yo estoy... [Estoy caliente, estaba mirándote...] Estoy seguro de que es... suficiente, por hoy.- cogió ropa limpia del armario sin mirar a la chica, yendo hacia el maño.- Voy a lavarme.- la joven asintió y empezó a levantarse del suelo. Con una mano en el pomo de la puerta del baño, algo en su pecho empezó a quemarle.- ¿Te he hecho daño?

-¿Eh?- los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa, brillando, todavía más blancos.- ¡No! No, tú nunca... Gracias.- asintió, todavía sin mirarla.

-Te has protegido bien.

-Mmm.- asintió, decidiendo explicarle antes de que él se enfadara con ella.- La técnica del puño suave hiere aunque no llegue a tocar a su oponente.- De repente sintió cómo él la miraba con los ojos negros, completamente abiertos.

-Sigue hablando.- se sonrojó levemente.

-Umm... Es por... es por el curso del chakra... Si yo dirijo el chakra a través de mis dedos... hacia ti, te golpea, incluso si tú solo... solo pasas cerca.

-¿Sin llegar a tocarme?- cruzó la habitación, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, y él se puso en cuclillas, para estar a su mismo nivel.- ¿Cómo? [Si consiguiera eso, cerrar el curso de chakra de Itachi, sería mucho más fácil.]- ella parpadeó rápidamente.

-Um... no es... no es fácil...- paró de hablar, se sentía abrumada por la repentina atención.- Necesitas... controlar per... perfectamente el... chakra, y tú... tú... seguramente... necesitas ver... los tenketsus... para darle...

-Sabiendo dónde tengo que golpear, no importaría.- sus ojos la escrutaron, concentrados.

-Pero si tu... si tú golpeas demasiado fuerte... ellos podrían... ¡podrían morir!

-Imagina que [i]quiero[/i] que mueran.- la boca de la chica se abrió y cerró sin emitir sonido alguno. Al final, no se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

-¡No... no te voy a enseñar eso!

-¿Qué?

-Yo no... ¡Yo no quiero ser quien te lo enseñe! Yo no puedo... ¡Yo no puedo decirte cómo hacerlo!- mentalmente, se cerró en banda.- Sasuke se sintió como si Hinata le hubiera tirado al suelo, agarrando la alfombra sobre la que él estaba, estirando. Primero ella le daba la munición, y luego se negaba a darle el arma. Sus cejas, empezaron a fruncirse lentamente, perdiendo gradualmente la visión de la joven.

-[Hinata, matar a Itachi es la razón por la que vivo, necesito aprender esto si quiero ser libre. No deberías sentirte culpable sobre algo como eso, es la vida del Ninja...]- los brazos, que estaban descansando apoyados en las piernas del hombre sobre los codos, estaban muy cerca de los dedos de la joven. Ella había colocado sus manos sobre sus labios, mordisqueándose una uña nerviosa, destrozando el pintauñas que la pintaba.

El Uchiha vio cómo sus manos eran mucho más grandes, más oscuras... que las de ella. Las de la Hyuuga eran, definitivamente, mucho más suaves al tacto, él lo había comprobado. Era algo natural si la técnica de los Hyuugas ni siquiera tocaba a su oponente. Incluso sus uñas estaban mucho más cuidadas que la de el resto de las mujeres. Sasuke recordó todas las veces que había estado golpeando, entrenando, bajo la lluvia, cortándose numerosas veces por su entrenamiento.

Cogió su mano y la miró con cuidado, para luego mirar las venas que surcaban su muñeca, azules por completo, resaltadas en la piel, completamente blanca.

Era... fascinante.

La realidad cayó de repente sobre él, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba... tocándola, estudiando de forma curiosa su mano, encerrada en la suya, sin saber, aparentemente cómo había llegado a hacer eso.

Hinata, por su parte, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas, y sintiendo cómo su corazón repicaba en su cabeza, acelerado.

Sasuke hizo la única cosa que [i]podía[/i] (N/T: si ella lo pone en cursiva, yo también! Ole que arte tiene esta mujer de destrozar momentos de amorcitoooo, me encantaaaaa) hacer en una situación como aquella. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y empezó a caminar hacia el baño, sin volver la vista atrás.

No tenía ni idea de por qué se había quedado antes mirando la piel que asomaba por el escote de su kimono, ni por qué al tocar su mano ahora había sentido un hormigueo.

"¡¿Qué... es esto? ¿Por qué no puedo decir nada? ¿Por qué... por qué hace que sienta esta calidez?"

·

La joven suspiró y cruzó los brazos, confundida por el repentino frío que la había invadido al marcharse él.

"Puede que sea la corriente, debo asegurarme que las ventanas y las puertas están bien cerradas"

Ninguno de los dos volvería a sacar ese tema de nuevo, como si fuera una pregunta sin respuesta, como si olvidaran lo que había pasado.

Lo que sea que se suponía que [b]eso[/b] significaba...

[b]continuará...[/b]


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 18

La siguiente semana fue bastante educativa, estuvo aprendiendo de su joven aprendiz femenina, Gahana, que no le gustaba buscar insectos de tierra. Era una misión para recolectar cierto tipo de aquellos animales para poder retrasar la muerte de algún paciente por unas pocas horas, para ver si podían hacer algo por su vida.

Esa noche, Sasuke estaba seguro de que a Hinata no le agradaría nada que llegara a casa con los zapatos completamente llenos de mugre, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que no decía nada, solo los cogía para lavarlos inmediatamente, en silentio.

A lo largo de esa semana, Hagane Tanaka pasó unas cuantas horas hablando y familiarizándose con los jóvenes estudiantes. El Uchiha se sorprendió al ver lo amistoso que era ese hombre, que además disponía de mucho tiempo libre para tener tan codiciada carrera en el mundo Ninja. Él era un experto, y además de los más raros en especialidad. Por eso, no era sorprendente que aquellas misiones fueran tan cuantiosamente recompensadas. Había sido generoso, sin lugar a dudas, de enseñarles las reglas de uso del senbon, pero les prohibió usarlas diciendo unas palabras crudas sobre esas técnicas en los combates reales.

Sasuke no podía esperar para usar eso en un combate real.

·

Por supuesto, Hinata, que había prometido llevar la tetería de Tina, abría unas cuantas horas antes de que él terminara de trabajar, y solo cerraba a la hora de irse a dormir.

Aquello hacía que él pasar mucho tiempo solo en casa.

Por eso, había decidido pasar más tiempo en la tetería, como un consumidor más, hasta la hora de cerrar. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y por lo menos, su esposa no intentaba acosarle para que leyera u ordenara alguna cosa.

Sasuke, había decidido que le gustaba aquella ausencia de paz.

Que a él no le gustara cómo Hinata se había negado a darle más de dos copas de sake esa noche, sin importar cuantas veces había prometido él que pagaría el doble de lo que costaban por ellas. Una pequeña parte de él comprendió que lo hacía por su bien, y sabía que él necesitaba a una persona que le pusiera algún tipo de límite. Pero la otra parte de él, la que consideraba que tenía más ego que cerebro, tenía que controlarse para no abalanzarse contra la mujer por no ponérselas.

Una de las cosas buenas de ir a la taverna de Tina, era que Kei y él recibían dos tazas de té gratis cada uno, y no más de tres platos de snacks.

Tina era una mujer generosa.

·

Sasuke estaba a punto de acabar el libro que tenía entre sus manos. "31 cosas que un ninja no debe hacer", cuando Hinata se sentó a su lado. Que ella le mirara era mucho más sencillo para él de soportar a que lo hiciera Kei.

El hombre se había ido unas horas antes, proclamando que estaba muy contento de que Hinata estuviera al cuidado de la tienda, pero que él tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Poco después, prácticamente había ido flotando hasta su mujer, que se encontraba en la puerta, rebosando felicidad sin perder ni un segundo más en hablar con la joven Hyuuga.

La sonrisa de la Hyuuga estaba impresa en su rostro, tímida. Llevaba trabajándola desde hacía unos días, desde que se había dicho que tenía que sonreír más, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era mejor así. Si ella se ponía nerviosa y tímida con los consumidores, Tina tendría que cerrar la tienda hasta que se encontrara en condiciones de volverla a coger ella. El hecho de que la tienda sobreviviera lo mejor posible con poca clientela era ya un beneficio. Además, era mejor para Hinata que no estuviera abarrotada de gente, haciendo de ese local un sitio caótico, de forma que ella perdiera el control de sus propios nervios, como solía hacerlo al encontrarse en una multitud.

De todas formas, las miradas que ella le había dirigido, cuando entraba al local algún hombre fuerte y grande, eran interesantes.

¿Acaso ella estaría cogiendo algo de valor solo con mirarle?

"Ah, no lo creo."

Sasuke la miró un momento, mientras cogía la taza para darle un sorbo al té frío que le había preparado.

Estaba hambriento, y los Dangos lo único que hacían era que tuviera más hambre.

-¿Cansada?- le preguntó, casual. Ella suspiró, tranquila.

-No mucho, ¿tienes hambre?

-[Podría decir que no tengo hambre, y la conversación se acabaría aquí. O... puedo decir que tengo hambre, y hacer que ella cierre antes la tienda.]- se sintió culpable de que ella abandonara el trabajo en la tienda solo para ir a casa y empezar a trabajar de nuevo. Le podría decir que era su problema, y ella se conformaría.

Ese era el único motivo por el que él no intentaba hacerle el camino más fácil a la chica.

Y maldita sea, lo único en lo que debía que fijarse él era en ascender y hacerse más cercano a los oficiales para completar aquella misión...

Parecía como si Hinata se hubiera olvidado de Konoha y de la misión. Seguramente aquello eran como unas vacaciones de la estresante vida que tenía en la mansión Hyuuga.

[i]Capítulo 27. Un ninja normal no debe estar metido en dos misiones al mismo tiempo[/i]

El resto de la explicación le resultó imposible de leer. Era cierto, él estaba enfrascado en demasiadas misiones al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sasuke?- levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos blancos.

-¿Qué?- la joven carraspeó ligeramente y miró alrededor, centrándose en el único hombre que quedaba en el lugar, en la esquina más lejana, cabeceando mientras dormía. Sasuke lo miró también.- ¿Quieres que lo saque fuera?- se sorprendió imaginándose trabajando en aquel sitio como una especie de persona de seguridad. Durante aquella última semana, solo un borracho había intentado destrozar aquel lugar, y había acabado en la calle, bajo la lluvía, unos segundos después.

-¡Ah! No, ¡no tienes por qué hacerlo!- cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué haces cuando yo no estoy por aquí?- preguntó, de repente.

-Mmm... Nada antes de que ocurra algo, pero supongo...- tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, pasando un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja.- supongo que podría cerrar sus tenketsus.

-¿Y si estuvieras sola?

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es tocar aquí...- sus dedos fríos tocaron un punto exacto de la base del cuello del Uchiha.- Y acabaría con la resistencia de su cuerpo. Se desmayaría.- sonrió ligeramente, con los labios rojos.

-No tartamudeas.- apuntó el moreno, volviendo al libro para no apresurarla con su respuesta.

-Lo calculo.- suspiró, incómoda.- Yo no... no... puedo controlarlo...- empezó a desaparecer el nerviosismo cuando el único cliente que había se levantó y se marchó del local.- Solo... solo me pasa cuando... no... cuando no encuentro las palabras.- un sonido salio de sus labios, mezclado entre un sollozo y una risa.

-O cuando cambias de parecer cuando vas a decir algo.- añadió. Él sabía por qué tartamudeaba cuando él estaba cerca, su presencia le hacía ponerse nerviosa. Sabía que intentaba elegir muy bien las palabras cuando estaba con él, y acababa sin decir nada, o sin decir nada coherente.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento callado. Hinata se levantó y fue a limpiar las mesas, para prepararse y cerrar la tienda.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta sonó cuando un cliente entró.

Sasuke se giró en un acto reflejo, parando para mirarlo. Seguidamente decidió volver a su lectura.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de aquel hombre era la misma persona que le había cruzado la cara en la casa de Tanaka. Una alarma se disparó en su cabeza cuando volvió a mirarle, para ver que ese hombre estaba mirando directamente a Hinata.

Vio cómo ese hombre estuvo parado un momento, mirándola simplemente antes de elegir una mesa para sentarse. Era interesante ver cómo Hinata caminaba con cuidado hacia ese consumidor, y claramente le preguntaba si deseaba tomar algo.

-Siento haberte atacado, joven mujer.- algunas hebras de pelo cano (gris) calleron a ambos lados de su cara. Realmente se estaba disculpando.- No estaba... en plenas condiciones aquella noche.- la Hyuuga solo asintió, sin confiar en poder decir algo por sí misma. El hombre se volvió desde su asiento, estudiando la expresión de Sasuke.- ¿Tú eras el tipo al que golpeé?- una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí.

-Siento aquello.- como si le recordara a alguien, aunque no físicamente hablando, ese hombre le recordaba a Kakashi. Era el aura de aquel hombre, una sombra de fuerza, y edad.

-No hay problema.- volvió a su lectura una vez el hombre pidió. Por un momento, todo estuvo en completo silencio, y el libro empezó a volverse aburrido.

"¿Por qué demonios dejé que Kei me convenciera para leer esto?"

Se levantó, con intención de ir a casa y cocinar algo para su hambriento estómago, pero un presentimiento, en lo más profundo de su mente, le hizo recordar que no estaría bien dejar que ella se quedara sola ahora.

O eso pensó Sasuke.

-Así que, ¿dónde trabajas?- preguntó el cliente, sorbiendo su té.

-Estoy haciendo misiones con los Gennins, pero quiero especializarme.- cerró el libro, intentando parecer casual con ese hombre que le había roto la mandíbula y le había chillado a su mujer. Asintió.

-Si alguna vez necesitas discutir algún tipo de misión antes de aceptarlas, ven conmigo, te lo debo.

-Más, me debes más.- apoyó su peso sobre la otra pierna. Vio la curiosidad en el rostro del hombre.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, nadie hace llorar a mi mujer y no paga por ello.- una sonrisa, genuina.

-Tienes razón, he calculado mal. Supongo que ahora eres consciente de mi tolerancia al alcohol.

-Más bien de tu falta de tolerancia.

-Es cierto, es cierto.- se levantó, buscando su billetera.- ¿Cuánto es el té, señora?- Hinata, que había estado detrás de la barra escuchando en silencio la conversación, levantó la mirada.

-Ah, 3 ryuus, por favor.

-¿Solo eso?- sonrió.- Me llamo Yamada, de todas formas. He sido muy desconsiderado.- se explicó asintiendo.- Espero que podamos llevarnos mejor de ahora en adelante.

-Bien.- bajo la mirada del Uchiha, Yamada se volvió y se marchó. Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una persona amistosa para gente que ni siquiera le interesaba.

Algo estaba mal, algo que no había llegado a pensar antes. Desde que tenía recuerdos de su vida, apenas se había rodeado de gente. Uzumaki, Kakashi, y una molesta Haruno.

Kei era, definitivamente, mejor que Naruto, al menos Kei solía estar ocupado con su propia vida, ya que la vida de Hokage no era exactamente tener una vida.

Sintió un pequeño estirón en la manga de su camisa, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos. Unos ojos amables y brillantes lo estaban mirando.

"Refejan luz" se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Estás listo para irnos?

-Sí.- cogió el libro para colocarlo bajo su brazo y miró como ella echaba un último vistazo a la tienda y en las mesas, para asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie por el fondo. Una vez estuvo segura de ello, apagó las luces y cerró la puerta.

El camino a casa fue en un confortable silencio, a excepción de unos humillantes quejidos del estómago de Sasuke, que ahora sonaba sin control por el hambre. Si ella no intentaba esconder que lo escuchaba, él se habría dado cuenta de que ella se estaba riendo.

Yamada pasó más tiempo en la tetería después, diciendo que le gustaba el té que no servían en ningún sitio más. Todo el mundo sabía que él se divertía en compañía de la gente. Sasuke no era un gran hablador, pero incluso pasó buenos ratos mirando a Kei y Yamada discutiendo sobre los hábitos de dormir en las noches de lluvia, cosa que ocasionalmente se veía interrumpido por sus propias opiniones.

Los temas eran totalmente irrelevantes.

Unas pocas semanas de buen té, compañía confortable y misiones fáciles, y Sasuke estaba hablando con ella más que con [i]los tíos[/i].

Hinata miraba el té hervir por enésima vez aquel día antes de sonreír para sus adentros. Era extraño, el sentimiento de culpa la acompañaba siempre que hacía algo con lo que se divertía en aquella misión, pero en ese momento no pasaba.

Como si el que ella estuviera tomándose un tiempo libre en aquella misión para vivir una mentira.

Una mentira que no era exactamente una imaginación suya.

Sasuke parecía pensar eso también. Tenía la expresión relajada, como si mover el contenido de s copa y mirar a los otros tres hombres discutir de una cosa u otra fuera bastante.

La joven se volvió para quitar la tetera humeante y verter el líquido en las tazas, para volver a sentarse. Se había tomado la libertad de caminar entre las mesas y atender a los otros consumidores.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y Hinata de repente se preocupó de que no hubiera suficientes mensas preparadas, todavía era temprano.

-Irashai.- dijo a modo de bienvenida, intentando no tartamudear, especialmente para no fallar en la primera impresión. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verla. Tina estaba entrando, con la boca abierta.- ¡Tina-san!

-¡Hinata-sama!- la mujer rubia sonrió, todavía sorprendida.- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi tienda? ¡Ni siquiera la reconozco!- se abrazaron, ganándose la atención de los clientes.- ¿Tienes alguna intención de comprarla? Realmente está mucho más llena en tus manos!- le guiñó el ojo.- Tienes que enseñarme tu secreto.- Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente y se agarró la manga del kimono, abrumada por la repentina atención de todo el mundo. Una vez las chicas se fueron a una distancia prudente de los hombres, Hinata sonrió.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, ya han pasado unas semanas y he estado con mi familia.- carraspeó.- Estoy todavía un poco triste, pero visto esto, tanta gente, ¡te quiero!- estornudó. Hinata se rió.

-Tina-san.- dijo la joven, sonrojándose.- ¡Déjame que te devuelva las llaves!

-Oh, no tienes por qué hacerlo, yo tengo una copia.- se dio cuenta de su sorpresa, y de que no entendía lo que le decía.- Lo que estaba pensando es que... ¡Quiero que estés aquí! ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo?- los ojos de la mujer estaban brillantes.

-Ah, yo no... yo no creo que pueda...- se movió, inquieta, recordando de repente que tenía que servir el té.- Yo solo... Yo solo lo estuve vigilando por ti.

-Oh, vamos. ¡serías una gran ayuda! Pregúntale a tu hombre si no estás segura.- sonrió, sabiendo por qué lo hacía.- Estará bien, solo piénsalo, no te apresures.- Hinata empezó a frotarse las manos.

-¿Qué tal si... te enseño cómo hacer el té?- tras un entusiasmado asentimiento, Hinata fue a la barra para enseñar a su [i]jefa[/i] cómo hacer té que parecía que a todo el mundo le gustaba. Incluso si el procedimiento y las cantidades debían ser precisas, el hombre que estaba en la mesa de Sasuke (apodado 'guinea pigs') dio su opinión sobre el té hecho por Tina.

-Oh, Hinata-chan, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Has perdido tu toque especial?- exclamó Kei.

-Esto apesta.

-Ah, está bien... Creo que ha echado demasiado azúcar...- dijo otro con un senbon en la boca. Yamada sorprendió a todos.

-Creo que no está tan mal.- con una ligera sonrisa, sus ojos quedaron surcados en arrugas.

-¿De verdad?- Tina miró a la única persona que no había despreciado su té.- ¡Mira Hinata! ¿Ves como [b]te necesito[/b] aquí?- se volvió hacia Sasuke.- ¡Prometo que le pagaré bien!- Sasuke echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirándola con la barbilla levantada y una ceja enarcada.

-No es por el dinero, sino por lo que supone. [Maldita sea, no puedo decir "la quiero en casa para entrenar con ella" delante de un tío que está obsesionado con que las mujeres estén todas bien, más que su propia mujer, de unos 24 ó 27 años, y otro hombre que perdió a su hija y mujer...] Es... Me siento solo en casa.- intentó, sintiéndose un completo estúpido. Para su sorpresa, nadie comentó, excepto Tina, que sonrió victoriosa.

-Bueno, ¿quién ha dicho que tenga que trabajar todo el tiempo? Puedo darle un día libre, o dos, ¡ya sabes!

-Sasuke tiene los jueves libres, ¿qué tal te va ese día?- en realidad le estaba preguntando a Sasuke, pero Tina lo interpretó como una sugerencia.

-¡Seguro! ¡Los jueves le puedo dar el día libre!- agarró su mano respetuosamente, estrechándosela.- ¡Es un placer hacer negocios contigo!

Los hombres murmuraron su gratitud, y Tanaka intentó hacerle prometer que le prepararía bebida gratis por toda la eternidad, fallando miserablemente.

Poco después, Sono apareció por la tienda para agarrar a su marido por la oreja. Su vientre, abultado por el embarazo, empezaba a hacerse presente. La mujer estaba sonriendo, y prácticamente quejándose al mismo tiempo, diciendo lo mucho que pesaba, pero al mismo tiempo diciéndole a todo el mundo cualquier cosa que le ocurría.

Hinata empezó a asustarse pensando en lo que pasaría cuando el niño empezara a pegar patadas...

·

Era cerca de medianoche, y los clientes empezaban a irse gradualmente, más que nada porque Tanaka se había ido, diciendo que su mujer la estaría esperando en casa, pero también porque la gente había dejado de llegar, y al momento empezaron a ir hacia sus respectivas casas.

Hinata se sentó al lado de Sasuke y cogió una bolita de Dango, tímidamente evadiendo a Yamada, sentado en la mesa con los codos apoyados, frente a ella.

-¿Te lo he puesto difícil?- le preguntó Sasuke, tranquilo. Hinata se sonrojó y movió su cabeza ligeramente, tocando inconscientemente la rodilla de Sasuke con su mano libre.

-No... No realmente.

-¿Un poco, entonces?- volvió a preguntar, sonriendo. Veía como ella se estaba acercando a él, para que solo el propio Sasuke la escuchara.

-Debe ser difícil ser amigo de una persona que intenta matarte... ¿no crees?

-Cierto.- asintió, medio dormido.

-¿Así que tienes días libres? Eso significa que vas a conseguir misiones de rango B.

-Sí, es un poco cansado ver niños toda la semana.- acabó la única copa de sake que se había bebido esa noche. El hombre de pelo cano (canoso) asintió, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Así que cuantos años tienes, si puedo preguntar?- Tina, de repente, se hizo hueco en la mesa y puso una taza que rellenó del té que acababa de hacer. Nadie más parecía querer beberlo, aparentemente. El Uchiha levantó la mirada antes de volver a posarla sobre su té.

-¿Cuántos parece que tenga?- hubo un cambio en la atmósfera, haciendo que Hinata y Sasuke se sintieran repentinamente fuera de ese grupo.

-Hmmm... Odiaría decir que eres más mayor, pero parece que tengas treinta y trés.- contestó la mujer. Aquella respuesta logró sorprenderle.

-¿Treinta? ¿Treinta y tres?- sorbió con lentitud, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-En fin, ¿no me vas a contestar?

-Dejaré que pienses lo que quieres.- acabó su bebida, dejándola en el mismo sitio y sacó su cartera para pagar. Levantándose, miró a la mujer.- Gracias.- Tina se quedó viendo cómo la puerta se cerraba, haciendo sonar el timbre en la silenciosa tienda.

-¿Es por algo que he dicho?- sonrió, nerviosa.

-Él es así.- Sasuke estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

-Parece que tenga treinta y trés, o eso creo. No sé si es más mayor.- carraspeó.- ¿Qué pasa si es más mayor y piensa que estaba flirteando con él? ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Sasuke bostezó, con el oído todavía atento, ya fuera del local.

-Quizás... él solo se incomoda... ¿hablando con extraños?- dijo Hinata, acabando la bola de dango.

-Hmm... eso espero.- Tina tocó su mejilla con un dedo, pensativa, pensando en la pareja.- ¿Qué estás haciendo tu todavía aquí? Ve a casa a descansar con tu esposo.

Al poco, ella estaba fuera con el Uchiha, bajo la lluvia. No era demasiado fuerte, pero se podrían calar (mojarse mucho) si no habrían el paraguas pronto. Sus hombros se rozaron de vez en cuando... Sasuke podría evitarlo, pero tampoco estaba pensando en eso.

Él nunca había tenido ganas de tocar a una mujer como le pasaba con ella, y ni una vez había tenido que tocar a alguna. De todas formas, ella no iba a tocarle a no ser que fuera como una amiga, como contrincante al luchar, o por atención médica. Y aquello era lo que más le estaba haciendo enfadar, cada vez que lo pensaba.

Tenía miedo de que algo estuviera empezando a surgir entre...

No... no lo digas.

Era verdad, a él no le disgustaba la chica, pero tampoco era necesario que significara que a él, le gustara Hinata.

También era cierto que, probablemente, Hinata fuera algo prohibido para Sasuke, incluso si ella le dejaba, el no podría querer hacer algo sabiendo que ella se estaba forzando a sí misma. Había empezado a ser más suave, lo sabía, pero se figuraba que era, simplemente, porque si pasaba algo incómodo entre ellos, la misión podía irse abajo.

[i]Siempre la misión[/i]

No era que él intentaba ser un poco más caballeroso o algo por el estilo, pero mirando atrás, Haruno Sakura le había perseguido por años, y ni una sola vez había intentado algo con otro chico. Una vez con él, ella podría aparentar tener todo lo que quería, y cuando lo dejó con ella, ni siquiera le saludaba.

Okay, en su mente había decidido ir a por el todo o nada. De todas formas, nadie podía leerle los pensamientos, y Hinata ni siquiera le entendía.

Si asumía que él quería a Hinata [i]de esa manera[/i](N/T: está hablando en términos de poseer un cuerpo, ya que utiliza el verbo want: querer hacer algo, y no love:amar), asumía que por esa razón estaría en su derecho, si ella le dejaba. ¿Pero cuando?

Él se había levantado aquella mañana ofuscado y enfadado, como solía hacer.

Si no lo hubiera hecho, podría haber sido incluso peor, cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella chica, actualmente, [i]significaba[/i] algo para él.

Y ella [i]no sentía lo mismo[/i]

Ellos eran, de hecho, marido y mujer por aquella precisa razón. Hiashi no quería tener de nuevo a su hija en casa con un bebé de un padre que se había ido para morir intentando matar a su hermano, y si por alguna divina razón él no moría, sin el honor del matrimonio, ella no podría convencerles de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Por esa sencilla razón era por lo que ellos se habían casado incluso antes de haber tenido la oportunidad siquiera de conocerse.

Bueno, mirando eso ahora, y viendo por donde iban sus pensamientos con seriedad, Sasuke estaba seguro de que el cabeza del Clan Hyuuga había hecho lo correcto.

El Uchiha miró el intento de la chica de caminar un poco por delante de él. Intentó no pisarle los talones, sería molesto. Así que, para no mirar al suelo todo el trayecto, se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura, estrechando la distancia entre ellos, de forma que su hombro no se mojara más.

¿Por qué ella no decía nada?

¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí aquella tarde si ni siquiera había cogido un paraguas?

Quizás era un plan astuto y malvado, hecho desde las profundas entrañas del cerebro femenino, acercándose a él a través de su cuerpo para ganarse su amor y poder coger su patrimonio de Konoha. Pero conociendo a Hinata, probablemente se lo habría dado a algún niño perdido o algo por el estilo.

-¿Dónde está tu paraguas?- preguntó, deseando saber por qué su mano seguía sobre el brazo de la joven, negando a moverse. Ella se volvió un poco. Sin saber cómo, su cabello negroazulado le rozó la nariz, y se lo encontró aspirando el olor que emanaba.

-Um... Kabuto-san... te estaba esperando cuando abrí...- carraspeó.- Le di mi paraguas porque su chubasquero estaba completamente mojado, ¿no lo has visto?- apretó los labios un momento.

-Ah, no... quizás se cansó de esperar y se fue.- frunció el ceño, molesto.

¿Por qué Kabuto le estaba buscando?

Oh, es verdad, donde los niños no juegan...

Había olvidado aquello.

Maldita sea...

-Ey, tengo un acertijo.- dijo, haciendose oír por encima de la lluvia. La sonrisa suave de su acompañante fue suficiente respuesta para el moreno.- Debes escuchar lo que digo, donde los niños no juegan.- intentó hacer un acertijo para ver si ella podía adivinar, esperando que Hinata no supiera de qué estaba hablando realmente. Ella, inmediatamente, empezó a pensar.

-Hm... ¿algún lugar donde los niños no juegan?- estuvieron en silencio por un momento, y dieron la vuelta a una esquina.- Um... ¿un hospital?- preguntó.- Los niños suelen estar enfermos, o preocupados cuando... cuando ellos están en un hospital.

-Quizás.- murmuró.

-¿No lo sabes?- le acusó la joven.

-Ah, no, solo estaba pensando. Había escuchado el acertijo, pero no escuché la respuesta.- mintió.

-Oh... bueno, quizás... algunos niños son nombrados, suelen jugar pero por alguna razón se les prohibe...- se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos.- um... ¿quizás la escuela? ¿Durante el descanso?- él carraspeó.

-Pero los colegios tienen sus propias zonas de juegos, ellos no necesitan prohibirles a los niños jugar allí.

-¿Dices las zonas de juegos... mientras hay clase?- se volvió de espaldas a la calle, mirando su aparamento acercarse cada vez más y más.

-No, algunos niños siguen jugando cuando hay clase.- deslizó la llave en la puerta y quitó el agua que resbalaba del paraguas.- Tadaima.- Hinata sonrió, sonrojada.

-Estoy justo aquí.

-Lo sé.- Sasuke quiso ver aquel misterioso brillo en sus ojos, no se sentía seguro de que era para él.

Hey, quizás [i]era[/i] una zona de juegos, ¿pero una zona de juegos para adultos quizás?

No, aquello era estúpido...

Sasuke suspiró y fue a lavarse, quitándose la ropa una vez había cerrado la puerta del baño.

Quizás los niños no querían jugar en aquel lugar. ¿O quizás sus madres les llamaban cuando ellos se iban? Como cuando la tarde daba paso a la noche, y las madres salían para empezar a llamar a sus hijos a casa.

Una zona de juegos de noche, era verdaderamente un lugar para los niños para jugar, pero ellos no lo hacían...

Hm... o quizás en un hospital, como había adivinado Hinata...

Ah, era culpa de Kabuto, por elegir semejante adivinanza.

Suspiró y abrió el agua, decidiendo tomar un baño y luego dormir. Mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para hacer una misión.

Un tic nervioso apareció en los ojos del Uchiha. Marta sonreía por su actuación.

-Buena suerte.

Sasuke gruñó, caminando fuera de la oficina. Había sido asignado como un [i]ninja de ataque[/i]. Él y tres más, se suponía que tenían que llevar máscaras y atacar a shinobis durante una misión de entrenamiento, solo para elegir al mejor.

Estaba esperando a llegar a casa para empezar a jurar hasta que se quedara tranquilo...

·

Al final del día, salió del hospital de un reconocimiento y fue hacia casa, con pensamientos confusos en su mente.

Hinata podría reñegarle. No, seguramente no lo haría, seguramente le miraría con preocupación y le preguntaría que qué había pasado.

¿Cómo demonios le explicaría las cicatrices en su cara?

Mierda...

Honestamente, podría decir los peores insultos, como a alguno al que había estado a punto de matar alguna vez. Kakashi había hecho que sus estudiantes supieran todo lo que acarreaba la vida del Shinobi. Pero ahora mismo, él intentaba construir una imagen, no parecer el que solo hiere a los demás.

Y no era solo porque a él le gustaba su cara libre de cicatrices.

Bueno, de todas formas desparecerían pronto...

Suspiró y ajustó el paraguas para taparse de la lluvia y que no le diera en el brazo escayolado. No iría ese día a la tienda de Tina, no quería ser el hazmereír del grupo, que seguramente se lo harían pasar bastante mal. Una vez en casa, Sasuke trastabilló hasta llegar a la mesa, con la respiración agitada.

Un tobillo roto, un brazo fracturado, y un senbon en sus costillas.

De repente, parecía como si todo el mundo menos él conociera cómo usar las armas.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco de sus vendajes, y decidió descansar. Hinata no iría a casa hasta un rato después, y mañana sería su día libre, así que tenía mucho tiempo libre para descansar.

Se durmió incluso antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Solo había cinco aliados para once adversarios. Los kunais, senbons y las bolas explosivas corrían a todas direcciones. Entre la bruma, se vio a sí mismo cogiendo a un hombre del brazo, poniéndolo contra su espalda, inmovilizándolo. Maldecía incluso parando su avance, con el agua cayendo sin pausa sobre él.

"Me estoy volviendo suave" Pensó.

También había chicas. Las atacaba sin darle importancia a su sexo, buscando antes como objetivo de ataque una pierna en vez de la cabeza. De repente, estaba solo en un lugar frío, sin ver nada más que la nieve en el horizonte. Le dolían las extremidades.

"Frío"

Obserbaba el lugar cuando alguien se colocó a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta, viendo a Itachi sonriendo débilmente, con las manos cálidas.

Sasuke se despertó con la luz del sol, saltando de su futón y buscando a su alrededor, a su hermano.

"Respira, respira"

Su pierna se quejó de dolor cuando golpeó las mantas, y juró por lo bajo al recordar las heridas que tenía en el pecho. Tocó su brazo, para luego apoyarlo contra su pecho con un toque leve. Antes de encontrar el suelo, un poco de luz hizo que los ojos empezaran a dolerle.

Una vez se acostumbró a la luz tenue de la habitación, se encontró a Hinata, mirándole, sentada en la mesa. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

-¿Es... estas... estás bien...?- se levantó rápidamente y se acercó hasta él, parándose a unos pasos de su persona.- ¿Qué ha... qué ha pasado?- se enfadó en ese instante por aquella suma atención. Evitando mirarla, se sentó en la mesa y cogió la taza de la chica, sorbiendo en silencio.

-Una historia larga... se resume en una palabra, misión.- el Uchiha sintió la calidez de la joven cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Una... larga historia?- Sasuke se volvió para mirarla, y se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas cristalizadas en el borde de sus ojos blancos. Abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla, haciéndolo varias veces sin saber realmente qué decir. Al final, preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás llorando?- Botón incorrecto, otra vez. La joven esquivó su mirada y frotó sus ojos, para quitar la lágrima que empezaba a correr por su mejilla, sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

-Yo no... puedo... solo... no sé...- intentó levantarse para alejarse de Sasuke, pero él atrapó su muñeca antes de que lo hiciera.

-Está bien.- suspiró.- [Ella se disgusta con mucha facilidad...]- La Hyuuga se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos.- Mírame, Hinata. Estoy bien. Solo que me he roto un hueso del brazo. Un kunai me dio en la mitad del hueso. Mi pierna estará bien pronto, solo tengo que recuperarme.- Ella seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Y tu... cara?

-Un shuriken- estiró su agarre, atrayéndola hacia él.- No te preocupes, es el camino del ninja.- Hinata se soltó de su agarre lentamente, metiendo las manos en las mangas de su kimono.

-¿Estás... seguro...?- su voz era de impresión. Dos cosas distintas estallaron en el pecho del joven, algo que empezó a asustarle.

-[¡Sí! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Maldita sea!]- con enfado, la otra cosa que estallaba en su pecho, una que le asustaba por esa calidez, lo atizó con fuerza.- [Oh, tú siempre te estás machacando la cebeza con eso, no huyas ahora] Agh.- frunció el ceño al notar el té amargo.

Por un momento, ambos estuvieron en silencio. Silencio que se vio interrumpido cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia la habitación.

Sasuke la miró, para luego mirar enfadado a su taza, como si esa fuera la razón que fallaba en su vida. Enfadado, la dejó con fuerza encima de la mesa, y dejó su cara oculta entre sus manos, apoyándose en la mesa.

Un baño... Nada podría relajarlo más...

Se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta y deslizándose dentro sin hacer ruido. Probó con un poco de dificultad llevarse el brazo al pecho, para ver cómo podía moverse. Caminando hacia el baño de forma automática, abrió la puerta, viendo a una Hinata con la boca abierta por el asombro.

Los ojos de la joven estaban completamente abiertos, con la cara sonrojada por completo y el pelo lacio un poco revuelto. Lo que realmente llamó la atención del Uchiha fue que era la primera vez que él la veía sin la ropa puesta.

Vio cómo, a una velocidad increíble, la joven cogía el kimono para intentar cubrirse, avergonzada.

-¡Sasuke!- en ese momento, él dirigió, por primera vez, la vista a sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- Hinata parpadeó, abriendo la boca sin saber realmente qué decir.

-¡Por... Por lo menos date la vuelta!

-¿Por qué?- una sonrisa ufana invadió el rostro del hombre, pero al ver el ceño de la chica, y al ver cómo su piel estaba tomando un color muy poco saludable por la vergüenza, no pudo hacer otra cosa.- Ah, está bien...- se dio la vuelta, pretendiendo estar interesado en el pasillo de fuera.- De todas formas, estoy cubierto de vendas, y también de mugre y suciedad.- el sonido de una prenda deslizarse por un cuerpo, y después, ella estaba detrás de él, con la cara completamente roja.

-¿mm?- El Uchiha se volvió, intentando no sonreír o mostrar algún tipo de emoción.

-Me preguntaba si tu...- movió un hombro, incómodo.

-¿Te... te ayudaría?- Sasuke vio cómo retrocedía un paso, con los ojos abiertos por completo.- ¡No!

-Ok.- miró a otro lado, con las cejas levemente fruncidas.- [Ya es bastante vergonzoso tener que pedirte ayuda, no voy a volver a repetir algo que ni siquiera quiero]- Hinata hizo pequeños sonidos, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo.

-¡Solo el pelo!- cerró sus labios con fuerza, y uno de sus dedos lo tocó con nerviosismo.

-[Acaba de proponerse para ayudarme, y yo no voy a humillarme de nuevo preguntando]- asintió mentalmente. Su orgullo estaba a salvo, por ahora.

-Um... Bien.- él no había estado, nunca antes, con otra persona en el mismo baño, y era extremadamente vergonzoso tener que decir "ella me ayudó a bañarme..." Chasqueó la lengua, intentando no pensar en aquello más. Después de todo, ella solamente le iba a lavar el pelo.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento.

Sin querer sentirse así ni un momento más, Hinata se volvió para abrir el agua caliente. Sasuke, por su parte, intentó desvestirse sin luchar demasiado contra su camisa. Podía mover su brazo libre para sacársela por la cabeza. Ela no lo miró ni cuando se volvió para coger la camisa que estaba en el suelo, y poner una toalla en torno a su cuello para que las vendas no se mojaran.

Sasuke se sentó en el asiento de la bañera y miró sin pensar al suelo.

La mente en blanco.

¿Qué podría pensar en este tipo de situación?

[i]Un recuerdo de su madre, riendo al ver caer el jabón por su espalda al caer de su pelo.[/i]

No, no es lo mismo...

La toalla se deslizó por su pelo, notando cómo la chica lo secaba un poco, y ante aquello el Uchiha cerró los labios, intentando calmar su respiración, mirando los pies de Hinata entrar en la habitación. La joven habló.

-Ahora te aclararé el pelo.

-Bien.- asintió, recostando un poco su cuerpo. El agua caliente pasó por su pelo, y el agua sucia calló al suelo con un sonido hueco. Algo frío tocó su cabeza. Supuso que eran sus dedos, y algo que olía como a canela empezó a invadir el aire.- [Calor]- Era extraño, ¿cómo era posible que él no les hubiera dejado a otras chicas que le tocaran el pelo? A ella, fácilmente se lo había permitido, aquella chica que se llenaba de vergüenza cuando tenía que tocarlo voluntariamente, ahora lo estaba bañando.

Era relajante en cierto modo. Hinata se estaba esforzando en hacerlo bien, como si estuviera viendo los puntos de su cabeza donde justo debía tocar...

Quizás ella...

El agua calló alrededor de su cara, y se encontró mirando al suelo, hacia los pequeños pies de la joven, que sobresalían por debajo de su kimono. Todo en ella era pequeño, sus dedos, su cuerpo... incluso su voz era pequeña. Lo único que ella tenía grande era...

¿Su corazón?

Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo ella volvía a posar sus dedos en su cabeza. Decidió dejar de pensar en ese momento. Era demasiado para él, una atmósfera demasiado... femenina. La esencia del champú, las manos de la chica... No decía nada porque seguramente la haría llorar...

Solamente suspiró y escuchó cómo ella dejaba caer el champú en sus manos, para volver a su cabeza de nuevo.

Había olvidado preguntarle qué tal le había ido el día... no era que él solo pensaba en que el fin de su día consistía en la misión, o algo por el estilo.

Una vez su pelo estuvo limpio y húmedo, ella le ayudó a ponerse otra camisa, y en silencio abandonó el cuarto de baño, con la cara sonrojada.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, enfadado y con un molesto dolor de cabeza. Escuchó unos susurros en la cocina, y se acercó a escuchar.

-... Él está trabajando demasiado duramente, Hinata. Dile lo que te he dicho.- era la voz de Kei.

-Yo... yo no sé cómo decirle esas cosas...- Sasuke abrió la puerta, dejándose notar. Miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre alto, solamente con motivo de saber qué hacia en su casa a esas horas.

-Uchiha.- sonrió ligeramente.- ¿Qué tal estas?

-He estado mejor.- Sasuke empezó a darse cuenta en la preocupación de los ojos blancos, pero decidió ignorarlos, como si no tuviera tiempo de entender sentimentalismos en su vida.

-Eh, tio, ya me ha dicho Hinata.- Kei golpeó su hombro a modo de juego, y una mirada preocupada se escondió en la profundidad de sus ojos, reemplazándola por un poco de humor.- ¿Qué te has roto pues?- Sasuke era bueno con el humor, podía entenderlo.

-Mi orgullo.- Kei se rió.

-Sí, has querido romperlo, ¿no?

-Cuando estoy contigo, todo el tiempo.

-Por lo menos estás de una pieza, Uchiha. Voy a ir con Sono a la playa, ¿quieres venir?

-¿Hay alguna...playa?

-Sí, no es una playa soleada, pero por lo menos no llueve tan a menudo.- Kei cogió una taza de te de la mesa y se la ofreció al moreno, que la aceptó en silencio.- No está muy lejos de aquí, pero habíamos pensado en ir en coche.- sonrió.

-¿Todavía se usan?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-¡Sí! Los caballos son mucho más rápidos que nosotros andando.- dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para acercarse a la salida de la casa.- Pero supongo que en tu estado pasas del tema, ¿no?

-Sabes que estoy muy bien.- se apoyó en la mesa.- Piérdete, estoy de vacaciones hoy.

-Piénsalo. Te veo luego. Te arrastraré y luego cogeré ropas para que vengáis.- se rió, cerrando la puerta rápidamente, antes de que la taza de te se hiciera añicos por el impacto contra la puerta.

Sasuke miró a Hinata, y sintió como si un peso enorme fuera desapareciendo en su pecho al ver un brillo en sus ojos.

Sorbió su té en silencio. Ese día, el té estaba más dulce...

Sasuke se encontró aquella mañana con un poco de fiebre, cansado y con frío, pero por lo menos, pensaba con claridad.

Por lo menos, eso creía él. Los pensamientos que había tenido los útlimos días ya habían desaparecido. En ese momento, no estaba pensando en el color de la ropa interior de la Hyuuga. No iba a ir a preguntarle por qué no llevaba bragas. Y lo que él no iba, definitivamente, a preguntarle era por qué era tan fría.

Nunca.

-Sasuke, te ves...- Hinata abandonó su vista de sus escritos para apoyar la mejilla en una mano, con un dedo tocando la comisura de sus labios.- ...Pálido, ¿te encuentras mal?- negó con la cabeza, y continuó pretendiendo estar meditando en la mesa de la cocina.

-[No he bebido ningún líquido que pueda emborracharme]

Oh, ¿por qué demonios tenía fiebre todo el tiempo? No era como si quisiera estar fuera en la nieve, o como si él quisiera irse a la cama mojado por la lluvia, o como si quisiera revolverse dentro de las mantas en una pesadilla cuando hacía una noche fría...

Maldita sea, había hecho todo eso...

Irse a dormir con el estómago vacío no era exactamente la mejor de las ideas...

Unas manos cálidas tocaron sus nudillos.

-Respiras muy rápido.- carraspeó.- Y tu chakra es un caos. ¡Estás enfermo!- levantó la vista, con los ojos rojos y brillantes.

-Solo un poco cansado.

-Quizás... Deberías descansar.- aunque luchó por encontrar algún motivo para defenderse y responder, calló en el momento en que notó sus manos sobre su brazo.

-Puede ser.- relajó sus cejas, bajando sus hombros.- Ayudame a que me levante.

La habitación se tambaleó un poco cuando se puso en pie, pero sintió cómo cruzaba un brazo, colocándolo sobre los hombros de la chica. En ese momento, supo que no tendría el valor necesario para bajar la cabeza y mirar a la joven que lo llevaba. Era divertido ver cómo la mano de la joven era mucho más pequeña que la suya. Hinata la había puesto en su pecho para sostenerlo, quitándola únicamente para abrir la puerta. Si él entrecruzaba los dedos con los de ella...

¿Por qué no hacerlo? Seguramente era solo por los efectos de la fiebre que pensaba aquello...

·

Una vez se metió en la cama, se rehusó a alejarse de ella, agarrando sus ropas.

-Quédate conmigo.- los labios de la Hyuuga se transformaron en una línea firme durante un momento, antes de que se partieran para hablar.

-No puedo.- le cubrió hasta el pecho con la manta.- Descansa un poco.- intentó levantarse y dejarlo descansar, pero no pudo moverse. El Uchiha seguía agarrando su ropa. Estiró un poco de sus ropas, como si la fiebre no lo debilitara en absoluto, y una parte del kimono se deslizó por su hombro instantáneamente, revelando la puntilla blanca del tirante de su sujetador, y un blanco, blanquísimo hombro de la chica.

La joven se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, poniendo sus ropas en su lugar, sin atrevese a mirarlo a la cara, con la suya completamente roja.

Un Sasuke hormonado, y un Sasuke problemático y diabólico, sonrieron, contra un Sasuke avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-Solo un momento.

-No.- ella miraba a otra parte, con una mano en su boca, mientras con la otra alisaba sus ropas por encima de su cuerpo. El Sasuke diablillo habló primero.

-Hinata...- ella se giró violentamente, con el pelo en movimiento y los ojos húmedos. No importaba cuántas veces él viera aquella mueca de dolor en su cara, siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él, como si alguien lo golpeara en el pecho...- Por favor, no lo hagas.- el Uchiha cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse solo en respirar. Era muy difícil respirar bajo aquella atmósfera. La parte de su mente pervertida empezó a actuar por cuenta propia también.- Hace frío.- dijo para sí mismo demasiado alto, y su mano se posó tranquila sobre el hombro de la joven.

La morena seguramente se figuró que era la continuación de su conversación, y empezó a seguir abrigándolo bajo las mantas. Probablemente era imposible saber exactamente el efecto de la esencia a canela sobre el joven. La Hyuuga no sabía si era por su pelo, o porque ya estaba impregnada la manta en aquel olor, pero definitivamente era algo que le ayudaba a dormir al Uchiha...

La última cosa que Sasuke recordó fue a Hinata yendo a su costado, echándose en la cama a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano. Lo suficientemente cerca para que la viera, pero no tan cerca como para que pudiera tocarla.

Vagamente, deseó poder alzar la mano para abrazarla, preguntándose qué haría ella si eso ocurría...

Pero la verdad era que no tenía ninguna respuesta para eso todavía.

Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo tapado, dentro de una cálida manta y encogido en su sitio. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que había pasado desde que se había dormido, pero todavía estaba oscuro, como si fuera media noche...

Estiró un poco el brazo, alarmándose de repente de encontrarse un objeto extraño. Un carraspeo femenino le recordó dónde estaba en ese momento.

-Sasuke, estás despierto.- las manos de la joven se posaron sobre su cara en ese mismo momento, y los dedos fríos peinaron su cabello hacia atrás, apretando ligeramente en su frente y mejillas.- Ya se te está yendo la fiebre.- dijo después, quitando el contacto. En silencio, agradeció sus cuidados. Se levantó un poco, y accidentalmente golpeó su cabeza contra la de la joven en la oscuridad. Automáticamente posó las manos en las mejillas de la chica.

-[Qué suave...]- delineó con sus dedos su cara, para luego dejar caer su mano a su propia cabeza como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se tocó la parte dolorida.- Oh.

-Perdona.- se disculpó quedamente ella, con un toque de humor en su tono. Le pareció increíble cómo ella se despertaba, todos los días, sin mal genio o como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

-Soy una persona problemática, verdad?- había dicho aquello para disculparse, pero parecía como si lo comentara de forma casual.

-Todos podemos caer enfermos.- contestó ella en silencio, mirándole a los ojos bajo ese velo de protección de la oscuridad.

-No lo digo por eso.- estaba recordando otra conversación que había tenido con ella. Se había despertado con la mente en condiciones, y además estaban a oscuras. Sasuke pensó que en aquellas condiciones era más fácil mantener una conversación con ella, quizás porque estaba ya demasiado cansado de discutir, y ella tampoco quería hacerlo. Se quedó mirándola, estudiando todo lo que ella decía, dándose cuenta de que ella no solía mirarle a los ojos cuando hablaban.

-Bueno, tu eres... tu eres una especie de...- su voz se cortó en mitad de la frase.- Me miras... para asustarme, a... a veces...

-No es mi intención.- se llevó la mano a la frente, dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho.- Quiero decir, es solo como miro a todo el mundo.

-Yo ya... yo ya lo sé...- hizo una pausa, una pausa donde él deseó que ella estuviera mirándole a través de su Byakugan.- Es solo... Miras a las personas de forma... diferente, pero... cuando yo... cuando yo hablo contigo... pareces... Tú... frunces el ceño.- se calló, como si no quisiera seguir aquella conversación.

-Bueno, no voy a estar sonriendo como un idiota todo el rato.- se defendió con voz tranquila.

-¡No... no tienes por qué hacerlo!- el pánico pareció invadirla.- Yo sé... Yo puedo entenderlo... No tienes que hacer...

-Hinata.- la interrumpió.

-Hacer... nada... ¿sí?

-No te voy a coger para comerte.- le aseguró, ignorando la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que igual la cogía con otro significado.- Solo... no te molestes.- era frustrante, pero si él le decía aquello a la cara, ella empezaría a correr para alejarse de él.

-Perdón.- aquello lo sorprendió.

-[[i]Ah, ¡tío! ¡Así no te la vas a ganar! ¿Por qué está llorando ahora?[/i]]- dijo una voz en su cabeza.- Hinata.- intentó encontrar alguna razón, su mano rozó una prenda de ropa.- No llores cada vez que tengamos una conversación seria.

-No lo hago.- Ok, ahora su voz era relativamente estable.

-[¿Qué es lo que estoy agarrando? ¿Un brazo? Ella es tan delgada...]

-Quizás... quizás deberías dormir un poco más. Todavía faltan unas horas hasta que amanezca.- la mano libre de la joven agarró la de Sasuke, soltando el agarre de su brazo y colocándola sobre la cama.

La forma en la que ella había apartado su mano de ella le hizo sentirse como un perro recién abandonado. Ella no sabía el golpe bajo contra el ego del Uchiha, pero tampoco supo que él decidió dejarlo pasar y aprender de aquello.

Pero maldita sea, eso dolía...

Suspiró, y se dejó caer en la cama, olvidando la almohada y golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Un silencioso "puff" se escapó de sus labios con ironía, pero fue reemplazado por humor al escuchar una pequeña risilla de los labios de la joven.

Ella debía haber estado mirándole con su Byakugan...

Nunca pensó que sería posible caer dormido tan fácilmente.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 19

Hinata estaba en un campo cubierto de nieve, con el viento moviendo su cabello y los bordes de su oscuro kimono morado. Se apartaba la nieve de los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, en aquel, ahora familiar, campo de ensueño. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio pájaros allí, nunca había pájaros o cualquier criatura viva en sus sueños antes! Levantó la mano para tocarlos con forme se iban acercando a ella, como si le hiciera feliz verlos, pero ellos solo pasaron a través de sus manos.

La pequeña sonrisa que había en sus labios desapareció.

Un sueño.

Una mariposa negra se posó en su pecho, y la joven le dedicó una mirada completamente blanca. Las marcas rojas en sus alas y sus ojos grandes captaron su atención al instante. El insecto negro agitó sus alas y voló sobre su cabeza, y Hinata, instintivamente, volvió la cabeza para seguir su trayecto.

Sasuke estaba a bastante distancia de ella, con los pies sobre la nieve y mirando hacia el horizonte.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el estruendoso sonido en el baño. Y en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que se había despertado de su sueño. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y decidió ir a ver qué estaba pasando.

Durante aquella semana, Sasuke había estropeado un par de armas, y ahora tenía un brazo descansando sobre su pecho, producto de una lesión, haciéndole las cosas más difíciles. O eso parecía.

Hinata apartó su pelo revuelto hacia atrás y miró dentro del baño, viendo a Sasuke con la frente apoyada en una pared, y su brazo sano apretando su cuello. Las alarmas de peligro se apagaron y la joven se acercó hacia él.

-¡Sasuke!- los hombres del chico estaban fríos, y su pelo caía mojado por su cuello. Dio un respingo cuando ella lo tocó, volviéndose de forma agresiva y mirándola directamente. Su Sharingan se había activado instantáneamente, reflejándose en aquellos ojos blancos vacíos.

Respiraba pesadamente, y parecía que intentaba decir su nombre. Los dientes apretados, las cejas fruncidas. El joven cerró los ojos y dejó caer su mano de su cuello para agarrar las ropas que quedaban a su altura de la joven.

La imagen de la mariposa negra y roja relampagueó ante los ojos de la Hyuuga.

Su agarre, cada vez más ligero, en sus ropas, y la forma en que temblaba por el frío o la fiebre, o por cualquier cosa que le estuviera atormentando en ese momento... Y Hinata empezó a llorar por él.

Abrió la boca con miedo, y su mano fue cayendo de su agarre en un momento de debilidad, perdiendo fuerza. Las delgadas manos de la Hyuuga lo cogieron antes de que callera, y la joven acabó sentándose en el suelo húmedo del baño, con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

Sasuke estaba caliente, febril y tembloroso, pero ella no tenía ni idea qué era lo que iba mal.

Hinata movió la boca en silentio, sin querer preguntar una cosa tan obvia, conociendo que él no contestaría en aquel estado semi-inconsciente. En su propia confusión, el Byakugan hizo que venitas alrededor de sus ojos aparecieran, diciéndole que el hombro del joven rebosaba chakra.

[i]Un enorme, y tenebroso[/i] chakra.

Se quitó el pelo de la cara, dejándolo detrás de sus hombros y presionó con dedos tibios el tatuaje de su cuello.

[i]Frío[/i]

Incluso antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, aquel revolucionado chakra paró, evaporándose en la nada.

El hombre, inconsciente entre sus brazos, suspiró, y la tensión de sus músculos cesó.

Durante largo rato, lo único que hizo la chica fue mirar el tatuaje, mientras con aire ausente retiraba el pelo de Sasuke de su cara y su cuello.

Después, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, y prácticamente explotó su vergüenza.

Sasuke gruñó, dándose la vuelta en la cama, bostezando y sentándose cuando una punzada de dolor atizó contra sus costillas. Se levantó y frunció el ceño, sin despertarse del todo. Durante un momento, simplemente se sintió cansado y con la mente en blanco, antes de que empezara a quemarle justo en el punto del sello maldito, como aquella mañana.

[i]¿Cómo había llegado a la cama?[/i]

Una mano en la base de su cuello le dijo que no se había roto nada, como si pensara que habría podido pasarle eso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con calma, y Hinata entró, con el pelo cayendo ligeramente desordenado, mientras intentaba ponerlo bien entre sus manos.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Ninguno tenía ni idea sobre qué cara debían poner, o qué expresión esperar. Ambos estaban confusos sobre cómo tomarse las cosas.

El contacto visual se rompió con facilidad, y Sasuke esperó que algo pasara de forma natural.

-Bu... Buenos días.- Hinata se sentó y dejó en el suelo una bandeja con una taza de té y un balde con una toalla.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele la cabeza?- Aquello debía ser una broma, un constante pero prácticamente ignorable dolor en su cabeza, cada vez que respiraba.

-Estoy bien.- se pasó la mano por la cabeza para demostrarlo. La joven apretó los labios ligeramente mientras colocaba de forma amable la bandeja más cerca de él.

-Necesito ir a la tienda de té ahora...- Sasuke asintió en silencio, cogiendo la taza, ignorando cómo su compañera apretaba sus ropas mientras se decidía a irse. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su boca, era gracioso ver cómo actuaba.

Una vez estuvo solo, dejó la taza en el suelo otra vez y se tumbó de nuevo contra la almohada, respirando pesadamente.

Aquella estúpida fiebre nunca lo abandonaba durante toda la semana, y parecía como si el sello maldito estuviera reaccionando, dándole más dolor incluso. Frunció el entrecejo y escuchó el silencio.

Hoy era el festival. Todo el mundo se había estado preparando durante toda la semana, y él había estado en casa la mayor parte del tiempo por su brazo lastimado. Incluso la tienda de Tina había estado recibiendo montones de visitantes de otros países.

El festival del arroz, con el "come todo lo que puedas" como contenido principal.

El país del Arroz era famoso por su arroz, eso estaba claro.

Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, colocando su brazo sobre su pecho.

-Hoy otra vez aquí.- se quejó volviendo a darse la vuelta.- [Y esta fiebre que no se va nunca...]

Al menos, no tendría que enseñar a dos mocosos molestos durante unos cuantos días... sí...

Hinata no tenía ni un solo momento para descansar aquella noche, con la cantidad de clientes que habían ido. Había estado desde aquella mañana y ya casi entraba la noche, pero la gente seguía llegando.

-¡Hinata! ¡Más té, por favor!- Tina sonreía mientras servía a otro consumidor.

-¡Voy!- frozó una sonrisa nerviosa y colocó dos tazas de té con cuidado, mientras no quitaba ojo de la tetera del fuego.

-¡Sake por favor!- un grito allí, otra orden por allá, y unos pocos niños jugando con las tazas de té...

Era horrible...

Un solo segundo de distracción podía causar que cayera accidentalmente la tetera, y como si fuera poco, si se caía al suelo, el té verde estaría por todos lados.

Hinata miró por un momento, sin poder pronunciar una palabra, y luego volvió a la actividad, donde la gente continuaba hablando y riendo, y los niños corrían entre las mesas.

Su corazón latía con rapidez en su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que nadie se había dado cuenta. Se sentó mientras quitaba la tetera del fuego. En ese momento, dos sandalias ninjas se dirigían hacia ella.

Bandana, pantalones oscuros, camiseta negra con una bufanda blanca sobre una temblorosa boca. Unos negros... negros ojos la miraban directamente a la cara.

-¡Sa... Sasuke!- se levantó y cogió la tetera con ligereza. Su respuesta fue un enarcamiento de ceja.- ¡¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se volvió, dándole la espalda para llenarle una taza, preparando después otra tetera.

-Vengo del hopital.- sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y crugió sus nudillos.- los ojos de Hinata relampaguearon.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-Mm... mejor.- carraspeó y le enseñó los nuevos vendajes de su brazo.- Necesita más tiempo, eso han dicho.- ella asintió y, con gesto nervioso, peinó su cabello hacia atrás.

-¡Hey!- Tina asomó la cabeza.- ¡Hola, Uchiha, estás aquí! ¡Haz algo útil y haz algo! ¡Podemos usar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir!

-No.- la mujer se giró completamente, con las manos en su cintura.

-No seas viejo. Aquí hay cangrejo con...

-He dicho que no.- sonrió de medio lado.- Estoy aquí para que me sirvan, tráeme algo de sake.- con eso dicho, fue a sentarse.

-¡Te pagaré!- intentó como último recurso. Él se paró... y cuando se volvió a mirarla fríamente, con el Sharingan activado, contestó:

-No puedes comprarme con dinero. Me voy.

-¡Espera!- dijo Hinata, y su cara empezó a calentarse cuando él lo hizo, estudiándola con las cejas unidas en casi una sola línea.- Etto... ah...

-Qué.- dio un paso hacia él, acortando la distancia, agarrando sus manos para darse fuerza.

-E... Ella no lo... decía en ese sentido...- la bufanda del moreno le pareció de repente mucho más interesante que aquella fría e intensa mirada.- Te... te traeré t.. té. Por... por favor... solo descansa...- Sasuke suspiró, con la respiración temblorosa sobre sus ojos, y habló con rapidez.

-No estoy de humor...- con aquello dicho, se volvió para tomar asiento, mirando directamente a la mesa. Tina sonrió como un corderito.

-Eh, lo siento, yo solo quería...

Hinata sonrió suavemente y movió su cabeza, negando. Volvió para preparar té.

"Sasuke no debería quedarse hasta tarde... fiebre constante, presión en el trabajo, las pesadillas y los dolores... No ha tenido tiempo para descansar..."

-¡Hinata!- saltó al salir de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia Tina.- Tus ropas están mojadas de té, deberías cambiarte.- los ojos blancos se dirigieron hacia su delantal, estaba completamente mojado.

-Um, va... vale.- en algún lugar de allí un niño había roto una taza y había empezado a llorar ruidosamente. Hinata y Tina miraron en silencio, con una mirada que claramente decía "cámbiate luego, ahora estamos demasiado ocupadas". Hinata no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la mesa del moreno, él no había hecho nada y estaba solo en la mesa.- Sasuke.- dijo con rapidez, antes de sonreírle a modo de disculpa. Por un momento ella pensó que se había quedado dormido.

-Ey.- carraspeó y la miró con un brillo en sus ojos.- Pensé que había pedido sake.- ella le sirvió un poco de té y asintió, con el pelo calléndole alrededor de la cara y las mejillas, escondiendo su sonrojo.

-Un momento.- su única respuesta fue un bufido, pero había empezado a beberse el té de todas formas.

-Está abarrotado.

-Mm.- asintió y miró a su alrededor, donde la gente estaba pidiéndole la cuenta.- Tengo que irme.

Sasuke la miró marcharse, y sus cejas se tensaron. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Era más que nada porque no estaba en casa descansando o durmiendo, en vez de estar allí. Algo entre la multitud le llamó la atención. Una persona con un abrigo oscuro, sentado solo en una mesa, sin nada más.

Como si estuviera esperando algo... o a [i]alguien[/i].

Sasuke volvió a poner su taza sobre la mesa y fue a encontrarse con aquella persona. Le resultaba familiar, pero en el momento en que se aproximó, un hombr con gafas se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y lo siguió sin decir una palabra. Una vez fuera bajo aquella ligera lluvia, Kabuto limpió sus gafas y esperó con una sonrisa suave.

-Ha pasado tiempo.- los labios decolorados se estrecharon.

-Sí.- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, aún estaba cansado, y fuer hacía un frío extremadamente fuerte, pero la "cosa" era que quería hablar con él de algo que le estaba pasando desde hacia tiempo. Esperó a que Kabuto le dijera la "cosa", él quería irse a dormir.-[Sí, es este aura maligna lo que despierta tantas veces.]

-Esperaba haberme encontrado contigo donde los niños no juegan.- las cejas del ninja de pelo blanco se arquearon, descontentas.

-Sencillamente, no pensé que fuera un parque de juegos, no todavía.- Sasuke intentó que no le viera respirando dentro de su bufanda, intentando darse calor. Se rió quedamente.

-Así que era por eso, bueno... ¿Tengo que entender que no has cambiado de opinión, no?- Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar, pero no salió nada de sus labios.

¿Por qué no [i]había[/i] ido?

¿Porque estaba enfermo? No, no había sido por eso. Si hubiera querido, hubiera podido irse.

¿Porque había olvidado que era un vengador y debería haber ido a conocer a Orochimaru para empezar a entrenar hasta que su hermano muriera? No lo había olvidado... Sasuke se había "distraído"...

¿Porque no se sentía conforme dejando a Hinata sola en casa? ¿Era por eso?

¿Era... por eso último?

De repente, enfadado por su propia estupidez, frunció el ceño y miró fríamente al hombre que estaba delante de él.

-Sí. [Seguro que será mejor que avergonzarme a mí mismo por una mujer...]- una pareja con sus hijos los miraban mientras salían de la tienda de té. Kabuto se colocó las gafas en el puente de su nariz.

-¿Podrías decir... alguna otra cosa?- Sasuke quería dormir. Estaba cansado, había ido a un parque de juegos en aquel ajetreado día, y la lluvia no era exactamente atrayente en su mente febril. Fue cuando Hinata salió de la tienda y se puso a su lado cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido en lo que se había convertido. Aquella chica había cambiado algo en él, algo de lo que estaba enormemente orgulloso. Él nunca había tenido que dar explicaciones a nadie, ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué le importaba a él si ella se quedaba sola en casa?

-Kabuto-san.- la joven sonrió suavemente y de forma ausente tocó la bufanda de Sasuke.- Me... me voy a ir a casa, ne... necesito cambiarme.- Sasuke la miró de forma fría, analizó fríamente aquella suavidad, que gradualmente se iba perdiendo en el aire. Miró fríamente aquellos ojos blancos, cuestionándolos. Miró fríamente aquella nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Un golpe de verdad lo noqueó, como si él no pudiera odiarla por distraerle de su objetivo principal en la vida.

Y se odió a sí mismo por ello.

-¿Y? Ni que me importara.- apoyó el peso sobre la otra pierna, con el propósito de apartarse de aquel ligero agarre de la joven a través de su bufanda.- [Es tu culpa que me esté costando tantísimo tiempo vengar a mi familia. Es tu culpa que ellos estén sufriendo esa pérdida de honor todo este tiempo. Es tú culpa, solo tuya.]- Hinata parpadeó varias veces.

-Umm... e... e... eh...- miró de soslayo al hombre robusto.- Yo... yo lo siento si... si he in... interrumpido algo, pe... pero Ti...- Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de hielo, interrumpiéndola.

-Simplemente hazlo.

-Tina di... dijo...- si era posible para ella estar todavía más pálida, fue justo lo que hizo.- Per... Perdonad.- su voz se quebró en la última letra y se llevó la mano, nerviosa, a la espalda.- Lu... luego iré... iré a... ca... casa.- aunque no había acabado del todo la frase, parpadeó varias veces con confusión y asombro, tocando sus labios de forma nerviosa, y luego se dio la vuelta, andando bajo la lluvia sin un paraguas que la cubriera. De repente, Sasuke sintió como si un puñetazo le surcara la cara. Era completamente molesto lo mal que se sentía, y lo bien que se sentía... al mismo tiempo. Mal por haberla tratado como lo hizo, pero también bien por esa misma razón. Aquello significaba que estaba volviendo a ser el Sasuke que él mismo prefería.

-¿Quizás quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- Kabuto empezó a caminar, pensando que el Uchiha iba a seguirle.

-No.- una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Oh, mis disculpas entonces.- se ajustó la capa sobre su cabeza y miró hacia abajo, hacia donde estaba Sasuke.- El tiempo se agota, y nosotros estamos empezando a impacientarnos. Tú no tienes nada especial con respecto al resto de sujetos que tenemos con nosotros. Por favor, toma tu decisión ahora, no podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo.- el moreno esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Así que ahora... ¿Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo?- bufó e ignoró al hombre que lo seguía mirando mientras iba a la tienda.- Yo ya he tomado mi decisión, pero no me gustas. Así que iré cuandoquiera que me apetezca ir. Por ahora, no me siento demasiado "vengador", así que ven otra vez mañana. Eso sí, si tú crees que no estás perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo.- dentro de su mente estaba bailando el baile de la victoria ante el furioso ninja que tenía en frente.- De todos modos, me gustaría conocer a uno o dos de los [i]otros[/i] sujetos... que tengan la capacidad de activar el Mangekyou, como yo.- volvió a sonreír y se volvió para empezar a andar, encontrándose cara a cara con una nerviosísima Tina.

-¡Eh! ¡Uchiha! ¡Pensé que os habíais ido a casa!- estaba secando un pequeño recipiente entre sus manos.- Hinata me pidió esto pero se lo olvidó cuando se marchó.- suspiró, exhausta.- Es gracioso que estés aquí, porque recordé decirle específicamente sobre el [i]tipo de gente[/i] que anda por las calles en este tipo de festivales. Yo pensaba que te habría pedido que la acompañaras a casa.- sonrió.- Oh, bueno, estoy segura de que no le habrá pasado nada. Solo dile que mañana tiene el día libre, ¡es todo!- con aquello se volvió a adentrar en la abarrotadísima tienda.

De repente recordó cuando tuvo que salvar a la hija del embajador de unos borrachos...

"No, Hinata tiene el Byakugan y un ataque que quema los Tenketsus... Puede cuidar de sí misma."

Sin embargo, todavía sentía que algo iba mal, como si una espinita se retorciera una y otra vez en algún lugar de su cabeza conforme más lo pensaba.

Era como si estuviera esperando a que algo malo pasara, tal como pensaba que pasaría, y él odiaba esperar.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, y se sentía como si estuviera andando sobre algodón. La gente había estado comiendo arroz por toda la calle, y por allí la gente seguía hablando sobre arroz, pero Sasuke los había ignorado, metido en su propio mundo.

Era increíble cómo había encontrado su camino de vuelta sin perderse o golpearse con alguien en la cara, su fiebre estaba afectándole...

¿Qué era lo que lo causaba? ¿El tiempo? ¿La presión? ¿El dolor?

Se figuró que era el dolor...

Una vez en casa, dejó caer la bolsa que había estado cargando en brazos hasta la mesa de la cocina, y se quitó también las sandalias. Un ruido sordo, algo golpeando la pared de delante de él, justo al otro lado, y luego... Silencio.

Si aquello no le había dado motivos para creer que la "cosa mala" que había estado esperando que ocurriera desde la tarde, un grito de mujer, otro ruido, y después, un golpe.

Como si se tratara de una bestia salvaje, abrió la puerta de golpe estampándola contra la pared, mirando a la enorme figura del suelo.

Las luces encendidas, el cristal de la ventana, hecho añicos, por el suelo de su habitación, y un hombre sucio sentado a horcajadas sobre su mujer con las enormes manos sobre su frágil cuello.

La mejilla y los ojos del hombre sangraban, pero aquello no parecía distraerle de su labor como estrangulador de la joven.

Un momento en el que a Sasuke le invadió la sorpresa. Al instante, su habitación hecha un desastre y el hombre, sangrando, inconsciente contra la pared.

El Chidori fue reduciendo el nivel hasta desaparecer cuando Hinata dio unas bocanadas de aire de forma temblorosa, y se levantó, tambaleándose.

Confusión, enfado, y preocupación... eran los sentimientos enmascarados en el rostro ceñudo del vengador.

-Te dejo sola cinco minutos y te vas con un tío que [i]quiere hacerte suya[/i].- la agarró del cuello del kimono y lo zarandeó para ponérselo bien, parando en el momento en que vio el estado en que se encontraba. La miró, sujetando todavía el kimono. Los labios sangrando, las mejillas rojas y golpeadas, el cuello dañado. La Hyuuga respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando sin cesar al hombre que estaba contra la pared. Su silencio molestó a Sasuke, que agarró su brazo y la colocó delante de él para que lo mirara.- ¡Hinata!- le gritó, frustrado por su reacción.

Asustada y con el Byakugan activado, lo miró. Unas furiosas venas debajo de su piel lo impactaron por su fuerza. Se alejó de él con un manotazo, como si él fuera a hacerle algo parecido. Como si se tratara de un animal herido, intentó cerrarle un par de tenketsus, y la sangre llegó a la boca del Uchiha.

-¡Hinata!- volvió a llamarla, más alto. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¡¿Por qué le estaba golpeando? En medio de aquella confusión, él continuó agarrándole el brazo, inmovilizándolo, sin hacerle daño.

"Esto ella no lo habría permitido. No habría permitido que ese horrible y sucio bastardo le pusiera una mano encima, menos aún a alguien que, obviamente, está borracho y ha entrado desde la calle por la ventana, y ha hecho una escena destrozando nuestra habitación.- pensaba el Uchiha mientras la sujetaba.- Seguro que Hinata ha luchado, los tenketsus que sangraban en la cara de ese hombre y en los ojos lo demuestran, era solo por el tamaño, eso parece"

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué a él le disgustaba aquello?

¿Porque ella era débil?

¿Porque había dejado que otro hombre la tocara mientas que [i]a él[/i] se lo negaba?

¿Porque él estaba enfadado consigo mismo por dejarla irse sola a casa?

¿Porque ella había querido preguntarle si le acompañaría y él había sido tan terco como para no dejarle acabar la frase?

¡Porque él la había ignorado por su arrogancia en vez de haber seguido su sentido común!

¡Él siempre había sido arrogante! ¿Qué demonios era diferente ahora?

¡Aquella chica se estaba involucrando en su vida!

Se hubiera podido reír de su propia estupidez si ella no hubiera estado tratando de liberar su muñeca de su agarre de acero. Mirando aquello era como si Hinata le estuviera demandando que él no la tocara.

Hinata, tímida. Hombre malo, intenta violarla. Sasuke enfadado, agarre doloroso.

Oh, ahora lo entendía.

Sus dedos soltaron la muñeca despacio, y la joven se estampó contra la pared por la fuerza que aplicaba en soltarse. Su respiración profunda, como si se acabara de romperse una ola del mar en su cara. Instantáneamente, salió de la habitación, entrando a la cocina, directa a la puerta de salida.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola con las cejas fruncidas, mientras las sirenas gritaban encendidas dentro de su cabeza.

[i]¡Síguela idiota![/i]

¿Por qué? Ella ya es mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.

[i]¡Podría hacer algo ahora de lo que se arrepentiría![/i]

Sería su propio error.

[i]¡También sería tú error por no venir con ella a casa![/i]

Como si sus pies estuvieran poseídos, desobedecieron a su verdaderamente y empezaron a seguirla, sus brazos moviéndose ligeramente para coger más velocidad, dispuestos a agarrarla para que ella no pudiera escapar. Sus oídos notando cada movimiento por donde pudiera estar, siguiendo sus pasos, hasta llegar a la entrada y caer contra el suelo.

Sasuke la cogió antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, al menos.

Ignoró cómo intentaba soltarse de él, ignoró su llanto pidiéndole que la dejara ir, incluso si ella golpeaba sus brazos y sus partes nobles.

No había tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

El Uchiha intentó calmar su propia respiración, inhalando el aroma de la lluvia y el té en el aire.

-Hinata.- lo dijo con cuidado, sin estar completamente seguro para poder hablar con ella todavía.

-Déjame.- su respiración, su voz, y su susurro... contra el oído del moreno. La joven sollozaba más y más ahora. Sasuke luchó contra su mente interna, el Sasuke que clamaba que "tonto" por decirle palabras confortantes, por un largo momento. Era "uncool" estar consolando a una niña llorona, era una "cursilería". Suspiró, aferrándola más contra su pecho, y habló con calma.

-Hinata.- como respuesta un sollozo tembloroso.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, intentando ver la expresión de la chica. Dejó de fruncir el ceño al ver cómo un escaso reguero de sangre surcaba la barbilla de ella, bajando hasta mojar sus ropas.

¿Había estado Hinata tosiendo sangre todo ese tiempo?

Ceguera y confusión. El Uchiha empezó a mirar su rostro, como si esperara encontrar algún tipo de respuesta, rápida y fácil.

Aquellas lágrimas rojas habían dejado un pequeño resto en sus mejillas, y el constante y húmedo río caía por su mejilla, amarillenta por el impacto de algún golpe, hasta perderse en el cuello de su chaqueta.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer.

Estaba asustado, por ella. Si él la movía en ese momento podría romperla en un millón de pedacitos, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Si hablaba, Hinata podría abrir los ojos y ver el horror en su cara. Si simplemente se mantenía callado, la noche nunca acabaría.

Y solo él sabía lo mucho que él deseaba que acabara.

Sasuke se había equivocado al pensar que debía esperar a que aquel mal presentimiento sucediera, maldita sea...

Amablemente, acercó la mano hacia aquel hombro frío y blanco, cogiendo la tela de la ropa mal puesta y colocándola bien. Apretó la herida para que dejara de sangrar, mientras miraba cómo la sangre densa parecía que no iba a parar de salir. Pronunció su nombre, lo más suavemente que pudo, y una diminuta voz en su interior le reclamó que era "uncool" estarse callado.

Hinata tenía frío, le temblaban los brazos, lloraba en silencio. Solo quería desaparecer del mundo, pensaba que él estaría disgustado con ella.

Llamaron a la puerta con fuerza mientras gritaban:

-¡Abre la puerta, Ninja de la Lluvia!

-Está abierta.- gritó él, escupiendo las palabras por su ignorancia. Si ellos hubieran hecho lo que debían como profesionales que eran, Hinata nunca hubiera llegado a estar en aquellas condiciones.

El ninja abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor con rapidez. Sin preguntar o decir cualquier cosa, empezó a caminar hacia la habitación y se conmocionó al ver su propia tarjeta. Seguramente no era el único cristal que habían roto aquella noche...

Sasuke atrajo más hacia sí a Hinata por la cintura, pretendiendo quitarle de alguna manera el aire helado que entraba por la puerta abierta, como si la protegiera del mundo de aquella manera.

Los que habían entrado ni siquiera se fijaron en sus ropas destrozadas, la dignidad de la Hyuuga había impedido que ni el mismo Sasuke fuera capaz de verlas por completo, no él. Ella estaba en aquel estado porque había luchado por su honor, no tenía que sentirse culpable en su presencia. Si ella hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, y hubiera estado un poco menos cansada, podría haber vencido a aquel hombre. Sasuke hubiera estado orgulloso de ella, orgulloso de que ella fuera su mujer.

La posibilidad de que Hinata fuera única y exclusivamente de él nunca había pasado por su mente.

El hombre agarró al ninja inconsciente, seguramente con algún tipo de jutsu que duplicara la fuerza, porque el borracho inconsciente era enorme. Probablemente tampoco le costaría mucho esfuerzo porque los Tenketsus estaban cerrados...

Cerraron la puerta sin decir nada, y el silencio cubrió la casa.

Solo se escuchaba la lluvia...

Los latidos del corazón de Hinata contra el pecho de Sasuke, sus hombros entre sus brazos... Con la suavidad propia de la joven, acercó su mejilla contra el oído del moreno... aquello era... triste...

Triste porque él había pensado que podría romperla si hacía algo...

La joven le había consolado incontables veces, forzándose a sí misma para sonreírle, a él, por él. Se secó las lágrimas, para que él no se disgustara con ella. Todas las noches, durante meses, él se había ido a dormir sin decirle nada, ni siquiera desearle buenas noches, y ella había estado dándole agua y tocado el hombro cuando él se había despertado cubierto de sudor frío. Todos los días, él había bebido el té que ella le había preparado, sin decirle siquiera gracias aunque sabía que aquello haría su día mucho mejor.

No era por el té, era porque él sabía que lo había preparado ella...

Un mal sabor de boca se hizo presente en el chico, ¡en qué persona tan terrible se había convertido!

Había convivido con aquello de buena manera durante toda su vida, durante veinte años él se había sentido bien siendo así. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora?

¿Ella? Ella había estado en su vida todo ese tiempo, dondequiera que estuviera el Uzumaki al menos.

¿Él? No, él no había planeado cambiar nada...

¿La Villa de la Lluvia? ¿Había algo en ese agua? ¿Era por la constante lluvia? ¿Era por la comida?

¿Era por... el tiempo?

El calor empezaba a disminuír en el rostro de Sasuke, y él se negaba a admitir lo que tenía delante de sus ojos...

A Hinata le dolía el cuerpo, y algo en el aire era diferente. Se había sentido incómoda durante mucho tiempo, o eso parecía, y había tenido la misma pesadilla noche tras noche.

Un hombre con poco chakra pero con mucha fuerza física, le quitaba las ropas con furia. Su respiración apestaba a sake, y su cara estaba llena de suiciedad...

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos antes de que se le diera tiempo a abrirlos. Instantáneamente, paladeó el sabor de la sangre en su boca, y se figuró que había tosido como otras veces. Sentía la mano pesada, como si la gravedad la arrastrara al suelo y no le dejara levantarla, y un "obstáculo" le impedía mover el hombro.

Parpadeó cansadamente, viendo imágenes en su cerebro como si el Sharingan lo estuviera proyectando. Quería preguntar qué había pasado para que ellos acabaran de esa manera, durmiendo de pie abrazados en vez de en sus camas separadas... pero se distrajo preocupada al ver los ojos inyectados en sangre del moreno, y porque su mejilla estaba llena de arañazos que ni siquiera estaban curados.

No tenía ni idea de qué debería estar pensando Sasuke, pero al momento sus ojos se encontraron mientras él bajaba la frente hasta ponerla contra la suya.

-Hinata.- dijo con suavidad, medio dormido. Los cálidos dedos de la joven tocaron los de él, parando cualquier pensamiento relacionado con algún tipo de beso. Sasuke rozó los dedos de la joven, como si los besara, ante su contacto. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica de ojos blancos, tensándose.- No... No lo hagas...- él tocó la cara de su compañera y secó la lágrima que caía en ese momento.- Hinata.- no estaba funcionando, incluso cuando acercó su otra mano libre para secar su otra mejilla.- No voy a dejarte.- Sasuke respiró profundamente, insuflándose fuerzas.- No voy a dejar que te rompas de nuevo.- lo había dicho contra los temblorosos dedos de la mujer, era algo que había estado pensando toda la noche.

Ella sorbió su llanto a modo de respuesta, y apoyó las manos contra su pecho, como su cabeza, dejando que su pelo negro-azulado tocara la boca del moreno, y las lágrimas empaparan su camiseta.

Y la única cosa que Sasuke pudo hacer fue retirar el pelo de la joven, y colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola...

Allí estaba el golpeteo diario de la puerta, pero aquella vez, Sasuke no estaba todavía durmiendo. Abrió la puerta y miró a Kei.

-Qué.- el ninja abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró al joven mientras una sonrisa se congelaba en sus labios, como si le cogiera en mitad de la frase.

-¡Ey! ¡Hoy te has despertado temprano! Vamos a entrenar...

-No voy a ir.- le interrumpió tranquilamente, y empezó a cerrar la puerta. Algo se lo impidió.

-¿Eh?- Kei miró a Sasuke, el chico que más amaba la rutina diaria de ir a entrenar, la persona que jamás se había perdido una misión desde que estaban allí. ¿Sasuke iba a quedarse en casa en vez de ir a entrenar?- ¡Dilo de nuevo!- Sasuke simplemente estrechó los ojos, y el Sharingan se le acentuó, a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Kei entonces vio el lamentable estado de la cara de su compañero. Los pequeños rasguños de sus mejillas y brazos, y entendió al momento el único motivo por el que el Uchiha podía estar así.- Ah...- asintió.- Ya sé. Cuida de ella.- se dio la vuelta para irse, antes de volverse para sonreírle, preocupado.- Cuida de ella.

Sasuke asintió despacio y cerró la puerta con cuidado, agradeciendo por primera vez la presencia de Kei.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	19. Chapter 19

[b]CAPÍTULO 20[/b]

Había una mariposa con alas negras y rojas revoloteando por ahí justo antes de posarse en su nariz. Se supondría que le haría cosquillas, pero no sintió nada. Su mano se dirigió tranquila para acariciar al animal, encontrándose con algo reltivamente duro, aunque suave a su tacto. Hinata parpadeó, despertándose, intentando identificar el objeto. Un poco después su visión empezó a hacerse nítica, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba tocando la mejilla de Sasuke.

Los acontecimientos del día anterior la golpearon. [i]Significaba más que fuera un asesino que otra cosa, pero todavía estaba asustada. Lo que más la asustaba era que no había podido hacer nada para salvarse. Nada...[/i]

-Hinata.- la joven volvió en sí, empezando a mirarlo, para luego apartar la vista.- Ahora estás bien, no pienses en eso.

No pensar... No pensar... eso decía él, ¿no pensar en que él ignoraba cómo se sentía? Cómo pretendía él... que ella dejara esa parte de ella, además, después de lo que él había hecho.

¿Cómo él...?

¿...aquello...?

¿Cómo había pasado...?

La mano del moreno descansó de nuevo sobre la espalda de la joven, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de él, físicamente hablando.

En ese momento, no podían estar más cerca.

Se avergonzó por cómo había dormido contra él, sentándose con sus rodillas contra las suyas, sus piernas entre las suyas. Con una manta cubriéndoles, la otra desparramada por el suelo.

Hinata intentó alejarse de él, pero una rodilla en su espalda, y un brazo alrededor de sus hombros impidió que se alejara.

-Tienes fiebre y no has comido nada, no te muevas mucho.

Una arcada la golpeó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que él decía aquellas palabras. Sasuke apartó su brazo con calma, dándole libertad, pero ella no tenía fuerza para ir a ningún sitio. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre el pecho del moreno, respirando fuertemente y sonrojándose furiosamente, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, perdiéndose en su cara.

Las lágrimas caían, mojando con una caricia sus mejillas, mientras ella intentaba tranquilizar su respiración. Despacio, fácilmente, en silencio.

Empezaron a dolerle los pulmones, y sus ojos se volvieron húmedos.

Algo cálido y húmedo tocó sus labios, y cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontró con una bola de arroz. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando ella cogió la bola de arroz con sus manos frías. Ella no podía ayudar, pero sonrió con vergüenza. Nunca se había imaginado en un escenario de ese tipo con un chico, mucho menos Sasuke...

Hinata nunca había tenido muchas fantasías, había asumido siempre que Naruto se acabaría casando con Sakura, y ella acabaría con algún estóico Hyuuga como marido, alguien que elegiría su padre, como habían hecho con él y su madre, formales y secos...

Mañanas políticamente correctas, y noches políticamente correctas. Comidas en silencio, conversaciones relativamente agradables... tanto como pudieran ser.

Nada que pudiera ocurrir en un manga tipo shoujo.

Hinata había tenido fantasías y sueños cuando era joven, pero eso... ¡eso era [i]real[/i]!

En aquella realidad, ella comía una bola de arroz, presionándola levemente con los dedos, llevándosela a los labios, mientras Sasuke ojeaba tranquilo un pergamino. Su codo estaba contra la clavícula del chico, más él parecía no darse cuenta. Se puso rígida entre sus brazos cuando él habló, notando cómo vibraba su pecho contra ella con forme las palabras salían de sus labios.

-El suelo está lleno de cristales, ten cuidado cuando camines.- desenrolló un poco más el pergamino y continuó leyendo, colocando los brazos mejor a su alrededor para estar mejor.

-[¿Acaso él suele agarrar a las chicas así todo el tiempo?]- algo en su pecho se removió, salvaje y llenando el aire de humillación por parte de ella. ¿Por qué él intentaba cogerla de aquella forma tan agradable? Él nunca le había dirigido una segunda mirada antes, por qué... ahora... -[¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso ahora, entonces? [i]¿Acaso te molesta, Hinata?[/i]Sí, probablemente...]- Un nudo en su garganta...

Si ella hubiera tenido fuerza para levantarse, no habría estado en aquella vergonzosa posición, él podría tomar ventaja sobre ella y ella no podría pararle. Había perdido mucha energía y chakra la noche anterior, no había comido ni cenado.

En ese momento, Sasuke la miró y suspiró, poniendo el pergamino a un lado y se estiró sin separarse mucho de ella, mientras Hinata miraba hacia una pared.

Estaba paralizada.

¡¿Por qué el estaba abrazándola?

¿Era aquello el comienzo de algo?

¿Estaba él intentando "empezar" algo?

¿Estaba cogiendo ventaja él sobre ella?

El corazón de la Hyuuga empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que incluso le dolía, más cuando la mejilla de Sasuke rozó la sulla, el primer contacto real de piel desde que ella se había despertado.

De repente, ella empezó a no sentirse bien.

El Uchiha supuso que estaba cansado, después de todo había luchado, no había cenado nada... ¡Debía estar sin nada de energía!

Se puso nerviosa cuando él se apartó un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos, con una fina separación entre ellos.

-Me alegra que estés bien.- parpadeó rápidamente, pensando que aquello era con lo que "empezaba" ese "algo", algo que él solía utilizar con sus otras novias...

¿Era lo que les decía a todas las chicas?

¿Él quería...?

Sasuke suspiró, y con cuidado empezó a poner una manta sobre sus hombros.

Empezaba a hacer frío.

El Uchiha se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. De repente, siseó mirando al suelo, había caminado sin darse cuenta de que había cristales. Hinata dejó de mirar la pared para dirigir sus ojos blancos hacia donde estaba él, con la pierna levantada y quitándose algo de la planta del pie. Lo único que había en su rostro diferente a antes era una línea fina surcando su entrecejo. Vio que de su pie salía un fino rastro de sangre.

Se incorporó para volver a caer, demasiado cansada para mantenerse por sí misma. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué él decía la verdad? ¿No era él el tipo de persona que no se preocupaba de otros incluso si su vida dependía de ello?

Era algo demasiado complicado para pensar sobre eso en ese momento... Hinata esperaba que un día, aquello empezara a hacerse más claro, a que pareciera un final aceptable, ella no quería volver a casa con...

Miró al ninja genio pasar la escoba, amontonando los cristales hacia donde estaban las ropas de la joven de la noche anterior. Sus ojos blancos se abrieron con fuerza, para mirarse a sí misma. Estaba vestida con una camiseta enorme y unos pantalones de pijama.

-Es... Estas ropas...- eran suyas, pero ella no recordaba habérselas puesto, no ayer. Sasuke la miró rápidamente y continuó barriendo el suelo sin decir nada.- ¿Cuándo...?- tartamudeó, sin acabar la frase. Se había sentado para llamar su atención.

-No te las pusiste tú.- notó un ligero tono pícaro en su voz.

-[¡Él me quitó las ropas y me puso estas!]- abrió la boca, sonrojada furiosamente.- ¡Sasuke!- el aludido dejó de mirar los cristales del suelo para poner su completa atención en ella, estudiándola.- ¡¿Có... Cómo... pudiste?- había entrado en un estado entre sorprendida y extremadamente avergonzada. Su rostro sonrojado, su pecho moviéndose con forme respiraba, agitado. En silencio, él empezó a recoger los cristales de nuevo.

-Estamos casados.- en ese momento apareció un tic nervioso en un ojo de la chica. Parpadeo... parpadeo, parpadeo...

Llamaron a la puerta. Hinata suspiró en silencio y miró a Sasuke caminar fuera de la habitación. Sentía como la presencia del joven le dificultaba respirar, por alguna razón...

Voces, y luego Sono entró en la habitación, con su enorme barriga y todo.

-Oh, Dios querido. Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?- tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. La abrazó fuertemente.

-Mm... Estoy bien.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero mírate! ¡Estás tan blanca como un fantasma! ¡Sasuke!- se volvió hacia él con fuego en los ojos.- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?- el joven estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de forma casual.

-Nada.

-¡¿Nada? ¡Parece un zombie! (N/T: en realidad dice que es un barco naufragado, pero creo que se asemeja más a este contexto esta otra palabra)- se volvió de nuevo hacia Hinata.- ¿Te ha forzado o algo?- una de sus cejas estaba enarcada. La Hyuuga parpadeó con ojos brillantes.

-No.

-Oh, gracias, Dios.- Sono miró con los ojos estrechos una vez más a Sasuke antes de ponerse a la altura de Hinata.- ¿Cómo no pasas una noche en mi casa?

El aire se volvió pesado, y le costaba respirar. Hinata intentó sonreír, decir que no necesitaba ir a ningún sitio, pero dentro de su corazón, lo único que quería era irse de aquel lugar, irse de los recuerdos de la noche pasada y alejarse del confort de estar entre sus brazos y el miedo de ser de repente estudiada por el Sharingan.

Empezó a mirar sus dedos mientras asentía en silencio, suplicándole a sus lágrimas que no salieran, cubriéndose el rostro con su propio cabello.

-No sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos, pero un poco de tiempo de descanso os hará bien.- agarró el brazo de Hinata.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó la joven.

La expresión en la cara de Sono le dijo que era mejor no discutir. La Hyuuga luchó consigo misma para no mirar a Sasuke a la cara cuando pasó a su lado para salir del dormitorio, pero se encontró a sí misma mirando directamente sus ojos, sin ninguna emoción en ellos.

Un músculo en su mejilla se había acentuado.

-¿Donde vas?- dijo con calma, monótono. Su tono era ligero, si ella hubiera tenido un poco de energía, seguramente habría podido romperlo.

-Ne... necesito un... descanso.- intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mostrarle lo que le costaba respirar.

-Sasuke, no te lo tomes a mal. Ella solo necesita descansar en mi casa un noche.- Sono sonrió con calidez.

-Y tú deberías saber que estas en mitad de un embarazo y que tienes que cuidarte a ti misma.- gruñó él, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ella suspiró.

-¿Tienes miedo?- ¿Por qué siempre hacía un castillo sobre algo tan pequeño?

El Uchiha abrió la boca para replicar, pero su orgullo gritó en su cabeza. "¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué demonios cree ella que debes decirle que quieres que ella esté ahí contigo? Incluso Hinata pensaría que eres solo un niño que no quiere que se vaya su juguete favorito!"

Suspiró. [i]¿Niño? ¿Favorito? ¿Juguete?[/i]

Dejó caer su mano a su costado mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a la pared.

Pasó un momento de silencio antes de que Sono empezara a arrastrar a Hinata fuera de la casa.

¿Era en realidad un juguete?

No, definitivamente, no la consideraba su juguete, no aunque pareciera una muñeca china por su piel blanca.

-Ten cuidado con eso.- gruñó, y continuó considerando opciones.

Había estado recogiendo sus pertenencias en una esquina de su habitación, y mirado como una pareja de limpiadores revolvían el tatami para empezar a quitar los trozos de cristal y suciedad, recogiéndolos al mismo tiempo. [i]Un buen servicio[/i]

Y el precio qué él pagaba era por su salud y su vida.

Resopló y suspirtó, metiendo pergaminos importantes en un caja, sentándose a modo de protegerlos. Probablemente, el equipo de limpieza estaba entrenado para encontrar rápidamente papeles que les fueran de utilidad a los altos rangos de esa villa.

Frunció el entrecejo y descansó su mejilla entre sus dedos entumecidos. Kei se había pasado temprano y le había explicado que tenían una misión, así que volvería al día siguiente. Le había explicado por qué Sono se había llevado a Hinata antes.

Dios sabía que era una excusa que ella volviera mañana para retomar u vida como esposa en aquella casa.

Hinata...

-Señor, ¿dónde quiere que pongamos esto?- el hombre le enseñó un pergamino. Sasuke reaccionó y lo cogió, mirándolo con poco interés. Debía ser de Hinata, no lo había reconocido como suyo.

[i]Deseó saber qué había ahí.[/i]

Suspiró y sopesó mirarlo, pero acabó metiéndolo en la caja con el resto de las cosas.

Su mente volaba entre diferentes pensamientos, pero siempre volvían a ella, siempre volvían para intentar saber qué era lo que había tras aquellos ojos blancos sin emociones, siempre deseando ver cómo ella miraba el mundo a través de ellos... Aquello, seguramente, era interesante para averiguar cómo pensaba ella, y las razones que tenía ella para actuar día tras día... Quizás... Quizás él debía echarle un vistazo... No era porque aquella mujer fuera diferente a otra, si a él no le gustaba, podría irse, en cualquier momento. Sí...

Con aquella conclusión, le gritó a uno de los hombres que no tiraran un perro de juguete.

-Oye, Hinata... Honestamente, ¿eres feliz con él?- Sono miró cómo ella estaba mirándose las uñas de los pies. Se sentía incómoda con aquella pregunta, ¡y ella era la que estaba en mitad de su embarazo! Hinata asintió en silencio, en realidad ella no había tenido elección en decir otra cosa cuando todo el mundo creía que ellos se habían escapado y ahora estaban viviendo su paraíso hecho realidad. Sostuvo una taza de leche caliente entre sus manos, calentándose los dedos con ella.- Si él te está haciendo daño o algo... ¡Dímelo!- Sono sonrió, juguetona.

-No.- su sonrisa fue suave, mientras miraba la leche. En esos momentos, se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por aquella constante cercanía. Y cuando ella se había despertado horas antes, se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había empezado a pensar los motivos que tenía él para tenerla entre sus brazos, tal como había hecho.

¿Qué pensaría Naruto de ella en ese momento?

Sorbió en silencio y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Emociones mezcladas sobre lo que aquellas dos personas conocían de ella, incluso si era algún tipo de obviedad que ella quería a Naruto, y en vez tenía una incomodidad con Sasuke. Ahora, Sasuke la ponía mucho más incómoda, y Naruto no estaba por ahí cerca, y seguramente... las noticias que les habían llegado eran del todo ciertas.

Todavía no se lo había podido creer del todo.

-Hina-chan, ¿quieres que nos vayamos mañana a las aguas termales?- la mujer había usado un tono suave y cálido para hablarle.

-Estoy un poco cansada... y seguramente... tendré que trabajar, en la tienda de té.- dejó su taza y se tapó con la manta que Sono le ofrecía. Incluso si ella se sentía bien y cómoda en aquel lugar, algo en su pecho le decía que estaba haciendo algo completamente incorrecto.

-Todavía intento entender por qué tienes que trabajar cuando tu marido es un ninja luchador.- levantó la vista para encontrarla con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa de complicidad.- Deberías permanecer en casa, y divertirte. ¡Cuando tengas hijos ya no tendrás tiempo para tí misma!- sintió como le quemaban las mejillas, ¡ella no había planeado el tener hijos! ¡Definitivamente [i]no[/i] con Sasuke!

-¡Um!

-¡Exacto!- la mujer se rió mientras cogía una mano de Hinata.- ¡Déjame pintarte las uñas!

Se dio la vuelta en su cama y frunció el ceño. Había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas y vueltas, sin poder dormir. Gruñó y encendió las luces, todavía faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera. Se levantó y puso las mantas a un lado, empezando a mirar el espacio vacío a su lado en la habitación. Suspiró.

No era como si la echara de menos o algo parecido...

Se frotó la cara, recordando las pocas veces que se había divertido estando con ella. Como aquella vez que ella le había esperado en la puerta de la biblioteca de la academia, aunque le había disgustado cómo le miraba como si fuera un completo idiota. Ahora mismo, él se alegraba de que ella hubiera ido. Y aquella otra vez, cuando él había estado entrenando y ella lo había mirado con su tímida sonrisa, agarrando con sus dedos fríos una caja con comida. Y cuando ella forzaba una sonrisa cuando él le preguntaba por algo que no debería. Ella lo miraba con gesto amable... también era bonito cuando a ella se le quedaba un poco de carne de pollo cuando comía y lo mojaba en el unto. Y lo gentil que se veía cuando ella salía fuera del baño con su pelo mojado sobre su cara y sus mejillas rosas por el calor... Incluso cuando ella miraba hacia algún lugar en la distancia con la boca entreabierta. Su largo cabello negro, contrastando con la mirada limpia y blanca de su Byakugan, la ligera sonrisa y sus dientes blancos, las ojeras que se le formaban bajo los ojos cuando dormía poco, el movimiento de sus dedos cuando ella ponía una rebanada de pan con tomate...

Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, con los dedos entre su cabello y sus codos sobre las rodillas.

Sonrió, buscando algo de humor en su propio descubrimiento.

-Estoy loco...- se dejó caer sobre su almohada y rió en silencio para sí mismo, riendo por la ironía de la situación... riendo por su propia estupidez... Si él no se había dado cuenta de aquello en todo ese tiempo... ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Pff...

Sasuke estaba fuera, bajo una lluvia ligera. Sus ropas se le pegaban al cuerpo, igual que su cabello a la cara. El día anterior había tenido un peso enorme sobre los hombros, y parecía como si ese día fueran a ponerse las cosas peor, hora tras hora.

-¡Te dije que no tocaras eso! ¡Está roto!- Jinta lloraba.- Deja de intentar sellarlo con tu jutsu de principiante!- Gahana se apartó del chico herido e intentó no mirar hacia la espinilla dañada.

-Yo... solo intentaba ayudar.- Jinta gruñó y siseó mientras el agua caía por su rostro.

-¡Pues no ayudas! ¡Una verdadera ninja médico podría curarme!

-Per... Perdona si me preocupo, ¡yo no soy la única que no sabe usar bolas explosivas!

-Parad, los dos.- Sasuke los miró con la frustración pintada en su rostro, observando a los dos ninjas al otro lado de la calle.- Vamos a dejarlo por hoy...

Fue a la tienda de Tina aquella tarde para explicar que Hinata no podría ayudar en los próximos días.

-¿Un ladrón entró en vuestra casa?- sus ojos se abrieron, preocupados por la joven.- Dios mío... ¿está ella bien?

-Sí, ella... [está destrozada y preocupada, y otras muchas cosas que yo no tengo ni idea...] Ella estará bien, pero no se siente preparada para trabajar aquí durante los próximos días. [No es eso realmente, es solo que no quiero que ella esté fuera de casa...]- se sentía incómodo por lo que estaba haciendo, preguntándose una y otra vez a sí mismo por qué estaba haciendo aquello, sin encontrar una respuesta clara...

-Pero yo puedo intentar ayudarla.- murmuró ella, más para sí misma, para luego mirar al ninja de pelo negro.- Mm...

-¿Qué?- Sasuke frunció el ceño. Tina sonrió.

-¡Ya sabes! ¡Eres un joven apuesto! ¿Por qué no...?

-No.- se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la salida.

-¿... intentas trabajar...? ¡Uchiha! No me dejes asi! Al menos, encuéntrame un reemplazo temporal!- más bien, parecía una súplica que una orden. Sasuke suspiró y la miró.

-¿Un hombre podría hacerlo?

-¡Quien sea!

-Bien, te encontraré a alguien...

Cerró la puerta a mitad de su agradecimiento.

Una vez en casa, Sasuke se encontró con una nota en el pomo de la puerta, ligeramente mojada por la lluvia. La cogió y la abrió.

"Querido Uchiha, Hina-chan ha decidido pasar esta noche en mi casa, espero que vuelva mañana a vuestra casa, ¡a no ser que decida quedármela como mi mascota o algo!". La nota fue seguida con una mirada estrecha, mientras chasqueaba la lengua sonoramente.

Tomó una inspiración profunda de aire a través de sus dientes, arrugando el papel mojado en una mano. Un ninja de la Lluvia saltó a sus espaldas y le tendió un pergamino. Sasuke no se sorprendió cuando el ninja hizo un sello y desapareció con rapidez.

Los ninjas de la Lluvia eran imbéciles... Y Kei no era la excepción.

Suspiró y caminó dentro de la casa vacía, encendiendo las luces y cerrando la puerta. El pelo húmedo, un trabajo incómodo, sin un compañero de habitación. Tiró sin preocuparse el pergamino sobre la mesa de la cocina y empezó a caminar hacia el baño, dejando sus ropas tiradas a su paso. Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Pálido, enfadado, de mala leche.

Realmente cabreado...

Sencillamente, ¡[b]POR QUÉ[/b] estaba él allí! ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar?

¿Era una forma de escapar?

¿Una forma de estar lejos de la mirada inquisidora de Konoha?

¿Intentaba encontrar los motivos por lo que se sentía como un estúpido?

Simplemente... ¿[b]por qué[/b] estaba disgustado?

Se frotó la cara y apoyó los codos en la pila del baño, demasiado cansado para mirarse a los ojos.

[i]¿Por qué estaba disgustado?[/i]

¿Porque se estaba alejando de su meta en la vida? ¿Porque quería alejarse del Uzumaki y de Konoha? ¿Porque allí, él era el dueño de sí mismo, y nadie interfería en su libertad?

[i]¿Porque ella no estaba allí?[/i]

Como si le obligaran a dejar de pensar, abrió el grifo del agua y metió su cabeza bajo aquel líquido helado.

Ella se podía ir al infierno. No le importaba dónde estuviera ella, no tenía nada que hacer con su situación actual.

Madre.

Padre.

Él debería vengarlos.

No tenía tiempo para estar preocupándose de una kunoichi que podía defenderse por sí misma.

El agua mojaba sus cabellos, el sonido del agua correr en sus oídos. Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo y volvió a mirarse los ojos, Sharingan frente a Sharingan, las gotitas de agua corriendo por su cara, la verdad acudiendo a golpes a su mente.

-Pero ella no puede...

Deshecha, fría e inconsciente entre sus brazos, ¿cómo se defendería si no estaba con él?

Cerró el grifo del agua mientras suspiraba y entró a la habitación vacía, tirándose sobre la cama helada...

Perdóname mamá, perdóname papá, esperad solo [i]un poco[/i] más...

Se decía a sí mismo que lo estaba haciendo por ella, porque era una chica extremadamente débil que no podía defenderse por sí misma, como si dependiera de él... Sí, no era que él lo estaba haciendo por él mismo...

Definitivamente, lo hacía por ella.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 21

Hinata se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos por tercera vez aquella noche. Había algo malo, lo sentía en su pecho cada vez que sonreía, o cada vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos. Solo esperaba que estar en casa de Sono le hiciera bien.

Se sentó, todavía dentro del futón, y frotó sus ojos cansados, luchando contra la irritación que le causaba aquella luz matutina en sus delicados ojos. Volvió a repetirse aquel horrible recuerdo, cuando el enorme invasor rompió el cristal y se adentró en su casa. Incluso si parecía que buscaba un pergamino al principio, pronto se volvió para atacarla a ella, agarrando su cuello con ambas manos. Hinata gimió y se abrazó a sí misma. La habían atacado ya en anteriores ocasiones, ¿por qué esta vez le afectaba tanto?

Quizás porque esta vez, [i]realmente[/i] podía haber muerto, porque esta vez, su Byakugan y sus jutsus no habían contraatacado contra su adversario.

Y eso la había asustado.

-¿Hina-chan?- Sono murmuró en su sueño, todavía acostada en la cama.

-Estoy bien.- contestó quedamente, mirando a su mejor amiga volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo a unos pasos de ella, sin verle la cara.- [No puedo volver a dormirme... No quiero volver a dormirme.]- tanteando con cuidado en aquella habitación como no lo hubiera hecho nunca, se encontró caminando hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo.

Sono fue muy ávida al no dejarle verse, y antes de que Kei llegara de su misión al día siguiente por la noche, ella la había arropado con amor. Hinata calló en la cuenta de que Sono estaba siendo amigable con ella solo porque su marido no estaba allí, pero lo entendía. Una mujer sociable, que siempre estaba sonriente, de repente tenía que estar dos días en casa sola, cosa que no era una idea demasiado agradable, especialmente cuando estaba embarazada y tenía horribles cambios de humor.

Pero Sono era una buena persona de todas formas.

Suspiró en silencio y peinó hacia atrás su cabello.

¡Ese maldito sentimiento no se iba de su pecho en ningún momento!

Cerró el grifo del agua y, en silencio, volvió hacia su futón, empezando a pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Un ninja mensajero llegaría pronto por la noche y le daría un pergamino, una invitación a una pequeña fiesta privada de algún ninja legendario de la Villa. Era una fiesta a la que solo podían acudir los ninjas activos y sus familiares, y todo el mundo iría.

En seguida empezó a pensar sobre el lugar. Habían ido a muchas fiestas y todo el tiempo que había ido a alguna, había acabado en algún problema, o había sido atacada por algún hombre...

"¡Solo hace dos días que fue el Festival del Arroz!"

Estaba despierta, y no tenía ni idea de qué era aquello, pero empezaba a aceptar que no era feliz, y que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Cerró los ojos y rezó por no tener más pesadillas aquella noche.

Sasuke no había dormido.

No podía.

Estaba despierto, con un tazón de arroz y trozos de carne. Muy poco arroz, en verdad...

"Estoy hambriento. Por eso no puedo dormir. Sí, seguramente sea por eso."

Se sentó en la mesa y se pasó las manos por el pelo, esperando a que el arroz que se había hecho fuera al menos pasable. En casa, él tenía uno de estos aparatitos que hacían arroz, solamente tenías que ponerlo en marcha y olvidarte de aquello.

Pero nooooooooo, aquí todo era tradicional.

Pfff...

Completamente aburrido, cogió el pergamino que estaba sobre la mesa y lo abrió. Vagamente, recordó que había caminado y se había encontrado con él, pero no recordaba que se lo hubieran dado, o por qué.

[i]Querido Ninja de la Lluvia,

Has sido invitado a la celebración anual del 'Ninja de la Lluvia Legendario', que se celebrará mañana por la noche en el quinto distrito. Todos los ninjas luchadores, los empleados de la Academia y los Jounnin deben acudir. El evento empezará con unas palabras del embajador: Ying Chun. El título es 'La posición del a Villa de la Lluvia frente a Otras Naciones". Seguirá por una introducción a los recientes ascensos individuales. Cada invitado recibirá una habitación en el local para ese día y el siguiente con todos los gastos pagados.

Acude a la celebración de esta hermosa villa[/i]

Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente y lo tiró a un lado, cogiendo el tazón de arroz de nuevo.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, los pájaros volvían felizmente a sus casas durante el día, y los niños volvían a la escuela.

Hinata estaba nerviosa.

Muy nerviosa.

No lo había visto en aquellas dos noches, y ahora iba a volver a aquel lugar...

Tenía muy malos recuerdos de aquel sitio, era como si volviera a una casa llena de fantasmas.

Tomó aire con profundidad y metió la llave en la cerradura hasta el final, deseando que Sasuke no estuviera allí. Estaría de misión, o entrenando, o dondequiera que hubiera querido ir en esos días.

Abrió la puerta, intentando no dejar salir sus sentimientos cuando él estaba sentado delante de ella, en mitad de la cocina, mirándola fijamente.

Unos ojos negros sin ninguna emoción en ellos.

Ella quería agradarle, decirle: "Buenas tardes, Sasuke. Estoy en casa."

Quería hacerlo, ¡de veras!

Pero su garganta le traicionó, y sus ojos pronto le siguieron, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Has vuelto.- su tono era serio, o sarcástico. No sabía muy bien cómo responder.

-Mm...- ella asintió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, en silencio, como si algo fuera a caerse y romperse si hacía mucho ruido.

Un silencio nervioso inundó la sala mientras ella se sentaba y se quitaba los zapatos. Estaba segura de que él la estaría mirando, incluso sin usar su Byakugan podía confirmarlo.

Volvió a levantarse y se dio la vuelta, estudiando el lugar e intentando compararlo con la última vez que estuvo allí. La cocina no parecía haber cambiado, un poco más desordenada de lo que recordaba...

-¿Curri?- la sorprendió, ofreciéndole la mitad de su tazón a medio comer con arroz, tendiéndole también unos cuantos trozos de carne y salsa. Hinata negó con la cabeza amablemente.

-N... No, gracias.- empezó a caminar hacia la habitación. Horrorizada por la [i]persona[/i] que estaba sentada en la cocina, ofreciéndole [i]su[/i] comida. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Tan aburrido estaba? ¿Había comido algo divertido?

Miró hacia lo que esperaba que fuera un cuarto revuelto, encontrándose con una habitación limpia y vacía. Por un momento, se dio cuenta de que nunca la había mirado así antes, y luego sintió una arcada golpear la boca de su estómago. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, y luchó duramente para no recordar las cosas que habían pasado allí. Aquello era el pasado. Aunque no podía cambiarlo, podría dejarlo atrás.

Se lo había estado diciendo a sí misma todo el día, tenía que hacerlo de todas formas. Tenía que ser más fuerte que eso.

Hinata respiró profundamente y abandonó el lugar lentamente, restabilizando su curso de chakra y su respiración.

-Tus cosas están en el armario del fondo.- dijo en silencio, peligrosamente cerca. Hinata se volvió, mirándole, y su nariz rozó el pecho de Sasuke.- Estabas en medio.- no estaba disgustado.

Hinata dio un paso atrás, quitándose de en medio de la puerta y mirando hacia otro lado, con las cejas ligeramente juntas. Miraba con aire ausente los futones, perfectamente colocados en una esquina de la habitación.

Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia el baño, y Hinata pudo escuchar el ruido del agua caer antes de que él dijera:

-Hemos sido invitados a una fiesta, o algo parecido. Es dentro de unas horas.- Hinata miró hacia la puerta del baño, abierta. Sabía que Kei y Sono habían sido invitados, ¡pero no sabía nada de que ellos también! Ella no había planeado ir, ¡no quería ir! Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el sonido del agua paró, y vio a Sasuke secándose las manos con una toalla.- No podemos decir que no. Es una fiesta formal, una fiesta privada de introducción al mundo ninja.

Había algo diferente en él...

¿Estaba enfadado?

La Hyuuga solo se dio cuenta de que él caminaba hacia ella cuando lo vio a solo dos pasos de ella, mirándola.

-¿Tienes algo de ropa de gala?

-¡No... No voy a ir!- sonó más como una pregunta que como una respuesta determinada. Se sentía disgustada consigo misma.

-Yo tampoco tengo ganas.- todavía mirándola, añadió.- No ha sido idea mía, de todas formas.- frunció el ceño y peinó su cabello corto hacia atrás.- Solo... ¿qué has hecho hoy?- sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Esta vez, los de ella reflejaban confusión.

-¿Huh?

-Has estado en su casa un día. Por favor, dime que no solo te ha hecho la manicura.- el músculo bajo su ojo latió. ¡¿Por qué estaba enfadado con ella?

Ella miró hacia abajo, hacia sus uñas, y pensó si había sido mala idea haberse ido esos dos días... Por un momento deseó estar fuera más tiempo.

Sasuke retiró un cabello que caía por su cara.

-No importa, solo no te pongas algo que pueda avergonzarme delante de todo el mundo. Estaré fuera un momento.- con eso, la puerta se cerró con un silencioso 'click'.

Se dio cuenta, a ella [i]no[/i] le gustaba Uchiha Sasuke en absoluto.

Ninguna parte de él, ni su personalidad, ni la forma en que la trataba.

Nada.

En realidad, ella empezaba a sentirse incómoda a su lado, ligeramente incómoda. Había algo en él que era diferente, y a ella no le gustaba. Un sentimiento como si él estuviera intentando acercarse a ella, ser más amistoso, o pretender aparentarlo al menos. Definitivamente, estaba planeando algo detrás de aquellos ojos sin sentimiento.

Suspiró con pesadez y cogió el pomo del armario buscando algo de ropa. Había varios pergaminos abajo, y sus ojos se abrieron fieramente cuando reconoció uno de ellos.

¡Ese era...!

Sasuke se había forzado a sí mismo a comprarse un kimono formal en una boutique de una joven. Ella lo estaba convenciendo de que había sido diseñado solo para él. No estaba mal, en verdad tenía un haori bonito, azul oscuro con mangas cómodas, y con un precio bastante agradable por el que había recibido un descuento por comprar dos piezas de la parte de arriba.

Solo que él odiaba vestirse formalmente...

La última vez que había llevado puesto algo formal había sido en una fiesta en honor a su padre, por haber sido elegido como el oficial de seguridad de Konoha, y eso era ya hacía trece años...

Algo frío y punzante se presionó contra su espalda, y una voz familiar, silenciosa, susurró

-Estás bajo arresto por disgustar a su majestad. Prepara la ca...- un golpe en la nariz hizo que se comiera sus palabras.

-¿Katsuma? ¿Qué...?- Sasuke suspiró y peinó su pelo hacia atrás. Había estado demasiado distraído en sus propios pensamiento que no se había dado cuenta de que [i]aquella[/i] persona lo había seguido y, en ese momento, había usado sus propios dedos simulando un arma.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Uchiha, tío, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Te ves muy pálido!- con el pelo más desordenado que nunca, Kei movió la cabeza y miró a Sasuke a los ojos.- ¿No has estado comiendo bien, eh?- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-No tengo dinero para gastar en tonterías, olvídame.- con aquello dicho, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera de la tienda.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién está preguntando por el dinero?- Kei, con montones de bolsas sobre su hombro, gritó a pleno pulmón.- ¿Solo porque mi mejor amigo me ha pedido algo de dinero?

-Sí.

-Bien, ¿funciona?- sus ojos relampaguearon.

-No.

-Che...- chasqueó la legua.- Hey, he escuchado que Hinata pasó la noche con Sono, ¿está todo bien entre vosotros?

-Todo está bien. Y no me sigas.- lo esquivó y siguió andando.

-No te estoy siguiendo, es solo que nuestras casas están en la misma dirección.- Kei estaba honestamente preocupado por aquella pareja...- Vamos, venga... Si ha pasado algo y puedo ayudar... solo dímelo, tío.- Sasuke paró de caminar y se volvió para mirar fríamente al ninja más alto.

-Todo va bien, ya te lo he dicho.- su ceja estaba enarcada, sin enfado, pero tenía una vena marcada en la frente. Kei parecía cansado, feliz y curioso, por alguna razón, pero su pelo le daba un aspecto tétrico, cayendo como una tormenta en algún bosque o algo parecido.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque no quiero que Hina-chan venga a nosotros otra vez con esa apariencia en su cara. Te lo digo porque ella no es el tipo de personas que se descargarán contigo.- Kei había tocado demasiadas fibras a la vez.- Sería bueno que hubiera un cambio.- Sintiéndose de repente completamente en blanco, Sasuke lo miró.

-¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

-No, ¡es solo mi poder de deducción!- sonrió, con las luces de la calle reflejándose en sus ojos. Todo lo que él había estado diciéndole y que le había hecho prácticamente sonrojar, ahora perdía total interés.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo.- gruñó y se giró para ir hacia su casa. Kei se rió a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa, tío? ¿Quién está bajo la tormenta sobre el bosque? ¡Solo dejaos llevar, chicos!

Todo el mundo que servía en aquella mini-fiesta privada portaba ropas absurdamente tradicionales, y obviamente, estaban pasando un buen rato.

Sasuke se sentía como si fuera la única persona entre aquella multitud que quería quitarse aquella ropa.

¡Incluso Sono, embarazada, parecía cómoda en su yukata!

Colocó el paraguas en la otra mano y ocultó su brazo bajo la manga larga de su haori. Odiaba las mangas... Hinata había caminado en silencio a su lado, asintiendo gentilmente cuando pasaba al lado de una pareja, sonriendo en silencio. Él se había preocupado por su atuendo para quel evento formal, pensando que ella se ocultaría tras él y agarraría su manga. En ese momento, ella se había ido a conocer a alguien, lo que era una buena razón para él para preocuparse por ella.

Podía ser que ella fuera así en casa, con ropa tradicional, con ceremonias tradicionales, al frente de un clan tradicional y todo eso.

Así que él, podía decirse que más bien estaba preocupado por [i]sí mismo[/i]. No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Hablar con la gente era fácil, pretender escuchar al embajador también podía ser fácil, incluso no dormirse. Pero ahora que la parte oficial había pasado, y las introducciones habían acabado, estaban solos para ir por su cuenta, por el jardín privado de la Lluvia, y dondequiera que mirara solo veía aperitivos y sake.

Además, la actitud de Hinata no ayudaba. Incluso si ella había ido desde la casa de Sono en silencio, apenas le había dirigido una mirada.

"Se ha pintado las uñas y se ha cortado el pelo..." Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver aquello. "¿Por qué tengo que darme cuenta de ese tipo de cosas sin importancia?"

Todo el mundo se había cogido por los brazos, las caras sonrientes. Se escuchaban risas. Aquello le ponía enfermo. ¿Cómo podía la gente casarse con otra persona, estar con ella durante años y todavía permanecer cogidos de la manos y abrazados?

Hinata lo sobresaltó cuando puso su mano en su hombro.

-¿Pu... puedo sentarme... un momento?

-Ah.- frunció el entrecejo y encaminó la marcha entre la multitud, hacia un banco, agradeciendo que tenía un paraguas con él para que no se estropeara la ropa. Nunca había tenido cuidado en ese tipo de cosas, pensó, y no tenía pensado el volver a llevarlas de nuevo. Pero la yukata de Hinata se veía tan suave y sedosa que seguramente no podría lavarse de cualquier modo, mucho menos con agua.

Una vez sentados, bajo el paraguas, Sasuke miró en silencio el cuidado con el que Hinata se remangaba un poco la ropa, arreglándola. colocaba la parte de arriba debajo del obi, recogiendo la cola de la falda para que no se mojara en el suelo húmedo, sujetándola con las manos aquella delicada tela.

Ella sabía que seguramente Sasuke la estaba mirando.

Se había pintado las uñas y llevaba un ligero maquillaje que hacía parecer su cara más brillante. Echó su cabello para atrás, y sus ojos blancos captaron la mirada de los negros.

Sasuke todavía la estaba mirando.

Una línea delgada apareció entre sus cejas y miró hacia otro lado, tocando sus labios para estar segura de que el gloss no se había secado.

-¿Y haces esto todas las veces que tienes cinco minutos de descanso?- el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, y el sonido de unas cuantas monedas se escuchó en la larga manga del haori.

-No.- ocultó sus brazos bajo las mangas del kimono y colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando sus dedos.

-Hinata.- Sasuke respiró profundamente, asustándola. Dirigió sus ojos hacia ella para ver qué tipo de expresiones ponía ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.- ¿Qué le dijiste a Sono?- sus cejas se enarcaron ligeramente. Hinata parpadeó varias veces, mirando sus ropas.

-Mm... No... no mucho.

-¿Una conversación de chicas?- se sentía como si alguien le estuviera golpeando una y otra vez en el pecho, por alguna razón.

-¡No!- le miró directamente a los ojos, con los suyos abiertos por completo.- Creo, so... ¡solo hablamos como siempre!- sus hombros se tensaron, y giró la vista hacia otra parte.

-¿Cómo qué?- empezaba a golpearse mentalmente por preguntarle aquel tipo de cosas.

-Mm... maquillaje, misiones ninja, y... y sobre... las casas de los pueblos... Una... una charla normal.- carraspeó ligeramente, su rostro estaba suspicazmente tenso. Sasuke descruzó los brazos y se los llevó a la cabeza.

-¡Casas de pueblos!- los ojos blancos volvieron a mirarle.

-Mm... Ella no... no había estado en la Lluvia an... antes, vi... vinieron des... después de ca... casarse.- parpadeó un par de veces.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué le dijiste?- él estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada en su mejilla.

-Yo... Yo... yo... no hablé... so... sobre mí.- gimió calladamente, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, y los labios ligeramente apretados.

A Sasuke no le gustó ese sentimiento de sentirse desinformado, tenía que saber 'todo tipo de detalles', por pequeños que fueran. Aquella misión se suponía en eso. Hinata no estaba actuando de forma profesional, y aquello era malo. Ella nunca le contaba nada, aunque sus vidas dependieran de eso.

Probablemente fuera...

-Ne... necesito... refrescarme...- estaba muy nerviosa, era demasiado evidente como para no notarlo.

Sasuke miró cómo caminaba bajo el paraguas y se adentraba por la puerta de aquel edificio extremadamente decorado.

"Las chicas y el maquillaje..."

Pero maldita sea, ella hacía que él la mirara. Hinata era [i]guapa[/i]. Si ella se vistiera de aquella forma todos los días...

Dentro de su conflicto interno, se rascó la cabeza. Por una parte, votando por aparentar ser una feliz pareja, la otra... deshacer aquella enredadera e irse a casa.

Tenían un par de horas para llegar hasta casa, mientras que en el hotel también tenían una habitación reservada justo al otro lado del parque.

¿Quién era ese Ninja Legendario de todas formas? No era que le preocuparan las costumbres de la gente o algo por el estilo, era solo que se enfadaba por tener que hacer caso a gente que le traía sin cuidado.

La luz de la noche desapareció, y la luna se ocultó entre las nubes. La única expresión que se le discernía era una ceja enarcada. Era la primera vez que veía la luna allí, lo que resultaba un poco nostálgico. Por supuesto, dentro de tres días la lluvía pararía completamente, pero el pensamiento de mirar al cielo nunca había invadido su mente.

La gente a su alrededor hablaba animadamente sobre aquello, como si fuera un acontecimiento impresionante, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a empezar a llover.

Suspiró y se levantó para volver a entrar, olvidando que estaba mojado, y que el aire frío golpeaba su cara.

Aquello era malo... Su hermano lo estaba llamando, 'ven y venga a tus padres, si es que [i]puedes[/i]'. La luna era una señal evidente. Akatsuki se estaba riendo de él, de que él estuviera esperando a una [i]chica[/i] a que acabara de [i]arreglarse el maquillaje[/i].

-¡Qué bien se está! ¿O no, Uchiha?- una voz burlona, pero familiar, llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Ito?- enarcó una ceja y miró a la mujer.- Guau, ha pasado tiempo. ¿Abandonaste?

-No.- la peligrosa mujer frunció el ceño, sus labios rojos se estrecharon en descontento.- Solo me he tomado el semestre libre. Seguro que estás contento, ¿eh?- rió con una carcajada. No se parecía en nada a la Ito que había conocido tiempo atrás.

-No mucho, ya no soy un gennin.- dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Oh, ¡eso he oído!- si ya lo había escuchado en la introducción, ¿por qué estaba preguntando por algo obvio?- Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu dulce mujercita?- si hubiera sido el tipo que se echara a reír a carcajada limpia por aquella expresión, lo hubiera hecho. Pero él no era ese tipo de persona.

-Refrescándose.- contestó secamente.

-Oh, entonces será mejor que vaya a refrescarme también. ¡Te veo luego!- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el aseo. Seguramente lo buscaría luego para volver a divertirse a su costa luego.

"Y ahora soy el hazme reír de la gente" ¿Qué tipo de mujer se quedaba embarazada a los cuarenta, de todas formas?

Una chica pequeña fue corriendo hacia él, sin calcular bien a qué distancia tenía que parar en aquel suelo resbaladizo, chocándose contra él. Se rió con vergüenza y se frotó la nariz.

-¡Perdona! ¿Has visto a mi mamá?- Sasuke la miró.

-Ella... ha ido al baño.- sonaba más como una pregunta.

-¡Gracias!- la niña con las mejillas teñidas de rosa corrió hacia el baño, resbalándose y trastabilleando cada vez que se pisaba los bajos de su pequeño yukata.

Si aquella era la hija de Ito, tenía mucho que aprender sobre ese sitio.

¡Todo el mundo estaba casado y con hijos!

¡Por qué!

¡Aquello asustaba!

Las personas allí eran muy felices, muy libres para ser gente normal. ¡Qué es lo que pasaba en aquella Villa!

Y aquella niña le había pisado... maldita sea.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, vio a Hinata saliendo de los aseos acompañada de una joven, y...

¿Sonriendo?

¿Estaba [i]Hinata[/i] sonriendo?

La chica joven, la reconoció como Hikaru, la hija del embajador, que le dirigía una mirada de soslayo antes de empezar a correr bajo la lluvia hasta desaparecer de su vista. La expresión de Hinata cambió de suave y confidente, a avergonzada e incómoda.

Sasuke sintió como si lo golpearan en el estómago.

-Vamos.- estaba agradecido de que hubiera vuelto, necesitaba el paraguas después de todo.

-Sí.- ella lo siguió en silencio. El Uchiha había estado caminando alrededor de la multitud, donde no había tanta gente y podía haber algo de paz, y ella lo seguía con paso apresurado, intentando alcanzarle. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaría enfadado por algo y no le dijera nada, lo llamó.- Sasuke.

-Qué.- había enfado en su voz, y que tuviera el entrecejo fruncido no era una buena señal tampoco.

-Yo no... no puedo... seguirte.- algunas gotas de agua habían caído sobre su hombro, y ella no quería arruinar su yukata.

Sasuke la miró, en parte porque no quería empezar a discutir, especialmente no con tanta gente hablando alrededor, pero también porque no tenía ni idea de por qué ella estaba disgustada. Estaba caminando despacio cuando ella lo había alcanzado, pero la lluvia había caído sobre su hombro de todas formas.

Suspiró y le ofreció su brazo, mirando a otro lado con las cejas fruncidas. Sintió su mano sobre su antebrazo, pero no tenía ni idea de la expresión que surcaba el rostro de la Hyuuga.

"No me importa, no me importa en absoluto"

El goteo del agua paró de repente y la luna volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos, bajo una leve niebla, antes de que empezara a esconderse entre las nubes de nuevo. Un aguacero empezó a caer por su espina dorsal y suspiró. Odiaba cuando algo iba mal, o cuando algo malo iba a ocurrir...

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, hacia la chica que había cogido su brazo e intentaba no sonrojarse, y recordó que solo unos días antes él había tenido ese mismo sentimiento.

Algo malo estaba a punto de sucederle a la Hyuuga, Sasuke estaba seguro de ello...

La conmoción estaba tras ellos, y cuando se volvieron para ver qué pasaba, llamaradas de fuego empezaron a relampaguear al otro lado del final del parque, justo donde estaba el local para que pasaran la noche.

La gente estaba por todos sitios, mujeres gritando y los niños corriendo de un lado para otro, buscando a sus padres.

Parecía como si alguien hubiera prendido el edificio en llamas. No existían las casualidades, pero fuera lo que fuese, el edificio se estaba incendiando, con bolas explosivas y sellos. Había que tener extremo cuidado.

Marta, quien había estado a cargo de la seguridad, estaba furiosa. Sus tropas estaban por dondequiera que mirara, cualquier cosa que pasara, y toda la gente bajo protección. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Hinata dejó de mirar hacia el fuego y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, con profundos pensamientos.

Quizás si nadie la mirara, si era cuidadosa, ella podría...

El atentado había ido directamente a sus dormitorios y les habían dicho que no abandonaran el edificio sin notificarlo a los guardias del Hotel, incluso si era para hacer una investiación.

Gracias a dios, Sasuke y Hinata se habían ido de aquella escena a tiempo, Ito y Hikaru estaban cerca de ellos cuando aquello pasó. Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte...

Sasuke sorbió por la nariz y se llevó una manga hacia ese lugar.

-Qué mierdas...

-¡No digas eso!- dijo Hinata con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.- So... Sono nunca hubiera hecho algo así!- inhaló con dificultad.- ¡Y no te desvistas aquí!

-¿Dónde sino?- estaban en una habitación con camas, un cubo con toallas de mano y de cuerpo, y una tabla con aperitivos y sake. No era un baño privado.

-Al... al menos... es... espera a... a que te den... las bolsas!- estaba parpadeando rápidamente, mirando hacia una pared y sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Es como si viajaras a otro país.- gruñó él y la tiró contra el fuego para apagarlo. El pelo se le estaba pegando a la cara, incomodándole, y por un momento pensó seriamente en cortárselo al cero. El silencio inundaba la habitación, y se giró para ver qué estaba haciendo ella. Hinata estaba mirando hacia una pared, totalemnte inconsciente.- Hinata.- murmuró, caminando hacia ella, deseando que se hubiera quedado petrificada por su increíble cuerpo. Ella estaba mirando fríamente hacia una pared, delgadas venas bajo su piel, sus cejas juntas.- ¡Estás loca!- susurró con desagrado. La Hyuuga parpadeó varias veces cuando desaparecieron sus venas y lo miró, sus narices se rozaron.

-La... la siguiente... habitación...- susurró con los ojos abiertos.- ¡Su equipaje!- por un momento se distrajo mirándola.

-¿Qué?

-E... ellos pren... prendieron el fuego.- su voz era pequeña, como si ellos pudieran escuchar sus pensamientos a través de la pared.- ¡Ellos... tienen sellos explosivos!- las alarmas se apagaron en su cabeza. Armas explosivas, en la habitación de al lado a la suya, ¡en el equipaje!

-No es de nuestra incumbencia.- otros hubieran supuesto que se tomaba la suficiente seguridad en aquel lugar. Todos ellos debían irse de allí. Los ojos blancos miraron a través del Uchiha.

-¿Va... vamos a dejarlos allí, sin más?

-¿Qué quieres que les digamos? ¿Que miraste [b]a través[/b] de la pared?- preguntó sarcástico- ¿Tengo que recordarte que no eres una luchadora? Es por eso porque la gente no te interroga. [i]Yo[/i] tengo que soportar entrevistas personales porque quieren saber qué es lo que puedo hacer.- se cruzó de brazos.- Vamos a irnos y ya está. Pase lo que pase, Marta se hará cargo de lo demás.

Hinata miró hacia otro lado, incómoda, y sus ojos dejaron de ser fieros. De repente, se volvió y saltó en su cara. Un impacto en su espalda...

Su pelo azul oscuro en los ojos negros, un pitido en el oído del moreno, y luego empezó a hacer mucho calor.

Marta, que había estado a cargo del personal de seguridad, estaba volviéndose aterradoramente furiosa.

-¡Ellos estaban [i]escondiendo[/i] sus armas en el [i]equipaje[/i] y no os habéis fijado en qué llevaban dentro!- chilló a un grupo de personas, todas con la cabeza gacha.- Si hubieran explotado los sellos, nadie habría vivido para contarlo, quién sabe cuánta gente hubiera salido herida de aquí!- el grupo de personas murmuró una disculpa al unísono.- Si las disculpas sirvieran, no necesitaríamos una armada ninja para defendernos.- su voz sonaba realmente fuerte.

Por una muy buena razón.

Se volvió y miró hacia Sasuke, con oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-¡Cómo es que ella está herida y tú no!- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-[Bueno, porque ella había visto a través de la pared, los sellos explosibos en una maleta a tan solo unos pasos, y probablemente intentó protegerme... Idiota.] Nosotros estábamos... uh.- se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió de medio lado.- Estábamos ocupados... haciendo... [i]cosas[/i].- aquella era la única explicación que podía tener sentido.

Si ella estuviera ahí, seguramente estaría tan roja que parecería que podría arder en cualquier momento.

Desafortunadamente, en ese momento Hinata estaba en la enfermería del Hotel, recibiendo tratamiento. Sasuke no tenía ni idea de cuál era su estado, pero había escuchado la razón de que el sello había llegado a tocar el Sake, y aquello había prendido en su mano y él la había apartado por inercia.

Aquello era lo que había dicho de todas formas... Se volvió hacia un par de guardias a quienes habían echado de la academia unos semestres antes y continuó hasta encontrarse con unos profesores. Habían aprovechado la oportunidad para asustarlos con algunas casualidades intencionadas...

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?- la expresión de Marta no decía nada, pero parecía afectada. Él miró hacia abajo, hacia donde estaba la banda.

-[Ella me había estado agarrando justo ahí solo unas horas antes...] Viviré.

-Pff...- la mujer bufó.- Ya sé que gente que no te caigo bien. Deberías estar tú en la enfermería, no ella.- agarró el brazo con fuerza y pretendió no notar la expresión de dolor en su cara.- He escuchado que habéis tenido una serie de [i]desafortunados[/i] accidentes...- con aquello dicho empezó a caminar, hablando más consigo misma.

"Sí... demasiados desafortunados accidentes para ser llamados... accidentes." Un músculo en su mejilla vibró con enfado bajo su piel.

Sus ropas estaban pasadas de moda. Los bajos de su hakama estaban quemados por las esquinas, y su pelo se había cubierto en llamas. Él podría haber recordado que había pasado, las llamas y cómo se volvía, y luego gritos y agua. Cuando él se despertó, todo había pasado y estaba en una cama hecha.

Empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación quemada y salió al pasillo. Un fuerte manotazo en su hombro hizo que viera las estrellas. Su piel se irritó por el calor, y Sasuke miró fríamente a la sonriente persona que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Dónde está ella!- Kei se frotó las manos y las metió en sus bolsillos y miró a Sasuke de forma expectante.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Una cosa cada vez.- gruñó, y de forma violenta puso su pelo hacia atrás.- No sé. No te preocupes.- Siendo el más lento de los dos, Kei necesitó un momento para darse cuenta de que había contestado a sus preguntas.

-¡Oh! Ya sabes, pareces un tomate.- resultaba irritante cuando bromeaba.- En serio, tío, ha sido horrible. Me voy por un día o dos y tú te metes en un lío tras otro.- si chasqueara la lengua, por cuidadoso que fuera, estaba seguro de que se rompería.- Si necesitas que alguien cuide de ella cuando estés fuera, nosotros estamos aquí.- lo dijo sin gritar, y una sonrisa cálida se adentró en los ojos oscuros cuando se miraron. Sin saber qué responder, Sasuke se pasó una mano por la nariz.

-No, gracias, ella puede cuidar de sí misma.- Kei frunció los labios, y miró la señal que indicaba 'enfermería'.

-Bueno, tío, físicamente puede cuidar de sí misma, sí, y nosotros también. Pero ella no necesita solo eso.- abrió la puerta y empezó a entrar, dejando atrás a un Sasuke pensaivo. Cuando entró en la habitación, la enfermera estaba escoltando a Kei hacia la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, y pronto lo dejaron fuera.

Parecía que no estaba del todo claro quién era el marido de Hinata.

Durante aquel tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, no tenía ni idea del pequeño papel que podían tener las cosas más pequeñas que iban saliendo a su alrededor... el matrimonio era una cosa realmente extraña...

La primera cosa que vio fue una cama blanca, y luego notó los pequeños pies vendados bajo las sábanas que cubrían cuidadosamente hasta la mitad del cuerpo de la joven. Estaba cubierta de vendas hasta los hombros, incluso el cuello.

Sasuke sintió que enfermaba.

Hinata estaba dormida, o eso parecía, y el contraste de su pelo con las sábanas blancas llamaba la atención. Tenía parches de esparadrapo por sus brazos y cara. Incluso sus dedos estaban vendados.

-Quedaste inconsciente cuando te golpeaste la cabeza contra el suelo.- le explicó la enfermera.- Pero por alguna razón, tú no saliste tan herido como ella. La vista.- la mujer carraspeó.

-¿Có...- frunció el ceño, demasiado asustado para preguntar.- cómo está?- la mujer de mediana edad se colocó las pequeñas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, pensando un momento.

-Tendrá dormida la mitad de la cara durnate unas cuantas semanas, antes de que el quemazón empiece a cicatrizar. Le dolerá, y tú deberás ayudarla a cambiarse las vendas cada seis horas durante los primeros días. No dejes que mueva muchos los brazos, y si ella tiene algún problema al ponerse la crema desinfectante, tendrás que tener mucho cuidado para no aplicarla fuertemente.- el Uchiha tragó saliva.

-Está mal...- no tenía intención de cuidarla, era por su culpa, no debía haber intentado protegerle...

-Y el daño de su rostro ha sido por un kunai, parece que tiene pequeños cortes, incluso los asaltantes estaban inconscientes cuando los encontramos allí...- la mujer estudió su expresión.- ¿La quieres?- Sasuke la miró.

-[¿Qué demonios...?]- la mujer sonrió.

-Deja que replantee la frase. ¿La quieres [i]todavía[/i]?

-[¡Yo no la amo!]- frunció el ceño.

-Será difícil, y doloroso, y seguramente no volverá a ser la misma. Ella no podrá mantener relaciones sexuales, baños, probablemente no pueda vestirse por sí misma o cambiarse las vendas. Puede ponerse enferma, a juzgar por su constitución física.- había un brillo malicioso en la mirada de aquella mujer que a Sasuke no le gustaba en absoluto, como si le preguntara si sería [i]lo suficientemente fuerte[/i] como para cuidarla con ese tipo de cosas.

-No es como si estuviera muerta.- Sasuke se sentía verdaderamente incómodo.- Estará bien dentro de un tiempo.- la mujer rió.

-Me alegra que pienses eso. Deberás traerla al hospital para el reconocimiento. No estoy cualificada para dar consejos sobre las heridas en la batalla.- con aquello dicho, empezó a salir de la habitación. Sasuke estaba completamente pálido.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que pasa contigo?- siguió a la mujer y cerró la puerta en silencio.

Se escuchó un suspiro. Los dedos, cubiertos de vendas, se curvaron levemente, y una lágrima besó la almohada.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 22

Sasuke se rascó la frente y frunció el entrecejo, habían abandonado el hotel dos horas antes, y Hinata se había encerrado en el baño desde entonces. Suspirando en silencio, se abotonó la camisa que se acababa de poner y golpeó suavemente la puerta del lavabo.

-¿Tienes pensado salir?- escuchó una respiración agitada como respuesta tras la puerta, y se figuró que se estaba vistiendo o algo parecido.- [¿Por qué intentó protegerme del fuego?]- él hubiera estado bien en la habitación en llamas, después de todo, ¡su jutsu preferido eran los de fuego! No le hubiera pasado nada si las ropas se le hubieran prendido y hubiera podido vivir con el pelo quemado. Pero ¿[i]por qué[/i] había intentado protegerle?

Solo... ¿[i][b]Por qué[/b][/i]?

Volvió a frotarse la bandana dañada en la frente y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Silencio.

Las puntas de sus labios empezaron a caer hacia abajo, y la frustración le asestó su mejor golpe. Sin ningún cuidado, abrió la puerta y miró dentro de la pequeña habitación.

Hinata le estaba dando la espalda, con los hombros tensos y sin la mayoría de las vendas.

-¿Qué demonios...?- avanzó hasta donde estaba la joven.- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?- por un momento, lo único que hizo ella fue respirar- ¿Te las estás quitando o poniendo?- Hinata respiró por un momento.

-Po... Poniendo...- antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, Sasuke le arrebató el rollo de vendas de la mano y se lo echó a la espalda, antes de que su otra mano fuera palpando las zonas dolidas y le quitara los cabellos de ellas, para luego sujetar las vendas con firmeza.

-¿Eres idiota?- la voz enfadada se contradecía con naturalidad del cuidado que empleaba en cada acto, de cada roce gentil de las manos del moreno, ocupado única y exclusivamente en eso.- Ella dijo que no lo hicieras tú misma, y no muevas mucho los brazos.- la sentó en el taburete que había en el baño, y Sasuke se puso de rodillas ante ella, para estar a su nivel.

Hinata se sintió desnudo, incluso si todo lo que él pudiera ver fuera la mitad de su espalda vendada, cubierta en la parte superior por una cortina de pelo y en la parte inferior su yukata, o lo que quedara de ella. Aquella... timidez era por lo que ella quería haberlo hecho sola, no quería que él la mirara de esa forma, no quería que nadie la viera así.

-Yo pue... puedo ha... hacerlo so... sola.- empezó la chica.

-Bien.- una lágrima calló por su piel sana. Hinata podía, prácticamente, ver sus cejas fruncidas, y sus labios en una sonrisa amarga.- Solo... ¿[i]qué[/i] parte de ti quiere ser una ninja médico?- de pronto, se sintió pillada por aquella última frase. Sasuke notó que de repente se había quedado demasiado callada, y poco después notó una respiración agitada.- [¿Esta riendo o llorando?]

[b]Tosió.[/b]

El moreno frunció el ceño.

Una fuerte inhalación de aire, otra tos, y Hinata empezó a levantarse de la banqueta, con las vendas siguiendo sus movimientos.

Sasuke miró cómo se lavaba la cara, tosiendo ligeramente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y se figuró que, probablemente, le había disgustado su comentario.

El agua corrió durante un rato, mientras ella se frotaba la cara en la pila.

Sasuke se negó a admitir que algo empezó a apretar en su pecho, diciéndose así mismo que era solo que ella lo enfadaba y que él quería que Hinata dejara de llorar, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que había empezado, y así pudieran ir a descansar.

"Solo estoy exhausto, eso es todo."

Se levantó y tocó su cabello.

-¿Por qué tú...?- no pudo acabar la pregunta porque ella le había golpeado de un manotazo, dolorosamente caliente. Por instinto, bajó la mirada y vio que justo donde ella le había golpeado tenía tres marcas, rojas, apareciendo justo ahí.

La técnica del puño suave.

Sintiéndose traicionado volvió su cara, concentrada, hacia ella. Estudió su cara mojada, intentando conocer cuánto le incomodaba a ella cualquier cosa que él hiciera.

Hinata lo miró fríamente durante un momento, pero lentamente empezó a bajar la cabeza y su mirada se tornó culpable.

-Perdo...

-No.- la interrumpió, sin darle otra opción a retractarse de sus actos. Se sentía [b]enfadado[/b]

Sasuke había estado enfadado toda su vida, pero nunca había sentido aquello, fresco y desconocido, y confuso.

Y [i]demandante[/i].

Ella tragó, con el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su boca.

-Yo... Yo no... Solo...

-No hay excusas.- chasqueó su lengua y crugió sus vértebras, caminando un poco más hacia delante para estar más cerca. Podía oler la sangre.- No es la primera vez.- habló con calma, y aquello la asustó.

-Yo... Yo solo...- paró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y hombros.- Yo no puedo seguir así.- suspiró, bajando la cabeza y apretando sus manos.

Por un largo momento, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Ella estaba asustada, era incómodo estar en cualquier lugar cerca de él. Nunca había tenido muchas expectativas en su via, pero aquello era demasiado para Hinata. Había perdido su casa y sus amigos, había pretendido ser algo que no era, pero lo peor de todo era que tenía que aguantar su temperamento agrio, sus aterradoras miradas y sus reacciones ilegibles.

Hinata sentía que quería romper aquello, como si rompiéndolo y desapareciendo fuera el único camino.

Sasuke estaba frustrado. ¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué quería hacer? Era una batalla continua en su su mente y corazón. Debería estar en cualquier otro lugar, debería estar entrenando, luchando. Debía abandonar ese lugar, dejarlo todo e irse. Podría ser tan simple si lo hiciera... Sin guardias en la entrada, sin una Godaime siguiéndole todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, nadie, nada.

Y todavía estaba mirándola sin saber lo difícil que le resultaba moverse de ahí, sin saber una respuesta. Era algo... [i]algo[/i] sobre lo que ella hablaba, el camino por el que ella luchara tan duramente para no causarle problemas con sus asuntos, el trasfondo de las palabras rotas de Hinata.

Ella no podía seguir así más, no con él, no con eso.

Sasuke no tenía una casa que perder, no tenía apenas amigos, no tenía un futuro en el que pensar.

Hinata sí.

Con mal sabor de boca, el moreno humedeció sus labios y cerró el agua, hablando suavemente.

-Siéntate.- volvió a coger sus vendas en silencio, con el dolor creciendo entre sus cejas y la tensión palpable a cada respiración que daba. El rollo de vendas empezó a acabarse en el inicio de su pecho, teniendo que acercarse para mirar lo que estaba haciendo, y agarrarlo de forma segura. Hinata estaba mirando a otra parte, con la cara roja e incómoda, y el calor irradiando de su blanca piel.

[i]El gesto de los labios del moreno pareció un puchero, si pudiera tocarla...[/i]

-Lo siento.- Hinata tocó su brazo con la punta de sus dedos.

-No tienes por qué.- Sasuke se levantó y empezó a lavarse las manos.- Mañana por la mañana te llevaré a la clínica antes de ir a entrenar.- ella se quitó lo que quedaba del yukata y se levantó lentamente.

-No... no pasa nada, puedo ir sola.- estaba distraída mirando las manos del moreno bajo el agua, especialmente en las heridas que ella le había hecho.

-He dicho que te llevaré.- insisitió Sasuke, con total honestidad. Quería saber cómo estaba realmente, había visto las quemaduras en su espalda, completamente escaldada en algunas áreas, pero la más dura en su hombro...

-¿Tan mal estoy?- preguntó con una expresión en su rostro que decía "No quiero saerlo en verdad, pero..."

-No.- cerró el grifo del agua y se secó las manos con lo primero que vio.- La más difícil de sanar será la de tu hombro derecho, creo.- la miró con cuidado, y cuando ella empezó a evitar su mirada, Sasuke supo que algo había pasado.- ¿Qué pasó exactamente?- Fiera, mirándole con sus ojos blancos por un momento, antes de peinar su cabello hacia atrás nerviosamente.

-Ummm... Ha... había f... fuego, y...

-Antes que eso.

-Te golpeaste la... cabeza contra el suelo.- lo miró por un instante.- Y contra la pared... Ellos estaban a... allí. In... intentaron irse, y... ¡y ya sabes! ¡Yo... no pude dejarles!- tragó.- Pe... pero él te... tenía un kunai y...- la mano de Sasuke rozó su mejilla. Hinata lo miró.

-Hinata.- el moreno respiró, frunciendo el ceño, parpadeando varias veces antes de volver a mirarla de nuevo, sin saber realmente qué decir.- Yo... yo creo...- Hinata esperó, expectante ante lo que ella leía entre líneas. Algún "creo que eres estúpida" o... "No necesito tu ayuda".- Creo que me gustas.- paro, mudo. Su mano se deslizó por su cara hasta volver a su lado.

Hinata estaba preciosa, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin parpadear, la boca ligeramente relajada... En shock. Estaba pálida, estudiándole con la mirada, en busca de motivos, una mentira tal vez... Buscaba respuestas que él no tenía.

Sasuke quería decirle que no volviera a pensar en aquello, que a él no le importaba si ella no sentía lo mismo y que intentaría hacerla feliz... o algo.

Pero el Uchiha no podía decir nada que la apartara de él. Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, cómo había llegado a aquello, pero todas las frustraciones que había pasado durante tres días, todas las cosas que quería decir pero de las cuáles no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, la vergüenza y el no saber qué pasaría entre ellos... Todo eso había pesado sobre sus hombros, muy seguros.

Vergüenza y satisfacción, ¿era aquello posible?

Hinata respiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza, suspirando cuando él no la veía. Sonrió ligeramente, falso y forzado.

-No... no es... gracioso.- las lágrimas arrasaban sus ojos.

-No estoy bromeando.- Sasuke se encontó con una mirada confusa y fría. Se odió a sí mismo por aquello, era como si solo fuera un niño pequeño...

Parecía que la vergüenza empezaba a ganar a la satisfacción.

Peinó su cabello hacia atrás, vigoroso.

-Necesito un corte de pelo.

Con eso dicho, suavemente acabó la conversación pasando a su lado y dejando, el de repente sumamente baño frío, cogiendo las cubiertas de su futón, humillado, excitado y exhausto por haber dado lo mejor de él, y pensando que pasaría aquella noche sin poder descansar.

Hinata estuvo llorando demasiado callada para que él pudiera escucharla, en la esquina más alejada de aquella pequeña habitación.

Sasuke se despertó con un sonido fuerte, de los utensilios de la cocina golpeando contra el suelo. Cogió un arma como defensa para ir a inspeccionar la zona, y agarró la mano de Hinata demasiado rápido cuando se chocó con ella. Le había hecho daño.

Sasuke detestaba despertarse de un sueño sin haber descansado, pero más que eso, despertarse de un sueño sin descanso con un sonido fuerte y té sin buen sabor.

No le gustaba nada.

Se dio cuenta de sus ojos, rojos y llorosos, del color de su rostro, insano y pálido, y los agrietados labios, a cada respiración que daba la joven. En un momento, Hinata había cogido una taza y le había servido té, incapaz de usar su brazo derecho totalmente bien.

-¿Has dormido?- la chica saltó ligeramente al escuchar su voz, para luego mover la cabeza negativamente, encontrando su taza tan interesante como para no mirarlo a él.- ¿Y las vendas?- sorbió el té e intentó que su cara no lo delatara con una mueca, ¿por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Cuando ella no estaba de humor le salía el té tan sumamente desagradable al gusto?

-¿Huh?- inconscientemente se tocó la clavícula.- No... Yo no... pude...

-De todas formas, el doctor estará esperándonos.- Sasuke dejó la taza sobre la mesa.- ¿Estás lista?

-Mm...- la joven asintió, evitando su mirada, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, poniéndose con dolor los zapatos.

Sasuke abrió el paraguas ante aquella mañana lluviosa. Otra cosa que había cambiado desde la noche anterior. Por mucho que intentara encontrar algún problema con lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, se sentía ligero, como si no fuera a pasar nada más en el mundo.

Y se sintió como un estúpido por ello.

-Hmmm...- una doctora, generosamente proporcionada, inspeccionó la herida con cuidado, para echar su silla hacia atrás luego, quitándose los guantes de plástico y tirándolos a la basura.- Es demasiado tarde para aplicar algún jutsu médico, intentando cualquier cosa para forzar a las células a regenerarse podría hacer que empeorase.- informaba al Uchiha con una sonrisa muy bien estudiada, haciéndole enfadar.- No es un daño grave, de todas formas, a no ser que se infecte.- empezó a escribir en su libreta de paciente.- Voy a prescribirte un desinfectante, las instrucciones están en la caja. Las vendas deberán ser cambiadas cada veinticuatro horas durante la primera semana.- Sasuke se rascó el cuero cabelludo.- La segunda semana podrá moverse más libremente, pero no demasiado. Las vendas se le cambiarán cada seis horas. Nada de sopas, ni hagua caliente o brasas.- apuntó y cortó una porción del papel y se la tendió a la mujer desvestida de cintura para arriba, tras la cortina.- Debería decir también "nada de sol" pero ya sabes.- se rió, y después se volvió de espaldas a la joven para hablarle al chico, que seguía al lado de la puerta.- Por favor, se amable con ella. Probablemente queden marcas en su piel blanca, pero no ha perdido nada de belleza.- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-No lo hará mientras viva. [Ella salvó mi vida]

-Ahora vamos a ver tu brazo.- le indicó que se sentara en una silla al lado de ella y le quitó la camisa. Sasuke siseó de dolor.- He oído que hay un tratamiento para que crezca el cabello antes por aquí.- la mujer sonrió. Sasuke la miró, intentando no volver la cortina que le separaba de Hinata.

-Hmm... Es solo una quemadura de primer grado.- sintió el contacto del algodón en su piel dañada.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste? Es el mismo tipo de marca que la que tiene la mujer en su espalda.- el moreno permaneció en silencio durante un momento, deseando que estuviera bien.- ¿No lo sabes?

-Estaba fuera de combate.- contestó instantáneamente.

-Su... su brazo estaba...- su voz, al otro lado de la habitación, calmada y tímida, y la doctora retrocedió unos pasos para mirarla mientras hablaba, moviendo ligeramente la cortina.

-[No lo pienses, no lo pienses]- se decía a sí mismo Sasuke en su mente.

-Ahh...- la doctora asintió y se volvió para aplicar un paño frío en la frente del moreno.- Esto puede hacerte sentir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.- [¿Qué podría hacer con mis brazos para que me quemen de esta forma?]

-Protegerla, ¿qué si no?- sonrió cálidamente y colocó la venda, señal de que había acabado su trabajo.- No necesitas nada, solo evitar el calor y la sopa durante una semana o dos.- con eso dicho, se levantó y marchó hasta el otro lado de la cortina, probablemente para ayudar a Hinata con las vendas.

Sasuke se levantó y miró hacia el suelo, si pensaba en [i]ella[/i] durante mucho más tiempo, podría ponerse serio y... honestamente, le asustaba aquello.

Estuvo esperando algún tiempo fuera, antes de que ella caminara hasta ponerse a su lado, y lo siguió silenciosamente, con un paraguas propio. El caminar fue silencioso, demasiado silencioso. La gente a su alrededor corría y chapoteaba bajo la lluvia, llendo tarde a clase o al trabajo, y también había niños saltando al otro lado de la calle. Recordó que había caminado por aquella calle bajo una lluvia pesada sin un paraguas, y otra vez sujetándose en el propio brazo de Hinata y corriendo bajo los techos de las tiendas, y otra vez en la que ella lo sujetó y arrastró bajo un día en el que nevaba ferozmente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando al suelo con gesto ausente.- [Le dije ayer que me gustaba... Probablemente es mejor para los dos olvidarlo...]- ella carraspeó, sin in intentar encontrar sus ojos.

-Meses.

Sasuke estudió su rostro por un momento antes de volver a mirar al frente. Iban por ahí cuando hacía mucho, mucho frío, incluso cuando nevaba. La nieve caía, y ahora, en aquella mañana de lluvia rápida y continua, el aire era húmedo.

"Unos seis meses, más o menos..."

Tina miró hacia la pareja que acababa de entrar en su tienda.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Si es la persona que me prometió ayuda!- caminó entre la multitud en la pequeña tienda, hasta llegar hasta ellos.- ¡No os vi ayer en todo el día!- Sasuke miró a la pequeña mujer, y luego miró a Hinata.

-Ahora no hago nada.- con aquello dicho, se volvió y empezó a caminar. Tina gruñó.

-Tina-san, ¿dónde va esto?- la voz de un hombre al otro lado del mostrador, antes de que Yamada apareciera cargando una enorme caja de madera.- Ah, ¡Uchiha-san!- sonrió.- ¿Dónde está tu marido?- Hinata forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Él ha... ido a trabajar.- intentó recordar, piel y cabello negro, alto y de carácter afable... Su apellido era Umino, ¿verdad?

-Ah, claro, trabajo. Gracias a dios yo esta semana no tengo trabajo.- sonrió cálidamente a la mujer.- Siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo?- con aquello dicho, volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta, hablando consigo mismo.

-Hina-chan, ¿estás bien?- la mujer rubia tocó su cara. Hinata se sentó, incómoda por tener que contestar a muchas preguntas...

-Umm... Fue... fue so... solo un... accidente.- Tina se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-Eso es lo que diría una mujer maltratada.- sus ojos blancos se abrieron, sorprendidos.

-¡No! Yo es... estaba en... Había fuego... ayer.- no sabía realmente cómo poder explicarlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Estuviste allí! Perdona, ¡debió ser horrible!- se sentó en la silla de al lado de su amiga.- ¿Estás bien?- La Hyuuga sonrió.

-Mm... Estoy bien.- Yamada caminó hasta ellas con una tetera y algunos aperitivos.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que abrimos.- Tina sonrió con calidez y acarició su mejilla con sus dedos.

-¡Hey! ¡Estás empezando a ser bueno en esto!

-Estoy en el departamento de asuntos sociales, por supuesto. Soy bueno en esto.- contestó de forma calmada. Hinata miraba con vergüenza cómo actuaban aquellos dos el uno con el otro. ¡Era muy bonito!

El día pasó con rapidez, y por la noche, Sasuke volvió de trabajar. Estaba mojado, exhausto y con un incesante dolor de cabeza. Hinata estaba lavando la ensalada en la pila, vestida con una amplia camisa de botones y unos pantalones cortos blancos. Lo miró por un momento antes de volver a mirar sus manos, con la cara sonrojada.

-O... Okaeri...- Sasuke se quitó los zapatos sin cuidado y empezó a caminar hacia ella, notando que los dos botones superiores de la camisa estaban desabrochados.

-¿Fácil para vestirte?- sonrió de medio lado cuando ella dejó de mirar su mano mojada y dirigió sus ojos hacia el inicio de la camisa. Sasuke agarró los tres tomates que había allí, un cuchillo, y empezó a cortarlos en una tabla de madera que ella había preparado antes de que él llegara. Hinata lo miró.

-¡No... No tienes por qué hacerlo! [[b]¿Qué está haciendo?[/b]]

-Tengo hambre.- llevó un trozo de tomate hacia su boca. Hinata se volvió para seguir lavando la ensalada, intentando dificultosamente no sonreír por la vergüenza al ver cómo se portaba él cuando pensaba que ella no le estaba mirando.

Por primera ver en mucho tiempo, parecía que ese día iban a tener una comida agradable.

Con cuidado, Hinata limpió la mesa después de que él fuera a tomar un baño, llevando los platos sucios a la pila de la cocina y metiendo lo que había sobrado en la nevera. Le dolía el hombro, y sus músculos estaban atenazados, pero estaba contenta de que pudiera seguir ayudando en la casa. En principio había pensado que sería algo nefasto para su brazo, especialmente cuando la enfermera del hotel la había tratado, pero ahora pensaba que, seguramente, la medicina que le habían aplicado empezaba a hacer efecto.

Le resultaba complicado vestirse o desvertirse, ya fueran camisas o su kimono. Se sentía un poco indecente con aquellas ropas puestas, una creciditia y madura mujer Hyuuga, vestida con una camisa de botones rosa y unos pantalones azul cielo de pijama, y caminaba por su casa con ellos...

Su padre pondría el grito en el cielo si la viera en ese momento.

Entonces por qué sentía aquello, en aquel momento en particular... ¿Se sentía [b]libre[/b]?

Como si fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer lo que quisiera, ¿y vestir como ella quisiera?

Los kimonos eran bonitos y cómodos, pero tu podías usar solo unos cuantos...

Mientras ella seguía metida en sus propios pensamientos, Sasuke había caminado hasta ella, cuando Hinata estaba ante el armario de la habitación. Su piel vibraba de calor con forme salía del húmedo baño.

-¿Vas a cambiarte de ropa para dormir?- ella reaccionó con un pequeño brinco, más porque en su mente, las palabras del moreno estaban dirigidas hacia sus ropas. Pero tras un segundo pensando, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de las vendas.

-Umm... no, ella... ella dijo... veinticuatro horas.

-Ah.- Sasuke la miró, haciendo que Hinata parpadeara varias veces.

-¡Per... Perdon!- se apartó a un lado del armario e intentó no pensar que el Uchiha no llevaba nada en su torso desnudo.- [¿[i]Por qué[/i] ha entrado sin nada puesto encima?]

Sasuke se puso una camiseta y pasó sus dedos entre su cabello, mirándola ausente cómo hacía las camas.

"Al menos, ella puede vestirse por sí misma"

No sabía si estaba de acuerdo con eso o no...

"Necesito cortarme el pelo..."

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde entonces, y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, hasta que las vendas que ella llevaba en la espalda estuvieron secas y limpias...

-¿Piensas que es teimpo para hacer algún remiendo?- le preguntó Sasuke, con un kit de costura en las manos. Hinata, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, volvió la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Tan mal están?- aún con la cara roja por el calor de cuando estaba así, se había adaptado pronto a la rutina de que la desinfectara y le colocara las vendas, pero más que nada, darse cuenta de que el chakra circulaba de forma correcta por la palma de la mano que ella le había herido.

-No, ahora los puntos corren más rápido.- aquello era amable, mientras pasaba un trozo de algodón por las zonas dañadas de su espalda, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado ya.

La Hyuuga intentó evitarle durante algún tiempo, especialmente después de su... media confesión. Todavía no creía que él le hablara en serio. De hecho, no habían vuelto a hablar de aquello, pero por la manera en la que él le ofrecía su ayuda, de la forma más natural posible, cómo Sasuke había tomado ventaja en sus peores momentos, cómo él ahora la tocaba... sin haberlo hecho antes del accidente.

Se sonrojó y empezó a sentirse incómoda, viendo que era un momento de cambio, pero no se sentía como si el verlo moverse y sentirse seguro como no lo había visto antes.

Inconscientemente, su cuerpo estaba agradecido con lo que él le hacía, y empezaba a sentir calidez en dondequiera que fuera...

El verano seguramente había llegado, aunque no había sol que lo confirmara.

En alguna ocasión, con ratos de silencio como ese, ya fuera después de cenar o antes de dormir, Hinata se había sentado y había deseado saber [i]por qué[/i] él estaba haciendo aquello. No recordaba haberlo visto ayudar en la casa, sino que pasaba casi todo el día fuera, leyendo libros en la biblioteca o entrenando, o echándole una mano a Kei en la tetería de Tina. Pero ahora, Sasuke llegaba pronto a casa todas las noches, meditaba durante la cena, y si él estaba hambriento ayudaba en la cocina para comer antes, y se quedaba en casa.

Hinata quería preguntarle, muchas veces había querido hacerlo, pero nunca lograba reunir el suficiente coraje para decirle algo sobre eso. Un miedo se aferraba en su interior, de no querer saber la respuesta. Podría no gustarle, podría desagradarle, y aquello hacía que no le dijera nada.

-Sono me ha visitado hoy.- le informó en silencio.- Trajo chocolate, y... estaba muy contenta.- se acordó de la excitante conversación que había mantenido con su amiga sobre las ropas del bebé y sus juguetes.- Me ha estado hablando del bebé.- Su única respuesta fue un silencioso gruñido, pero ella se había acostumbrado a aquello, era su forma de decir "Te estoy escuchando, pero no tengo nada que decir". Algo suave y relativamente cálido cubrió una parte de su espalda.- Gra... gracias.

-No te muevas.- todavía estaba ocupado en asegurar las vendas.- ¿Niño o niña?- las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron de rosa.

-No lo saben.- su camiseta bajó de sus hombros, y ella deslizó los brazos dentro de las mangas con cuidado. Se la abotonó y se volvió ligeramente, estudiando cómo él iba recogiendo poco a poco el desorden que había hecho para curarla, con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y el calor resaltando en sus mejillas.- Lo siento.- estaba segura de que el último botón de la camisa estaba abotonado, por lo que se volvió hacia él, agarrando sus piernas y poniéndolas delante de su pecho.

Parecía que él no le había escuchado, o igual pretendía no haberlo hecho.

"Si cogiera un pañuelo ahora y secara su cara... ¿me miraría?"

Se recriminó por aquel loco pensamiento, representado en su cabeza en el mismo instante en que sus dedos agarraron sus ropas, y en seguida empezó a mirarlos.

-Es... estoy en... en deuda contigo, y... y yo no sé... no sé como...- su mirada le dijo que no tenía que acabar la frase, fuera lo que fuese lo que quería decirle.

-Solo te estoy devolviendo el favor, por aquella vez.- pasó una mano por su pelo, echándolo hacia atrás. Cogió la caja y la dejó en su sitio.

Era aquello lo que ella estaba esperando que le dijera, ¿no? Sasuke solamente le estaba pagando porque ella lo había ayudado. Hinata no tenía ni idea de por qué lo había protegido aquella noche, quizás porque él no habría tenido a nadie más que pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan confusa?

Suspiró profundamente y tembló ligeramente. El calor era palpable, y el agua del baño le sabía demasiado caliente para divertirse, especialmente porque ella llevaba vendas que debería quitarse si lo hacía. A veces, Hinata envidiaba que Sasuke solo tuviera una herida leve y que pudiera darse un baño de agua caliente mientras ella no podía.

Siempre olvidaba que él lo hacía para agradecerle, no por otra cosa.

Acurrucada en su futón, deseó que tuvieran habitaciones separadas. Por lo menos podrían dormir con menos ropa, o incluso desnudos, si quisieran. Oh, a ella le gustaba dormir con su camisa de algodon, aunque a ella le gustaría cortarle las mangas, aquello le desagradaría si él se quitara la camisa y durmiera sin nada.

Para una vez que salían de casa, habían discutido. Sasuke se había ido porque Hinata no atendía a razones y por eso tenía que acompañarla, y [i]ella[/i] se había ido también porque necesitaba [i]cosas[/i] y no quería decirle qué eran.

Pff, como si él no supiera qué [i]cosas[/i] eran...

Los trabajadores de la tienda los miraban fijamente por dondequiera que pasaran, y por cuarta vez, Hinata tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Por qué nos están mirando?- se sentía muy incómoda bajo la mirada de los hombres cuyas intenciones no conocía.

-Solo ignóralos.- con una mochila al hombro, Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo las pequeñas letras de una lata.- Esto caduca mañana.- lo sacó de la bolsa de la compra y lo depositó de nuevo en su lugar. Hinata colocó una pequeña botella de salsa de soja en la bolsa y se dio cuenta de lo sumamente cuidadoso que era, leyendo todos los prospectos.

-Mm... ¿Sa... Sasuke?- él levantó la vista para mirarla. De repente, Hinata se volvió sumamente tímida, e intentó aparentar que estudiaba la botella de un zumo de naranja.- Um... ¿Cuán... cuántos años... tienes?- un rápido vistazo a la cara del moreno le dijo que no le iba a contestar tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué?- nerviosa, colocó la boca de la botella sobre su hombro.

-Cu... curiosidad.- dejó un paquete de saquitos de té en la bolsa y la miró como si aquella conversación no fuera para nada interesante.- No importa.

Por un momento, Hinata estuvo mirando la caja de sorpresas que había delante de ella, leyendo las letras sin entender lo que decían. Tras una respiración profunda, empezó a seguirlo hacia el puesto de las verduras. Hinata intentó dificultosamente no sonreír cuando vio lo serio que estaba, mirando cuidadosamente los tomates antes de elegir algunos.

El hombre joven de la caja registradora la estuvo mirando hasta que ella llegó y dejó la bolsa delante de él.

-¡No puedo ayudar, pero qué bonita eres!- solamente debía tener catorce o quince años, pero la estaba mirando como si estuviera ante un monumento. Durante un instante, Hinata supo cómo se debía sentir la gente famosa cuando era admirada. Un hombre imponente con ojos rojos y cabello negro llegó hasta allí hasta colocarse tras ella, y la forzó a poner una botella de champú delante del chico.

-Esto también.- su mirada se suavizó un momento antes de que le hablara a la joven.- Espérame fuera.

Hinata estaba más que contenta. Sonrió cordialmente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, viendo cómo el joven cajero parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma. Sasuke caminó hasta ella poco después con las bolsas, y se fijó en que la chica llevaba una caja pequeña, una que no había visto que llevara antes de que abandonara la tienda.

-¿Qué es eso?- la joven se giró hacia él con las mejillas sonrojadas, acercándose a él para cubrirle con el paraguas.

-Algo.- una de las cejas de Sasuke se enarcó.

-No volveremos a venir aquí.- Hinata intentó no reír ante su comentario.

-¡Es un niño!

-Los niños no trabajan. Y él te ha estado mirando desde que entramos.- agarró mejor la bolsa en su mano. [i]Todo el mundo[/i] la había mirado desde que habían llegado allí.

-Todo el mundo lo hacía.- quería saber por qué estaban haciéndolo, había más mujeres bonitas en la tienda también, ¿por qué no las miraban a ellas?

-Necesitan una vida.- las cejas del moreno se habían unido en una sola línea. Hinata parpadeó.

-La tienen.- Sasuke la miró una última vez antes de decir:

-Bah, olvídalo.- Hinata no sabía si su respuesta era buena o mala.

-La mujer de la zona de champús te ha hecho comprarlo.- recordaba cómo una mujer se le había acercado para intentar venderle su producto, y al final Sasuke se había impacientado con toda su palabrería, empezando una conversación de "sí, no". Lo había acabado cogiendo.

-Sí, por lo menos ella no ha intentado golpearte.- gruñó. Hinata lo miró, de repente un poco más nerviosa.-¿Tú no has notado que todo el mundo estaba esperando a que yo me fuera?- el músculo de su mejilla, que únicamente parpadeaba cuando estaba enfadado, empezó a hacerlo justo en ese instante.

-¡Sí!- parpadeó rápidamente.- Yo.. yo creo que... ¡Nadie estaba haciendo nada!- entonces por qué él no quería que fuera sola desde un principio... Sasuke volvió a gruñir.

-No tendrían que hacer nada...

-Tú... tú no deb... deberías ser tan gruñón...- tragó saliva y cogió un poco más fuerte la caja, estudiando únicamente la máscara que empezaba a formarse en la cara de Sasuke.

-No soy gruñón.- se defendió, sus cejas fruncidas, su voz callada. Hinata intentó entender su expresión, pero solo llegó a la conclusión de que él, era un [i]gruñón[/i].

-Lo eres...- aunque ella no creía aquello...

-No.- frunció más el ceño, mirándola.- Solo... celos de que ellos...- se negó a encontrarse con la mirada blanca que se había posado sobre él instantáneamente. Hinata parpadeó, e intentó observarle mientras seguía caminando por la calle, sin decir nada más.

"¿Por qué se pondría celoso? ¡¿O de quién? Oh... ¿De mí?"

Su primer pensamiento fue que necesitaba meterse en la cabeza que aquello no tenía sentido. Él solo estaba diciendo que... que... ¡que tenía sus razones!

Una vez se convenció a sí misma de que aquello no era cierto, que él no pensaba así de ella, que él solo debía estar hambriendo pero no lo admitiría, empezó a pensarlo de nuevo.

[i]Algo muy pequeño en su pecho...[/i]

-¿Por... por qué?- era la única pregunta que ella podía hacerse. Se arrepintió de haberla hecho en el mismo momento en que las palabras salían de sus labios.

Sasuke únicamente la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero no dijo nada.

El camino a casa se volvió sumamente largo.

Había estado discutiendo consigo misma durante un largo rato, antes de respirar profundamente y caminar hacia donde estaba él, frente a la nevera. Había decidido darle la caja envuelta, e intentaba no mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Hinata pensó que Sasuke parecía un poco adormilado...

El Uchiha se sentía bastante entumecido. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a estarlo, pero odiaba sentirse así, pensando todo el rato sobre cosas pequeñas, concentrado solo en ella y en agradarle. Así que, ¿a él qué le importaba que le dijera un adolescente que era bonita? ¡Ella [b]lo era[/b]! ¡Por qué se enfadaba él!

Se crugió los nudillos y miró cómo ella se levantaba con la caja sobre sus brazos, y ella... ¿estaba caminando hacia él?

Acabó yendo a meter las botellas de zumo a la nevera, intentando no verla y que se volviera para meter algunas latas en el armario.

-Umm... Sa... Sasuke.- su voz era dudos.- Umm...- el aludido deseó que le dejara solo.

-Qué. [No te vuelvas... solo ignórala y ella se dará la vuelta...]- colocó todas y cada una de las latas en el frigorífico, y ya no tenía nada más en lo que ocuparse. Se dio la vuelta y la miró.- ¿Qué?- los carnosos labios de la joven temblaron un poco, y luego dijo:

-Umm... Es... esto es, umm... para ti.- ¡Un regalo! ¿Ella le había comprado... [i]un regalo[/i]?

-¿Qué es?- incluso si algo estaba pinchándole incesante en el pecho, hizo como si nada estuviera pasando. Hinata lo miró, intentando entender sus expresiones.

-De... deberías...- ¡Sasuke debería abrirlo por sí mismo!

Aquella situación era muy, pero que muy incómoda para ambos.

Una parte de su cabeza le golpeó para decirle que lo cogiera, y finalmente accedió a sus deseos, agarrándolo con suavidad de los brazos de la Hyuuga, dejándolo sobre la mesa, y abriéndolo lentamente. Era una caja azul. Dentro de la caja había un juego de tres tazas de sake, un juego de tazones para arroz y, ocupando la mayor parte del regalo, había una taza que parecía sumamente cara, adornada con detalles de llamas de fuego.

Sacó todo de la caja con calma, intentando hacer como que no le importaba, y la miró. Hinata no se movió.

-¿Cuándo lo cogiste?- arrugando un trozo de papel entre sus manos, ella movió la cabeza ligeramente.

-Umm... cuando es... esperaba fuera...- ¡Había una tienda de regalos fuera!

-¿Por qué?- la forma en la que Sasuke estaba llevando la conversación empezaba a hacerle sentir incómoda, empezando a pensar que no debía haberle cogido nada. Explicarle [b]por qué[/b] iba a ser bastante difícil.

-No... no importa.- Sasuke la miró, y ella sintió que él no se iría a ningún lado hasta que ella le diera una explicación.- Yo... yo no sabía cuando... cuando era tu cumpleaños...- el calor crecía en su cara.- Yo... yo pensé que... solo considéralo como... un regalo de agradecimiento.

-[Así que por eso ella me preguntó que cuantos años tenía...]- Sasuke estaba un poco confundido sobre por qué ella le habría preguntado aquello, era algo que él nunca celebraba, pero le confundía más que en ese momento tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla...

Quería hacerlo, pero...

Hinata le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa, pero tan pronto como se desvaneció de su cara, se levantó y empezó a sacar las compras de la bolsa.

-¿Qui... quieres... comer algo?

-No.- se sentía enfermo.- Voy a ir a la cama.- se levantó, y como si no le importara nada más, dejó aquel desbarajuste en la mesa y cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo.

La pequeña habitación del apartamento estaba muy silenciosa, y muy incómoda también. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué era lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta, cómo andaban de un lado para el otro intentando comprender cuál era aquella situación tan confusa...

Se levantó al día siguiente con demonios en la cabeza. Había pasado una noche horrible.

Sasuke empezó a beber su té en silencio, con el ceño fruncido por la luz de la mañana golpeándole en los ojos, como si le quemaran de calor. Incluso con la camiseta sin abotonar, algo extremadamente pesado en su pecho le dificultaba respirar.

Eso, y que sentía que cada vez más iba cayendo en su propia humillación...

Hinata estaba muy callada, senada frente a él en la mesa, y Sasuke solo recordaba vagamente algunas cosas que habían pasado el día anterior... Algo que le había hecho a él sentirse feliz y enfadado al mismo tiempo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba entonces.

Un golpe en la puerta, y un Sasuke gruñón que se levantaba para abrirla. Después, se puso las sandalias y cogió un pergamino.

-¿Dónde... dónde vas?- se paró justo al lado de donde estaba sentado atándose las sandalias.

-Me han llamado, volveré en un día o dos.- estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndose el cinturón.

-Ah.

-Una misión.- gruñó.

-Espera.- ella miró cómo se levantaba y la miraba, abotonándose la camisa.

-¿Qué?- Hinata abrió la boca, pero nada salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en silencio, acercándose a ella. Él era un pie más alto, lo único que necesitaba era que ella mirara hacia arriba, y entonces sería tan sencillo besarla...

-Un día... o dos...- miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, y sus ojos blancos reflejaron una luz.- Ten... ten cuidado. Y... lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- vio cómo ella respiraba profundamente, y por un momento Sasuke pensó que había lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero luego pensó que también podía ser que la luz estuviera jugándole malas pasadas.

-Por lo de ayer...

-No te preocupes por eso.- empezó a notar que debía darse prisa para ir con el hombre que lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.- No abandones la casa, ¿de acuerdo?- pareció más una súplica que una pregunta... Cerró la puerta y miró al cielo gris.- ¡Deberías parar de llorar alguna vez!- meneó su cabeza y siguió al ninja hasta la salida de la ciudad, sin cuidar sus, ahora mojadas, ropas.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 23

Llovía duramente, como solo en ocasiones, pero lo único en lo que ella podía pensar era en lo ruidosamente que caía aquel agua.

[b]Respira profundamente[/b]

Espuma entre sus dedos...

[b]Respira profundamente[/b]

Dejó de lavarse el brazo con la esponja cuando escuchó un sonido. La esponja empezó a flotar con calma por encima del agua. Se llevó las manos húmedas al pelo.

No recordaba haberse lavado el pelo, haciendo que volviera esa humedad.

Entonces, ¿qué era aquella humedad en su cara?

Volvió a respirar profundamente y sollozó. Se negaba a admitir que había estado llorando, cogió el bote de gel y volvió a verter el líquido sobre la esponja.

Habían pasado más de cuatro días desde que no había señales de los ninjas que habían salido de misión, ni siquiera los administradores de la academia sabían lo que había pasado.

Ni una sola noticia.

Cogió un poco de agua entre sus manos y se la echó a la cara caliente.

[i]Él había estado intentando escaparse de la villa de Konoha desde que ella recordaa, pero en aquellas ocasiones, su atención era única y exclusiva de un Uzumaki Naruto solo, nada más[/i]

¿Podría ser... que él hubiera... desaparecido?

[i]-Escúchame bien, Hinata.- la Kinta le había dicho.- Si él escapa, toda la villa estará en peligro, ¿entiendes lo peligroso que sería eso?- unos ojos brillantes la miraban.- Si aceptas esta misión, deberás hacer, en la medida de lo posible, que él no se vaya por sí mismo.[/i]

La joven sollozó y peinó su cabello.

[i]-Tendrás que acabar haciendo cosas que no te gustan, pero al final verás que es bueno, tanto para nuestra villa como para otras, él es demasiado peligroso.- una pausa dramática.- ¿Lo harás?[/i]

Hinata caminó, saliendo de la bañera, y se deslizó en dentro del baño.

"Me alegro de haberlo rechazado, pero eso no indica que mi padre me diera otra opción de elegir."

Se pasó la mano por debajo de los ojos, quitándose las lágrimas, y se miró en el espejo. Estaba enfermamente preocupada, literalmente. [i]Sasuke podría estar herido, o perdido donde nadie pudiera encontrarle[/i].

El primer día que él se había ido, había sido un día normal, con él en una misión. Al día siguiente, Hinata se había sentido un poco incómoda, pero se dijo a sí misma que la misión seguramente llevaría algo más de tiempo. El tercer día, empezo a sentirse enferma, quería saber qué ocurría y apenas comió algo, incluso si una cena glamurosa la estaba esperando.

Ayer, se sentía completamente miserable y sin ninguna razón, llorando en sueños y sin ningún apetito o ganas de hacer algo. Y en este momento, ya habían pasado cinco días desde que él no daba señales de vida.

¡¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? ¿Soledad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Miedo?

Se sentía confusa. Se suponía que Sasuke no le importaba, ella no lo amaba...

Ella, no lo amaba...

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan devastada cuando él solo había estado fuera unos pocos días?

Escuchó entonces unos sonidos en la habitación, como si dos hombres estuvieran hablando...

Salió del baño abriendo la puerta rápidamente, el corazón corriendo a la carrera y la mente en blanco. Kei y Sasuke estaban en mitad de la habitación, discutiendo sobre alguna cosa que se cortó inmediatamente en el momento en que ella entró en la habitación. La expresión de Sasuke era ilegible, y por un momento le pareció que estaba enfadado, pero ella no sabría decir exactamente por qué las lágrimas nublaban su vista. Sin otro pensamiento en la cabeza, avanzó hasta él y cogió su brazo, apretando su cara contra sus ropas y oliendo la suciedad, sangre y el cesped en él.

-Te veré luego.- rió Kei, excusándose, cerrando la puerta en cuanto se fue.

Todo estaba muy callado, salvo por los hipidos y sollozos de Hinata. De repente, se dio cuenta de la embarazosa situación en la que lo había colocado, alejándose de él y estudiando su cara para ver algún tipo de reacción, encontrando una herida profunda en su frente y un corte largo en su labio.

-¿Es... estás bien?- su respiración todavía estaba un poco agitada, y necesitó de algunos segundos para regularla.

-No estoy muerto.- Sasuke habló con gesto calmo y cerró los ojos, sentándose en la silla que tenía al lado. Hinata se sentó a su lado y el cabello negro del chico hacia atrás, acercándose más para ver la herida de la frente, incluso si hubiera podido verla desde donde se había puesto antes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Sasuke suspiró pesadamente y se frotó la cabeza.

-Tengo hambre...

Algo realmente caliente y doloroso chocó el pecho de la Hyuuga y, en un instante, se levantó para ir a la cocina y llenó un cuenco con arroz y verduras, añadiendo algunas salsas y trozos de pescado. Un par de minutos después, caminaba de nuevo en la habitación, solo para encontrarse a Sasuke dormido.

El único futón que había preparado era el de ella, pero el Uchiha seguramente estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, porque solo había colocado la almohada bajo su cabeza y se había dormido en aquel mismo lugar.

Dejando la comida a un lado, en silencio y de la manera más suave posible, colocó las mantas sobre el hombre exhausto y sucio, y se sentó a solo unos pasos de él, con la cabeza en sus rodillas y sus hombros temblando.

Sasuke se frotó la frente dolorida y gruñó, mientras un continuo dolor de cabeza empezaba a martillearle con un zumbido a cada latido de su corazón. Se levantó y apartó los almohadones de un manotazo, con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos y su estómago gruñendo por el hambre. Parpadeó, todavía somnoliento, y miró a su alrededor, esperando ver un panorama de cuerpos en el suelo, hierba, sangre e insectos, tal como se había acostumbrado a ver durante los últimos días. Movió su mandíbula lentamente, y los dientes se quejaron de dolor cuando bostezó por el sueño. Vio comida, y su cuerpo se movió automáticamente hacia allí, caminando a cuatro patas, de rodillas y con las manos por delante. Después de todo... habían comido el día anterior... ¿cuatro manzanas?

Un grupo de seis personas había repartido cuatro manzanas y algunas plantas...

Decidió tomarse un día de vacaciones, no sería tan malo. Debía hablar con Marta sobre aquello...

Mientras masticaba arroz frío y pescado, estudió la delgada figura que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Unas blancas y suaves piernas, pies pequeños y rodillas blancas, y una bata de baño que cubría a duras penas sus blancos brazos y su pecho.

Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia abajo, donde tenía el cuenco de arroz. Se sentía como un pecador al mirarla en aquel estado, tan poco cubierta, no importaba lo mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que era solo una mujer más, no, ella no lo era. Dejó a un lado el cuenco semilleno y la cubrió con una manta, tomándose un momento para estudiar su rostro, peinando su cabello negro hacia atrás.

Los extremos de sus ojos estaban muy rojos, y tenía unas horribles ojeras, y al verle las mejillas, huesudas, notó que había perdido bastante peso. Ella no tenía por qué perder peso, ¿por qué había empezado a hacer dieta?

¡¿Por qué se hacía eso a sí misma? ¡¿Por qué ella había ido corriendo hacia él y había cogido su brazo para empezar a llorar?

Incluso si algún estúpido pensamiento le hacía feliz porque hiciera aquello, todavía no podía creer nada a no ser que ella se lo dijera, pero sabía que ella no tendría el valor de decir algo sobre aquello.

Se sentó y peinó su cabello hacia atrás, mirando cómo la joven dormía calmada, con los dedos sobre su mejilla.

"No me fui... Pude haberme ido pero no lo hice..."

Se rascó la cabeza, irritado.

"Se lo prometí a ellos, que les vengaría, pero no lo hice... ¡Qué demonios me está pasando!"

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la desordenada habitación para dejar su ropa sucia a un lado y coger algo limpio. Quitó un artículo de moda que debía pertenecerle a ella, sin saber realmente qué era. Simplemente, no quería dejarla dormir allí toda la noche, porque podría ponerse enferma, o porque él no podría dejar de pensar en ello, o porque solo quería hacer aquello.

La verdadera razón no importaba.

Algo le golpeó el pie y rodó por el suelo, pero apenas notó dolor. Se agachó para coger el pergamino y volver a dejarlo dentro del armario, sin olvidar enrrollarlo del todo.

"Esta chica debería dejar de poner sus pergaminos en los armarios de la ropa..."

Colocó el pergamino dentro del armario y empezó a caminar hacia la joven tendida en el suelo.

"Solo no pienses demasiado sobre eso..."

Suspiró profundamente y se sentó, todavía con unas delgadas ropas entre sus manos.

"Todo el tiempo he estado pensando en ella, en nada más. Ni en Itachi, ni en Uzumaki... Nada."

Odiaba aquello, él quería estar enfadado, y únicamente centrado en la venganza. Pero se sentía miserable y distraído, y cansado todo el tiempo. Aquello había hecho que sufriera una herida en la frente, y que un senbon hubiera acabado en su tobillo. Estaba agradecido de que la ninja médico le hubiera curado al instante, pero al frente de la batalla no suele haber mucha actividad médica, y necesitaba sus pies.

-Apuñala a alguien en la garganta, y realmente me sentiría mal por ello.- dijo sarcástico en la oscuridad.- ¿En qué me has convertido? [¿Cuándo me he preocupado por alguien que me atacara?]

-Lo siento.- la voz provenía de debajo de las mantas.- Yo... lo siento mucho.- la mano de la joven rozó la del moreno, y Hinata se levantó, agarrando las mantas a la altura de su mejilla.- Yo... yo no sabía... qué hacer, no... no estabas...

-Estoy bien ahora.- le tendió las ropas, colocándoselas en la mano.- Vístete.- Con aquello dicho, se levantó y la dejó sola para que pudiera vestirse, empezando a caminar hacia la cocina y cerrando la puerta tras él.- Argg...

Sasuke se frotó los ojos doloridos, la diferencia de luz le dañaba, pero todavía tenía que encontrar el frigorífico para coger una lata de zumo.

Hinata llegó a la cocina momentos después, vestida con un camisón largo de algodón, mirando cómo Sasuke se ponía la lata fría en la frente. Agarró su primer maletín de primeros auxilios y se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para poder olerle.

-Déjame que te cure...- Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo los fríos dedos apretando contra su mejilla y apartando su pelo.

-Te quiero.- el Uchiha suspiró, completamente indefenso. Las manos de la chica pararon, y él abrió los ojos para estudiar su rostro, en shock. Tenía una expresión completamente dudosa.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No... No digas... eso.- estaba tan cerca de ella que pudo ver sus labios temblando, al igual que podía ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras su propio corazón latía fiero.

-Es lo que siento.- cogió el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos.- Pero si te molesta tanto...- las lágrimas mojaron los dedos del moreno.

-Yo... Yo no... no qui... quiero...- se secó las lágrimas con hastío, y siguió intentando concentrarse en la herida de su frente.

-¿No quieres qué?- volvió a cogerla y la miró directamente a los ojos, blancos y con la luz reflejada en ellos.

-Tú... tú eras... tan frí... frío conmigo...- aquella era la razón que rompía aquello, no importaría que él estuviera de pie sobre las rodillas de la joven, no importaría que él la agarrara del cuello, era simplemente irreal.- [Él no tiene por qué hacerme sentir bien por sus palabras, o pretender que yo le gusto... Cuando obviamente no lo es. Él es solo el Sasuke al que no le importo... No... no me mientas... Por favor]

Sasuke estudió su rostro durante un momento, antes de acercarse más a ella, su cabello negro y largo sobre su rostro, sus brazos sobre su pecho, aprisionados contra sus costillas.

La última cosa que recordó Hinata fue su voz, disculpándose constantemente, antes de que cayera dormida en un sueño sin sueños.

Hinata llevaba despierta ya un rato. Podían oírse los niños fuera corriendo por el colegio, como todas las mañanas. Ella debía levantarse y preparar el desayuno, vestirse de diario y despertar a Sasuke para que fuera a trabajar, fregar la pila de platos del día anterior, y muchas otras cosas que había ignorado los últimos días.

Pero al final se decidió por volver a tumbarse y mirar cómo Sasuke dormía a solo unos pasos de ella.

Inspira, expira...

Él estaba [b]allí[/b].

Se encontró a si misma en su cama cuando se despertó, y encontró que él estaba profundamente dormido en la suya. Había pasado una buena hora disfrutando por saber que él la había llevado hasta allí, pero no era nada comparado con la preocupación que la había invadido cuando él no estaba cerca.

"Nunca me había preocupado tanto por Naruto-kun...- Su estómago se revolvió inquieto ante ese pensamiento.- ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Es que él me gusta? Sasuke no ha hecho nada... excepto ser frío conmigo pero... ¿entonces por qué?"

Se acordó de sí misma, corriendo bajo su propia manga sin un paraguas, sin respiración, tosiendo sangre en un puño cerrado, los dedos de él en su pelo, una sonrisa sarcástica y una ceja enarcada dondequiera que ella fuera... Unos dientes blancos y bien alineados, una mandíbula grande, ojos fieros, pelo negro, piel blanca, y grandes manos que siempre eran amables...

Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no se parecía en nada a Naruto...

Naruto siempre había sido ambicioso, siempre iba por delante y brillaba, y... y siempre, siempre le daba la espalda. La protegía, sí, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que ella estaba.

¿Qué era aquello?

Presionó su nariz contra la almohada y esperó que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Ella no quería que Sasuke le gustara solo porque no hubiera otro allí, o porque Naruto no le hablara mucho...

Deseó saber si realmente se había casado con Sakura...

El hombre de pelo negro suspiró y se estiró, apartando la almohada y las mantas, con la cara ligeramente sonrojada por el calor.

"En unos pocos segundos él se despertará, peinará su cabello hacia atrás y estudiará dónde está."

Hinata intentó hacerse la dormida.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron, vacíos, y después se medio incorporó, gruñendo contra sus palmas y poniendo su pelo hacia atrás, mirnado a su alrededor, confirmando que estaba de vuelta en casa. Volvió a echarse hacia atrás para continuar con su sueño interrumpido, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo y mirando hacia la almohada, a una escasa distancia de donde solía estar. Sasuke se frotó la cabeza y dio media vuelta hacia donde estaba la almohada, cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

Hinata se tocó los labios con nerviosismo, intentando no sonreír.

Con aquello, la joven decidió que debía parar de pensar en esas cosas que no la llevaban a ningún lado, y se levantó para empezar su rutina diaria de desayuno y baño.

A media mañana, Sasuke entró en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa, cogiendo la taza de Hinata que estaba frente a él, bebiendo de ella.

-Buenos días.- ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, algo que podría parecerse a una sonrisa que irradiaba luz mientras se acercaba. Se sintió estúpida por un momento, pero luego empezó a poner algo de té en la otra taza.

-[¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?]- sus mejillas se colorearon.- [Espero que él no se de cuenta de lo tonta que me siento ahora mismo...]

-Mm...- Sasuke colocó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y descansó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, con el codo encima de la mesa.- ¿Estás bien?- asintió tímidamente.

-Lo siento, yo... me quedé dor... dormida...

-Tampoco pesas mucho.- dejó a un lado su disculpa. Hinata dejó una taza fresca con té delante de él y rellenó la suya, mirando con sorpresa cómo él, después de ver las dos tazas llenas, cogía la suya para beber.

-¿Qué... qué haces?

-¿Qué?- Hinata parpadeó, intentando llegar a alguna conclusión en su cabeza pero sin obtener resultados.

-Um... Es mi taza.

-Mm...

-[¿Qué es ese cambio en sus ojos?]- acabó decidiendo que no era bueno discutir sobre aquello, así que optó por beber de la otra.

·

"Ha sido un poco incómodo, ¿por qué ha intentado empezar una pelea?"

-Necesito cortarme el pelo. Seriamente.- se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación. Las cejas de la joven se arquearon por la sorpresa.

-[¡Cortarse el pelo! ¿Por qué?]- entró a la habitación por la puerta abierta y vio cómo él miraba unas tijeras. Cuando encontró unas pequeñas, empezó a caminar hacia el baño.- ¡Espera!- se tapó la boca con la mano por haber gritado de esa forma.- [¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?]- con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, ligeramente abierta, Sasuke la miró.

-¿Qué?- Hinata lo miró un segundo, antes de mover sus pesados pies hacia él.

-Dé... Déjame ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda, es solo un corte de pelo.- dejando a un lado la oferta de la joven, entró al baño y se puso en frente del espejo, agarrando un mechón de pelo.

-¡Espera!- su corazón corría a la carrera, ¡Sasuke estaba hablando en serio!- ¡So... solo... no te lo cortes!

-Es mi pelo.- un tijeretazo.

-[Oh, dios mío...]- un mechón de pelo calló a la pila del baño, quedándose tranquilamente en la parte superior.- Va... va a... quedar... a tras... trasquilones (N/T: no sé como se dirá por iberoamérica, pero en España a eso se le llama cuando te dejas unos mechones mucho más largos que otros, cuando queda mal).- sin pensar, se acercó a él y le cogió la mano para que no siguiera cortándoselo.- Déjame hacerlo. Sus ojos negros, sin ninguna emoción, la miraron y estudiaron durante un largo momento, haciendo que a ella le dieran fuertes escalofríos por la columna vertebral. Hinata había olvidado respirar, pensando ya en disculparse porque él no le dejara las tijeras y siguiera haciéndolo por su cuenta, enfadado con ella.

-No me lo dejes muy corto.- su voz era cálida.

-¿Có... cómo lo quieres... de corto?- en ese momento, ella era la encargada de no dejar que se destrozara la bonita imagen que tenía Sasuke. Hinata no sabía realemente cómo hacerlo. No quería cortarle el pelo, le quedaba... le quedaba bien así... Sus mejillas ardieron, y tuvo que presionar su labio.

-Lo suficientemente largo para poder pasar mis dedos por él.- le explicó.- pero no demasiado largo para que chorree agua, y aquí siempre hay humedad.- terminó. Hinata ahogó un gemido, se sentía mal de que él tuviera que trabajar fuera y entrenar siempre en el barro. La joven pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Sasuke, rozando su rostr, intentando decidir por dónde empezar a cortar. Finalmente, obtuvo el valor necesario para cortar un mechón.

-¡Ah! Yo... yo creo que... ¡lo he cortado demasiado!- el Uchiha levantó la mirada para verse en el espejo mientras su propio cabello rozaba su mejilla.

-Está bien.

Hinata suspiró con pesar, pensando en abandonar porque a él pudiera no gustarle lo que ella hiciera. Era la primera vez que le cortaba el pelo a alguien, y sus manos se movían nerviosas y excitadas al mismo tiempo.

Colocó de nuevo las tijeras sobre la pila del baño, y pasó sus dedos por el pelo del moreno, para apartar los restos de cabello que se habían quedado entre el pelo que no había cortado.

Sasuke se levantó y estudió su rostro en el espejo, con las cejas juntas y los labios ligeramente apretados.

El corazón de Hinata le golpeaba el pecho fuertemente, con los pulmones secos ante la espera del veredicto.

Pasó sus dedos entre su pelo lentamente, echándoselo hacia atrás. Después, se volvió a mirar a la joven.

-¿He... he hecho... un... un desastre?- tragó saliva.

-Bueno, es demasiado tarde para deshacerlo.- aquel indecoroso comentario quedó suspendido en el aire, mientras el joven recogía su cabello para tirarlo a la basura.

-Lo siento...- susurró mientras miraba sus manos.

-No me disgusta.- agachó la cabeza y empezó a lavarse el pelo.

-Pero... tampoco te gusta, ¿verdad?- le pasó el bote de champú, acercándole también una toalla de manos.

-No me disgusta.- insistió él lentamente, con su expresión oculta bajo el agua que corría por su cabeza.

Hinata sonrió y dejó la toalla sobre su hombro, abandonando el baño, dejando que Sasuke se lavara el cabello tranquilo.

Estaba doblando las mantas cuando él salió del baño, con el pelo rizado sobre sus mejillas y el resto sobre su cuello y nuca. Parecía algo más joven. El pelo corto definía mejor su rostro, enmarcando sus ojos fieros y su marcada mandíbula. Ella guardó las cubiertas de las camas, intentando duramente que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas no saliera a la luz, y agradeciendo que él no hiciera comentarios cuando empezó a caminar hacia el armario.

-Tengo que ir a reportar a la Academia.- su voz, masculina y varonil, retumbó dentro del armario.- ¿Necesitas algo mientras estoy fuera?- parpadeó varias veces, sin creerse que aquel era [i]el[/i] que le estaba preguntando a ella si quería alguna cosa.

-No... gracias.- lo miró agarrando algunas prendas y empezando a cerrar el armario, únicamente para quedarse a mitad de camino. Vio un papel que impedía que acabara de cerrarlo, así que lo cogio.

-[Ah, este es el pergamino que se calló ayer, estaba muy oscuro como para ponerlo en su sitio...]- lo cogió para colocarlo en su lugar en el armario, cuando vio su nombre escrito entre líneas.- Qué es esto...- miró hacia donde estaba la joven antes de empezar a leer el texto. Hinata, confundida, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia él para leerlo también. Definitivamente, era un pergamino suyo, pero ella no recordaba haberlo cogido y no recordaba qué ponía allí.- Yo, Hyuuga Hinata, firmo este contrato con sangre para aceptar la misión, con todas las cosas que requiere. Mantendré vigilado a Uchiha Sasuke en la medida de lo posible, y lo llevaré de vuelta a la Villa de Konohagakure tan pronto como me sea dicho. En siete meses enviaré un reporte a la Hokage con las nuevas noticias sobre mi misión, y la condición de...- Sasuke estaba demasiado perplejo y confuso como para seguir leyendo a partir de ese punto. Miró con ojos vacíos hacia el suelo, con la mandíbula totalmente tensa y los ojos entrecerrados. Hinata palideció, reconociendo en ese momento el pergamino, sin saber cómo explicar su existencia. Habían pasado ya años, cuando ella había declinado firmar aquel pergamino.

-[¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?]- ¿De dónde venía? No recordaba haberlo cogido, ¡mucho menos haberlo dejado en aquel armario!

-Así que esto era...- su tono de voz era peligrosamente bajo, sin emoción, y Sasuke estudió la cara de la joven por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡No! ¡Es... es... es muy viejo! Yo no...

-Ahan.- volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el pergamino, todavía sin cerrar. Pretendió estudiar el texto, que obviamente estaba escrito por la Hokage, pero no entendía realmente las palabras que estaba mirando.

-¡Yo... yo nunca lo firmé!- apuntó con el dedo en la parte inferior, donde debía aparecer su firma.- ¡No... No sé por qué está aquí!- las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro cuando comprendió que él nunca creería en sus palabras.- Yo... yo no lo... acepté nunca.- Sasuke bajó la mirada, hacia ella. El Sharingan estudiaba la complicada expresión en su rostro, notando las lágrimas en sus ojos, encerradas, y los labios temblorosos.

-Tus lágrimas no significan nada para mí.- tiró el pergamino a sus pies y caminó con calma hacia el baño para cambiarse de ropa.

La joven Hyuuga se arrodilló en el suelo para estudiarlo. Pensaba que lo había perdido años atrás, pero no se había preocupado en buscarlo, pensando en que lo había dejado en la villa. Tsunade había intentado reunir a algunas chicas de Konoha y había intentado captar su atención durante el proceso de selección, una vez había evaluado los puntos fuertes y débiles del plan, eligiéndola a ella. Hinata había rechazado aquel contrato porque sabía que no se encontraría cómoda con él, pero su padre había rechazado aquella decisión.

"Ahora comprendo por qué él estuvo de acuerdo con esta misión... aquí, en el país de la Lluvia, donde ningún Hyuuga puede venir a ayudarme si yo lo necesitara..."

Probablemente era porque ella era joven y despierta, y necesitaba más entrenamiento, pero ahora era una mujer físicamente preparada para esa misión, y sabía que habría sido reemplazada por Hanaby cuando volviera a la villa. Ahora... ella no era absolutamente nada.

Como si ella no existiera. Sin esperarla. ¿Era por aquello por lo que le habían dado aquella misión? ¿Porque no esperaban nada más por ella? ¿Porque únicamente iban a esperar a ver si la fallaba o si la superaba con éxito?

Como si su única misión era ayudarlo a infiltrarse en un nuevo lugar, y nada más importara después, ¿como si no les importara a los demás lo mucho que le doliera que no se entendieran entre ellos?

Sasuke salió del baño y caminó hacia la cocina, sin mirarle ni un solo segundo.

Hinata lo siguió después, para verlo agarrar una botella de zumo y caminar despues hacia la puerta y empezar a ponerse sus sandalias.

-Sa... Sasuke.- él continuó sin hacerle caso.- Si... siento que se vea tan incoherente, ¡pero te estoy diciendo la verdad!- se levantó y agarró el pomo de la puerta, mientras cogía un paraguas, sin decirle nada. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.- ¡Ten... Ten cuidado!

La puerta se cerró de un portazo.

Había estado limpiando, recogiendo, lavando todo lo que no había hecho hasta entonces, como única solución para distraerse de la horrible situación en la que estaban inmersos sus pensamientos. Por eso, ahora estaba sentada en la mesa, con curry hecho para la cena, escribiendo en su diario. Había parado después de escribir lo contenta que se sentía con su primer corte de pelo.

El sonido de unos pasos en el porche de la casa, bajo la pesada lluvia que caía, atrajo su atención, e intentó aparentar normalidad, forzando una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke abrió la puerta lo justo para poder pasar, mirando fríamente la casa. Se quitó las sandalias.

Hinata no tenía otra opción más que ofrecerle la cena.

Sin embargo, Sasuke caminó hacia la habitación, desabotonándose la camisa por el camino, hasta perderse tras la puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas.

"¿Por qué hemos vuelto al principio?"

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro, y descansó su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

-Hinata-chan, ¡¿qué va mal?- la masculina voz familiar venía de la puerta. Kei, que acababa de entrar a la casa, la miraba con sorpresa. Dejó la mochila que llevaba con él sobre la mesa.- ¡Hey, Uchiha! ¡¿Qué es lo que te he dicho?- los pasos se escucharon en el tatami, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió.- ¡Hinata está llorando!- se frotó el pelo con desesperación.- Por favor, ¡dime que es solo la depresión por el periodo!- ella levantó la cabeza y miró al ninja más alto, que había cogido a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa.

-Por qué no le preguntas a ella.- su voz y mirada eran frías, con el Sharingan rotando lentamente. Kei, dándose cuenta de que preguntarle a Sasuke en aquel estado no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte, lo dejó y se alisó sus ropas, intentando de nuevo hablar con voz calmada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, tío?

-Solo vete a casa.- Sasuke movió la cabeza y caminó hacia el baño.- Y no me sigas, voy a darme un baño.- el ninjas caminó con pasos cansados hasta la mesa y se sentó, descansando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

-Hina-chan, Uchiha ha estado así todo el día, y ahora tú estás llorando... ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- su boca sonreía con una preocupación amistosa, pero sus ojos le mostraban la difícil situación en la que se encontraba.- ¿Por favor? ¿Cualquier cosa?- Hinata negó con la cabeza y se secó las mejillas.

-Es solo... un... malentendido.

-Aha...- agarró la bolsa sobre la mesa, sacando pequñas bolsas de té.- Bueno, intentaré no molestar entonces.- sonrió.- La primera pelea de parejas siempre es la más difícil.- ella lo miró.

-[En verdad estás equivocado...]

-Bien, había cogido un montón de bolsas de té para la familia de Sono, pero son demasiadas para dos personas, así que dejaré algunas aquí. ¡Espero que os gusten!- Kei estudió la expresión de la joven por un largo momento.- Ya sabes, he estado con él los últimos cinco días, pero ayer cuando lo dejé en las murallas de la ciudad, lo único que preguntó a los guardias es si estabas bien.- se levantó.- Sasuke puede ser un idiota algunas veces, la mayoría de las veces, pero también se siente solo.- asintió lentamente.- Y tú sabes, me sorprendió verle volver a actuar como al principio, pensé que había cambiado los últimos meses...- las lágrimas volvieron a caer libres por su rostro.- Um...- el pánico lo envolvió. Un sentimiento oscuro, de un aura asesina tras su espalda, justo en la puerta del dormitorio, lo invadió.- Cre... Creo que será mejor que me vaya, antes de que me maten... o algo.- llegó hasta la puerta.- ¡Y no llores por un idiota! ¡Estará bien en poco tiempo! ¡Nos vemos, Hinata-chan!- con aquello dicho, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Sasuke entró en la cocina, con el pelo mojado, goteando por su cara y cuello. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella un instante, antes de que ella bajar la vista y él se volviera al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke, yo lo si...- empezó, secándose la cara con un pañuelo.

-No.- demandó, abriendo un armario y sacando una bolde, para partir dos huevos. Hinata miró cómo él batía los huevos y lavaba algunas verduras.

-Um...- empezó, nerviosa.- La cena está list...- paró al escucharle suspirar, evitándola. Y unos minutos después, él se había preparado su propia cena.

"No te necesito"

Hinata, lentamente, volvió a mirar hacia la mesa y siguió escribiendo en su diario, sintiéndose muerta en vida. ¿Qué había ido tan mal para que él se sentara a comer justo en frente de ella, con un maligno chakra a su alrededor?

"Él no es una persona solitaria... desde mi punto de vista, el es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo" pensó, con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, cayendo sobre las páginas de su diario. "Él está evitándome, como si no estuviera aquí..."

Todo por un pergamino que no había firmado, por un pergamino que ni siquiera había planteado llevarse. Quizás lo había cogido por error cuando había recogido algunos pergaminos aquella mañana en que se marcharon. Aquello le parecía tan lejano, que no era capaz de recordar plenamente qué era lo que había hecho.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo traíste?- preguntó calmadamente, con la cuchara llena, leyendo con desinterés una caja de té rojo. Hinata intentó leer su expresión sin éxito.

-Es... es solo una copia, y... y pasó hace... mucho tiempo... Yo... yo olvidé que lo tenía.

-Ah, así que no necesitas firmar las copias.- sus cejas se habían fruncido.

-¡No!- el bolígrafo calló de entre sus dedos.- ¡No es eso! ¡Yo... yo no firmé nada!- él asintió lentamente, sarcástico.

-Te creo.- Hinata apretó los dientes, tensando su mandíbula. Tanto que sintió aquel familiar calor en sus pulmones, y un sabor metálico en su boca.

-¡No lo hice!- se llevó el pañuelo a la boca y lo miró a los ojos. ¡Estaba diciendo la verdad! ¡¿Por qué no podía creerla?

-Obviamente, no te conozco lo suficiente como para creerlo.- descansó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, leyendo los ingredientes de otra caja. Ella miró, con la vista nublada y el pañuelo en la comisura de sus labios, teñido de rojo. Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación, había decidido que aquella conversación había acabado.

Tiempo después, ya por la noche, ella estaba acurrucada en su cama con las mantas por encima de su rostro. Se había acostado con fiebre alta y tenía mucho frío, incluso a tan solo unos pasos de Sasuke, que se había destapado por el calor. Hinata estaba delirando, y esperaba poder dormirse pronto, pero sus ojos blancos se abrieron fieros cuando él se despertó de un salto, en shock, volviéndose a mirarla durante un largo momento.

"¿Una pesadilla?"

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda a la chica.

"¿Por qué me estaba mirando?"

Sasuke cruzó los brazos y miró el vasto horizonte. Estaba en la rama más alta de un árbol, mirando a un niño intentando perfeccionar su control de chakra.

-Solo concéntralo un minuto, y podremos irnos a casa.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo, maldita sea!- el temperamental Jinta gritó y corrió hacia el árbol de nuevo, cayéndose de nuevo tras trastabillar a mitad de camino, otra vez.- ¡Mierda!- Gahana se rió y agarró sus piernas desde donde estaba sentada, en la rama de al lado del profesor.

-Los chicos son muy torpes.

-Estás hablando con uno.- gruñó.

-No me entiendes, Uchiha-sensei siempre nos está [i]enseñando[/i] las cosas que conoce, pero Jinta-kun es demasiado temerario.- miró hacia abajo, hacia el niño que se tocaba la parte dolorida.- Mi papá siempre dice que las kunoichis tienen más potenciales como ninja, pero que ellos llevan el volante.

-[Como cierta pelirrosada kunoichi, que se divertía en el equipo solo por estar conmigo...]- un mal sabor de boca se adentró en Sasuke.- [¿Puede ser que Sakura hiciera una misión similar para... vigilarme también?]

-Uchiha-sensei, ¿tu mujer es una luchadora?- preguntó Gahana con cuidado, levantándose para bajar de la copa del árbol.

-No.- empezó a dolerle la cabeza, cuando notó la sangre correr por ella lentamente. Se levantó de la rama y apretó la mandíbula, irritado por el niño que estaba abajo. La lluvia caía con fuerza, y con la lluvia golpeándole hacía peores las cosas.- Oh, ¡vamos!- se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, y algunos cabellos escaparon y cayeron en sus mejillas.-[No tenía que haberle dejado que me lo cortara tanto...] Ella [i]lleva el volante[/i].- la niña abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-Oh.- Jinta iba a empezar a celebrar su logro al llegar a la rama más baja, pero de repente el flujo de chakra se rompió y volvió a caer al suelo.- Um, Uchiha-sensei...- dudó la muchacha, juntando sus dedos, ya sin nervios.

-Mm.- contestó él, más lejano a aquella situación, con la frente quemándole.

-¿Has oído el rumor? Sobre los espías que están infiltrados en nuestra villa...- la pequeña apartó unos mechones de sus ojos. Sasuke la miró.

-No.

-Dicen por ahí que los han capturado, pero mi papá dice que todavía desconocen quiénes pueden ser.- ¿el padre de Gahana tenía una buena posición como para decir aquello? ¿En qué trabajaba su padre realmente? De repente, Sasuke miró suspicaz hacia la pequeña kunoichi que había estado entrenando con ellos desde hacía cinco meses.- No se sabe nada sobre eso... Estoy segura de que los encontrarán.

-[¿Nos pillarán? Si ellos pudieran interrogar a Hinata, seguramente ella sería tan traidora como para darles la información.]- se frotó la frente, irritado.- ¡Solo concéntrate!- gruñó, saltando de la rama.- ¡Piensa que llevamos todo el día! Si no has subido a esa rama en cinco minutos, pasarás el resto del día practicándolo.

-¿Quuuuuuuuuuuéeeeeeeeeeee?- carraspeó, sorprendido.- ¡No... No puedes hacerme esto!

-Entonces empieza a mover el culo.- con eso dicho, Sasuke se marchó por la calle para comprar una botella de agua.

La casa estaba oscura y en silencio cuando entró, nada excepto el sonido de las llaves y su propia respiración. Encendió la luz de la cocina y vio su taza de té en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado por la mañana. Ningún movimiento que pudiera indicar que alguien había cruzado la cocina en todo el día.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio con rapidez. Vio la cama de Hinata, con ella dentro, y por un momento pensó que estaba muerta, sino hubiera sido porque su respiración era profunda y rápida...

-¿Hinata?- apartó el futón del suelo y se acercó lo suficiente como para poder oírla.- Hey...

-Nn...- la joven gimió y se encogió.

-¿Qué te pasa?- puso la mano en su frente, encontrándose con que tenía mucha fiebre.

No se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado justo después, únicamente que en ese momento estaba poniéndole un paño de agua fría en la frente.

"¿Desde cuando estaba enferma?

[i]Por la mañana[/i]

No, si hubiera estado así esta mañana, me habría dado cuenta...

[i]Espera, por la mañana estaba demasiado ocupado estando enfadado con ella como para no mirarla.[/i]

Podría haber dicho algo, es su culpa que yo no supiera nada, no soy un vidente.

[i]¿Podría estar tan débil como para no poder hablar?[/i]

¡No es una excusa!

[i]Puff... ¡entonces cómo iba a saberlo![/i]"

-Sa... Sasuke...- su voz era muy débil.

-Hm.- se inclinó ligeramente, intentando escucharla, tanto que sintió su respiración en su rostro.- ¿Quieres algo?

-Hah...- tragó saliva.- Agua.- la abrazó para incorporarla, sujetándola entre sus brazos, y le acercó a los labios la taza, mirando cómo se la bebía entera. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no debía haberse movido de la cama en todo el día.

-¿Has comido algo?- ella no contestó, pero era algo que se esperaba. Volvió a dejarla en el suelo tumbada y fue hacia la cocina, cogiendo un plato y algunos alimentos del frigorífico.- [¿Por qué lo hago? Ella debería levantarse y hacerse su propia comida. [i]Está enferma...[/i] Sí, y sé de quién es la culpa de esto.]

Chasqueó la lengua y empezó a echar el pescado cortado en trozos, con un peso enorme en su pecho, y la tensión presente en sus hombros. Mientras había estado cortando el pescado y poniendo arroz frío en el plato, se dio cuenta de que solo estaba preparándole la cena a ella...

El único que había sido traicionado había sido él, y ahora estaba haciéndole la cena.

Apretó los dientes, intentando callar la molesta voz de su cabeza, cogiendo algunas verduras y volviendo a la habitación. Dejó la comida al lado de su almohada y empezó a ir hacia el baño.

El agua caliente golpeó sus entumecidos músculos cuando él metió todo el cuerpo excepto la mejilla. Se sentía demasiado irritado consigo mismo, con una incesante discusión entre el afecto que tenía por alguien que no había sido honesto con él desde el principio. Quería saber por qué era tan fácil para ella llamar su atención con una simple disculpa.

Ella ni siquiera era su tipo...

En verdad, él no tenía ningún tipo de chica que le gustara, pero... Bueno, sí, pelo largo y oscuro era un factor añadido, pero no era lo único...

¿Era porque ella siempre pretendía cuidarle cuando él volvía a casa herido? ¿Por cómo aparecían las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando él hablaba demasiado de su familia después de haber bebido demasiado? ¿O quizás porque ella forzaría una pequeña sonrisa aunque él la mirara duramente durante las comindas?

Por alguna razón, todo lo que hacía ella le hacía sentir débil, incluso mientras estaba enferma parecía querer ayudarle...

Sintió mucho calor en su nuca, palpitante y abrasador. Cogió algo del agua, entonces fría ya, y se la echó por la cara y el cuello.

Hinata estaba medio incorporada, comiendo con dolor aquel plato. Estaba frío, pero eso no hacía que le diera pinchazos la cabeza a cada vez que masticaba. Nunca había tenido semejante dolor de cabeza, no al menos con aquel dolor y aquella fiebre tan elevada. El agua había estado corriendo durante algún tiempo, y en ese momento Hinata se preguntaba si Sasuke estaría bañándose...

Meneó la cabeza ligeramente.

Tras un golpe y un grito, Hinata se levantó y se tambaleó hasta la puerta del baño, abriéndola. El agua caía de la bañera y Sasuke estaba agarrado a ella, con una mano aferrada a su nuca.

¡Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo!

En un momento, estaba a una distancia mínima de él, tocando su cuello con cuidado y cogiendo su mano para poder ver mejor el tatuaje. La Hyuuga sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago, cuando se dio cuenta de que era el propio tatuaje, desprendiendo chakra.

Sasuke intentó decir algo, pero lo único que salía de sus labios eran pesadas respiraciones. Agarró el brazo de la joven y abrió la boca para hablar, y luego, de repente, el dolor remitió hasta desaparecer, como el dolor de cabeza.

Todo estuvo en silencio durante un rato, y cuando él abrió los ojos vio cómo la suave y blanca piel de ella estaba muy cerca de la de...

"¿Qué demonios...?"

Sasuke levantó la mirada, todavía con los ojos semi cerrados por el dolor ligero en su nuca.

-¿Qué... qué has hecho?- los ojos de la chica estaban cubiertos por un velo enfermo, ido de allí, con las ojeras pintadas bajo sus ojos y la piel extremadamente pálida.

-Ten... tenketsu...- dijo débilmente, los labios húmedos y sin apenas color.- Lo siento.- sus rodillas golpearon el suelo cuando intentó levantarse, volviendo a caer por el cansancio, agachando la cabeza. Sasuke se tocó el cuello y notó una marca en medio de su sello maldito.

-Pensaba que estabas enferma...- la miró para ver su reacción, fuera cual fuese, pero al momento su mente decidió que podría estar mintiéndole de nuevo.- ¿O también forma parte de tu misión?- añadió amargamente.

La única respuesta que recibió de la joven fue la delgada línea que formaron sus labios, por el enfado, y lágrimas corriendo por su cara. Se apolló a la pared para sostenerse y salió del baño, con los hombros mojados y tensos.

"Ella me ha visto desnudo..."

Sorbió un poco de té y la miró entretenido, los pájaros y la lluvia cantaban fuera en aquella bonita mañana, a diferencia de las dos personas que estaban dentro de la casa...

"Ella me vio, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse..."

Seguramente resultaba interesante cualquiera de las veces que solía sonrojarse. Empezó a pensar que lo que intentaba era parecer avergonzada en ocasiones solo por obtener algún resultado.

"¿Puede que estuviera demasiado enferma como para notarlo? O simplemente había estado fingiendo también su timidez durante todo este tiempo?"

Miró hacia la taza que ella le había regalado, discutiendo consigo mismo si debía o no aceptar ese regalo. Honestamente, era una taza bonita, muy suave y agradable, pero el hecho era que se la había regalado ella, a saber para qué...

Sasuke no quería nada de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, lo quería.

"Debería buscar a Kabuto, pronto..."

Volvió a verla sorber otro trago de té y mirar su taza, su rostro pálido y los ojos rojos.

-¿Cómo te pusiste enferma?- acabó su té y fue a ponerse las sandalias. Ella se encogió de hombros, demasiado cansada como para responder propiamente.- ¿No sabes por qué te pusiste enferma?- la pregunta sonó más sarcástica. Otra vez volvió a encogerse de hombros. Empezó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la clínica?- Hinata movió la cabeza negativamente, volviendo a sorber de su taza.- Ni siquiera puedes hablar.- el joven se peinó el pelo hacia atrás.- Vístete, te llevaré.- deseó que pareciera que se lo estaba ordenando, en vez de ser un ofrecimiento por su parte...

-No, gracias.- contestó ella cerrando los ojos, con una ligera línea entre sus cejas. Sasuke miró con atención la figura sentada de la mujer y se sintió completamente en blanco.

-[Debería mandarla a su casa y yo ir tras Orochimaru... nadie aquí sabe la verdad...]- caminó hasta ella y se calló, con una rodilla en el suelo.- Mira, va a haber un cambio de planes.- la joven lo miró, confusa.- No estoy haciendo esto por...

-¡Tú! ¡Uchiha!- Kei sonó demasiado contento, como si gritara buenos días al otro lado de la puerta, lo que fue confirmado con una sonrisa brillante cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, molesto por la interrupción.- ¡Hey, buenos días! Sono ganó un premio en la tienda el otro día...- sacudió el paraguas y empezó a caminar como si estuviera en su propia casa.- ¡Y aquí esta! ¡Tiene dos pases para el salón de Chile-Rojo!- Sasuke parpadeó.- Sabes que es el salón más famoso de moda del país! ¡Y el más caro también!- dejó un papel en la mesa, justo delante de Hinata.- Desafortunadamente, solo es para mujeres.- si era eso lo que pensaba, definitivamente no lo aparentaba...- ¡Así que he pensado en que...!

-No.- podría haber visto que aquello iba a pasar...

-¡... podríamos dejar que las chicas vayan a tomar un baño y tengan un poco de tiempo para ellas! ¡Y nosotros podríamos...!

-No...

-¡... pasar la noche fuera! ¡Podríamos llamar a Yamada y volver a emborracharnos!- los miró un momento, cambiando su actitud.- ¿Piensas que estáis bien de esta forma? Os habéis dado cuenta de que habéis perdido peso, ¿verdad? ¿Y no sabes lo que me dijo Jinta ayer?- Sasuke lo miró sin decir nada.- Vale, no me dijo...- se rió, nervioso.- pero tú sabes que sus amigos son mis chicos, así que tengo a veces conversaciones con ellos.- se pasó la mano por el pelo.- Bueno, lo que sea. Jinta piensa que eres un profesor horrible y que ellos te van a poner una trampa hoy.

-Que lo intenten.- Sasuke se frotó la frente, sin sentir nada aquella mañana.

-¡Por eso!- gritó Kei, su voz rozando una nota aguda.- ¡No es solo por vosotros dos! ¡A los demás nos estresa también veos en ese estado! ¿Sabes lo nervioso que estaba cuando venía hacia aquí?- Hinata y Sasuke lo miraron.- Ok, no es obvio... ¡Pero estaba nervioso!- puso ojitos de carnero degollado cuando volvió a mirarlos sin recibir respuesta.- Estaba equivocado, vosotros dos os alejáis mucho de dar miedo. Voy a darle a Sono algo de dinero...- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.- De todas formas, Uchiha, y esto es una orden de tu superior. Mañana será una noche para los hombres, y Sono vendrá a coger a Hinata por la tarde.- con aquello dicho, cerró la puerta. Sasuke se levantó y gruñó.

-Tú no eres mi superior...- agarró el paraguas que el muy idiota se había olvidado y abrió la puerta.

-Yo...- se rió.- Perdón, olvidé mi paraguas.- Kei sonrió avergonzado, todavía al otro lado de la puerta. Sasuke lo abrió justo en su cara, empezando a ir hacia la academia.

Hinata miró el pase libre al "Chile-Rojo" y se frotó los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada y con un incesante palpitar en la cabeza, justo detrás de sus ojos, que le impedía ver correctamente.

"Igual debería ir, no me siento cómoda estando con él..."

Con aquel pensamiento tan simple, las lágrimas volvieron a arrasar sus ojos y cayeron libres.

"¿Cómo llegué a convertirme en esto? ¿[b]Por qué[/b] me he convertido en esto? Él no me gusta, su presencia me afecta demasiado... No me..."

Ni el brillo de sus ojos cuando ella le decía "sal del baño" cuando estaba tomando un baño, ni cómo parecían aclararse cuando suspiraba porque la comida tenía un buen sabor. Hinata se dijo a sí misma que no era divertido que él bebiera leche directamente del cartón, y que no cogiera las patatas cuando todavía estaban calientes para ponerlas en su plato.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

El ceño fruncido cuando alguien la mirada directamente, la molesta sonrisa cuando se iba con Sono sin que él no lo supiera. La pequeña curvatura en la que se ponían sus labios cuando ella hacía algo estúpido como cortar el pescado con los dedos en vez de con el cuchillo...

Y la dolorida, la horrible expresión de su rostro cuando había leído aquel pergamino, y el devastador trato que le había dado después de aquello...

¿Era verdad que a él le gustaba?

¿No era solo un chiste?

A ella no le gustaba él, incluso después de todo... a ella no...

El dolor de su pecho empeoró, haciéndose más intenso, y empezó a llorar más por darse cuenta de algo...

Quizás a ella sí le gustara él después de todo...

[b]continuará...[/b]


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 24

Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte, con los ojos entrecerrados y sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

Estaba bocaabajo, capturado en la trampa de sus alumnos. Había caído fácilmente en una liana atada a una rama de un árbol. Del mismo árbol que Jinta había intentado escalar el día anterior.

Gahana estaba ordenándoles cosas a los chicos, y Sasuke se preguntó con gesto ausente si sería en un futuro como la vieja Tsunade. Lo habían atado al árbol enredando su ropa con chakra, pero había desaparecido hacía tiempo. Aquellos niños necesitaban aprender cómo ser realmente unos villanos.

No, no era el niño con el pelo revuelto el que daba las órdenes realmente, aquel crío tenía que aprender mucho más...

Sasuke recordó que los había sentido cuando habían atacado todos al mismo tiempo, y había saltado sobre ellos, decidiendo que podía permitirse jugar con ellos en vez de irse a beber sake tras el entrenamiento. Demasiado concentrado en su propia fuerza como para ver un objeto extraño entre sus ropas, se figuraba en ese momento.

La sangre le golpeaba la cabeza, y no era demasiado digno decir que le sangraba la nariz. El hombre de pelo negro miró fríamente lo que aparecía ante él. Era difícil con las nubes en la parte de abajo y el suelo donde se suponía que estaría el cielo, y la lluvia cayendo por su rostro en dirección contraria. Seguramente sería el principio de la tarde, cuando solía irse a entrenar y algunos trabajadores se iban a comer...

Hinata iría con Sono a un centro de belleza mañana... ¿donde la maquillarían, le harían algún peinado... y le harían la manicura, podría ser?

[i]Y baños y tratamientos corporales...[/i]

La sangre le golpeó el rostro con fuerza durante el instante en que imaginó aquello, y gruñó enfadado. Se irguió sobre su cuerpo y desató la burda cuerda, para comprobar que no tenía absolutamente nada de sangre por su rostro.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso ha sido increíble!- Jinta, siempre por delante, admiraba ahora a su profesor.- ¡Enséñame cómo hacerlo!

-Veinte vueltas alrededor del campo.- Sasuke peinó su cabello hacia atrás y lo miró duramente.- Todos.

Gahana y Kei sonrieron a los tres chiquillos que empezaron a correr, riéndose de ellos, hasta que Sasuke los miró con una expresión muy bien definida en su rostro: "vosotros también"

Sasuke había decidido pasar el resto de la tarde entrenando y en la biblioteca de la Academia, leyendo papeles hasta tarde. Estaba extremadamente oscuro cuando empujó la puerta de la tienda de Tina.

-Sake.- gruñó, tosiendo entre la mugre que lo impregnaba y sentándose en una silla, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo. Tina sonrió cordialmente y se acercó hasta su mesa, recogiendo algunas copas de ninjas ya borrachos.

-¿No prefieres "Super"?- él la miró con frialdad.

-Sake.- volviendo a ser la mujer altiva que siempre era, lo señaló con el dedo y le gritó:

-¡Te has cortado el pelo!- el hombre suspiró, barajando distintas maneras de asesinarla en su mente.

-Sí.

-Te queda muy bien.- Tina parpadeó y descansó la barbilla sobre su mano.- ¿Quieres algo para acompañar el Sake?

-Sí, una copa.- con eso dicho, decidió que la conversación había acabado para no hacer que le doliera todavía más la cabeza. Había estado con el ceño fruncido todo el día, con demasiado mal genio. Y a eso se le podía añadir que había sido un verdadero mal día.

Sasuke se sentía como un hombre de cuarenta años... Un trabajo, una mujer, estrés, niños molestos, habiendo perdido la meta que se había propuesto en la vida, bebiendo solo...

Sí, estaba viviendo una vida horrible.

Un silencioso "clunk" hizo que abriera los ojos y que suspirara al ver la botella de Sake y una sola copa.

-Que aproveche.- Tina empezó a irse de allí, probablemente para servir al resto de las mesas.

-Espera.- dijo.- He cambiado de idea.

-¿Ahora no la quieres?- la mujer puso sus ojos en blanco.

-La quiero, pero pónmela para llevar.- dejó el pago sobre la mesa y agarró la botella.- ¿No te importa, verdad?

-Por supuesto que me importa.- cogió la cuenta de la mesa.- Pero si me dices por qué has decidido llevártela a casa no me importará.- sonrió.

-Sí, lo que sea.- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Estoy segura de que ella te parará cuando hayas bebido demasiado de todas formas!- gritó entre el ruido, y supo que él la había escuchado al ver cómo cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Ey! ¡Más sake, por favor!- gritó alguien. Tina gruñó y quiso exigir más dinero por su extremada paciencia.

-Si no fuera la única tienda que vende alcohol cerca de los dormitorios de la Academia, no tendría tantos beneficios a vuestra costa, idiotas... Pero esto es [b]todavía[/b] una tienda de té, ¡maldita sea!.- susurró entre dientes, para contestar con una sonrisa.- ¡Por supuesto!

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él y se quitó las sandalias a empujones, tirando el paraguas al suelo junto con su riñonera de armas. Hinata estaba sentada sola en la mesa, la espalda erguida y los ojos cerrados. Tenía los hombros relajados.

"¿Está meditando?"

Sasuke caminó en silencio hasta acercarse a ella y la miró, inspeccionándola, deseando que estuviera dormida, para luego quitarse esa idea de la cabeza al ver cómo era cierto que estaba meditando o algo por el estilo, solo por las venas que se habían formado a lo largo de sus ojos. "Ella sabe que estoy aquí, pero prefiere ignorarme. Mejor para ella". Se sintió un poco pequeño al darse cuenta de su pensamiento, y sus hombros se tensaron. Empezó a caminar alrededor suyo, cogiendo una caja que estaba donde la había guardado la última vez, abriéndola.

"No es como si estuviera aceptando el regalo, únicamente es por poner el Sake en un buen lugar para beberlo."

Asintió mentalmente y se sentó en la mesa, dejando la botella (que había estado agarrando desde que salió de la tienda) con un poco de fuerza, para que notara que estaba allí. Hinata saltó por la sorpresa y abrió sus ojos. Las venas desaparecieron de sus mejillas.

-¿Es... Estás en casa?- preguntó, sorprendida.- Oh... Okaeri.- Sasuke vio que parecía un poco nerviosa, como si volviera a verla por primera vez.

-¿No te diste cuenta?- preguntó, sarcástico, y llenó la copa de Sake, usando la otra mano para desabotonarse la camisa. Ella movió ligeramente su cabeza y se quedó mirando la botella.

-¿Sake?- él asintió sin decir nada.- ¿Quieres... quieres algo para... acompañarlo?- iba a hacer en ese momento la cena...

-Sí. Silencio.- volvió a llenar la copa.

La joven parpadeó con rapidez y miró sus manos, recordando lo que había estado haciendo hacía unas horas, y deseando que aquello era lo que en verdad parecía. Puede que fuera imposible que a alguien le gustara aquel egoísta, descamisado, borracho idiota... Después de todo, él hacía siempre todo por sí mismo, sin preocuparse de ella en absoluto...

Pero luego, volvía con ella y la ayudaba, como cuando se tenía que cambiar las vendas... Y situaciones en las que ella no quería estar sola.

"Es solo una situación de amor-odio"

Levantó la vista y lo miró, comprobando que él estaba con la mente perdida como ella. Era obvio que Sasuke estaba exhausto, su pelo estaba desordenado, sus ojos semi-cerrados, y con las manos sobre sus costillas para poder mantenerse en pie, mientras con la otra mano agarraba una copa vacía de sake.

La copa que ella le había regalado para su cumpleaños, aunque no sabía cuándo era la fecha exactamente.

Demasiado cerca el uno del otro, la joven agarró la pequeña botella con su mano izquierda, mientras cogía la derecha con la otra, para verter el líquido en ella. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mientras salía de sus pensamientos en ese momento, y la miraba en silencio, permitiéndole que le sirviera.

Vio cómo dejaba de nuevo la botella sobre la mesa, y volvió donde estaba sentada antes, en la otra esquina de la mesa, evitando el contacto visual.

-Conoces muy bien cómo ser una buena anfitriona.- incluso cuando Sasuke había dicho aquello, estaba enfadado por las muchas cosas que hacía ella, sobre todo cuando él estaba borracho, y lo mala que era en las técnicas de combate.

-Se suponía que iba a ser la líder de un Clan.- cogió delicadamente entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo, para colocarlo tras su oreja.

-¿Ya no?- el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer que se le trabara la lengua, costándole hablar. Incluso cuando él estaba dándose cuenta de aquello, le permitió a la mujer llenarle otra vez la copa.

-No.- bebió en silencio un rato, e intentó estudiarla, con la visión nublada por el alcohol.

-¿Estás intentando emborracharme?- los ojos blancos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡No!- Sasuke se bebió de un trago la última copa y la dejó de un manotazo sobre la mesa, sobresaltándola. Suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Cómo pudiste no notar cuándo vine?- tenía las cejas unidas en una sola línea. La joven parpadeó rápidamente, deseando poder apartar la mirada de sus sonrojadas mejillas, de sus labios rojos... intentando concentrarse en las palabras que quería decir.

-Um... Yo... Yo estaba... muy lejos...- una ceja del hombre se enarcó.- Cuando... estoy concentrada en algo... que está lejos, no... no puedo sentir lo que me rodea...- cogió la botella para dejarla en el frigorífico, intentando alejarse de él lo máximo posible sin parecer sospechosa. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía cambiar Sasuke desde que le había llenado la tercera a la cuarta copa. Cuando cerró la puerta de la nevera y se volvió, iba a ir a sentarse donde antes en la mesa, pero después de mirar un segundo a Sasuke, decidió ayudarlo a ir a la cama, inmediatamente.- [Será peor si se queda dormido aquí, tendré que cargarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama, sin camisa y borracho... Seguramente vuelva a subirme la fiebre si hago eso] Sasuke.- susurró la mujer, con voz amable, hacia el chico de cabello negro que presionaba su frente contra la mesa. Le pareció escuchar un gruñido por respuesta.- Deberías ir a la cama.- tocó su hombro fuerte, con el calor latente en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eres muy fría conmigo.- levantó la cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos, pasando su brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura y sentándola sobre sus piernas.- Oh, creo que estoy borracho.- las manos tensas de la joven se posaron en el amplio pecho para intentar separarse, y su pequeña nariz rozó la mejilla del moreno. Empezaba a costarle respirar.

-Lo... lo estás...

-¿Puedo besarte?- su voz tenía un matiz humorístico.

-No.- Hinata se apartó de él con amabilidad y le quitó el brazo de su cintura. Sasuke suspiró y se levantó, estaba perfectamente capacitado para andar solo hasta la habitación y tirar su propio futón al suelo, colocando el de ella encima del suyo.

-Hueles muy bien.- la abrazó ligeramente, con los brazos enroscados posesivamente en su cintura. Hinata sintió la boca sumamente seca como para poder decir algo del olor que desprendía él. Tragó saliva e intentó romper aquella prisión que la retenía tan cerca suyo, sintiéndose incómoda por cómo su propia pierna rozaba contra la cadera del hombre, y el hecho de que él estuviera mirando hacia el escote de su kimono descolocado.

-Suéltame.

-Te quiero, ya lo sabes.- Sasuke abrió los ojos, negros y brillantes, mirando la habitación. Hinata estudió esos ojos negros durante un momento, contemplando una pregunta, decidiendo al final que sí le estaba preguntando algo.

-No sé lo que significa eso.- el moreno parpadeó varias veces, abriendo su boca y tomando largas inhalaciones de aire como si fuera a decir algo, pero después cerrándola sin que nada saliera de sus labios. La soltó lentamente y dejó que bajara al suelo, descansando su cabeza muy cerca de la de la Hyuuga.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Las alarmas de peligro se apagaron en su cabeza, y sintió cómo sus dedos se destensaban, sus ojos blancos automáticamente se habían convertido al modo que tenía cuando peleaba, para mostrarle los lugares más vulnerables para atacar en caso de que él intentara cualquier cosa.

Durante un largo rato, ella intentó recuperar su voz, intentar hablar lo suficientemente alto como para rechazar cualquier tipo de invitación, y cuando por fin lo había conseguido, se encontró con que ya no tenía nada que decir, y sin que él hiciera nada, la habitación estaba a oscuras de nuevo y sus dedos no le dolían.

-¿Sa... Sasuke?- susurró con suavidad, y le respondió un ronquido entre suspiros fuertes. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y vio con horror que se había dormido. Tan profundamente que estaba roncando. Como si estuviera encerrada en la guarida de un dragón dormido que pudiera despertarse al mínimo sonido, lentamente deslizó uno de los brazos del hombre y lo colocó fuera de su alcance. Parpadeó con rapidez, nerviosa, intentando averiguar algún plan para poder escapar del otro brazo.

[i]Su cabeza descansaba entre su hombro y su cuello, y ella intentaba por todos los medios escapar de aquella pequeña manta en la que estaban encerrados, con la pierna masculina presionando la de Hinata.

El pecho y brazos de Sasuke relajados y vulnerables como si ella fuera a caerse en cualquier momento, el fuego empezando a comerse los futones y las cortinas.

Arrastrándolo a través de la nieve, con su hombro sobre el de ella[/i]

Hinata se preguntaba por qué él siempre era tan inconsciente cuando ella quería decirle algo...

Sasuke se estiró y ella vio su oportunidad para marcharse, liberándola del otro brazo, pero ahora Sasuke estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su nuca, y una de sus manos en su cabello.

Si ella fuera el tipo de personas que gritasen cuando se enfadaban, este hubiera sido un momento para hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que él había estado diciendo algo entre sueños, pero sus palabras eran demasiado inaudibles para que ella las entendiera. Escuchando, entendía que era como si tuviera una conversación consigo mismo, su corazón no le pertenecía a Sasuke, él tenía que ser fuerte, una persona sin emociones que en esos momentos se comportaba así porque no había nadie más que le escuchase. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas cuando era un niño, era algo obvio, y nadie se había preocupado de él o preguntarle si estaba bien.

Cuando Sasuke volvió aquel día a casa, Hinata estaba intentando alargar sus límites oculares para poder encontrarlo, pero se había ido demasiado lejos, de manera que había perdido contacto con su radio más cercano de visión. Por eso se había sorprendido al verlo en la misma habitación que ella y no en algún campo de entrenamiento, o en algún río de la lejanía. También le había sorprendido que él hubiera decidido ir a beber a casa en vez de hacerlo en el bar con sus compañeros, lo que decía bastante del Uchiha. Quería pensar que esa era la razón por la que no había rechazado seguir llenándole la copa con bebida, porque Sasuke, probablemente, necesitaba relajar esa tensión que había estado llevando a sus espaldas durante tanto tiempo atrás.

Con cuidado, la Hyuuga peinó hacia atrás algunas hebras cortas de cabello de la frente del joven y se apoyó en su codo, para colocar lentamente la almohada y que el Uchiha pudiera recostar la cabeza, como si aquello compensara el espacio que su propio brazo había ocupado el lugar del cuello del hombre. El único contacto que aún les unía era la mano de él sobre su cabello negro-azulado, que cayó naturalmente entre las suaves mantas, mientras suspiraba un "No te vayas..."

La joven de ojos blancos no supo si él le estaba hablando a ella o a alguien de sus sueños, decidiendo seguir con su plan de escape del lío de piernas que seguía manteniéndoles unidos.

Sasuke volvió a estirarse, agarrándola de nuevo, tirando hacia él ese cuerpo cálido, y susurró entre las ropas de la joven "Por favor, solo esta noche..."

Tragando con fuerza, Hinata no tuvo otra opción que permanecer allí, al menos hasta que ella pensara que estaba profundamente dormido. Una vez él se calmó y se relajó de nuevo, se escurrió entre sus brazos, alejándose de él y lo tapó con las mantas. La joven también tenía que relajarse y volver a eliminar sus nervios.

Hinata se metió dentro de su futón y tiritó bajo sus escasas ropas, acurrucándose entre las mantas y esperando dormirse aunque fuera con aquello puesto. Sus músculos estaban tensos y su corazón latía con rapidez. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto determinado. Sasuke. Quería asegurarse de que continuaba dormido mientras se cambiaba.

En la oscuridad, parecía como si él estuviese parpadeando, mirándola a través de aquellas finas telas, pero luego él se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado y la Hyuuga supuso que había estado dormido todo ese tiempo.

Se sentía mal, después de todo... ¿Él solo quería haberla abrazado aquella noche, verdad?

Negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en aquello. Por supuesto que era mejor lo que había hecho, un hombre borracho y una mujer nunca eran una buena combinación.

Asintió para sí misma, volvió a meterse en la cama y se acurrucó, esperando poder dormirse antes de que volviera a pensar en él de nuevo.

Sasuke se despertó en sudor frío, dándose cuenta de que la almohada estaba mal puesta y que se había destapado durante la noche. Se incorporó y frotó su cara, el calor presente en su mente como si él recordara lo que había hecho con [i]ella[/i] solo unos momentos antes...

"Oh, mierda..."

Volvió a frotarse la cara y se peinó hacia atrás el pelo corto, tragando saliva varias veces, antes de que le asaltaran fuertes sonidos, como si cientos de niños y animales estuvieran haciendo una marcha al otro lado de la ventana de su casa.

Y el dolor de cabeza... oh...

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, agarrando la primera copa que tuvo a mano y bebiendo su contenido, un dulce y especiado té ginger...

Por primera vez, estaba contento de que Kei hubiera sido útil, para algo.

Hinata estaba frente a él, pero dándole la espalda, lavándose las manos tras haber hecho bolas de arroz.

El blanco y el negro se encontraron.

Sasuke murmuró algo que podría entenderse como un "Buenos días" y luego escondió su nariz dentro de la taza de té. Sin esperar nada a cambio, se sorprendió cuando ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, devolviéndole el saludo.

-Bu... buenos días, ¿has... dormido bien?- volvió a murmurar algo, dejando la taza sobre la mesa, marchándose y cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él.

Uno a cada lado de la puerta estudiaban sus propios sentimientos. Hinata estaba confusa y un poco deprimida por el desagrado que había mostrado él por ella, especialmente por lo que había llegado a pensar la noche anterior, sabiendo que había sido mucho mejor que cualquier otra con él. Al otro lado, Sasuke crugía sus nudillos y fruncía el ceño, intentando dificultosamente no volver sobre sus pasos y mostrarle lo roja y caliente que estaba su cara.

"Ok, soy un hombre, este tipo de sueños es natural..."

Honestamente, era la primera vez que veía, en sus sueños, la cara de una mujer cuando soñaba ese tipo de cosas.

Se lavó la cara con agua tibia, gruñéndose a sí mismo por lo idiota que estaba sonando todo aquello.

"He dormido con más mujeres de las que puedo acordarme" se gritó a sí mismo "Y la única mujer con la que no he dormido aparece en uno de mis sueños..."

Blaca, piel blanca, cabello sedoso y oscuro, y unos sonrojados, húmedos y brillantes labios. Una sonrisa, su olor... vainilla y té, y un suave cuer...

Sasuke bajó la cabeza a la pila del lavabo, volviendo a mojarse la nariz y las orejas.

Hinata escuchaba los repentinos golpeteos del agua en el baño, y deseó que se encontrara bien, y que aquella resaca no le estuviera jugando malas pasadas. Aquella mañana se había levantado especialmente temprano para preparar el desayuno y la comida antes de irse con Sono, y no tenía ni idea de cuándo vendría por ella. La cena de la noche anterior, completamente intacta, estaba en la nevera, pero esperaba que no estuviera cuando volviese. Agarró un plato lleno de verduras y se sentó en la mesa, esperando que a Sasuke no le importara un desayuno con aceite. Estaba lavando su taza de té cuando sintió que el joven volvía a entrar, el pelo rizado cayendo descuidadamente a ambos lados de su cara y con una toalla en el cuello.

-Esto... ¿Verduras fritas te parece bien?- la joven se sentó y llenó con un poco de agua la taza.- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Sasuke se sentó, ceño fruncido, y agarró los trocitos de verdura, comiendo en silencio lo que fuera que había en el plato. No importaba, nada importaba si ella no le miraba o le decía cualquier cosa.

Hinata intentó comer, tenía la boca llena de agua y arroz más que de otra cosa, pero estaba preocupada por la cara roja de su compañero y su comportamiento de esa mañana. Esperaba que solo fuera la resaca, así que no dijo nada al respecto.

"Ella estaba allí, tan real... Sus brazos, su pelo, su olor..." ¿Había sido realmente un sueño? Lo último que recordaba era haber ido andando de la cocina hasta la cama, y luego, oscuridad...

-¿Dije algo ayer?- la joven tragó con dificultad y se llevó un poco de agua a la boca, deseando que él no le hubiera pedido que repitiera las palabras que había dicho la noche anterior, o cualquiera de las cosas que había dicho después de aquello. El Uchiha se recriminó mentalmente al ver cómo la joven se había sonrojado y estaba tardando en contestar.- No importa...

Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó para empezar con su rutina matinal de "ponerse las sandalias y coger un paraguas". Mientras estuviera fuera, bajo la lluvia y sin sentir nada excepto el dolor de cabeza por la resaca. Sin embargo, sabía que no tendría tiempo para pensar o recordar nada, una vez saliera a aquella calle llena de gente.

Sasuke giró su cabeza en un movimiento circular en torno a su cuello, descansándola finalmente en el respaldo de la silla.

-Si el ninja médico está [i]tan [/i] lejos que no podría ayudarte, ¿por qué deberías correr para encontrarle? ¿No te haría un objetivo fácil?- hizo un movimiento con sus dedos, como si fuera a matar a Jinta y tocó su mejilla.- Piénsalo de nuevo, no tienes ese tipo de opciones en el campo de batalla.- el pequeño gruñó y se frotó la frente y la mejilla, justo donde su maestro le había tocado.

-Si tú eres tan inteligente, ¿cómo voy [i]yo[/i] a idear el plan? ¡[b]Tú[/b] eres el profesor!

-Imagina que me he muerto o algo por el estilo.- Sasuke cruzó sus brazos y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, mirando cómo caía la lluvia afuera.

-Sí, qué mas quisieras...- se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, pensando en la estrategia que su maestro estaba intentando enseñarle. Gahana bostezó y continuó garabateando cosas en su libro de notas. Kei entró en la habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia el moreno.

-Ey, Uchiha, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Sigue pensando.- le dijo a su alumno, empezando a caminar hacia la salida del aula, cerrando la puerta tras él.- ¿Qué?

-He escuchado que habías reservado un aula en la academia.- Kei estaba anormalmente serio, el ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos sin luz.

-Sí.- solo hacía unas horas desde que habían entrado, las noticias volaban.- ¿Por qué?

-Ese es mi estilo de trabajo, ¿por qué lo estás haciendo?- se acercó a él, como si nadie más pudiera escucharlo.- Pensaba que querías ser un luchador, que podríamos ser compañeros o algo...

-Cambié de opinión.- se apoyó en la pared.- Algo ha pasado.

-¿El qué?

-Cosas... [Honestamente, no sé qué es, solo que estoy cansado de intentar aparentar y querer hacer siempre las cosas a mi manera...]

-¿Es por eso por lo que Hinata estaba llorando?

-No... Solo estaba enferma.- mintió.

-Ella dijo que había sido una pelea de pareja.- una de sus cejas se enarcó, sospechosamente, y empezó a sonreír de forma maliciosa.- ¿Qué estáis escondiendo, chicos? ¿Está embarazada también?

-Oh, no, gracias.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, e iba a añadir algo, pero fueron interrumpidos por gente que pasaba y que se iba a sus casas ruidosamente. El Uchiha abrió ligeramente la puerta y miró a los dos niños, escasamente iluminados por lámparas.- ¿Creéis que podéis ir a casa solos?

-Oh, mi casa está justo al otro lado del pueblo.- se lamentó Jinta. Gahana rompió una de las hojas de su cuaderno y empezó a recoger sus cosas, gritando por encima del ruido de la tormenta.

-¡No quiero ir sola a casa! ¡Iré contigo, sensei!- Sasuke suspiró al ver cómo los dos niños se acercaban a él corriendo y se agarraban a su camisa para que no se escapara. Con ellos con él, empezó a caminar más rápido. Kei lo esperaba en la puerta con un paraguas enorme y los niños lo miraron, asombrados.

-Los llevaré a casa, puedes adelantarte si estás ocupado.- unas cuantas mariposas estaban en torno al hombre, algunas sin color, otras azules y de un púrpura suave. Jinta y Gahana se agarraron a las ropas del ninja más alto.

-¡Ok, la clase ha acabado!- gritaron al unísono.

-Lo que sea.- Sasuke empezó a caminar con gesto enfadado al ver una mariposa negra y roja siguiéndolo de cerca, como si fuera una sombra suya.- No necesito esto.- le gritó al hombre que se alejaba de él.

-¡A ella le gustas, no puedo controlarlo!- le contestó con un grito el otro, con cierto humor, y se llevó a los niños por otro pasillo.

Sasuke gruñó y miró a la mariposa, revoloteando a su alrededor e iluminándole el pasillo y las escaleras. Si él se encontrara con algún obstáculo, mucha gente sabría dónde estaba.

Estaba mojado, sucio, hambriento y había una tenue luz al otro lado de la puerta. Sasuke abrió la puerta con fuerza y se quitó las sandalias, escuchando quejas y risas en la habitación.

-Pruébatelo, ¡pruébatelo!

-¡No quiero hacerlo!

-No seas tan tímida, solo póntelo.

-No... ¡Me lo he puesto hace veinte minutos!

-Pero es tan bonito!

-Con un poco de suerte podrá serlo durante mis trabajos.- pudo ver por primera vez una expresión en la cara de Hinata que jamás había notado. Era como si otra persona hablara por ella, completamente desenfadada.

-El trabajo está sobrevalorado, mi madre dice que es suficientemente doloroso trabajar una hora o dos.- tiraba prendas al suelo, cogiendo otras.- O tres o cinco.- Sasuke abrió la puerta para ver a Sono agarrando el brazo de su mujer y forcejeaba con ella, intentando ponerle una pulsera. Al notar la presencia del hombro, Hinata y Sono lo miraron.

-¿De verdad estás casada y con hijos?- gruñó él, sin humor para ver aquellas piernas blancas o las esposas que llevaba en la mano la mujer de pelo oscuro. Sono, que llevaba un lazo amarillo en el pelo, frunció el entrecejo.

-Los chicos deberíais tocar a la puerta cuando vais a entrar en la habitación de una mujer.

-Pensaba que estaríais fuera.- se cruzó de brazos, mirando el caos y a la mujer que estaba frente a él. En realidad, era la habitación de él también, no solo de Hinata.

-¿Te vas a ir de esa manera?- antes de que a Sasuke le diera tiempo a reaccionar, siguió hablando Sono.- Aunque creo que no estás preparado para responder a esa pregunta.- Se quitó el lazo de la cabeza y lo metió en una bolsa.- Bien, ahora me iré a mi casa y veré mis nuevos juguetitos sexys con mi marido, y os dejaré a vosotros dos, un desagradable esposo y una preciosa mujer... que se bañen juntos.- Una vez estaba a la altura de Sasuke, susurró.-Te mataré cuando ella no esté mirando.- pero Sono pasó olímpicamente de él, yendo directamente hacia la puerta de la entrada. Sasuke no se volvió para comprobar si aquella mujer alocada se había ido o no, sino que se quitó la camiseta mojada y se metió al baño. Allí había un montón de botes y tubos y otras cosas en el suelo que no tenía ni idea de qué eran o para qué se usaban.

-Bien... Bienvenido.- la joven estaba mirando al suelo, con la cabeza gacha.

-[¿Es esta la misma Hinata que reía y hacía bromas hace cinco minutos?]- algo apretó dentro de su pecho, aunque decidió no hacerse preguntas al respecto, quitando las cosas del lavamanos para poder hacerse un hueco. El agua le estaba relajando, estaba a la temperatura adecuada, pero tenía la espalda tensa, y le dolía.- [Si solo pudiera... Un gran Chidori y...]- sabía que podría dormirse allí, como había hecho otras veces, cuando el agua estaba caliente y se relajaba, y su cuerpo dolorido iba calmándose poco a poco. Agarró el bote de champú pero su brazo se quedó tieso a mitad de camino, y las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta dejarlo en completa oscuridad, excepto la tenue luz que venia de la ventana. Su brazo calló de nuevo al agua, esperando a que la electricidad volviera, pero no pasó nada durante un largo rato, en el que él empezó a dudar si estaba consciente o no.

-¿Sasuke?- la voz venía del otro lado de la puerta.- Se ha ido la corriente eléctrica...- murmuró algo poco agradable y se estiró en la bañera, diciendo.

-Entra.- le inundó un incómodo silencio en el que supuso que ella estaría discutiendo consigo misma, pero al final la puerta se abrió ligeramente en un susurro, y unos pasos empezaron a acercarse.- ¿Puedes ver algo?- preguntó, en la ausencia de sonidos excepto gente andando en la calle y la fuerte lluvia.

-No... - sonaba como si estuviera a unos pasos de él, y su voz parecía nerviosa.

-¿Nada de nada?- enarcó una ceja en la oscuridad.

-So... solo tus tenketsu, pero... yo no, no puedo ver nada sin... un poco de luz.- algo completamente nuevo.

-¿No puedes ver sin nada de luz?- así que el Byakugan solo era un sensor de Tenketsus...

-No.- Sasuke suspiró.- Um... Voy a... salir.- dijo ella mientras estrujaba sus ropas.

-¿Adónde?

-A la habitación.- contestó, confusa.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- cogió algo de agua con las palmas y se la echó a la cara, para luego frotarse los hombros. Ella no contestó, y por un momento Sasuke pensó que ya se había ido.

-Solo quiero ir allí.

-¿Tanto te molesta estar en el baño conmigo?- Sasuke deseó que su voz no mostrara enfado o que pudiera herirla.

-Ha sonado... como algo malo...- Hinata estudió el flujo de chakra del moreno, irritado, e intentó no ofrecerse para curarlo o estirarle los músculos en aquella zona donde parecía que estaba peor. El joven bostezó.

-Estabas prácticamente desnuda en la habitación hace solo diez minutos.- una pausa.

-¡No lo estaba! ¡Y éramos las dos chicas! Es... Es dife... diferente.- deseó que no viera lo nerviosa que estaba, no quería perder aquello que había vuelto a ganar con él, porque ahora era mucho más agradable y podía estar junto a él en la misma habitación sin sentirse mal, aunque no llevara toda la ropa puesta. Pero ahora él estaba completamente desnudo, y ella no se sentía cómoda con eso. Ni un poco. Sasuke suspiró, para después coger una bocanada de aire y sumergirse en el agua. Cuando volvió a salir, presionó sobre su hombro dolorido, relajándolo con el agua. Unos segundos después, algo tocó su cuello, y dejó escapar el aire con la sorpresa. Agarró la muñeca de su atacante, salpicándole agua, para luego darse cuenta de que era la Hyuuga.- ¿Estás bien?- Sin dejarla reaccionar, la cogió de la cintura y la volvió violentamente. En la oscuridad, calculó mal, haciéndola resbalar, acercándola hacia él y golpeándole en la barbilla contra la banda shinobi.- ¡Ey, no forcejees! Te estabas ahogando, pero ahora estás bien.- Sasuke no sabía si reír o golpear su cara.

-No me estaba ahogando, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La pregunta es por qué estabas mirándome.- sonrió de medio lado en el momento en que dijo aquello, sabiendo que ella lo había estado mirando.

-¡No te miraba!- la joven forcejeó, salpicando agua intentando soltarse, humedeciendo todavía más sus ropas.- Todo... todo lo que puedo ver son tus Tenketsus! No... ¡No puedo ver nada más!- su muñeca, agarrada firmemente, luchaba por soltarse de él y poder alejarse, escapar de él. Algo en la cabeza del moreno salió a la superficie. Era el escenario perfecto: un baño, la completa oscuridad, la humedad... y la intensidad. Sasuke chasqueó sus vértebras y la contempló pensando. No era tan malo...- Dé.. Déjame ir.- susurró, rozando sin querer su pierna, salpicando agua hacia su pecho.- Solo pensaba... que te estabas... ahogando. Perdona.

-No me ahogaba.- repitió.

-Eso lo sé ahora.- la respiración de la joven chocaba contra la cara del moreno. Hubo un segundo en que la luz parpadeó en la distancia, dejándole ver aquella piel blanca, igual que sus ojos, y su expresión tensa e incómoda.

-Hinata.- soltó su muñeca, y dejó caer su mano dentro del agua.- ¿Quieres volver?- seguía notando la respiración de la chica en su cara. Después de un momento de silencio, pregunto.

-¿Qué?

-Volver a Konoha.- especificó, esperando obtener una reacción de ella, tocándole la cara en la oscuridad.

-Um...- estuvo callada durante un momento, probablemente demasiado nerviosa porque él había dejado su mano detrás de su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo.- ¿Por qué?

-[¿Qué quieres decir con "por qué"?] Tengo otros planes.- contestó, sin ser sincero.

-¿Encontrarle?- era la primera vez que él escuchaba aquel tono en la voz de la joven, y le llevó un tiempo realmente duro para intentar saber qué quería que le dijera.

-Sí.- acabó suspirando. Aunque estaba excitado sobre eso hacía solo unos meses, ser libre y poder irse de la mirada de la Quinta Hokage, ahora mismo no sabía qué quería. El sonido de la lluvia, un trueno, una luz que salí de un relámpago de nuevo, luces parpadeando... y la luz volvió al baño durante unos segundos, volviendo a quedar a oscuras. Justo en ese momento sintió como si algo golpeara dentro de su cerebro. Verla ahí, justo en ese instante... No estaba feliz o enfadada, tampoco preocupada... Lo único que él vio en su rostro fue una tristeza pura y sin máscaras de por medio.- [¿Está esperándome -pensó.- Ella no podría caer en esta oscuridad... ¿verdad?]- sacó la otra mano de debajo del agua y la puso también en su cuello, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.- ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?- vio cómo apartaba la mirada.

-Esto... vamos a coger un resfriado así...- obviamente, decepcionado con aquella respuesta, sus manos cayeron de nuevo en el agua, salpicándole, y suspiró, levantándose y haciendo amago para salir de la bañera. Respiró profundamente y casi perdió el aire cuando ella lo empujó hacia abajo, impidiéndole salir.- ¡Espera un segundo, no puedo verte!

-Y soy lo único que puedes mirar aquí.- gruñó, esperando a que saliera del agua, emocionalmente inestable y físicamente exhausto.

-Perdón, pero sí.- a Hinata le ardía la cara cuando la mano del joven encontró la suya y la cogió, tocando las paredes para guiarse y buscar a un médico. Siguieron caminando. Ambos ninjas hacían sonidos incoherentes y se cubrieron los ojos, sensibles a la luz que había vuelto a aparecer.

-Por fin.- Sasuke se volvió para mirarla, parpadeando para ajustarse a la nueva iluminación.

-¡Ah, la luz!- las venas desaparecieron de sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces para poder ver de nuevo. Sasuke sabía que la estaba mirando fijamente, y no tenía ni idea de cómo parar. Era completamente hermosa, el pelo rizado y pegado a su piel, revuelto. Sus labios pintados en rojo profundo y sus ojos peligrosamente pintados con rimmel en sus pestañas, y algo brillante que adornaba sus orejas. La humedad hacía que su kimono se le pegara al cuerpo suavemente, aquella piel de ensueño blanca, y sintió deseos de abrazarla y dejar aquella habitación para llevar a cabo lo que pasaba por su imaginación.

Sabía que la estaba mirando, pero la intensidad del golpeteo de su corazón en su propio pecho y la calidez de tener sus manos juntas era una situación con demasiada información como para poderla procesar con normalidad.

Hinata estaba intentando pensar qué podía hacer, sin poder decir nada sobre la conversación que acababan de tener, aunque una voz interior le repetía el nombre del moreno una y otra y otra vez. La estaba mirando de forma rara, su cabello caía desordenado por su rostro, la boca semi abierta y las cejas fruncidas. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con vergüenza y felicidad al mismo tiempo al ver que sus manos estaban unidas, y se quedó paralizada completamente al darse cuenta de que él estaba completamente desnudo. La joven se volvió con rapidez, dándole la espalda y soltando su mano al mismo tiempo, abrazándose a sí misma y gritando.

-¡Aah!- Sasuke parpadeó, peinándose el cabello y mirando hacia abajo para ver qué era lo que pasaba, escuchando la lluvia caer fuera.- Yo... yo...- carraspeó, colocándose bien las ropas.- Esperaré a que... que te vistas.- esperó mientras la puerta se abría, y luego lo vio llevando una toalla en su cintura, mientras con otra se secaba el pelo mojado.

Estaba completamente en blanco, demasiadas cosas habían pasado en un momento, y que él estuviera desnudo, y sus palabras... no ayudaban mucho. La había dejado completamente confundida, y no sabía qué pensar.

Encima estaba completamente empapada...

Cuando estuvo completamente segura de que la puerta estaba cerrada, se cubrió con una toalla, suspirando con tristeza.

"Por un momento creí...- pensó- Él de verdad está planeando irse, justo cuando ahora piensa que no me importa..."

Lentamente peinó su cabello con los dedos y vio una pequeña marca en su cuello. Se puso delante del espejo para mirarse.

"Ha decidido irse, y no podría hacer nada para parale aunque lo intentara. Si intento que él no piense que hago esto por ese pergamino viejo, y él decide irse de todas formas..." Se preguntó si era la venganza lo que le llevaría a construír un futuro. "Podría morir..."

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta, donde se había hecho un nudo. "No, él morirá, porque es el tipo de persona que preferiría morir intentándolo a vivir por haber fallado"

Tan diferente a ella.

"Yo... Me casé con alguien ajeno al clan Hyuuga, ninguno de ellos tiene ningún asunto pendiente conmigo, nunca más. Si acabo sola, podría crecer hasta hacerme vieja en la casa de mi padre y mirar cómo el mundo pasa sin que yo..."

Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, no intentó retenerlas, todo iba completamente mal y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontarlo y enfrentarse a ello.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Sasuke asomó la cabeza.

-Ya estoy.- la miró por un momento.- ¿Qué pasa?- Hinata se dio la vuelta para que no pudiera verla, quitándose los restos de lágrimas, pero volvían a salir mas y no podía frenarlas porque solo estaba cubierta por una toalla y no quería que él la viera en aquel estado.

-Na... nada.

-Hey.- se acercó a ella.- Déjame ver.- contuvo el aliento cuando él cogió la toalla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo.- respondió enfadado, y movió un poco la toalla en su espalda, apartando delicadamente su cabello de su cuello.- ¿Te duele?- la tocó con las llemas de los dedos, palpando su cuello y su hombro, sobre las zonas donde se había quemado días atrás. La joven negó con la cabeza ligeramente, con la cara ardiendo y lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Estaba avergonzada.- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?- su voz era suave. Hinata intentó encontrar algún tipo de respuesta con sentido, pero lo único que podía hacer era respirar profundamente y esperar que él no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que habían corrido por su rostro. El Uchiha estuvo callado durante un buen rato, esperando, mientras la joven deseaba que él la dejara sola.- Honestamente...- Sasuke le pasó los brazos por los hombros, para volver a colocarle la toalla.- ¿En qué estás pensando?- la joven agarró la toalla para cubrirse y dijo una sola palabra.

-Tú.- la lluvia caía con fuerza fuera, esperando a que uno de los dos dijera algo, pero ninguno lo hizo. Con un suspiro callado, Sasuke se rascó los hombros y se dio la vuelta para abandonar el baño.

-Buenas noches.- se preguntó qué significaba aquello, ¿aceptaba o la rechazaba? ¿Él estaba bien con aquello? ¿Con que ella pensara en él? ¿O es que acaso a él le disgustaba tanto aquello que prefería irse a dormir? La joven vio el maquillaje de sono y con cuidado lo aplicó sobre sus ojos y sus labios.

-Fea.- sonrió para sí misma, mientras las lágrimas caían bajo aquella máscara.- [Eso es lo que siempre he sido, el maquillaje no cambiara eso.]

Lo que ella no sabía era que al otro lado de la pared, un hombre en su futón estaba tratando por todos los medios poder dormir, mientras que sus pensamientos revolvían su mente recordándole lo bonita que era, y pensamientos insanos le impedían coger el sueño.

Marta se peinó el cabello en el espejo de su oficina y frunció los labios, descontenta.

-No voy a aceptar un comentario tan tonto de un ninja tan talentoso como tú, Uchiha. Ve a casa, hoy es día libre por la tormenta.- Sasuke estaba de pie delante de su mesa, con claro gesto enfadado.

-Solo estoy intentando hacerlo de la manera correcta, aunque pueda irme y dejar todo atrás.

-¿Eres un desertor?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-No.

-¿Estás en alguna organización prohibida?

-[Todavía no]- pensó, pero contestó.- No.

-¿Eres idiota?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué deberías hacerlo de malas maneras?- la mujer sonrió y se dio media vuelta, colocándose el cuello de la camiseta. Había ido a la oficina porque tenía trabajo sin hacer, y el hecho de que las luces no funcionaran hacía que tuviera que estar con una vela para ver los pergaminos.

-Estoy planeando irme de aquí.- mintió, poniendo las manos encima de la mesa.

-¿Y adónde vas a ir?- el joven pensó durante un momento.

-A la Nieve.- Marta se rió con fuerza.

-¡Oh, vamos! Estuviste mal la primera semana por el cambio de tiempo, ¿y ahora quieres ir a la Nieve?- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, enfadado.- Si te pones a pensar, tú y tu adorable esposa iréis a Konoha, ¿verdad?- sin darle opción a replicar, siguió.- ¿Por qué pensaste en venir aquí?

-Odiaba aquel sitio.- Si estaba mintiendo, su cara no lo mostró. La mujer se sentó sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos, estudiando al hombre que tenía delante.

-¿Por qué?

-[¿Es un interrogatorio?]- el rumor de Gahana, cuando había dicho que dos espías de Konoha se habían infiltrado en La Lluvia, apareció en su mente.- Ya sabes todo sobre la familia Uchiha.- se encogió de hombros, insistiendo en darle la menos información posible, si es que tenía que dar alguna.

-Sí, pero por lo que he oído, estuviste viviendo allí durante un tiempo.

-[Es un interrogatorio] No, viajaba mucho, y era un sitio de paso.

-¿Y cómo conociste a tu mujer?- preguntó sonriendo como un gato Cheshire.

-[Oh, dios...] No tiene nada que ver con ella.

-Oh, vamos, ¡es la parte más importante!- suplicó.

-[No es un interrogatorio entonces...] La vi mientras iba a comprar, seguramente fue amor a primera vista.- era algo que no concordaba con su temperamento.- Hablé con elal durante unas cuantas veces, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos viniendo hacia La Lluvia.- Marta parecía realmente escéptica a aquella historia.

-No dejes que un chico cuente una historia de amor...- suspiró.- Lo que sea, Uchiha. Tengo demasiados problemas sobre los que preocuparme, tu petición es rechazada, ven mañana y te daré una misión.- Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó la mesa con el pie.

-Declino la oferta, tus misiones son matadoras.

-Le dijo el ninja destalentado a su maestro.- caminó tras su escritorio y se sentó en la silla.- Solo puedes declinarlas oficialmente, rellenando un papel para eso.- Sasuke gruñó.

-Eso toma otro día más.- para aquel entonces ellos estarían esperándole en el bosque.

-Entonces debe ser horrible para ti.- con aquello dicho, la mujer cogió unos papeles y empezó a leerlos. Había decidido que esa conversación había acabado.

Las calles estaban vacías, exceptuando sus pisadas, golpeando junto con la lluvia. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su casa y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras él y dejando el paraguas de forma ausente, pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Hinata estaba quitándose las lágrimas con la manga del kimono.

-¿Qué pasa?- el Sharingan se le activó y examinó la zona, comprobando que no había nada de lo que tuviera que tener cuidado. La joven sorbió los mocos y volvió a pasarse la manga por los ojos.

-Oh, no es nada...- tragó y sonrió ligeramente.- Cebollas.- el rojo sangre de sus ojos se convirtió en negro, cerrando después la puerta y quitándose las sandalias.

-Tengo una misión, mañana.- aún llorosa y con los ojos brillantes, ella lo estudió, curiosa. Estaba sentado en la mesa.- Se supone que tengo que acompañar a Ying Chun a Konoha.- su boca se curvó en una sonrisa irónica, aquel viejo era un embajador y tenía tratos que hacer entre la Hoja y la Lluvia. Podría escaparse con facilidad, en cualquier lugar entre los dos países. Como si la golpeara un trueno, Hinata quedó atontada durante un rato. Se sentó despacio, y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Él... va a volver?- Sasuke asintió, estudiando su reacción.- ¿Solo?

-Es una misión.- crugió uno de sus hombros.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que piensas?- la joven movió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego volvió a cerrar la boca, con las lágrimas cristalizándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Buena suerte.- curvó los dedos sobre la mesa. Sasuke lo entendía, ella quería ir allí también, echaba de menos su casa y había gente a la que quería ver. Pero siendo que habían dicho que se habían escapado de la villa, y luego haber convencido a toda la gente de la Lluvia que odiaban la Hoja, no había manera de que ella pudiera regresar, especialmente cuando ella no era considerada allí como una luchadora, por lo que no podía ir con él a las misiones. Por una vez, sintió lástima de ella. Él tenía que ir al único lugar que odiaba, y era el único lugar al que ella quería ir pero no podía.

-Si ninguno de tus compañeros de equipo intenta matarme, puedo decirles algo.- le ofreció, a pesar de que un músculo de su cuello amenazaba con empezar a palpitar, molesto. La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-¿De verdad?- parpadeó rápidamente, estudiando su rostro como si estuviera pensando qué decirles a sus amigos.

Sasuke sabía que ella estaba pensando en aquella posibilidad, sabía que ella se sonrojaba como las llamas de fuego si él decía algo sobre eso, pero algo en ella, su inocencia tal vez, hacía que él esperara a que ella pudiera expresar sus sentimientos por sí misma. Algo en su interior rogaba para dejarla sola, como si aquello fuera porque la amaba. Era un vengador, vivía para matar o morir en el intento, y ella no estaría a gusto con una persona como él, y automáticamente había excluído la posibilidad de que a ella, él le gustara.

La estaba mirando, intentando fuertemente volver a decirle lo que sentía. Luego, cuando ella lo miró, vio aquella... ¿resolución en su rostro?

-¿Podrías...- empezó la joven, parando para mirar a su alrededor con gesto nervioso, antes de acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado, con la cara completamente sonrosada. Bajó la voz y se acercó más a él.- ¿Podrías...?- sin pensar, su brazo se movió hasta colocarse en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y sentándola sobre sus rodillas en un simple movimiento. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad... Pero ella no forcejeó para alejarlo, pasó un rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar, susurrando.- ¿Podrías hablar con mi padre?

-Puede.- no le agradó su olor a vainilla y té, quería apartarle el cabello del rostro, tumbarse sobre ella y besarla, ahí y en ese momento.- ¿Qué quieres que le diga?- la Hyuuga jugó con sus dedos, intentando no tocar su pecho con su hombro.

-Solo...- se quedó en silencio un momento, parpadenado de vez en cuando.- ¿Que le sigo queriendo?- lo miró, con esperanza en sus ojos blancos.

-Se lo diré [Bésala, bésala...] ¿Algo más?- la joven negó con la cabeza, apartando su cabello y esparciendo su aroma.

-Solo eso, muchas gracias.- con cuidado se apartó de él y volvió a su tarea, iba a preparar algo para comer. Sasuke se humedeció los labios con la lengua y agarró su cabeza, con los codos sobre la mesa.- ¿Has comido?- le preguntó, su voz casi se perdió al final.

-No.- levantó suavemente la cabeza, mirando la espalda de Hinata. Llevaba un adorable kimono color crema con un obi azul cielo, de material fino y ligero, el que soldría usar en verano. Los colores brillantes, pero no demasiado, probablemente hecho para ser ropa para estar en casa. Su cuerpo era de pequeño tamaño: sus manos, su hombros... era hecha a medida para estar entre sus brazos, o eso se imaginaba él por las pocas veces que la había cogido o abrazado. Por alguna razón, sabiendo sobre la misión de mañana y el hecho de que estaría fuera, algo hacía que su pecho quemara, y no conocía qué significaba aquella emoción...

-¿Te parece bien si hago sopa?- dejó caer su pelo a un lado de su hombro delicadamente.

-Bien.- aceptó él y se levantó, cogiendo su pelo suave entre sus manos y enroscándolo entre sus dedos, cogiendo una verdura que acababa de hacer. Los labios de la joven se juntaron y apareció una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían.

-Por favor, no hagas eso.- continuó cortando los tomates. Sasuke cogió un trozo y se lo llevó a los labios.

-No querría pelo en la sopa.- y con eso dicho, se dio media vuelta y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la joven suspiró en silencio y se llevó las manos a la cara, con los dedos mojados por el jugo que salía de los tomates al cortarlos. Su corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte en sus oídos, desde que él había entrado, sorprendiéndola una y otra vez.

-No soy tan fuerte.- susurró para sí misma. Sus roces, sus palabras... ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar aquellas reacciones, era todo nuevo para ella, demasiado... real.

Un rato después, durante la comida, notó que Sasuke estaba demasiado callado en la mesa, no podía escuchar nada excepto el uso de los utensilios, y la constante lluvia. Había algo en aquel silencio que la incomodaba, y deseaba poder decir cualquier cosa con tal de romperlo. La sopa que había hecho era muy normal, nada sobre lo que hacer algún comentario. No tenía ni idea de por qué se molestaba tanto en saber si a él le gustaba o no su comida.

-Quiero que vayas mañana a la casa de Katsuma.- le dijo no muy ceremoniosamente.- Iré a por ti cuando vuelva.- Hinata estudió sus facciones durante un largo momento. Solía leer las expresiones, cómo él podía juntar sus cejas cuando se mostraba decidido sobre algo, cómo se volvía su rostro más serio si pensaba, cómo se enfadaba... pero en ese momento, su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pensando, así que ella asintió, esperando que sus intenciones se mostraran pronto.

-De acuerdo.- Sasuke quiso tirar el plato al suelo, y gritarle "¡¿De acuerdo?", tirar la mesa y demostrarle cómo se sentía.

-[¿Por qué está "de acuerdo" con lo que le he dicho? ¿Acaso no va a preguntarme por qué o querer que le diga algo más?]- Sí, él tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, y lo sabía. Su plan era dejarla en casa de Kei por el momento, aquella persona alocada con su alocada mujer podrían cuidar bien de ella mientras él no volvía. Así no habría nadie que pudiera interrogarla mientras estuviera sola, no dejarle tiempo para pensar qué plan tenía él y por qué estaba tan lejos de ella. En el peor de los casos, él podía ser capturado por un ninja de la Lluvia, y el asunto de Konoha saldría a la luz. En el mejor de los casos, alguien de la Hoja vendría y se la llevaría como si nada hubiera pasado...

Necesitaba encontrar a algún Hyuuga que no supiera nada de su plan de escape, pero que tuviera también suficiente coraje como para entrar en territorio enemigo a por Hinata... No había otro que Hyuuga Neji, pero aquel bastardo lo odiaba tanto que no pararía un segundo para escucharlo, menos para escuchar la parte de la conversación en la que él estaba planeando en su cabeza...

¿Por qué estaba incluyéndola en su plan? ¿Por qué quería salvarla? ¿Protegerla?

-¿Vas a...- empezó, despacio.- intentar encontrarle?- Con el Sharingan en sus ojos, la estudió en silencio. Hinata dejó la cuchara en el plato en silencio.- Sé que no... tengo el derecho para pararte, pero...- tragó saliva.- Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-No tienes que intentar que esto sea tan difícil.- dejó el plato a un lado con la cuchara encima.- Sabes que no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

-No estoy intentando... pararte.- sus ojos se encontraron, honestos con lo que estaba diciendo.- Te conozco... desde hace un tiempo, y sé cómo piensas.- mordió su labio, con una pequeña línea sobre sus cejas, preocupada. Él suspiró. Aquello sí se sentía como un adiós después de todo... La joven cogió su plato, aún cuando había comida, y lo llevó al fregadero, bajando la cabeza y los hombros. Sasuke se encontró mirando su propio plato y se lo acercó, como una excusa para acercarse a ella. Le apartó el cabello de la cara.

-Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer para divertirte por aquí?- preguntó curioso, a sabiendas de que no había nada que hacer o algún tipo de vacacion nacional. Había muy pocas activiades donde pasar el tiempo.

-¿Leer?- preguntó ella, intentando calmar a su rápido corazón.- ¿O meditar?

-Solo come.- no había humor en ninguno de los dos. Ella dejó los platos limpios para que se escurrieran y lo miró a los ojos, abriendo la boca para hablar.

-¿Alguien quere jugar al twister?- Sasuke y Hinata miraron hacia la puerta de la entrada, donde dos sombras que conocían realmente bien se vislumbraban. El moreno se preguntó si habrían roto la puerta si no hubiera abierto, y decidió dejar a un lado su curiosidad para mirar qué era lo que querían en primer lugar. La morena se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no pensaba abrir la puerta, así que fue ella la que lo hizo.

-Hola, bienvenidos.- Sono sonrió.

-Mira qué día tan bonito, Hinata-chan.- la abrazó.- ¿El baño de ayer no fue bien?- la joven Hyuuga se sonrojó y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros, recordando, y Sasuke esperó que su rostro no le traicionara con un sonrojo al recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar en su mente. Key llevaba una bolsa misteriosa, entró en la casa y dejó el paraguas a un lado para que se secara, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Vosotros también, chicos?- sonrió.- Tío, la noche anterior fue fantástica.- Sono tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y golpearle suavemente en el hombro.

-Ey, estoy aquí, ¿lo ves?

-Estás aquí, bajo la lluvia debajo de la parada del autobús, donde te encontré.- asintió.- Y luego...

-Creo que ellos han tenido una buena idea de lo que pasó...- lo cortó, y fue hacia la mesa de la cocina.- Hinata-chan, ¡he traído chocolate!- la chica recordó la pequeña caja de chocolate que su amiga le trajo la otra vez, que todavía seguía en la parte superior del frigorífico, esperando a ser usada, pero aceptó este regalo como si no existiera otra.

-Muchas gracias.- la dejó en el frigorífico y esperó que la otra mujer no se diera cuenta de que la anterior seguía allí.- Espero que no fuera muy cara.

-Ni mucho menos! Mi padre solía ir a algunas pequeñas tiendas, así que me manda cosas realmente buenas cuando va por allí.- Kei gruñó.

-O algunas cosas que están pasadas de fecha.- recibió un golpe, era peligroso sentarse al lado de una mujer embarazada y con cambios en su sentido del humor. Sasuke se sentó en frente de ellos, preguntándose si la pareja empezaría a hablarles sobre ellos mismos, como si se trataran de un programa de televisión. Hinata se dio cuenta de que no había más sitios en la mesa excepto el que estaba al lado de su marido, así que se sentó ahí intentando por todos los medios que sus hombros no se tocaran.- ¿Twister?- ofreció Kei.- Estábamos aburridos sentados solos en casa y hemos buscado juegos, así que hemos venido.

-No voy a jugar al twister.- dijo Sono.

-No.- declaró Sasuke con sequedad.

-¿Qué es el twister?- preguntó Hinata, curiosa. Nunca había jugado a ese tipo de juegos con nadie en su casa, Hanabi no era el tipo de hermana a la que le interesaran ese tipo de ofrecimientos... El ninja de pelo castaño la miró con ojos brillantes, como si esperara que alguien le diera una oportunidad para hablar.

-El twister es muy divertido! Verás, hay una alfombra con círculos de colores y algunas personas tienen que...

-No vas a jugar al twister con mi mujer.- lo cortó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos.

-Calla, ¡solo le estoy explicando!- sus ojos brillaban, fieros.- ¡Tú jugarás con ella entonces!- puso el tablero sobre la mesa. El silencio fue palpable.-¿Serpientes y mazmorras?- el castaño sonrió con nerviosismo.- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Aunque Sasuke se había negado a jugar a cualquier juego que le ofrecía Kei, y Hinata y Sono les dejaron en la cocina para hablar de cosas de chicas en la habitación, pronto se hizo la hora de irse a dormir y el matrimonio se fue a casa. En la puerta, Sasuke agarró el hombro de su compañero.

-Una cosa, tengo una misión mañana, así que Hinata igual está unos días con vosotros hasta que yo vuelva.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ella es bienvenida!- sonrió su amigo, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su mujer.- Ahora que habéis acabado de hablar o lo que sea que hagáis las cosas...

-No contigo alrededor.- le contestó juguetona, metiendo los pies en las sandalias.- Ves a la misión o algo mañana.- Hinata se preguntó si de esa forma era como un marido y una mujer se comportaban, pero después lo desechó cuando Kei dijo algo estúpido y ella le golpeó con fuerza.

Una vez se fueron y Sasuke cerró la puerta, el moreno entró a la habitación y se quitó la camiseta, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta. Hinata lo miró durante un momento y luego se sentó en la mesa para escribir su diario, no sabía por qué le confortaba ver cómo meditaba el moreno.

[i]Y no tenía nada que ver con que él fuera sin camisa...[/i]

Se sonrojó ante aquel pensamiento y miró hacia el cuadernillo que tenía en la mesa, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le encantaban esas cosas. Aquella persona amable que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella, aquellos dulces amigos que venían cuando las cosas entre ellos se ponían tensas, dándoles una oportunidad de sonreír como lo había hecho aquella noche, antes de que todo despareciera al día siguiente.

Tragó saliba y escribió todo aquello en el libro, con sus emociones chocando en su pecho. Aquel tormentoso sentimiento entre amor hacia ese hombre y el mismo odio. Sasuke podía ser muy dulce y amable con ella, hasta tal punto de que tuviera ganas de llorar, mientras que otras veces la hacía llorar por su frialdad y carácter distante. Por lo que sabía, el moreno tenía emociones inestables y la confundía. Un día podía estar mirándola y decirle unas pocas palabras, y al día siguiente le decía que la amaba y que no podía esperar para abrazarla.

Una lágrima o dos mojaron el papel. Ella no quería aquello, esa confusión e inestabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que él se fuera, que aquello acabara. ¿Se sentía usada? ¿O le gustaba aquello? ¿O tenía miedo de que se volviera la solitaria persona que fue una vez, viviendo sola en una mansión llena de luchadores?

-Hinata.- la joven levantó la vista, sorprendida, con los ojos enrojecidos y los labios completamente rojos.

-¿Eh?- Sasuke la miró durnate un largo momento, antes de preguntar.

-Ven aquí un momento.- y se metió en la habitación. Sus futones habían sido apartados a una esquina de la habitación, y él estaba justo en el medio.- Atácame.- la joven parpadeó.- Atácame, con todo lo que tengas.- su Sharingan rotaba lentamente.- No podrás herirme.- Confusa y sin estar preparada para aquella batalla, ella se disculpó.

-No he... peleado en... mucho tiempo.

-Solo ataca.- ordenó, irritado.

Sin nada más que decir para contraponerse, se encontró corriendo hacia él y golpeando su hombro con la palma de su mano, sorprendiéndose de que él hiciera exactamente lo mismo, como un mimo. "Sharingan..."

Entendió lo que él estaba tratando de hacer, y la joven frunció el entrecejo, haciendo que pequeñas venas salieran debajo de su piel.

Todo ataque que ella hacía, él lo realizaba con igual precisión. Ella golpeaba, una y otra vez, intentando encontrar algún punto, pero él hacía lo mismo y saltaba de un lado para otro siguiendo sus movimientos. Con respiración agitada, la joven estudió el flujo de su chakra, calmado y organizado, y poderoso. No había otro camino que atacarle a sus tenketsus y romper el flujo de chakra, pero no quería hacerlo.

-Pelea conmigo.- le ordenó, respirando con fuerza.

-Te heriré.- susurró ella.

-No lo harás.- sentenció sonriendo de medio lado.

Hinata no supo cuándo ella empezó a atacarle en silencio, creyendo fervientemente que no podría hacerle daño, y creyendo que la dejaba pasar rápidamente, evitando sus brazos y su torso. Evitó un golpe, y limpiamente cogió uno de sus brazos, poniéndolos a su espalda y cubriendo su cintura con el otro para que no se moviera. Las piernas de la joven habían quedado atrapadas entre las de él. Lo golpeó con el pie en la espalda y acabó tirándolo al suelo, golpeándolo y viendo cómo una voluta de humo dejaba a la luz una almohada, y sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros, dándole la vuelta y tirándola al suelo, colocándose él encima. Los dos con la respiración entrecortada, en una situación embarazosa.

-No puedes escapar.- le dijo con calma.

-[No cuando estás copiando todos y cada uno de mis movimientos y los usas en mi contra!]- ella respiró, probando el sabor metálico en su lengua. Intentó dirigir su pierna hacia su estómago, experimentando, pero él la paró. Algo duro chocó contra ella y le hizo dar un respingo, su cuerpo instintivamente se calmó, ella estaba paralizada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Uh...- tragó saliva y se removió inquieta.- Un músculo.- debería haber calentado antes de empezar aquella pelea. Algo parecido a una risa salió de los labios del moreno, y dejó descansar su mano sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

-Siéntate.- hizo lo que le decía y miró cómo salía hacia la cocina, llenando una taza de agua antes de volver. Hinata bebió en pequeños sorbos y la dejó en el suelo vacía, como solía hacer durante el entrenamiento.- Twister, dijo Kei.- Sasuke sonrió y miró hacia el agua, bebiendo un poco. Hinata sonrió suavemente, ¿era aquello todo? ¿Acaso él quería jugar al twister con ella pero no quería admitirlo? Sasuke estudió la taza con calma, girándola en su mano. Se preguntaba si era aceptable aquello, pensar en hacer otras actividades para pasar el tiempo con ella...

-Creo que soy un poco mejor ahora.- se movió con lentitud, asegurándose de que sus músculos no volvieran a quejarse por el dolor. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y se ajustó las ropas en el cuello.

-Y yo un poco peor.- Se levantó y se frotó la frente. Haber usado durante tanto tiempo el Sharingan le había provocado dolor de cabeza. La quería, pero no quería meterla en aquellos asuntos en los que estaba él. Quería esperarla, decirle que la quería un montón, más que a nada en el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de él le pedía rapidez y necesidad.

Odiaba aquellos sentimientos, aquellos pensamientos que se contradecían constantemente, discutiendo consigo mismo sobre qué podía hacer con respecto a Hinata.

¿Ella lo quería? ¿Estaba mintiendo? ¿Él la quería? ¿Le estaba engañando?

Caminó hacia el baño y se lavó la cara, estudiando su apariencia en el espejo. Veinte años de edad, hombre, pelo negro, cuerpo perfectamente torneado, fieramente trabajado para la lucha, y el único superviviente con la línea sucesoria más buscada por dinero...

¿Quién no podría caer rendida ante aquello? Se preguntó. Por supuesto que ella lo quería, indudablemente...

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios él era el único al que le estaba afectando todo aquello?

Sin esperar más, salió de allí, encontrándose con los futones colocados perfectamente, probablemente por cómo los había dejado él caer sin ningún cuidado en una esquina antes.

-Buenas noches.- la respuesta de Hinata fue un suave suspiro y pronto se metió en la cama también. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para dormir aquella noche, mientras escuchaban el caer de la lluvia, pero aparentarían hacerlo.

Era un camino más fácil.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 25

Se despertó de una ligera siesta. Aquel sueño había sido interrumpido constantemente con dudas y pesadillas. Sasuke gateó para acercarse a la chica que dormía a unos pasos de él y la miró dormir, preguntándose si diría algo antes de que él se marchara.

Odiaba esa parte de él, no querer hablar con nadie por las mañanas, tampoco con ella, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía con la obligación de explicar cosas.

-Hinata.- dijo bajito, esperando que ella estuviera durmiendo. Su respiración era tranquila, silenciosa. Sasuke se acercó más, mirando su rostro en la oscuridad, comprobando que estaba dormida.

Una parte de él suspiró de alivio, pero sus sentimientos dominantes eran de ansiedad, aún cuando él se levantó para vestirse y abrir el frigorífico para coger un poco de zumo. Se preguntaba si ella se despertaría si cerraba la puerta de un golpe, porque estaba esperando aquello, pero decidió dejarlo antes de cambiar de opinión.

"Estúpido, estúpido" se dijo a sí mismo.

Marta tenía unas horribles ojeras negras y el pelo revuelto.

-Acabamos de recibir información urgente de que un grupo de la villa de Konoha, civiles. No les gustan los ninjas luchadores de otras villas, así que te asignarán un compañero que estará contigo el resto del tiempo.- le comunicó.- Umino Yamada estará contigo mientras tenga sus funciones como embajador, para atender las reuniones y firme los pergaminos, y después, regresaréis.- Yamada estaba al lado de Sasuke, sin decir nada.- ¿Alguna pregunta?- rolló de nuevo el papiro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, señora.- contestó el embajador con un bostezo, sus ojos cansados.

-Estoy obligado a defenderme solo contra los ciudadanos? [Oh, sé perfectamente quiénes habrán dicho eso...]

-No.- contestó.- Si algo va mal, lo único que podrás hacer será usar clones de sombras y genjutsu cuerpo a cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de arma ninja. Si no haces todo esto con calma, estaré obligada en servir la cabeza de tu mujer en una bandeja de plata.- el moreno bufó, molesto.- De acuerdo, señores, tenéis una hora para partir, así que coger todo aquello que necesitéis y nos vemos a las afueras de la villa en una hora.

Se había sentado en las murallas durante largo tiempo, con una pequeña bolsa a su lado. Solo contenía un cambio de ropa, el pergamino que le identificaba en la misión y algunas pastillas. No quería correr el riesgo del hambre o perder poder en mitad de una misión, no otra vez.

El hombre mayor se acercó hasta él debajo de su paraguas.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo?

-Sí.- Sasuke miró las calles vacías, nada había cambiado en aquellos veinte minutos que había estado mirando, quizás habían pasado solo una o dos personas.

-Oh, perdona, pero ella no me dejaba salir.- sonrió con nerviosismo.- Le he dicho que volvería, pero ya sabes cómo pueden llegar a ser.

-¿Estás casado?- se empezaba a aburrir, aunque se supuso que un par de preguntas no le harían ningún mal.

-Ah, no.- su expresión era risueña pero pronto cambió a una más seria, probablemente recordando a su mujer, y después sonrió de nuevo.- Tina es una mujer adorable, pero no estoy seguro de que quiera casarse conmigo.- Sasuke gruñó.

-[¿Es que acaso todo el mundo piensa enamorarse y vivir un cuento de hadas?]- una persona, pequeña, caminó hasta ellos, hasta colocarse a su lado. Era sin lugar a dudas una mujer. El embajador sonrió, sus ojos como el mar miraban a su alrededor.

-Buenos días, tío.- paró justo delante de ellos y tocó el codo de su hija. Sasuke entendió, mirando al viejo que por fin estaba allí con ellos. Yamada sonreía con calma, preparado para irse. Hikari sonrió, había crecido notablemente desde la última vez que la había visto, rodeada de un grupo de borrachos.

-Buenos días.- le miraba de forma familiar, y tenía los mismos ojos que la mayoría de los miembros femeninos de su fanclub cuando estaban a su alrededor.

-[Oh, perfecto, aquí también...]- Ying Chun explicó que su hija les iba a acompañar, era su asistente personal y su enfermera en caso de que el corazón le fallara durante el camino.- [Suena como si se tratara de un segundo guardia...]

El pequeño grupo partió, y se encontró con serias dificultades para no volver la vista atrás, tal como quería hacer, esperando ver su silueta bajo la lluvia, corriendo hacia él hasta acabar entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, como se suponía, aquello no pasó.

"¿Por qué me cuesta tanto irme?" se preguntó mientras movía la cabeza negaivamente, aclarando sus pensamientos y mirando al frente.

La lluvía había parado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía ver el cielo azul, que iba tornándose negro a través de rayos naranjas. EStaba atardeciendo.

-¡La lluvia ha parado!- anunció Hikari, excitada, tirando el paraguas a un lado y corriendo hacia adelante. Yamada sonrió y cogió el paraguas del suelo embarrado, sacudiéndolo y metiéndolo en su funda.

-¿De verdad tiene dieciséis?- Sasuke miraba con calma hacia adelante, sin humor para mantener una conversación. El viejo miró a los dos hombres.

-¡Hará diecisiete dentro de dos meses!

-¿Es cierto eso? ¡Es muy enérgica!- exclamó Yamada y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, el embajador se acercó a él con expresión cotilla.

-¿De quién estáis hablando?- preguntó la niña, colocándose a sus espaldas.

-Nadie...- su padre fingió falsa inocencia.

-¿Soy yo, no?- sus ojos se abrieron, fieros y brillantes.- ¿Estoy actuando como una niña, verdad? Perdonadme, solo estaba feliz porque por fin puedo ver el cielo!- por alguna razón, aquello último lo había dicho mirando directamente al guardia de pelo oscuro, que estaba a parte y sin entrometerse en la conversación. Obviamente, la ignoró.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a Konoha?- preguntó el embajador, respirando con dificultad y apoyándose de nuevo en un árbol.- Deberíamos tomar un descanso.- su hija se acercó hasta él y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, confortándole.

Una vez habían descansado, el grupo volvió a emprender la marcha, esquivando los surcos del suelo en mitad de la noche.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, volviéndose con el pecho en un puño. No echaba de menos Konoha ni un poco y ahora, él debía volver allí. Miró a los guardias cuando pasó la valla, escaneando con la mirada la zona en busca de alguna trampa.

Una vez vio que estaban a salvo, un ninja con túnica formal empezó a acercarse hacia ellos, seguramente un escolta de la Qunta Hokage.

-Bienvenidos a la villa de la Hoja, Embajador.- hizo una profunda reverencia y Sasuke reconoció quien era. No era otra que la asistente personal de Tsunade.

Su Sharingan le confirmó que no había clones de sombras, y que todo era normal. La siguieron y durante un rato, sintió algo de paz.

Bostezó, su Sharingan había estado activo la mayor parte del día, y aquello le estaba causando dolor de cabeza...

Alguna cosa extraña tocó su mano y cuando se volvió para mirar, agresivo, se encontró con la pequeña Hikari, con apariencia inocente. Sasuke apartó la mano en silencio y con cuidado, diciéndole.

-EStamos para protegerte, y solo haremos eso.- asintió.- Así que no te preocupes. [Me he convertido en el guardaespaldas de una niña pequeña y molesta...]- Una vez en la Torre Hokage, fueron escoltados hasta el despacho de Tsunade, que les esperaba en la puerta con una cordial sonrisa.

-Dono! Espero que hayas tenido un viaje tranquilo.- sus ojos color ámbar se posaron en Sasuke y su rostro empalideció.- Tienes escoltas...- Chun asintió, cogiendo a su hija del brazo.

-Esta es mi hija, ha insistido en que quería conocerte! Venga, dile "hola"- la joven chiquilla respiró con profundidad y luego estrechó a Tsunade fuertemente.

-¡Tsunade-sama, eres mi modelo a seguir! ¡Me encantaría que fuera mi tutora!- sus ojos relampagueaban. La mujer se rió con tranquilidad.

-Puede que dentro de unos años, querida. Mis manos ahora mismo están llenas de trabajo.- en aquel momento, la mujer caminó liderando al pequeño grupo, y entonces el moreno vio una cabeza rosa, que no podía ser otra que Haruno Sakura. Sasuke sintió cómo se activaba un tic nervioso en su ojo.

-[Las dos mujeres más poco atractivas de Konoha están en la misma habitación que yo...]- su carácter distaba mucho de las formas cordiales del grupo de la Lluvia, a pesar de que sabía cómo tenía que actuar.

-ESta es mi asistente, Haruno Sakura. Les enseñará la habitación donde podrán descansar. Por favor, no os fiéis de su apariencia, ¡es una mujer extremadamente fuerte!- Tsunade sonrió y se volvió, subiendo las escaleras de nuevo y aparentemente ocupada en otras cosas.

-Encantada de conocerles.- Sakura asintió, con los labios cerrados fuertemente en una sola línea.- Por favor, síganme.- entró a la cabecilla del grupo por un pasillo, y ellos la siguieron. El silencio se rompía ocasionalmente por Hikari, que no podía dejar de expresar su excitación por estar en aquel lugar.

Llegaron a una habitación amplia y bien amueblada, con suaves sofás y una pequeña mesa donde había un uego de té fresco, a modo de bienvenida. Sasuke miró la habitación y estudió a su antigua compañera. Había ganado peso, especialmente en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, seguramente por el duro entrenamiento o porque estaba embarazada. Su pelo había crecido y sus movimientos ya no eran tan ágiles como serían los de una jovencita. Estaba segura de sí misma y era fuerte, y quizás un poco más fría cuando hablaba con el resto de la gente.

Cuando fue a abandonar la habitación, se fijó en que paraba sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos negros, mirándole fríamente justo antes de forzarse a sonreír y cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke gruñó en descontento. Aquella chica había estado persiguiéndole durante muchos años, en todo momento y a cualquier parte, pidiéndole su primer beso y planeando su boda y los hijos que tendrían. Eso había pasado hacía algunos años, pero ahora era diferente. Él tenía algo que le hacía feliz y ella no lo tendría a él nunca más, pero otra parte de él estaba orgulloso de ella, porque veía la persona fuerte en que se había convertido.

"¿Podría llegar a ser Hinata tan fuerte como ella si yo la dejara?"

-¡Sasuke-kun!- chilló Hikari, los ojos brillantes de emoción.- Ven y prueba esta tarta, ¡está riquísima!

-No me gustan los dulces.- aunque le gustaran, el hecho de que ella lo hubiera llamado Sasuke-kun había arruinado, definitivamente, su apetito. Frunció el entrecejo y fue hacia la puerta, escuchando cada palabra y cada sonido que había a su alrededor. Suspiró, pensando en que si tuviera el Byakugan de Hinata en aquel instante, podría encontrar a Uzumaki Naruto, como si no le importara que ese chico entrara allí para discutir con él. Estaba en una misión como ninja de La LLuvia. Lo único que necesitaba era abandonar Konoha de nuvo, así podría escaparse entre los dos países...

Un poco más tarde, Tsunade entró en la habitación, sonriendo cordialmente con Sakura y Shizune a sus espaldas.

-¡Espero que hayáis descansado lo suficiente! Si podéis hacerme el favor de firmar aquí antes de que vayamos a empezar la reunión...- seguramente era un papel importante, o puede que Tsunade pretendiera no parecer demasiado entusiasmada por los asuntos formales de la villa... El embajador se tomó un delicioso tiempo leyendo los papeles, comentándole a la mujer en susurros algunas cosas que ponía en ellos. Sus palabras ni siquiera eran escuchadas por los oídos entrenados de los guardias que estaban a derecha e izquierda.

Hikari estaba mirando fijamente a Sakura, que se volvió hacia ella sonriéndole amablemente, para después ignorarla por completo.

Una vez los papeles habían sido firmados y discutidos, el grupo abandonó la sala de reuniones, donde un montón de guardias de distintos países estaban esperando ante una puerta doble. Sasuke y Yamada fueron instruídos de esperar fuera de aquellas puertas, Shizune y Tsunade acompañaron al embajador y su hija a que entraran.

Sasuke estudió a los ninjas y kunoichis allí reunidos, pintando una imagen en su cabeza de cada uno.

Sakura no le habló en ningún momento, decidiendo conversar con una kunoichi de la Nube tranquilamente.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó Yamada por encima del hombro.- ¡Es sexy!- Sasuke gruñó.

-No.- el hombre miró en dirección hacia otra parte abochornado, y luego, en silencio, estudió la habitación y la gente que había llí. Una de las dos puertas se abrió y salió Hikari, su cara insanamente pálida y con pasos inestables. Yamada salió tras ella para agarrarla y rió cuando ella comentó lo oscura y tenebrosa que era aquella sala.

-Tú solías estar en una más pequeña todavía.- Sakura sonrió en aprobación.

-Ten un poco de agua.- y le ofreció una copa.

-Gracias.- la ninja continuó hablando e ignorándoles, y Hikari abrió la boca.- Sé que es un poco descortés el preguntarte, pero... ¿estás casada?- Sakura, aparentemente sorprendida, levantó la mano enseñándole un pequeño y simple anillo en el dedo.

-Parece que sí, ¿no?- la joven sonrió, nerviosa.

-Bueno, todo el mundo en la Lluvia está casado, pero nadie lleva anillos! Por eso lo he... notado.- bebió un poco de agua y tiró el vasito de plástico a la basura, con tan mala suerte de tirarlo al suelo. Algunas miradas y risas se escucharon por aquel acto.- Perdona.

-Estoy embarazada, de hecho.- Sasuke no entendía por qué le miró a él en ese preciso momento con una sonrisa.- Pero es demasiado pronto como para que se note.

-[Oh, ya se ve... en tu actitud]

-¡Oh! ¡Felicidades! ¿Y puedes ser la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama en tu estado?- a la joven mujer se le ensombrecieron los ojos, involuntariamente más entrecerrados.

-Por supuesto, pero es bajo mi propio riesgo.- se esforzó en no aparentar incomodidad.- Por el momento todo va bien, pero si quieres ser su aprendiz tendrás que demostrarle tu verdadera fuerza y resistencia, y es algo realmente difícil.- echó su cabeza hacia atrás, más juguetona.- Ahora, si no te importa, perdona si me ausento, acabo de recordar que tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

-[Su voz, su actitud... incluso sus ojos han cambiado]- seguramente se sentía traicionada por él, y Sasuke no pensaba hacerle creer lo contrario.

-Hikari-san, ¿quieres sentarte?- Yamada le enseñó unos sofás que decoraban uno de los pasillos.

-Oh, por supuesto.

Una vez la reunión hubo terminado y les ofrecieron a los invitados una pequeña fiesta formal para quitar aquel estres, Yamada se encontró como escolta del embajador por su experiencia al conversar en ese tipo de situaciones, y porque últimamente solía ir a ese tipo de eventos, sin mencionar que él tenía muchas historias y experiencias que contar.

Hikari se había salvaguardado en un pequeño espacio, inundado de gente, así que decidió salir a otra habitación donde poder descansar, y donde su padre pudiera encontrarla en caso de que la necesitara. Ella y Sasuke siguieron a la asistente de Tsunade, hacia una habitación que él reconocía demasiado bien.

Era una de esas habitaciones que estaban bloqueadas para que nadie pudiera escapar, y Naruto solía dormir en la habitación de al lado porque había bebido demasiado como para poder llegar a casa. Además, seguían en la Torre Hokage, donde nadie podía infiltrarse sin pasar desapercibido por la mirada de un Sannin o un ninja.

Sonrió de medio lado ante aquel pensamiento, el único Sannin que había podido romper aquella barrera había sido Orochimaru, algo que era realmente bueno, la mirada de un ninja podía ser de un ninja perdido o de un miembro de Akatsuki, lo que era bueno también para él. "Duerme ruidosamente" se dijo a sí mismo.

Hikari se tiró sobre la cama y rió, emocionada por estar en otro país. Su guardaespaldas apretó los labios y dejó su equipaje en el suelo, examinando el área.

-Oye, ¡Sasuke-kun!- se medio incorporó de la cama, para mirarlo.- ¿No es un sitio realmente bonito?

-Hm.- dijo como que estaba de acuerdo, caminando delante de ella hasta sentarse, para poder descansar sus pies por primera vez.

-¿Hm?- hizo una mueca.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- se enfadó por su respuesta, o quizás porque él no le hacía suficientemente caso. El moreno la miró, haciendo que la chiquilla se peinara hacia atrás el pelo con nerviosismo, para después sentarse a su lado en el sofá, intentando parecer bonita.- ¿Puedo decirte un secreto?

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- estiró las piernas, haciendo crugir sus rodillas doloridas.- [Ahh, ¿qué puedo hacer para darme un baño de agua caliente y tomar algo de té fresco ahora...?]

-Oh, pero quiero hacerlo.- respondió ella, para justo después girarlo de cara a ella, cogiéndole los brazos y estudiar su rostro masculino, más cerca que antes.- Pero antes... ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

-[Irritable, niñata, poco creíble] ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero saberlo.- respondió. Sasuke suspiró e intentó apartarla de él, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el proceso.

-Está bien que ayudes a tu padre.

-No, quiero saber qué es lo que piensas TÚ de MI.- repitió, suavizando su agarre mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-[Oh, genial...]- si su brazo estuviera libre ahora, podría golpear su propia cabeza.- No te conozco tan apenas.- los dedos de la niña juguetearon con nerviosismo sobre sus brazos.

-Bu... Bueno, honestamente... Creo que me gustas, desde hace un tiempo.- su voz era suave, y aunque intentaba no cruzar su mirada con la del moreno, acabó encontrándosela.- Desde que me salvaste.

-[Dios... niños...] Podría haber sido otro cualquiera.- replicó fríamente, quitándose la otra sandalia y frotando su pierna con el brazo que tenía libre.

-¡Aún así!- le discutió ella, con la esperanza presente en sus ojos.

-Soy diez años mayor que tú.

-¡No me importa!

-No puede haber nada.- frunció el ceño.- [Esto no me llevará a ninguna parte]- de repente, la niña bajó la cabeza y su pelo cubrió su rostro, soltándole poco a poco.

-¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo?- sollozó.

-¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?- suspiró él, sin que le gustara aquella situación en absoluto. La niña permaneció en silencio, pensando. Cuando vio que no encontraría una respuesta, él volvió a preguntar.- ¿Qué suelo hacer en mi tiempo libre?- la joven hipó.

-Etto... ¿Luchar?

-¿Me lo estás preguntando?- Sasuke intentó apartarse de ella un poco más.- Nombra tres de mis malos hábitos.- la joven lo miró a los ojos, desesperada.

-¡Todavía no los conozco!

-Entonces, ¿cómo puedes saber que yo te gusto?- concluyó.- ¿Por la apariencia?- se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y la miró, viendo cómo le temblaba el labio inferior.

-¡No! ¡Sólo te quiero!- Durante un largo rato ambos estuvieron en silencio, Hikari probablemente estaba esperando una disculpa, pero la única reacción del Uchiha fue poner los pies encima de la mesa y crugir sus hombros, apartándola un poco más de él.

-No puedo corresponder esos sentimientos.- contestó con las palabras que tan acostumbrado estaba a dar cuando era joven, repitiéndolas una y otra vez a chicas distintas.

-¿Por qué?- gritó ella, completamente seria. Sin parpadear, la respuesta llegó simple a sus labios.

-Estoy casado.

-Ella no está aquí.- contrarrestó la niña, desesperada, esperando que él aceptara aquello.

-¿Realmente piensas que voy a llevar las cosas por ese camino?- cuando la chica se abrazó a sí misma y escondió la cabeza, Sasuke suspiró.- Piensa en ello.- y con aquello dicho, fue hacia la ventana, ignorando a la niña que estaba llorando en silencio en medio de la habitación.

Había pasado un rato cuando comprobó que se había quedado completamente dormida, tras estar notablemente quieta. El moreno se planteó tapar aquella figura pequeña con una manta, pero acabó decidiendo que no estaba dentro de los límites de su misión. Estudió al embajados y los otros guardias que entraban con él en la habitación, asintiendo a la corte.

-Se ha quedado dormida.- dijo su padre, sin saber el enorme paso que había dado su hija.

-¿Ha habido algún problema?- Yamada cogió una manta de la cama y la puso sobre la pequeña.- Pareces preocupado.- Sasuke suspiró.

-No, todo está bien.- miró por la ventana, hacia aquella ciudad familiar, viendo que no había cambiado.- ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos un momento? Quiero dar una vuelta.

-Oh, por supuesto.- sonrió.- ¿Un viaje al pasado, eh?

-Hn.-Sasuke no perdió más tiempo, poniéndose las sandalias antes de empezar a caminar, ignorando las miradas de los guardias situados alrededor de la torre. Una puerta se abrió en su cara cuando salió. La Hokage sonrió misteriosamente y caminó hacia adelante. Naturalmente, el joven caminó a su paso.

-Hola de nuevo.- el moreno gruñó e intentó apartarse de su camino, la última persona con la que quería hablar era con ella...- ¿Has pasado un buen rato?- si hubiera conocido a alguien al que le gustara divertirse molestando y atormentando a la gente, Sasuke podría jurar que por aquel tono en su voz era una de esas personas.

-Por supuesto.- dijo tras chasquear los dientes.

-¿Y [i]ella[/i]?- se volvió para mirarlo, sin dejar los papeles que llevaba entre sus manos, como si no le importara realmente. Algo le quemó en el pecho, como si el enfado y la humillación lo inundaran al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy ocupado.- empezó a caminar en otra dirección, escuchando el sonido de una puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, indicándole que ella había encontrado otro camino por el que ir.

Sasuke agarró su abrigo y se arropó con él, tapándose la nariz y la boca con la intención de no ser recnocido, caminando al frente hacia una sitio que reconocía muy bien. Era mitad de la noche, y eso ayudaba considerablemente a que nadie excepto él estuviera fuera de casa a esas horas. Solo los borrachos y las tiendas de ramen estaban abiertas, pero él pensaba evitar ese tipo de establecimientos y gente.

Estaba solo en la calle, ligeramente iluminada, y por alguna razón su corazón latió sonoramente en sus oídos. Caminando cuesta arriba, vio las calles tradicionalmente decoradas. Antes de que pudiera aproximarse a la puerta y golpearla con tranquilidad, esta se abrió ligeramente y uno hombre de ojos blancos apareció tras ella.

-Quiero hablar con Hyuuga...- paró.- sama.

-No está disponible.- habló el hombre con tono engreído.

-Tengo un mensaje para él.- se sorprendió al ver el Byakugan bajo una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, mientras que la de Hinata solía ser calmada y amable. ¿Tenían el mismo color de ojos, verdad?

-Yo se lo daré.- contestó, poniéndose ante la puerta con gesto protector.

-Me han instruído para dárselo en persona.- el hombre lo miró durante un largo momento.

-¿Quién podría darte a ti un mensaje para él?

-Hyuuga Hinata.- informó, y después de pensar un momento, añadió.- san.- Los ojos sin sentimientos lo estudiaron largo rato antes de abrir la puerta un poco más.

-Entra y espera.- el guardia desapareció tras la puerta al final del pasillo. Sasuke esperó en la entrada y se retiró la capucha del abrigo de la cara, estudiando la vieja decoración con aburrimiento. Poco después Hyuuga Hiashi aparecía al final del pasillo, vestido para dormir.

-Uchiha.- su tono era disgustado. Las cejas del moreno se unieron, enfadadas.

-Me pidió que te diera un mensaje.- paró, quizás esperando ver algún tipo de expresión en el rostro del otro hombre.- Ella dijo que aún te seguía queriendo.- Hiashi se mantuvo en silencio, estudiándole.- Eso es todo.- Volvió a colocarse el abrigo y la bufanda y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Está ella bien?- preguntó el hombre más mayor, haciendo que de sus ojos refulgiera un hálito de luz ante la pregunta.

-Sí. [Un padre es un padre después de todo...]- esperó durante un momento, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada más que decir, abrió la puerta y caminó por aquella oscura calle vacía, caminando de nuevo hacia la Torre Hokage.

El camino de vuelta a la Lluvia era silencioso. Sasuke estaba esperando el momento oportuno para desaparecer, y Hikari estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-¿Por qué estáis tan callados, chicos?- el hombre jadeó y se sentó para descansar, respirando pesadamente.- Cantar, o bailar, o algo.- rió. Yamada sonrió, mirnado a su alrededor desechando la oferta. Hikari se sentó al lado de su padre en silencio, extendiéndole una botella de agua.- ¿Y por qué estás tú tan silenciosa?- le preguntó el hombre.- ¿No será ese momento del mes, no?

-¡Papi!- chillo la joven, sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

-Ellos también son adultos, ya saben esas cosas.- asintió, quitándole importancia.- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan decaída?- Yamada aclaró su garganta e intentó esconder el rojo de su rostro, mientras Sasuke simplemente examinó el área, un sentido de alarma lo empezaba a invadir.

-Deberíamos seguir.- sugirió.- Algo va a pasar.- No era parte de su plan, algo iba seiamente mal en aquel sitio. No había sonidos de animales, el viento había parado, y había alguna presencia en algún lugar que no podía sentir. Su Sharingan rotó excitado cuando reconoció aquella esencia. [b]Uchiha Itachi[/b]. El grupo se adentró en la lluvia, sin saber realmente que habían entrado ya en el país de la Lluvia, y Sasuke sintió la sangre correr por sus venas.

-Uchiha-san, date prisa, te estás quedando atrás.- lo llamó Yamada, animando a la pequeña a seguir. Sus palabras cayeron muertas en sus oídos, el ninja de pelo oscuro no las escuchó, mirando hacia atrás. Ellos desaparecieron tras la fuerte lluvia y dejó de verlos, y no era solo porque se encontraran ya bajo las fronteras de su villa.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡mira a quién tenemos aquí!- Kisame sonrió, enseñándole los dientes afilados.- ¡Qué coincidencia!

-Cálmate.- le ordenó una voz, la esencia de sangre y muerte corriendo a través de él bajo la lluvia.- Hola, hermano.- Sasuke estudió su intento, el pelo pegado a su frente y cara.

-[Algo está totalmente diferente en él... ¿es otro sueño?]

-¿No vas a saludar a tu hermano?- avanzó por delante de su compañero y lo miró.- Aww.

-Estás herido.- lo acusó Sasuke.- Tienes sangre.

-Bueno, acabamos de venir de una misión.- explicó Kisame, dándole información innecesaria. Itachi se acercó un poco más hacia su hermano, que desprendía calor.

-Puedo vencerte en estas condiciones.- apretó los dientes, enfadado, y lo miró con el Sharingan rotando de forma enfermiza.

-Me estás subestimando.- el agua empezó a caer entonces donde ellos estaban, mientras ambos copiaban los movimientos de kawarimi y teletrnasporte el uno del otro, sin ir a ningún lado. Una sombra de humo rompió aquel escenario donde habían luchado dos ninjas Uchiha falsos, viéndose por primera vez los reales, cara a cara, sharingan contra sharingan. Sasuke respiró con fuerza mientras Itachi dejaba escapar el aire entre sus dientes.- No quiero luchar contra tí de esta manera.- exclamó el más joven de los dos, enfadado porque a su hermano no le importara. Itachi sonrió irónico.

-Entonces morirás.- Un momento después, estaban a escasa distancia el uno del otro, el más mayor mirándolo desde arriba, y al segundo, presionó su hombro contra el pecho de su hermano pequeño, el brazo lleno de sangre. El más joven ahogó un ruido, con los ojos abiertos, y desapareció en una voluta de humo. Una serie de kunais y senbons llovieron sobre Itachi, que esquivó con gracia, desapareciendo también al final. La rama de un árbol se rompió, y los dos hermanos cayeron al suelo, agarrando el cuello del otro al mismo tiempo. Kisame chilló mientras se reía bajo la lluvia, abriendo la boca para beber tanta como pudiera. Tras otra tanda de ninjas falsos, y lluvias de kunais y llamas de fuego después, los dos hermanos volvieron a posicionarse cara a cara, respirando con dificultad pero sin heridas.- Has mejorado.- le dijo Itachi, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

-Solo estaba calentando.- contestó Sasuke, forzando una sonrisa mientras arrugaba la nariz con enfado.- El descanso ha terminado.- Itachi se encontró a sí mismo en su casa, el tatami mojándose de agua poco a poco.

-Interesante.- sonrió sin que llegara a sus ojos y se vio a sí mismo con una espada, clavándola sin piedad contra sus padres, haciendo correr la sangre de su familia hasta mancharle la ropa con pequeñas gotas. Una versión más joven de él mismo se acercó hacia él, susurrando.- Cobarde.- con los ojos abiertos, sharingan todavía activado, Itachi se encontró a sí mismo completamente mojado por la lluvia, suciedad bajo sus pies y la mano de su hermano pequeño descansando cálidamente en su pecho. El Chidori se quedó en su mano, esperando a encontrarse con la lluvia y la sangre.-Ah, usar los juguetes de tu hermano pequeño sin permiso no está nada bien.- dijo sonriendo, para después empezar a toser, cuando sus ojos se abrieron para mirar a su hermano victorioso, el Mangekyou Sharingan despuntando salvajemente.

Sasuke estaba orgulloso de su nueva técnica y todo aquello que podía hacer con ella, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta el tiempo que podía mantenerla y si de eso dependería su victoria, si cometería algún fallo al adentrarse a través de los ojos de su hermano.

Ambos Uchihas cayeron al mismo tiempo, golpeándose contra la hierba mojada y salpicando agua, la sangre corriendo por sus caras y ropas.

Kisame se acercó hasta su compañero rápidamente y lo agarró por las mangas, poniéndoselo encima del hombro, cargándolo como un saco.

-Te dije que descansaras un poco, pero no... el querido hermanito tenía que luchar en este estado...- cogió una sandalia que se le había caído al suelo.- Espero que no mueras aquí, esto era solo un entrenamiento, ya sabes.- y con aquello dicho, desapareció.

La lluvia corría cegándole y nublándole la vista, y lo único que podía escucharse eran sonidos incoherentes que procedían de la mente de Sasuke, jadeos y quejas de dolor.

Se encontraba en un bosque que no conocía, llevaban alli unos meses, algunas costillas rotas, los labios cortados, y no podía sentir las piernas. Itachi había sido arrastrado a través de pantanos y piedras hasta llegar a aquel lugar desconocido, con los ojos cerrados, donde esperaba la muerte una y otra vez hasta que ese dolor desapareciera.

-Sasuke.- Itachi paró, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero. Y la imagen de los árboles y el cielo se hizo presente.

-¿Puedes... yo?- su madre le estaba sonriendo, poniéndole una tirita en la mejilla.- Sabes mejor que nadie seguir a tu hermano, aunque sabes que a él no le gusta.- algo húmedo tocó sus labios, y por primera vez, no era sangre.

-Oniisan es mucho mejor que yo.- se miró a sí mismo llorando en su habitación, con las rodillas tocando sus mejillas.- Debería desaparecer.- una mano cálida sobre su brazo, y al girarse, vió los labios de su hermano moverse, pero nunca comprendió aquellas palabras.

Atravesando ramas y espinas, saltando sobre el agua y a través de precipicios, sin tener control sobre su propio cuerpo, y su hermano sonriendo, la sangre corriendo desde su boca hasta su barbilla.

-Sasuke.- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la ausencia de luz durante tanto tiempo hizo que aquel cambio le doliera. También le dolía el estómago, no sentía su brazo, y su corazón palpitaba adolorido contra sus oídos.- Oh, gracias a dios estás despierto.- algo pesado tocó su frente y volvió a sentir dolor, todo le dolía, incluso el aire al respirar...

Un poco después se dio cuenta de que debía haber estado soñando, y que en ese momento se despertaba. Parpadeó lentamente y estudió a la persona que le estaba mirando. Cara blanca, pelo negro, ojos blancos... se concentró en su expresión y en cómo hablaba tan rápido que él no pudo entenderla.

La persona, a la que reconoció como alguien asociado a él, le tocó la cara y presionó algo mojado contra su boca.

-Es agua.

-[El agua está bien, la necesito para vivir]- estaba fría, y corrió por su garganta escociéndole. Todo cuanto le tocaba le dolia, y reconocía su propia voz con el miedo por sentir dolor.

Estaba adentrándose en la oscuridad.

-No deberías desaparecer.- una sonrisa.- No te dejaré, porque soy tu hermano, e incluso si no hay sitios donde quieras estar, deberías encontrar uno por tí mismo.- le tiró sus ropas.- Llorar en tu habitación no te hará un ninja respetado. Solamente los actos reales y dolorosos, y el entrenamiento lo harán.

Sasuke giró sobre si mismo, removiéndose en aquel incómodo sueño donde se encontraba con su profesor, a unos pasos del resto de la gente. En silencio movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado, sin hacer caso a los quejidos de sus nervios ante cada movimiento, y estudió la figura que estaba sentada en la silla de al lado, con una pequeña mesita con luz que se proyectaba directamente en un libro.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ni una sola palabra de ella. Sasuke cerró los labios y la miró, la mitad de su mente consciente, la otra mitad en el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Cómo...va?

-Aún... despertado.

-¿Qué... dicho el... tor?

-Ha dicho... podría... pero no es seguro... a veces... despierta...

-Oh... no llores... cariño. EStoy segu... despertará y hará tu vida miserable otra vez en poco tiempo.

Sasuke reconocía una de las voces, alguien que hacía que le doliera el pecho, y la otra... le producía dolor de cabeza. Escuchó en silencio algunas palabras sueltas de las conversaciones e intentó no decir nada ni que se enteraran de que estaba despierto. Primero, porque la luz que iba a sus ojos le dolía sin siquiera abrirlos, y segundo porque quería entender por qué él estaba dormido. ¿Y por qué había gente allí cada cinco minutos? ¡Estaba cansado maldita sea!

Las voces pararon pronto y abrió ligeramente un ojo, inspeccionando si se habían ido todos. Una vez aquella parte de su vista rápida lo confirmó, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y gruñó por el dolor en su cuello. Unos ojos blancos y completamente abiertos lo estaban mirando directamente.

Aquella imagen le golpeó, era la misma persona en la que había estado pensando cuando Itachi lo cogió y distrajo, y por lo que había perdido el control del Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Sasuke.- susurró.- ¿Puedes verme?- él la miró, nadando en sus memorias. La joven le colocó un vaso de agua en los labios y él empezó a beber con avidez. En esa ocasión el agua no le hacía sentir como si tragara cubitos de hielo.

-Ah... Hinata.- tosió ligeramente.- ¿Qué ha... pasado?- las manos de la chica, frías y pequeñas, volvieron a descansar en el pecho del hombre.

-Has estado durmiendo durante tres semanas, pero ahora estás bien.- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y le temblaban los labios.- Gracias a dios.- sin pensarlo, y sorprendiendo al moreno, la chica dejó descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho durante un momento, rozando sus mejillas con su cabello negro. Sasuke, involuntariamente, cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire y oliendo aquel aroma de té y mujer, y...

El sonido de sus sollozos le recordó a cuando estaba en el apartamento de Konoha, comiendo arroz y mirando a una pared blanca y sucia, pensamientos de venganza cantando en su cabeza. Una mujer sin rostro refrotándose contra su cuerpo, como todas las chicas, todas desechables. Bajo el sol, entrenando con un chico rubio, bajo unas sábanas rompiendo los sueños de una niña inocente que estaba seriamente enamorada de él, traicionando a la gente que le había salvado la vida como un niño, y un hombre que creía que él era un adulto...

Enfado...

Su hermano lo miraba por encima del hombro y se reía, irónicamente, mientras la sangre corría por las comisuras de sus labios, y después, él caía sobre el barro.

-Hi... Hinata.- abrió los ojos oscuros lo suficiente como para que no le doliera mirar.- [¿Por qué es de noche de repente?]- no había respuesta, y cuando abrió los ojos por completo se encontró su brazo lleno de vendas, por eso le dolía tanto, todo el cuerpo. Quería tocarla, aunque fuera solo... su pelo... no quería tomar más decisiones equivocadas, no más juegos, lo único que quería era amarla como pudiera, como le dejara, no romper su corazón, no hacerla llorar más... protegerla de su hermano y del resto del mundo.

Solo... poder volver a tocarla una vez más.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo intentando revolver entre sus recuerdos, como si aquella habitación no la conociera, como si estuviera encaminada a otra parte del pueblo, y su brazo derecho protestó, adolorido. Mojó sus labios y contempló su cuerpo lleno de heridas. "Me duele el pecho, probablemente me haya partido alguna costilla... y no siento las piernas..."

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada de la cama, caminando alrededor de ella mientras él giraba la cabeza para mirarla, con los ojos somnolientos, descubriendo que ellos estaban allí con él.

-Hola.- dijo quedamente la chica, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Cómo... cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, poniendo su mano helada sobre la frente del enfermo.

-Muerto.- cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquella mano fría como el hielo... Algo parecido a una risa y un sollozo escapó de los labios de Hinata.

-¿Cómo están... tus ojos?- la miró, viendo cómo iba poniendo sus vendas con cuidado.

-Heridos.- la joven sorbió sus mocos y gentilmente apartó el cabello de su rostro. Sus labios y sus mejillas estaban colorados cuando ella sonrió.

-El doctor ha dicho que los cubriéramos con vendas, dijo que podías haber perdido la vista... Me alegra que no sea tan malo.

-Bésame.- cerró los ojos de nuevo, levantando las cejas a modo de invitación. Hinata sonrió, poniéndole una pastilla en los labios como un signo de que no haría lo que le había dicho.

-Es para el dolor.- Sasuke miró su intento antes de que él aceptara aquella píldora, tragándola con un poco de agua aunque era pequeña, al mismo tiempo que ella apretaba un botón para sentarlo en la cama. La pastilla fue directa hacia su estómago, mientras él bebía un poco más de agua que ella le ofrecía. Le dolían las articulaciones, y no sentía los músculos de su parte derecha. Hinata tendría que estar todo el día cambiándole las vendas y ayudándole a beber. Era bonita, aunque no se hubiera maquillado y llevara un kimono barato, sus labios semiabiertos, por los nervios, y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Su pelo negro cayendo desordenado sobre sus hombros en pequeñas hebras. Deseó tocarla, acariciar su cabello y apartarlo, para así verla mejor.

-Vi a tu padre.- le dijo con voz suave, exhausto y medio dormido. La vio sonreír ligeramente, dejando la taza vacía en la mesita de noche.- Y le dije lo que me pediste.- se recostó un poco más, sin emoción por recordar la imagen de Hiashi, como si no pudiera recordar alguna palabra que quisiera que ella escuchara.- ¿Qué crees que me dijo?- vio cómo ella se distraía, buscando la sección de los pasatiempos de algún periódico viejo.

-Él no... no diría nada.- algo ardió en el pecho del moreno, le dolía ver cómo ella se maltrataba a sí misma.

-Me preguntó si lo estabas haciendo bien.- sus ojos se encontraron, unos blancos y salvajes, sin poder creérselo, y otros negros y honestos. El Uchiha vio cómo las lágrimas se construían en sus ojos, vio la sonrisa que intentaba aparecer en su rostro, y cómo no decía nada mientras volvía a mirar la página del periódico que estaba entre sus manos.- [Aún así ella es feliz]

Ahora podía mover el brazo sin que le doliera tanto, pero todavía no podía hacer movimientos demasiado arriesgados...

Aquella medicina que le había dado la joven trabajaba mágicamente, y el moreno se durmió al poco tiempo.

Se sentía como si fuera basura.

Su estómago estaba vacío, saboreaba una y otra vez aquel gusto desagradable de la medicina en su garganta, y su cuerpo olía a viejo y desinfectante.

Y Hinata no estaba donde pudiera verla...

Sasuke no pensaba, era lo suficientemente mayor como para poder estar en una habitación sin un oso de peluche. Después de todo, solo se había dañado una pierna y un brazo, y la otra parte de su cuerpo estaba con varias fracturas y músculos desgarrados, por lo que le habían aplicado jutsus médicos puros.

El enfado y el disgusto podrían esperar un tiempo...

Le habían dicho que sus dolores y sus heridas estaban afectados internamente, por algún jutsu que había jugado con su mente y le dijo que el cuerpo estaba roto, y aquella "rotura" se había convertido en real...

Itachi había encontrado un genjutsu bastante creativo, con un poder de destrucción enorme.

Así que la mayor parte del día la pasaba en aquel bosque imaginario, recordando el momento en que su hermano lo había envuelto en el genjutsu. Y había estado tres semanas sin parar, con una más en coma. Incluso ahora dormía la mayor parte del día y sus traumatismos nerviosos y pesadillas lo acosaban, ¿se tenían que sumar también las escenas de aquel bosque y sus monstruos?

"Gracias por esta preciosa historia para dormir, hermano, estoy seguro de que quieres que encuentre una razón para seguirte hasta encontrarte una y otra vez, y que entrene más y más, pero por ahora, si estás aquí, probablemente entre en tu ojo..."

Un músculo de su mejilla palpitó, como un tic.

Un médico abrió la puerta sin su permiso y entró hasta colocarse a unos pasos de su paciente, mirando su cuadernillo de paciente.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-san.- Sasuke lo miró sn decir nada, apretando los dientes con irritación.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- el médico empezó a inspeccionar los daños de su pierna mientras anotaba algo en el papel.

-Bien.

-¿Has comido?- apartó las mantas y se puso las gafas en el puente de la nariz, mirando con atención el vendaje de su brazo.

-No.

-Tu brazo tardará un tiempo en sanar, pero ha mejorado desde la última vez que lo vi.- exclamó el doctor, orgulloso del trabajo que su compañero había hecho.- Normalmente, es tu esposa la que nos dice las fracturas que tienes y los desgarros musculares. En otras ocasiones somos nosotros los que asumimos que está roto y que hay que tratarlo. El equipo que te trajo no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado contigo, pero al final pudimos encontrar todos los males.- no era lo que él esperaba que dijeran de un equipo, pero todo aquel tiempo que había estado escuchándole, no le interesaba.

-Mm...

-¿Te duele algo a parte de tu brazo y tus piernas?

-La espalda.- había estado echado durante más de un mes... El médico rió.

-Te levantarás en unos cuantos días, esperaremos a que estés estable.- incluso cuando empezó a hablar mientras ponía algunas luces en sus ojos oscuros, en su boca o sus oídos, Sasuke dejó de escucharle. Por su parte, Hinata entró a la habitación en silencio y miró la expresión del Uchiha. Parecía decir "sálvame"

-Buenos días.- saludó cortésmente.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-san.- el médico le sonrió y vio las cajas que llevaba entre sus manos.- ¿Es el desayuno?

-Eh... sí.- la joven se sonrojó.

-Deberías incluir muchas proteínas y calcio, él se niega a comer la comida del hospital.- con aquello dicho, colocó el bolígrafo en el cuadernillo y cerró la puerta una vez hubo salido. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella se ocupó de colocar las cajas en la mesa del hospital, al lado de su cama.

-Dice que es comida del hospital.- empezó Sasuke.- Pero solo es puré...- los labios de la Hyuuga formaron una sola línea, y sus ojos mostraron una sonrisa sorprendida.- ¿Te preocupaste por mí?- la miró con ojos aburridos, sabía que le había estado evitando, pero ya estaba preparando su terreno para jugar. Quería saber realmente por qué había llorado por él cuando estaba inconsciente y por qué había perdido tanto peso en un mes, y por qué olía a hospital y a medicinas en vez de aquel dulce te verde y esencia a champú.

La joven intentó leer su expresión, asustada por lo serio que parecía. Intentó mantenerse ocupada destapando los bentou y los botes con sopa. Cuando ya no dijo nada más, estaba segura de que él seguía esperando una respuesta. Agarró una cuchara con arroz y lo acercó a sus labios, firmemente cerrados.

Hinata parpadeó, notando que no pensaba abrir la boca. La estaba mirando, negándose a comer sin escuchar una respuesta por su parte.

Dejó caer sus hombros y suspiró, volviendo a poner la cuchara en el plato.

-Sí que estaba preocupada por ti.- tragó saliba, atravesando aquel nudo de su garganta.- No... no quería que... murieras.

-¿Por qué?- le suplicó con la mirada que parara, pero sus ojos mostraban su determinación y cabezonería. No iba a hacerlo.

-No sé por qué.- susurró, apretando la cuchara caliente contra sus labios de nuevo, mirando las mejillas del chico con una dolorosa expresión. Sasuke estuvo en silencio durante un largo rato, y al final abrió la boca, aceptando la comida. Estaba deliciosa, sabía como siempre. Pero el hecho de que ella se negara a mirarlo a los ojos o responder sus preguntas con sinceridad hacían que se enfadara. Las enfermeras empezaron a hacer rondas para apagar las luces, era hora de irse a dormir.

-¿Así que irás a una casa vacía en mitad de la noche, incluso cuando has estado en esta habitación durante un mes entero?- la enfermera se lo había dicho mientras estaba revisando sus signos vitales. Por lo que sabía, Hinata se había negado a abandonar la habitación e irse a casa mientras él estuvo inconsciente, apenas había comido por no dejarlo solo. Sus amigos la habían estado visitando varios días, intentando convencerla de que volviera a casa con ellos, pero no la habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Y ahora, cuando él por fin se despertaba y quería tenerla cerca, ella decidía irse a su casa vacía...

-¡Estás bien ahora!- le discutió, haciendo que él enarcara las cejas.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?

-¡Vol... volveré mañana! Solo... solo duerme...

-¿Quieres irte y pasar tiempo en una casa vacía donde no has estado en un mes?- tenía la habilidad de poder encender la luz de al lado de su cama cuando quisiera.- Bien entonces, que tengas felices sueños.- volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, mirándola. Hinata se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, parando únicamente cuando él le dijo que esperara.

-¿Qué?

-Ven aquí.- la joven suspiró y cerró la puerta, confusa por su propio comportamiento. Quería estar segura de que él estaba bien, pero su presencia le hacía sentir incómoda, y no tenía ni idea de cómo podía estar tan confundida con respecto a él, y a ella misma.- Ven aquí conmigo.- le dijo, más calmado.

-Estoy aquí.- se acercó a la cama.

-Aquí.- descansó su brazo en su abdomen, haciéndole un poco de hueco en la cama.

-¡No!- contestó ella, mirándolo con la cara completamente roja.

-No vendrá nadie.- puso los ojos en blanco. Tras un largo rato en silencio, la joven acabó deslizando la pierna entre las sábanas, apoyando un hombro en la almohada a su lado, con el cuerpo parcialmente fuera para escapar si él intentaba algo. Sasuke estudió sus movimientos salvajes, aquellas mallas que llevaba puestas y los detalles de la camiseta de algodón, color azul cielo.- No llevas un kimono hoy.- la joven se apartó el pelo, nerviosa.

-Yo... estaba corriendo... - el joven se sorprendió ante el comentario. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de lavar sus propias ropas...

-Te ves mejor así.- quería abrazarla por aquellas cosas tan tontas que hacía por él, o quizás porque ella había apartado la cara completamente sonrojada.- La razón por la que me gusta esto es porque he encontrado a Itachi.- le comentó, viendo cómo abría los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.- él me hizo esto, pero también estaba herido cuando luchamos, así que imagina qué hubiera podido hacerme si no lo hubiera estado.- vio sus ojos moverse en otra dirección, asustados, preocupados.- Necesito ser más fuerte, pero no puedo hacerme más fuerte si sigo así.- no con las piernas rotas, brazos y costillas...- No quiero que estés aquí todo el tiempo, comiendo y durmiendo aquí, no hagas que me preocupe.- si no hubiera estado medio sedado por las medicinas, seguramente se sentiría estúpido diciendo aquello.

-Lo estoy.- susurró, incómoda.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, has perdido peso, mira tu cara. ¿Cuánto pesas?- ella miraba la pared del fondo.

-No importa, intentaré...

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo dímelo.

-Deberías... deberías dormir.- fue a levantarse cuando él puso su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que parara. Sasuke estaba en silencio, mirando su mano como si le hubiera traicionado justo antes de que la pusiera sobre la suya. Volvió a apartarla, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado y cerrando los ojos.

-Mm, de acuerdo, lo que sea.- Hinata se levantó de la cama, mirándole, las manos ligeramente tensas. Sabía que tenía que explicar por qué había actuado así, pero era difícil y algo demasiado confuso.

-Yo... yo me preocupo... por ti, creo...- jugó con sus dedos, moviéndolos nerviosamente.- Pero... es confuso, para mí. Por favor...- si se lo hubiera dicho un momento antes, hubiera sabido con certeza que no se había partido las costillas.

-Entiendo.

-Buenas noches...- sonrió, con el corazón latiendo con rapidez.

-Ten cuidado.- cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando aparentar que lo que le había dicho ella no era nada del otro mundo.

-Lo... lo tendré.- ella sabia que tartamudeó por nerviosismo, y que él lo había notado, pero no estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Sus rodillas temblaron cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Al fín había tenido el valor para decírselo después de aquel "abrazo" de vuelta... Había estado, de verdad, seriamente preocupada por él.

Sasuke había sido claro al mostrarle sus sentimientos, y ella sabía, desde el principio, que él era un vengador, una persona que solo pensaba en vivir para morir en cualquier momento, pero Hinata no tenía ni idea de por qué tenía que ser él y no otra persona... Cuando había respirado sobre su cara aquella mañana que se fue, la forma en que había cerrado la puerta con fuerza para que se escuchara, y cómo la había estado mirando esperando que ella hiciera algún movimiento, cómo había estado mirando hacia atrás cuando estaba en las puertas de la villa de la Lluvia... Hinata había visto todo aquello, desde detrás de las paredes y almohadas de la cama, como una cobarde, pero realmente había visto todo aquello...

Solo debía encontrar el valor para decirle a Sasuke honestamente que a ella le gustaba.

Muchísimo.

Lágrimas de vergüenza y angustia corrían por su cara, y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de espera. Tenía que limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa y comprar comida... Sabía que sería difícil hacer las cosas con Sasuke con una pierna y un brazo roto, pero mientras él no estuviera preparado para volver a irse, ella lo estaría mirando y cuidando, incluso cuando volviera a casa con peores heridas que aquellas.

Porque a él le gustaban aquellas cosas, y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlas por él.

El hecho por el que a Hinata le gustara Sasuke, más que por otra razón, era estar allí por él, pero no encontraba una frase adecuada para decírselo. Podría volver luego, aunque la atacaran en la oscura noche... sería ella la que hubiera aceptado ese riesgo. Pero por ahora, y para aminorar ese dolor de su pecho o lo que fuera a venir después, tenía que irse.

Hinata caminó por la habitación tal como solía hacer para visitarlo, sorprendiéndose de ver a la jefa de la Academia allí, tan temprano.

-...Así que no tienes por qué ir a misiones más, y tendrás treinta días de vacaciones para descansar hasta que te recuperes.- la rubia se volvió para darle una sonrisa a la joven morena.- Hinata-chan, ¡ahora parece que estás un poquito mejor!- la aludida se sonrojó y colocó a un lado las bolsas con comida.- ¿Te puedes creer que ha estado sentada aquí como si fuera un fantasma todo el tiempo que has estado inconsciente?- comentó, ignorando los quejidos y tartamudeos incoherentes que salían de la garganta de Hinata.- Yo creo, seriamente, que es muy difícil estar tan pálida y quieta para estar viva. No es sano para ella, así que no te hagas tanto daño la próxima vez.

-¡Marta-san!- chilló la joven.

-¡¿Qué?- caminó hacia la mujer antes de irse.- No quiero ver o escuchar nada de ti durante treinta días, ¿has oído?- le afirmó al moreno, e incluso mientras decía aquello, había algo de humor en su voz. Sasuke, por su parte, solo respondió con un casual "hm"

-Es una buena mujer.- comentó Hinata cuando Marta se había ido.

-Sí, buena, seguro.- dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y cerró los ojos. La luz del día hacía que sus ojos se cansaran mucho más rápidamente.

-¿Has... dormido bien?- quitó las tapas a las cajas de comida.- ¿Te apetece arroz y patatas?- él suspiró.

-¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?- con los ojos cerrados, el joven recordó la conversación con una pequeña niña. La mujer que tenía al lado parpadeó, confusa.

-Eh... ¿Tomates y sake? [Si no quería patatas solo tenía que decírmelo...]

-¿Qué suelo hacer en mi tiempo libre?

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando...?

-¿Lo sabes?- la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú... tú no tienes tiempo libre.- empezó a colocar el desayuno en la mesa.- Siempre estás ocupado.- Sasuke empezó a sonreír de medio lado.

-Di tres de mis malos hábitos.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué...?

-¡Dilos!- la cortó, aunque no había enfado en su voz. Hinata estuvo en silencio durante un largo rato, y cuando habló, su voz era un poco temblorosa a causa de aquella confusa conversación.

-No... no sabes cuándo parar de beber, y siempre... te levantas de mal humor.- estaba de acuerdo con lo cierto que era aquello.- Y... y solo hablas de... cosas que te han pasado... cuando ya ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-[Aprobada]- pensó.- [Aunque podría saberlo simplemente porque lleva mucho tiempo viviendo conmigo, es algo natural] Arroz y patatas están bien.- ella se mantuvo en silencio, sentada en la silla al lado de su cama y mirando sus manos mientras movía con la cuchara el arroz sin atreverse a llevarlo a la boca del moreno.- Sakura.- empezó, estudiando los pequeños movimientos de la mano de la morena.- De verdad está casada. Está embarazada.- Hinata no levantó la vista, pero su expresión cambió a una de asombro, luego preocupación... para después suspirar y sonreír levemente, acercándole a la boca una cucharada de arroz.

-Me alegro por ella.

-[No está disgustada]- comprobó el joven, porque si lo estuviera su cara se habría puesto roja y hubiera juntado los labios en una sola línea. Masticó en silencio, estudiando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Una enfermera llamó a la puerta entreabierta, sonriendo cordialmente.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-san.- con aquello dicho empezó a escribir en sus papeles, mirando los monitores que había a su alrededor, rompiendo el silencio ocasionalmente, preguntando si sentía algo que le incomodara o presionara sus dedos al mover sus brazos. Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando ella metió el termómetro en su boca y siguió anotando alguna frase en su cuaderno.

-Perdona.- empezó Hinata.- ¿Cuándo... podrá abandonar el hospital?- la enfermera sonrió.

-Tendrás que preguntarle al médico.

-Tráeme otra manta.- murmuró Sasuke, con el termómetro temblando entre sus labios.

-La traeré, pero por favor, no hables ahora.- tocó con la palma de su mano la mejilla del moreno para no permitir que moviera la boca.- ¿Has tenido frío esta noche?

-[¿Cómo pretende que pueda hablar con esta cosa en mi boca?]- dio gracias cuando el termómetro pitó y la mujer lo cogió.- No, pero ella pasará hoy aquí la noche.- movió ligeramente la cara hacia un lado, señalando a su esposa. Hinata lo miró con los ojos sorprendentemente abiertos.

-Ya veo, tenemos alguna cama de sobra, así que veré si puedo traerla por una noche.- sonrió y abandonó la sala, todavía escribiendo cosas en el cuaderno. Una vez la puerta se había cerrado, Hinata volvió a mirarlo, la cuchara en el plato, todavía entre sus manos.

-No me mires así.- descansó la espalda de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos. Escuchó cómo de vez en cuando la cuchara tocaba el plato y al final lo dejaba en algún lado del suelo. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, y la única cosa que podía escuchar era la lluvia caer, y no era algo que le divirtiera escuchar.- Habla.- la silla crugió.

-¿Sobre qué?- Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que ella empezara a hablar de cualquier cosa sin que él le preguntara. Había pasado un mes desde que se abrió una brecha en su vida, y lo único que quería escuchar era algo que ella tuviera que decirle para que recapacitara sobre ese mes de tortura que su hermano le había impuesto.

Era mucho mejor que pensar sobre lo que le había pasado antes de aquello, a quién había conocido...

-Um... Yo no... yo no sé qué... decir.- puso un mechon de color ébano tras su oreja.

-¿Qué ha pasado mientras yo no estaba?- preguntó con calma, encaminando una conversación donde ella pudiera hablar bastante, seguro que había hecho muchas cosas en un mes.

-No demasiado...- sus ojos, somnolientos, la escucharon.

-¿Nada?

-Estabas... dormido casi todo el tiempo, y yo... yo estaba... sentada aquí.- acabó balbuceando.

-Antes de eso.

-¡Nada!- dijo ella, disgustada.- ¡Tú te fuiste! Y yo no hice... nada.- Podría haber visto aquella imagen en su mente, encorbada sobre la cama y con la pequeña mesa en medio de la cocina, aburrida o deprimida y sin hablar con nadie. Después de un largo rato de silencio, volvió a hablar.- Yamada-san vino a casa... y me dijo que te habían llevado al hospital... Era temprano y estaba muy cansado.- recordó, tomando una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios.- Ellos... no me dejaron ir al principio, pero luego...- Sasuke la miró. Tenía las cejas tensas y un dedo rozando su labio.

-[Hm, debí venir muy mal para que ella no quiera ni siquiera mencionarlo]

-El doctor... dijo que tus ojos no eran normales, creían que quedarías ciego, y me preocupé que no fueras capaz de...- tragó saliva.- Pero gracias a dios estás bien.

-Me duelen.- era un sentimiento extraño, como si una espada se clavara sobre ellos o cuando su cabello se metía entre los ojos y no podía sacarlo. No era constante y no le dolía lo suficiente como para estar mirándolo todo el rato, pero aquello no quitaba que le molestara o le doliera la cabeza por su culpa.- Pero solo cuando hay mucha luz.

-Oh, Sasuke-sama te quiero mucho.

-¡No! ¡Yo te quiero mucho más! ¡ven aquí y abrázame!- Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando hacia la pareja que estaba en la puerta y que conocía demasiado bien. Hinata cubrió sus mejillas calientes, tapando una sonrisa de vergüenza. Kei reía con fuerza y abrió la puerta completamente, con una mano sobre los hombros de su mujer.

-Vosotros dos deberíais esforzáos más en mostrar vuestros sentimientos, solo miraos hace que me impaciente.- Sono también rió y dejó una pequeña cesta de flores y chocolate sobre la mesa.

-¿Ves? Te dije que él volvería a hacerte miserable en poco tiempo.

-Despertarme cuando el tiempo de visitas se haya acabado.- Sasuke cerró los ojos e intentó aparentar que dormía. Hinata se levantó de la silla para cedérsela a su amiga embarazada para que pudiera sentarse, y luego fue a mirar la cesta.

-Voy a coger un jarrón para las flores.- se excusó para abandonar la habitación con una sonrisa. Sono esperó hasta que su amiga se fuera para hablar con una mano puesta sobre el brazo de su marido.

-¿Cómo demonios has podido dormir durante tanto tiempo? Pensábamos que Hinata moriría esperándote.- Aquel cambio tan repentino sorprendió al moreno, pero estaba seguro de que seguían allí.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis?

-¡Queremos que TÚ [b]la trates bien[/b]! Mírala como si fuera [b]la mejor cosa[/b] que te ha pasado en la vida y dile que es [b]bonitab[/b].- enfatizó cada palabra, señalándolo con el dedo.

-Cariño, cálmate, le estás hablando a un Uchiha, no podemos cambiar eso.- Kei la miró con ternura.- Nos alegra saber que estás bien, y que has vuelto a casa.

-[¿Es este realmente Kei Katsuma?]

-Vamos, has estado fuera durante un mes o dos, te has roto algunos huesos y has atravesado el infierno, y has vuelto, ¿estás vivo, no? ¡Lo demás no importa!

-[Sí, es él, demasiado entusiasta, demasiado...] Sí...

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy aquí.- le ofreció su amigo.- Si necesitas pasar tiempo con alquien piensa en mí, ya sabes, puedo entender lo difícil que debe ser estar con una pierna y un brazo rotos.

-Estaremos bien.- lo cortó instantáneamente. La última cosa que quería era que lo forzaran a vivir con una persona tan parecida a Naruto y su mujer embarazada, no estaba seguro de que fuera a escaparse si le obligaban a aquello...

-De eso estoy segura.- gruñó Sono.- Voy a ir a por zumo de limón a la máquina.- se disculpó la joven para salir. Hinata volvió un poco después de que Sono saliera, y se preguntó por qué Sasuke y Kei parecían un poco preocupados. Dejó las flores en el pequeño jarrón y lo colocó en una mesita.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Sono tiene cita con el médico en unos minutos, y habíamos pensado en venir a verte antes por eso.- sonrió.- ¡Cuídate!- aquellos gritos estaban haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.

-No pretendas quedar bien viniendo a visitarme cuando solo te cae de paso...- gruñó cuando nadie excepto Hinata podía escucharlo.- [Todo el mundo dice lo mismo, solo pretende estar aquí para ti cuando lo único que hacen es besarte el trasero...]- Hinata estaba mirando que las flores no se cayeran del vaso donde las había puesto.

-Pero ellos han venido casi todos los días, no solo cuando han tenido cita con el médico.- Sasuke no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mirarla cuando la joven afirmó aquello.

-Sí, seguro...

La joven miró cómo caía rendido al sueño lentamente, y empezó a ocuparse de colocar bien las flores y organizar alguna ropa limpia que había traído para él, en el pequeño armario que estaba en la esquina de la habitación de dos camas.

Sasuke había atravesado la tormenta, el césped sucio, su camiseta manchada de sangre, como su piel y sus costillas rotas. Arrastrándose entre los árboles sobre un brazo, las ramas volando por encima de él, y caía con peso muerto sobre la tierra, escuchando sus propios huesos romperse. Sentía el frío y el dolor de su pierna. Se dio la vuelta y miró el cielo azul, hermoso y sin nubes, sin lluvía, solo azul, entre los árboles que dejaban pasar la luz...

Algo le agarró de un brazo, y no podía saber cuál era la fuerza que lo movía a luchar contra él. Manos agarrándole alrededor de la cabeza, calientes y sin mala intención pero que le hacían daño. No había respuesta a sus constantes preguntas sobre dónde estaba su fuerza, si había muerto...

Alguien lo estaba mirando desde arriba, su cuerpo destilaba calor y había un incesante cosquilleo, provocado por leves roces de cabello sobre su frente. Sentía el toque en sus heridas, suaves, y unos labios dulces que se posaban contra su cuerpo ensangrentado y adolorido.

"¿Hinata?"

Unas manos sobre su pecho, ardientes y suaves, y...

"Ah..."

El calor desapareció, y el sol entraba en sus ojos. Le dolía aquella luz brillante. Su espalda se arqueó y giró la cabeza, buscando la única salvación que podía encontrar después de tanto tiempo. Un olor familiar, de sangre y odio y cuero, y su cuerpo reaccionaba, la fuerza en su brazo para agarrar sus rodillas y su pierna rota, doliéndole como protesta.

Itachi lo miraba, como si estuviera sorprendido.

"¿Eh?"

El lento rotar del Mangekyou, una violenta corriente de chakra, y después dolor en su brazo, volviendo a quedar inconsciente...

Sasuke abrió los ojos, fieros, alerta. En su cabeza oía el martilleo de su corazón, acelerado. No había luz, aunque se veía en la oscuridad por la pálida luz que llegaba de la ventana. Vio una pequeña figura en la otra cama de la habitación, su cabello cayendo como una cascada negra, elegante. Quería llamarla, decirle que se acercara a él y se metiera bajo las sábanas de su cama, pero le falló la voz.

"¿Ha sido ella la que me ha salvado de todo esto? ¿No estará ella metida dentro del genjutsu?"

Gimió, y volvió a intentarlo, llamando su atención con éxito.

-Estás despierto.- susurró y se levantó de la cama, todavía con la misma ropa con la que había llegado por la mañana.- ¿Quieres alguna cosa?- se estiró en la cama, sin hacer caso al dolor del brazo y la pierna aún cuando se movía poco a poco entre las mantas.

-Estoy bien... no hace frío.- Hinata le ajustó bien las mantas sobre el pecho.- No discutas.- dijo firmemente, no quería tener más pesadillas, y tenerla allí con él podría ser una buena distracción. Al menos, eso era lo que le hubiera dicho si preguntara, pero la verdad es que no quería que ella estuviera tan lejos de él, como si fueran dos completos extraños. La joven subió tímidamente a la cama y descansó su hombro contra la almohada, intentando tomar la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

-Has... has cambiado.- Sasuke tocó con su mano el hombro de la joven, pidiéndole que se acercara más a él en silencio.

-¿Eh?- no le resultaba difícil ver el sonrojo en su cara, aunque hubiera tan poca luz.

-No... no te vuelvas... a marchar tanto tiempo... nunca más.- la joven se acercó a él, tanto como para sentir su cálido aliento y poder oler esa esencia de medicinas en él. Si Sasuke solo moviera su cabeza hacia ese lado, podría tocar con su nariz el hombro de la joven.

-Es por los sedantes que hay en mi sangre.- mintió, demasiado cansado para pensar en una excusa real.

-Oh.- la joven cerró los labios y miró las mantas que había sobre sus hombros.- Esa enfermera ha olvidado la manta extra.

-Mm, bien...- murmuró medio dormido, y apretó su hombro contra ella. Su calidez hacía que sus dedos parecieran fríos, y su corazón latiera un poco más rápido. Rápidamente empezó a dormirse, con los únicos pensamientos en su cabeza de té, lluvia y que estaba en casa.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 26

Odiaba los pájaros.

"¿Por qué anuncian que viene la mañana, tan ruidosamente, incluso cuando está lloviendo?" Se estiró medio dormido y su cara dio contra algo suave y cálido. Empezó a pensar sobre eso, algo extraño estaba tocando su brazo y no era como si fuera un kunai o un cuchillo... Sus recuerdos le dijeron claramente que estaba [i]todavía[/i] en el hospital, sedado y cansado y hambriento. Pero tenía a una persona durmiendo a su lado, lo que hacía que estuvier un poquito mejor. Pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada y esperar a que ella se despertara por su cuenta, pero de repente, un intenso dolor arrasó en su ojo, haciendo que lo cogiera por sorpresa y que sus oídos sisearan con fiereza.

La joven suspiró, mirando de repente, y tocó la frente del moreno.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- seguía doliéndole, muchísimo, pero no quería admitirlo y que ella se fuera.

-Déjame ver.- le ofreció, todavía con la voz somnolienta.- Puede que haya algo dentro.- la mano era cálida sobre su cara.

Intentó abrir los ojos, aunque fuera un poco, pero aquello le provocaba más dolor y acababa cerrándolos con fuerza, intentando que ese dolor punzante desapareciera de su cabeza. El calor desapareció de su lado, y por un momento deseó que fuera otra pesadilla, pero una prenda fría, húmeda, apretó contra sus ojos y el dolor remitió lentamente.

-Llamaré al doctor.

-Espera.- gimió.- Ya ha pasado [O pasará pronto, pero no te vayas...]

-¿Estás seguro?- sintió el pelo sobre su frente, y cómo la joven lo peinaba hacia atrás.

-Sí...- ella nunca volvió a acostarse a su lado, simplemente se sentó en la silla y descansó los brazos al lado de la cama, cerca de su brazo. La habitación estaba caliente, el tiempo prometía que sería un día realmente húmedo, pero el espacio que había a su lado estaba realmente frío por alguna razón, y una voz en su cabeza le repetía que quería decirle a la joven que volviera a su lado...

Se despertó poco después, había perdido la noción del tiempo en aquel sueño irregular, pero estaba contento de que ella estuviera allí con comida. EStaba vestida con un kimono azul claro, y olía a champú y flores cuando se acercó a él, para coger la prenda y volver a ponerla sobre su cabeza.

-Hola.- dijo con tranquilidad, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Él respondió con un gruñido quejumbroso y aceptó el vaso de agua que ella le ofrecía.- He... hablado con el médico hace unas pocas horas.- empezó, apretando un pañuelo contra sus labios, la cara notablemente sonrosada.- Ha dicho que podrías... volver a casa hoy o mañana, dependiendo... de cómo vaya el examen de hoy.- Sasuke asintió y respiró profundamente, volviendo a apoyarse contra las almohadas.

-[Algo va seriamente mal con mi cuerpo, estoy cansado todo el tiempo, con fiebre, y duermo mucho... ¿Qué demonios ha pasado conmigo?]

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le ofreció, poniendo un poco de té en un vasito de papel. Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado, sentía como si hubiera estado comiendo algo rasposo, y su cabeza le dolía justo detrás de los ojos. Algo le tocó el brazo y abrió los ojos, con visión borrosa.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- había preocupación y ansiedad escrita en toda su cara.

-[Como si un millar de copias de Kie hubieran saltado sobre mi cabeza toda la noche]Bien...- cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando apagar aquella luz tanto como pudiera.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Es por la tarde.- dijo calmada, sentándose a un lado de la cama, la cara roja.- Sasuke...- abrió los ojos cuando sintió aquel peso sobre su cama, frunciendo el ceño.

-[Ella no está perdiendo el tiempo, ¿verdad?] ¿Qué?

-Esto... no sé cómo... decirlo...

-Solo dilo.- empezaría teniendo paciencia, Hinata se había ganado toda su atención. La joven se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

-El fisioterapeuta ha dicho... con un poco de lectura y... experiencia, que yo podría hacerlo.- jugó un poco con sus dedos, nerviosa, y luego se apartó el pelo negro de la cara y su manga del kimono. Sasuke parpadeó.

-¿Hacer [i]qué[/i]?- se le estaba haciendo muy difícil explicarlo, haciendo que él no entendiera.

-Tu... brazo y tu... pierna.- explicó como si aquello fuera lo más obvio. Cuando él la miró como si no entendiera, la joven suspiró nerviosa y se levantó de la cama, pretendiendo aparentar que estaba muy ocupada con las cajas de comida.- Ha dicho que... después de un mes durmiendo, y... al haber huesos rotos... necesitarían rehabilitación.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- gruñó él.

-¡No lo estoy!- dijo un poco más rápido, abriendo la caja de golpe, haciendo volar el arroz por todos lados. Hubo un poco de silencio donde Hinata no tenía ni idea de qué expresión tendría Sasuke, y no tenía coraje suficiente como para volver la cabeza y mirar su cara y su respuesta.

EStaba muy nerviosa desde que el doctor le había dicho aquello, tenía la impresión de que tendría que estar con él durante muchas horas, estirando y encogiendo sus extremidades para que las moviera, y no había pasado nada cuando ella lo había imaginado, hasta que él le dijo que tendría que hacerlo sin que él estuviera semidesnudo.

Estaba agradecida por eso, pero a la vez...

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y apareció el médico que le habían asignado a Sasuke, con una expresión parecida a si tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Como basura.- gruñó.

-Bien, bien...- con aquella afirmación empezó a examinar los monitores y los documentos. Su expresión se fue suavizando con forme iba leyendo y comparando los papeles, y en unos pocos minutos empezó a apagar las máquinas y a quitar las ventosas que había en el cuerpo del paciente, por debajo de las ropas de hospital.- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Uchiha-san.- dejó el cuadernillo sobre la mesita de noche y encendió una luz pequeña sobre los ojos de Sasuke, escuchando unos cuantos insultos por parte del joven.- Tu esposa me ha dicho que tenías dolores en los ojos.- Sasuke la miró, acusándola.- Es razonable, por alguna razón has estado utilizando muchísimo tus ojos, y para ser franco, habría jurado que perderías la visibilidad completamente.- miró entre los folios y siguió hablando.- Son de esperar algunas incomodidades, te prescribiré medicina para que puedas limpiarlos, pero no los utilices demasiado. Si te vuelven a doler, ven a verme lo más pronto posible.- Sasuke estudió la expresión de aquel viejo y deseó poder usar algún poder de Itachi para golpearle... Itachi solía usar a menudo el Mangekyou, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre su hermano y él? ¿Quizás él tenía un Mangekyou en otro nivel superior? ¿O simplemente estaba dejando que destruyera sus ojos?

Oh, mierda...

-¿Cuándo podré irme?- murmuró contra las incómodas sábanas.

-En un momento...- el médico asintió de forma ausente y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, mirando algunas notas.

-Pff...- miró a la única persona que quedaba en la habitación, con la boca tensa por su enfado.- Y tenías que decírselo.- Hinata apretó los labios.

-Tenía que hacerlo.- iba a decir algo sobre eso, pero decidió que no era lo mejor empezar a discutir por eso, así que suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos ligeramente, la cabeza le dolía más, y escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón con fiereza.- Esto, yo... solo estoy intentando... ya sabes...- paró, tragando saliva, y sus palabras se perdieron mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿El qué?- negó con la cabeza.

-Na... nada. Esto...- no podía creer lo asustado que estaba cuando se despertaba, o lo hermoso que había sido lo de la noche anterior...

-Ven aquí.- la joven se acercó un paso.- Más.- su mano blanca tocó el lado de la cama.

-¿Qué...?

-Ven aquí.- ordenó, las cejas fruncidas.- [¿Por qué es tan lenta para entenderme?]

-¡No!- la joven tensó los hombros, la cara completamente roja.- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

-Ven aquí y te lo diré.- se sonrojó todavía más cuando vio aquel brillo distinto en sus ojos negros.

-Está bien, no... no necesito saberlo.- se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la mesa que había al lado de la cama, decidiendo preparar la comida.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.- contestó, afirmando con la cabeza para demostrárselo, dándole la espalda para que no se diera cuenta del rojo de su cara y las lágrimas de vergüenza que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sasuke suspiró.

-Creo que lo he perdido.

-¿Perder el qué?- la joven se volvió, escéptica.

-Mi línea ocular...- por un momento, Sasuke miró la habitación, mientras Hinata lo observaba apartarse el pelo de la cara.

-¿Te duele?- la joven tocó su codo, estudiando seriamente sus ojos por si sufrían algún cambio. Sasuke se preguntó si solo había dicho aquello para que le prestara atención, o porque justo en ese momento su vista había sido peligrosamente borrosa.- Um...- la joven tragó saliva, mirándole.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo...?- ahora él empezaba a preocuparse.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es... Mangekyou Sharingan?- él la miró, y justo después ambos pegaron un brinco cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe, dejando ver a Kei detrás con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

-Oh, mierda, ¿he interrumpido algo?- volvió a salir de la habitación como si fuera una bomba y cerró la puerta. Un "perdon" se escuchó tras la puerta antes de escuchar unos golpes.- Chicos, ¿puedo pasar?- Hinata sonrió con ternura y miró la puerta, preguntándose qué se había imaginado Kei que había interrumpido... Quizás había sido por la forma en la que ella estaba en la cama, con una rodilla al lado de Sasuke y casi sobre él, como si fuera a besarle... Se volvió hacia él con horror y sus ojos se encontraron, y sin pensar se apartó de su lado. Empezó a colocarse sus propias ropas.

-¡Puedes pasar!

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí...- Kei abrió la puerta y avanzó un paso, confirmando que era seguro entrar.

-Vosotros dos no deberíais hacer lo que ya sabéis cuando alguien puede entrar aquí.- sonrió.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- la única cosa que Sasuke podía pensar era por qué demonios le habían dejado pasar, y si podía poner algún tipo de traba a eso.

-Está mejor.- Hinata sonrió, contestando por él.- El doctor ha dicho que podrá irse hoy o mañana.

-¡Genial! ¿Has escuchado eso? ¡Podrás irte hoy o mañana!- gritó.- ¿No puedes andar todavía, verdad? Vamos, creo que sigues con la pierna rota y todo.

-¿Eres idiota por naturaleza o practicas para ello?- gruñó Sasuke, apoyando la espalda en la cama.

-Practico.- Kei se sirvió un poco de té frio y bebió un sorbo.- Sono ha decidido que hoy me odio, así que me he tomado un día para mí.- dijo miserablemente, sentándose en la esquina de la otra cama.- Si solo no cambiara tanto de humor... ¡Y eso que habíamos pensado en salir hoy a algún lado!- el Uchiha suspiró inaudiblemente y se preguntó lo que estaría pensando Sono ahora mismo, por si viniera a por su marido y se lo llevara.- ¡Ya sé! Vamos a jugar a juegos de mesa.- exclamó, señalando a la nada con el dedo.- ¿Ajedrez?

-No... pero gracias.

-No.

-¿Dragones y mazmorras?- preguntó, desesperado- Oh, ¡vamos! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí entonces? ¿Ponéos enfermos?

-Es un hospital.- le dijo Hinata, esperando no herir sus sentimientos. Kei la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Y esa es la razón por la que esta habitación parece una casa fantasma?- Sasuke suspiró.

-Solo vete.

-¡Me voy! ¡Por supuesto que me voy!- dijo Kei, ofendido.- Y cuando vuelva tendremos mucho rato de diversión.- con eso dijo, volvió a salir de la sala como si se tratara de un tornado y cerró la puerta tras él. Sasuke miró la habitación, pensando en cómo matar a aquel hombre. Un par de minutos después, el sonido de sandalias corriendo por el suelo del hospital y una persona golpeando en su puerta se escuchó, para después abrirla y encontrarse a Kei, con una bolsa en la mano y el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual.- ¡Sono estaba esperándome abajo! ¡Vuelve a quererme!- tiró la bolsa hacia Sasuke, sin darse cuenta que la estampaba contra su pecho dolorido.- ¡Pasad un buen rato, chicos! ¡Ya me haréis un hueco luego!- y cerró la puerta. La habitación se llenó de silencio... Lluvia...

-¿Puedes quitarme esto de encima? Me duele...- Sasuke gruñó, quejándose, intentando apartar la bolsa de su pecho.- Este Katsuma, lo mataré algún día de estos...- Hinata sonrió con suavidad y cogió la bolsa entre sus manos, mirando las cosas que Kei les había traído, viendo un bolígrafo permanente en medio de todo aquel caos. Lo miró.- Ni se te ocurra.- abrió la palma de su mano, poniéndola frente a él a modo de defensa.- No.

-¡Solo en una esquinita!- la joven caminó alrededor de la cama hasta acercarse a su pierna escayolada.- ¡Por favor!

-No.

-Solo algo pequeñito.- suplicó, con una sonrisa en su cara. Sasuke se quedó mirándola, aquella expresión en su rostro hacía que le doliera el pecho, aunque no fuera físico.

-Pff... De acuerdo, solo algo pequeño.- Hinata ya estaba poniendo alguna cosa antes de que él pudiera acabar la frase. No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo porque ella le había dado la espalda y parecía muy concentrada, y la verdad es que estaba nervioso por lo que ella pudiera escribir...

¿Te quiero?

¿Sus iniciales?

¿Mejórate?

Quizás alguna flor... o una carita sonriente...

-Has dicho algo pequeño...- dijo, impaciente.

-Sí...- incluso cuando ella dijo aquello, seguía pintando con rapidez sobre la escayola. El médico caminó dentro de la habitación, seguido por una enfermera, y sonrió ante aquella escena.

-¿Estáis pasándolo bien?- Hinata dejó lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, cubriendo lo que había escrito para alejarse antes de pasar al médico.- Déjame ver que las vendas están bien...- El médico ayudó a que Sasuke se levantara y le quitó un poco la bata de hospital, dejándolo completamente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Hinata no sabía si debía abandonar la habitación o si estaba bien que ella estuviera viéndole así.

Una vez las vendas de su pecho fueron descubiertas, se sintió como si algo empezara a palpitar de nuevo, probablemente sobre sus costillas...

Tosió ligeramente cuando el aire frío llenó sus pulmones, y le dolió sentir aquella vibración sobre sus huesos libres en el pecho, poniendo una mueca de disconformidad e intentando que no se notara, luchando contra el dolor como mejor podía.

El médico fue mirando las diferentes heridas y la enfermera le quitaba el vendaje, mientras Hinata se encontraba sonrojada, pensando seriamente que era completamente innecesaria en aquel sitio.

-ESto... creo que... será mejor que salga.

-No, quédate.- dijo el doctor, todavía ocupado.- Vamos a ver tu brazo.- Tocó ligeramente y no se sorprendió del gemido de dolor que recibió en respuesta.- ¿Puedes moverlo?- Sasuke lo intentó, obligándolo desde su cabeza, pero lo único que hizo es provocarse más dolor.- Es suficiente, no te sobreesfuerces.- apoyó su mano en su brazo.- Bueno, parece que necesitarás un día o dos más, no necesitas más monitores, así que prepararé tus papeles mañana y te asignaré un fisioterapeuta y una tabla de ejercicios.- asintió a sus instrucciones y la enfermera se llevó uno de los aparatos, marchándose de la habitación. Hinata no podía creerlo, él podría volver a casa. El médico había dicho que sería esta mañana, pero ahora estaba realmente contenta de que pudiera ser tan pronto.

No tendría que ir corriendo cuarenta minutos por la calle hasta el hospital, no tendría que vivir cuarenta minutos de preocupación por si él quisiera su comida o si había empeorado, o si se había roto alguna cosa más...

Sin embargo, ahora que ya no tenía ningún aparato concectado, mientras movías los dedos de su brazo malherido, le dolían, y el dolor del pecho no era mejor.

-Recuérdame que no deje que me rompan los huesos de nuevo...- Hinata sonrió, con los ojos brillantes.

-No lo harás, no te lo permitiré.- con aquello dicho, volvió a poner las mantas en orden sobre él. Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, recalcándole que ella había estado en una condición similar no hacía mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa jugó sobre su boca y aclaró su garganta.

-¿Qué hay para comer?

Sasuke miró hacia el dibujo que había al lado de su pie, sin decidir si eran cuatro hojas o cuatro corazones tocándose los unos a los otros.

-[No es como si me importara...]

-Tu turno.- dijo Kei, sentado en la silla de al lado y mirando a la mesa de ajedrez. Sasuke hizo un movimiento y suspiró.

-Acabará pronto.

-¡No! Todavía tengo dos soldados, y mi reina aún no ha muerto!- se llevó unos dedos a la boca, pensando.- Por estas cosas 'Sono y Hinata-chan aún no vuelven'. Así que calla y juega.- Hinata y Sono habían decidido antes de que anocheciera que necesitaban ir de compras con urgencia, y que volverían tarde. Eso había sido hacía cuatro horas... Al menos ahora podía mover su mano izquierda, y no la necesitaba en todo momento, pero lo más importante era que ahora podía machacar a Kei en el tablero de juego todo el tiempo. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Kei hizo un movimiento y después abrió la boca.- ¡No, no! ¡Espera! ¡Voy a hacer otra cosa!- sin esperar, Sasuke agarró su caballo negro y mató una de las piezas blancas, con los ojos relampagueantes de triunfo.

-Has perdido. Paga.- una bolsa de patatas con queso se estampó contra su cara.

-He perdido todo mi dinero en patatas y chocolatinas para ti, ya no tengo nada más.- mintió Kei.

-¿Y Sono ha ido a por patatas a la tienda?- estaba demasiado ocupado reorganizando las piezas en el tablero, preparándolo para otro juego, sin molestarse en saber que volvería a ganarle.

-Sí.

-Solo juega...- ahora el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, y era todo lo que tenía en mente, sintiéndose más confiado en sí mismo, como era antes. O al menos aquella parte de él, porque todavía seguía preocupado por si ella estaría bien, o si estaría comprando todo lo que quería.

-Ya sabes, cuando Hinata quede embarazada, entenderás lo mucho que hace en casa.- Kei empezó otra conversación consigo mismo.- Vamos, antes de que Sono se quedara embarazada solía pensar que no hacía casi nada en casa, y discutíamos mucho sobre lo mucho que yo trabajaba y que ella estaba durmiendo casi todo el día. Pero una vez empezó a sentirse demasiado cansada como para moverse demasiado, y tuve que empezar a hacer el trabajo por ella... Tío, las tareas de la casa son todo un mundo nuevo...- su cara se torció en una mueca cómica, las cejas fruncidas por la memoria.- Yo creía que esas cosas eran bastante fáciles, pero la suciedad de los zapatos que se queda por el suelo, y las ropas... ugh...- empezó a juguetear con sus piezas en silencio, perdiendo dos o tres por la distracción. Sasuke gruñó, pensando en cómo Hinata no se quedaría embarazada.

-¡Hemos vuelto!- Sono entró en la habitación haciendo ruido, y tiró las bolsas al suelo.- Es un horror ir a las tiendas de embarazadas para encontrar ropa interior...- Sasuke la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-[Demasiada información...]- la pareja se besó sonoramente. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Hinata aparentó estar demasiado ocupada mirando dentro de su bolsa, hasta coger una camiseta azul oscura.

-He traído esto para ti.- dijo tímidamente, estendiéndola para que la viera.

-Justo a tiempo...- no había tomado un baño en mucho tiempo, desde que llevaba en el hospital, lo único que había hecho había sido asearse con papel húmedo, y lo que llevaba puesto no podían ser llamadas ropa.

-Oh, será mejor que nos vayamos...- dijo Sono con un poco de picaresca, levantándose y diciéndole con la mirada a su marido que cogiera las bolsas.

-Sí, no queremos ver cómo Uchiha-sama se desviste.- rió Kei y agarró el pomo de la puerta, tirando las piezas de ajedrez al escaparse. Una vez la puerta se cerró y las risas se alejaron por el pasillo, Sasuke se estiró un poco e intentó no mostrar el dolor que tenía en el pecho. Deslizó el brazo izquierdo por la manga y paró, confuso tanto como su compañera de habitación.

-Um... Creo que... ha sido suficiente por hoy.- sugirió, notando cómo él no podía mover más su brazo, empezó a ponerle la camiseta.

-Hm...- al menos no era duro, sino suave. Una vez estaba vestido, ella le preguntó.

-¿Has comido?

-Sí.- Cuando ella y Sono se habían ido, había estado discutiendo con Kei sobre la cena.- ¿Qué has comprado?- quería estar seguro para preguntarle dónde iba su dinero.

-Esto... algunos libros, ropa, y comida. Lo he dejado en casa...- puso una bolsa sobre la mesa.- Y, eh... algunas ropas para ti...- se sonrojó ligeramente, haciendo que él se preguntara si había comprado también ropa interior para él.

-¿Libros?- agradecida por el cambio de tema, sonrió con suavidad y recogió las piezas de ajedrez y los platos vacíos de comida.

-Sí, para... ayudar a que te recuperes, y algunas cosas que quería saber...

-¿Sobre qué?

-Plantas.- carraspeó.- algunas hierbas que... podrían ayudarte, y plantas que puedo tener en casa. Ahora sé algunas cosas, pero nunca había necesitado tenerlas antes...

-[Así que ha ido a la tienda de medicinas para obtener información sobre hierbas medicinales... ¿Nunca piensa en sí misma?]- se echó para atrás, apoyando la espalda en las almohadas, estudiándola.

-Esto... Sono se ha ofrecido estar con nosotros un tiempo.- no lo miró porque sabría la expresión horrorizada en su rostro.- pero le he dicho que no era necesario, y que ella tenía que descansar.- sonrió.- ¿Está eso bien?

-[Sí, gracias por salvarme] Mm.

-¿Estás bien?- colocó bien las mantas a su alrededor.- ¿Estoy... hablando demasiado?- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se quedó mirándola, sin darle respuesta. Hinata intentó leer su expresión, pero era relajada y en blanco, lo que le preocupó. Sasuke únicamente se ponía así cuando estaba a punto de explotar o cuando quería estar solo, y empezó a pensar que era un buen momento para hacerlo.- Eh... Yo creo que me iré ahora, ya es de noche y... ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?- agarró sus cosas mientras esperaba que él dijera algo. Sin embargo, solo lo escuchó suspirar y cerrar los ojos.- [¿Significa esto un '¿déjame solo, quiero dormir ahora?'] Buenas noches...- como no obtenía respuesta, se dio media vuelta y apagó las luces, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ella, confusa y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.- [Solo está cansado, es eso, no es como si hubiera hecho algo mal... ¿verdad?]

-Pesas mucho, ¡al menos pon un poquito de tu parte!- Kei gruñó y ayudó a su amigo a cruzar la puerta.

-Se supone que no debe apoyar nada de peso en las piernas, así que no le molestes.- dijo la fisioterapeuta, que se había presentado como Hagane Rin, la mujer de Tanaka, y que lo cargaba del otro lado.

-Solo cállate.- Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente, humillado por necesitar la ayuda de alguien, Kei y una mujer... Hinata llevaba el paraguas para que no se mojara, y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Okaerinasai, ¡muchas gracias a todos!- hizo una profunda reverencia y fue a preparar té.

-Ah, no hay problema.- con aquello, Kei dejó caer a su amigo en la mesa de la cocina, sentándose en la silla de al lado, y dejando que el otro le pegara en la cabeza. Rin suspiró y sopló, moviendo su cabello.

-Las mujeres no deberían ser tratadas así.- cogió un vaso de agua y bebió.- ¿Crees que podrás empezar mañana?- Sasuke asintió, intentando con su mejor voluntad no mostrar el dolor de sus costillas. Había sido llevado en una silla de ruedas y haber ido por la calle empedregada lo había dejado exhausto.

-[Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer...]

-Pareces enfermo.- notó Kei.- Deberías descansar por hoy.- miró a Hinata.- ¿Qué hay de cena?

-¿Cena?

-Conmigo no cuentes.- dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa y caminó hasta la salida.- Solo vine para saber dónde estaba la casa, ahora me voy.- hizo algún estiramiento y se marchó. El hombre de pelo castaño sonrió.

-Oh, yo también debería irme, tengo que...- se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta.- Bueno, en realidad no tengo nada que hacer, pero él me está mirando mal.- lo señaló acusador con el dedo.- ¡Míralo! ¡Lo está volviendo a hacer!

-Vete.- gruñó, agarrándose la cabeza.

-¡Ya me voy! ¡Después de lo que he hecho por ti!- incluso cuando había dicho aquello, estaba sonriendo como un tonto. Una vez la puerta se cerró, la casa se quedó en completo silencio. Había un poco de luz entre la lluvia fuera, pero estaba anocheciendo y no había animales ni gente. A Sasuke le gustaba aquello, hacía que le doliera menos la cabeza, pero Hinata estaba ocupada sacando y metiendo cosas a la nevera, lavando platos y preparando la cena... Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Hey, deja de lavar los platos.- le ordenó, estudiando su confusa expresión. Su cabello estaba pegado a su cara y había lluvia en su ropa, con los bajos de su kimono cubiertos de barro. Sabía que ella tenía mejores vestidos que ese. Seguramente Hinata no había entendido bien sus palabras, y pensaba que estaba sucia y que olía mal, porque se puso completamente roja.- Ponte algo más... colorido.- le explicó él, pero la joven no dijo nada y simplemente desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola silenciosamente tras ella.- [No tiene ningún dibujo...]

Después de un rato, la jarra de agua estaba demasiado lejos como para que llegara. Soportando su peso sobre una de sus manos, se acercó a la mesa e intentó levantarse durante un largo momento, para después notar un dolor punzante en su espina dorsal. Había una mano en su brazo, y después empezó a caer hacia delante, pero Hinata lo sujetó con una cara que no expresaba felicidad.

-¡Se supone que no debes andar!- estaban en una posición un tanto indecorosa, él sin verla.

-Andaré cuando me de la gana. [Maldita sea, mi brazo...]- la joven agarró su brazo sano y lo puso sobre sus hombros, y después de unos pasos, acabaron entrando en la habitación, que olía a limón y jabón. Sus dedos rozaron la piel blanca de la joven y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había puesto un kimono azul cielo, y en las mangas llevaba pequeños dibujos. Le ayudó a entrar en la cama y colocó su cuerpo en una posición que no le incomodara, probablemente había olvidado alguna cosa, pero en aquel momento todo lo que hiciera era irrelevante. ¡Estaba prácticamente encima de él! Su cara estaba sonrosada, los labios rojos, y pelo rozando su cara y dejando que oliera esa esencia a flores y especias tan suya. Eso, y que al estar en aquella posición, el kimono se había abierto levemente, revelándole [b]exactamente[/b] lo que había debajo, haciendo que el dolor de su cuerpo desapareciera.

-¿Te duele?- se encontró con sus ojos, la cara sin muestra de dolor. Sasuke deseó que ella no se diera cuenta adónde había estado mirando, o lo pasaría mal.

-No. [Oh, dios...]

-Si necesitas algo, te lo traeré cuando quieras, ¿vale? No te levantes.- dijo gentilmente, apartándose y cubriéndole con las mantas.

-[Oh, estoy demasiado seguro de lo que quiero justo ahora...]- dijo para sus adentros.- No me mandes.- la joven estudió su rostro, con algo brillando en sus ojos.

-Perdona...- se disgustó un poco cuando ella se apartó para mirar la cena, más aún cuando vio que llevaba una larga camiseta negra, y que aquello la hacía, para nada, sexy...

"Deja-de-pensar-en-eso"

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y sintió que las almohadas estaban muy altas.

"No, espera, esto no son almohadas" levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y vio el otro futón enrollado bajo las sábanas. Parpadeó. ¿Se había bañado, vestido y hecho las camas en menos de cinco minutos?

"Siempre está trabajando, siempre ocupada, haciendo la comida o con gente o con las camas, ¿tanto me odia para estar un poco de tiempo conmigo?" miró hacia la pared, con un dolor en la pierna. "¿En qué estoy pensando? Debería estar pensando en sanar pronto para irme de aquí... Amor o no, no va a darme poder para matarlo"

No con un brazo y una pierna rota, al menos. Dobló los dedos de su mano izquierda y gruñó. Si se hacía lo suficientemente fuerte, no tendría que soportar esas heridas de nuevo, si él era lo suficientemente fuer, esas heridas las sufriría su hermano, no él.

Volviendo a pensar en eso, ¿cómo estarían las heridas de Itachi? Incluso si no había recibido ningún...

Hinata caminó dentro de la habitación, y colocó todo a su lado. Su estómago respondió al olor de la comida, pero se negó a tocarlo.

-¿Dónde está tu plato?- había solo un bol de sopa, uno de arroz y un plato con carne con especias.

-No... no tengo hambre.- movió su cabeza, negando.

-Entonces yo tampoco comeré.- intentó cruzar los brazos.

-¿Por qué?- Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a estudiar las reacciones de su compañera. Vio cómo se sentía incómoda.- No tengo hambre...

-Ven aquí.- dijo con calma, sin mirarla. Ella se acercó un poco, pero no lo suficiente.- Más.- le señaló con la mano el pequeño espacio a su lado, dentro del futón. Hinata lo miró con una cara que decía '¿Qué estás intentando hacer?', sus labios con una mueca de disgusto.

-Esto...

-Solo ven aquí, no lo hagas difícil.- empezó a decirle, impaciente, pero luego respiró con profundidad cuando ella se acercó a él, la cara roja. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo que descansara parcialmente su cuerpo sobre su pecho.

-Sasuke, esto...- podía sentir su corazón palpitando acelerado, y su olor a través de sus ropas.

-No puedo hacer nada en estas condiciones.- empezó, con la respiración en su cuello.- Así que hasta entonces te tocará ser la persona fuerte.- ella permaneció en silencio, probablemente intentando entender lo que le decía.- No quiero tener que decirte esto una y otra vez, creo que lo sabes desde el primer momento.- la joven asintió, incómoda por el contacto físico y su actitud impaciente.- ¿En qué estás pensando?- su pregunta le sorprendió, pero acabó sonriendo por su preocupación.

-En... en nada, en realidad.- la mano que la tenía presa se hizo más firme, y la habitación se mantuvo en silencio.

-Tú.- empezó él de nuevo, intentando romper el silencio.- Tú dijiste algo sobre el Mangekyou... en el hospital.- suspiró y la soltó para agarrar el tazón con arroz, mirando cómo se alejaba un poco de él para darle espacio.

-Eh, sí... ¿qué quieres saber?- paró a medio camino.- Tu Sharingan... estaba borroso.- Sasuke masticaba lentamente, metido en sus pensamientos.

-[Pero yo no tengo el Mangekyou todavía... Tengo que matar a alguien a quien ame...]- sus ojos inmediatamente estudiaron las marcas de quemaduras de sus brazos, su cabello negro y liso, la pequeña joya que llevaba en la oreja.- [¿Acabaría con todo eso si la matara?]

Su silencio acabó con la conversación, y miró cómo ella se iba relajando gradualmente a su lado, incluso cuando él estaba tan ausente y calculando algo en su cabeza, moviendo los labios sin decir nada. Hinata miraba alrededor de la habitación. Ocasionalmente, la joven ojeaba al chico cuando no la veía, y su cara se puso roja cuando le ofreció un trozo de carne.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando ella lo comió directamente de sus palillos.

-¡Te lo has comido!- vio cómo se tapaba la boca con vergüenza, los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿No se suponía que tenía que hacerlo?- vio cómo sonreía.

-Pensaba que no tenías hambre.- había decidido que amaba aquella cara eternamente sonrosada, y había decidido hacer que se acercara a él un poco.- No sabía que querías que te diera de comer...- la joven se tensó, y tapó toda su cara con las manos. Sabía que no debía hablar con la boca llena, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!- él cogió un poco de arroz y lo llevó de nuevo a sus labios, intentando no reírse por la cara que ponía.

-Venga, comételo.

-No, estoy bien.- se negó cordialmente, pretendiendo que se quitaba el pelo de su cara. Al final, acabó comiéndoselo porque no parecía que él fuera a cambiar de opinión. El joven siguió comiendo en silencio, intentando apartar ese sentimiento que tenía en la base de su garganta. Humillarla era muy divertido, pero si con eso solo conseguía alejarla de él... No quería que volviera a irse a ningún lado llorando... Maldita sea, él la conocía demasiado bien...

-Bueno, ¿y dónde vas a dormir?- preguntó con tranquilidad, dejando el plato a un lado y cogiendo el vaso de agua para acabar la comida. Sus ojos se encontraron.

-Oh, esto... había pensado en coger el futon...- empezó, señalando el que tenía tras su cabeza.- donde estás apoyado.

-Pero a mí me gusta estar así.- contestó él sonriendo un poco, enseñándole lo bien que se estaba echado así.

-Pero... no puedes dormir con... con eso tan alto.

-Seguro que puedo.- cerró sus ojos, aparentando que dormía. Con los ojos cerrados no podía ver su reacción, pero era obvio que no le había gustado aquello, y que se había levantado para ir a la cocina. Cuando el calor de su lado desapareció, suspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, justo cuando las luces se apagaron y la puerta se cerró.- [Mierda...]

Gruñó en silencio, con el sudor cayendo por su espalda y la mandíbula completamente cerrada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Más.- le ordenó con un quejido, el pelo mojado pegándose a su cara.- Sí, solo hazlo.- siseó, respirando a través de sus dientes blancos.

-Deberíamos parar.

-Estoy bien.- echó su cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente, los ojos cerrados.- Más fuerte.

-No puedes seguir así, mírate.- Rin lentamente empezó a destensar su pierna, moviendo su pie circularmente para relajar el músculo.- Te he dicho que me dijeras que parase cuando empezara a dolerte.- Sasuke la miró, con el Sharingan amenazando con salir.

-No me duele.- ante su mirada, añadió.- No mucho al menos.

-La rehabilitación no debería ser tan intensa.- sonrió la mujer, relajando su expresión severa.- Hace mucha calor aquí, y eso que estamos en invierno.- Hinata, que había estado mirando en silencio desde la puerta, entró y se sentó a su lado, ayudando a Sasuke con un vaso de agua.

-Ella tiene razón.- dejando el vaso en el suelo, Sasuke suspiró de nuevo.

-Ya ha pasado una semana, no debería dolerme más.- se apoyó sobre su brazo derecho y lo acercó a su pecho.- ¿Cuándo dejaré de sentir este cansancio?

-Date un poco de tiempo.- Rin se pasó una mano por la frente, tenía mucho más calor que el resto.- Vendré en un par de días, hemos estado haciendo todo esto durante horas.- el dolor de su pierna asintió.

-Lo que sea.- se tumbó y miró el techo de la habitación, respirando profundamente.

-Qué amable por tu parte.- murmuró la mujer mientras se levantaba, preparando para irse.- De todas formas, podrías perder tus músculos si no te bañas en agua caliente, pero en este estado, con tu brazo y tu pierna en ese estado... Creo que no hay opción.- sonrió, recogiendo su cabello en una coleta.- A menos que tengas cuidado, no los mojes.- asintió hacia Hinata y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, cogiendo su paraguas.

Rin había estado visitándoles cada tarde de acuerdo al trato, y se había convertido en una especie de amiga del Uchiha, que no seguía demasiadas formalidades cuando entraba o se iba. Era como dos veces más mayor que ellos, pero tenía el mismo espíritu que su marido.

Un poco agresiva.

-Necesito un baño.- giró la cabeza hacia el lado de Hinata y miró cómo su compañera de habitación estaba sacando ropa limpia para él.- Ayúdame.- no necesitaba ayuda, pero tenía la necesidad de decir algo para convencerla de su plan. Sin saber sus tretas, la joven acudió obediente y cogió uno de sus brazos, y justo en el instante que iba a tirar para ayudarle a levantarse, fue ella la que, sorprendida, cayó hacia abajo, quedando arrodillada y con una mano sobre su pecho desnudo.- Ayúdame a bañarme.- dijo él, serio. Tal como esperaba, la joven intentó zafarse de su agarre para liberar su muñeca, con la cara poniéndose más y más roja.

-¡Eso ha sonado muy mal!

-Lo sé.- había una nota de humor en su cara, pero su voz era completamente seria.

-Báñate solo.- dejó de forcejear, había notado que él estaba jugando con ella, intentando que de entre sus dedos no se escapara su muñeca. Aún cuando empezó a mover sus dedos sobre el brazo de la joven, lo hacía de forma más suave. Hinata intentó no reírse porque él en realidad estaba intentando jugar con ella.- Déjame ir.- él bufó, entre una risa y un suspiro.

-De verdad que necesito un baño.- se sentó, remarcando los músculos de su estómago.- Pero no puedo lavarme solo, no quiero que se me moje la escayola.- soltó su muñeca y estudió su rostro. Hinata suspiró y meneó la cabeza, intentando no mirar el torso desnudo del hombre.

-Yo no... yo no puedo.

-Ayúdame.- en ese momento lo decía de verdad, no tenía ningún plan para poder bañarse sin mojarse completamente. Siseó cuando se levantó y caminó por la habitación, con la pierna protestando con cada paso. Sasuke suspiró profundamente cuando pisó el suelo caliente del baño, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su mujer.- No me quitaré los pantalones.- lo dijo para que ella se asegurara de que no estaba planeando algo raro, pero provocó un sonrojo mayor en ella y que él pensara que estaba malinterpretando las cosas.- [No me lo quitaré incluso si quieres... Debería quitármelo si me lo pidieras, pero... Espera, ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?]

La bañera estaba a medio llenar con agua caliente, y su cabello seguía cayendo desordenado por su rostro, sucio. Su hombro protestó por el dolor cuando se metió dentro del agua, pero los músculos fueron relajándose y abandonando el dolor. Lentamente, empezó a sentirse mejor y sus palpitaciones se volvieron normales.

-¿Quieres... quieres que te... lave el pelo?- tartamudeó la joven, incluso cuando intentaba aparentar que estaba bien. El bote de champú que tenía entre sus manos era rosa y azul.

-No, con eso no squiero.- miró el bote con horror.

-No... este es el mío.- lo dejó a un lado con vergüenza, cogiendo uno azul oscuro.

-Hm...- susurró algo para sí y asintió, descansando la espalda y colocando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Era una experiencia extremadamente incómoda para Hinata, tener que estar de rodillas para poder lavarle el cabello. Lo había hecho antes, hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero estaba siendo igual de incómodo que aquella vez. El hecho de estar tan cerca de él, casi entre sus piernas, era muy difícil para ella, demasiado.

Desde entonces, deseaba que pudiera hacerlo él mismo la próxima vez...

Sasuke, sin embargo, estaba relajado, se había calmado con el olor del champú y los dedos suaves y gentiles, que masajeaban su cabeza tras un duro trabajo, podría hacer que se durmiera.

-Esto apesta.- dijo con calma. Las manos de la joven pararon un momento.

-¿El qué?

-Que tengas que hacer esto.- susurró, el agua mojando su brazo.- ¿No es verdad?

-EStá bien.- dijo después de un momento, volviendo a su tarea. Sasuke la miró. El jabon caía por un lado de su cara, iba a abrir la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego la cerró y siguió mirando hacia abajo, hacia el kimono de la joven. Después de un rato pensando, murmuró.

-Todos tus kimonos se están haciendo viejos.- sus manos dejaron su cabello un momento para empezar a aclararlo.

-Tengo un montón...- Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Un montón de agua cayó sobre ella, limpiando el jabón y mojando su espalda y su pecho.

-[Si no supiera lo incómoda que se siente, podría decir que somos como una pareja normal...]- estaba agradecido de que su pelo se pegara a su cara, no quería verla con aquella expresión que sabía que tendría.- [La primera vez que me ayudó a darme un baño, no sabía si estaba feliz o humillada...]- algo cálido y mojado rozó su espalda, restregándolo con tranquilidad.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- sintió el calor en su cara y sus orejas.

-Has.. has dicho... que te bañara.- sonó como si le hubiera sorprendido, aunque no fuera a bañarse hasta la semana siguiente... o mejor aún, un mes. Sasuke quiso dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, pero aquellas acciones de la joven le estaban afectando demasiado.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.- susurró, incómodo.

-¿Estás seguro?- tembló violentamente al sentir la respiración cálida en su nuca.- Oh, estás cogiendo frío.- se levantó y salió a la habitación un momento. Sasuke agarró su cabeza, sintiéndose miserable.

-[No tengo frío... más bien todo lo contrario...]- cogió la toalla que le tendía y se secó el pelo. Aceptó su ayuda para salir del baño hacia la habitación. Su brazo no le dolía tanto como pensaba, lo que era una buena señal. Ella parecía ocupada en la cocina, y Sasuke sabía que solo lo aparentaba para no tener que ver cómo se cambiaba. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a abotonarse la camisa con una mano.

-Sasuke, ¿quieres comer algo?- asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sus manos con bolas de arroz.

-[A ti]- suspiró, acercándose a la cama.- Eh... no. [Solo quiero dormir y olvidarme de todo esto.]

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?- le preguntó.

-Mejor.- se puso las sábanas por encima y pretendió dormirse, sintiéndose mal por cómo la estaba tratando, después de lo que ella hacía por él.- [Si ella viene a algún sitio cerca de mí...]

-Mm, oyasumi.- apagó las luces y cerró la puerta en silencio.

-Asía que si las riegas demasiado, ¿mueren?- Sasuke había arqueado una ceja mientras miraba a Hinata regando las plantas al lado de la ventana, con un libro en su mano.

-Sí.- dejó la botella en el suelo y tapó a la planta.- Quitan el dolor de cabeza, si tienes algún otro.- movió la cabeza negativamente y miró a la pequeña planta, escéptico.

-Pensaba que las plantas necesitaban sol.- Hinata sonrió ligeramente, negando.

-Ya lo veremos.- era un bonito día, la lluvia había parado por la tarde, pero las nubes se negaban a dejar pasar un solo rayo de sol... Rin no había llegado.

-¿Crees que vendrá?- cerró el libro, aburrido.

-¿Rin? No estoy segura...- Hinata se sentó a su lado y cogió el libro médico. Leer se había convertido en uno de sus hobbies también, porque no tenían donde ir, pero quizás también porque necesitaban alguna distracción al estar tanto tiempo solos en esa casa. Leer sobre jutsus oculares y hierbas medicinales, a parte del entrenamiento físico eran buenas aficiones. Unas cuantas horas después la puerta fue sonoramente tocada.

-Ey, Uchiha, abre, es importante.- Hinata se levatnó y abrió la puerta a Kei, que tenía una expresión preocupada escrita en su rostro. Kei sonrió nerviosamente.- Uh, eh, Hinata-chan.- caminó dentro de la casa, sentándose al lado de Sasuke y susurrando algo demasiado bajo como para escucharlo.

-De ningún modo.- le cortó.

-Me lo suponía.- su pelo se movió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.- Ella está en el hospital ahora.- Hinata caminó dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hagane ha vuelto de una misión, han dicho que estaba en peligro, así que Rin no vendrá a verle durante un tiempo.- Kei se metió las manos en los bolsillos.- Estaba con Sono en una revisión cuando la vimos.- la joven tocó sus labios con su mano.

-¿Va a estar bien?

-Sono sí estará bien, solo le queda un mes.- asintió orgulloso, hasta que Sasuke lo golpeó con un libro en las costillas.- ¡Oh, querías decir Rin! Um, no estoy seguro...- se rascó la cabeza.- Voy a ir a visitarla, pero no creo que me digan nada seguro, solo he venido porque creía que tenía que decíoslo. Sasuke se preguntó de dónde sacaba toda esa amistad Kei, ¿es que acaso no había tenido una mala experiencia nunca con sus amigos? Nadie podía ser tan amistoso con todo el mundo, ¿cierto?- Ah, de todas formas, tengo que irme, tengo una misión con los chicos en unas horas.- sonrió.- Nos vemos.- con eso, se fue tan rápido como había venido.

-Estoy preocupada.- Hinata se sentó, sus cejas ligeramente juntas.

-Ellos no la llaman 'Hagane' por nada.- afirmó Sasuke, recalcando ese nombre inspirado en el metal.

-¡De todas formas! Yo quiero estar segura de que está bien.- estudió su rostro pálido, preguntándose cuándo había empezado a tomar decisiones por sí misma sin preguntarle lo que le parecía.

-¿Ahora?- asintió, empezando a perder la confianza.- Bien, vale.- no era como si él también estuviera preocupado... mierda... Los ojos de la joven brillaron.

-¿De verdad? Um, vale, estaré en casa en...- se había levantado y estaba buscando el paraguas.- ¿dos horas?- él bajó el libro y la miró.

-Bien.

Después, escuchó sus pasos hasta que se perdieron tras la puerta. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de decirle que no fuera, que había cambiado de opinión.

De repente, todo se había vuelto muy, muy silencioso...

Hinata movió el paraguas para quitar la lluvia y caminó hasta recepción. Una vez allí, recuperó el aliento y dijo:

-Hagane Tanaka.- la enfermera negó con la cabeza.

-Eres la tercera persona que pregunta por él, todavía está en el quirófano.- señaló hacia el pasillo.- Por favor, sigue la línea roja del suelo.

La joven no perdió tiempo y empezó a caminar apresurada hacia el pasillo, para encontrarse la figura de Rin apoyada en la pared, acompañada por Marta y Yamada.

-¡Rin-san!- abrazó a la vieja mujer.- Kei-san nos lo dijo.- Rin asintió lentamente, sentándose de nuevo en la silla. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, y su pelo estaba revuelto.

-Todavía no tenemos noticias.

-Él es fuerte.- susurró Yamada.- Ha pasado momentos peores.

-¿Se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor?- gimió la mujer.

-Um, no... Perdona.- la cara de Yamada se transformó con culpa, y se quedó mirando sus pies. El médico salió y se quitó una máscara verde de la cara, dejando ver su rostro cansado.

-¿Señorita Hagane?- se frotó la frente.- Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, ahora hay que esperar a que él responda.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- gimió la mujer, agarrando al hombre por la camisa.- ¡Dígalo ya!

-Ha tenido serias heridas y hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, estará en cuidados intensivos hasta que su condición sea estable.- le soltó.

-¿Así que me está diciendo que tengo que estar aquí hasta que él quizá muera?- hubo un largo momento de silencio.- ¿Puedo verle?- su voz apenas era audible, y quedó rota al final.

-Todavía no, quizás mañana.- con aquello dicho, volvió hacia quirófano y cerró la puerta tras él.

Marta puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y le habló tranquilizándola. Yamada negó con la cabeza y se excusó, dando media vuelta y marchándose. Hinata no sabía qué podía hacer, así que le susurró a su amiga palabras de aliento antes de irse.

Si ellos no podían ni verle en ese momento, era porque estaba en situación crítica, justo como había estado Sasuke hacía un mes...

Congelada a mitad de un paso, se dio la vuelta hacia la habitación de operaciones y miró la línea roja de la puerta.

No...

Suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma, el paraguas cogido por el mango. Caminó hacia el pasillo en silencio y atravesó la puerta hasta estar en el verde jardin, viendo que la lluvia había parado durante un momento. En algún lugar que está lleno de muerte, es seguro que es bonito... Se sorprendió cuando una lata de zumo de naranja apareció frente a sus ojos, y siguió el brazo con los ojos hasta encontrarse a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos cansados.

-Yamada-san.- lentamente aceptó la lata fría.

-Espero que las pastillas funcionen, o no podrá sobrevivir.- parecía más viejo que hacía un momento. Hinata lo vio abrir una lata de zumo de mango, tomándolo a sorbos mientras frotaba el suelo con el pie. No sabía qué podía hacer o decir, él le había ofrecido un zumo cuando se había ido, pensaba que no querría hablar o que tendía a comprar cosas de las máquinas expendedoras para ofrecérselas a la getne... Prefirió no pensar en ello, aunque quería saber cómo Hagane había acabado con semejantes heridas. Yamada debía saberlo.

-Esto... ¿Cómo... cómo ha acabado... tan malherido?- se sentó en un banco, agarrando ligeramente la lata.

-Quién sabe... Era el único en esta misión, con otro tío, y él ha muerto...- bebió un poco de zumo y apretó la lata en su mano.- Todos nosotros queremos saber cómo...- la joven asintió en silencio y miró la hierba en sus sandalias.- Es raro cómo solo nos juntamos cuando las cosas van mal.- sonrió amargamente, con líneas de preocupación en sus ojos y boca. La joven lo miró como cuando había estado borracho, cuando Sasuke fue herido y...

-No realmente, te he visto en el local de Tina... algunas veces.- asintió lentamente, como si recordara exactamente lo mismo.

-Es verdad... Bueno, tengo que irme, hay trabajo que hacer.- peinó su cabello hacia atrás y metió las manos en los bolsillos, caminando con la cabeza metida entre los hombros.

Hinata se quedó mirando el zumo en su mano y se pregunto por qué se sentía tan mal con lo que la gente hacía. Por supuesto que estaba disgustada, y no podía sentirse feliz de que un hombre viejo muriera, especialmente cuando su mujer era una persona tan maravillosa, pero algo en su interior le decía que todos ellos estaban exagerando, o que quizás eran demasiado dramáticos.

"Él lo hará, estoy segura de que vivirá"

Sonrió suavemente, sonriendo para sí, y se levantó, abriendo la lata y caminando hacia casa.

Cuando entró a la habitación, abrió la boca y los ojos enormemente.

Sasuke estaba haciendo flexiones sobre un solo brazo, sin camiseta. Si su fuerza no le había sorprendido, verlo desnudo de cintura para arriba sí lo había hecho, definitivamente.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- dejó el paraguas y la lata medio vacía en el suelo.- ¡Tu pierna!- dijo mirándola. Al levantar la cabeza para mirarla, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia las almohadas, apoyando la cabeza con cansancio.

-Entrenando.

-Tus labios.- se arrodilló y apartó el pelo de su cara, rozando sus labios ensangrentados.

-Oh, es verdad...- se giró para mirarla.- Ha sido... me los he mordido sin querer, cuando me he caído antes.- Bien, eso explicaba las almohadas... Una línea apareció entre sus delgadas cejas, y una expresión de 'no puedo creerme esto' jugó en su rostro. Se levantó y abandonó la habitación, probablemente para buscar algo con que cerrarle las heridas de los labios.

Sasuke agarró el zumo y se lo puso sobre los labios, siseando por un momento cuando notó el cambio del frío, pero después bebió y volvió a dejar la lata a un lado.

Hinata se sentó a su lado y mojó un pañuelo de lana con desinfectante, apretándolo contra su labio durante un segundo.

-Agg.- se quejó.- ¿Por qué estás enfadada?- no dijo absolutamente nada.- ¿Porque me he bebido tu zumo?- señaló con la mirada la lata vacía, y después ella volvió a apretar el algodón contra la herida.

-No...- dejó de tocar su mejilla, había acabado de limpiar la sangre.- Ellos dijeron... él podría no sobrevivir...- Sasuke la miró.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?- repitió ella, las manos congeladas en el aire. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-La gente muere todo el tiempo.- descansó su cabeza sobre las almohadas y miró hacia la habitación, cada vez más relajado.- Ellos lo harán también algún día.

-Él era tu amigo...

-No, pasar tiempo con él era interesante, pero él no era mi amigo.- se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, declarando que la discusión había terminado.

Si ella no hubiera dicho aquello, seguramente no lo hubiera visto, pero no habló nada durante el resto del día. Cuando fue la hora de la cena, la joven dejó los platos, con una expresión que no se podía leer, y comió en silencio.

Él había estado leyendo un libro, y se había estado preguntando si su comportamiento era por su culpa o para hacerle pensar que era una mala persona. Demasiado mal lo había pasado hacía unos años. Si se hubiera sentido mal porquela gente muriera, lo habría pasado realmente mal cuando se hubiera enterado de que sus compañeros de Konoha morían, o cuando el Hokage había muerto.

Pero él no había sentido nada, no sentía nada cuando la gente de su alrededor moría, era el ciclo natural de la vida, ¿cierto?

Vivir, crecer, y morir.

Suspiró y dejó el libro a un lado, agarrando su plato y masticando un poco de arroz mientras pensaba.

-Estás muy callada hoy.- ella lo miró un segundo antes de volver a dirigir su vista al suelo, parpadeando constantemente y con los pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza.- Estás disgustada.- sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. Era la primera vez que veía a Hinata realmente enfadada, ¡quizás estaba enfadada con él! Era algo completamente nuevo.

-No.- incluso cuando ella aparentaba estar ocupada con la comida, le había contestado. Casi no había probado bocado de arroz, y tenía la ensalada sin tocar.- Solo pensaba...- así que ella estaba meditando.

-¿Mm?

-Nada.- se giró para coger un poco de lechuga y la mojó en la salsa. Sasuke odiaba las conversaciones que no le llevaban a ningún lado, especialmente cuando él sabía que estaba enfadada, era algo que atentaba contra su orgullo que ella estuviera disgustada con él por algo y que no expresara nada en absoluto.

-¿Estabas pensando en nada?- sin mirarle, asintió con la cabeza. Quiso tirar la comida de su plato y agarrarla para que le mirara, quería gritarle para que dijera algo, lo que fuera. Le gustaba que le mirara a los ojos y que su cara se sonrojara, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

A él le gustaba, mucho, quizás demasiado, pero dejaba que esos pensamientos cayeran a un rincón oscuro en su cabeza, recordando lo tontos que parecían y que tenía que centrarse en otras cosas.

No quería que ella le mirara con ojos llorosos, a menos que fuera porque estaba realmente contenta, ¿cierto?

Sasuke suspiró y siguió comiendo en silencio. Había perdido el apetito desde el momento en que se había cabreado con ella y con él mismo, de modo que dejó el plato en el suelo y volvió a coger el libro, descansando la espalda en el futón enrroyado.

Había solo dos camas hechas cuanod ella esperó, hasta que Sasuke decidió dormir y dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

Hinata no tardó mucho en acabar su cena, y cuando fue a la cocina a lavar los platos, él la miró a través de la puerta entreabierta. Había movido la cabeza unas cuantas veces, y cuando se lavó las manos y decidió que era hora de dormir, se paró y se quedó en cuclillas, cubriendo su cara con las manos.

Sasuke estaba convencido de que era por frustración.

La joven entró a la habitación, aparentando que todo estaba bien, sin saber que él la había estado observando todo ese tiempo. Cerró el libro y vio cómo ella se aproximaba.

Apartó la mano para hacerle hueco, y no se sorprendió cuando la vio vacilar.

-No voy a estar convenciéndote todo el tiempo.- aunque sus palabras eran gentiles, las maneras no lo eran. Ella cogió su mano, grande y cálida, y se sentó a su lado, el calor en su cara y orejas. Cuando él no dijo nada, ella preguntó, impaciente.

-¿Qué es?- su brazo la rodeó y la acercó a él, suspirando en silencio.

-Nada.

-[¿Está abrazándome y diciéndome que no es nada?]- intentó no decir palabras de protesta, pero nada venía a sus labios excepto pequeños sonidos incoherentes.

-Empieza a hacer frío.- su pecho vibró cuando habló. Ella no pudo parar el roce de sus piernas y el frío de sus dedos. Aquella noche haría más frío, estaban entrando en el invierno.

-Mm.- se apartó un poco y estudió su rostro.- Lo tendré en cuenta.- él la miró a través de sus ojos medio cerrados.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy cansada.- se había apartado un poco y estaba esperando a que él le dijera el "ok" para coger el futón enrollado. Sasuke suspiró, semi-incorporándose para que pudiera cogerlo.

-Bien, solo intentaba ser amable. Haz lo que quieras.- se cubrió con las mantas y se dejó caer dándole la espalda y pretendiendo dormirse.

Hinata se sintió mal al principio, sabía que se había comportado mal y que había empeorado su humor por lo que le había pasado a Hagane, pero ella no sabía por qué estaba disgustada con Sasuke por haberle dicho que no eran amigos. Eran sus asuntos, los amigos eran de cada persona y era una cosa complicada, pero eso no quitaba que se preocupara o que quizás algo como aquello le pasara pronto. Pasaba mucho tiempo con gente distinta, pero si ella se sentía mal o no, era cosa suya, no de Sasuke.

Pero ahora estaba disgustada porque había rechazado aquella rara muestra de aprecio por parte del moreno. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, seguramente pensando que él la usaba como hacía con el resto de la gente, poniendo distancias para protegerse a sí mismo de heridas emocionales, como había hecho con su hermano.

Incluso había puesto a un lado a Kei en muchas ocasiones, pero quizás seguían siendo amigos por el carácter de Kei...

Sonrió para sí y se metió bajo las frías mantas, soplando ligeramente y exhalando entre sus palmas. Lo cierto es que Sasuke era una buena persona, muy dentro de él. Tras las máscaras, tras las dudas... Si él no tenía dudas, era una persona muy dulce.

Quizás la única diferencia entre ellos era que Hinata tenía esperanza por la gente que ella denominaba 'amigos' mientras que Sasuke no esperaba nada de nadie.

[b]continuará...[/b]


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE

Siseó en silencio y apretó la mandíbula, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y respirando profundamente.

-¿Quieres parar?- le preguntó Hinata.

-Sí...- descansó su cuerpo sobre su codo y miró cómo la joven lo sujetaba para que no se esforzara demasiado. Había estado moviéndose, experimentando, y notó cómo ella sonreía ante eso.- Puedo caminar solo, no hay problema.- solo necesitaba sujetarse contra las paredes...

-Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo.- afirmó. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta (o cola de caballo), pero algunas hebras se escapaban por su rostro. Había humedad en aquella casa, porque había estado lloviendo desde la tarde anterior sin parar.- Me pregunto si Hagane-san se habrá despertado...- había pasado una semana desde entonces. EStaba fuera de peligro, pero necesitaban tenerlo bajo observación para estar seguros de ello. Sasuke suspiró y bebió de la botella de agua.

-Quién sabe...- miró cómo ella estaba analizando su pierna herida con el Byakugan. Puso la botella en el suelo y suspiró de nuevo.- Deberíamos tener una estufa, hará frío esta noche.

Hinata podría haberse reído sobre aquella afirmación si no fuera cierto. Allí, Sasuke estaba hablando sobre los aparatos de calor y frío cuando solo iba en pantalones cortos, y ella con una delgada camiseta de algodón y unos pantalones de pijama. Los dos se habían retirado el pelo, desesperados por la molestia de que se les pegara a la cara. Pero aquella noche tendría que tener valor suficiente para meterse entre las mantas frías y darse calor a sí misma o podría coger demasiado frío...

Estaba un poco sorprendida de que él no hubiera sugerido que durmieran juntos, y estaba segura de que, siendo un chico, le hubiera dicho que 'le diera calor' con la intención de reírse de ella.

Sonrió y se levantó, poniendo algún mechón rebelde de su cabello tras la oreja.

-Todavía es por la tarde, la mayoría de las tiendas estarán cerradas por la tormenta.- para asegurarse, miró a través de la distancia.- "Cerrada por la tormenta"- estaba en lo cierto. Sasuke miró por la ventana, era difícil poder decir la hora que era. El tiempo siempre era el mismo, oscuro y nublado con un toque púrpura cuando anochecía y naranja cuando amanecía...- ¿Quieres comer algo?

Se dirigió hacia el frigorífico a por un yogur, y como no escuchó respuesta de Sasuke, supuso que declinaba la oferta. Se volvió hacia la mesa con una cuchara en la mano.

Otro relámpago, el tiempo era peligroso ahí afuera.

Sasuke se puso una camiseta y se preguntó por qué Kei no les había ido a visitar todavía. No es que estuviera esperándolo, solo que era el tipo de atmósfera que solía interrumpir, en todo momento.

"Está inusualmente cómoda, vestida con pantalones cortos, caminando por donde quiere como si fuera la dueña del lugar... Es divertido ver algo así"

Aquello hacía que se sintiera tranquilo, en paz, como si ella no le tratara como a un extraño. Se había sentado a unos pasos de él, dándole la espalda y con un libro abierto, la cuchara tocando suavemente su labio superior. Seguramente estaba distraída con aquel libro de nuevo, olvidándose de que estaba comiendo.

"O quizás simplemente me está ignorando..."

Frunció el ceño.

Odiaba aburrirse, odiaba tener demasiado tiempo libre o no tener nada que hacer. Si pudiera correr, podría salir a la calle y entrenar bajo la lluvia, o sentarse en una posición más cómoda para meditar.

Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía más tiempo entre sus manos del que necesitaba, y se encontraba pensando en [b]ella[/b] más de lo que solía hacer.

Sin ningún preaviso, las luces se fueron, el frigorífico se paró y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo fuera se hizo más audible en el silencio.

-Oh, genial...- mucho mejor para las actividades del hogar...

-Ah...- había ido a meter la cuchara en el yogur, y el libro se cayó al suelo.- Se ha ido la luz.

-¿Qué hora es?- su voz viajó a través de la oscuridad.

-El sol aún no se ha ido.- se acercó hacia él como si lo único que pudiera tocar fuera un lado de la cama.- Espero que esto no dure demasiado...

Había activado su Byakugan durante un momento, no como si pudiera ver en la oscuridad con él, solo que sino se sentía incómoda estando a oscuras con él. Sabía que no podía moverse, que podía dejarlo solo sin nada que pudiera hacerla sentir mal, pero desde que vivía con aquel chico aquel tipo de cosas no la asustaban tanto como antes.

-Esto...- dijo cuando el silencio duró demasiado.- ¿En qué estás pensando?- Sasuke no dijo nada durante un largo momento.

-Si hay algo en el frigorífico que no quieres que se ponga malo... Deberíamos comerlo.- por alguna razón, su respuesta realista le disgustó.

-Ah... hay pescado...- podrían comerlo hoy en una hora o dos...

-¿Tenemos velas?- iba palpando la pared, hasta sentarse en el suelo porque estaba demasiado oscuro, no por otra razón.

-Um... creo que tengo... unas pocas con olores.- la joven se levantó, tocando las paredes para orientarse, golpeándose el pie con una esquina.- EStoy aquí... ahh...- como si fuera un ciego que no podía ver nada más que los poros de chakra de sus manos, cogió una pequeña caja.- ¿Vainilla o limón?- si su memoria no recordaba mal, esas eran las únicas que no había gastado todavía...

-No me importa, tráelas aquí.- ¿A quién le importaría el olor en medio de la oscuridad? Una vez ella estuvo sentada a su lado, hizo unos cuantos sellos y una pequeña llama de fuego salió de su boca, prendiendo la llama. La esencia a menta y azúcar llenó la habitación en un minuto. Hinata se sintió un poco turbada por su error.

-Pensé que... había acabado... estas...- pero a Sasuke no le importaba, era un olor agradable, y lo mejor era que al menos podía ver algo.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, y el frigorífico volvió a funcionar.

Cerraron los ojos e hicieron incoherentes sonidos.

-Mierda.- gruñó, frotándose los ojos adoloridos. Durante un momento, Hinata parpadeó y miró als luces, hasta asegurarse de que no volverían a irse.

-Es impresionante el poder que tienen las tormentas.- miró hacia abajo y las apagó de un soplido. Como si la esencia de ellas estuviera entre los dos, se quedó parada, pero se figuró que Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que se sentaba y se relajaba con esas 'cosas de chicas'...- Será mejor que... las guarde en el cajón.- Sasuke se volvió a mirarla, y después hacia las velas de colores.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué...- las luces volvieron a parpadear durante un momento antes de irse por completo de nuevo, la lluvia caía con más dureza sobre el asfalto.- Puff...- Hinata se encontró a sí misma sonriendo, como si pensara que era un verdadero inconveniente para ellos.

-¿Querrías pescado para cenar?- cogió una vela pequeña entre las palmas de sus manos y la utilizó para guiarse hacia la cocina.

-Parece ser que mi opinión no importa.- no dijo nada cuando la escuchó reírse levemente. Una risa suave, más como si fuera una larga exhalación que no había escuchado antes. Agarró la otra vela y empezó a forcejear para levantarse, haciendo que su brazo se quejara e intentando no apoyar demasiado peso sobre la pierna herida.

Incluso moverse de una habitación a otra le era difícil, y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en la mesa de la cocina respirando dificultosamente. El pequeño fuego llameaba cuando se movía para sentarse en mitad de la mesa, y el olor a menta llenó la habitación.

Dejó la vela en mitad de la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mareda, los sueños de llamas y lluvia, y sus dedos sobre su piel abrumaban su cabeza. La joven le preguntó cuando puso los platos sobre la mesa:

-¿Te has dormido?

-Mm, no...- tragó saliva y miró las piezas de verdura en un plato y un trozo de pescado y arroz frío en otro.

-Perdona porque esté todo frío.- susurró, avergonzada. Había planeado coger algo caliente pero se había dado cuenta de que, estando él tan cansado, lo mejor era una cena rápida y que se echara a dormir. Sus sueños habían sido irregulares incluso cuando abandonó el hosptial, y no había escuchado que él se levantara y entrenara, incluso los días que dormía durante mucho tiempo.

Con aquella luz tan suave, uno hubiera podido malinterpretar la escena, pensando que era una romántica pareja teniendo una romántica cena. Lo hubiera hecho aún con el silencio latente en la habitación.

Puso el tazón de arroz sobre la mesa tras un momento, habiéndose comido solamente la mitad, sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-Parece que no volverá la luz durante un rato.- con eso, empezó a caminar hacia la habitación, poniendo la vela al lado de su cama y metiéndose bajo las sábanas.

La joven suspiró en silencio y apagó las velas de la mesa, haciendo que la casa quedara a oscuras. Tocando la mesa y después las paredes, empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la habitación, con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.

Sasuke estaba luchando con algún ninja cuyo nombre no conocía cuando algo frío tocó su espalda, y se volvió para defenderse, dándose cuenta de que estaba despierto. La miró, su cuerpo tenso y sudoroso, con frío bajo la camiseta.

-¿Hinata?- su respuesta fue un leve suspiro, y apretó más su frente contra su espalda. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, figurándose que probablemente sería otro sueño. Pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que estaban tocando su pierna unos pies fríos, y que unos dedos delgados agarraban su camiseta, y eran reales.- ¿Qué pasa?- se incorporó un poco sobre el codo, intentando darse la vuelta para mirarla, incluso en la oscuridad.

-Nn... Nada.- respiraba con dificultad, era evidente en su voz.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó, con una ceja enarcada automáticamente. Le contestó con otro "hn" y una afirmación contra su camiseta. Demasiado somnoliento como para pensar en aquello, extendió un poco de manta para taparla y volvió a echarse para dormir, con el bello erizado de las piernas por el frío.

Se despertó un poco después, una batalla en su cabeza entre su cuerpo físico y el mental. Uno votaba por estar caliente y cómodo en aquella cama aquella mañana de invierno, mientras el otro protestaba por no comportarse como un verdadero guerrero y empezar a entrenar en ese momento, hiciera frío o no. Durante un momento estuvo debatiendo entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad. Intentó mover su brazo pero no lo consiguió, e instintivamente se volvió para mirar qué le detenía.

Con la mirada desenfocada y somnolienta, estudió la figura de una persona que dormía en la misma cama que él, e instantáneamente entró en pánico.

"Oh, mierda, una persona, una chica, seguro... ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Está despierta? Debería irme antes de que se levantara..." Parpadeó rápidamente, reordenando sus pensamientos e intentando recordar qué había hecho la noche anterior. "Me metí en la cama, estaba muy oscuro, puse una vela al lado, estaba solo en la cama..."

Nada parecía haber salido mal, pero había una chica en su cama, así que algo había tenido que pasar.

Se frotó los ojos y miró hacia abajo de nuevo, viendo cómo respiraba profundamente, las manos cubriéndole la cara.

"Ah... solo es Hinata..."

Había estado conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta, y exhaló lentamente, como un suspiro, descansando la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo. Su respiración ligera chocaba contra su camiseta, y sus cejas se fueron relajando. Tocó con su mano la frente de la joven y la notó relativamente cálida, no tenía fiebre.

"Quizás fue solo un mal sueño..."

Tenía el pelo revuelto por haber dormido, y un calor fue inundando su pecho al ver sus ojos rojos enmarcando su pálido rostro. Entreabriendo los ojos, estudió el rostro masculino, en silencio, calmada.

Un músculo de su pierna le pinchó, adolorido, pero intentó relajarse para no asustarla y que entrara de nuevo en pánico. Odiaba despertarse al lado de otra persona, de cualquier persona. Odiaba esperar, era precipitado, odiaba hablar, odiaba los inevitables malentendidos, pero lo que más odiaba era que alguien discutiera con él por las mañanas.

Teniendo aquellos cambios de humor cuando se despertaba... no era una buena compañía.

Los pensamientos fluían con rapidez en su cabeza, pero pararon en el instante que ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó caer las lágrimas sobre la almohada. Sus finos dedos agarraron frágilmente su camiseta, e intentó esconder la cabeza en su pecho, sorprendiéndole.

-¿Un mal sueño?- le preguntó, con voz ronca, y descansó una mano sobre su cabeza. Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Tengo frío.

Sasuke sabía que no estaría llorando porque tenía frío, pero no tenía paciencia suficiente como para persuadirla de que le contara lo que le pasaba, así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. No volvería a dormirse, pero aquellas respiraciones rápidas y los sollozos, cada vez menores, hacían algo difícil ignorar la posibilidad de que algo malo le estuviera pasando.

"Puede que tenga fiebre" meditó. "Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado durmiendo sin mantas por no dejarle su futón..." se sintió culpable, por no haber comprado una estufa antes, o asegurarse de que se abrigara lo suficiente como para no coger frío.

Se lo había dicho en una ocasión, pero estaba demasiado somnoliento como para recordar si había sido real o lo había dicho en sueños.

Tras un rato, se convenció a sí mismo de levantarse, poniendo una almohada en su lugar por si acaso ella se daba cuenta de su ausencia. Caminó hasta la cocina a por alguna medicina que la ayudara. Vio la crema que solía ponerle en la pierna y que llevaba en ese momento, pero le molestaba ese dolor, que le recorría por la espina dorsal...

Cogió un bote con pastillas y un vaso de agua, caminando lentamente hacia la habitación, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía más manos para poder despertarla para que tomara aquello.

-Hinata.- la llamó varias veces, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos un momento, dándose la vuelta para dormir, ignorándolo completamente. Un músculo debajo de su ojo vibró por aquello, y se encontró a sí mismo gateando hasta la otra parte del futón donde estaba ella. Se apoyó sobre su rodilla y la cogió en brazos, poniendo el vaso de agua en sus labios.

La joven bebió forzadamente, sus labios pálidos poniéndose rojos instantáneamente.

Como si haberse levantado para Hinata hubiera sido un esfuerzo enorme, abrazó al moreno por la cintura y volvió a caer rendida en el sueño, atrayéndolo hacia sí para que le diera algo de calor.

Intentó que no rechinaran sus dientes por aquel acto, y se preguntó si ella recordaría haberlo abrazado de esa manera. Con una mano en su hombro, lo único que podía hacer era echarse con ella. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la morena.

Hinata se despertó con un retumbo en su mente. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían.

"Incluso mi pelo me duele..."

Abrió un ojo un momento, demasiado cansada incluso para mover la cabeza, y estudió su alrededor. Sasuke no estaba en ninguna parte, y olía a algo en la habitación. Su garganta estaba seca, no importaba lo que le costara hablar o intentar sacar una sola palabra que llamara la atención del chico, dondequiera que estuviera.

Unas pisadas fuertes se escuchaban cerca de ella. Sasuke dijo algo que no pudo entender y luego se colocó a su lado, y un olor a sopa de especias llenó la habitación.

-Ey, levanta.- su voz corrió por su cabeza, dolorosa, y cerró los ojos levemente, intentando acallar ese ruido.- Levanta.

-[¿Por qué me está torturando? Solo déjame sola...]- algo cálido tocó sus labios y la joven tragó, abriendo los ojos fieramente.- Uhh...- abrió la boca, dándose cuenta de que era una cuchara con arroz. Avergonzada y exhausta, su cara se tornó completamente roja, pero empezó a llenarse de fuerza después de unas cuantas cucharadas de sopa. Seguía respirando con dificultad, y todo su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, pero no quería sentarse sobre él o que siguiera dándole de comer... y al mismo tiempo, estaba agradecida por lo que hacía Sasuke. Hinata se cubrió con las mantas y bebió lo poco que quedaba de sopa, mirando a su salvador dejando el tazón en el suelo.- [¿Es la primera vez que como su comida?]- sus pensamientos eran borrosos, pero sentía un calor inexplicable por ese pensamiento. Sasuke estudiaba sus movimientos al comer, agradecido de que ella comiera aquella sopa horrible sin ni una sola palabra de reproche.

-[Seguramente está demasiado cansada como para decir cualquier cosa] ¿Tienes frío?- susurró, moviéndose un poco. Tenía la pierna cansada.- En la cama.- había estado durmiendo a su lado después de todo, seguramente hubiera cogido algo... Al rato, ella afirmó, con la cara ligeramente roja.

-Per... Perdona...

-No te disculpes.- se acercó a ella, cogiendo algunos trozos de zanahoria que ella había apartado, metiéndoselos en la boca.- Duerme lo que necesites.

-Mm, estoy... bien...- movió la cabeza, convencida de estaría bien en poco tiempo.

-Ni siquiera puedes hablar.- la miró a los ojos.- Todavía está lloviendo, y no hay electricidad.- la joven asintió lentamente, los ojos semiabiertos.- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- le preguntó en el silencio, sin mirarla.

-¿Eh? ¿Llorando?

-Estabas llorando hacía unas pocas horas. [Y abrazándome, y agarrando mi camiseta, y haciendo que me sintiera... confuso por ello.]- Hinata parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

-No... lo recuerdo...- enarcó una ceja sorprendido, ¿había estado preocupándose por nada?

-Oh... Entonces olvídalo. Duerme.- apartó el tazón, demasiado cansado como para volver a ir hasta la cocina.

No mucho tiempo después, Hinata había vuelto a dormirse profundamente, y Sasuke se encontraba a sí mismo mirándola fijamente. Movió la cabeza negativamente al darse cuenta de su comportamiento, cogiendo un libro, intentando aparentar que leía.

Unas horas después, alguien golpeó su puerta, y el Uchiha no tuvo que moverse para saber quien era.

-Katsuma.- caminó hasta allí, abriéndola, dejando que el aire frío se estampara de lleno en su cara.

-Hola, tengo buenas y malas noticias.- siseó Kei, soplando entres sus dedos, sonriendo un poco.

-Las malas.

-Eres un pesimista, ¿eh?- Kei puso los ojos en blanco.- Bueno, he oído, que el generador de energía de nuestros dormitorios se ha roto. Están intentando arreglarlo, o al menos eso creo.- esperó un momento antes de seguir hablando.- Pero bueno, las buenas noticias... y por las que he venido... Conozco a un trabajador del hospital, a quien le ha dicho una enfermera...

-Dilo.- Sasuke frunció el ceño, el aire seguía dándole en la cara.

-Que otra enfermera le... Bueno, lo que sea, ¡Tanaka se ha despertado! Todavía no se le puede visitar, y han dicho que es confidencial, pero parece que tiene muchas cosas que explicar antes de poder ver a otra gente.- volvió a soplar entre sus manos para insuflarse calor.- Me estoy congelando, ¿por qué demonios se supone que nos dejan pasar una noche tan fría...?- sonrió a su amigo, que seguía mirándolo serio en respuesta.- Pero no importa mucho cuando tienes pareja, ¿eh?

-Vete de aquí.- gruñó Sasuke, empezando a cerrar la puerta, antes de que escuchara un montón de comentarios al otro lado del tipo "Oh, ¡qué tímido!" por parte de su compañero. Se acercó a coger una manta, encontrándose a Hinata mirándole por debajo de las suyas, su cuerpo relajado como si siguiera durmiendo.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó en silencio.

-[Para alguien que tiene el Byakugan, nunca entenderé cómo puede preguntar...]Katsuma.- se acercó a ella con una manta sobre sus hombros, tenía los dedos helados.- Ha dicho que podemos estar sin electricidad un tiempo.- ella cerró los ojos un momento, antes de afirmar y estudiar el rostro del moreno. Seguramente seguía cansada y con fiebre porque sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes, y porque apenas se movía.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Hm?

-Cuando todo estaba oscuro...- paró, y él se dio cuenta de lo que ella intentaba decirle.- Tú... volviste...- suspiró, moviendo las manos bajo las mantas para darse calor.

-[¿Volví para ver quien era? ¿Volví para encontrar a Orochimaru?] Nunca he cambiado lo que he sido. [Lo hice, en muchos sentidos, pero no lo voy a admitir]- Sasuke la miró, echándose a su lado y cubriéndose con las mantas, deseando que ella se acercara a él.- Ahora es mi turno.- sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y sus labios completamente rojos, no podía asegurar si se trataba de frío o estaba avergonzada.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué deseas?- tras un instante, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Calor.- esperando aquello, se explicó un poco más.

-Me refiero a lo que más deseas en este mundo.- Hinata estudió a su compañero durante un largo momento, parpadeando ocasionalmente.- [Quiero besarte...]

-Hm... Supongo que nada.- apretó sus labios.

-¿No quieres nada?- le preguntó, incrédulo. Seguramente sí quisiera algo. Amor o tener hijos, o una casa en el mar, ver a su familia... Tenía que querer [i]algo[/i]. La joven forzó una pequeña sonrisa, dibujando algo en su mano bajo las sábanas.

-Soy cuidadosa con... lo que deseo.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, suspirando en silencio.

Hinata sabía que no estaba contento con aquella respuesta, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que deseaba exactamente de todo aquel mundo, aunque justo en ese momento, sentía como si lo único que importara era aquel brazo a su alrededor.

Tocó con la punta de los dedos la camiseta del Uchiha, levemente, y después cerró los ojos, intentando apaciguar el dolor de cabeza y el frío.

Sasuke estaba en la habitación, oliendo el ambiente, como si hubiera sopa y especias, y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿No has olvidado tomar duchas?- preguntó mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla. Se había lavado el pelo, sabiendo que Hinata se negaría a ayudarle a bañarse como él quería. Despues de todo, la última vez lo había llamado una "horrible experiencia"... La joven sonrió y llenó un bol con arroz.

-Solo quería darte tu propio espacio.

-Mi propio generador quizás...- cogió una verdura y se la comió.

La electricidad había vuelto y parecía que no volvería a irse, desde que las tormentas habían parado hacía unas semanas, y ahora lo único que cubría aquella tierra era la niebla, pero solo Dios sabía cuándo sería el próximo apagón.

Masticó lentamente, mirando cómo la joven tenía la vista perdida y agarraba una pierna contra ella. El emplaste de su pierna empezaba a ponerse sucio y gris, y se caía en algunas zonas. Tenía algunos papeles que debía leer pero no sabía por dónde cogerlos, Kei necesitaba algunas lecciones de gramática...

Sasuke agarró sus pies, experimentando, y miró el rostro de la joven, enmarcado en una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?- dejó un trozo de tomate en su ensalada.

-Recuperándose, es frustrante que se rompa.

-Te darán el alta dentro de una semana o dos, ¿no?- la joven estudió el rostro del moreno, los ojos blancos, curiosos.

-Mm... [Esperemos que el doctor esté de acuerdo, necesito poder levantarme y correr pronto...]- de repente, un ruidoso golpeteo estalló en la puerta de entrada, y Hinata corrió para ponerse bien las ropas y abrir la puerta. Al otro lado, Kei estaba sonrojado, respiraba costosamente y el sudor caía por su frente.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Sono va a hacer su labor!- la joven iba a felicitarle, pero la expresión de su cara no era exactamente feliz.

-¿Qué... qué va mal?- el negó con la cabeza y esperó un segundo antes de volver a respirar, agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

-Es su primera vez, y es muy difícil... pero el doctor ha dicho que necesita atención especial y todo irá bien, pero yo estoy preocupado por si estará bien o no...- Sasuke caminó hasta la entrada, habiendo escuchado el final de la conversación. Apareció con una ceja enarcada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-¡No sabía adónde ir!- agitó los brazos en el aire.- Dijeron que no me necesitaban más! ¡Es mi mujer y el bebe lloraba mucho!- se agarró la cabeza.- Y he olvidado mi paraguas...- con el corazón suave, Hinata le invitó a entrar y le llenó un tazón de arroz con salsa, sin pensar.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?- le preguntó, nerviosa, deseando no entrar en un campo minado.

-Ella está bien, pero las cosas se aceleraron y me encontré esperando en el pasillo...- masticó, enfadado.- Y aquel lugar estaba lleno de gente que solo estaba esperando! ¡Me estaba poniendo nervioso de ver a mi querida gritar y chillar!- tragó saliva.- Por eso vine aquí, os conozco, chicos, y es un buen lugar para estar en paz y tranquilidad.- sonrió. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-[Bueno, en eso está en lo cierto, no solemos hablar mucho, a diferencia de cierta persona...]

-¡Está delicioso!- comentó entre dos bocados.- ¡Eres una chef maravillosa!

-Gracias...- asintió, con timidez.

-Chicos, ¿podéis venir conmigo después? No creo que pueda volver allí yo solo...- podía tener algo de más sentido si preguntara aquello para no ir solo de nuevo a la guarida del dragón, en vez de a la planta de maternidad...- Conozco a Sono-chan, y seguramente esté con mal humor y no quiera...- Hinata y Sasuke se miraron. Y Kei miró a Hinata, esperanzado.- ¡Ella nunca diría o haría algo malo contra ti!- dejó el tazón vacío sobre la mesa.- ¡Más razones para venir conmigo!

-No voy a ir a un hospital para bebés.- contestó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos para dar más énfasis.

-¿Por qué?

-Odio a los niños.

-¿Por qué?

-Son molestos.

-¿Por qué?- Sasuke lo miró fríamente.- ¿Qué? ¿Vosotros dos no queréis tener bebés?- los miró con la boca y ojos abiertos, sin creérselo. Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero Sasuke fue, como siempre, frío en su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?- Kei agarró a Sasuke de la camiseta.- ¡Vosotros dos tendríais niños preciosos!- frunció el ceño.- Yo quiero ver a mis propios bebés...- se volvió cómicamente y se sentó en el suelo, dibujando líneas en el suelo con el dedo. Sasuke iba a golpearle en la cabeza por sus tonterías, pero Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos con su pregunta.

-¿Bebés?- Kei se volvió para mirarlos.

-Sí, ha tenido gemelos... ¿No lo sabiais?

Hubo un largo momento en el que todo estuvo en silencio y donde los tres solamente se miraron los unos a los otros.

Sono estaba durmiendo, y a cada lado de su cama había un bebé durmiendo en sus respectivas cunas. Hinata dejó la cesta con regalos en el suelo, y un ramo de flores en una mesa. Los bebés eran muy hermosos, y su corazón empezó latió con fuerza al acordarse de su madre.

Kei abrió la puerta y la cerró sin hacer ruido, sonriendo.

-¿Bonitos, verdad?- susurró. Hinata asintió y se volvió a asomar a una cuna, estudiando la pequeña carita redonda, recordándole a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Habéis pensado en nombres?- el padre negó con la cabeza y sonrió con cariño a su mujer, quitándole el cabello de la frente con suavidad.

-Todavía no.- Sono abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Cariño?

-Estoy aquí.- sonrió, cogiendo su mano.- Eres increíble, cielo, ¡has traído al mundo unos niños preciosos!- La mujer frunció el ceño.

-[i]Traer[/i] no es lo más adecuado para decir..- suspiró, sentándose un poco sobre las almohadas.- Intenta apartar esto...- Hinata se movió ligeramente, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de su presencia.- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Estás aquí! Oh, dios mío, qué vergüenza.- Sono intentó peinarse un poco el cabello con los dedos, alisándolo.- No tengas niños, es una tortura.- sonrió.- ¿Y dónde está tu [i]marido[/i]?- Kei carraspeó, un poco incómodo.

-Ah, ya sabes, se ha roto una pierna...

-Sí, de acuerdo, seguramente odie los niños.- aclaró ella.

-Eh, algo así...- se pasó una mano por la frente, intentando pensar en cómo cambiar de tema.- ¿Estás bien ahora?

-¡No podía estar mejor! ¡Pero dos es demasiado!- hizo una mueca hacia Hinata.- ¡Sé que tendré que pedir toda la ayuda que pueda!- Hinata apartó la mirada, incómoda.

-Yo... yo no sé... cómo cuidar niños...- su hermana siempre había sido la que cuidara de otros, y todo lo que sabía del cuidado de niños era por lo que había leído en los libros...

-¡Aprenderás!- sonrió encantada.- Bien, no podré irme hasta dentro de dos semanas, así que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en ello!

-No sé...- tocó gentilmente la carita del que estaba a su lado. La sensibilidad del pequeño ante el tacto hizo que se despertara, empezando a llorar en el mismo instante. Hinata se sintió culpable por haberlo despertado, se quedó tan quieto cuando Sono lo cogió de la cuna y empezó a mecerlo con amor...

-Ya sabes, he tenido dos hermanos gemelos, así que estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.- sonrió.- la única diferencia es que esos dos tenían su propia madre cuando tenían mal humor...- hizo otra mueca, divertida. El otro bebé despertó y empezó a llorar también, ruidoso como su hermano.

Hinata no pudo estar mucho tiempo más por allí, el ruido y el nerviosismo vibrando a su alrededor era demasiado para ella. Empezó a pensar lo que sería todo aquel ruido en todas las habitaciones, y se preguntó si sería siempre así en esa parte del hospital.

Por supuesto, Sasuke seguramente se hubiera esperado aquella atmósfera tan incómoda y por eso había decidido no ir desde el principio. Sin embargo, Sono se había disgustado un poco cuando no lo había visto, aunque siempre lo mirara con miradas duras y malas impresiones, querría haber visto que acudía.

Un montón de gente se preocupaba por él, si solo pudiera volverse a mirarles...

Sonrió para sí misma y abrió la puerta, el frío la recorrió por completo y abrió el paraguas. "¿Por cuánto tiempo durará esto? ¿La paz, los amigos... y la falsa familia?"

Por alguna razón, aquellos días... El hecho de pensar que dormir a su lado no era tan intimidante como había sido hacía unos meses, el hecho de que el tiempo fuera tan extremadamente frío como que ayudara a aquello... Y también, no estar siempre nerviosa al estar en la misma habitación que él, no haber tosido sangre durante tanto tiempo... Era una buena señal.

Comer con él, mantener conversaciones casuales, discutir un poco de cosas sin importancia... Se sentía algo tan normal...

"¿Es esto el verdadero amor? ¿O solamente estoy jugando a hacer mi parte?"

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda, y se apresuró a volver a casa.

Aquel día, Sasuke estaba de buen humor. Habían ido a ver a Sono al hospital, y después a una revisión de Sasuke, y podrían ayudar a Sono a volver a casa, un sitio más cómodo para ella. Bueno, era lo que pensaba Hinata...

-¿Piensas guardar la escayola por algún valor sentimental?- le preguntó el doctor con una ceja enarcada, preparando el equipo para cortar la escayola de la pierna del moreno.

-No.- miró el cuchillo cerca de su pequeño pie, justo debajo del pequeño dibujo que no recordaba haber visto antes.- [¿Lo escribió ayer?]- estaban también los kanjis mal hechos de Kei, y una carita sonriente de Sono, además de algún pequeño dibujo hecho por Tina, Yamada, y otra gente que le había ido a visitar mientras la llevaba puesta. Incluso Marta los había visitado una vez, diciendo que tenía que hacer un informe médico y que necesitaría otro mes de baja, y remarcó la mujer generosa que era, y que por eso se lo permitía. Lo que significaba... que sus vacaciones habían acabado el día anterior...-[Maldita sea]- el médico empezó con cuidado, y fue cortando todos los dibujos. Una vez se la quitó por completo, Sasuke miró su pierna, horrorizado por lo débil y delgada que se había quedado.- [Años de entrenamiento, y se queda así en solo unas semanas...]

-Parece que está mejor.- exclamó el médico, riéndose de su propio chiste y anotando algunas cosas en su cuadernillo. El joven tragó saliva en silencio.

-¿Puedo caminar sobre ella ahora?

-Por supuesto que no, la rehabilitación tiene que llevar un seguimiento.- lo miró.- Has hecho un buen trabajo con tu brazo, ahora empezaremos con tu pierna.- apretando los dientes, miró la pared del fondo, doblando su pie, evaluando el daño. Golpearon secamente la puerta, y Hinata asomó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Puedo... pasar?

-Sí.- contestó Sasuke, estudiando su expresión. Estaba sonriendo correctamente al doctor, y después, se puso pálida nada más ver su pierna.

-¿Estás... bien?- sus dedos tocaron sus labios, preocupada- ¿Te duele?

-No.- movió el hombro, pretendiendo aparentar que el dolor no existía, y que la falta de fuerza de su pierna tampoco existía.

-Deberías usar muletas para el principio, pero puede que tu brazo no lo soporte demasiado, así que intenta apoyar tu pierna todo lo que pedas.- el doctor les instruía con voz monótona, como debía soler hacer con todos sus pacientes.- Puedes llegar a tener un infierno durante unos meses, pero no tires la toalla, ves haciéndote a la idea de que de vez en cuando tendré que ir haciéndote alguna revisión, e intenta que no vuelva a pasarte de nuevo.- sonrió con cordialidad.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- Sasuke enarcó una ceja, aburrido por lo absurdo de la situación. El doctor enarcó las dos.

-Por supuesto...

Por un momento, Sasuke estuvo a punto de tirar la taza contra la pared y empezar a quemar toda la casa mediante su técnica de fuego.

-Haz callar a tus hijos, [i]por favor[/i]- gruñó, apretando los dientes al pronunciar aquella última palabra.

-Son niños, no reproductores de música.- Kei frunció el ceño mientras cogía a un niño con la cara completamente roja, intentando hacerle parar de llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Se parecen más a una sirena...- bebió el té frío y estudió el lugar. El apartamento de Katsuma estaba decorado con un montón de cosas para niños, flores y caritas sonrientes. La mesa de la cocina estaba repleta de bártulos sucios, entre los que había pañales, toallas... como si no tuvieran una mesa a parte para cambiarles... Odiaría volver a entrar en un tipo de dimensión otra vez...- Deberíamos irnos...- se dio media vuelta y miró a Hinata, sentada a su lado, sosteniendo a un bebé completamente callado entre sus brazos. Vio cómo la miraba, disculpándose, y meció al niño entre sus brazos.

-Perdona, solo un poco más, Sono vendrá pronto...- estaban esperando a que la nueva mamá saliera de tomarse un baño, para poder cuidar a sus hijos. Un poco después, escucharon sus sollozos en el baño, pero nadie se atrevía a entrar en aquel momento tan íntimo.

-Has dicho eso hace dos horas...- se acabó el té y lo dejo sobre la mesa.- ¿Tienes sake?- el hombre recién hecho padre negó con la cabeza.

-Tuve que tirarlo todo, podría bebérselo hasta morir si está muy disgustada.- intentó decir sin gritar, entre los chillidos de sus hijos.- No hace más que comer ese tipo de cosas.- señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa, llena de chocolatinas y patatas de bolsa. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su alrededor, con una pelota en su mano. Estudió al pequeño bebé que estaba entre los brazos de su mujer y se preguntó si él había sido tan pequeño. Sin nada más que hacer excepto llorar, aunque pudiera gastar una caja de pañuelos. ¿Por qué lloraba tanto? Su vida era fácil entonces. Pensándolo bien, lo único que necesitaba era comer y dormir, y así debía estar satisfecho. El niño tenía los ojos azul cielo, hoyuelos, y gritaba como Sono...

-¿Es una niña, eh?- Hinata asintió, mirándole a los ojos, con los suyos completamente abiertos.

-Dilo otra vez.- la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Es una niña?- Kei y Hinata se quedaron mirándole, sorprendidos. Los dos niños estaban completamente callados, con los ojos abiertos, y tras un momento de silencio, volvieron a llorar y a gritar.

-¡Di algo!- gritó Kei.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- le riñó, empezando a levantarse, quedándose completamente congelado a mitad de camino, al darse cuenta que los dos pequeños solo callaban cuando le escuchaban hablar. Por eso mismo, Kei y Hinata, con un niño en cada brazo, fueron tras él. Hinata llevaba un libro en la mano: "Actividad cultural en la villa de la Nieve". Poco después Sono salió del baño, oliendo a champú y mostrando una sonrisa aún cuando en su cara se notaba que había estado llorando.

-Perdonad, me ha costado demasiado tiempo.- cogió a su hija de los brazos de Hinata.- Es solo que he tenido un mal día...

-Está bien, lo entiendo.- acarició el pelo de su amiga y lo puso tras su oreja, sonriéndole. Sasuke dejó el libro en la mesa y se levantó. Sin decir una sola palabra empezó a caminar hasta la puerta con las cejas fruncidas. Hinata lo siguió poco después, sorprendiéndose de lo gracioso que estaba con aquella mueca de humillación en el rostro.- Intentaré venir y ayudarte de vez en cuando...- se despidió con cordialidad, echando de menos a sus amigos risueños, y siguió a su marido bajo la lluvia. Lo cogió un poco más adelante, y lo tapó con el paraguas.- No deberías ser... tan gruñón.- intentó reñirle mientras no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Con esa cara, lo dudo.- gruñó, cogiendo el paraguas de su mano y mirando hacia adelante. Ella apartó la mirada por la vergüenza, intentando quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Está lloviendo mucho hoy.- Sasuke gruñó de nuevo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, y poco después lo único que escucharon fue el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el paraguas y el suelo. Hinata sintió que su corazón se encogía.- ¡Aguanieve!- el Uchiha pudo haber gruñido, pudo haber chasquido la lengua, pero lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en un tiempo similar, agarrando la mano de ella, fría, bajo un viento helado, que le dejaba sin respiración y que le impedía reírse.

Llegaron a casa y cerraron la puerta, con pequeños trocitos de hielo pegados entre sus piernas. Hinata dio pequeños saltos para entrar en calor. Una vez dentro, el moreno apoyó su cuerpo en la puerta.

Hinata empezó a reírse en silencio, todavía agarrada a él sin notarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- le apartó el pelo y estudió su expresión de dolor y sus cejas fruncidas.

-Sí...- el joven tragó saliva, intentando olvidar el dolor de su pierna.- [Esta es la última vez que te romperás...]

-¿Puedes caminar?- le preguntó, al ver cómo el dolor se mostraba en el rostro pálido de su marido. La miró, y sin darse cuenta sintió que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Hinata. En ese momento, él no podía apartarse porque la pierna le dolía demasiado, y no podía alejarse de ella porque su otro brazo estaba entablillado sobre su pecho. Si se movía un poco, no estaba seguro si acabarían en alguna posición más envarazosa.

-[Pero su boca, su olor, sus dedos largos y delgados apartando mi pelo de mi cara...] Hermosa.- dijo en silencio, para quedarse completamente congelado segundos después, dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. La joven sonrió tímidamente, parpadeando con rapidez y poniendo su pequeña mano en el hombro del joven, mirándola como una distracción.- Quiero decir...- empezó, pensando a toda velocidad.- Antes... [No, espera, antes estaba agarrando un [b]bebé[/b], ¿es que soy idiota?]- parecía avergonzarle más a ella, se estaba mordiendo el labio y... de repente, colocó su otra mano en el otro hombro, rodeándole en un tímido abrazo.

-Gra... gracias, tú... tú eres muy... hermoso también.- Sasuke deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella no hubiera escuchado lo sonoramente que había tragado saliva, o cómo su corazón latía rápido contra sus costillas.

-Mm...- lamió sus labios, resecos, y deseó poder pasar una de sus manos por la cintura de la joven también... Poco después, Hinata se apartó lentamente, la cara completamente roja, y le ayudó con una pequeña disculpa.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?- negó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de nada, lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, incluso si solo era para ayudarle a llegar a la habitación.- Fue una sorpresa cuando... a los niños les gustó tu voz.- Hinata intentó suavizar aquella situación, tenía un brillo en sus ojos, como si a él le ayudara a volver a la realidad, y a no quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Fue molesto.- gruñó él, apoyándose en la mesita de la entrada, tirando algunas piezas de un juego de ajedrez.

-Oh...- miró su mano, y lentamente empezó a mirar las fichas blancas, preguntándose si lo que él quería era estar solo.- Esto... iré a hacer té.

-Juguemos. [El té puede esperar]

En ocasiones como esta, Hinata no sabía qué decirle, por si él decidía encerrarse en sí mismo de nuevo, pensar en sus cosas y no decírselas a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Aquellas situaciones eran las más difíciles para la joven Hyuuga, porque él decidía hacer las cosas a su manera, fueran buenas o malas.

En silencio, empezó a recoger las piezas que se habían caído y las puso en su sitio, esperando que él acabara de colocar las blancas. Nunca le había dejado ayudarle o le había dicho que hicieran cosas de ese tipo juntos, y ella no quería herir su orgullo si se ofrecía.

Era un chico orgulloso, demasiado, y a veces la hería en el peor de los casos por ese motivo.

Era irónico que hubiera elegido las piezas blancas, contrataban con todo lo que conocía de él. Su carácter, su pasado, sus planes de futuro... incluso su apariencia externa, y el color de sus ojos. A Hinata no le importaba utilizar las piezas negras, era un juego después de todo, pero era más divertido mirar las cosas desde un punto de vista teórico.

-Tú primero.- le dijo él, tranquilo, crugiendo sus hombros y sus dedos fríos. La joven sonrió, empezando el juego en silencio, incluso si él fuera el que siempre había ganado.

Sasuke miró el tazón con cerezas que había en el centro de la mesa, para después dirigir su vista a la mujer que estaba frente a él, vestida cn una camiseta larga de color lila.

-¿Te ha pedido específicamente que la ayudes?- había enarcado una ceja, escéptico.

-Por supuesto que no.- dejó un tazón con pastelitos de chocolate en la mesa, frente a él, y fue a por alguna otra cosa.- Pero es bueno ayudar, ¿no?- si había odiado los dulces, caramelos, los pasteles de chocolate... hacía tiempo, definitivamente ya no los odiaba.

-¿Te ha invitado entonces?

-¡Por supuesto!- Hinata se sentó a su lado y cogió uno de los pasteles fríos.- Todo el mundo está contento por ellos, pero Sono está demasiado cansada para preparar todo para los invitados, así que por eso la estoy ayudando.- se explicó sin importarle parecer infantil. Sasuke cogió un trozo de pastel y lo olió, experimentando.

-Para eso la gente ha inventado las pastelerías...- algo en su interior le decía que era una mala idea que le dejara provar eso a los Katsuma. Hinata suspiró en silencio, dejando caer los hombros.

-¿Realmente no quieres que haga eso, no?

-[Ahh... esa [i]mirada[/i]...] No me importa, son cosas tuyas...- masticó, pensando y decidiendo que no era lo suficientemente dulce y que no había demasiado chocolate. Estaba perfecto, pero no quería comer más porque no le gustaba tener demasiado azúcar en el cuerpo. La joven sonrió feliz, los ojos brillantes, y cogió el bol donde estaban.

-¿Cómo está?- la miró fijamente, como si quisiera grabar esa imagen en su memoria. ¿Estaba esperando... su opinión?

-Mm... No está mal.- cogió una servilleta y se limpió los labios. Tenía talento cuando se trataba de comida, eso él lo sabía. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con el aroma, el gusto o la textura, o todo junto... ella era buena en eso. Vio cómo sonreía ampliamente por su respuesta, como si pensara que el "no está mal" era una opinión buena, como siempre con sus comidas.

-Tenemos mucho chocolate, es una buena forma de gastarlo.- se explicó.

-Tabletas de chocolate.- gruñó, levantándose.- ¿Cuándo irás?- la joven se volvió y decoró algunos pastelitos.

-Puede que por la noche, ¿quieres venir?

-[Como si tuviera otra opción...] Quizás.- abrió la puerta y respiró profundamente.

Era la hora de su dosis de ejercicio.

Después de cincuenta flexiones sobre un brazo, dejó caer su cuerpo de espaldas y miró el cuarto, recuperando el aliento. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y un aroma a té llenó la habitación.

-Entra.- se apoyó sobre un codo y la miró.- [Es hermosa...]- Hinata dejó dos tazas de té en el suelo, a unos pasos de él, y se acercó hasta llegar a su lado. Estaba famirializada con la rutina diaria de su entrenamiento y no le importaba utilizar su propio peso para ayudarle con sus sentadillas. Se había ruborizado las primeras veces que había cogido sus piernas durante las horas de ejercicio, pero por alguna razón, ahora era algo normal ayudarle a vestirse y llevar cosas a su alrededor, tan normal como cambiarle las vendas o poner la comida encima de la mesa. Estaba en silencio haciendo su labor, y solo paró cuando él gimió en la número treinta y cuatro, congelándose al mirarla, con sus ojos negros completamente abiertos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué llevas puesto?- parpadeó, el sharingan rotando lentamente. La joven miró hacia abajo, solo para asegurarse.

-¿Rosa...? [¿Se da cuenta ahora?]- la forma en que estaba mirando su camiseta hizo que se le encendiera la cara por el calor.- ¿Qué pasa?- cerró los brazos, ocultando parcialmente su cuerpo. Él movió la cabeza, negando con fuerza, y después se frotó los ojos con la otra mano.

-Creo... que estoy viendo cosas...- al principio había visto una luz pequeña, pero poco a poco empezó a dolerle y a quemarle. Se frotó los ojos, siseando con los dientes apretados.

-Déjame ver.- la joven le apartó el pelo con una mano, apartándole la otra de su cara para poder ver. Sasuke respiró profundamente, luchando contra el dolor mientras ella lo tocaba y abría con suavidad. La punzante luz de la habitación lo golpeó de lleno, y él se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, encorvándose sobre su propio cuerpo, desesperado por apagarla.- ¿Tienes... tienes algo dentro del ojo?- le preguntó, preocupada.

-No... [Espera... esto no es el suelo...]

-¿Quieres que te ponga una toalla caliente?

-No.- debería apartarse un poco de ella... o eso esperaba. Estaba más preocupado por dónde había apoyado la cabeza que del dolor que había sentido...

-No es la primera vez...- dijo ella.- Puede... puede que debas hablar con el doctor...- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, luchando con su orgullo para levantarse por sí mismo.

-No es nada...

-¿Es el Sharingan?

-No, no está activado.

-¿Eh? Pero sí lo está...- la miró, sorprendido, pero pronto cerró los ojos de nuevo al notar otra punzada de dolor.

-No puede ser, puedo controlarlo.- cuando ella no dijo nada, se preguntó si su sharingan lo estaba desobedeciendo o era por otra cosa, aunque sonara absurdo considerar otra posibilidad. Sintió la mano de la joven sobre su frente, y una sensación extraña sobre su pecho.- [Debería moverme, no soy un niño...]

-Puedo limpiarte el ojo, si quieres.- le ofreció.

-Mm... seguro. [No puedo abrir los ojos otra vez, mierda...] Pero apaga la luz.- no podía ver nada, pero sintió cómo se levantaba, escuchó el "click" cuando apagó las luces y el sonido del frigorífico abrirse y cerrarse.

Las manos de Hinata estaban frías, y él odiaba que le tocara con los dedos helados, pero no iba a decirle nada. La joven le aplicó con suavidad el líquido sobre el ojo, y el joven sintió cómo el agua fría le calmaba el dolor.

Era una sensación extraña, era...

Parpadeó rápidamente y miró hacia la habitación, parcialmente iluminada, las paredes al revés y los colores invertidos en algunos sitios.

-¿Estás bien?- estaba a su lado, y acarició su frente al ver su expresión confusa.- Deberías descansar... [Ha estado corriendo a lo largo del pueblo con los dos gennin toda la mañana, debe estar exhausto]

-[No puedo ver...]- sintió como si una roca muy pesada lo golpeaba en la boca del estómago. No podía ver bien... Su vista significaba todo para él, le hacía especial... y ahora no funcionaba como debía hacerlo.- [Oh, mierda...] Sí...- igual debía descansar... Sin cambiarse para ir a la cama, se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos, preocupado y exhausto, queriendo que no hubiera nada de luz.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer para ayudar, y odiaba sentirse inútil, así que se levantó y fue a hacer su cama. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Medio dormido, rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a la cama y se metió bajo las mantas, quedándose dormido profundamente. Hinata decidió abandonar la habitación y tomar un poco de té frío en la cocina. Golpearon en la puerta de forma familiar, y una mirada del Byakugan le dijo que era Hikari, la hija del embajador.

Abrió la puerta y la recibió con un abrazo húmedo de la lluvia. La niña estaba completamente mojada.

-Hikari-chan, ¿qué va mal?- le dijo preocupada, llevándole una toalla para que se secara. Hikari sollozó y se frotó las lágrimas de la cara.

-Me he... me he peleado con mi padre...- se tiró a los brazos de Hinata, que la abrazó tiernamente.- Yo no... no sabía donde ir.- la más mayor empezó a secarle el pelo con cuidado, tomándose un minuto para cerrar la puerta.

-No pasa nada...- una vez la chica de pelo castaño se había calmado un poco, se sentaron y ella aceptó una taza de té. Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos enrojecidos, como si fuera borracha.- Te traeré algo para que te vistas.- Hinata sonrió, amorosa, y se levantó para ir a la habitación, abriendo la puerta en silencio y cogiendo algunas ropas del armario. Sasuke no se había despertado, y cuando ella cerró la puerta tras ella, suspiró porque no notara que estaba esperándole. La cocina estaba fría en comparación con la habitación, donde tenían una estufa, pero Hikari se cambió allí, demasiado ausente para que le importara algo. Hinata intentó aparentar estar ocupada con algunas cosas de la cocina. Incluso si las dos eran chicas, se sentía incómoda al mirar el cuerpo de otra persona.

-¿Está bien si me quedo aquí esta noche?- preguntó la niña, con la voz a punto de estallar en llanto de nuevo. Sin poder decir "no", Hinata asintió con la cabeza y agarró la mano de la jovencita.

-¿No se preocupará tu padre?- la otra gimió violentamente.

-Él nunca se preocupa.

-[Oh, seguramente esté en la edad rebelde...] ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No quiero hablar... de eso, por favor...- unas lágrimas frescas llenaron sus ojos, e intentó que no se notaran.

-Está bien.- apretó su mano y sonrió, pensando preocupada si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.- ¿Quieres un pastel?

Sasuke se despertó con un gruñido del estómago, y su garganta seca. "Tengo hambre..." Dio media vuelta en la cama, sin recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse a Hinata escribiendo en la mesa o cocinando algo de arroz, tal como solía hacer siempre.

Su pelo era diferente, pero podía ser por las sombras, por la luz... Parpadeó rápidamente, intentando aclarar su visión nublada.

-¿Qué hora es?- empezó a caminar hacia el frigorífico, ayudándose de las paredes, hasta encontrar el electrodoméstico frío. La chica que estaba en la mesa habló, y su voz le resultó terriblemente familiar.

-Medianoche.- se volvió hacia ella, algo iba realmente mal. Sus ropas eran correctas, la figura general también.

-[No, espera, sus hombros son más pequeños...]- pelo castaño, piel bronceada, su olor era diferente, y su voz... su voz definitivamente era distinta a la de Hinata.- ¿Quién eres tú?- parpadeó, sentándose, intentando concentrar sus ojos tubios a la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa, preguntándose si es que había dormido en la casa equivocada. La niña sonrió con nerviosismo, tenía los labios húmedos y pálidos.

-Hikari...

-[Oh, es la chica que se me confesó en Konoha... Mierda] ¿Por qué estás aquí?- la pequeña estuvo callada unos instantes, para después bajar la mirada hacia sus manos, donde tenía los dedos enroscados.

-Yo... tuve una discusión con mi padre.- se sentía nerviosa, la forma en que la estaba mirando hacía que le sudaran las manos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sabiendo que aquella persona era a la que amaba.- Por eso vine aquí.

-¿Sabe que estás aquí?- frunció el ceño, le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Ella negó sin levantar la vista.- ¿Dónde está Hinata?- agradecida por el cambio de tema, contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ha dicho que tenía que ir a la casa de una vecina, donde había una fiesta. Dijo que habían tenido niños hacía poco, así que cogió algunos pastelillos para llevarles.- le ofreció uno.- Ha dejado alguno, por si quieres.

-Odio los dulces.- ahora que podía ver mejor, se dio cuenta de que la niña había perdido algo de peso desde la última vez que la vio.

-Oh...- Sasuke se levantó lentamente, le dolía la pierna al apoyarla en el suelo, y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación, decidiendo que dormir era mejor que esperar a Hinata en la misma habitación que aquella [i]niña[/i]. Cuando estaba casi en la puerta, ella se levantó y se la abrió, probablemente pensaba que había hecho algo bien.

-No necesito tu ayuda, solo vete a casa.- la cortó con frialdad, empezando a caminar hacia la cama, pero ella lo rodeó con los brazos, abrazándole, poniendo su cara contra la espalda del Uchiha.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- sonó como si fuera a llorar.- ¿No podrías ser un poco más amable?- tenía un brazo ocupado sosteniendo su peso sobre la pared, ¡y el de la niña también! Y el otro estaba apretado contra su pecho por culpa del abrazo. Contestó sin pensar.

-Déjame en paz.

-No sabes nada de mí, ¡nadie lo sabe!- se apartó de él solo para agarrar su brazo, mirándolo a la cara. Sasuke volvió la cabeza, con una mueca molesta pintada en su rostro, y se apoyó contra la puerta para intentar calmar el dolor de su pierna.

Hikari lo besó.

Fue vacío, nervioso, y la joven cerró los ojos, agarrando su camiseta con fuerza y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Sasuke pudo haber respondido, darle un primer beso que recordaría toda su vida, podría haber frustrado besos futuros, pero no lo hizo. No le interesaba besarla, y no quería darle esperanzas con él, o lo que fuera.

Miró a su alrededor por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando levantó la vista, Hinata estaba mirando a sus pies, con una expresión fantasmal en su cara.

Hikari se apartó de él y miró con desconcierto al moreno, notando que estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Se quedó helada cuando vio a [i]su mujer[/i] allí, parada, sin saber qué hacer.

Hinata levantó la vista, con un sonrojo casi invisible en sus mejillas, y sonrió, falsa, como una muñeca. Cerró la puerta y avanzó por la casa con pasos pequeños.

-Hola.- dejó una bolsa vacía en la mesa y volvió a mirarles.- ¿Queréis cenar?- Sasuke notó una punzada de dolor en su rostro, más cuando tragó saliva.

-[Lo ha visto...] Mm.- estudió sus movimientos, y algo se removía inquieto en su pecho. Quería decirle que no se preocupara por esa niña, que lo único que [b]él[/b] quería era besarla a [b]ella[/b] y arrancarle aquella sonrisa de muñeca china de la cara. Hikari, de repente ansiosa, se sentó en la mesa y declinó la oferta.

-No... Creo... creo que me iré a dormir...

-Oh, de acuerdo.- Hinata fue a la habitación, seguramente para preparar la cama, y solo paró cuando él la agarró de la cintura con su brazo. En un fluido movimiento, la puso contra la pared y descansó su codo al lado de su cabeza. No era su intención intimidarla, pero en ese momento, el constante dolor de su pierna... no le había dado otra opción, tenía que apoyarse de alguna manera para soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

-Lo que sea que hayas visto, yo no quería eso.- le dijo en un susurro. La joven apartó la mirada, los ojos tensos en una postura defensiva.

-Tú... tú no... tienes que explicarme... nada...- tartamudeó, nerviosa, mirando a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera él.

-[¿Qué significa que no tengo que explicarte nada? ¿Es que acaso no estás celosa ni un poco?] ¿Eh? [¿Estás bien con todo esto? ¡Qué demonios!]

-Está esperando.- intentó cambiar de tema, jugando con sus dedos, algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-[Debería estar enfadada por esto, pero no dice nada porque esa niña está aquí] ¿Te parece que me importa?- estuvo tentado a forzar un beso ahí, con ella, en ese momento, solo para probarle que no le importaba nada aquella niña, pero ella parecía no estar en una posición en el que fuera a creer lo que él dijera o hiciera.

Cuando Hinata estaba demasiado callada, y él se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para convencerla, se apartó de ella y avanzó hasta su cama, cerrando los ojos para intentar dormirse. No quería pensar sobre aquello, no quería escuchar siquiera la voz de aquella niña molesta cuando fuera a dormir.

Lo único que quería era dormir, maldita sea...

"Ella olía bien"

Medio dormido, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una mata de pelo que se le metía por la nariz, oliendo a lluvia y té.

"Ahora sí es el olor correcto"

Abrió los ojos un poco, doliéndole ligeramente por la luz mañanera que asomaba por la ventana. Hinata estaba dormida pacíficamente a su lado, con los dedos tocando su labio inferior y su rodilla rozando su pierna, ahora que se había vuelto hacia ella. Incluso si aquella escena fuera borrosa y vivida, como un sueño, levantó la cabeza para mirar al otro futón, viendo la cama deshecha y un papel sobre la almohada.

"Se ha ido... es una cría."

Un músculo bajo su ojo se tensó, y se preguntó si podría volver a dormir.

"He estado durmiendo demasiado estos días, ¿en qué clase de luchador me he convertido?"

Sí, siempre sentía culpa, no debía sentirse cómo si era un luchador, no debía comer demasiado para no ganar peso, no debía dormir como si fuera un oso hivernando.

En días como aquel, solo quería entrenar y hacer una vida normal como cualquier otra persona. Otros días, cuando no podía dormir por las pesadillas, entrenaba hasta llevar al límite a sus músculos y sus huesos, o acababa con fiebre, por haber hecho demasiado ejercicio, y se duchaba con agua fría para quitarla.

Pero despertarse al lado de aquella mujer, pensó, era algo que nunca se había planteado tener por delante de su hermano, y tenía que dejarlo atrás.

Suspiró en silencio y se levantó, notando el frío de la habitación y tapándola con cuidado. A mitad de camino, notó que la joven había abierto los ojos un poco, y miraba sus manos sin entender.

-Te has despertado- le dijo él, sonando más como una pregunta a una afirmación. Hinata parpadeó lentamente, asintiendo con suavidad, y bostezó, tapándose la boca con la mano.- ¿Tienes frío?- bajó su tono de voz y se medio echó, apoyándose sobre el codo. La joven cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.- [Seguramente quiera que la deje sola]- se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara, peinándose el pelo con los dedos por el camino. Volvió a la habitación para mirar por la ventana cómo el viento mecía los árboles.- El invierno está aquí.- se calentó las manos en la estufa, y se quedó mirando la nota que había encima de la cama con indiferencia.- Ha dejado una nota y se ha ido.- Cuando Hinata no respondió, él agarró el papel y empezó a leer.- "Querida Hinata-san, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, me he levantado temprano y he decidido ir a disculparme con mi padre por todas las cosas que le dije. Por favor, dile a tu esposo que me perdone, no lo hice con mala intención. Muchas gracias de nuevo"- arrugó el papel y se volvió para leer su reacción. No se dio la vuelta, tenía el cuerpo encogido para mantener el calor, pero no decía ni hacía nada.- ¿Estás enfadada?- empezó a cambiarse de ropa, era mejor dejar un poco de distancia entre ellos.

-No.- dijo después de un rato, con un hilo de voz.

-No era una buena besadora, seguramente era su primer beso.- Hinata no dijo nada.- Tú fuiste la única que la dejaste aquí.- se volvió completamente hacia ella, pero no avanzó ni un paso.

-No te estoy echando la culpa.- dijo lentamente, como si intentara convencerse a sí misma.- [No eres de mi propiedad, así que es natural... que puedas buscarlo dondequieras]- la miró, parpadenado unas cuantas veces.

-Así que, ¿no te importa?- ante su silencio, se figuró que así era. Aquello le enfadó. Unos meses atrás hubiera estado hasta agradecido por ello, le hubiera dicho que era algo natural y que lo haría con quien él quisiera. Pero ahora, era diferente, y el enfado y un fuerte peso sobre su pecho, y sentir que no podía decir nada... Era exactamente lo contrario a su confesión de "me gustas mucho". Se acercó hasta ella, poniéndose de rodillas en el tatami. Le cogió la cara para que le mirara a los ojos.- ¿No te importa?- cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba él, no cerró los ojos, sino que miró aquellos pozos negros. Tenía la cara ruborizada, y los ojos enrojecidos por llorar.

-Solo... solo... no te culpo.- algo caliente le quemó en el pecho, y tocó sus labios con suavidad.

-No mientas...- su voz lo decía todo, su rostro lo decía todo... ella estaba esperándole. La joven, confusa, levantó la cabeza demasiado rápido, chocándose con la de Sasuke. Al segundo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y luchó para que él no la viera llorar.- Puedes estar enfadada. Lo sabes, ¿no?- era bonita incluso cuando lloraba.- Personalmente, si viera a alguien besándote... Seguramente lo mataría sin pensar un segundo.

-¡Yo... yo nunca haría eso!- Hinata lo miró con horror en sus ojos, algunas marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. La intensidad de sus ojos negros se suavizó, y sonrió un poco.

-Lo sé.- volvió a tocar sus labios con la yema del pulgar.- Yo tampoco querría tener que hacerlo... [Besar a cualquier otra persona es aburrido, no puedo imaginarme a tí, pensando...]

-[Pero lo has hecho...]- Hinata sonrió, suavemente, y su mano se posó sobre la de Sasuke para apartarla de su cara completamente roja.- Tengo... tengo que hacer el desayuno...

-¿Cómo puedo convencerte?- aquella pregunta le sorprendió.

-No.. no hagas nada... Olvídalo, tengo que levantarme...

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- volvió a agarrar su mano, mirándola a los ojos.- Solo dilo. [No intentes alejarte de mí, soy más fuerte que tú]- ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, intentando apartar el contacto.

-¿De verdad?- Sasuke asintió.- Yo creo... perdona, pero, yo... yo me sentí... me sentí como si... quisiera abofetearte...- bajó la mirada con culpabilidad, pero él volvió a hacer que le mirara cogiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-La próxima vez que te sientas así, hazlo.- la soltó, preguntándose si llegaría a hacerlo. Tras un momento, un sonido llenó la habitación. Sasuke tenía la cara mirando al suelo, después de que ella le hubiera pegado una bofetada. No había sido fuerte, como si ella no hubiera puesto toda su fuerza en ella.

-Perdona.- las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero no llegaron a caer. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas de la vergüenza.- Tú... tú dijiste...- Sasuke se rió en silencio, luchando consigo mismo para no soltar una carcajada.

-[Aquí esta ella, disculpándose]- miró la habitación, y una extraña sensación de olvido limpió su alma, quitándole un enorme peso de los hombros.- [Puede ser un buen día]

Se apartó de ella y se levantó, murmurando algo sobre cómo iba a dolerle con tan poquita fuerza, empezando a caminar hacia la cocina para hacer un té.

Hinata miró sorprendida a aquella extraña persona, que después de haberle pegado por primera vez, aquella mañana, se iba a hacer el desayuno con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Por favor, no me digas que le gustan las mujeres violentas... Por favor..."

[b]continuará...[/b]


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 28

Sasuke abrió su paraguas y gruñó un "Nos vemos" a sus alumnos, que estaban resguardandóse de la lluvia bajo la rama de un árbol, a unos pocos pasos

de la calle principal. La gente caminaba bajo la nieve, frotando las palmas de sus manos, mientras esperaba a sus hijos a que salieran del colegio.

Suspiró, y un viento gélido invadió su pecho, mientras miraba hacia el cielo gris.

-¡Ey!- un cuerpo pesado se tiró sobre él por su flanco derecho, oliendo a medicina y vómito de bebé.- No digas nada sobre el olor, por favor.- Kei

se frotó su nariz, completamente roja, mientras sonreía.

-No diré nada.- Sasuke continuó mirando al frente, conteniendo la respiración, recordando ese largo día haciendo misiones de clase D alrededor del

pueblo.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó su amigo, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

-No soy el único con fiebre y un enfriado, así que todo está bien en el mundo.- contestó enarcando una ceja con enfado.

-Algún día desearás estar resfriado y con fiebre. Sólo mira, es mejor que volverse un viejo solitario que collecciona ropa interior como hobby...-

estornudó sonoramente y después movió la cabeza a ambos lados.- Será mejor que volvamos, las chicas se estarán preguntando qué hacemos.

Aún cuando Sasuke había cogido la costumbre de volver a casa después de un día rutinario de trabajo, y desde que Kei lo había abandonado en sus

escapadas al bar, Hinata había empezado a ir a casa de Sono para ayudarla con la limpieza y los gemelos. No era un agradecimiento por lo que habían

hecho por ellos, y aunque a Sasuke no le agradara del todo, la única explicación que le daba Hinata era: "¿Es bonito ayudar, no?"

"Algún día, alguien tomará ventaja sobre ella..."

Sasuke se quedó parado, pensando en aquella frase que resonaba en su cabeza, pero al momento movió los hombros, intentando hacerlos crugir para que

se destensaran. Podía caminar con normalidad ya, pero había veces en las que los músculos se le atenazaban, y le dolía el cuerpo.

Se apoyó contra una pared, notando el peso que se cernía sobre su pecho. Sabía que lo abandonaría pronto, pero también sabía que necesitaba moverse

de ahí lo más rápido posible. Ya fuera por el tiempo o no, tenía que acabar aquella estúpida misión. Pero el pensamiento de acabar con todo, todo...

ahora resultaba casi un problema para él, e intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza, como si nada pasara.

Había pensado que cuando volviera, todo sería como antes. Pero ahora, se preguntaba si tendría algo de libertad para él mismo.

Después de todo, puede que esta fuera la última vez que tuviera algo en su vida, porque cuando empezara aquel viaje hacia el infierno, no habría

forma de volver a escalar.

-Vamos a coger algo de verdura para comer esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Kei, en el ritual diario de decirle lo que quería cenar.

-Compra tu propia comida...- Sasuke sacudió su paraguas y entró directamente a la tienda hacia la sección del restaurante.- [A Hinata le gustan más

las verduras que la carne también...]

Los niños estaban dormidos, así que Hinata decidió ir pronto a casa esa vez. Sasuke estaba esperando en la puerta de Katsuma para ir hacia su propia

casa, con una bolsa en el brazo y el paraguas contra su hombro.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- sonrió Sono, feliz.

-¡Sí! ¡Cuidáos!- Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió para seguir a su marido camino a casa, cogiendo el paraguas de su hombro.- ¡Hace mucho

frío esta noche!- él respiraba bajo su bufanda y deseó que su conversación no se centrara solo en la nieve.- ¿Qué tal el día?- sus ojos blancos

brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

-[Una conversación no será tan mal después de todo.] Frío.

-Vaya...- su hombro rozó ligeramente el de él, pero ella pareció no notarlo, perdida en un sentimiento de culpa.- Mi día ha sido más bien

caliente...- Sasuke estudió la calle, la visión empezaba a nublársele.

-He ido a ver al doctor hoy, por mis ojos.- Hinata lo miró.- Ha dicho que nada parecía incorrecto...

-¡Pero te duelen!- exclamó ella, disgustada.

-Cuando se lo he dicho, me ha contestado que debería lavarlos con un poco de agua tibia, y entonces parará el dolor, es algo... normal.- esbozó una

sonrisa irónica de medio lado.

-Así que no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que va mal...- agarró una de las mangas de la camisa de Sasuke, con la mente ausente. Él suspiró

profundamente.

-[Si ni siquiera el médico sabe qué es lo que va mal, tendré que encontrarlo por mi cuenta...]- Hinata abrió la puerta y se quitó las sandalias,

encendiendo la luz y cerrando de nuevo cuando él estuvo dentro.

-¿Y tu brazo?- cogió la bolsa y fue hacia la cocina para preparar su cena.

-Bien, solo necesito cambiarme las vendas después de cenar.- se sentó y se frotó la frente, frustrado por la irracional falta de visión que tenía de

vez en cuando, demasiadas veces para ser exacto.

-¡Patatas fritas!- exclamó ella, excitada, dándole una gran porción para que repusiera fuerzas.

Sasuke descansó su codo en la mesa y empezó a comer sus trocitos de carne, mirando cómo ella se convertía en una persona feliz por la cena que

tenían. Era... refrescante.

Incluso desde la noche en que la hija del embajador lo besó, Hinata había estado más abierta y ligeramente más posesiva. Seguramente habían sido los

celos, pero él prefería pensar que era su forma de expresar (mediante la bofetada) que a ella él le permitía decir o hacer lo que quisiera, cuando

quisiera hacerlo. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Era desconcertante.

-Fuyumi y Akito han estado inusualmente callados hoy.- empezó, comiendo con alegría las verduras con la salsa de especias.- Pensé que su voz se

parecía a la de Kei cuando está enfermo.

-Las rarezas son hereditarias.- masticó, pensando.- [Si ella está tan contenta con las pequeñas cosas que hacen los hijos de los vecinos, ¿cómo

estará cuando tenga sus propios hijos?]- la joven sonrió y colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

-Esta salsa está deliciosa.

-Es demasiado dulce...- se puso otra ración de arroz.- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas ir? [Han pasado más de dos meses...]- la expresión de su cara fue de

sorpresa.

-Umm, no lo sé...- sacó un par de botellas de la bolsa y las colocó encima de la mesa, una enfrente de Sasuke, mirando con cuidado la otra.- No

tengo nada mejor que hacer en todo el día... ¿No? [Ni siquiera Tina me necesita para la tetería ahora que Yamada la está ayudando]- Sasuke abrió la

botella de sake y la olió un momento.

-No trabajas para ellos.- el sake estaba bien después de unas verduras fritas. Hinata abrió su propia botella y sorbió un poco, experimentando.

-Ya... ya lo sé, es solo... Es bonito.- el pensamiento de que ella se emborrachara llenó la mente del moreno, pero decidió que estaba dispuesto a

ver a una Hinata borracha.

-Inténtalo con las zanahorias.- ella miró la pieza de hortaliza en su plato.

-Está bien...

-[Ella odia las zanahorias]- una de sus cejas se enarcó, disgustado con su comportamiento. Otro sorbo y su botella estaría vacía. Crugió las

vértebras de su cuello mientras dejaba el plato a un lado, preparándose para ir a la cama. Le dolían los músculos, y con cuidado fue moviéndolos

poco a poco, hasta recuperar totalmente el control de la fuerza de sus manos. Se le había nublado la visión, pero estaba acostumbrándose a ello, le

pasaba en algunas ocasiones, cuando no podía ponerse una toalla con agua fría sobre la cara, así que cerró los ojos, como otras veces, y respiró

profundamente.

-Oye, aquí tienes la medicina.- Hinata se había sentado a su lado, y en una de sus manos tenía una pastilla blanca, mientras con la otra agarraba un

vaso de agua. Sin mirarla, se volvió completamente ciego hacia ella y cogió el antibiótico, colocándoselo en la boca, y aceptó el vaso que ella le

acercó a la mano.- ¿Te duelen los ojos?- le preguntó suavemente.

-Mm...- tragó la pastilla y abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolían por la luz, y sabía que no pararía hasta que activara el sharingan. Por alguna

razón, activar su línea sucesoria cuando le pasaba aquello, hacía que el dolor parara inmediatamente, lo que le hacía preocuparse sobre el estado de

sus ojos. Itachi siempre tenía su sharingan activado, pero la pregunta era... ¿Por qué?

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- le ofreció la joven con las mejillas sonrosadas, y cogió su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse sin esperar una respuesta.

-[Huele a sake. Oh, no me digas...] ¿Te has bebido toda la botella?

-¡Sí! Es muy dulce.- explicó excitada, para después morderse el labio inferior, concentrada en su trabajo. Sasuke suspiró en silencio y negó con la

cabeza.

-[Espero que no sea el tipo de persona que se crea seductora cuando va borracha, no creo que tenga fuerzas suficientes como para negarme si ella

intenta algo...]- aquel pensamiento, mientras era agarrado por la espalda por la única chica que le había gustado, hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa

amarga en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- la joven estudió su cara, poniéndose delante de él, con una mano en su pecho, juguetona.- ¿Baño?- era obvio que el alcohol

empezaba a trabajar en su sistema, tenía las mejillas coloradas, y una sonrisa permanente en su cara de porcelana.

-No.- pudo sentir cómo volvía a agarrarlo como antes, y una mirada de reojo.- Ve tú primero.

-A mí no me importa bañarme después de ti.- enarcó ambas cejas, confusa.- ¿Huelo... mal?

-[Por supuesto que no] No.

-¿Estás seguro?- Sasuke suspiró.

-Sí, ve primero.

-¿Crees que debería cortarme el pelo?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-[¡NO!] ¿Por qué?

-¿Te gusta el pelo corto?

-[¿Qué está haciendo?] Eso es cosa tuya.- respiró por un largo momento, y cuando el silencio empezaba a ser incómodo, abrió los ojos lentamente, sin

que le dolieran. Vio la mirada perdida de la joven, estaba ausente.

-¿Es porque sono es más bonita que yo?- no parecía enfadada.

-Hinata, estás borracha, ve a darte un baño y después ve a dormir.- su mujer lo miró, las mejillas rosas y los labios rojos.

-¿Borracha?- vio cómo él asentía y cerraba los ojos de nuevo.- Yo no me siento así.

-[Pero lo estás...]- intentó desesperadamente borrar cualquier expresión de su rostro. Puede que no se sintiera diferente, pero sí que actuaba

diferente. Cuando hablaba, cuando se quedaba mirándolo a los ojos sin apartar la mirada al segundo. La joven inhaló aire y después puso una mano

sobre su boca, con los ojos abiertos, expectantes. Sasuke la miró, confuso.

Hinata se alejó de él y entró al baño corriendo, el sonido de unas toses fue seguido por el agua correr.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, con una sensación muy fuerte de culpa sobre sus hombros. Se levantó para coger un vaso de agua para ella. "¿En qué estaba

pensando? Podía beber una copa, pero yo le he dejado que se bebiera una botella entera..."

Cuando volvió le dio el vaso de agua, apartándole el precioso cabello negro de la cara y disculpándose en silencio y continuamente por lo sucedido.

-¡Hey! Sasuke sensei, ¿me estás escuchando?- el niño pasaba la mano una y otra vez ante los ojos de su distraído profesor.- Gahana dice que se ha

enfriado, así que no vendrá hoy.

-Mm...- Sasuke miró la nieve a sus pies, mientras encogía la cabeza entre sus hombros, alejándose del mundo completamente.

-Me voy a ir a casa también.- empezó a caminar.- Y no le digas a nadie que no te lo he dicho, porque lo he hecho.- de forma ausente, veía a un niño

que corría hacia casa por un manto de nieve, escuchaba niños a su alrededor, vecinos que iban y venían con sus madres, risas por el pavimento...

Pronto oscurecería y todo el mundo iría a casa, empezaba a hacer frío y la nieve iba acumulándose.

Un año entero, de invierno a invierno...

Sentía como si hubiera sido justo ayer cuando una mujer joven corría alrededor de la esquina y agarraba a la Hokage, y poco después... ellos estaban

aquí, completamente extraños.

A él ni siquiera le gustaba ella...

Sin moverse, miró su respiración convertirse en vaho, e ignoró completamente los copos de nieve que se acumulaban en su cabello.

La sonrisa, el té, la enfermera, la cocina, la niñera, la mujer celosa, la determinada luchadora, la mujer delicada... Todas y cada una de las caras

que había en una sola mujer...

PUede que aquella bofetada le hubiera despertado, puede que fuera por eso mismo que había odiado aquella mentira, puede incluso que fuera porque

estaba cansado de vivir...

Pero ahora, él la amaba, y ahí estaba la diferencia.

Era por eso mismo por lo que era tan difícil dar el siguiente paso...

Escuchó pasos, unos familiares, y él levantó la mirada.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo el hombre vestido con el chubasquero, la voz seca. Podían haber pasado meses desde que lo vio por última vez, donde los niños

no jugaban, donde el genio debía olvidar todo de ahí en adelante...

-Tengo una condición.- se levantó, mirando la nieve caer por sus hombros. El hombre del abrigo le sonrió falsamente.

-¿La Hyuuga?- el rostro de Sasuke estaba calmado, ni un músculo se movía.

-Katsuma Kei.- había empezado.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Ayúdame a llevarlo fuera de estas paredes.- se acercó a él, lo suficiente como para ver su propio reflejo en el cristal de las gafas del otro

hombre.- Y entonces me tendrás.

-Una vez lo mates, no nos necesitarás nunca más.- Kabuto lo miraba, calmado.- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

-Porque ese es el cambio que tengo que hacer, y vosotros me necesitáis con ese poder.

Los dos hombres empezaron a andar sobre el campo de nieve, un acuerdo silencioso se había pactado.

Sasuke miraba en mitad de la habitación de Katsuma, una mujer encorvada sobre el suelo, con una taza vacía al lado de su almohada, y una bolsa de

hielo en su frente.

-Tiene fiebre.- Sono la miró con calma desde la mesa de la cocina, agarrando una taza de te.- Ha dicho que le dolía la cabeza desde por la mañana.

-[Resaca, ¿eh?]- suspiró, para después arrodillarse a su lado.- ¿Puedes andar?- Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, mirándole y suspirando

profundamente. Después asintió un poco. Se levantó con lentitud, como si cualquier movimiento, por pequeño que fuera, le doliera muchísimo, y se

ayudó del brazo de su marido para que la mantuviera.

-¿Por qué no pasáis aquí la noche? Ella parece muy cansada.- le ofreció Kei, con una sonrisa de incomprensión. Sasuke no tenía palabras con qué

contradecir. Si ella no hubiera ido hasta allí, tendría que haber estado luchando contra la fiebre sola en casa, pero si de nuevo no hubiera ido en

primer lugar, no hubiera tenido que atravesar la calle fría con la que coger fiebre. Así que no dijo nada y continuó caminando hacia la puerta, con

su mujer cogiéndole del brazo. Kei, en silencio, abrió la puerta y puso una cara de: "No sé cuál es tu problema, pero respetaré tu decisión"- Buenas

noches, ¡y muchas gracias por todo!- Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar abrir el paraguas, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantener en pie a la

mujer que tenía a su lado, y en la calle hacía frío.

-Esto... ¿Hice... hice algo anoche?- preguntó en un susurro, agarrando su brazo más fuerte e intentando mantener el equilibrio dejándole un poco de

espacio para él.

-No.- la joven respiró profundamente antes de seguir.

-En... entonces... ¿Por qué... estás enfadado?- su voz era casi un suspiro.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí lo estás.- dejó de caminar, aún con el brazo agarrado.- Lo siento, solo que... no recuerdo. Lo siento.- las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y

le era prácticamente imposible mirarlo a los ojos. Después de una profunda inhalación, él se volvió hacia ella y la agarró por los hombros con sus

manos frías.

-No hiciste nada malo.- después de pensar un segundo, encontró una respuesta para parar sus preguntas.- Solo he tenido un mal día.

-¿De verdad?- la joven lo miró, estudiando sus ojos.

-De verdad.- sonrió débilmente y miró hacia sus pies, avergonzada.

-¿Quieres... hablar de ello?

-Vamos a casa.- la abrazó por encima de los hombros con gentileza y empezó a caminar de nuevo a casa, intentando no pensar demasiado en la forma en

que latía su corazón por el simple motivo de que ella mantuviera una de sus manos agarradas sobre sus hombros.

-Sasuke.- susurró.

-¿Si?

-Me alegra que estés aquí.- y apretó por un momento la mano que tenía sujeta a la suya.

Sasuke miraba cómo dormía Hinata con calma, el sharingan rotando lentamente en sus ojos rojos.

Todo estaba bien en aquel lugar. Todo por ella, porque ella estaba allí.

Si no fuera por ella, no le importaría irse tan lejos.

Se frotó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

No podía esperar más, solo eso, no había vuelta atrás. Siempre hacia delante.

-Debo hacerlo.- se dijo a sí mismo, esperando que ella lo escuchara y pretendiera hacerse la dormida, pero ella seguía respirando en silencio, con

la punta de sus dedos rozando su labio inferior. Se agarró la cabeza, con los codos sobre sus rodillas, y después peinó su cabello hacia atrás,

mirándola de nuevo.- No me odies por esto.- acarició su cabello, sonriendo suavemente y después suspiró, derrotado.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó por el sonido de ropas y pergaminos cayendo al suelo.

-¿Sasuke?- el joven paró de meter cosas en una mochila y la miró, alerta.- ¿Dónde vas?- se destapó un poco, todavía despeinada.- ¿Misión?- Sasuke la

miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Mm... sí.- con aquello dicho, siguió metiendo cosas en la bolsa.

-Pe... pero yo pensaba que habías dicho que no tendrías...- tragó saliva- Has cambiado tu turno.- él no respondió, e hizo que se preocupara más

cuando vio que iba a la cocina a por la taza grabada que le había regalado.- Oye, Sasuke, ¿dónde vas a ir?- por fin se volvió hacia ella, con una

sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Me darás un beso de despedida?- ante el cambio de tema tan radical, sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas y agachó la cabeza por la

vergüenza.

-Por supuesto que no, puedes... puedes volver sin uno. [La forma en que sonreía, sin que llegara a sus ojos, es un poco preocupante, quizás...]-

Sasuke suspiró y se levantó, con la pequeña mochila a sus espaldas ya. Acarició el rostro de su esposa hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento.- Hinata estudió su rostro, confusa.

-¿Por qué?- y sintió una fuerte corriente de chakra, su cuerpo empezó a sumirse en tinieblas, y la última cosa que vio fue su habitación y...

completa oscuridad.

-Uchiha Sasuke y Katsuma Kei.- Sasuke leía el pergamino, levantando la cabeza para mirar a la otra persona que estaba con él. Kabuto sonrió

falsamente.- Por supuesto.

-Te dije que te encontrarías fuera con él, no le prestes demasiada atención.- cerró el pergamino y se volvió a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está entonces?

-Esperándote en las murallas.- escuchó el sonido del ninja desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Todavía es algo confuso cómo el sello de trasnportación de otra villa nunca parecía afectar al ninja del sonido, cómo otros ciudadanos paraban de

lo que él tenía que hacer era ese sello, y estaría allí.

En las murallas, Kei esperaba con entusiasmo y sonriendo bajo su paraguas.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo que sea.- Sasuke sacó el pergamino para enseñárselo al guardia, y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez cuando las puertas se abrieron.

-¿Has besado a tu dulce mujercita antes de venir?- le preguntó, mientras el guardia los miraba pasar y empezaba a cerrar las puertas de nuevo.

-Lo que sea.- gruñó Sasuke por segunda vez, intentenado no pensar sobre aquellos últimos minutos en su dormitorio. Kei volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me estás mirando?- Sasuke parpadeó lentamente, con el sharingan rotando en sus ojos, intentando ignorar la voz de aquel hombre

que hacía que su dolor de cabeza fuera más grande.

-Solo cállate y concéntrate.

-¿Concentrarme en qué? ¿Dónde vamos?- cuando el genio de cabello negro no contestó, Katsuma Kei decidió que era mejor opción callarse. Después de lo

que parecieron horas, Sasuke paró frunciendo el ceño, reconociendo la figura que estaba apoyada en un árbol.

-Es por la Hyuuga después de todo.- comentó kabuto ante él, con una expresión enigmática en su rostro. Sasuke sonrió, sintiéndose victorioso.

-Has esperado demasiado tiempo.

-No es como si no necesitaras mucha atención.- ante un movimiento de su mano, apareció un grupo de ninjas ante ellos. Había algunos de la Lluvia y

de la Hoja, de los países donde las habilidades abundaban. Suspiró y miró a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Kei de repente miró al cielo con los

ojos en blanco y desapareció en una nube de humo. Cuando se fue aquella humareda, Hinata cayó en la hierba, inconsciente.- ¿Por qué la llevas

contigo de esta forma?- le preguntó Kabuto sarcásticamente. Sin embargo, no parecía preocupado.

-Si ella es importante para mí, no deberíais dejarla sola.- vio cómo fruncía el ceño.

-Empieza a moverte, Sasuke, no me gustan los traidores.- el aludido bufó.

-Sí, solo los coleccionas.- con aquello dicho, varios ninjas saltaron de sus posiciones para atacarle, pero lo único que él sabía era que tenía una

mujer a la que proteger y llevar de vuelta a casa antes de empezar con su misión.

Kei se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

-Acabo de ir a casa de los Uchiha, no había nadie allí.- Sono, amablement arrulló a su niña dormida.

-¿Eh? Puede que se hubieran ido, ¿no?

-Puede, las luces estaban apagadas, y parecía como si hubieran hecho el desayuno.- crugió las vértebras de su cuello, mientras miraba la copia de la

llave del dormitorio de Sasuke en la mesa.- Pensando en eso, el Uchiha me estuvo mirando todo el día ayer, con el Sharingan activado y todo...- Sono

sonrió y puso algo de té en su taza.

-Quizás no querían volver a casa anoche.

-Podría ser...

Sasuke dejó de moverse, la sangre corría por su frente y mejilla, y había alguna salpicadura en su camisa. La había llevado sobre uno de sus hombros

mientras se enfrentaba a unos cuantos ninjas estúpidos que pensaban que podrían ganarle.

Si él fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser su líder, sería la mano derecha de Orochimaru, ¿no era lógico que entonces se enfrentara a él,

siendo el más fuerte de todos?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por unos cuantos golpes hacia su baja defensa, y pensó que tenía que acabar con todo aquello lo más rápido posible.

"Ahora solo importa que yo necesito la ayuda de Orochimaru, o no, el hecho de que su mano derecha decida desaparecer en medio de una pelea no es

bueno. Pero si no tengo más opción que mirar por mis propios intereses..."

Caminó durante largo tiempo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando el sol había caído, sintió un cambio de aura, justo donde los árboles eran

más espesos a un lado del camino.

"Konoha..."

Hinata se estiró y él la colocó en el suelo, sujetándola por los hombros para que no cayera.

-¿Sa... Sasuke? ¿Qué ha... pasado?- ella sujetó su cabeza y se frotó los ojos, le dolía enormemente y no conocía los alrededores.

-Te capturé en un Kei-Henge.- su cara no mostraba ningún sentimiento.- Y tu chakra fue suprimido.- el orden había sido que la había transformado en

Katsuma Kei para que nadie reconociera la diferencia de chakra. Tenía que bloquear su flujo y copiar el de su propio compañero, al igual que sus

expresiones faciales y las de su cuerpo. Había sido demasiado costoso... Es más, casi lo había dejado sin chakra. Para ella, cualquier cosa que

estaba diciendo Sasuke no tenía sentido.

-Pero... ¿Estamos... estamos en casa, verdad?- miró a su alrededor y se horrorizó por el frondoso bosque, mordiéndose el labio.- ¿Dónde estamos?-

Sasuke la miró, su expresión marmórea

-Mira detrás de ti.- la joven se volvió y obedeció sus palabras. Sintió cómo su corazón dejaba de latir cuando vio las enormes puertas de la Villa

de la Hoja.

-¡Konoha!- agarró con más fuerza los brazos del moreno.- ¿Por qué... por qué estamos aquí? Parece... ¡Parece un sueño!- movió la cabeza a ambos

lados y volvió a mirar.- [No, el dolor de cabeza es real, el olor de la hierba es real, ¡es todo real!]- Sasuke gruñó como respuesta, sus hombros se

relajaron.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- la joven buscó sus ojos para encontrar una respuesta, pero solo encontró una fría barrera en ellos.

-La misión ha terminado.- dijo quedamente, soltándola.- Ve a casa.- Hinata parpadeó, confusa, mirando a la persona que tenía frente a ella. Intentó

comprender algo más atravesando sus ojos, pero no podía entender nada.

-¿Y tú?- su voz era temblorosa cuando él empezó a caminar en dirección contraria sin darle una respuesta, que seguramente ella tomaría de la forma

equivocada.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tengo mi propia misión.- Hinata lo miró.

-¿Por qué... por qué me has traído aquí entonces?- apretó los dientes mientras fruncía los labios, pensando. Todavía sentía el sabor de la sangre en

su boca.

-¿Por qué podría yo dejarte allí?- vio cómo los ojos de la Hyuuga relampagueaban, dolidos, pero no le dio tiempo a que le contestara.- No hubieras

aguantado ni cinco minutos en un interrogatorio.- Todavía en shock, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que preguntar, de repente sintiendo cómo crecía la

barrera ante ellos.

-¿Por qué me transformaste en Kei?

-[Oh, es sencillo...] Él es la única persona que puede parecer un amigo cercano. Si quiero adquirir el Mangekyou... [Mata a tu mejor amigo, como si

solo tuviera esa opción...] De todas formas, conseguiste lo que querías.- se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Pero estás herido!- desesperada, intentó acercarse a él, pero él puso una mano entre ambos, impidiéndoselo.

-No es asunto tuyo a partir de ahora.- sus ojos, negros, eran fríos, y sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas. Estaba disgustado.- La misión de

Konoha ha terminado, no necesitas aparentar ante mí por más tiempo.- el corazón de la Hyuuga dejó de latir con esa frase.

-¿Qué?- vio cómo metía la mano en el bolsillo.-¿Qué pasa contigo?- le preguntó mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Sasuke no estaba

bromeando con sus palabras...- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.- dijo con naturalidad, mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Pero... pero ayer! ¡Dijiste que todo estaba bien!- tartamudeó.- ¡Que... que solo era un mal día!- Sasuke la miró como si no fuera capaz de sentir

absolutamente nada.- ¿Eres el verdadero Sasuke?- incluso cuando preguntó aquello, delgadas venas aparecieron por debajo de su piel alrededor de sus

ojos blancos, intentando confirmar que era realmente él, el hombre que había estado con ella apoyándola, el hombre que solo bebía el té que ella

hacía, el hombre que le traía su zumo favorito, o que le ayudaba en los peores momentos de su vida... ¿Era ese hombre en realidad la persona que

ella amaba?

-Buena suerte con tu vida.- dijo, dándose la vuelta, empezando a caminar de nuevo. Alejándose. Hinata agarró su camisa de repente, las lágrimas

corriendo por su cara.

-[¡Se está yendo de verdad!] ¡Espera!- tenía un nudo en el estómago cuando él se volvió, impaciente.- Yo te... yo...- tartamudeó, sin poder verle

por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Si esperaba un momento más, él se iría.- Yo te quier...

-Puedes ahorrártelo, ni siquiera firmaste tú para hacer esta misión, ¿recuerdas?- la cortó, recordándole aquel pergamino que provocó la discusión

más fuerte que habían tenido. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, como si estuviera pensando, y después, volvió a hablar.- Es una pérdida de

tiempo. Mira, a mí nunca me gustaste.- la joven tembló, mientras sus dedos agarraban con más fuerza su manga.- Solamente lo hacía para que pensaras

eso, era teatro.- se colocó bien la camisa.- Ve a casa, anochecerá pronto.

Hinata sintió cómo él se alejaba, sus dedos intentaron alcanzarle, pero solo tocó aire. Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos alejarse, pero no pudo ver

nada, su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas.

-Te quiero...- susurró, dejándose llevar, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, haciendo correr el líquido entre sus dedos.- Te quiero...- volvió a

susurrar una y otra vez, sollozando.

Finalmente, Hyuuga Hinata lo había dicho.

Si tan solo él pudiera escucharlo...

Hinata estaba mirando la luna sobre el cielo. Se había sentado a los pies de un árbol con un pequeño libro que había encontrado en su mochila,

buscándolo con la poca fuerza que poseía.

Su presencia era lejana desde que se había ido...

Sonrió un poco, le dolían los ojos, y tenía los labios agrietados. "Todo fue una actuación... Absolutamente todo..."

No sabía si lo amaba o lo odiaba en ese momento.

[i]¿Me darás un beso de despedida?

Puedes volver sin ninguno[/i]

Así que eso era simple teatro después de todo...

¿Lo era realmente? Incluso cuando él hacía su té caliente cuando ella estaba enferma, o cuando él traía la cena porque estaba cansada, o la ayudaba

cuando intentaba cambiarse sus propios vendajes...

Él solo quería escapar de Konoha, poder atravesar los países, lo único que Tsunade-sama le prohibió hacer.

"Corté mal su cabello, cambié sus vendas con una sonrisa... e incluso me quemé por él, y pensaba que él estaba bien..."

Sollozó y continuó mirando la luna, escondiendo su cara parcialmente en su camiseta.

"Todavía huelo a él"

[i]Nunca me has gustado[/i]

¿Cómo pudo decir eso, después de todo un año?

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro de nuevo, incluso después de que pensara que no podrían salir más, siguió llorando, el dolor de la traición y

otras muchas cosas marcaban su rostro sin cuidado.

[i]Nunca me has gustado[/i]

Su seguridad, su orgullo... Se lo había dicho a la cara.

¡A la cara!

Sollozó y empezó a darse cuenta de que él no cambiaría de opinión y volvería, no después de lo claro que había sido hablando. Él sabía lo que quería

hacer incluso antes de conocerla.

Después de todo, ella solo había sido un instrumento.

Con un silencioso y apesadumbrado suspiro, se levantó de los pies del árbol y empezó a caminar hacia las puertas de su antigua Villa. Se sintió

agradecida cuando los guardias la reconocieron al instante y le permitieron entrar sin decir una sola palabra. El pensamiento de que debía haber

perdido la voz la asustaba...

En la distancia, un ojo rojo como la sangre, con unas aspas rodando lentamente, propias del Mangekyou Sharingan, dejó de observar. Suspiró algo

inaudiblemente y pasó una de sus mangas por el rostro masculino.

-¡Hinata-chan!- la Godaime escupió el líquido que llevaba en la boca y casi tiró la taza que llevaba entre las manos, por el impulso de correr a

abrazarla.- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?- la miró, y después miró a los dos guardias que la habían escoltado a su oficina, pero ninguno

parecía que fuera a decir algo. Hinata miró a la vieja mujer, con la cara pálida y sin expresión. Estaba cansada de sentir emociones, y se había

tomado una pastilla que le impidiera pensar.

-El informe.- dijo con calma, su voz reseca. Le tendió un pequeño libro, el diario que había estado escribiendo y que había guardado en la mochila

después de estar sentada a los pies de aquel árbol, después de aquello.- [Sasuke debía haberlo planeado hacía días...]

-¿Informe?- la mujer la miró.- Hinata, mírate, no es momento de entregar un informe.- les habló a los dos ninjas que la habían traído y les indicó

alguna orden, pero lo único que escuchaba la Hyuuga era gente pasar sin decir ni una palabra. Sintió el sabor ferroso de la sangre en sus labios.

Sangre entre sus manos, respiración dificultosa, dolor y lágrimas de emoción, Mangekyou contra Mangekyou.

Incluso si aquello los mataba a ambos.

Había esperado estar muerto ya, porque no tenía nada por lo que vivir.

"¿Es esto lo que te da el Mangekyou Sharingan? Perderlo todo, para ganar todo, y volver a perderlo"

¿Así funcionaba la cosa?

Con una última y desesperada mirada hacia el destino, su destino, el Chidori apareció relampagueando en su mano. El sello maldito danzó sobre su

piel y el Mangekyou lloró ríos de sangre por sus pálidas mejillas. Sasuke gritó.

-¿Debería informarle?

-Se lo habrá imaginado por sí misma, Neji-san.- Hiashi tenía los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a su hija en un jardin de hierbas medicinales y

flores.

-¿Y si eso le hace más daño?- sus labios se fruncieron cuando se lo preguntó a su tío. El Hyuuga mayor estuvo en silencio durante largo tiempo,

antes de asentir con un pequeño suspiro. Su hija no había hablado con nadie desde que había vuelto, y todo el mundo en el complejo Hyuuga estaba

preocupado por su salud mental.

-Lo sabremos pronto.- Neji apretó los labios, descontento. Había escuchado rumores de que el Uchiha había vuelto a Konoha después de siete meses de

desaparecer sin dar muestras de vida. Estaba furioso, debería haberlo matado antes de que hubiera hecho todo aquello, solo para que su prima no

hubiera pasado por todo eso...

-Todavía no entiendo por qué firmaste ese papel por ella, Hiashi-sama. Él no quería volver aquí, dejarla sola sabiendo sus intenciones... ¿Qué pasa

si ella...?- Hiashi lo miró severamente, y después colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Es su decisión.- Neji acabó afirmando lentamente, recibiendo finalmente una respuesta a su pregunta.

-[Ella todavía sigue esperando por ese traidor, después de todo] Debería hablar con ella, parece muy sola.- ante el silencio de su tío, se excusó

con una profunda reverencia, cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras su marcha.

Con una mirada, Neji indicó a sus familiares que se alejaran de allí. Su cabello negro, peinado en una coleta baja. Se quitó las sandalias y caminó

sobre el patio sucio, con la mirada fija en la pequeña figura que había al final.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama.- una delgada mujer, con el pelo negro azabache adornando su cara de porcelana, lo miró. Tenía los labios rosas formando

una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes.- su voz era un susurro. Ante su dura mirada, la joven siguió con su trabajo, poniendo una planta en el agujero en la tierra.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?- su respuesta fue un leve asentimiento y otra pequeña sonrisa.- [¿Qué demonios le has hecho...?]- se agachó hasta quedar a su

altura, olvidando las formalidades- ¿Qué estás plantando?- no contestó, pero siguió sacando pequeñas plantas de la suciedad, enseñándolas. Cuando

pensó que las había visto lo suficiente, las fue colocando en maceteros preparados y colocó tierra para prensarla. Neji suspiró, cansado.- Hinata-

sama, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- ella paró en el acto, sin mirarlo.- Todos estamos preocupados por lo que puede estar pasándote, pero solo tú puedes

contárnoslo.- su primo mayor estudió su cara, desesperado por obtener una respuesta.- Pero tú no le dices a nadie nada, lo que nos preocupa todavía

más.- la joven no alzó la vista, estaba más interesada en la suciedad de sus uñas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- dijo muy lentamente. Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¡finalmente había conseguido hacer que dijera más de dos

palabras!

-¡Todo!- Hinata sonrió cordialmente.

-"Todo" es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.- ella siguió mirando sus dedos y parpadeó rápidamente.

-Solo es una misión fallida... No hay nada más que contar.- si aquello era todo lo que le iba a contar, hubiera sido muy fácil hacerla hablar desde

el principio...

-Pero los dos sobrevivieron, ¿verdad?- Hinata lo miró, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. No había hablado con nadie sobre lo que había pasado en las

puertas de la villa, les había dicho a todos que se había encontrado allí, sola.

-¿A qué te refieres con los dos?- si Neji sintió que había hablado demasiado, no lo mostró.

-No informaste sobre su muerte.

-Oh.- volvió a agachar la cabeza, mirando al suelo.- Ya veo...

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- estaba cansado de preguntas indirectas, sondeos con los que intentaba extraer información y que no lo llevaban a

ningún lado. Habían intentado leer entre líneas sobre lo que había hecho el Uchiha, pero lo único de lo que ella hablaba en su cuaderno era del

progreso de la misión, la cultura y la seguridad en el país de la Lluvia y el sistema de la academia ninja de allí. La joven asintió, insegura.- ¿Él

te hirió?- no se dio cuenta cuando sus cejas se fruncieron, enfadadas. La joven frunció los labios y después esbozó una sonrisa políticamente

correcta. Sin darse cuenta, le dijo con sus gestos que "algo" había pasado.

-Él se disculpó.

-Si las disculpas fueran eficientes, no necesitaríamos seguridad ninja.- gruñó su primo con el entrecejo fruncido.- Hay rumores...

-Ya lo sé.

-No, no sobre ti.- Neji había escuchado rumores de la gente del pueblo que hablaba sobre la realeza Hyuuga. Algunos decían que estaba embarazada,

otros que no se podría quedar embarazada nunca más. Solo eran pensamientos de la gente que no la había visto, porque siempre pasaba tiempo en el

jardin privado de la mansión Hyuuga, la dejaban sola a pesar de lo frágil que era esa mujer...- Es sobre él.

-La gente siempre habla.- se volvió para trasplantar otra pequeña planta a un macetero. Neji suspiró profundamente antes de decidir desobedecer la

orden de su tío, con el único objetivo de protegerla de un futuro daño.

-Ellos dicen que lo han visto a los alrededores de Konoha, hace unos pocos días.- la miró, dejando de hablar durante un momento. Se había quedado

parada con las manos a mitad de camino, pero cuando se había calmado, continuó con su trabajo.- Voy a estar al tanto de eso.- aquella pequeña niña,

a quien había odiado por el lugar donde había nacido y la diferencia que había entre ellos, había dado lugar a una mujer de gran corazón. La gente

con gran corazón solía ser usada, y les hacían daño, y él no quería ver de nuevo ese rostro lleno de tristeza en su prima pequeña. No era porque él

era de la familia secundaria y ella de la principal, era simplemente que Hyuuga Hinata sacaba el instinto protector en él, Hyuuga Neji.

-Gracias.- ella asintió, sin mirarlo, demasiado ocupada en su trabajo. Había notado la pequeña línea entre sus cejas, cómo sus dedos se habían

tensado ante sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. Neji se disculpó y se dio la vuelta, dejándole un poco de espacio para sí misma.

Hinata suspiró en silencio y dejó las tijeras de jardinería en el suelo, frotándose los dedos.

"Si él estuviera aquí, hubiera sentido su presencia"

Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello negro, peinándolo, y miró hacia el cielo nublado.

"Parece que va a llover..."

Neji solo estaba preocupado por ella, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ella, incluso los que no mostraban sus emociones, como Hanabi, a la que

había visto en más de una ocasión mirándola severamente, para que le diera información. Nadie la había expuesto a un interrogatorio todavía, ni

siquiera la Godaime, y estaba agradecida por ello.

No quería decirle a nadie que ella sabía mucho más de lo que había dicho. Desde la última vez que había visto a Uchiha Sasuke, no había mencionado

absolutamente nada del destino de su propia misión, como si no le importara más.

Hubiera sido maravilloso volverlo a ver de nuevo, poder conseguir alguna respuesta a sus preguntas, quizás pegarle una bofetada o dos por lo tonta y

avergonzada que se había sentido por lo que él le había dicho y hecho.

"Todavía no sé qué sería capaz de decirle o hacerle si lo tuviera delante de mí otra vez... Si él sigue vivo, es solo..."

Se levantó y sacudió la tierra de su falda, empezando a caminar hacia la mansión, sumida en sus pensamientos. Una mujer y un hombre joven como eran

ellos, le hubiera gustado poder decir que eran una familia normal.

-¡Ah! ¡Hinata-sama!- una joven atravesó el pasillo hasta ponerse delante de ella, con una botella pequeña de cristal en sus manos.- El aceite que

pediste acaba de llegar.- Hinata lo cogió con cuidado, con los ojos brillantes.- Y Uzumaki-san está esperando por la medicina fría.- respiraba

duramente, había estado corriendo por toda la casa en busca de la Hyuuga.- ¿Lo recuerda? ¿El que prometiste hacer para su hija?

Hinata asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió, empezando a caminar hacia la única habitación en aquella casa en la que se sentía cómoda.

El olor a hierbas, medicina y césped la envolvía cuando entraba en aquel cuarto. Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras ella. Dejó la botella de cristal

en un espacio vacío y puso las hojas que había cogido antes en un contenedor pequeño, cerrándolo con un sello.

Se preocuparía después por la mezcla, pero por el momento necesitaba darle a Sakura la medicina que había aprendido a hacer en la Lluvia, antes de

que empezara a llover. La hija de la familia Uzumaki se había puesto enferma por el cambio rápido de tiempo en Konoha, y no podía tomar la medicina

que hacían allí porque era solo para los adultos.

Sí, Naruto se había casado con Sakura después de todo.

Cruzó la habitación mirando algunos frascos y cogió uno que tenía un color verde oscuro. Sabía qué había en cada uno, como si ellos fueran sus

niños. Colocó el líquido en una botella pequeña antes de cerrar de nuevo el recipiente grande y colocarlo en su lugar. Caminó hacia la puerta y

apagó las luces.

Aquel cuarto pequeño era su único santuario, lo único que la alejaba del mundo real.

Abrió su paraguas cuando la puerta principal se abrió ligeramente, y su padre no pareció sorprenderse al encontrársela.

-¿Te vas?- Hinata asintió, sin mirarle. Había visto a su hija segura de sí misma pidiéndole una parte del jardin para ella, había tenido el

suficiente coraje para ayudar a los ninjas médicos de la villa cuando habían estado faltos de personal... Podía ser muy tímida e incluso sentirse

intimidada cuando estaba ante él. Una sonrisa fantasma apareció en la boca del hombre.- Seguramente lloverá.- caminó hacia la mansión, y dos

guardias le siguieron. La joven asintió, como si lo supiera, y siguió su camino.- Hinata.- la llamó, haciendo que parara.- ¿No te acompañará nadie?-

ella se volvió ligeramente.

-Voy a volver pronto.

Hyuuga Hiashi no respondió y empezó a caminar dentro de la casa.

Hinata cruzó la calle vacía por el centro de la ciudad en silencio, escuchando algunos sonidos lejanos, muy lejanos. "Es como aquel día". Se

encontró a sí misma sonriendo.

"Me prometí a mí misma no volver a pensar sobre eso nunca más, pero este tiempo me trae muchos recuerdos"

La gente sonriendo, la lluvia constante, el olor a barro y suciedad, y hierba fresca. Los vecinos y la tienda de té.

"¿Qué pasó entre Tina y Yamada? Me gustaría saber..."

Si ellos la recordaban, a ella le gustaría volver a verlos para saber qué estaban haciendo.

"Fuyimi y Akito deben tener un año ya..."

Se quedó escuchando el caer de la lluvia, sobre el suelo, las rocas, corriendo a través de sus sandalias, golpeando su paraguas...

"Si fuera aguanieve..."

Le encantaba el aguanieve, la hacía feliz cuando estaba fuera, cogiendo los copos y dejando que se deshicieran, y la sonrisa de...

"No"

Suspiró y, de repente, sintió una ráfaga de aire frío y la música que tocaba la lluvia paró durante un segundo. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Tras correr duramente, al final paró para coger algo de aire, descansando su espalda sobre una puerta familiar. Tocó mientras seguía refugiada

dentro del edificio.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Sakura estornudó, con la nariz roja. La Hyuuga sonrió y le tendió la pequeña botella que le había llevado.- ¡Oh! ¡Qué dulce de tu

parte! No tenías que haberla traído hoy, ¡está lloviendo! ¿Quieres entrar?- se apartó para dejarle pasar.

-Mm, no me importa que llueva.

-Por favor, pasa, haré un poco de té.- Sakura se sentía culpable por haber hecho que la realeza de la familia Hyuuga le trajera la medicina en plena

noche lluviosa. Hinata movió negativamente la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes.

-Prometí que volvería pronto a casa.

-Oh...- acarició amorosamente su hombro.- Muchas gracias por todo, no sé qué haríamos sin ti, Hinata, de verdad.- se escuchó un chillido y llanto

dentro de la casa.- ¡Naruto! ¡No intentes hacer que se ría la niña, tiene fiebre!- un segundo después, Naruto fue a la entrada, con una niña

llorando y pataleando entre sus brazos.

-¡Bueno, pues haz algo!- una vez la mujer de cabello rosa cogió a su hija, se encontró cara a cara con la tímida Hinata.- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hace mucho

que no te veía! ¿Qué tal estás?

-[Es una versión rubia de Kei]- no pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que Naruto y Sakura le recordaban a sus amigos de la Lluvia, incluso cuando cada

uno de ellos eran completamente distintos.- Bien, ¿y tú?- se sorprendió a sí misma cuando se había hablado con él la primera vez desde que regresó,

cómo no se había sentido traicionada cuando había visto el anillo en su dedo. No sintió resentimiento cuando supo que había empezado su propia vida,

con una nueva familia. Incluso si ella se había convencido a sí misma de que lo había amado en algún momento, no se había arrepentido por haber

llorado su pérdida.

-¡Genial! EStá lloviendo ahí fuera, ¿tienes un paraguas? ¿Quieres quedarte un rato hasta que pare?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero he prometido que volvería pronto.- empezó a bajar las escaleras, con cuidado en cada paso para no caer.- [Estaría mintiendo si dijera

que no siento nada cuando hablo con él, pero no es como solía ser...]- Ya no le dolía...- [Es solo... Nadie ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, ni

siquiera si él viniera... O al menos, eso es lo que quiero pensar...]- decidió tomarse algo de tiempo para volver a casa, de repente no tenía ganas

de volver. Ni a aquella semivacía habitación, ni a su santuario.

Algunas personas matarían solo por la medicina que ella hacía, y allí estaba ella, regalándolas. No tenía interés en venderlas, era solo que, por

alguna razón, el dinero siempre era cambiado de sitio...

"Quizás por eso me negué a recibir la paga por la misión..."

Anduvo bajo la lluvia sin abrir el paraguas, la calle solitaria frente a ella, con luces que la iluminaban tenuemente.

"Me siento como en casa"

Se tocó el labio inferior, y luchó contra el nudo en su pecho, intentando parar sus ganas de llorar.

"Sólo déjalo ir..."

Si pudiera dejar aquellos pensamientos atrás, no habría estado esperando durante meses. Se había prometido a sí misma no pensar o hablar sobre él

más, ni la misión fallida. Había sido solo una misión con Sasuke y habían tratado juntos lo más mínimo posible.

Si solo Sasuke hubiera preguntado...

[i]¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

En todo el mundo...

¿No deseas nada?[/i]

Aquel sentimiento de nuevo, a sus espaldas. Ella no deseaba nada porque ella pensaba que ya lo tenía.

Ella pensaba... que ya lo tenía.

Unos pasos se escucharon además del caer de la lluvia, pero no eran de ella. Dejó de caminar para concentrarse en esos pasos, girando la cabeza y

mirando a su alrededor, concentrada. Cuando levantó la vista, al otro lado de la calle, una delgada figura era tapada por un paraguas.

Los brazos cruzados, el paraguas tapando su rostro. Caminaba muy lentamente y con paso firme, orgulloso.

Podría pensar que era un Hyuuga caminando por la villa, pero su intuición le dijo otra cosa.

La esencia de esa persona era otra, y su paraguas era negro. Oscuro, rizado cabello negro. Mandíbula marcada y hombros rectos.

Sintió cómo le temblaban las piernas, cómo su propio cuerpo se congelaba, sus manos agarrando el paraguas con fuerza.

El hombre dijo algo, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para que ella pudiera escucharlo, así que caminó hacia ella, lentamente. Una vez que estaba en

su rango de escucha, habló de nuevo, una voz profunda y ronca contra la lluvia que caía sobre el pavimento de la calle.

-Hinata.- si ella estuviera bien sabiendo que él estaba vivio, si veía cómo su corazón estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazo, no lo mostró, no

tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. Sus labios formaban una sola línea y no dijo absolutamente nada. Él suspiró, la lluvia cayendo por su pelo y camisa

negra.- Has salido de casa, pensé que me estabas evitando.- su labio inferior tenía un corte en un lado. Sangraba ligeramente. Cuando ella no

contestó, su expresión se suavizó.- ¿Puedo decir algo?- Hinata había perdido su voz, así que asintió levemente, estudiando sus ojos en todo momento.

Él respiró profundamente, cogiendo fuezas mientras miraba a sus pies durante un momento, antes de peinarse el pelo hacia atrás y mirarla de nuevo.-

No me voy a disculpar, porque creo que hice lo correcto. No voy a preguntar si lo has olvidado, ya sé la respuesta. Y...- volvió a suspirar- te

mentí, así que como el hombre que soy, he de admitirlo.- paró, mirándola.

Hinata sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, y sabía que él podía verlas, y podía ver también cómo le temblaban los labios, apretados para no

llorar. Sabía que él notaba el temblor de su cuerpo, pero sabía que él no se iría de nuevo, no otra vez.

Finalmente, él dijo:

-Tadaima.- como si se tratara de una palabra mágica, todas las barreras que ella había puesto se evaporaron.

Las negras ojeras bajo sus ojos, la cantidad de peso que había perdido, contrastando con sus musculosos hombros, la palidez extrema de su cara,

marcando sus pómulos... Por fin encontró su voz.

-¿Lo encontraste? [Pareces un fantasma...]- parpadeó lentamente, intentando calmar el nudo de su pecho al escuchar su voz.

-Mi misión está hecha...- Hinata miró sus pies un largo momento, la lluvia cayendo por su falda.

-[¿Había encontrado lo que estaba buscando? ¿Había conseguido el Mangekyou? ¿Estaba preparado para matar a su hermano?]- levantó la vista, apartando

el pelo de su cara.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- sus ojos oscuros la estudiaron. Su cara, su pelo, lo mucho que había cambiado aquellos pocos meses, lo

delgada y pálida que se había puesto.

-Me iré de Konoha esta noche, no tengo planes de volver.- paró un segundo, esperando a que ella dijera algo.- Creo que iré a la Lluvia durante un

tiempo...- la joven Hyuuga no sabía si llorar o reír.

-Buena suerte.- Hinata sintió el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su boca, algo que no había sentido en meses, desde que se había desmayado en la

oficina de la Hokage.-[Sé fuerte]- el miedo se agolpaba en sus ojos antes de que él apartara la mirada, estudiando un árbol cercano.

-Gracias.- cuando nada más podía ser dicho, él se dio la vuelta ligeramente, indeciso de decir algo más o solo dejarlo pasar y marcharse. Suspiró y

dio media vuelta, pero no había dado un paso cuando ella dijo

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.- ella tragó saliva.

-¿Fue... todo fue una... mentira?- cerró los ojos un momento, como si pensara en una respuesta adecuada. Finalmente la miró, suspirando

profundamente.

-No.- alargó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla, tragando el nudo de su garganta.- Solo necesitaba herir gravemente a... [la persona que

amo] un amigo, para... ganar el Mangekyou Sharingan. Lo siento.- ella no pudo decir nada. Su roce, era real, y estaba allí diciéndole que solo había

roto su corazón para adquirir poder. Hyuuga Hinata sintió cómo su corazón dejaba de latir un momento.

-ES una disculpa, no la acepto.- dijo lentamente, y paró el roce de él en su mejilla.- Te quiero, y no te voy a pedir perdón.- no le importaron las

lágrimas por su mejilla, no le importó no poder leer su expresión por aquella visión borrosa. Ella era fuerte, y seguiría ese camino.

-[Lo sé]- de repente dudó, creyó no tener la valentía suficiente como para dar un paso que le alejara de ella. Era diferente, fuerte, arisca, pero

había sido profundamente herida por él, y podía entenderlo. Sus ojos blancos, que pensó que nunca mostraban emoción alguna, ahora le hacían ver su

dolor, y el nudo en su estómago creció al verlo por primera vez, veía que ella estaba construyendo una barrera entre los dos.

Durante largo tiempo, bajo la lluvia, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada.

Parecía como si todo se hubiera roto, y probablemente, sería la última vez que se vieran...

-Tengo que irme.- dijo en silencio, la lluvia había parado notablemente, así que no tenía que hablar demasiado alto para que ella le escuchara. Era

muy difícil alejarse de ella, la forma en que había llorado después de ser tan fuerte le había roto el corazón. Sasuke había roto muchos corazones

en el pasado, pero ninguno le habían hecho pararse a pensar antes que este.- Sonríe.- le suplicó.- Solo una vez, para recordarte.- ella lo golpeó en

el pecho.

-¡¿Sonreír? ¡¿Cómo me puedes estar diciendo eso?- acabó acariciando su pecho, sin fuerzas.

-Está lloviendo, y nadie es lo suficientemente valiente como para estar a tu lado ahora.- ella lo miró con amargura, mordiéndose el labio.

-Y tú eres el único sin paraguas.- él miró a sus espaldas y vio cómo su paraguas se había dado la vuelta por el aire, sin taparle. Volvió a mirarla

a ella con una sombra de sonrisa en sus ojos.- ¿Por qué tienes que irte?- Sasuke suspiró, y su aliento se entremezcló con el de la Hyuuga en un

baile.

-Estoy cansado de fingir...- volvió a acariciar su mejilla, estudiando sus dedos mientras lo hacía. Estaban cubiertos completamente por vendas bajo

la larga manga de la camisa.- Sé que no te gusta, pero es mi destino, él me hizo así. No puedo vivir una vida normal a menos que empiece de nuevo.-

paró.- O moriré intentándolo.- ella parpadeó, cogiendo su mano entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué me usaste a mí?- el músculo bajo su ojo se tensó, pero decidió explicarse honestamente. Después de todo, era su última conversación con

ella.

-Nunca antes, nadie, había sido tan cercano para mí como lo has sido tú. Nadie podía afectarme más en caso de que le pasara algo. [Lo fuerte que

era, que asumía que era... Nunca entrené lo suficiente como para no tener que hacerte daño...] No lo entendí hasta allí, hasta estar en las puertas,

tenía... [Cometí muchos errores, malentendí muchas cosas... Si solo pudiéramos borrarlo y volver a empezar...]- Hinata estudió su camisa en frente

de él, manchada de sangre.

-¿Estás aquí para... cumplir tu segunda misión?- él rozó sus labios con la yema de los dedos, pero paró al escuchar esa frase. Sus manos cayeron a

ambos lados, sus hombros bajaron derrotados.

-No...- una luz apareció a final de la calle.

-Una vez...- empezó, quitándose sus propias lágrimas de la mejilla.- Me preguntaste, que qué era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.- reconoció aquella

luz en sus ojos, lo recordaba.- Yo lo tengo, ahora.- un montón de posibilidades cruzaron su mente en una fracción de segundo, dejándole sin

respiración.

-Oh. [¿Amor? ¿Familia? ¿Herencia? Lo que quiera que sea... probablemente no sea yo nunca más] Oh...- la joven cogió su cara y le hizo mirarla, su

expresión era ausente de emociones.

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué es?- sonrió de medio lado, y con el corazón en un puño, lo hizo.

-¿El qué es? [¿Vas a ser tú ahora la que me tires a la basura?]- su sonrisa era honesta.

-No estás muerto...- si todo había fallado, por lo menos seguía teniendo su vida.

Algo en su interior relampagueó en sus ojos negros cuando registró y entendió el significado de aquellas palabras. No había manera en que Hyuuga Hinata pudiera parar el momento en el que él acortó la distancia, abrazó su delgado cuerpo y escondió su cara entre su pelo negro y su cuello.

La Hyuuga podía haber golpeado todos sus tenketsus, como había hecho su padre muchas veces cuando entrenaba con ella, podía haber hecho girar la cabeza del traidor Uchiha hasta romper su cuello, pero la manera en que respiraba mientras la abrazaba, como si sollozara y le faltara el aire, la forma en que rozaba una y otra vez su cuello con su nariz y su frente... le hizo darse cuenta de que ella misma no tenía valor suficiente como para hacer algo en defensa propia.

Era la primera vez en su vida que Hyuuga Hinata veía llorar a Uchiha Sasuke...

Sus ojos blancos se humedecieron, y su corazón empezó a latir muy, muy rápido.

Tras ese intenso momento, él se apartó un poco de ella, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga de la camisa.

-Lo siento.- ella tocó con la yema de los dedos una comisura de sus labios agrietados, pensando un segundo, y después le pregunto con suavidad:

-¿Quién te golpeó?- sintió cómo se estremecía su cuerpo de solo sentir la mano de Sasuke en su hombro, lo que no sabía era que él lo hacía para convencerse a sí mismo de que ella era real. Suspiró profundamente antes de contestar

-Tu primo...- en ese momento, cuando por fin podía mirarla a los ojos y escuchar su voz, y tocarla... Después de todos esos meses pensando en ella noche y día, comprendió que no tenía nada que perder, nada en absoluto.- Te quiero.- aquellos labios rosas se fueron ensanchando lentamente, enseñando unos dientes blancos hasta mostrarle una honesta y sincera sonrisa.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo?

-[¿Esto es bueno o malo?] No he tenido opción, fui hospitalizado hace cinco días...- sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Luchaste... con tu hermano?- Sasuke suspiró.

-Estuvo evitándome, y cuando pensé que no lo encontraría, allí estaba.- las imágenes de sangre y el Mangekyou, y los huesos rotos... pasaron rápidamente por su mente.- Si ha sobrevivido, está haciendo un buen trabajo escondiéndose de mí.- se quedó mirándola un momento.- ¿Te importa eso?- algún cabello cayó suavemente alrededor de sus mejillas blancas.

-Puede ser.- una ráfaga de aire frío pasó entre ellos, y entonces se dieron cuenta de que había parado de llover.

-Hinata.- empezó, acercándose lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera olerle.- Me voy a ir esta noche, antes de que ellos me encuentren.

-[¿Es esto un adiós después de todo?] ¿Quién?

-Todo el mundo. Aquí soy un asesino, dondequiera que vaya seré un ninja renegado... Es solo cuestión de tiempo que en la Lluvia se enteren también, si ellos no lo han hecho ya...- cerró los ojos, cansado.

-La Lluvia lo ha sabido todo el tiempo.- dejó que su cuerpo se relajara, bajando el paraguas ahora que la lluvia había parado.- No me lo dijeron, pero la misión únicamente se nos había asignado como un show. La lluvia tenía un número importante de ninjas profesionales confabulados con Konoha.

-[¿Todo el mundo lo sabía entonces?]- sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo, fieros.- [¿Ellos aparentaban conocernos por primera vez? ¿Hagane y Yamada y... Kei?]

-Solo Marta-san lo sabía, creo. Me dijeron que ella y la Godaime-sama habían sido muy buenas amigas durante los días de colegio, así que debía estar enterada de la situación.- continuó, una vez esperó a que él uniera cabos.- Creo que ellos me mandaron porque esperaban que me abandonaras allí, no estoy segura de por qué, pero es probable que estratégicamente fuera más fácil para ellos atravesar la Lluvía, su clima y todo lo demás.- y paró de hablar.- [Todavía me pregunto por qué me eligieron a mí... y no a ningún compañero más]

-Pero era todo por nada, porque nosotros estuvimos allí todo un año.- de repente, Sasuke se sintió manipulado.- Pff..- Hinata sonrió, pero no por fastidiarle.

-Sasuke.- sintió cómo su cara se tornaba rosa porque por fin se había permitido decir su nombre.

-¿Sí? [Estaré de acuerdo, sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decir, estaré de acuerdo...]- la Hyuuga tocó su cara, su frente, peinó con delicadeza su pelo hacia atrás... mientras llegaba a una conclusión.

-Me hiciste mucho daño. Pero... no creo... no creo que pueda odiarte.- todas las barreras que había construído contra él se desmoronaron. No había necesidad, ahora que él le había explicado todo. Incluso si seguía doliéndole lo que le habia hecho, y aunque no supiera lo que fuera a pasar a continuación, era la hora de ser honesta. No tenía nada que perder.

Sasuke estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo, estudiándola con cuidado. Por fin, empezó a relajarse, y sonrió levemente.

-Yo creo que tampoco podría odiarte.- se acercó y la besó, medio sonriendo, medio temblando por lo que hacía, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con los dedos.

Hyuuga Hiashi podría haber estado mirando, teniendo en Byakugan podría ver todo lo que quisiera en kilómetros a la redonda. Al igual que los guardias del complejo Hyuuga podrían haber salido en ese momento a por la heredera, porque era tarde. Todo podría ir a peor en el mundo, la tierra podría irse al infierno y a Hinata no le importaba.

Porque la única persona que había amado, de verdad, la única persona con la que había vivido las mejores y peores experiencias de su vida, había vuelto solo por ella.

-Te amo, realmente te amo.- las lágrimas caían por su cara- No... no puedo cambiar eso.- su respiración en su rostro, y sus labios apretados contra la comisura del labio, donde las lágrimas se escondían.

-No hagas que tenga que repetirlo yo también.- una carcajada tonta salió del pecho de la mujer.

-Deberíamos... No sé, puede que vuelva a llover...- los ojos negros brillaron, volviéndose lentamente en un rojo sangre, propio del Sharingan, mientras susurraba.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaba la Lluvia.- sin pensar, ella entendió su proposición y lo abrazó más fuerte, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

Neji desactivó su línea sucesoria, apretando los puños fuertemente.

-Hiashi-sama.- siseó, intentando recuperar la compostura. El hombre se volvió hacia el joven, haciendo desaparecer las venas de alrededor de sus ojos.- [Ha estado mirando también]

-Es su decisión.- abrió la puerta y cuando iba a salir, ladeó la cabeza y añadió.- ¿O serías capaz de volver a hacer que se sienta miserable durante los próximos siete meses?- El más joven de los dos miró al suelo.

-¡Pero es una desgracia!- En una rara muestra de afecto, Hiashi puso la mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino, con una expresión ilegible.

-Cuando tengas hijas, lo entenderás.- y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, con un aura tranquila, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima que desde hacía tiempo lo seguía.- Además, están casados oficialmente, ¿qué desgracia hay ahí?- lo había dicho con ¿humor? Neji lo entendió a medias, con la boca abierta por la impresión.

-[También Hiashi-sama ha perdido su raciocinio, o está demasiado preocupado por ella como para dejarle hacer...]- negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho el padre del Clan.

Volvería a golpear al Uchiha tantas veces como fueran necesarias si no la hacía feliz.

-Oye, despierta, llegarás tarde.- movió un poco su hombro.- Sasuke.- el moreno suspiró, escurriéndose entre las sábanas para taparse la cara.

-Diez minutos.- la joven se rió y un calorcillo invadió su pecho.

-Has dormido durante seis horas.- él se dio la vuelta en la cama y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Cinco.- se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- la joven sintió el calor llegar a su rostro y escondió su cara en su pecho.

-Tengo que hacer el desayuno.

-Mm.- gruñó, dejándola marchar y tapándose la cara con un brazo.- Despiértame cuando lo hayas hecho...

-¡Vas a llegar tarde!- lo riñó como a un niño pequeño.- él va a venir y te despertará si tú no...- no tuvo tiempo para acabar la frase. Sasuke empezaba a levantarse.

-Voy, voy.- y se frotó la cara, ante lo que Hinata solo pudo reír y apretar la mano que tenían entrelazada. Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-Buenos días...

-Sí, si, lo que sea...- se peinó el pelo hacia atrás y se levantó. No estaba enfadado. Hinata esperó a que él hubiera entrado al baño antes de volver a cubrirse por completo, cabeza incluída, por las sábanas. Una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación la envolvía.

-[Todavía no puedo creerme que me despierte a su lado de esta forma]- se levantó en aquella mañana de verano y se puso una bata fina. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Ahora os levantáis?- Kei sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió.- ¿Él todavía sigue dormido?

-Se ha levantado ya.- la joven sonrió y le invitó a pasar.- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Genial! Los niños por fin nos dejan dormir y tenemos una niñera, así que ¡el mundo es nuestro!- era bonito que Hikari intentara enseñar a los niños a hacer cosas nuevas y al final siempre acababa discutiendo con ellos.- ¿Qué tal está hoy? ¿Sus ojos?- la vista de Sasuke solía transformarse de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando utilizaba jutsus poderosos. Intentaba no utilizar el Mangekyou, porque podía correr el riesgo de quedarse ciego. La única forma de retrasar esa enfermedad era con pequeños descansos, hasta que la cabeza dejaba de dolerle y el Sharingan se desactivaba.

Era duro, para los dos, pero a Marta no parecía importarle cuando le asignaba misiones, siempre diciendo "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte". Todavía era un misterio por qué la Lluvia se negaba a acusar a Sasuke de algún crimen. Según ellos, no había evidencias o cualquier tipo de cosa que le impidiera vivir allí, libre de rumores y malas habladurías.

Hagane también había estado de su lado, y en seguida le había dicho al joven Uchiha "bebe y sé feliz". Nadie podía porir, o quedarse ciego, antes de que fuera su hora. Con aquellas explicaciones, donde el alcohol abundaba, habían pasado una buena velada en casa de Hagane para celebrar la recuperación del Uchiha.

"Todo está bien en el mundo"

-Quiero zumo de melocotón.- Sasuke cruzó el pequeño espacio entre ellos desde la habitación hasta la cocina y cogió una taza de su té favorito, abotonándose la camisa con la otra mano. Miró a Kei, con su técnica ocular todavía activada- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que patearte el culo antes de que dejes de venir a mi casa?- Kei sonrió como si fuera un gato.

-Quinientas veintitrés.- y empezó a correr como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Hinata, todavía sonriendo, le ayudó con la camisa y después acarició su brazo con cariño.

-Ten cuidado.- Sasuke dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

-Como nunca lo he hecho.

Si él volviera a casa con heridas, ella estaría feliz de poder vendarlas y curarlo. Incluso si él tenía mal humor por las mañanas, si tenía terribles pesadillas por las noches, e incluso si tenía cambios repentinos de humor... ella estaría con él.

Porque ella había conocido todo lo que él podía hacer con su poder para protegerla, y ella lo amaba por ello.

[b]FIN[/b]


	28. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hi. La verdad es que siento que no será de mucha ayuda esto, pero debo sumarme a la causa, ya que encuentro que es super injusto que nos borren exelentes historias solo porque se desea aplicar censura.

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren


End file.
